Under the Cherry Tree
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Misao and Aoshi have been best friends since they were young. Witness the trials, tribulations, love interests and feelings they go through as they grow older and move to different cities. AU Story. [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

__

Usual disclaimers apply…

Authors Notes: HI! Noa here…yet again! J Anyway this is basically a continuation story, yet another one. It is an A/U fic. Misao and Aoshi meet when they are children at the Hanami Festival in Kyoto. Its basically small adventures during school (probably stretch it out like every two years so it isn't major long, but just long) little things that happen between them and stuff. Be warned there are some queer things in this story. Yes the characters are OOC but hey MY story! J Anywho get this, Misao has two older sisters, Okon and Omasu, they play a small part in the story. Aoshi has an older brother, which is Saitou! Hannya, Beshimi, Shijuksho, Hyotokko and Sano are Aoshi's long time friends, known each other since they were born! Ummmmmm in later chapters, you'll see that Kenshin and Saitou are best mates! Weird huh?!? Misao will finally gain female friends, two that she can actually handle, that being Tokio and Megumi, who'll be her age as well. I'm not too sure when Kaoru will come into it, maybe when Aoshi and Sano leave for Tokyo on an exchange program when they are 16. Kenshin and Saitou will have finished school by then since they are two years older and left for Tokyo already, maybe Kenshin can meet Kaoru there. Anywho that's later chapters…soooooooooo just read it so far and I hope its okay for you Aoshi & Misao fans out there, well all fans of the characters that are in here, or coming soon cause they'll all get there respected partners. Just need to plot a way of doing it first! *hehehehehe* ENJOY! 

****

Under the Cherry Tree

"Konbanwa." An elder man and woman spoke to the people who were passing them in the park. In front of the pair who had spoken where two young girls aged 10 and 12. They were happily talking ahead, excited about this festive season. After all Hanami was one of there favourites. They got to sit in the park, sing with their parents and listen to other families do the same, pick out which boys were cuter, dress in pretty kimonos and watch the sakura petals bloom all over the trees in the park. There was also a youngest daughter who walked slowly behind the parents. She was 8 years old and rather quiet. She scraped her shoes along the pathway not feeling overly excited like her sisters. She was supposed to be on her best behaviour and wasn't allowed to run around and get her little kimono dirty. Her dark blue-black hair fell just below her shoulder blades and half was pinned up with a silver butterfly clip. A sad expression was etched on her face, as she wasn't able to play like she usually did. 

"Konbanwa." The other couple had spoken and the youngest daughter looked up noticing an older boy run past her nearly knocking her over. She had gained her footing and turned around, an angered expression forming on her chubby face, taking over her sad one as she placed her small hands on her hips looking at the retreating boy who was laughing loudly.

"Rude boy!" She had mumbled and shook her head.

"He's like that with everyone." A soft voice had spoken. The little girl had turned around and watched a young boy just a little older then her walk by. He was wearing black trousers and sneakers, with a long sleeved black shirt buttoned all the way to his neck and his hair was black, a small ponytail swaying against his clothed shoulders and shining in the late afternoon sun. He had long bangs that brushed the tips of his eyelashes, but you called see his blue-green eyes, which sparkled mischievously. His hands were stuffed in his trouser pockets as he kept walking, that being the only thing he said to the little girl. She followed him with her curious blue eyes and she watched as he turned his head over his shoulder giving her a lob-sided small grin. A bright smile formed on her lips and she waved at him and then raced off after her parents not wanting to fall behind too much.

* * * *

The little 8-year-old girl was finally allowed to play in the park now. Her father had gone off to drink sake with another Hanami party. Her mother and two sisters walked around with other woman they knew admiring the sakura blossoms. The little girl had enjoyed her dinner and especially the dango she had just finished off. They had sung songs, her parents drank sake and talked happily and admired the views of the beautiful white and pink blossoms in the trees. The little girl loved the white and pink blossoms and glanced at all the trees ignoring her older sisters talking about which boy was cuter. Now wasn't the time to think about that, as it was time to play in the park. She had permission from her mum and dad and raced off with her mum's faint voice in the background telling her not to get too dirty. The wind had picked up blowing her hair around and she ran off bare foot running through the lush grass and some sakura petals that had already fallen. Many where still on trees but the wind picked up again making others fall off their branches and she danced around hands thrust in the air trying to catch some of them. She turned ready to run off again but bumped into another body and fell to the grass landing softly on her butt.

"You should watch were your running, you might get hurt." A young boy had spoken. The little girl looked up noticing the boy was leaning over her, hand out ready to help her up. She took it and looked up as the boy was taller then her and found it to be the one who had spoken to her hours ago. The sun had set half an hour ago but lanterns hung in trees giving the blossoms an ethereal look.

"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself? A young girl like you shouldn't be doing that." The small girl took her hand away from the boy and spoke, her face scrunching up annoyingly.

"I'm not defenseless! My daddy teaches me kempo." The boys blue-green eyes widened hearing this and he stuck his hand out and spoke once more.

"My name's Aoshi. Wanna be friends?" A bright smile formed on the girl's lips as she took his hand shaking it and spoke happily at him.

"Okay, my name's Misao!" 

"Come on I'll show you something!" Aoshi had spoken clasping her hand and began jogging off with Misao right beside, running awkwardly in the kimono but still keeping up with him.

* * * *

"WOW ITS GIGANTIC!" Misao had yelled, her small arms above her head as they stood at the bass of a large sakura. There were literally hundreds of branches and it was obviously very old. Aoshi had let go of her hand walking over and climbed up onto the lowest branch, which were one and a half-meter's off the ground. He wrapped his legs around the thin trunk and turn upside down hanging from the branch his hands dropping past his head.

"Come on Misao, I'll help you up." Aoshi had spoken. Misao stepped closer giggling as the breeze was tossing around his hair making it really messy. Even when Misao jumped she couldn't reach his hands and so she turned away spotting a rock and pushed it over with great force. She now stood on it and jumped, Aoshi's hands clasping her small ones and lifting her towards the branch. Her hands clasped it and she wrapped her legs around it and dangled upside down facing Aoshi. Misao turned her head slightly and noticed a branch stuck out behind her and she placed her hands behind her back trying to feel the blossoms, as she couldn't see where they were.

"Misao how old are you?" Aoshi had asked and a small smile touched his lips as Misao had her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth and she finally felt the white and pink blossoms behind her and tugged on the branch taking the blossoms with a triumphant squeal. 

"I'm eight." Misao had spoken and she soon wrapped her arms back around the trunk and finally sat atop it looking at the "high" view they had.

"I'm ten! I guess the people you were with are your mum and dad and those two girls are your older sisters. Are your friends celebrating Hanami in the park too?" Aoshi had spoken again sitting up atop the branch as well watching Misao. She was looking down at the soft pink and white blossoms she had picked. She soon placed it out for Aoshi to take and spoke absently to his question.

"I don't have any friends." Aoshi had accepted the blossoms with a small smile but as soon as those five words sifted through his mind the smile was gone and replaced with a frown.

"Why not?" He had spoken in a small voice, eyes frowning as he looked over at Misao. She was brushing her hands over the small kimono trying to comply with her mum's wishes of trying not to get too dirty.

"I'm not normal. Well that's what these other girls say anyway, my sisters think so too. They say I should have been a boy 'cause I don't play with dollies. I like being outdoors with daddy and I love getting all dirty. We live pretty close to the forest and daddy and I go camping all the time and we find these really neat hideouts and these big trees to climb! I-I'm just weird I guess…and no one likes me…except for daddy! He loves me and thinks I'm perfect like this!" Her voice perking up into cheerfulness once again at remembering her father's words to never stop being herself because he loves her just the way she is.

"But I like you…" Aoshi had spoken in a soft voice his eyes never leaving Misao's as he twirled the small bunch of blossoms nervously in his hands.

"REALLY?" Misao had yelled excitedly and watched as Aoshi nodded his head silently. She clapped her hands excitedly being over joyed and she soon stopped her hands placed on the branch to balance herself and she soon spoke, her big blue eyes sparkling happily.

"So what do we do?"

"What do ya mean?" Aoshi had spoken a little confused about her question.

"Well what do friends do together?" Aoshi small lips had turned into an 'O' shape realising her question. He soon scrunched his face up thinking and then spoke.

"Well when I'm with Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko, Shijuksho and Sano we usually muck around together, play fight, go on adventures, come to the park, go to each others houses and sleep over and stuff."

"Wow…" Misao had spoken astonished at all the things she was missing out on. Aoshi watched as Misao's eyes frowned, her bottom lip sticking out slightly and she soon spoke in a small voice.

"Can I…Can we be friends Aoshi? Can I do those things with you too?" 

"You bet! I'll be the bestest friend you'll ever have in the whole world!" Aoshi had spoken his arms thrusting in the air for more emphasis. Misao giggled happily but soon stopped at hearing the faint sound of her mother's voice calling her name. She slowly got down from the tree branch standing on the rock again and looking up at Aoshi.

"I gotta go Aoshi, mummy's calling me. Bye!" She had spoken waving and then ran off towards her mother's voice.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR BLOSSOMS?" Aoshi had yelled jumping to the ground and holding it out.

"KEEP IT! I GOT IT FOR MY BESTEST FRIEND!" Little Misao had yelled back and her figure soon disappeared as she ran further and further away. A full-fledged smile broke out on Aoshi's lips as he held the sakura blossoms tightly in his hand and walked off in another direction to go find his own parents.

* * * *

A week had passed and the two small children hadn't crossed paths since the festival. Aoshi was sitting at his desk in the chair looking at the wilting blossoms. His eyes frowned in sadness as they drooped. They were on the verge of dying. There was a knock at his door and his mum soon walked in, picking him up and placing him in her lap as she took over sitting in the chair at his desk.

"What's wrong little one?" The elder woman had spoken her voice soft and full of love and concern for her quiet son.

"I'm not little mum, I'm 10 years old!" He had spoken back but he still stared at the wilting blossoms.

"Hai, that you are but you'll always be my little boy even when your 20! Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"There…dying…" He spoke his voice soft just audible for his mother to hear.

"Well yes, they all do, but they'll come back too and we'll see them again. How about we go into the city and find you some other ones. How about that Aoshi?"

"Noooooo, I gotta keep these ones, Misao gave it to me." He spoke whining slightly and pulled them out of cup and brushed his tiny fingers over the withered petals.

"Misao? Is that the little girl you met in the park last week?" Aoshi nodded his head silently and then he was picked up as his mum sat him on the desk facing her. 

"Stay right here." 

She was gone for a couple of minutes and came back with a photo frame. She opened it up, taking the blossoms from her son's hands and placed them inside and put the backing on it once more and then hung it on a spare hook on the wall near his bed.

"There, now you'll be able to keep it forever. They'll probably dry up too but you'll still have them with you." Aoshi stood up on the table hugging his mum around the neck and then she placed him on the ground.

"Gosh you're getting too heavy."

"That's 'cause I'm not little anymore. I'm gong to be big and strong when I get older!" He had spoken confidently, his small hand placed in his mother's one as they walked out the door and downstairs for something to eat, Aoshi's cheerful voice carrying itself around the household.

* * * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu Aoshi!" His mother had spoken knocking on his bedroom door, opening it up and flicking on the lights. The little body under the bed had grumbled slightly and threw the covers over his head, not liking the bright light at all. She came over tugging the blanket and sheet out of his fists and pulled them back away from him. His hair was a complete mess as the tie had fallen out during his sleep and his hair lay tangled around his shoulders and pillows. 

"Its time to get up Aoshi or you'll be late for school." She smiled down at her youngest son as he turned over, facing his small back to her and mumbled out his reply.

"Don't wanna go." Unseen to Aoshi his mother held a cheeky smile as she sat down in his chair still in her robe but placing his school supplies into his backpack and absently spoke to him.

"But you'll miss out on seeing Misao-chan Aoshi, I heard she was going to the same school, she was just transferred there by her parents." At hearing Misao's name Aoshi bolted out of his bed and reefed his very thin and slightly torn sleeping shirt over his head and headed straight for the bathroom. Unknown to him there was quiet laughing coming from his room.

* * * *

Aoshi had finished up in the bathroom in record timing and ran out the door and ascended the stairs two at a time heading for his room. He raced past his older brother, who had his back against the wall not wanting to get run over by his too overly excited brother.

"What's the hurry Aoshi-CHAN?" Aoshi's older brother spoke as he walked downstairs in his school uniform. 

"SHUT-UP SAITOU, YOU BAKA!" Aoshi had yelled running into his room and found his mum still sitting at his desk waiting for him. He sat on his now made-up bed placing his black socks on and grabbed his black sneakers placing them on as well. His mum had crouched in front of him doing up all the buttons on his white school shirt.

"Aw mum does it have to be done all the way up to my neck?" Aoshi had whinged and his mother soon smiled racking her fingers through Aoshi's wet hair, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes it does." She spoke sweetly but Aoshi heard the superiority coming out in his mother and decided to leave it at that and obey her wishes. His mum had combed the back of his hair placing it in its usual ponytail and leaving the front messy as that's the way Aoshi liked it.

"Okay I'm ready now." Aoshi had spoken grabbing his bag and walking out his bedroom door with his mother following close behind.

"You can't go without eating breakfast and getting your lunch." Aoshi stopped in his walking turning his head over his shoulder to scowl silently at his mother. She too had a stern look on her face waiting for the inevitable stubbornness to come out of her youngest son but he huffed slightly and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some food from the fridge, placing it in his backpack, picked up a slice of toast taking a bite out of it and began walking towards the front door. 

"Saitou Shinomori you stop right there and tuck that shirt in." Mrs Shinomori had spoken. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, as he wasn't able to escape from his mother and tucked in his shirt and headed out the door with Aoshi following slowly behind.

"BYE!" The two boys had yelled at the same time indicating they were heading off and closed the gate walking in the direction of the school. Aoshi had turned around waving to his mum and dad as they watched him and his brother. They were making sure Aoshi ate the toast and Saitou kept his shirt tucked in. His brother was far ahead walking faster to school for some unknown reason to Aoshi. He however was walking slowly, his hands tucked in his pockets, as he finished off the toast, but one occasionally came out tugging at the collar of his shirt not liking the tightness against his neck. His other shirts were more comfortable then this one, why couldn't he were one of those? _It's not part of the uniform Aoshi. _His mother's sweet voice echoed in his mind. _I hate uniforms! _Aoshi had scowled silently inside himself. He finally made it to the main gates and saw his brother's figure walking into the school hall. He took a deep breath, not liking school too much but soon raced inside when the bell went notifying the students it was time they headed inside and head towards their first class.

* * * *

Aoshi sighed happily as he walked down the steps, his backpack swung over his right shoulder as he descended the steps. It was finally lunchtime and he made his way around the back to go and sit with Hannya, Sano, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho. 

"So when do we muck around together, play fight and go on adventures?" Aoshi had whirled around hearing that voice and soon Misao, dressed in the girl school uniform of white shirt, green skirt and scarf and black shoes with white socks peeked around a tree and walked towards him. Her blue-black hair was now placed in a plait.

"SUPRISE!" Misao had yelled and a small lob-sided grin was placed on Aoshi's face at seeing Misao.

"Come on! You gotta catch me if you wanna eat lunch with me!" Aoshi had yelled and raced off, a giggling Misao running after him. Aoshi could see his friends sitting in the grass under the shade of a large tree and finally stopped, placing his bag on the ground and huffing slightly at running so fast.

"Hey Aoshi why the rush?" Sano had spoken taking a large bite of his sandwich. Aoshi was about to speak when suddenly…

"OOF!" Aoshi had grunted falling to the lush grass and his eyes opened staring up into a pair of gleaming blue eyes. She too huffed slightly at running so hard and then she spoke still lying atop of him.

"I caught you so I can have lunch with you now."

"But I already made it to the tree!" Aoshi had spoken back looking up at her.

"You never said anything about a tree! You said I gotta catch you if I want to have lunch with you and I did!" 

"Hmm she's right." A voice had spoken interrupting Aoshi and Misao.

"HEY! I thought you were always on my side Hannya?" Aoshi had spoken and sat up as Misao finally got off of him and straightened out her uniform.

"You know I am Aoshi but cutie here's got a point. If you don't list the fine details then it's your own fault. Besides cutie here was pretty good at keeping up with you so give her some credit and share your lunch with her." Aoshi looked over to see she was beaming happily at Hannya and he soon fished through his lunch bag grabbing out a chocolate biscuit and threw it to Misao.

"Thanks! I'm Misao!" She spoke towards Hannya and munched on the biscuit with great enthusiasm. 

"I'm Hannya. This is Shijuksho, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Sano." Hannya had spoken pointing to the other boys in the group. Misao smiled at all of them and was just about to eat the last bit of the biscuit when Sano piped up.

"So what's a weasel girl like you doing over here? Shouldn't you be playing with dollies and other girls or something?" Misao had thrown the biscuit hitting Sano directly in the middle of his forehead leaving a chocolate mark and she soon spoke angrily at him, her small hands fisted in annoyance.

"SHUT UP ROOSTERHEAD! Aoshi's my best friend and I don't care what anyone thinks about me! And don't call me WEASEL GIRL!"

"So Aoshi you've got yourself a girlfriend ALREADY!" Sano had spoken completely ignoring what Misao had just said.

"Of course he does you BAKA! I'm his friend and a girl! Mou! What a dummy!" Misao spoke and grabbed Aoshi's water bottle, tilting her head slightly and taking a drink.

"Hey cutie?" Hannya had spoken getting Misao attention as she glanced her blue eyes in his direction.

"I'll be your friend too." Misao had taken the water bottle away from her lips and smiled at him then turned her face smiling at Shijuksho, Hyotokko and Beshimi whom spoke up at the same time.

"Me too!" Her eyes glanced at a quiet Sano and she squeezed the water bottle as a spray of water hit him in the face knocking him out of his silent trance.

"HEY! Stop that weasel! Che! I suppose I'll be your friend too!" He had spoken stubbornly as though his mates where silently ganging up on him and he crossed his arms in annoyance. Misao smiled brightly at all of them and turned to see Aoshi had his head bowed and was locked away in his own thoughts. She clapped her hands in front of his face and his head jerked up facing her. 

"Come on Aoshi bring out the food! I'm starving!" There was laughter coming from the others including Sano as Misao really was over exaggerating but Aoshi brought out his sandwich and gave half to Misao. She ate in silence listening to the conversation break out between Aoshi and his long time friends. _This is what I've been missing out on… _Misao had spoken inside her head.

"Hey cutie?" Misao had turned her head towards Hannya as he seemed to like calling her that and he sprayed some water in her face.

"HEY! You'll pay for that Hannya-kun!" Misao grabbed Aoshi's water bottle and sprayed water on Hannya but he got up and crouched behind the others and Misao accidentally sprayed them as well. She looked into there drenched faces as they frowned at her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Misao was laughing so hard but she soon got her just deserts as they all turned on her and sprayed her with water as well. Thus a water fight broke out, everyone against everyone.

* * * *

"TADAIMA!" Misao had yelled as she opened the door to her home calling out to her parents, closing it behind her and kicked off her shoes while dropping her bag on the ground out of the way so no one would trip over it. 

"Okaeri nasai Misao-chan. Good heavens Misao-chan what happened? Have you been hurt?" Misao's mother came running over from the kitchen doorway as she saw Misao's hair was rather messy and her white shirt had dirt patches on it and a bandaid was on her knee. Misao looked down at herself and soon spoke joyously at her mother.

"I'm not hurt mummy! I got into a water fight and got in trouble by the teacher and had to go see the principal and he told me about the rules at the school that water fights weren't allowed, but I wasn't the only one there. Aoshi was in trouble as was Hannya, Beshimi, Sano, Hyotokko and Shijuksho. We all had a water fight together at lunch. Oh mummy it was so fun! They are gunna be my friends! I've got friends' mummy! I'm gunna tell daddy right now!" And with that spoken she dashed past her mother calling out for her father. Mrs Makimachi stood up and watched her daughter dash into every room down the hallway trying to locate her father. She wasn't over rapt about Misao getting into trouble but it would only be a one off thing anyway. Misao was very good at learning about rules and in the end she would obey them. A smile touched Mrs Makimachi's lips as her daughter was finally going to be happy, even if her friends were all boys. She shook her head knowing truthfully Misao wouldn't have it any other way and walked back towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. Deep inside she knew those boys would look after and watch over Misao forever.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(2 years pass…)

Misao has now grown taller and her dark blue-black hair is longer now falling to her waist. She still wasn't any taller then Aoshi. It seemed that everytime she grew he grew as well, always making sure she was a head shorter then him. She still lived in Kyoto and was still going to the same school Aoshi, Hannya and the others were but her house was further away from school now. Her parents thought it would be a nice change to move and Misao didn't mind at all because this house was bigger, it had a training hall and the backyard was really huge. It was a bit of a pain however because now Misao had to get up earlier to walk to the school. She did have one advantage and that was she walked to school everyday with 12 year Hannya. He lived a few blocks away and always came to pick her up. They'd always leave straight away, as Hannya hated hanging around when Misao's sisters where around, but Misao didn't mind as they would walk through the park on the way to school and go through a small training routine they made up. It was pretty easy for Hannya, as he was more experienced in kempo and balance then Misao. He would teach her little things and he was the one who showed her balance techniques. They'd end up walking across the monkey bars, Hannya always behind Misao ready to catch her if she was about to fall but she never did. It was as though balance came to her naturally. He openly smiled, which was rare for him when Misao got overly excited about going through their whole routine without tripping over or losing her balance or forgetting certain things.

One day she got so joyous she ran all the way to school without Hannya and ran into Aoshi telling him how her training in the morning was going. She wasn't even buffed out either. Being energetic and always running was rather easy for Misao and it didn't tire her out whatsoever. Aoshi had a confused expression covering his face and had asked Misao about the training she did in the morning. Before she answered another voice had spoken up saying it was a Hannya and Misao secret. Aoshi's eyes had narrowed not liking the fact he was being kept in the dark and secrets were made without him being involved. Misao had poked her tongue out at him and raced off laughing. Seconds later Aoshi was after her as well, Hannya close behind getting in on their 'chasing' routine that happened every morning at school. They'd jump over chairs and tables, other students legs or students all together who sat down in the grass talking to their own friends. They seemed unfazed by all of this because before Misao was at the school Aoshi, Hannya and the others did this all the time. 

The friendship between Aoshi and Misao had grown considerable and they were practically inseparable. She hated the fact that they departed at night but then she'd always smile remembering that when she woke up she'd see him at school. Sure they weren't in the same classes but if they saw each other down the hallway they'd stop and chat about what happened in their classes. Sometimes they got in trouble for being late to their next classes but it never went on record because it was very rare. Misao was getting used to the fact that maybe she should start easing up in class and make a friend her own age. After all she discovered that Aoshi and the others were two years older then her and would leave school quicker, then were would she be. The thought of not seeing them at school made her heart ache but then that was ages away anyway. They weren't in high school yet so Misao could relax slightly. 

They'd been camping heaps of times and Misao even showed them where her father and her would go camping. They loved all the hideouts Misao showed them, especially the caves and the cave behind the waterfall at the river. They thought it was so cool they all trudged through the water getting completely soaking wet and had to go back to Misao's since they got everything wet. She had even stayed over at their places too, liking the fact they invited her to join them in whatever they did that weekend. She wasn't too fond with the scary movies they watched and would always pout at them and they finally gave up turning it off and played computer games instead. She liked that better. Misao and her father hardly went camping anymore, as he was busy at work. Although Misao was saddened about this she did realise he was working hard to give her and her older sisters a happy life. 

Misao had found her father in his study stewing over some papers and fuming about something and she came in, sat on the table and said _I love you daddy, for everything you do for us! _It seemed to work as her dad would relax and soften loving to hear he as appreciated. After that night Misao came in every night before bed to ask her daddy how his day was and after she hugged and kissed him good night she'd say that sentence to him again. It was their small ritual they did every night. 

Misao had accidentally stumbled into a conversation her mother was having with Okon and Omasu about "puberty" and boys and growing up, the changing of women and men and what happens to them. Her mother had stopped and told her that she was too young for puberty just yet but she could stay and listen if she wanted too. Misao declined wanting to go play outside and left.

* * * *

"TAKE THAT!" Misao had yelled throwing some knives at a wooden doll. She was wearing a tan training uniform and a red sash holding the top closed. Her mother was a bit apprehensive about Misao handling sharp objects but her mum and dad watched amazed at how well Misao held them and controlled them. After much discussion and pleading on Misao's part they had finally let her train with them. She started when she was nine and was up to 6 kunai's. Her dad had said to take it slow and work your way up to improve your skills immensely even if it was only with one kunai. Misao on the other hand controlled them well and was up to six. Her and Hannya trained together sometimes in the hall, but he was usually practicing at the training hall in the city. Misao thought it was a bit unfair because she wasn't allowed to join until she was 12 years old. She sulked when Hannya, Shijuksho, Sano, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Aoshi talked about their training. Aoshi would persuade Misao out of her sulking mood, as he would offer to buy her ice cream or help her with training especially when Hannya was unable to attend. He knew exactly what her favourite things were and knew the right ways to get her out of a bad mood. 

Every year they'd celebrate Hanami with their families and Hannya's as well as all the others. While the celebrations continued into the night Aoshi and Misao would sneak off undetected and went to "their" tree as Aoshi said it was theirs and no one but them were to know about this place.

"You're getting better." 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Misao had whirled around staring at Aoshi who was leaning against the shoji doorframe. Her small hand was placed at her pounding heart and she watched 12 year old Aoshi take his sneakers off, dump his bag near the doorway and begin walking towards her.

"Mou Aoshi! You'll give me a heart attack before I'm 11 if you keep doing that! You do remember it's my birthday soon right Aoshi?"

"Hai, Hai…" He had spoken back. How could he forget when she had been reminding him for at least two weeks now. He walked past her and grabbed the kunai's from the wooden doll. She was due for another doll and Hannya had already got one to replace this one which was on the verge of falling to pieces. Hannya had placed in his own money, along with Shijuksho, Beshimi, Sano and Hyotokko. Wooden dolls were not cheap and as much as Sano complained about spending that much money on the weasel girl he really did want her to have a great birthday. They convinced their parents this is what Misao wanted. Even if she only got one present this is what she wanted most. So they too had chipped in trusting their sons. Aoshi hadn't told the others what he was getting Misao so they let it be, knowing they'd never pry any information out of their stubborn friend.

"You're growing it longer Aoshi?" Misao had spoken lifting her hand up to brush it through Aoshi's ponytail. He hadn't placed it up any higher on his head yet but it fell to the bottom of his shoulder blades.

"Yeah I thought I would. I really couldn't be bothered getting it cut either." Misao had nodded her head and Aoshi soon spoke again turning around to look down at her.

"You know I think its about time you started learning my presence. Come sit down on the floor with me." Misao complied with his wishes and she sat down in front of her best friend and he placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke again.

"Close your eyes and relax. You can relax can't you Misao?"

"Hmm, what about when I'm sleeping?" Aoshi chuckled lightly and soon spoke instructions to Misao on what she must do.

* * * *

Half an hour had passed and another frustrated yell had escaped Misao's lips. She opened her eyes throwing her hands in the air and soon spoke.

"I give up!'

"Don't say that you just need more time." Aoshi had spoken trying to encourage her to try again. She had glanced her eyes accusingly at him and spoke again.

"Mou! You're just making it too hard for me!"

"Your not trying hard enough!' Aoshi's voice had rose nearly to yelling point. He watched Misao's eyes water slightly as she'd never heard him speak to her this way. Her bottom lip stuck out, trembling slightly and on the inside Aoshi was freaking out thinking Misao was going to cry. He was a little shocked when Misao fisted her hands and spoke.

"FINE! I'LL TRY HARDER! I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME!" A side of Aoshi's mouth quirked up and he untied Misao sash around her waist, the gi top falling open to reveal her small white tank top underneath. Misao seemed a little confused and Aoshi stood up taking Misao with him and turned her around and placed the sash over her eyes.

"We'll try it this way. See if you can relax and concentrate, try and find where I'm moving or standing and see if you can follow me and strike me once." Misao nodded her head silently and stood in the middle of the room, the training hall was completely silent. She could faintly hear a few birds in the trees outside chirping away. _No Misao! Concentrate on what's inside the hall! _A small voice inside of her spoke. _There is nothing but silence! _She had spoken but then a rustling sound was heard to her left. _Don't move! Don't let him know he's to your left, just follow him with your eyes, that's what Aoshi would do! _Misao had spoken happily inside her head figuring she must stay still, must relax and concentrate and follow with her eyes. After all he couldn't see them.

* * * *

Aoshi was now standing in front of Misao's prone form. She was just standing there not moving around, and not moving her head. Couldn't she concentrate at all? Maybe he should just stop for the day. If he weren't so rude to her about an hour ago this wouldn't be happening. _'FINE! I'LL TRY HARDER! I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME!' _Misao's words floated through his mind. He smiled hearing her say that and moved closer towards her. Perhaps, she was playing him, luring him into her trap but before he could do anything his eyes widened when the back of Misao's left hand connected with his stomach.

"GOTCHA AOSHI!" Misao had yelled turning to face him taking off the sash. Misao giggled and laughed happily at what just happened. It must be late afternoon as she had stood there for a long time, probably an hour or so. She jumped around the hall at tricking Aoshi by not displaying anything.

"Tell me how you did it?" Aoshi voice broke through her celebration dance and she turned to face him a bright smile on her face.

"I thought of you Aoshi and what you would do. You wouldn't show anything, so I stayed completely still and concentrated real hard. I died out all other sounds except for what was happening in the dojo and only followed you with my eyes. I didn't wanna move my head cause I know you wouldn't have done that either. That would be a give away sign. Was that right Aoshi?" Misao had spoken waiting for a yes and she jumped around again when he nodded silently at her.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" Misao was chanting but was soon interrupted when she felt two hands cup her shoulders. She stopped and watched as Aoshi crouched down slightly wanting to be at her level and he soon spoke, a small smile etched on his lips.

"I'm real proud of you Misao-chan." Misao beamed at him and she pressed her lips lightly to his, quickly kissing him then running off to grab her kunai's so she could back them away, never thinking about that moment as Aoshi was. He stood stunned, standing to his normal height as the first kiss he ever received was from the little "weasel girl', his best friend.

"AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!" Misao had yelled snapping him out of his thoughts and he turned to face her noticing she had wrapped her gi top around her tiny waist and she soon spoke. 

"You didn't answer my question? Do you wanna get some ice cream my treat!" Aoshi placed a small smile on his face, his long bangs had grown longer hiding the happy sparkle in his eyes as he looked over at Misao.

"Okay lets go." As they walked out of the training hall Misao's small voice could be heard asking Aoshi why he taught her to sense a presence. Aoshi's only reply was that he was the hardest out of all of the guys, but even though she'll get better at it and sense him more quickly with more practice it was going to be way easier for her to detect Hannya, Sano and the other guys. With every other person, like her parents or her sisters it would be a piece of cake. The last sound that could be heard was Misao yelling to Aoshi that if he wanted ice cream he'd have to catch her first. What every person could hear as they walked down the street was the happy laughter of one Misao Makimachi being chased by her best friend Aoshi Shinomori.

* * * *

"Hey Aoshi?" Misao had spoken as her and Aoshi lay in the grass in her backyard looking up at the stars.

"What?"

"What do you wanna do when you grow up?"

"Why do you wanna know Misao?" Aoshi had spoken curiosity coming out in him as he turned his head to see Misao was still looked up at the sky.

"I just wanted to know what you were going to do when you finish school and leave Kyoto."

"What makes you think I'm going to leave?" Aoshi's voice had dropped to its usual low tone. Misao had turned her head towards him and then rolled onto her stomach looking into the darkened yard, her head resting in her crossed arms lying in the lush cool grass.

"Well I heard mummy speaking to Okon and Omasu about growing up and puberty and stuff and I realised your growing up too cause your Omasu's age. You're older than I am and you'll leave school quicker then me too. I just realised that I'm not always going to see you and one day you'll probably realise that I'm too young to be around and that there is nothing in Kyoto for you so you'll just up and leave one day." Aoshi stared at Misao as he was now leaning on his right side, head propped up in his hand and facing her. She was only 10 years old and yet she was so smart for her age. She talked so deeply showing her heart and her feelings openly to anyone who wanted to see them. She understood things clearly even if they were only explained to her once. It was probably from hanging around with him and the guys so much.

"Misao if I ever left Kyoto, I'd never forget you, ever." Aoshi had spoken trying to bring back the happy and energetic Misao he knew. He observed as Misao lifted her head and turned it to face him, her bright eyes sparkling happily and a big smile was on her face hearing him say that. Aoshi had reached out his hand cupping Misao's chin and drew his fingers over her lips and spoke softly at her.

"Now that's my Misao." Misao had giggled hearing him say that and Aoshi dropped his hand away when the back door to Misao's home opened up and a voice spoke impatiently to Aoshi.

"Come on Aoshi-CHAN! Mum and dad are becoming restless with you not being home yet. You owe me big for coming to get you!"

"Don't be such a grouch Saitou-okami." Misao had spoken standing up and following Aoshi back over to the house.

"Hey weasel girl I wasn't speaking to you. Now lets move Aoshi-chan." Aoshi was silently seething, as his brother just LOVED calling him that. 

"Hey you be nice okami! I'm 11 tomorrow!" Misao spoke back. Saitou had turned around walking back into the house and heading towards the front door.

"Do you think I care?" Saitou spoke not looking back at Aoshi or Misao.

"Yes you do, cause I'm the little pain in the butt sister you don't have." Saitou turned around hearing this, a ghost of a smile forming on his usually emotionless face and he soon spoke once more and then walked out the front door with Aoshi following close behind.

"I'll get you back for that weasel." Misao had run to the door hearing that and smiling proudly at cracking the usual stony expression on Saitou's face.

"OYASUMI NASAI AOSHI AND OKAMI-SAN!" Misao giggled, as she knew how much Saitou hated her saying that but he actually put up with it. Misao soon closed the door locking it and raced towards her father's office to do their nightly ritual.

* * * *

(Misao's birthday - 6am)

"Misao-chan? Misao-chan wake up." Misao groaned hearing her mother's voice and buried her head deeper into her pillows.

"Misao-chan quick! The training hall is on fire!" Misao bolted out of her sleep, out of her bed and ran downstairs out into the backyard, her mum running close behind, well trying to catch up with her daughter. Misao thought it strange that no smoke was coming from the hall and when she opened the shoji door the lights flicked on slightly blinding her view and then all she heard was a huge yell of…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISAO!" Misao eyes were wide in shock as she stepped into the hall noticing all the balloons and streamers hanging from the roof. A cake was placed on a table and presents sat beside it. A big smile was placed on her face as her dad wrapped her in a big bear hug and she looked at the others who were smiling happily, but looking a little tired at her. Her family where in the hall along with Aoshi's mum and dad, Aoshi, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko, Sano and Shijuksho and their parents were here as well. They all parted and Misao stared at a new wooden doll, a bigger one at that.

"FOR ME?" Misao had yelled excitedly and Hannya soon came over wrapping her up in his own version of a bear hug. She giggled happily as she was passed to Sano, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho. Misao was soon placed back on her feet but jumped and screamed when a hand lay on her shoulder. She turned around and stared silently at Saitou, her mouth wide open in shock.

"Told you I'd get you back weasel girl." He spoke a smug smile breaking out on his face. Misao was about to retort her little hand fisted but she was stopped as she stared at the flower that was thrust into her face. Her blue eyes travelled up the arm and found it was attached to Saitou. He actually brought her a gift. _Aha… He does care about me! _Misao spoke inside herself. She smiled up at him taking to white flower wordlessly not wanting to press the difficult subject with Saitou. They moved closer into the hall and Misao moved over to open her presents and hopefully eat some cake too.

* * * *

It was now 7am, the sun had risen, but other neighbours would still be resting in bed, as it was Sunday. Everyone had left wishing Misao a happy birthday as they all went back to their respected homes to sleep for a little longer. Two figures however were still in the training hall, slumped lazily against the far wall, the one covered in shadows.

"You haven't opened my present yet Misao." Aoshi had spoken getting up and walking back over to the table. He grabbed the only parcel left sitting unwrapped on the table. It had dark purple wrapping and Aoshi walked back over placing it in Misao hands while sitting in front of her. Misao looked up finally noticing that Aoshi was not wearing his usual clothing. She stared silently at him and he soon spoke confirming her silent question.

"This is a ninja outfit Misao so I can be real sneaky during the night and hide amongst the shadows. I found it in this store and well…open your present." Misao looked at Aoshi a few more moments as he was wearing dark black and purple pants and shirt, which was long-sleeved that tied all the way up to his neck but she could see a black shirt lying underneath the outer top. Misao ripped open her present excitedly and gasped happily looking up at Aoshi with bright eyes and brought out some new kunai's, six to be exact and a ninja outfit just like his but in her size.

"I thought you could keep improving on your skills adding to your collection of kunai and when we go on our adventures we can be…hmm…stealthy creatures of the night." Aoshi had spoken up and Misao soon dropped the stuff and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had! Misao will never forget this, never forget you wherever you go Aoshi." Aoshi had pulled away hearing Misao say this and spoke looking into her eyes. 

"Why do you talk like that Misao?" 

"Because if Aoshi ever leaves Misao wants him to know that she'll never forget him because he'll always be apart of Misao and he'll always be in her heart and in her mind." She was 10 and felt so much love for him. After all he was her first ever friend and she'd never forget that, ever. Aoshi wrapped his best friend in a hug once more and soon spoke softly in her ear.

"If I ever leave Misao, we'll never be apart cause I know somehow we'll always be connected together."

Silence filled the area but it was soon taken away by a loud yawn coming from Misao. Aoshi soon stood up taking Misao with him and spoke looking down at her.

"Now you birthday girl get some more sleep. I'm sure your mum and dad have got a big day planned for you." Misao nodded her head placing her hand over her mouth covering up another yawn and then Aoshi watched as Misao, clad in her dark blue pyjamas with silver stars and moons on them and walked out of the hall and back towards the door which was left ajar for her. She stopped at the door not going in and turned around to see Aoshi was standing at the open shoji door watching her. She smiled waving at him and he gave her a small wave back and once she was satisfied with that she walked inside closing the door behind her and trudged back upstairs to her awaiting bed.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	3. Chapter 3

****

Under the Cherry Tree

"Are you nervous Misao?" A 14 year old Aoshi had spoken to a 12 year old Misao. They were walking down a pathway in the main City Street. Aoshi wore a beige coloured training uniform, with a black belt tied around his waist holding it closed. He had a bag slung over his right shoulder as Misao walked silently on his left side. They had yet again grown taller, but still Misao was always a head shorter then her best friend. She hadn't spoken since he picked her up that morning. They had boarded the train to take them into the city and Misao had not spoken at all. Deep inside Aoshi was becoming worried, but he'd never show it openly. His hair had been cut, but he still wore it in a ponytail and it sat high on top of his head, the strands brushing his bare neck. Misao's hair was in its usual plait and rested at her butt. She was wearing a pair of black comfortable pants with a dark blue long sleeved shirt. She had on a pair of dark blue and black sneakers as well. She'd been absently looking in the shop windows locking herself in her own thoughts. She'd been signed up at the training hall Aoshi, Sano, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho go to and today was her first day.

"Misao?" She turned her head upward hearing Aoshi say her name. His long bangs covered his eyes fully now but if you were up close the way she was now you could see the concern rushing over them at her being so quiet. She stared blankly at him and he soon spoke once more placing his hand on her left shoulder.

"I said are you nervous?" Misao looked up at her long time best friend and placed a small smile on her lips then turned her head away from him looking into the shop windows once more. Silence filled the area as they brushed passed other people who were walking in the opposite direction. Aoshi's hand had slipped off her shoulder and Misao tensed when they made it to the training hall. He had opened the door walking inside but haltered and turned around noticing Misao was not following him.

"Misao? Are you sure you're alright?" She took a deep breath and soon spoke bowing her head slightly and told him the truth.

"I am not really nervous just afraid I'll let Hannya down, let you down. You have all taught me so much these past 4 years I just don't want to stuff it up I guess." Misao soon looked up seeing Aoshi was now standing in front of her. A lob-sided grin etched his lips and he soon wrapped her up in a comforting hug and spoke softly into her ear.

"It's your first day Misao. None of us expect you to beat every person in sparring. Besides everyone has to spar with everyone, you'll have to spar with us as well. No matter what happens we will always be proud of you for getting this far. The guys and I are going to eat out after training and YOU are coming with us too! Now come on, the others a waiting to wish you good luck." Aoshi had let go and Misao smiled up at him and they walked into the hall.

* * * *

"Students we have a new member joining us today. Misao would you come up here?" The teacher had spoken. Misao bit her lip out of habit, Aoshi knowing she was now nervous. She turned her head to place a forced smile on her lips and stood up walking over to her 6-foot tall teacher. He placed his hand on her shoulder and soon spoke once again.

"Class this is Misao Makimachi." Misao cast her eyes around looking at all the male students. She was correct in thinking she would be the only female student here. There were whispers from students obviously talking about her and her eyes shrunk looking around at some of them.

"Some of you may be thinking that she shouldn't be here because she is female but we have no such rules and you never know, she may beat one of you." There were snorts all round as some thought it were impossible because she was a mere female but Misao watched as everything went silent when Aoshi and Hannya turned around giving them silent and deadly stares. Misao inwardly smiled thanking the gods those guys were on her side.

"Alright, its time to warm up. Lets go!" Misao stood still watching the guys get up and mingle around, some still glancing her way but she soon moved off towards Aoshi's bag. She had placed her stuff in with his and opened up the bag taking out the white wrappings she had bought with her. She was walking back over towards the others, one wrapping in her mouth while she glanced down placing the other one over her left wrist and hand bandaging it up. Misao sensed someone coming closer and dodged out of the way from being pushed over fully as the guy only knocked into her side. She glanced at his back as he was walking over to his friends and then felt the familiar aura of Aoshi. He had seen this and was not pleased at all. Misao knew it was good to leave it alone but she turned fully facing the guy that tried knocking her over and she soon spoke.

"I believe that was uncalled for but now you have enlisted a challenge and I shall take it up with you later on." 

"Misao, Shiro enough! Start warming up!" The sensei had spoken and Misao turned away bandaging up her other hand and heading towards Aoshi. 

"A word Misao." Her teacher had spoken again and Misao stopped and walked towards him. He lifted up her wrist and spoke.

"Why these?"

"I use kunai Sensei and I don't want to damage my hands too much so I thought this would help." He nodded silently at her and waved her off so she could make her way towards Aoshi once more.

* * * *

An hour had passed and Aoshi was sparring with Hannya at the moment. They had all agreed that Misao needed to do this by herself to prove to the other guys in the hall that she can be as good or even better then them and that she had the right to be here. Hannya and Aoshi completely stopped when they heard an enraged yell and stood still as where all the other students as they watched Misao and Shiro spar together.

"YOU HENTAI! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GROPE SOMETHING THAT'S NOT EVEN THERE!" Miso had yelled trying to pull herself away from Shiro as he held onto her dark blue top right at her chest. She had reefed away doing a backflip kicking him square in the chest and then under his chin and tried landing successfully but tripped over another student's foot and landed on her butt. Her chest heaved her breathing rugged and quick and her now torn and buttonless dark blue shirt gapped open showing off her black sports top underneath. It showed off her stomach and belly button region. Misao had stood back up refusing the hand that was placed out to help her up.

"Misao?" She froze and turned around, her eyes slightly frightened when she stared into a pair of cool dark ones. It was her Sensei and Misao closed her eyes when she felt his hands being placed on her shoulders as she was waiting to be kicked out.

"Congratulations." Misao opened one eye looking up at the small smile on his face and he turned her around and she noticed an unconscious Shiro lying sprawled on the ground. Misao had a look of complete surprise and her head jerked up once she heard some clapping. She tuned to see it was Aoshi and he was clapping her for having her first victory and then he bowed formally at her, she had earned his respect. All of a sudden Misao heard more clapping and turned around looking at all the other male students in the class including her other friends. They all bowed at her and she soon looked up hearing a heavy clap and noticed it was her teacher. He too bowed and Misao smiled at receiving their respect and he soon spoke.

"Welcome Misao Makimachi to the Hiko Training School." Misao bowed formally at her teacher and he soon spoke again dismissing his students once they bowed at him and they all scurried off to their bags as it was rare to be able to leave so soon. Shiro's mates had picked him up when he was coming to and helped him out of the hall and back to his house. 

Misao sighed, as she was rather sore and tired and swayed slightly at using so much energy and especially on her first day. She had fought three opponents today and only beat one of them. Each match was 20 minutes of total sparring and no resting. Miso felt two hands on her shoulders and knew who it was. She leaned her back into his chest knowing he was going to support her and looked up seeing a smiling Aoshi looking down at her. 

"You did it Misao." He had spoken softly down at her. Misao soon squirmed away feeling a poking in her stomach and left Aoshi's half embrace to stare at Sano as he straightened up and spoke.

"What's with the top Misao and the yelling for that matter when you were sparring? What did the idiot do to you anyway?"

"He was trying to grope my breasts you dummy! That guy is such a baka! I'm as flat as that wall over there, but it still hurt so he had to pay. Besides, he wrecked one of my favourite shirts." They all turned when they heard some soft chuckling as their Sensei walked back into the room as he heard the conversation.

"You must get used to that Misao. Some may be on purpose like with Shiro here but your friends and some of the others will be accidental. They have only sparred with guys and it is natural for them to go for the chest. Can you handle that Misao?" There was silence as Misao thought about it for awhile and then nodded her head. 

"Alright then. What are you guys doing here anyway, go shout Misao dinner for her efforts today." 

"BYE SENSEI!" They had all yelled and raced out the door grabbing their stuff on the way. They were walking down the street when Aoshi stopped as Misao tugged on his belt.

"What is it Misao?" The others had stopped further up ahead talking about what they did wrong in the lesson today and how they can improve. Aoshi was looking down at Misao as she untied his belt and wrapped it around herself pulling her shirt closed silently. Aoshi's training top gapped open but he wore a black singlet underneath.

"I don't feel like eating out tonight, how 'bout we do it another night. I promised mum I'd come home straight away. I'll give this back to you later okay Aoshi? Bye guys!" Misao had yelled and then turned her back on Aoshi, a sad face expression covering her entire face. 

"Misao?" She placed a smile on her face and turned to face Aoshi once more. She knew he would probably see through her fake smile but he said nothing about it except...

"You did really good and we are proud of you. Even Sensei is too." Misao nodded her head, that not making her feel any better and she turned around walking to the train station to go home.

* * * *

Misao opened the door to the house and closed it silently behind her. She watched her sisters walk downstairs talking about boys yet again. Its what they seemed to talk about all the time. She began walking upstairs but stopped when she heard Okon call her name.

"Aren't you going to tell mum your home?"

"Or go see father?" Omasu had spoken as well. Misao looked back at them and soon shook her head walking towards her room.

* * * *

Misao lay on her bed staring up at the blank ceiling. She had changed into her nightie and lay on top of the covers, her head cradled in her folded arms. There was a slight knock at the door and it soon opened to reveal Misao's mother coming over. She grabbed Misao's chair from her desk and sat down looking at her daughter.

"So what happened at training today?" Misao kept staring up at the ceiling not saying a word. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as her mother picked up her discarded top noticing there was a slight tare and all the buttons were missing. 

"Well I'd say something really did happen." Misao was still quiet and she watch her mother stand up and heading for the door.

"Mama?" Misao's voice was soft, as she never took her eyes off the ceiling.

"What is it sweetie?" Her mother's voice was soft and she came back over sitting on the bed as Misao sat up crossing her legs and facing her now.

"Am I going to get breasts like you and Okon and Omasu one day?" Her mother nodded her head looking down at her youngest daughter and Misao spoke again. 

"What if I don't want them?" Misao had asked again. There was a small chuckle coming from her mother and she soon placed her hand against Misao's cheek and spoke once more.

"Oh sweetie, its what happens when you grow up. Things happen, your body will change in many ways whether you want it to or not. It's just a part of growing up and becoming a woman."

"But that's just it mummy I don't know how to be a girl! At training earlier on I was sparring with this boy and it was fun until he groped my chest thinking there was something there, but there isn't. I got so mad because I thought it was heaps rude of him to do such a thing to me and I hit him really hard. He went unconscious too but I felt so bad. Then there is another part of me saying he deserved it because he was violating me but I don't understand! Maybe Okon and Omasu are right! Maybe I should have been a boy! I don't play with dollies, have sleepover parties or have any girlfriends! My friends are boys and sometimes I hear them talking about girls because that's what boys seem to do at their age. They were staring at different girls, even some in my grade and commenting on their chest sizes or how they looked. I'm different mummy; I'm the odd one out! I don't have a chest like the other girls in my grade. I get teased and some boys call me 'flat chested' and they stare at the other girls and they seem to like it. Sano and Aoshi and the others watch the girls too but I really am different! Maybe I should stop being around them and find girlfriends. Maybe that will help me become a girl! I just don't know anymore." And with that said Misao began crying into her hands. Her mum was surprised, never had she seen Misao cry, not even as a little girl. She wrapped her daughter in a hug telling her everything was going to be okay. Her daughter had been holding onto all of these thoughts for so long and yet after hitting that boy in complete and utter rage it made her break down. For once this was something Aoshi couldn't help her with or even know about because Misao would be too embarrassed to tell him.

"Misao you're still young. Why I was 14 when I started growing, all the girls at my school had breasts when they were 12 and 13. I felt left out and ashamed that maybe there was something wrong with me but my mother said its different for every girl. I ignored the teasing I got as it only made me stronger to believe in myself and thy soon stopped as their words didn't effect me at all. You are a girl Misao and you don't have to go so far as to stop hanging around with Aoshi and the others but that's up to you. If you want to do girl things that's up to yourself to decide. No one can tell you who you want to be okay?" Misao nodded her head listening to her mothers words and her mother soon left the room to leave Misao to her own thoughts.

Misao got off her bed and sat on her table looking out the large window. She soon saw Okon walking down the pathway, her hand placed into a boy's hand. They were happily talking about something and they soon stopped in front of the gate. Misao watched as he placed his hand against Okon's cheek and his lips soon pressed against hers. Misao was utterly confused and watched as Okon wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. Misao didn't understand that type of affection from a boy and a girl. Her and Aoshi and the others never acted like that. They soon parted and Misao could see the redness in Okon's cheeks from having gone through such contact like that. She heard the opening and closing of the front door signalling Okon was now inside and she watched the boy do some sort of dance and then he walked off hands in pockets whistling. Misao sighed and soon got off the table and got into bed and turned off her lamp, completely forgetting about her small ritual with her father.

The room fell into darkness, but was slightly bathed in moonlight. Three words could be heard as they were uttered from the girl that lay in the bed as she fell to sleep.

"I'm sorry guys…"

* * * *

Misao had left for school without Hannya. It was strange for her to do this but she needed more time to think about what she was seriously doing. She watched as other schoolgirls ran passed her laughing happily. Misao had been walking down the street she always walked down but today it was different. Today she didn't speak to the local people she passed on school days. She kept to herself but fully aware of the boy that followed silently behind her. She could feel his unease as he didn't know what was wrong with her. He was always right about everything and yet today was the day that he knew of nothing that went on inside of Misao.

Misao soon reached another park indicating she was about ten minutes away from school. She could see other students getting dropped off by parents, or walking or getting off buses. Misao soon came to a halt and sat on a bench in the park and waited for Aoshi to come over and sit with her. 

Minutes passed as she looked up seeing he was standing on the footpath and still looking over at her. She watched as he politely said hello to some females in his grade and they kept walking and giggling for some unknown reason to Misao. Misao began fiddling with her braid as it was flicked over her left shoulder as Aoshi began to walk towards her. He sat down on the bench with her and Misao soon spoke. 

"I can't have lunch with you and the guys today." He stared blankly over at her and soon spoke.

"Let me guess you haven't finished a project and you gotta go to the library?" Misao shook her head negatively and spoke again.

"Or any other day…It's just that what happened at training yesterday made me think about some things. I'm not like other girls and maybe I should be like them. I need to find people my own age to be around with and have a friend who is a girl and I can talk girl stuff with her."

"So basically your telling me my friendship is not good enough because I'm two years older then you and a boy."

"No that's not it!" Misao had yelled facing Aoshi. He was already standing up not looking at her anymore and he spoke once more.

"I was so stupid to think we'd be friends forever. I thought we'd get through anything; that we'd share everything together. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd do something like this but here it is and I…I don't know what I'm feeling. I guess we weren't meant to be best friends after all." Misao watched with tears falling down her cheeks as Aoshi her now ex-best friend began walking off. His hands in his trouser pockets, his school jacket blowing in the breeze and his head cast downwards, those long bangs hiding the hurt he in his blue-green eyes.

"AOSHI!" Misao had yelled standing up on the bench but her sobs grew, as he kept walking not looking back. It was all her fault. She had no friends anymore, she felt like she was 8 years old again and that she had never met Aoshi or the others. Misao wiped the tears away with her school jumper and picked up her bag when she heard the school bell ringing.

* * * *

"Good Morning class." Misao's teacher had spoken getting there attention. Misao didn't get into trouble as the teacher took one look at Misao's red eyes and asked her if she wanted to go see the school nurse. Misao refused saying she was all right and headed to her desk down the back.

"We have a new student joining us. This is Tokio. She's just moved here from Osaka. Please welcome her into the class." There was a small clap for the short girl who stood nervously at the front. She had dark hair that brushed to her shoulders. 

"I need a volunteer to show Tokio around since she is new here." The room was silent and Misao glanced up looking at the girl. Her head was downcast and Misao's eyes frowned thinking she was exactly like that when she got here. The teacher looked around the room and Misao soon stood up and spoke.

"I'll show Tokio around Mr Nada." He had a surprised expression on his face but nodded his head. Misao grabbed her books and left the room with a silent Tokio walking behind her.

"My name's Misao, wanna be friends?" Tokio had dark mysterious eyes and they silently stared into Misao's. She soon placed a smile on her face and nodded her head.

"Have you got your timetable for what classes you have yet?" Misao had asked and Tokio soon spoke.

"Yes, its right here Misao." Misao had a look and then smiled giving it back to her.

"You've got the same classes as me but I'll show you the classrooms anyway. I don't want to go back to class just yet." They both giggled and then Misao began pointing out which classrooms where which as they passed them, administration offices, principals office, toilets and so on. They finally made it outside and Misao spoke again pointing out the library. They made their way towards the gym hall and walked inside.

"This is were you come for PE lessons. Even though you might be out on the field or something you still must come here first for a role call."

"Do you like doing PE Misao?" Tokio had asked.

"Its okay, but I'm not really interested in what they do here. It gets kind of boring after doing it so many times." Tokio nodded her head and they began walking around so Misao could show Tokio where the locker change rooms were. They made it to the other side of the gym hall and Misao stood frozen in her place as she watched Sano, Hyotokko, Beshimi, Hannya and Shijuksho walk out of the male change rooms. Misao's eyes were wide as they walked towards her smiling happily.

"Hey guys its Misao! What are you doing out of class Misao?" Sano had spoken walking towards her.

"Good morning Sanosuke-kun, Hyotokko-kun, Beshimi-kun, Hannya-kun and Shijuksho-kun." They all gave her weird stares at being so formal with them. Hannya had stepped forward placing his hand under her chin lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Why so gloom cutie? Missing us already?" He tried joking. They had no idea about what Misao had said to Aoshi that morning. As if on queue she heard the change room door slam shut and could see a tall 14 year old dressed in black shorts and a white shirt. It was none other then Aoshi. Misao gulped stepping back away from Hannya and soon spoke to him.

"Good morning Aoshi-kun." He walked by her completely ignoring her and he soon spoke his voice low and emotionless.

"We have a game to win. Stop talking to the Makimachi girl and let's go." Miso flinched hearing Aoshi call her by her last name. She hurt him badly, real badly. He told her secrets, dreams he had. Things he never told the others and now she'd blown him off as though he were nothing. Didn't he realise how much she was hurting inside? But then of course he didn't. Misao hadn't even properly explained to him why she was doing this. She couldn't speak to him about that stuff and so she went to her mother. Aoshi was like ice on the outside to all those around him and yet he was rather fragile on the inside. Misao had known this from when they spoke at nights together when it was just they and especially on Hanami. Misao had lost that too. She'd lost everything she loved in her best friend…she lost apart of her.

"Misao-chan? Misao-chan who were they?" Misao snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Tokio.

"They are…They were my friends." Misao had spoken quietly looking over at the guys. Aoshi was on the sidelines cheering the others on as they were trying to win the basketball match. He would know she was watching him but he never faulted, completely blanking her out of his mind, out of his heart. Misao's eyes frowned, glistening with unshed tears but she held them back not wanting to cry in front of anyone.

"Misao-chan, should we start heading back now?" Tokio spoke missing Misao's sad expression. She nodded her head in agreement and they walked on the sidelines watching the senior's basketball game. Misao noticed Saitou was on a team pretty close to where they were standing and she watched as he stole the ball from a player, watched as he aimed for the ring and threw the ball. It rolled around the rim but soon dropped into the hoop.

"NICE SHOT OKAMI-SAN!" Misao had yelled not being able to hold it back any longer. She narrowed her eyes noticing Saitou had tensed, hating the name she called him. He had turned around to stare daggers at her and was about to respond to her little comment when Misao's eyes widened as Saitou was pushed out of the court and slammed straight into Tokio taking her to the ground with him. She had let out a small squeal at being so surprised.

"KUSO!" Saitou had yelled and pulled himself up on his hands and knees looking down at a wide-eyed young girl, one that was quite cute too. He shook his head of that thought and got up pulling her up on her feet as well.

"What the hell are you doing here weasel girl?" Saitou had spoken annoyingly. But before Misao could answer another voice had interrupted.

"DON'T CALL HER WEASEL GIRL! SHE HAS A NAME OKAMI-SAN!" Tokio had yelled at him. Saitou's gaze turned to her and he looked into her wavering dark eyes. One of her hands was placed over her mouth after saying that and he watched her with cool eyes as she dropped her hand away and stepped back slightly and speaking once more. This time a little more subdued.

"Ano…It's rude to call people names. That goes for you as well Misao-chan." Saitou knew of only one female that spoke back to him but now he had just met another, one he thought was cute too. Saitou's eyes had narrowed once more thinking about that.

"Oh Tokio-chan your no fun!" Misao had spoken taking her hand and dragging her away, heading back to class.

"Misao-chan who was that boy?"

"Boy? That's Saitou and he's 16 Tokio-chan."

"Hmm 16…he's pretty cute though don't you think Misao-chan?" 

"What do you mean?" Misao had spoken softly. Tokio started giggling at Misao's question but watched horrified as Misao ran off heading towards the bathrooms at full speed. 

* * * *

"Misao-chan I'm sorry!" Tokio had spoken to a closed and locked stall. Misao was sitting on the toilet seat, her arms wrapped around her legs. Misao said nothing as she stared at some tiny speck on the tiled floor. She soon noticed a head pop under the door and soon Tokio was crawling through the gap and sat on the ground looking up at Misao.

"Misao-chan will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not like you Tokio or any other girl for that matter. When you talk about boys and if they are cute and stuff I don't know. What am I supposed to feel? I just look at Saitou and think of him as a big brother and a real pain in the butt. Hannya and Sano and the other guys are…were my friends. They let me go camping with them, play with them and eat lunch with them, even though they are two years older then me. I don't have any friends my own age and I thought that maybe we could be friends because I don't have a girlfriend and I thought it'd be best if I'm with people my own age."

"What about Aoshi-kun Misao? He seems pretty special to you."

"He is…" Misao had whispered wiping some tears away.

"Then why is he so angry at you Misao. If you guys are best friends then what's the problem?"

"That's just it were not! Were not friends anymore! I totally blew it! I lost my bestest friend in the whole world! There was this whole situation at training the other night and I thought I wasn't a girl because I'm not…I don't have a chest like the other girls in class. I thought maybe I was doing something wrong. I thought I needed to do girl things to be a girl and so I tried explaining it but it came out all wrong and now he totally hates me. Aoshi will never trust me again!" Tokio had stood up wrapping Misao in a hug trying to comfort her new friend. 

"Misao-chan you can't be saying this is all over a chest are you?" Tokio spoke pulling away from the other girl. Misao looked up her eyes glistening with tears and she soon bowed her head not speaking at all.

"That means I'm no girl either Misao-chan. Look at me, I'm as flat as a pancake too!" Misao couldn't help but giggle at that and she soon stood up hugging Tokio.

"Come on Misao-chan you can't hide in here forever. Besides you've got 5 good friends and 1 bestest friend to have lunch with and a seventh friend who'll be there as well as long as you introduce me to Saitou." Misao pulled away looking at Tokio who had just turned a nice shade of red saying that. Misao soon giggled and nodded her head and they walked out the bathroom thinking now was a good time to go back to class.

* * * *

"OH SAITOU-KUN?" Misao had yelled while dragging a now shy Tokio with her. It was lunchtime and Misao was doing her end of the bargain.

"What now weasel girl?" He had spoken turning around to see the girl he had fallen on during PE. 

"This is my friend Tokio. She's a new student at the school." Misao spoke.

"Your weasel's friend…hmm you have my sympathy." Misao scrunched her face up in annoyance at hearing this and soon walked off over to a coke machine to buy herself a drink leaving a nervous Tokio with Saitou.

"Sorry about falling on you earlier." He spoke, his eyes wandering off to look at something else.

"It's okay. You weren't as heavy as I thought you'd be." Saitou glanced his eyes back at her to see hers were wide in surprise at hearing herself say this and a small blush covered her cheeks.

"Oh and how many guys have you had lying on top of you?" Saitou spoke back rather intrigued.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BAKA!" He had raised his eyebrow hearing her temper flair up yet again and she soon mumbled an apology for being so rude. 

"No, it was worth it." And at that Saitou walked off not saying anything else. 

"EARTH TO TOKIO-CHAN?!?" Misao had yelled and knocked the girl out of her daze. Miso was soon surprised when Tokio dragged her off towards the 5 figures sitting under a tree in the distance.

"Cutie? You okay now? Has something happened between you and Aoshi?" Hannya had asked as Misao and Tokio sat down in the grass, joining the circle. Misao looked around seeing Aoshi was not here and bowed her head mumbling 'something'. The others gave her concerned looks and Tokio soon spoke up.

"Well my name's Tokio since Misao's not going to introduce me."

"What?" Misao had spoken up being knocked out of her thoughts at hearing her name. The others began to laugh and Misao gave a sheepish grin and ate in silence as she listened to the others but missed the one who was most important to her.

* * * *

"Misao-chan how long have you been home?" Misao turned around hearing her mother's voice. She was sitting in the training hall looking at her kunai's.

"For awhile I guess…" Misao had spoken absently and then stood up and walked straight towards her mother and wrapped her arms around her waist needing to be hugged. Her mother's arms went straight around her as she stood in the doorway of the training hall.

"Tell me what happened Misao?" Her mother's voice was so soft and all Misao did was weep into her arms. 

* * * * 

An hour had passed as Misao was up in her room, wrapped in her mum's embrace. She had just finished telling her about the best and worst day of her life. She'd finally found a friend who was a girl and who understood what she was going through and yet she had lost Aoshi. Her mum had kept saying everything would work itself out she just needed to give Aoshi some space and then tell him everything. Misao decided to listen to her mother and finally fell asleep resting in her mother's arms.

* * * *

A couple of weeks had passed and Misao hadn't seen Aoshi anywhere. She was becoming extremely worried because even Saitou had come up and asked her what was wrong with him. He was being distant with everyone and that was not good. What hurt Misao the most that he'd gone off alone on his birthday. Aoshi was 15 now and didn't want to celebrate with anyone. Saitou said he had left during the night before his birthday and snuck out of the house without anyone knowing. Saitou had told Misao that something was wrong with Aoshi and it had something to do with her. Talk about it being put so bluntly to Misao. Only Saitou would say something so straightforward.

* * * * 

Misao held Aoshi's gift in her hands as she stood at the door to his house. She'd been over that day wanting to give him his present but ran home crying when he'd left. His mum and dad were extremely worried too. They knew he was capable of looking after himself but still, he hadn't told anyone where he was going. Misao had been working so hard to get this gift for him too. She had been spending weekends in the office working with her father and getting extra pocket money since she was 10. She helped neighbours with the gardens needing all the money she could get. She had seen the items and asked the man to put them away for her until she got enough money. He was a little reluctant at first but Misao had begged so much he finally gave in. It was the best gift she could actually think of and it would also be a sorry gift too. She so desperately wanted to see him again and knocked loudly on the front door. Misao was greeted by Saitou who actually sighed happily at seeing her and mumbled 'finally' then spoke once closing the door in her face.

"Around the back." Misao scrunched her face at his rudeness but made her way around the back to see Aoshi was sitting in the middle of the back yard looking at the back stone wall. He wore a pair of black loose pants and…nothing else Misao had discovered. She felt her cheeks flame for some unknown reason but calmed down and moved closer sitting in front of him. She soon realised his eyes were closed. 

"Aoshi…" Misao had spoken in a small whisper. The wind blew his long bangs around and she watched him take another deep breath and his body soon tensed his senses coming back to normal and knowing the person that sat in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding A-Aoshi-kun. I-I brought you your birthday p-present. I c-came on your b-birthday but y-you were g-gone." Misao had spoken shakily and stood up walking further into the yard. She could hear some rustling of the tissue paper around the items she had bought and closed her eyes knowing he was probably looking at them right now.

"Misao?" She had stiffened slightly as he was right behind her now.

"Y-yes Aoshi-kun?" Misao had spoken in a slight whisper.

"You're coming to celebrate Hanami with me and stop this Aoshi-kun business." Misao had turned around seeing him walking back over to the box the kodachi's where in. He turned around to face Misao and she stared at him. He was bare foot, only dressed in black pants, the wind blew his long bangs around and his ponytail too. He held the kodachi's in his right hand while his left occupied the box and the wrapping. Misao thought he looked really nice like that. Maybe that's what Tokio was talking about. Was Misao a girl now since she thought Aoshi looked nice? She'd have to discuss that with her mother or maybe even Aoshi later on as she began walking towards him and they entered the house together, hoping to rekindle there lost friendship.

* * * *

Misao sighed happily as her and Aoshi walked around the park once more. They were headed for their tree again. They could hear the faint sounds of their families celebrating Hanami once again. Misao wore a deep blue kimono and silver cherry blossoms flickered all over it. As usual Misao was walking bare foot loving the coolness of the grass. Aoshi was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt with an even darker blue dragon etched on it. He wore a black jacket over the top.

They both sat on the trunk that had grown stronger and thicker over the years as it still held their weights ever year they grew up. Misao had picked some of the blossoms off and twirled them in her hands.

"I'm sorry Aoshi." Misao had spoken looking down at the blossoms.

"What for this time?" Aoshi had spoken back a small smile on his face. Misao swatted his arm and she spoke again. 

"I'm serious Aoshi. About the conversation I had with you in the park those weeks ago. When you left me at the park that day because I hurt you so badly I cried. I cried for a long time after that because not only had I lost a friend I had lost my best friend someone I care deeply about and who means a lot to me. I felt empty inside because you were gone. When Shiro-kun and I were sparring it was fun, but then it changed when he grabbed me. I felt as though he were violating my space, my privacy but then why would I think that when there was nothing there. I look at all the other females in my grade and they are really girls. They chat about boys, especially the ones that stare at them and then they'll start talking about bra sizes and what cup size they are. I hate it! I look down at myself and realise there is nothing there, the damn wall at home looks better. If I'm jealous of another girl does that make me a girl? Tokio had said Saitou was pretty cute but I was completely at a loss with what she was talking about. I just think of him as an older brother and a pain in the ass at that! Tokio sees something different in him but I can't. Does that mean I'm not a girl? Then I saw you when I came to your house to give you your present and you were dressed in your pants and nothing else. My cheeks burned at seeing you like that because I thought you looked nice, does that make me a girl?"

"Misao do you mean to tell me this is all about chest sizes?" At hearing Aoshi say that Misao tuned bright red in embarrassment and placed her hands over her face trying to cover it up.

"Misao you're 12 years old." Aoshi had spoken getting off the branch.

"So?" Misao had mumbled out and Aoshi grabbed her hands pulling them away from her face and spoke looking into her eyes.

"So that's it. Your 12, later on in the year you'll be 13 and next year you'll be 14 and so on. You'll grow up and before you realise it there will be boys looking at you."

"But I don't want them to stare at me!" Misao had spoken exasperated.

"Well it's a part of being a guy Misao. They stare, they see changes in females because they're changing themselves. You said the girls in your grade talk about boys well guys talk about girls as well. They talk about which female they think is cute, which ones have nice personalities and which ones they want to kiss. You're not any less of a girl if you don't talk about boys all the time and the fact that your chest isn't as big. Who really gives a crap about what they say anyway. Tokio doesn't and she's just like you and your BOTH girls. Besides you've got six good friends and a best friend who like you the way you are. Now come on its time to go back." Aoshi turned his back on Misao pointing to his back and Misao climbed on as Aoshi walked off giving her a piggyback.

"Aoshi?"

"What is it Misao?" Misao had placed her head down on Aoshi's shoulder her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she held the front of his jacket tightly and she spoke softly into his ear.

"Thanks and I do think you're really cute too. Better then all the other boys I've seen." She heard a soft chuckle leave his lips and Aoshi had turned his head slightly to see Misao's eyes where closed, a small smile tugged at her pink lips and her cheeks where stained a light pink from saying that to him.

"Arigatoo Misao-chan…" Aoshi had whispered as he could now hear the voices of his brother and Tokio becoming louder as they were bickering yet again!

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	4. Chapter 4

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(Two years pass again…)

It took awhile for Misao and Aoshi to rekindle what they had established. Aoshi wasn't one to trust again if he felt betrayed in anyway. Misao on the other hand was determined as hell to make things right. She had screwed it up over some minimal thing, not being able to confront him in the beginning but now she'd never do it again. Now it was all truth and no secrets. Hannya noticed the distance that came between them at first but now he was glad everything was back to normal. 

Aoshi was now at the age of 16 and many girls walking around the school thought he was quite the looker, nice body of what they had seen during PE lessons, handsome and although he was quiet as he never spoke to them, they thought he was a dream. It was the same with Sano as well minus the quiet part. He didn't mind at all how many people stared at him, actually he seemed to love the attention. Aoshi still had his usual hairstyle from when he was 14 and was still the best of mates with Hannya, Sano, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho. Another person had been added into the group as well, Tokio. Aoshi didn't mind her either. She was fun to be around but didn't have a particular interest in martial arts. She didn't mind that Aoshi, Misao and the others talked about it. She did find it fascinating, but not as fascinating as Aoshi's brother Saitou. They had gotten closer funnily enough, her mood swings actually having an effect on him. He seemed to like the idea that he could change her mood whenever he pleased. Tokio didn't mind either as long as she got to be around him every once in a while. Nothing serious was happening between them, maybe because they were both afraid or maybe because it looked weird to others that a 14 year old took a liking to an 18 year old and vice versa. Tokio knew in some way he had feelings for her she just didn't know how deep his feelings went and to that point neither did Saitou. Tokio usually got angry when she would greet him at school and he'd act like she never existed. Misao happened to be with her at the time and thought she was going to cry but Tokio went straight up to him, his back to her and fisted her hand punching him in the back as hard as she could. It really didn't hurt him but he was rather surprised yet again. He had been talking to his mates, ignoring her for the moment and he knew he'd turn around to say hello but impatience got the better of his little Tokio and SMACK! 

Saitou had finally left his mates telling them he'd be back soon when he watched a now hurt Tokio, walk away. Misao had stood there a little stunned about the whole ordeal and left it to Saitou to go patch things up. He did go after her and apologised for ignoring her at that moment. However he soon explained that if she held her temper back a little he was just finishing up and going to say hello. He smiled when she blushed embarrassed and he had stared around making sure no one was around to see him do this. He hugged her. To say she was surprised was an understatement. This was Saitou of all people and for that matter he was showing affection, and to a junior high school student. None the less she took it in her stride and closed her eyes wrapping her own arms around his waist. She was so small against him she really hated it but then on the odd occasion where this occurred she felt cocooned in his embrace and totally loved it. 

Misao was 14 now, just like Tokio and much to her discomfort she was receiving stares from boys at school. Aoshi had been right when he said that boys seemed to sense a change in females and their body shapes and so she received their stares. She hated it though. It was so annoying. It seemed as though everywhere she walked someone was watching her. 

Misao had stood in front of her mirror one morning before getting dressed for school noticing she now had a chest, a chest she didn't want. She had wrapped elastic straps around her breasts not wanting them to be known and funnily enough it worked. She received hardly any stares and it made her feel more at ease. She didn't even think Aoshi and the others knew, but then again she really couldn't put it pass them.

* * * *

"Aoshi, Misao your up." Their sensei had spoken as they were sparring together. Misao was being graded on whether she would get a black belt and Aoshi knew nervousness grew deep inside her. She had been working up to this for a long time now and tonight was her night of action. Aoshi was the best in the class and everyone that wanted to go up another level had to spar against him. Although it was obvious they weren't going to win in the sparring it all depended on their composure, the skills they used and how long they survived in action.

Misao stood up as did Aoshi and they moved to the center of the room, bowing formally at their sensei and then to each other. The other students were here as well, watching and waiting for the outcome with great excitement. Misao and Aoshi both took a defensive stance and once their teacher stood out of the area the sparring began.

* * * *

An hour had passed and the students sat in awe, including Hannya, Sano and the other guys as Misao was still standing. Sweat poured off of her but she still stood. She knew her gi top was becoming loose, but there was no time to fix it up as she was defending all the blows Aoshi was giving her. Misao had noticed he was only now breaking out in a sweat on his forehead and she knew that he could tell she was beginning to tire. 

Aoshi had just blocked another one of her kicks and a smirk broke out on his face, as he was damn proud of her for still being able to stand. He'd delivered some rather nasty blows but she still got up and attacked him. Aoshi had kicked Misao hard in the abdomen and he had become a little frightened, as Misao lay slumped on the floor. He thought she was falling unconscious and he cautiously stepped towards her to be taken totally by surprise as she tripped him up and he fell to the hard wooden floor. She got up ready to pounce on him yet again but he took evasive action and Misao ended up looking up at him as he had pinned her against the floor, as he sat astride her hips looking down at her. His long bangs damp from the sweat on his forehead. She tried struggling out of his grip but to no avail. He'd won.

"That's enough." Their sensei had spoken and Misao breathed heavily and then felt the hard pressure of hands pressed against her chest.

"You can stop groping me Aoshi." Misao had spoken quietly and jokingly to her best friend and opponent. She was trying to get her breath back and the pressure was making it more difficult.

"Huh?" Aoshi had spoken unintelligently and looked down to where his hands where, pressed over Misao's chest as her training top had parted open to reveal wrapped up soft breasts! He abruptly let go moving his hands away as he placed them against his thighs as he still straddled her legs. Misao had sat up on her elbows looking over at him and she watched as his hands came back over pulling her top over her and tying the belt up.

"WHY DOESN'T SHE CLOBBER HIM WHEN HE GROPES HER!" Shiro had yelled. He still hated Misao from that day she first joined and every other day after that. In every sparring match she seemed to out do him just that little bit extra. Misao was after all very sneaky and she liked watching and tormenting her opponent, anything to try and distract them. It had happened to Sano, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho once but they soon took it as a very good listen.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU KUSOYARO! NOT ON PURPOSE LIKE YOU!" Aoshi had yelled, surprising everyone including his teacher as he stood up walking towards Shiro anger evidently being shown. He was soon stopped by his teacher stepping in his way and placing a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Misao felt Aoshi's aura calm down and she watched as he stepped backwards and his face turned to her for a few seconds, a brief expression of sadness flickered on his face and then he walked off going to the bathroom.

"Misao?" Her sensei knocked her out of thinking about going after him as he came over, certificate in hand and…a black belt. Misao's face lit up in happiness and she bowed formally at her teacher and then ran over towards Shijuksho, Sano, Hannya and the others and received congratulating hugs.

* * * *

Twenty minutes had passed and Misao and the others waited outside for Aoshi. He had come out of the bathroom about 10 minutes ago but was speaking to their teacher. Hannya said it's probably best if they wait outside. Misao was still dressed in her training uniform wanting to thank Aoshi before she went home. She was rubbing her ribs slightly and Hannya knew she hurt but didn't bring it up.

"Hey cutie, we gotta go, do you think you can wait for Aoshi by yourself? Our parents will get angry if we are late yet again."

"Hey it's alright, I'll be fine. After all I'm a black belt now." They smiled at her and soon waved walking off in their designated directions to go home.

Misao leaned against the wall of the training hall and turned her head when she heard the opening of the door and watched Aoshi, now dressed in black pants and a black singlet walk out, his hair drenched with water, droplets falling onto his bare toned skin.

"Took long enough." Misao had spoken. Aoshi turned her way and then began walking down the relatively quiet street and Misao walked beside him.

"Your pretty quiet Aoshi, so more then usual." Silence filled the area around them, as he didn't answer her, not even registering to her small little joke. Misao spoke once more concern breaking into her voice.

"Have I done something wrong?" Aoshi turned his face towards Misao's. 

"Why do you think you've done something wrong." He had spoken and it eased Misao a little as he wasn't ignoring her.

"I don't know, you just seem…far away I guess. I waited to say thank you for not using your full strength on me."

"You knew?" Aoshi had spoken as he sat down on a bench waiting for his bus. Misao sat next to him nodding her head affirmatively and then spoke again.

"I'm glad too, or else I probably wouldn't be walking at all." She had tried laughing it off facing away from him but Aoshi turned her head back towards him and spoke again.

"Your hurt." It was crossed between a question and a confirmation as though he already knew what her answer was going to be. 

"I'm okay though. I was expecting it and Sensei wouldn't like it if you were really soft on me and I'm glad, proud of you that you treated me like an equal and didn't soften all your blows because I'm a girl."

"Misao I'm sorry." There was now a confused expression covering Misao's face. She looked at Aoshi and watched as he pointed towards her and at her chest. A light blush covered Misao's cheeks but she soon spoke placing a smile on her face.

"Its okay. Guys will be guys and its natural for them to go for the chest in fighting. It's just like Sensei said. I made the decision whether I could handle it and I can. Besides how where you to know, I never told you and you never noticed the difference until tonight because I hid…um them." A chuckle left Aoshi's throat at hearing Misao say this.

"It's not funny!" Misao spoke loudly her arms crossing over her chest as she turned her head away from him once more.

"But why Misao? Why hid at all? It's just a part of growing up."

"I hate the staring I received so I hid to make myself feel more comfortable. I mean what about you, how can you handle all the stares?"

"What do you mean?" Aoshi had spoken turning on the bench to face Misao. 

"All the females staring at you dummy! You mean you never realised? Gee you can be pretty dense Aoshi! After all you're pretty attractive…um according to the females at school that is." Misao felt totally mortified saying that and cast her eyes towards Aoshi. He was looking across the street not saying anything at all. Then all of a sudden…

"I had no idea. I never thought about it really. I just ignored the people who wouldn't give me the light of day when I first got to this school so the thought never crossed my mind."

"So it doesn't bother you?" Misao had spoken looking over at him. Aoshi had shrugged his shoulders and spoke again, looking over at Misao and giving her a lob-sided grin.

"I knew Sano got attention but I never thought it was me as well. He seems to like it a lot so I'll let him have it all." Misao giggled lightly hearing this and Aoshi soon got up, his bus arriving.

"Are you coming?" He spoke looking down at Misao. A look of surprise covering her face. Misao had been to Aoshi's many times but that's when it was she and the guys. It was never she individually. She was soon knocked out of it by Aoshi yelling. 

"HURRY UP MISAO!" The bus was slowly moving away and she stood up running towards the doorway and Aoshi placed his hands out grabbing hers and pulling her inside. Misao laughed as the bus driver stared angrily at her but she paid some money and they walked down the back receiving stares from other passengers.

* * * *

"Where are your parents and Saitou?" Misao had asked as they walked into the dark house.

"Probably out. Come on lets go upstairs." Misao haltered at the door and spoke once again.

"Upstairs? As in to your room?" Aoshi stopped on the steps looking down at her and spoke again.

"Well yeah were else would I go." Misao soon climbed the stairs following him and spoke again.

"But you never invite me to your room, not even the guys either. It's like you're little sanctuary that's too private to show us or something."

"Really? Hmm that's pretty strange, there's nothing special about it." Aoshi had spoken absently and Misao followed him down the passageway and into the last door on the right down the end of the hall. His room was pretty huge, dark blue and black paint covered the walls. Posters of well-known music groups, all women for that matter were hung up on the wall. Black curtains draped over the two large windows in his room. A double bed with crumpled up dark red and black sheets, as it had not been made that day was placed against the far wall and Misao walked over looked at the things on the wall. The two kodachi's Misao had bought him rested against the wall horizontally. The small one resting about 20 centimetre's under the large one. She had gasped and got on the bed moving closer to the wall noticing something rather familiar. She took the photo frame off the wall and looked at the dried up blossoms inside. Aoshi had kept them all this time. 

"Hey Misao you okay?" Aoshi had spoken and Misao looked down smiling at him as she was standing on his bed. 

"You kept them, after all this time." Misao had whispered and then placed the frame back on the wall. She looked down noticing Aoshi was taking his singlet off and placing another shirt on, a dark grey one and he spoke his back turned to her.

"Of course I did. I take friendships very seriously and I'd never been given flowers before either." He turned his head over his shoulder to look at Misao as she sat on the edge of the bed looking over at him and he turned around speaking once more and laughing lightly.

"You should have seen how distraught I was when they were beginning to die. Mum saved them though by placing them in the frame saying I'd be able to keep them forever. Do you want to watch a movie, I promise nothing scary okay?" Misao was surprised how he could change subjects so quickly but nodded her head anyway. He came over bringing a remote control with him and flipped the television on. He placed his back against the wall as he sat on his bed and Misao sat beside him on his left.

* * * *

Light shone through the gaps in the curtains signalling it was morning. Aoshi had twitched slightly, hearing the ringing of the telephone but knew his mother would pick it up. He sighed sleepily as the sound stopped and fell asleep was again.

* * * *

"Hello?" Mrs. Shinomori had spoken into the telephone.

"WHAT! Misao didn't come home last night. Hold on! I'll just go ask Aoshi where she could be!" Mrs. Shinomori put down the phone and raced upstairs towards Aoshi's room. She knocked lightly on the door and opened it up ready to speak but stopped. Her son was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, his head tilted to his left shoulder and a tan gi top thrown over his chest, the sleeves wrapping around his neck holding it there so he didn't get too cold. Mrs. Shinomori looked further down noticing Aoshi's left hand rested lightly on the girl's shoulder. A smile broke out on Mrs. Shinomori's face. Misao was resting peacefully snuggled into the blankets on Aoshi's bed, her head resting against his left thigh, using it as a pillow. She sighed happily and closed the door silently going back downstairs to tell Misao's mother everything was all right.

* * * *

Misao walked down the path towards school, Hannya following beside her. She and Aoshi had been woken up his mother, as it was a school day. Misao went into a panic about not telling her parents where she was. She was just so tired and the bed was so comfy she just fell asleep, her sore body wanting and demanding rest. She didn't get into too much trouble just a warning to not scare her parents half to death ever again. Misao wore no elastic straps holding her breasts tightly to her. She decided she wasn't going to hide, she was going to do what Aoshi did and ignore all the stares. 

"Miss Misao?" Misao and Hannya turned around hearing that. A boy Misao's age stood there a light blush covering his cheeks as he spoke to her once more.

"My names Soujiro, I'm in your class." Hannya had glanced his eyes over at Misao to see she was still standing there, not saying a word and her hands crossing under her breasts waiting to see what he was going to say.

"I just wanted to know if you'll come to the dance with me?" Soujiro had blurted out.

"Dance? What dance?" Misao spoke back utterly confused.

"Why, the one that's happening this weekend, all grades are invited too. You don't have to answer me now, just think about it okay? Bye!" And with that Soujiro ran off towards the school.

"You have an admirer cutie." Hannya had spoken bumping into her trying to give Misao more enthusiasm. Misao scowled and soon poked him in the arm and spoke back.

"As do you Hannya-kun."

"What?" He spoke back confusedly and Misao turned him to face her, so he was looking behind them.

"That silent girl who has been following us. Surely you knew that someone was following us."

"Misao that's Tae, she goes to our school and furthermore that's were we are headed."

"I know that baka! She's always watching you though. By the way your shoelace is undone." Hannya had stopped then and looked down seeing his laces were done up. His head jerked up noticing Misao was no longer standing beside him as he could see her figure running off in the distance her laughter faint as well. He turned his head to notice Tae had stopped to look up at him, a small smile on her face. He watched as she kept walking and then her head turned over her shoulder and she spoke to him.

"You better keep walking Hannya-kun or else you'll get into trouble for being late." She had smiled then and at him and he soon jogged to catch up with her and they walked the rest of the way to school together.

* * * *

"MISAO-CHAN!" Misao's head jerked up watching Tokio running towards her holding her lunch bag in one hand. Misao smiled at her friend as they walked to where they usually sat for lunch.

"Have you heard about this dance thing Misao-chan?" Tokio had spoken and Misao soon replied.

"Yeah, just this morning though and some boy asked me to go with him. I can't remember his name though." They sat down greeting the others and Misao spoke once more.

"Did Okami-san ask you Tokio? OWWWWWW!" Misao had yelled as Tokio swatted her over the head with her hand for calling Saitou names.

"Actually he said he'd see me there. He said he'd come for a little bit."

"That's funny I thought he was lea…ah…going to work that's all." Aoshi had spoken. He stopped half way when he received confused looks from Tokio and Misao but glares from the guys. Saitou hadn't told Tokio anything yet. Perhaps he was doing it that night, not really a good choice but then Saitou was pretty stupid when it came to showing feelings and important stuff, but then Aoshi was no better either. The girls had gone off to get a drink and Aoshi sighed, as they thought nothing of his statement earlier.

"Aoshi? You and your brother are hopeless. Tokio-chan doesn't know about what is going on with Saitou, because he's just being a stupid jerk, as are you with Misao-chan."

"Excuse me?" Aoshi had spoken his voice low as though Sano were challenging him.

"Listen to yourself for once! You were about to blurt out he was leaving Kyoto when you haven't even told Misao your news yet!"

"What news?" Aoshi had stiffened hearing Misao's voice and he turned watching as she sat on the grass staring at him. She offered him the drink she bought and it was his favourite, she knew everything about him, down to every little detail, except this one secret. Aoshi cleared his throat and spoke looking at her.

"Well you seemed interested about this dance thing, I thought I could escort you to it. If you really want to go that is." 

"Is everyone else coming as well?" Misao had spoken completely oblivious to the fact it was a cover up.

"Sure we are!" Sano had replied but his eyes were narrowed as he stared at Aoshi.

"Okay, we'll all meet together at the dance!" Misao replied happily not even noticing the tension between Sano and Aoshi.

* * * *

School had finished for the week and Aoshi had said his parents were going out for a family only dinner and he had to go. Misao pouted but soon said it was okay and that she'd see him tomorrow night since Tokio had a whole day worked out for Misao, and the dance would be the first time she'd actually see him that day.

* * * *

It was Saturday night and Misao sighed happily as Tokio finally left. She had been over all afternoon as they spent the morning looking in clothes stores, Misao not liking anything. They ended up going to Tokio's place and they had actually found something Misao thought was half-reasonable. Misao had no clue about this sort of stuff so she was thankful Tokio was here to help because she really didn't want to ask her sisters. Misao had just finished showering about ten minutes ago and was placing her long hair in a braid.

"Mou! So long! Maybe I should get it cut." Misao had spoken to herself as she walked around her room in a pair of form fitting black dress trousers that sat on her hips. There was no way Tokio was getting her into a dress, not with all those crazy boy's going to the dance! She wore a shimmering deep blue crop top that changed to a deep silver-grey in the lights. It tied up around her back in a double knot and around her neck as well. Misao was finishing up her braid tying it with a black tie when there was a knock at her door.

"COME IN!" She had spoken annoyingly and bent over facing the doorway and placing the black sandals she had borrowed from Tokio as well and was placing them on.

"You could at least be a little happy. I mean I did come to walk you to the dance. I thought it was rather gentlemanly of me." Misao stood up hearing Aoshi's voice and looked over at him. He was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and staring at her. She couldn't see his eyes as they were hidden by his long bangs. She hated how he was being secretive now, not saying anything. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a plain white shirt. Both the items fitting him perfectly, especially the shirt showing the fact he had a nice body underneath. He wore a leather jacket over the top and it stopped just before his knees. Misao took a deep breath hoping she wasn't blushing like an idiot.

"What do you think? Different ne?" Misao had spoken doing a small pose, showing him her outfit. Aoshi was mentally noting the fact that yep, she looked pretty good in an outfit like that and was a nicely curved teenager too.

"It's missing something?" Aoshi had spoken walking into the room. Misao placed her hands on her hips and looked at him and then tilted her head slightly wanting to know what he thought was missing. She watched curiously as his hand went under the back of his jacket and her eyes widened when he brought out a single white rose bud. Aoshi stepped closer now and placed the flower close to Misao's face. She had closed her eyes, her dark lashes brushing her cheeks as she smelled the fragrance of the flower. He pulled it away and began placing it in her hair. Aoshi soon stopped finally deciding that the flower was settled and was going to stay in her hair and he looked down noticing Misao was staring up at him. His breath caught, as did Misao's as they stared into each other's eyes. Silence filled the room but they soon separated when Misao's mother called up the stairs to say Hannya had arrived with Tae. Hearing that momentarily surprised Aoshi and Misao but Misao soon grabbed her jacket, it being a leather coat too but it fell to her hips and they walked downstairs and out the door.

"Hey cutie you look great!" Hannya had spoken and the four of them began walking off.

* * * * 

A couple of hours had passed and the hall at the school was packed with students from all grades. There was a small admission fee to pay for all the decorations, the music and the drinks and food. Misao sat at a table, with Aoshi, Sano, Hannya, Beshimi, Shijuksho, Hyotokko, Tae and Tokio. Misao had a few dances with Tae and Tokio but hated the fact that every boy kept coming closer, wanting to brush up against her or try and fill her up. Tokio and Tae had restrained Misao when one guy had pinched her butt. She was so close to smacking him out but was stopped by her "supposed" friends. Some even wanted her to dance with them but after that incident she declined all the time.

"Misao-chan why don't you dance with one of them?" Tae had spoken.

"No way! I don't want them looming and drooling all over me! I don't even know them for that matter! And I don't want them touching my butt either!" Misao had spoken her arms crossing under her breasts.

"So you'll only dance with people you know cutie?" Hannya had spoken and Misao nodded her head.

"Would you dance with me then Misao?" Sano had spoken and Misao laughed softly shaking her head and spoke looking over at him.

"I couldn't do that to you Sano, you'd loose the 'Sanosuke Sagara is a dream guy' fanclub and you'd be most upset then." 

"Hmm good point." Sano spoke again and everyone started laughing. 

"What about me?" Misao stopped laughing hearing Aoshi's low deep voice say that. She glanced over at him but looked up to see he was standing beside her, his hand out silently asking her to dance.

"I don't want a fanclub." He had spoken again and Misao soon placed her hand in his and he walked her out onto the dance floor. A slow song had come on, how appropriate too. Couples were getting up to dance, but many guys and girls stared daggers at the two of them. Aoshi turned around to face Misao bringing her left hand up to his right shoulder, Aoshi's left hand and Misao's right joined together and Aoshi placed his right hand on the small of Misao back, his index finger and thumb brushing her warm skin. He pulled her closer now, liking the softness of her skin but never said anything like that nor did Misao mind or notice for that matter. They swayed perfectly together to the gentle music.

"I didn't know you could dance Aoshi." Misao had spoken looking up at him. His eyes cast downwards and she could finally see the depths of his blue-green eyes staring endlessly into her blue ones.

"One of my many secrets you don't know Misao." She had frowned at that but he soon spoke again.

"Actually, you know all but one secret about me Misao."

"Will you tell me that secret one day?" Misao had asked curiously and rather intrigued.

"One day…" Aoshi had mumbled, his thoughts far away but he instantly stepped back slightly gaining more footing as Misao had been pushed further into him loosing her balance slightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hot breath flowing down his bare neck. Aoshi arms had lifted up holding her just above the hips needing to steady her as well and she hissed slightly. Aoshi had pulled away then, dropping his hands away and Misao soon whispered.

"Bruises…I knew I'd get some and I don't want you to feel guilty either." Aoshi nodded his head hiding his guilt well. Misao separated from him then, and Aoshi noticed a light blush covering her cheeks from experiencing such a contact like that. He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand and began walking towards the exit.

"Its warm, lets get some fresh air." They were now outside, Misao opening her coat up liking the cool breeze. Misao eyes opened as she heard some muffled voices and her and Aoshi walked to the side of a wall and peeked around the corner noticing it to be Tokio and Saitou.

"Aren't you going to tell me I look nice Saitou? I did buy it especially for tonight." Tokio had spoken trying to pry an emotion out of him as she tried standing on tiptoes to gain more height against him but it went unsuccessfully.

"Tokio, I'm trying to tell you something important and you keep butting in all the time." Saitou's voice was rising, anger growing quickly. 

"FINE THEN! KEEP GOING OH GREAT ONE!" Tokio had yelled sarcastically, her anger rising as well.

"No…you idiot not here…" Aoshi had whispered and Misao turned to face him to see he had a saddened expression as though he knew what was happening. Misao turned to face the scene again and found Saitou's fists were clenched so tightly they were literally shaking.

"I'M LEAVING THIS STUPID PLACE. I'M LEAVING THIS DUMP FOR TOKYO. THERE IS NOTHING HERE THAT'S WORTH STAYING FOR!" Misao eyes had widened hearing this. Saitou was leaving! How come she never knew about this? Misao soon flinched, as did Aoshi when there was a loud smack across Saitou's face, his head turning slightly at the force of it. Misao's eyes widened hearing a loud sob leave Tokio as she ran from Saitou, running in hers and Aoshi's direction.

"Tokio-chan…" Misao had spoken quietly and stepped away from the corner of the wall walking into the open and caught the running girl in her arms. Tokio tried getting free but soon stopped knowing it was impossible and sobbed against Misao. Her legs turning to jelly and Misao fell on her butt in the grass unable to support herself and the sobbing girl in her arms. Misao's arms wrapped around Tokio tighter trying to comfort her friend. Aoshi had squatted beside them now placing a hand on the back of Tokio's head and placed a kiss on the side of her head. 

"Go see how he is." Misao had spoken quietly and Aoshi got up and walked over to where Saitou was still standing. Misao couldn't hear anything as a conversation broke out between the two of them and then Saitou placed his hands in his pockets and walked off, going further into the darkness of the schoolyard. 

* * * *

Misao walked quietly beside Aoshi who was carrying a sleeping Tokio in his arms. Misao's place was closer then Aoshi's and Tokio's and so they headed for her home. Tokio had cried herself into sleep and lucky for Misao that Aoshi was nearby as he carried her easily in his arms as though she was as light as a feather.

"What a baka!" Aoshi had whispered looking down at Tokio. Misao turned her head to look at him and his eyes were actually shimmering, with tears but as soon as he turned them towards Misao there saw nothing there. Had Misao just imagined that? She shook her head and kept quiet as she opened the gate to her house and walked towards the door and unlocked it going inside. 

* * * *

"Aoshi it's best if you go home now. I'm sure Saitou will need comforting, even if he was being an insensitive jerk." Misao had spoken. Aoshi nodded his head getting up from the bed and spoke once more then left the room.

"I'll come see you tomorrow."

Misao was now left in the room with a sleeping Tokio tucked in her bed. Misao sat beside her tucking some of Tokio's hair behind her ear and soon whispered then lay down and falling asleep on the unoccupied side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Tokio. I shouldn't have introduced you to him…Saitou no baka…"

* * * *

"She has gone?" Misao shrieked slightly as she turned around to see Aoshi standing in the back doorway. He came and sat down on the porch beside Misao as she was looking into the backyard. 

"Tokio-chan found out he was leaving today." Misao had turned her eyes to see Aoshi nod his head silently. 

"He'd be at the train station by now. He told me to tell you goodbye. He said he expects the weasel girl to behave herself." Misao chuckled slightly and soon looked over at Aoshi once more.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be there watching him go?" Aoshi had shook his head negatively.

"We left…to give him time to straighten things out with Tokio. She was there, waiting to see him off even though he hurt her feelings."

"I didn't know what to do for her Aoshi. She's going through something I know nothing about." Misao had spoken once more.

"Misao, the secret I haven't told you, I'd like to tell you but fear it will do more harm then good. In ways it's good…for me anyway, but bad…for us…"

"Your leaving…aren't you?" Misao had spoken looking over at Aoshi. He nodded his head and Misao bowed her head sighing sadly.

"I guess I'll know how she feels after all."

"Hai…I'm sorry Misao. Its just that Sensei thinks Sano and myself are needed in Tokyo, to help one of his oldest students at his training hall in Tokyo. I would be working at that one and Sano in another one. We will do part time schooling making sure we can finish high school as well. It's a great opportunity for Sano and me. I just, I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to do it like Saitou either."

"You've done pretty well, not as harsh as his. I prefer the way you told me then his way any day. I think you've done pretty well anyway, no slap coming from me. So when is the big departure." Misao was trying to joke but it fell flat, as now wasn't a time for that.

"Monday…" 

"Monday…only today left…one day and that's it…" Misao was mumbling to herself.

"It will never be 'that's it' Misao. We'll always be together, no matter how far apart we are. I'll write to you every chance that I get. I'll send you my address so I can receive letters from you as well." Misao had nodded her head silently and then leaned it against Aoshi's left shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as they stared silently into the backyard knowing this would be there last chance to have a peaceful moment together. 

Unknown to them someone was watching. A saddened face expression looked at their figures. Mrs. Makimachi knowing full well what was happening. She'll need to be ready for when Aoshi leaves, to catch her daughter and comfort her once more.

* * * * 

As though the gods knew how upset Misao was, the day had turned bitterly cold. Misao wore long black pants, a black long sleeved sweatshirt and a black coat as well. The only bit of colour she wore was the deep blue/purple scarf that was wrapped around her neck. She was standing at the train station and watched as Hannya and the others as well as their parent's farewelled Sano and Aoshi. The guys were in their uniforms and were excused from classes in the morning to come say goodbye. Miso had given her best wishes to Sano already. She was sad he was going as well but not like she was with Aoshi. Misao however wasn't going to school today. Her parent's had phoned the school saying she was unwell, basically lying for her and because they are parents no one thinks anything of it. Her parents had rung Aoshi up wishing him well and a safe trip, the same for Sano too. Misao watched as they all departed needing to go to school and work. Even Tae and Tokio, who was still upset about the whole 'Saitou situation', but she still came to say goodbye.

Minutes passed as Misao watched Mr. Shinomori hug Aoshi telling him how proud he was. His mother was a different story all together. She was crying, happiness and sadness. Her boys were all grown up and had left home already. Tears were coming to Misao's eyes as she watched the scene unfold but she turned her head upwards making sure the tears would not fall. 

Minutes passed and Misao soon turned her head back down when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. Aoshi's parents where leaving and now it was her turn to farewell her best friend. She placed a forced smile on and watched as Aoshi fingered her scarf and then looked at her and spoke.

"This is different for you, the colour I mean. I've never seen it before." Aoshi watched as Misao began unwrapping the scarf from around her neck as she spoke to him.

"My dad gave me this when I was first born. I took it everywhere with me, even when it was summer. It became my favourite thing in the whole world. I'm surprised it hasn't been wrecked yet. It still is my favourite too along with the gifts you and the guys gave me. I want you to have it." Misao had placed it over Aoshi's neck and then grabbed the front of his opened coat pulled it over the scarf and began doing up the buttons.

"You'll get cold…" Misao spoke softly. She soon felt a pressure under her chin and lifted her head up to look into sad blue-green eyes.

"I can't take this Misao, it's your favourite." Aoshi had spoken. Misao placed her hand on his cheek and then spoke softly so he could only hear this once.

"You're my favourite too, so I think they should go together." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and Aoshi soon spoke softly, moving closer towards her.

"Are you going to cry for me Misao?"

"Maybe…" She had whispered casting her head aside. 

"Please don't. That will be hard on me as well and besides I want to see my happy and smiling Misao once more." Misao had turned her head towards him, a smile etched on her lips and not a forced one either. 

They stared silently at each other but Misao couldn't help it any longer and wrapped her arms around his upper chest wanting to be hugged by him once more. Aoshi knew it was coming and placed his arms around her as well, brushing one of his hands in her soft dark tresses while the other stroked her back comfortingly. Misao let go when she heard the boarding call for Aoshi's train. His hands where cupping her cheeks and Misao watched as his face drew nearer, those lips of his coming closer. She had gasped softly when they were pressed against hers and her arms wrapped around his neck holding him close and responding awkwardly to the kiss as it was her first ever kiss and she was just learning. It showed all the emotions that were running through both of them at this very moment love, forgiveness, sadness and friendship. Aoshi soon broke from her and walked to the platform stepping up into a carriage. Misao moved closer to and watched as he was stepping in and giving the guy his ticket when her two soft hands covered one of his, stopping him from going any further. Aoshi turned around to see a distraught Misao not wanting to let go. The train was slowly moving away and Misao was walking beside it.

"When I finish school, I'm coming to Tokyo to find you." Misao didn't care how stupid or love struck she sounded but was definitely surprised to feel a light squeeze coming from his hand and he soon spoke.

"Do you promise Misao?"

"Hai I promise Aoshi…I'll come and find you…" She was jogging now, her hands still clasped over his.

"Let go Misao…let go…" Aoshi had whispered looking down at her. Misao bit her lip coming to a complete stop as her hands dropped away from Aoshi's and she watched his figure move further into the carriage and the train disappeared into the distance. Misao's head was bowed and it began raining just adding to her sadness. Misao loved rainy days but today she hated them. Today she hated everything. She turned around and began walking her legs moving, taking her somewhere.

* * * *

Half an hour had passed and Misao was soaked. She made it to a tall building and looked up noticing it was the office her mother worked in. She walked through the electronic sliding doors and towards the lifts not even replying to the greetings she received from her mum's colleagues. 

She walked out of the lifts when she reached her mother's level and made it to her office not even knocking on the door. She swung it open and all these people turned to stare at her wandering who she was. Some knew her, some didn't. Misao could faintly hear her mother speaking to them and she watched them walk past her and then the clicking of the door was heard indicating it was only her and her mother left in the room.

Misao began walking closer to her mum who was still sitting in her chair silently watching her. Misao fell to the ground then, her legs tired, her whole body weak and she soon placed her head into her mum's lap, wrapping her arms around her waist and whispered brokenly to her mother and then cried her heart out.

"He's gone mum…Aoshi's gone…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	5. Chapter 5

****

Under the Cherry Tree

It's been nearly a year that Aoshi has been away from Kyoto. Misao was sitting in her room on the desk looking out into the yard. She was over the shock and the real sadness of crying all the time in front of others, as Aoshi had gone. She cried sometimes but only when she were alone so no one would pity her. She even missed Sano, the baka who always called her weasel girl.

She spent a lot of time with her mum explaining a few things, what she felt hurt the most in her heart. Her mum was a little surprised about Misao blurting out she thought she was falling in love with Aoshi. She said she wanted to pass it off with it being mostly friendship and the fact that he was her first and ever friend but that wasn't what was going through her body, her heart or her mind. Misao's mum had discovered her daughter had found her first ever crush. She had found and lost her first ever love and she was only a 14-year-old teenager. It actually meant a great deal to Misao as she had received her first true kiss from him and her mum had been surprised yet again about hearing that but comforted her youngest daughter through everything.

Misao sighed as she looked around her room. Boxes had been packed up only leaving her bed and a few sets of clothes as well as the desk that was actually staying. They were moving house yet again. Okon was leaving home, going to live with her boyfriend, the one Misao saw her kissing outside all those years ago. They were pretty serious and Mr. Makimachi was rather angry that he hadn't even been introduced to the boy that had stolen his eldest daughter's heart. Okon had been a little reluctant thinking her family would embarrass her and he'd never want to be with her again but Yahiko finally came over to the Makimachi residence and stayed for dinner. He loved them, like his own family. His little sister Tsubame was a year younger then Misao and went to a different school. Misao had met her a couple of times since they spent some family outings with Yahiko's family because of the seriousness between their "children". She was shy at first and major sweet, loved cooking food and Misao didn't mind as she made great dishes. They felt like sisters already and Misao loved play fighting with Yahiko too. What made Yahiko and Okon blush was when both sets of parents started talking about future wedding plans and grandchildren. 

Hannya, Beshimi, Shijuksho and Hyotokko tried comforting Misao as much as they could but they needed to deal with their own sadness at seeing their childhood friends gone. Hannya was separating from the group on weekends as he and Tae became more involved with each other but he always came and sat with them at lunch no matter what. Tae had come a few times but disliked how the topic was either about training, Aoshi or their adventures. Tokio didn't mind though since some included her "wolf". She was still saddened like Misao, especially the way he told her that he was going. They too had comforted each other knowing what the other was going through. They spent many weekends together, sleeping over each other's houses, especially since the guys had part time jobs. Misao thought it would be a good idea and it would help keep her busy and so she works for one of the supermarkets, stacking shelves. She didn't want to be out the front as it was quieter working at night. Misao had met Soujiro again, as he happened to work at the same supermarket and he too stacked the shelves at night. Misao had apologised about not going with him to the dance and explained it being Aoshi's last school function since he left for Tokyo and Soujiro understood. Those two had gotten pretty close, as it was inevitable since they stacked shelves in the same lane. Misao knew Soujiro was a nice teenage boy but she knew he was beginning to feel smitten against her. She wasn't too sure but that's the way she seemed to feel around him. He would stand pretty close or lean over her shoulder as though wanting to touch her but didn't. Misao had gone to her mother telling her about this and the only reply she got was 'Misao-chan you are a very pretty teenage girl and this boy seems to thing so too.' Misao had scrunched her face up at not receiving the answer she wanted and replied back saying she didn't think of him like that and that she didn't want a relationship. Her mother was rather quiet when Misao was speaking, but on the inside she was thinking Misao was going to say something about Aoshi but in the end it had been she wasn't ready for something like that with anyone. Her mother had smiled and finally told her daughter to talk to the young man and tell him how she feels. 

Misao and the guys still went to training and frequently asked their teacher if he'd heard the latest news from Tokyo. He always shook his head negatively and told them everything would be all right. They were being looked after but around this time of year it would get really busy. His training was quite different from other training halls and he charged lesser prices too and interacted with every single student telling them how to improve. That's why he had asked Sano and Aoshi to go because he knew they could handle the business of helping to run the two training halls. More and more people liked his style of individual interaction as well as a group interaction. Sano had been a little reluctant at first since he was working with a female, on older one then him and a more experienced one too. They both taught the teenagers from ages 12 to 18, while Aoshi worked with an elder man, four years older then him to be precise and they taught the adults. 

* * * *

"MISAO-CHAN!" There was a loud knock on Misao's door and she got off the desk and opened it up to reveal Omasu. She was dressed in a plain dark green dress with spaghetti straps. She held a black knitted sweater in her hands and she wore plain black sandals. She had applied light make up to her face not wanting to ruin her natural look. Misao smiled at her sister, as she looked much older then she was. She was going on a first date with the guy she had the hots for. Funnily enough it happened to be Kuro. He and Misao knew each other from going to the same training school and Misao had dragged Omasu along just to show her where she goes. Misao had to suppress her laughter as her sister finally saw Kuro and he wasn't in his school uniform either, he was wearing his training pants, nothing else. Actually he was walking out of the bathroom placing his gi top on but it was left open and Omasu was looking at his bare chest and blushing rather brightly too. Misao being the younger sister had to embarrass her even more by waving Kuro over and introducing the two of them. They knew each other from having classes together but Omasu was awfully shy, but what she didn't know at the time was Kuro that she was pretty cute and her shyness made her even cuter. Omasu had beaten Kuro in asking if he wanted to go catch a movie and maybe get some food sometime and her eyes were wide with shock when he had agreed. They set a time and day and Kuro and Misao's teacher had called them to start warming up. Kuro had waved and began walking off, his back to Omasu and so he never got to see the small victory dance she did. Misao giggled happily for her sister and said she'll see her later on that night. 

"Omasu you look beautiful!" Misao had spoken hugging her sister. 

"Thanks Misao-chan. That makes me feel a little better. I'm just so nervous." Omasu had spoken. Misao shook her head and grabbed her sisters hand bringing her into her room and closed the door so she could look at herself in the fall length mirror that hung on the back of the door. Misao stood behind her sister and smiled realising she was shorter then herself. Omasu's hair was placing back in a ponytail and Misao took it out and grabbed her black hair clip and placed it into her hair. That looked so much better as her soft brown hair framed her face and fell to her shoulders. 

"There now you look even prettier. You're going to blow his mind when he gets a look at you Omasu!" Misao giggled seeing the telltale blush form over her sisters cheeks and hugged her once more then ushered her out of the room when their father said Kuro was here. Seconds went by and soon Misao tiptoed down the hallway and stuck her head around the corner looking downstairs to see Kuro standing at the door and looking at Omasu. He had bought her some purple flowers and she blushed lightly but thanked them. Misao turned her head finding two more figures near her and she found it was her mother and Okon, who was staying the night to finish packing her stuff, and they wanted to peek as well. 

"You know you shouldn't be spying on them." Another voice had interrupted and all three females turned around to see it was their dad or husband. They were silent for a moment and then he pushed his way through wanting to have a look as well. Misao was still the closest and she soon squinted her eyes as Kuro came closer placing a light kiss on Omasu's cheek. She could see the redness from her sister but smiled when she watched Kuro's eyes drift up the stair's to where Misao and the rest of her family were. He gave her a silent wave and soon placed his hand on Omasu's lower back walking her out of the house. The clicking of the door finally meant they had gone. 

"He knew we were here all the time." Misao spoke and began walking to her room.

"How did he know?" Misao's mum and older sister asked. She glanced over at her father who had a small smile on his face and she spoke once more.

"He's a martial artist, he knew I was there before you guys even came. He's very good when it comes to sensing people, one of the best actually and after all he's a black belt too. Well I'm having an early night."

Misao walked to her door and glanced down the hallway to see her father was the only one left. He had a saddened face expression and was just about to walk back downstairs when Misao spoke.

"I love you dad!" He turned his head, a bright smile on his face. Misao knew he thought she was going to forget about that. She had on some occasions, especially when she was thinking of Aoshi and Sano but now her routine was back. He waved her off and walked downstairs. Misao giggled going into her room knowing that knocked him out of a sour mood all the time.

* * * *

Misao had woken up to some banging going on downstairs. She looked out the window noticing the removal truck was loading the boxes into the back and she quickly dressed and began taking her own boxes downstairs. Misao noticed that Omasu was nowhere in sight and she went back upstairs and knocked lightly on her sister's bedroom door. There was no answer and so she opened the door and walked in noticing she wasn't inside. She moved over towards the window and looked out into the backyard noticing Omasu was sitting on the swing that had been left there since the last occupants of the house. She was still dressed in her bedclothes as a robe wrapped around her body. Misao soon left the room to go see how her night went.

* * * *

"Neesan? How did it go?" Misao spoke scarring her sister but all that was forgotten when she looked into her brown eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. Misao kneeled in front of her sister placing her hands over her sisters, which were sitting in her lap.

"Neesan what happened? If he hurt you! I'll str-"

"No, it's just that the night was wonderful and he was really sweet and we talked about a lot of stuff. When he dropped me off home…" Misao placed a smile on her face thinking it was good but soon realised that if it was good her sister wouldn't be crying.

"Nothing…not a kiss…maybe he thought we were only going out as friends and he probably doesn't think of me like that." Omasu's shoulders slouched and Misao soon pulled her too her feet and spoke.

"Meet me at the training hall at about 2 this afternoon. I'll shout you some ice cream, double choc-chip, neesan." Misao spoke encouragingly, as that was Omasu's favourite. Misao soon received a light hug from her sister and a silent nod saying she'd be there.

* * * *

It was coming to the end of training and Misao was warming down next to Kuro, having planned it that way so she could speak to him.

"Kuro, this might be embarrassing but I hope it isn't, why didn't you kiss my sister?" His face turned looking over at Misao, not a hint of embarrassment whatsoever.

"She was so nervous and when I took her hand or kissed her cheek she looked like she was going to explode with anger or something, she was so red. I was trying to be nice, telling her she looked pretty but I guess it was the wrong thing to say and do so I thought it best I didn't kiss her."

"Anger? No you dummy not from anger! Look my sister likes you okay, and I mean REALLY likes you. She was just nervous she was going to mess it up and you wouldn't want to see her again. She wasn't angry she was flushed that you'd hold her hand or kiss her cheeks. She was actually waiting for it and hoping for it too." The door soon opened cutting Misao off from saying anymore and both of them turned to see it was Omasu. She was wearing a pair of black tight fitting jeans with a pair of sneakers and a dark brown tank top, which showed off her mid section. She sat on the floor taking off her shoes and Misao soon spoke up.

"Kuro, I think you should do it now, when she's not expecting it so she won't become so nervous and it'll be a real surprise. Maybe it will loosen her up when she's around you."

"In front of everyone?" He spoke an eyebrow raised turning to look over at Misao. Misao smiled and soon spoke back.

"Of course. I've seen a few of the guys already eyeing her out and this is your chance to say she's your girlfriend and nobody else can have her." Misao watched as Kuro eyebrow twitched as she said a few of the guys were eyeing her. That was a lie but hey he needed a push anyway. Misao watched as Kuro began crossing the hall in determined strides and she watched as Omasu stood up ready to say something but was unable to as he had wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing his lips down on hers. Omasu was a head shorter then Kuro and so she had stood on tiptoes responding to his kiss and placed her arms around his neck. There were shocked stares from the other students but all Misao did was smile happily and watched as they pulled apart and Omasu placed her shoes on and Kuro grabbed his bag and they walked out of the training hall. Misao didn't mind she would be having ice cream by herself, as long as things were sorted out between those two she was happy.

* * * *

"TAIDAMA!" Misao had called walking into the house. They were moving to their new house tomorrow, well not Misao, Okon or Omasu since they had school tomorrow.

"Misao-chan where on earth have you been? I've been trying to find you for hours now. I rang the supermarket and Hiko-san and your friends places."

"What's wrong? Is it Okon, or Omasu or dad?" Misao had spoken back alarmingly. She sighed when her mum shook her head negatively.

"Aoshi called Misao." Misao's eyes had frowned sadly, she had missed his call. He never called. He only sent letters.

"W-What did he say?" Misao spoke in a small voice sitting on the bottom stairs. Her mum sat next to her and soon spoke.

"He's taking a handful of students aged from 12-18 because Hiko-san said that he and Sano could handle it and they are going on tour. They'll be going all over Japan and to China as well. He was so excited he wanted to tell you and to say that you can't right because they won't have a fixed address. He said he'll miss your letters and he's sorry he doesn't write a lot but its real busy now trying to get everything organised. Every chance he gets he'll try and send a postcard. He must be changing Misao-chan he sounds like a 20-year-old young man on the phone. I'm sorry you missed his call sweetie I couldn't even tell him we were moving, his phone cut out."

"Oh…" Misao had whispered and then got up walking towards the back door.

"Misao, you shouldn't be pining over him like this. It's not good for you." Her mother spoke seriously.

"Mum it's not like that. You of all people should know what I've gone through in childhood at not having friends and then Aoshi came and he liked me and he wanted to be my friend but not only that my BEST friend. That I'll never forget. I'm more upset that I actually missed his call, its been ages since I received a letter and now I know why. At least I'm happy he still remembers me and the fact he did call." Her mother nodded her head silently and Misao kept walking. She sat down on the porch looking into the backyard for the last time.

* * * *

Misao looked at her watch noticing lunchtime was fast approaching. She was sitting at her desk listening to her teacher talk about some type of history. She hadn't been paying attention much and just wanted to have some lunch and sit with Hannya, Tokio and the others. Misao glanced to her right to see Tokio looked just as bored as she and soon a voice over the louder speaker had interrupted their teacher.

"Misao Makimachi please come to administration straight away, Misao Makimachi please come to administration straight away, thank you." Her teacher nodded for her to leave and Misao walked out of the room, down the hall and finally opened the door to administration.

"You have a call Miss Makimachi." Mrs. Shinahara, one of the secretary's had spoken. Misao gave a confused expression but soon picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello?" Misao's eyes widened hearing that voice and she soon spoke again, a little loudly this time as though she couldn't believe it.

"OH MY GOD AOSHI!" Misao looked over at Mrs. Shinahara who was staring at her and she soon quieted down.

"Where are yo- Going to China…WHAT NOW?!? NO WAIT…" Misao looked at the phone as it had gone dead. Her eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance. No wonder he never rang. Something was always went wrong or something was always happening. He would suddenly have to go and he would hang up not even listening to the conversation. Just the way he was with her mother the other night. Misao placed the phone down and thanked Mrs. Shinahara for calling her to the office and soon left going back to class to grab her books as the bell had gone for lunch.

* * * *

"Hey cutie what were you called up for?" Hannya had spoken sitting down with tae ever present and by his side.

"I got a phone call…from Aoshi…" There were stares all round and then everyone spoke at once, 'how is he, where is he, what's he and Sano doing and when's he coming back.' 

"Wait!" Misao had spoken placing up her hands. Silence feel and she soon spoke again.

"I doubt if we were talking for two minutes! I know he phoned up mum the other day but I wasn't even home and all I got out of him was a hello and I'm off to China! That was it and he hung up the phone! Inconsiderate baka!" Misao was fuming now. She began seething in her silence, as the others hate in silence as well. No more talking was occurred on Misao's behalf. 

* * * *

Two months had passed and Misao had stopped by the new owners of her old place to see if there was any mail for her family. She did this on the off chance she might get a letter from Aoshi. The people would place the mail in a pot just near the door so she could collect it. On the third week of the second month Misao had received a postcard from Beijing, which was quite old as though it had been forgotten. It was dated last month for that matter. There wasn't much written on it just the usual place of where they were touring next, how busy it was and he couldn't wait to get back to Japan.

* * * *

Misao sighed walking home from work and passed her old house seeing a figure sitting on the top step of the house and leaning against the post. She kept walking thinking nothing of it and finally got home. 

"TAIDAMA!" Misao soon heard hurried footsteps and watched her mother rush over, a letter already opened and in her hand.

"Those rude neighbours dropped this off, saying they "forgot" to give it to you a while back. It's from Aoshi!" Misao grabbed it and read the contents:

__

'Hey Misao,

Long time no hear from me, sorry about that. As you should know we arrived back in Japan a couple of weeks ago. I'll be in Kyoto next week and can't wait to see you. It'll only be for two days but hey better then nothing I suppose. I'll see you at your place, I want it to be a surprise, so you don't know when I'm coming, but I'll give you a hint, I'll be leaving on the 25th of March.

See you soon,

Aoshi.'

Misao eyes were wide in horror. Today was the 25th! She'd missed him. Misao gasped now finally coming to her senses seeing the lone figure on her old house steps. Misao had run out the door not telling her mum were she was going and run to her old house. She was praying to the gods hoping he'd be there. She finally made it and turned around the stone wall, her heart sank, and he was no where in sight. Misao didn't give herself time to catch her breath as she raced all the way home yelling for her mum to drive her to the airport.

While Misao's mum drove Misao was on the car phone finding out when the plane left for Tokyo.

"WHAT! Are you sure? Thank you." Misao hung up and looked at her watch. The plane was going to leave in 15 minutes and they were still twenty minutes away! Misao began fisting her hands becoming insanely frustrated as all there lights changed against them and there was a mini traffic jam. 

* * * *

They had finally arrived, Misao jumping out of the car and running into the airport. She scanned the monitors looking for Tokyo and her eyes widened seeing 'departing' flashing on screen. She read the gate number and ran for her life. 

Many minutes passed by as she reached the gate, to find no passengers sat in the seat. She asked one of the employees which plane was the one to Tokyo and he pointed to the one that was pulling away from the tube the passengers walked down to get into the plane. 

"Aoshi…" Misao had whispered and walked up to the glass her hands pressed against them as though wanting to touch the plane, to get on it herself. Misao watched tearfully as it began moving away. 

Half an hour had passed and Misao watched it take off. She'd missed him again. Misao slid to the carpet her hands still pressed against the glass as well as her forehead. Silent tears fell down her cheeks and that's how her mother found her. Employees had no clue what to do but Mrs. Makimachi told them to leave her alone, she'd needed to let her emotions out and not be disturbed by others. 

Misao could feel the presence of people watching her, but at this moment she did not care. Misao knew her mother was nearby too but not coming over, knowing all too well that she had to do this by herself.

Minutes passed by and Misao soon stood up brushing the rest of her tears away and found her mother standing beside her now, her arm wrapped around her shoulders. Misao looked up giving her a slight smile and she placed her arm around her mum's waist and they walked slowly out of the airport going back home.

* * * *


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: I thought I best write something in here. I hope this gives you readers a bit of a cliff hanger…maybe again…I'm working on ideas for the next chapter…in my head that is. J Now for anyone who likes Soujiro well be warned he is not liked in this fic. The thought of Misao and someone else other then Aoshi is just infuriating to me so all my fics are PRO Aoshi and Misao. Now that hence the fact Misao does get into a relationship with Sano...later chapters…just a teaser there. But do not be disappointed Aoshi and Misao fans cos if you've read my stories my two fav characters eventually get together in the end…you just have to wait first… Thanks for reading and please review…

****

Under the Cherry Tree

A 16-year-old Misao sat on her bed looking over at the kimono that hung on a hook. It was plain with no design etched into the fabric but was blue and green, colours of the ocean and very elegant. She could hear faint laughter and happiness coming from all the people downstairs in the house. It was the Hanami Festival again and Misao would spend the time at Aoshi's and hers tree alone. Misao sighed getting up and undressed placing the kimono on. Kuro, Tokio and Yahiko's families were spending Hanami with hers. Hannya was spending his with Tae. They were going through some rough patches in their relationship and Misao seemed to think it was coming to an end. In a way she knew Hannya would be thinking that too. 

Misao looked in the mirror tying the kimono up. It fit her perfectly, her mother having bought it for her saying she was growing up and needed to dress like a young lady more often. Of course not in kimonos all the time, only these on special occasions and festivals but her mother and Okon would always sigh and make a fuss when Misao came downstairs wearing jeans and a shirt or shorts and a shirt. She was only going for a walk, or to training wearing her gi top and pants. What was the point of dressing up when all she wanted was to be comfortable?

Misao looked in the mirror to see her eyes were brighter then ever but she was sad. Aoshi had not written for months now. She soon shook her head not wanting to think about him and untied her braid and ran the brush through her hair. It fell past her butt now and she soon picked it up placing it in a high ponytail. Misao took a deep breath placing on some comfortable slippers and then walked out of her room and downstairs to greet the others cheerfully.

* * * *

Hours had passed and the sun was setting casting bright oranges, yellows and reds throughout the sky and the stormy clouds that were rolling in. Misao had walked off and now she stood looking at the branch her and Aoshi used to sit on. Her hand came out brushing along the tree and soon Aoshi's 10 year old voice could be heard…

__

"Come on Misao, I'll help you up." Misao smiled hearing that. He looked like a little monkey hanging upside down and his hair was becoming so messy. She too had hung upside down as well.

Misao was swinging her legs slightly as she now sat on the branch. She turned her head to face the unoccupied side of the branch and blinked once. A small silhouette of a 10-year-old Aoshi sat near her and spoke.

__

"But I like you…" Misao smiled closing her eyes hearing that. He sounded so shy and he twirled the blossoms in his hands as though uncertain about what he was saying as though she were going to reject him. Misao thought she was the luckiest little girl in the world. Someone actually liked her.

__

"Can I…Can we be friends Aoshi? Can I do those things with you too?"

"You bet! I'll be the bestest friend you'll ever have in the whole world!" Unshed tears glistened in Misao's eyes at hearing that run through her mind. He was right too. He was and always will be the bestest friend she'll ever have in her life and in the entire world.

__

"If I ever leave Misao, we'll never be apart cause I know somehow we'll always be connected together." Misao sighed hearing his voice fade away and she looked up into the night sky, starring up at the bright moon before it was engulfed by stormy clouds and soon whispered to no one.

"Happy Hanami Aoshi, where ever you are."

* * * *

(Tokyo…)

Sakura trees were in full bloom in the parks. Lanterns glowed throughout the trees giving the blossoms and eerie glow. Faint voices of families and friends could be heard celebrating into the night. Far away from any civilization in the park a lone tree stood in darkness, being forgotten. The moonlight gave the white cherry blossoms the color of silver-blue. A lone figure wearing all black sat on a high branch looking up at the moon. Long bangs hid his blue-green eyes from view but if anyone saw them up close they sparkled mischievously. They had not changed since he was a small boy. His ponytail long gone, but small wisps of hair still fell down his neck stopping short of his shoulders.

"Happy Hanami my Misao-chan." The figure had whispered. The wind blew ruffling his hair and his trench coat flapped in the cool breeze giving away his position and soon a voice was spoken.

"Aoshi-anata? What are you doing up there? We should be heading to the restaurant or we'll be late." Aoshi slid off the high branch landing gracefully on the ground in a silent crouch. He stood to his full height looking over at the young woman who only came to his shoulders and was carrying some gifts. He grabbed them silently and began walking.

"What were you doing up there anyway? I hate how I keep loosing you all the time anata." Her soft voice spoke once more.

"Just thinking." He spoke turning his head up to the moon once more.

"Hmm about what?" Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly. She always wanted to know the ins and outs of everything he did. He sighed and soon spoke.

"Nothing much…just home I guess." The conversation had stopped there. The young woman wrapped an arm around his and they walked to the restaurant in silence.

* * * *

(Kyoto…)

Misao lay snuggled in her bed, a small smile etched onto her lips, those blues eyes shut off to the world, as she was fast asleep.

* * * *

Many months passed and Misao was becoming more and more saddened. It wasn't just her either. Tokio was feeling it too. The school year was drawing to a close and next year it would just be Misao and Tokio as Hannya, Shijuksho, Hyotokko and Beshimi were completing their last school year. She had gotten so used to being around them all the time it was going to feel quite strange not seeing them around. 

Misao had been right about Tae and Hannya. They did break up about a week after the Hanami celebrations. Tae was accepted to a university in Osaka as was Hyotokko and Beshimi. Shijuksho was going to travel a bit and Hannya was going on an exchange to America. 

It was coming closer to their formal dinner and dance that had been set up by some of the female students in their grade. Actually it was this weekend and Hannya and Shijuksho had invited Misao and Tokio so the group could spend this night together. Beshimi and Hyotokko were going solo not being able to choose from the number of girls in their grade to go with. They didn't want to disappoint any of them so they decided they'd dance with all of them when they got there. 

Misao wanted to wear a nice pantsuit but her mother and both sisters this time would have none of it. So after school they had gone down the street to find something for Omasu and Misao. She had scrunched her face up at everything they held up to show her. She did try some things on but they felt really uncomfortable, especially since she wasn't used to it. Some dresses that were her actual size swam on her while others were so tight she felt like she couldn't breath. Misao had fumed many times about staying in the same shop for so long. She ended up walking out of one but her mother raced after her and dragged her back in. 

Hours had passed and Misao was still walking around in her school uniform at 7pm! She was literally fuming, her eyes staring daggers into the back of her mum and sisters heads. She glanced at a store noticing something that caught her eye in the window. She ducked in without her family members even noticing and found her size, tried it on and then bought it straight away and walked outside noticing they finally realised she had disappeared and sat down knowing they wouldn't know were to start looking.

"Okay, we can go home now." Misao spoke up dangling a shopping bag in front of her. They came rushing over but Misao placed it behind her back shaking her head negatively.

"Not until tomorrow night." She had spoken and then skipped away heading for a cab so she could go home. She flagged one down and waved for them to hurry up or she was going to leave without them. The other three females in the household were now the fuming ones as they walked to the cab and got in. Misao was all smiles holding her bag to her chest and smiling smugly all the way home. 

* * * *

(Saturday, Prom night – 5:30pm)

"Misao-chan aren't you going to tell me what you're wearing?" Tokio had spoken sitting in the room. They sat on the carpeted floor in Misao's room looking at hair accessories and different shoes. Tokio was wearing a baggy shirt while Misao was in her bathrobe.

"Nope! What the big deal, you'll know pretty soon anyway." Misao spoke absently as she found the shoes she was looking for and the hair clip she'd use as well.

"Misao-chan you're so frustrating!" Tokio had yelled and walked out the room taking her dress with her. Misao smiled and soon got up and walked over to the door locking it and then over to her wardrobe to get out her outfit. She wasn't too sure if her mum would be pleased. After all it wasn't really a dress, but it wasn't really a pantsuit either. It was a bit of both, well that's how it looked to Misao anyway. She brought it out placing on the navy blue pants that fit her perfectly. They hung on her hips and she brought out the top placing her arms through the long sleeved chiffon sleeves and did up the buttons. The top was navy blue like the pants and stopped just above her belly button. Her mid section revealed. Silver glitter speckled over the front and back of the top while chiffon was sewn into the bottom of the top and fell down to Misao's ankles. Misao placed some silver earrings and matching necklace on. She got them for her 16th birthday from her mum and dad. She placed the silver clip in her hair pulling the strands of hair away from her face which had make up applied to it but rather natural and very light. Her lips had just the hint of a brown and plum colour on them. The rest of her hair fell freely down her back in soft wavy curls. Misao took a deep breath when she heard the frustrated calls of her family and Tokio wanting to see what she was wearing. Misao placed on some perfume she found in the box the one that smelled the best anyway. She opened the door and began walking down the hall. The house her parents had moved to this time wasn't as big as the previous one but Misao still had a room upstairs and the backyard had the most beautiful garden Misao had ever seen. Misao peeked around the corner to see her mum, dad and Okon talking to Tokio and Omasu. 

Tokio was wearing a dark red dress with spaghetti straps and it fell to her knees. The top area hugged her form but once it reached her waist it flowed freely. She wore black strap shoes, which made her look really tall and a black choker. She really couldn't do much with her hair because it was so short so she placed it into a ponytail and curled it all up. Omasu had on a dark brown dress that was strapless. It hugged her form all the way down to her ankles and had a split that stopped just above her left leg. She too wore black shoes and had a black choker around her neck. Misao cleared her throat and stood at the top of the stairs. They had all turned around to stare silently at her. Misao descended the stairs to stand in front of them and soon spoke.

"What do you think?" Misao had spoken doing a small turn and then her father spoke up. 

"Where is my little Misao-chan and what have you done with her?" Misao smiled and received a hug from her father.

"I know it's not a dress mum, but is it okay? Please tell me you like it?" Misao was biting her lip now wanting her mum's approval. She soon noticed bright smiles on all the females standing in front of her and her mum kissed her forehead and soon spoke.

"You looked beautiful Misao. Like a true young lady." Misao smiled brightly hearing that and walked down the passageway heading outside into the backyard. She began walking around in the garden and stopped at the white rose bush picking one of the roses and smelling the sweet fragrance.

"Misao-chan?" Misao opened her eyes smiling happily and half turned around, the rose still close to her face as she held it with her right hand and she was soon snapped on camera. 

"MUM! I wasn't even ready!" Misao yelled exasperated walking back towards the porch.

"That's the whole point sweetie, it looks natural like that and very elegant." Misao rolled her eyes and soon walked inside getting rid of all the thorns on the rose and cutting the stem off making it shorter.

"What's that for sweetie?" Misao's mother had spoken curiously. Just before Misao answered there was a knock on the door and she looked down at her watch knowing Hannya and Shijuksho would be early since they were walking to the school.

"Speak of the devil." Misao had spoken walking out of the kitchen and into the main entrance area. There stood Hannya and Shijuksho dressed in tuxedo's, minus the bow ties. Shijuksho had a dark red vest under his jacket matching the colour of Tokio's dress. Hannya wore all black, with the shirt done all the way up to his neck. Misao smiled walking towards them and placed the rose into Hannya's front jacket pocket, giving him a bit of colour.

"It was missing something." Misao spoke smiling up at him. A hint of a smile etched his lips and they soon waved goodbye and walked out the door and through the gate.

"Surprised ne?" Misao spoke looking over at Hannya and he nodded his head and then spoke up.

"Yeah, didn't know a weasel girl like you could look that good." Misao blushed hearing that and then scrunched her face up in announce at realising he called her weasel girl. She soon looped her arm with his and they began walking down the pathway, Hannya chuckling lightly.

"It looks good on you Cutie. I'm definitely going to have to get a picture and send it to Aoshi just so he can see what he's missing in Kyoto." Misao's blush didn't fade at hearing that it just grew more intense. Hannya's laugh grew more loudly and Shijuksho and Tokio joined in as well. She soon felt the press of Hannya's lips against her temple and he soon whispered an apology into her ear. They kept walking with Misao and Tokio trying to ignore the whistles they received from young men that walked by and Hannya and Shijuksho tried to ignore the giggles and blushes from other females walking down the street as well.

* * * *

The hall was pact with students and bright decorations hung from the ceiling. Music was blaring loudly and there was plenty of seating, food and soft drinks. Misao received stares from some of the other male students in Hannya's grade and became a little nervous when some wouldn't stop staring. So she did the only thing she could. Place on a semi-happy face, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was feeling and stick to Hannya like glue.

* * * *

Hours had passed and Hannya and Misao were actually up on the dance floor and dancing. It was a slow song so it was easy to move too, since you hardly had to move at all. 

"Cutie, you're rather quiet? Thinking about Aoshi?" Hannya had spoken knocking Misao out of her thoughts. She blushed embarrassed as he was right on target and she soon spoke.

"It's your last function to ever have anything to do with this school and it's a shame he wasn't here to participate in it and wish you guys luck since your all going away." 

"Aa, that would have been nice but then I wouldn't have had the pleasure of taking you to the dance because Aoshi would have asked you first and you would have gone with him instead of me." Misao frowned and soon opened her mouth to speak but was unable to as a finger was placed against her lips and Hannya shook his head negatively.

"Don't deny what you would have done Misao. I've known you for a long time now and you would have gone with him if he were here."

"No, I don't think I would have Hannya. I may be dancing with you now and you came and picked me up but I feel like I'm going with all of you, even Aoshi too even though he is not here. Is that weird or wrong of me?" Misao had spoken and Hannya smiled and shook his head. Misao smiled in return but soon two very familiar presence's were close and watching the both of them.

"Did I end up telling you why Tae and me split up?" Hannya spoke turning Misao to face the two people that stood glaring at them from the doorway.

"Found them in bed together." Hannya spoke and Misao looked over noticing it to be Tae and Soujiro. Her eyes narrowed glaring back at them. Misao was beginning to fume. How could shee have done that to one of her friends. 

"Hannya? Are you okay? I mean it must have been a shock?" Misao spoke pulling away to look up at her friend. 

"It was but it just made me realise she wasn't for me. One of the facts being she didn't like sitting with us at lunch and she always tried pulling me away but I refused cause I knew you guys first before her. Besides what's that phrase they say, _'Plenty of fish in the sea'_. I just think of myself as one lonely fish in a school of fish who is going to separate and find himself someone new." Misao smiled up at him hearing that but soon shook her head and hugged her friend then whispered in his ear.

"You'll never be a lonely fish, you'll always have us." Misao smiled when she heard laughter escape his lips as he hugged her back. Misao eyes widened when Hannya was pulled unexpectedly away from her and Soujiro stood in front of her grabbing her forcefully around her waist. She could smell alcohol on his breath. He wasn't even old enough to drink yet and he was on the tipsy side and being completely rude. Misao tried pulling away from him but was unsuccessful as he had a death grip around her waist and it was beginning to hurt. Hannya soon walked back over and placed a hand on Soujiro's shoulder and spoke.

"I think you'd better leave." Misao watched wide eyed as Soujiro abruptly let go and turned around delivering a very unexpected smack in the face to Hannya. Hannya's head whipped around slightly by the force of the punch but he turned his head back to face him, his hand coming up to his mouth but no blood had been spilled. Misao could feel his battle aura evolving and soon felt the presence's of Shijuksho, Beshimi and Hyotokko who too were alert with what was happening. Misao watched wide eyed as Hannya walked past Soujiro grabbing her hand and pulling her further into the dance floor and began dancing once again. Soujiro however did not give up and came over and began talking to Hannya.

"Let her go bastard. She's my woman! No one would want a freak like you! Not even Tae liked ya, she was just using you!" That did it, Hannya twisted Misao out the way and she watched as his hand fisted and smacked Soujiro in the face, making him fall to the floor unconscious. It wasn't even a huge powerful hit either but blood was coming out of his nose Misao knowing fully now that it was broken. Misao quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the crowd that hadn't even noticed anything yet.

Minutes later there was a scream and a huge crowd formed around the now groggy Soujiro. Misao and Hannya stood at the back, with Shijuksho, Beshimi, Tokio and Hyotokko nearby. Misao taped someone on the shoulder and the guy turned around and she noticed it happened to be Kuro and Omasu was in front of him.

"What happened?" She spoke curiously and he soon spoke.

"Some stupid 10th grader got his head punched in. Ah, no offense about the 10th grader remark Misao-chan." 

"Oh none taken." She spoke back and he turned back around when some teachers came over to clear it up and drag him towards the bathrooms. Hannya pulled on Misao's arm and he soon whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I had to ask questions or we'll look suspicious Hannya. Come on have you guys had enough excitement for one night, lets go do something just for us." They all agreed and walked out the back doors unnoticed heading off towards the shops. Little did they know more excitement was occurring elsewhere.

* * * *

(Tokyo, 5-star restaurant…)

"HAS SOMEONE CALLED AN AMBULANCE? SHE'S HAVING THE BABY NOW!" A young man had spoken. His eyes lifted up staring at the young woman with dark hair. Her water had broken and the ambulance wasn't even here yet and this baby was about to come out any second. His blue-green eyes glanced around the room but found no one had the slightest idea of what to do. He took off his dinner jacket and pulled up his sleeves. He lifted the young woman's dress up further to get a better look and she was ready to have the baby.

"Push!" He spoke and she let out a loud scream, one full of pain. She had no drugs. Another lady had come over and got a bowl of cool water and a cloth wiping her down. 

Many minutes passed and soon another loud scream was heard and then the crying of a baby. Two more people had come over helping them and tied off the cord and then cut it. Aoshi wrapped up the baby in his dinner jacket holding it too his chest and shuffled over closer to the new mother. He faintly heard the screeching of brakes and the siren's from the ambulance. They had finally arrived.

"A daughter." He spoke softly looking at the exhausted mother and she smiled over at him placing her hand over his and closed her eyes sighing happily but tiredly. Her head was resting comfortably in the lap of the woman who had been sponging her down.

* * * *

(Kyoto…) 

Misao and Tokio sat up in Misao's room watching a movie. The guys had walked them home about half and hour ago. They went to an arcade to play computer games and then walked in the park and ate ice cream. Misao and Tokio giggled at the movie they were watching but hours soon passed and they had fallen asleep lying horizontally on her double bed.

* * * *

(Tokyo Private Hospital…)

Aoshi is sitting on a bench outside a room looking over at the blank wall.

"Hey Aoshi! Is she alright?" Sano came running up the hallway. Aoshi nodded his head silently and soon ushered him to sit down.

"She had the baby at the restaurant we were going to eat at. I had to deliver it myself." He was still staring at the blank wall across from him.

"Wow, so boy or girl?"

"Little girl."

"You don't have to stay Aoshi, you look heaps tired I can wa-" He stopped when Aoshi shook his head negatively.

"I told her I'd be here when she wakes up. I promised her I would be here." Sano nodded his head and soon spoke again.

"What's her name?" Aoshi turned to stare at his friend a small smile on his lips and soon spoke once more then stood up walking down the hall to get a drink.

"Misao…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	7. Chapter 7

****

Under the Cherry Tree

"Misao sweetie, are you sure about doing this? I mean I'm a little disappointed you aren't staying for your school formal." Mrs. Makimachi had spoken to her daughter.

"Mum, Tokio and I have been planning this for a long time now. I'm 18, I've finished school, Hannya and the guys have gone their separate ways but will stay be in touch and I've got a promise to keep. Besides mum I've been to a formal before so I know what its like. Please don't be mad, I know what I'm doing. I've been saving up all my money for this, please let me go." Misao looked over at her mother pleadingly. She watched a sad expression cross over her mothers features as her final daughter was leaving, but for very different reasons, not for study or to start a family, to search for a lost friend, one she had not seen for four long years. 

"Dad, please?" Misao looked to her father as well, hoping he'd understand, hoping he'd let her go, after all she had bought the ticket already and would not receive a refund.

"Tell me how it works out." Her father had spoken and there was a small gasp from her mother, not expecting her husband to side with their daughter's ridiculous plans. Misao wrapped her dad up in a tight hug thanking him over and over and he laughed lightly. Misao stepped back away from her father and hugged Okon, kissed her little nephew goodbye, as he was all wrapped up in his blanket in his mothers arms sleeping contently and hugged Omasu wishing her luck in her hospitality studies and with Kuro as well. They two wished her luck in her travelling. Misao stepped towards her mother and soon hugged her as well. She was saddened she received no reaction from her and looked over finding Tokio waving at her as she boarded the train. Misao let go smiling at her family and headed for the carriage she would be seated in. She stopped from getting on board by a hand placed on her shoulder. Misao turned to see it was her mother, tears falling down her cheeks seeing her youngest leaving. Misao hugged her mum once more and smiled happily when she too was embraced back.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Misao. Four years is a long time Misao and things change. I just don't want you to get disappointed. Do you even know where to start looking?" Misao nodded her head silently, kissed her mums cheek and then got on the train. She showed her ticket and began walking down the aisle to find Tokio had given her the window seat. She sat down and Tokio soon spoke.

"After all the planning Misao, I still can't believe we are actually leaving Kyoto. Where do we even start looking?"

"I have a lead…and I'm sure he can help us." Misao had spoken smiling softly at her friend.

"Really? Who is it?" Tokio spoke rather curiously. Misao laughed lightly shaking her head and soon spoke.

"That's a secret Tokio-chan, I cannot reveal my sources." Tokio huffed hearing that and turned away from her friend, pushing back her seat slightly and in minutes had fallen asleep. Misao looked down at the ticket in her hand and stared down at four words printed on the ticket, _Non stop to Tokyo. _Misao closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair listening to her voice and Aoshi's four years ago...

__

"When I finish school, I'm coming to Tokyo to find you." 

__

"Do you promise Misao?"

__

"Hai I promise Aoshi…I'll come and find you…"

Misao opened her eyes smiling lightly and stared out the window watching the last bit of Kyoto rush by.

"I'm coming Aoshi…I'm coming to find you…" Misao had whispered and soon closed her eyes falling asleep also.

* * * *

(Tokyo - Early afternoon, Aoshi's apartment)

"Thank you for watching her Aoshi. I really appreciate it. Kenshin and I just want to have a nice night alone. I hope we aren't putting you out or anything." A 24-year-old woman with dark hair had spoken. Aoshi shook his head, looking over at the small 2-year-old who was engrossed in a movie and soon spoke. 

"Of course not Kaoru. You know how I love to watch her. You needn't even ask just bring her over whenever you get sick of her." Kaoru giggled hearing that and she soon spoke once more.

"I'll hold you to that Aoshi. Bye baby, you behave okay?"

"Okay mummy!" She didn't even turn to wave at her mother. After all 'My Neighbor Totoro' was her favourite cartoon. Aoshi watched as Kaoru shook her head and soon waved walking out the door and closed it behind her. Aoshi turned around and walked back to the living room and sat down on the glass coffee table speaking to the little girl.

"Okay Cutie, what do you want to do?" Aoshi watched as she pressed stopp on the VCR, knowing the different shapes and turned the TV off and faced him, a bright smile on her face. She may be young but was curious to know everything and learned quickly. She walked over and Aoshi lifted her up into his lap and she stood up, her tiny hands gripping his shirt as she held on. Her bright blue eyes staring into his hidden blue-green ones.

"I want to get some ice-cream, go to the park, feed the duckies, see the trains come in and…erm that's it so far." Aoshi smiled down at her and rubbed his noise against hers and she giggled happily as he always did that with her. 

"Then shall we depart Cutie? We've got a lot to do today." She nodded her head and he placed her on the ground and she raced over grabbing her shoes and jumper. Aoshi placed his own sneakers on and grabbed his trench coat as well. He picked the small girl up placing her on the table doing up the shoelaces on her own sneakers and tying the jumper around her waist as it wasn't cold just yet but it would be needed later on. 

"Shoulder ride?" Aoshi spoke and she clapped happily and giggled signalling that as a yes. He bent down helping her on and soon stood up walking towards the door. He bent so she wouldn't get hit by the doorframe and closed the door locking it and began walking towards the lifts. Aoshi soon stopped when he felt a small tug on his ruffled hair and the little girl soon spoke.

"Can we go down the railing of the stairs Oji? Can we, can we, can we?" Aoshi smiled slightly and turned in the direction of the stairs opening the door and bending down once more going through it. He was on the third floor and would slid down the railing of 6 flights of stairs heading for the lobby area.

"Don't ever tell your Tochan or Kachan about the things we do Cutie."

"I don't Oji. Mama would probably eat you." Aoshi chuckled lightly nodding his head in agreement and placed his arms around the small girl on his shoulders as she always thrusted her hands in the air liking this very much. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! AAAAAAWWWWWWW!" She had spoken excitedly as they were off heading down the stairs faster, her little hands thrust in the air excitedly. But when they stopped that's when the pouting set in until Aoshi made it to the next lot of stairs and going down them, each time she went from excitement to pouting sadly. 

Aoshi finally made it to the Lobby and the door was always open and he bent down once more and walked through smiling lightly at the man behind the counter. He knew full well about what they did, brought it up all the time, but never did anything about it after that.

"Did I hear squealing in the staircase? Have you two been doing something you're not suppose to?" The elderly man behind the counter had spoken looking over at Aoshi who was heading for the main entrance with the small child placed on his shoulders.

"Of course not Ojiichan! Oji and I would never do anything like that." The little girl had spoken ruffling Aoshi's hair up even more. 

"Children never lie Okina, you should trust Cutie here, she knows what she's talking about." Aoshi had spoken with a small smile and they both waved at him and walked out the door. Okina just shook his head smiling softly and answered the phone as it began ringing.

* * * *

Hours had passed and a tall figure sat on the railing of a high bridge that stood high above the ground as trains passed underneath stopping at the main station in the city and a small child sat in his lap wrapped protectively in his arms and talking happily.

"We'll take that train down there."

"The one on the far right?" She nodded her head and he soon spoke again.

"And where are we going this time?" He bent down as her small arms wrapped over his and she spoke looking over at the sunset.

"We are going on a trip to the beach!"

"The beach. Hmm what are we going to do there?" Aoshi spoke back smiling down at her as she looked up at him, her blue eyes shining happily.

"We'll go visit the parks close to the beach, see the birds, swim in the water…"

"Build sandcastles, eat fish and chips and find pretty seashells."

"Oh yeah!" She had yelled excitedly not thinking those things up. Silence filled the area as they watched another train pull into the station.

"Uncle Aoshi? Mummy said you named me, is that true?"

"Aa, that's true little Misao-chan. Did your kachan say I was there when she was giving birth to you?" Aoshi looked down noticing little Misao's head was tilted upwards looking at him and she soon spoke.

"Really Oji?"

"Yep, I held you in my arms. You were so tiny but you're a big girl now. Your daddy was away on business and you came a bit early not wanting to stay in your mummy's tummy any longer. I helped and your kachan asked me if I had any girl names that were special to me and that's how you got your name Misao."

"Do you have a special girl called Misao Oji?" Little Misao-chan had spoken. Aoshi nodded his head placing a light kiss on her forehead and soon spoke looking over at the setting sun.

"Aa, I have two special Misao's. One sitting in my arms now and one in Kyoto."

"Will I get to meet her Oji?" Misao-chan had spoken softly. Aoshi smiled looking down at her to see her eyes were closed and he soon bent his head and spoke softly into her ear.

"I hope so Cutie, I hope so."

* * * *

(Tokyo Train Station)

"TOKIO-CHAN OVER HERE!" Misao had yelled waving Tokio over. She had gotten a cab and Tokio came running over placing her bags in the boot of the car as well.

"It's a bit late to go see my source so we'll just go to the nearest hotel and see him tomorrow okay Tokio-chan?" Misao had spoken and Tokio nodded her head and they got in the cab asking the driver to take them to the nearest and cheapest hotel.

* * * *

(Morning - 8am)

"Misao-chan this is so frustrating! Why am I blindfolded? Where are you taking me?" Tokio whined to Misao. She had already told the taxi driver where to go and she tied Tokio's hands behind her back as well making sure she was unable to undo the scarf that was wrapped over her eyes.

"Misao-chan I'm warning you, if this is anything emba-"

"Here we are!" Misao cut in and soon spoke again opening the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, stay here Tokio." She closed the door running up the stairs and could hear Tokio's faint yelling for her to come back but took no notice. Misao opened the doors, placing her black sunglasses on the top of her head and walked to reception.

"Saitou Shinomori?" Misao had spoken and the policewoman behind the desk looked up and then pointed down the hall. Misao smiled her thanks and began walking past many different offices until she reached the end and found one that read: Detective Shinomori. Misao raised an eyebrow at that. He was obviously very good at his job. Misao took a deep breath and knocked once on the door.

"Enter." Was the muffled deep voice she could hear behind the door and opened it up. The room was fairly dark, stacks of files stood high on a spare desk. A desk lamp was turned on, the leather chair vacated. 

"Stop hiding in the dark and tell me what you want." Spoke a figure standing near the window, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, those mysterious eyes of his narrowing slightly trying to make out the figure standing in his office. Misao smiled looking over at him. He was dressed in a blue uniform, minus the coat, which hung on a hook and a black long sleeved shirt. 

"Okami-san, it has been a long time. Surely you couldn't forget someone like me." Misao had spoken stepping into the small bit of light. She had Saitou's full attention as he turned to face her and flicking a switch turning on the main lights.

"Ah, weasel girl, or should I just say weasel. You are no girl any longer." Misao was dressed in a pair of leather pants that fit her perfectly; a dark red long sleeved tank top that showed over her well-toned stomach region and a matching leather jacket that fell to her hips. Her long hair was placed in its usual plait as she had kept it long and it stopped just below her butt. Misao paced her hands behind her back, standing on her toes and spoke looking over at him as he stared out the window once more.

"Did you miss me?"

"Hardly." He had spoken very dryly. Misao's eyes narrowed, an evil grin crossing her features as she spoke once more, but sounding rather casual.

"I ran into Tokio in Kyoto the other day. She and her boyfriend are off to travel around Japan." Misao glanced her eyes towards the VERY still Saitou. He looked rather normal but Misao noticed the fisted hand and knew feelings still ran within him about Tokio. 

"Shall we take a walk, I know your not doing anything at the moment. Besides I've got a small surprise for you in trade for one answer to my question." Saitou had raised his eyebrow at this but soon walked over grabbing his coat and Misao walked out of the office, Saitou following close behind.

"If I'm needed just page me." Saitou had spoken to another policeman who nodded his head.

* * * *

They were now walking down the stairs and Misao soon spoke getting straight to the point.

"Where is he?" 

"Don't waist much time do you weasel." He had spoken lighting up another cigarette. Misao shook her head, her hands on hips looking up at the rather tall man who she'd always call Okami-san.

"Try the Okina Apartments, now what's this stupid surprise." Misao smiled happily and raced to the cab. Saitou raised an eyebrow at hearing muffled talking but stood frozen as Misao pulled out a young woman her age, but not just anyone, his feisty Tokio-chan. The cigarette had dropped out of his mouth without him even noticing. 

"Misao-chan, will you untie me now!" Tokio blinked a few times when Misao did as she requested and rubbed her right wrist cursing Misao softly. Misao was taller then Tokio so she was unable to see the man standing and staring surprisingly at them. 

"I found my source Tokio-chan." Misao spoke smiling down at her shorter friend.

"Good can you now ask him where they are?" She had spoken impatiently but Misao soon whispered back at her and then got out of the way so she could see him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Tokio gasped in surprise knowing whom the tall figure was and hesitantly stepped forward walking towards him. She began cracking her knuckles in nervousness.

"I hate how you do that." Saitou had spoken staring down at her. Misao was standing at the cab and she could hear ever word that was being said and going to be said.

"I'm surprised you'd actually remember. Especially the wonderful way you told me you were leaving Kyoto." Tokio had spoken back without a second thought. He was being impossibly annoying towards her and so she spoke back, her anger rising as though challenging him to say more.

"It wasn't the nicest way of telling you bu-"

"No it wasn't." She had spoken cutting him off and crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Will you let me finish!" Saitou voice had risen as he stepped forward, moving closer to Tokio. Misao was leaning against the boot of the cab rolling her eyes. This was not the way she intended it to go.

"What and have you yell at me some more, just like you are now! To tell me that it was a waist of time to come here because you never felt anything towards me? That you never thought about me, that I was just some small naive little girl that had an infatuation with you?"

"I THOUGHT OF YOU ALL THE TIME!" Saitou's anger had exploded and his emotions ran out in that one sentence. Misao eyes had widened hearing something like that leave Saitou's mouth and so loudly too. Tokio really did play havoc with his mind and heart and it infuriated him so much. He stood still glaring down at the 18-year-old. Her eyes were wide staring up at him. His hands had fisted, she was just staring and he hated that, but before anything else could happen Tokio had let out a small sob and stepped forward wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head against his chest. Saitou stood there not doing anything and he looked up and over at Misao who smiled at him then turned around grabbing Tokio's bags, which she had secretly packed up and placed in the cab, and placed them on the ground. She noticed Saitou raise an eyebrow at her actions but she waved him off and got in the cab telling the driver to head for the 'Okina Apartments'. Misao turned to look out the back window to see Saitou's head was bowed, his lips pressing into Tokio's hair, his right hand at the back of her head while his left wrapped around her petite frame holding her close. Misao smiled even more. Saitou showing emotions was unusual but funnily enough it suited him in a strange way. Misao closed her eyes knowing she did the right thing. She knew she was going to get an earful the next time she ran into Tokio, but after seeing that it would be well worth it.

* * * *

(Okina Apartments)

"Thank you and keep all the change, for your help today." Misao had spoken to the cab driver and got out walking into the lobby and up to the reception area.

"My name's Okina, how may I help you Miss?" The elderly man had spoken to Misao.

"Oh well Okina-san, um I was actually looking for a Aoshi Shinomori." Misao spoke back.

"I'm sorry he has not returned back yet. Shall I give him a message, to say you called in?" Misao slouched slightly in disappointment hearing this and shook her head negatively and began walking out the door once more.

"Perhaps, you should try Himura's Training Hall, just a few blocks up heading into the city. He works there, so he might be there."

"ARIGATOO!" Misao had yelled happily and ran out the door and headed towards the city.

* * * *

About 10 minutes had passed and Misao made it to a rather busy street and thought she might be lost. She looked around trying to find any signs and soon tapped a young woman holding a child on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? I'm trying to find the Himura Training Hall. Can you point me in the right direction?" The woman smiled and the small girl laughed happily at hearing this. Misao didn't take any notice and she soon smiled and pointed across the road. Misao's smile widened and she thanked the woman and ran across the road when the traffic had slowed down.

* * * *

(Himura Training Hall)

Misao shivered slightly as a cold wind blew. This time of the month was one of the coldest in Tokyo. She took a deep breath, placed her sunglasses on her head once more and silently opened the door looking inside. A short red headed man stood to the side watching a tall man and what seemed to be an elderly male student spar together. Misao watched curiously as the taller man always had his back to her and he wore a dark blue and black training uniform. Misao gasped softly when she recognised two very familiar weapons being held by the rather tall man as he spared with the other man who held weapons as well. Could it be that this was Aoshi. He was taller, broader and filled out more with muscles but there was no ponytail anymore, just damp wisps of hair that fell down his neck. Misao watched fascinated as the kodachi's were knocked out of the taller mans grasps but she watched two very familiar kicks as the other opponent went down. She watched the tall man fluently slide across the wooden floorboards and grab his kodachi's and turning around in one move placing himself in a ready stance once more.

"Sensei, what was that you used on me?" The student had spoken to the tall man. He stood tall now towering over the red head that was clearly another teacher and all the other students. He had lowered his kodachi's, facing the blades upward and close to his sides, the handles facing the wooden floorboards.

"An art I had been taught at a very early age and mastered quickly." Misao's eyes widened hearing that voice. Her heart raced it just had to be Aoshi! It had matured more from the last time she heard it at school but it was unmistakable. It was emotionless but held deepness within it and still spoken quietly.

"Its kempo." Misao had spoken up. She watched as the red headed man faced her, as did the other students and she observed as the tall man had dropped his kodachi's. They fell to the ground with a loud clatter. The other occupants in the hall turned their eyes curiously to him now and Misao watched holding her breath as the tall man half turned around to face her. Misao gasped, her hands coming up to try and conceal it but was unsuccessful. He was breathtaking. Sweat glistened on his exposed skin showing he had been training for some time now. She made the definite contours of muscles under his gi top and looked up at his handsome face. Long bangs fell over his eyes hiding them from view but Misao knew it was her best friend Aoshi Shinomori. She had finally found him just like she had promised. She watched as he hesitantly began walking closer towards her, forgetting about the others in the hall. Misao looked up at him now, she could see those blue-green eyes of his sparkling under his long bangs and looking directly into her eyes.

"Misao?" He had spoken in a whisper and he watched as a small smile broke out on the young woman in front of him as she nodded her head silently at him and then she finally found her voice, her hands dropping to her sides.

"I found you…" There small reunion was soon interrupted by the opening of the door and a female voice was soon heard.

"It's getting overly chilly out there Aoshi-anata. Perhaps we should leave soon before it gets too cold to walk to your place." Misao's eyes frowned slightly but as soon as Aoshi's eyes were back on hers she hid the hurt. Misao stepped backwards and away from Aoshi. 

"Oh and that old rag of a scarf has a hole in it. I ran into that nail sticking out of the wall just down the block. Lucky I was wearing that tacky thing as it was ripped and not my own clothes."

"Scarf…" Misao had whispered looking up into Aoshi's eyes. She turned around facing the very beautiful and elegant woman that stood further into the hall just a meter behind her in fact. Misao's eyes blazed angrily at seeing it was her scarf and the fact the hole was pretty huge. She stepped forward yanking it off the other woman.

"Excuse you!" The woman with dark hair had spoken moving forward and grabbing the scarf. Misao went into an attack move twisting the other woman's hand and she whimpered lightly not feeling anything like this before. She immediately let go of the scarf and Misao spoke, anger etched in her voice and took her hand away from the other woman's.

"This is mine! Don't you ever touch anything that belongs to me!" Misao turned around to see Aoshi's head moved back up looking over at her and she soon spoke in a small voice, her eyes never leaving his hidden ones, but as soon as she finished speaking, she ran from the building.

"Kachan was right. Four years is a long time. Things change, people change…I was so stupid to have travelled all this way to find you…" 

Misao ran as fast as she could and away from there. It was so stupid of her to come all this way. Her mother was right and how much she hated that. Misao raced towards a large park running through the lush grass, fallen leaves crunching below her black sneakers. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, her scarf wrapped around her neck, smelling of that other woman…_'Aoshi-anata_…that's what she had called him. He was someone else's now, someone else's best friend and lover.

Misao jumped into the nearest tree and sat in a high branch, hoping the leaves would hide her form amongst them. She doubted it would as she wore all black and would stand out if anyone looked for her. Misao placed the scarf on the branch hating that perfume smell and placed her head down on her up drawn knee. Her other leg dangled freely. Misao's eyes were shut tight and she was trying to suppress the small shaking of her shoulders as she cried quietly to herself. 

* * * *

Hours had passed, late afternoon arriving and Misao still sat in the tree. The sun was setting and Misao noticed this tree had the best view of it. She had stopped crying long ago but knew her eyes were red and puffy. She placed her head back down on her knee and turned it to look at the sunset. Silence filled the area except the occasional swaying of the leaves as the wind blew.

"Typical, the last place I look happens to be my tree." Came a soft deep voice. Misao's head jerked up seeing Aoshi was sitting across from her. Her eyes narrowed and she turned on her side and jumped off the branch landing soundlessly on the ground. Misao began walking off but Aoshi was right by her side.

"Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be with what's her name." Misao had spoken dryly while walking down the street trying to locate a taxi.

"I've been trying to find you for hours now and besides you forgot this." Aoshi spoke holding out the scarf towards her. Misao stopped looking up at him angrily.

"It's ruined and it smells like her, why would I want it now. Excuse me Shinomori-san I must be off. I suggest you return home and to her."

"Why are you acting so childish? What do you want me to say to you?" Aoshi's voice had risen, his impatience wearing thin. Misao turned around then, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she spoke angrily at him once more.

"You have no idea what your leaving did to me! I cried many times a day thinking it was all a dream, a nightmare that the next day you'd knock on my door or I'd see you at school but it never happened. My first ever friend who became my best friend, the one I trusted with everything, the one who said he'd be the bestest friend I'd ever have in the whole world left me. That had left a huge hole in me that no one could feel so don't tell me you know what I'm going through! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WITH NO FRIENDS! YOU WEREN'T TREATED AS A FREAK AND AS AN OUTCAST! I had dreamed of this day for four long years but of course everything always had to go wrong for me didn't it. Growing up I was treated like a freak, didn't fit in because I never acted like a real girl, then I get friends but find out the one I care most about is leaving. Time passes and I receive no word from you, then Hannya and the others finish school, going there separate ways, leaving Tokio and me alone. I came here thinking our relationship could be fixed just like you said. You said we would get through everything and share everything but it's all a BLOODY LIE! I'M THE FOOLISH ONE FOR COMING SO FAR AND FOR EXPECTING SO MUCH! Kachan was right about everything. I shouldn't have thought my hopes and dreams would be answered. I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Misao had yelled throwing a small package and watched as it hit his chest and smashed on the ground. She sobbed once again and ran down the street, running away from him. 

Aoshi stood there looking at her retreating form. He crouched down opening up the small gift she had bought for him and noticed it was a pictures frame. He turned it over gasping softly his blue-green eyes widening the slightest. It was a beautiful and breathtaking picture of Misao. It was the picture Misao's mother had taken of her while she was out in the garden smelling the rose she had picked for Hannya as she awaited his arrival to take her to the formal. The wind blew a cold breeze around, ruffling Aoshi long bangs, the hint of wetness crossing his eyes as he looked down at the picture. So many years had passed and he had not even apologised or known of all the pain she had felt about his leaving. Aoshi stood up, taking the photo out of the frame and placing it in his inner coat. The frame clattered to the street as Aoshi looked down the deserted street. His head was bowed, sadness and guilt seeping through his entire body.

"Gomen nasai Misao. So very sorry." Aoshi turned around and headed in the other direction a single tear falling down his hardened features and he didn't even bother about wiping it away. It appeared the strength of their friendship had now been shattered and would never be rekindled.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: _Just in case of confusion Kaoru & Kenshin's daughter Misao will be known as Misao-chan, through the rest of the chapter and chapters to come while the older Misao will be known as Misao, Oba or Misao-san and weasel/weasel girl too._

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Days had passed and Misao had not ventured out of the hotel room she stayed in. Tokio had rung asking her to come and have lunch with her and Saitou but she didn't want to be the third party. Misao sat up from the bed when she heard a knock on the door. She was wearing an old shirt and some daggy pants, her hair still placed in the plait she wore when she first got here. It was completely messed up. Misao opened the door and there stood a smiling Tokio.

"Afternoon Misao!" She had spoken cheerfully and walked in and sifted through Misao's bag to find her some clothes.

"Tokio-chan, what are you doing here?" Misao spoke closing the door and sitting back down on the bed. She was soon pulled up and pushed towards the bathroom. Tokio handed her some clothes and shut the door.

"You are being stubborn Misao! Saitou and I have been invited to a dinner with people he knows and your coming with us too! Now have a shower, wash that mop you call hair and get dressed. Saitou will be here to pick us up in half an hour." Tokio began pottering around the room, cleaning up some of Misao's mess and placing all her rubbish in the actual bin.

* * * *

Fifteen minutes passed and Misao came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and dressed in her leather pants and a navy blue tank top. She was running a brush through her damp hair getting out all the knots. She sat down on the now made bed and watched as Tokio grabbed her socks placing them on and then her sneakers as well. She looked up then and spoke.

"Can't keep Saitou waiting, you know how he is." Misao smiled despite her fight with Aoshi and got up placing her keys and wallet in her leather jacket and locked the door behind her.

* * * *

Misao sat in the backseat of Saitou's bomb of a car as they drove down a quiet street. She had plaited her damp hair in the car as Saitou drove to their destination. They had been travelling for half an hour now and Misao felt like she could run faster then the speed they were driving at.

"So weasel how'd everything go with Aoshi?" Silence filled the car as Misao stared out the window not saying a word.

"That good huh? Well you know Aoshi, stubborn and difficult as ever." 

"Must run in the family Okami-san." Misao spoke back without missing a beat as she kept staring at the large houses they passed. Tokio giggled and Saitou seethed quietly hearing Misao say this. They soon stopped and parked the car. Misao got out of the car following Saitou and Tokio across the road and opening a gate to a two-storey home. Misao stood behind Saitou and Tokio as he rang the doorbell and it was soon opened.

"Saitou I'm so glad you could come to dinner!" Spoke a woman with dark hair, placed in a high ponytail. 

"Kaoru, you remember Tokio and this is a friend of ours from Kyoto, Misao Makimachi." Misao stepped forward recognising the woman she asked for directions in the street the other day.

"Misao?" Kaoru had spoken with wide eyes knowing that name very well and she soon smiled and waved them all inside.

"Our other guests haven't arrived yet. Kenshin's out the back so please go on through." Kaoru had spoken and Misao soon spoke up.

"Could I use you bathroom Kaoru-san?"

"Kaoru is fine and its upstairs, second door on the right." Misao nodded her head walking upstairs and caught a small bit of the conversation.

"So that's the Misao he keeps thinking about huh? Well she is certainly beautiful." Kaoru had spoken to the others unaware that Misao had very good hearing. Misao was confused, as she became the topic of discussion but continued walking down the hall anyway. She soon stopped hearing some noises coming from another room to her left. The door was ajar and Misao peeked her head in finding the blinds were drawn open in the room letting in the afternoon sunlight. The room had a balcony and there sat a small girl on the carpet in a tracksuit and looking out the glass door, her tiny hands pressed against it.

"Should you be up little one." Misao had spoken gently and the little girl shrieked slightly and turned her head over her shoulder to stare at the new occupant in her room. Misao walked into the room and squatted down a few feet behind the infant and spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. You don't have to be afraid." 

"I'm not afraid. Oji says I'm the bravest girl he knows."

"Well your Oji is probably right about that." Misao had spoken, opened the sliding door to let in the breeze and sat down beside her and looked out at the sunset. Misao watched as the small child stood up in front of her and soon spoke.

"Do you want to watch the sunset with me until… OJI!" The little girl had yelled and ran past her not finishing her sentence. Misao turned her head over her shoulder and held her breath looking over at her 'Oji'. It was Aoshi and Misao watched as he bent down and hugged the small girl to him. He stood up taking her with him and sat down beside Misao not saying a word. Tension filled the area, the little girl unaware of any sort of thing. She sat happily and snugly in Aoshi's lap looking out at the view. Many minutes passed as Misao noticed the small girl was falling asleep, content at being in Aoshi's embrace. He was leaning on his right arm while his left rubbed Misao-chan's back comfortingly as she had turned to face him and lean against him.

"I'm sorry Misao." Misao looked up hearing Aoshi's soft voice say that to her. He was staring straight ahead but she watched as his head turned, his long bangs whipping around by the slight breeze and he spoke again, raw emotion coming out of him, his eyes saddening.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry I never apologised for leaving. Your right, I don't know what you went through but I did think of you, constantly…Especially when Hanami came around." Misao smiled despite being a little hurt still but reached her hand out placing it over Aoshi's and giving it a light squeeze. He stopped rubbing Misao-chan's back then and closed his eyes.

"Friends for life…no matter how much we argue and fight." Misao had spoken quietly looking up at him. Aoshi's eyes opened and a small lob-sided grin crept over his lips as he clasped her hand in his and whispered back.

"Friends for life."

"Oji? Did I miss anything?" A little sleepy voice had whispered. Aoshi soon let go of Misao's hand and picked her up shaking his head silently and then turned himself to face Misao and placed the small girl on her feet in front of him.

"Misao Makimachi, I'd like you to meet Misao Himura." 

"Really Oji? This is your other special Misao?" Misao-chan had spoken tilting her head up to look at Aoshi. Misao's eyes were wide hearing Misao-chan say this and watched as Aoshi nodded his head. Misao-chan walked over sitting in Misao's lap and soon spoke.

"I finally get to meet Uncle Aoshi's Misao and she's so pretty!" Misao smiled down at the small girl giving her a small hug and spoke back her eyes glancing over at Aoshi once more.

"I'm glad to meet a pretty girl like you too Misao-chan! Have you been taking care of Aoshi?" She knew curious blue-green eyes stared silently at her but she took no notice as Misao-chan spoke again.

"Yep, we look after each other. We go to the park, watch the trains come in and play games together. Do you wanna come with us next time Misao-san? Do ya, do ya, do ya?" Misao nodded her head and Misao-chan clapped he hands happily. The smell of food cooking came into the room and Misao soon spoke looking over at the silent Aoshi.

"Perhaps its best we head down now, I haven't met Kaoru's husband yet." Misao soon felt a small tugging on her hands and turned her head noticing that Misao-chan was standing up and tugging her hand wanting her to follow.

"Come on Misao-san, I want you to meet tochan! Lets go Oji!" Aoshi shook his head standing up and carrying Misao-chan out of the room with Misao close behind him. Misao watched with an eyebrow raised as Aoshi sat on the railing of the staircase and slid down it, an excited squeal coming from Misao-chan wrapped in his arms. She watched as he turned around to look up at her and Misao-chan soon spoke.

"Come on Misao-san, you're falling behind!" A smirk crossed over Misao's lips as she jumped over the railing of the staircase and landed easily and silently on the tiled floor.

"Come one Misao-chan you're falling behind." Misao spoke. She watched as Aoshi placed her on the ground and she raced quickly past Misao as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"She's racing you to the back." Misao looked up noticing Aoshi was beside her a small smile on his lips. Misao pushed him a few feet further back and raced off yelling back at him as she ran down the back passage way heading towards the back door.

"You're falling behind Aoshi!" Misao raced through the opened door and jumped the steps landing in the lush grass and stopped short from running into a red headed man holding Misao-chan. Seconds later Aoshi came running out jumping the steps and standing behind Misao. 

"Last one's Oji!" Misao-chan had spoken and giggled as Aoshi made a face and walked off going to get some food to eat. 

"Ah, you must be Misao, I'm Kenshin." The red headed man had spoken and placed his daughter on the ground shaking Misao's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting me over to have dinner with you and your family." 

"That's quite alright Misao. Please make yourself at home and get yourself something to eat, there's plenty to go around."

"Let's go Oba, I'm hungry too!" Misao-chan had spoken walking towards the table all the food was on but then she stopped and turned to face a slightly shocked Misao.

"Can I call you Auntie, Misao-san? Please?" Misao nodded her head and soon walked off with Misao-chan getting them some food.

* * * *

Hours had passed as Misao sat on a picnic blanket in the semi-lit backyard with Misao-chan. The others were near the barbecue on the porch area and sitting in chairs and talking about something. Misao wasn't really paying attention. She lay stomach down, her leather coat wrapped around Misao-chan who was sitting up and watching her.

"What about that? What's that?" Misao-chan had spoken pointing at what Misao was eating.

"It's called a sausage would you like to try some? I'll cut it really small. It's really delicious!" Misao watched as Misao-chan made a small face then nodded her head. She cut a little piece off and blew on it making sure it wasn't too hot and handed it to Misao-chan. She chewed on it for a while, as she didn't have as many teach as Misao.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm that's yummy!" Misao-chan had spoken and scooped the last bit of mashed potato into her mouth.

"What about you get us some dessert?" Misao watched as Misao-chan ran off standing in front of her mother and asking her to get some dessert for herself and her "new" Oba. Misao closed her eyes for a moment but soon felt a presence sit near her. Misao opened her eyes to see Aoshi sitting in front of her and she sat up now, feeling a little self-conscious and Aoshi soon spoke.

"You didn't have to get up on my account Misao." Misao stared silent up at him for a few moments but then her eyes widened as Misao-chan came running over with two bowls full of dessert in her hands.

"Misao-chan look out for the…" ***SPLAT* **Dessert landed on Aoshi's back and neck area, as well as in his hair. Some also connected with Misao right arm. Misao-chan lay on the grass, with two empty bowls.

"…rock." Misao looked over to see Misao-chan was standing up now, her bottom lip trembling slightly, those big blue eyes of hers glistening with tears. Misao soon spoke up brushing her hand through Misao-chan's hair hoping to cheer her up a bit.

"Oh Misao-chan its okay. Your kachan can get you some more."

"But Uncle Aoshi…" Misao turned to see a very messy Aoshi. His shoulders where tense slightly, from the coldness of the ice cream rolling down his neck and shirt. His face was slightly cringed as well since cake stuck to the stickiness of the ice cream and his hair was wet with juices from fruit, with complimentary fruit stuck in it as well.

"He looks funny ne?" Misao began to giggle not being able to hold it in any longer and Aoshi turned to glare at her but Misao-chan and all the other occupants outside began laughing quietly as well. Misao-chan took off taking the bowls over to her mother feeling better now and Aoshi watched as Misao stood up looking down at him a smile on her face. She grabbed his hands with hers and began pulling him up onto his feet and then she spoke to him.

"Come on, you need to get cleaned up. Your such a messy eater Aoshi." Aoshi glared own at her once more not saying anything and they walked passed the silent stares of the others but as soon as Aoshi was walking up the stairs towards the bathroom loud laughter broke out. 

"That's going to be with you forever Aoshi." Misao spoke back smiling back at him as she was in front of him heading for the bathroom.

"Don't I know it."

They were now in the bathroom, Misao sitting on the sink counter wiping down her arm while Aoshi stood in front of the sink his hand under the water and running them through his hair. There was no mirror in the bathroom so Aoshi couldn't see how much damage had been done. Misao watched as Aoshi picked out some fruit from his jet-black hair and he mumbled out his response.

"Banana…had to be banana." Misao had finished drying her arm now and laughed out loud once more. She received a death glare but smiled brightly at Aoshi and spoke.

"I haven't laughed this much since before you left."

"I'm glad my discomfort amuses you so much Misao." Misao's eyes widened when she watched as Aoshi grabbed the back of his black shirt and took it off placing it under the tap getting rid of ice cream, cake and fruit juices. Misao's breath caught as she looked at the wide expanse of his well-toned chest and his muscles on his arms flexing as he scrubbed the shirt clean. He was simply stunning and Misao moved over towards the spa bath turning her back on him not wanting him to see her blush. She dipped the cloth into the warm bubbly water as though it was ready just in case Misao-chan got dirty. Misao stood up and moved behind Aoshi placing the cloth on his back. She felt him straighten up and he half turned around to see what she was doing.

"Your back is covered in ice cream." Misao had spoken with a smile. Aoshi turned around and Misao wiped his muscled back down all the while gaining a small blush too. She soon finished, all too soon for herself and she stood leaning against the counter as Aoshi wiped his face, neck and chest area dry. 

"You know what, we'll have to spar again one day. I want to see how easily you can beat me." Misao had spoken breaking into a conversation.

"Give yourself some credit Misao. You were pretty good four years ago and I assume you're even better now, but yeah, we'll spar again, soon too." Misao turned to face him as he stood to his proper height and stood in a ready stance for sparring.

"What here? It's so small though." Misao spoke starring up at him. She watched a small grin break out onto his face. She knew that grin well, he was coming up with some sort of plan.

"Have you ever tested your skills in a small area Misao. No kicking, only fists. Are you ready?" Misao gulped down the lump in her throat and stood in a stance just like his. She nodded her head and soon the sparring of fists was on.

It had been like thirty seconds and Misao was already being pushed back. He was better, better then her and the guys in Kyoto. She knew he wasn't going his fastest on her but right now he was damn fast. Misao was having trouble trying to get in her own blows as she was just barely fending his off. Misao's eyes widen as she moved closer towards the large spa bath.

"You wouldn't!" She spoke her eyes wide in shock as he tripped her up and pushed her into the spa. Misao squealed and with fast reflexes and surprising Aoshi as he let out a small gasp she had clutched onto his left wrist and brought him in with her. They fell with a loud splash, bubbles and water spraying everywhere. Misao had knocked her head on the bottom and came to surface as Aoshi sat up himself taking her with him. Misao clothes clung to her form as she looked over at Aoshi to see droplets of water falling down his face and bubbles slowly falling down his masculine chest and over his shoulders down his back. Bubbles sat atop his inky black hair and Misao couldn't help but giggle. She too probably looked just as funny but she still laughed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Misao stopped laughing hearing that voice and found a tall man leaning against the doorframe with spiky brown hair. She knew those chocolate brown eyes anywhere.

"Sano?"

"Hey the weasel girl! What are you doing here?" He had spoken a grin breaking out on his lips. Misao watched as he was soon pushed out of the way by someone else and noticed it to be the woman from the training hall, the one that ruined her scarf. Misao watched as she gasped and raced from the room totally coming to the wrong conclusion.

"Hey fox chill! Nothing was happening!" Sano had yelled and began walking after her. Misao stared at the open door and then back over to Aoshi who had stood up getting out of the bath. Misao watched as he grabbed a towel drying as most of himself off as possible. Misao soon stood up looking down at herself and felt two eyes were watching her as well. She took a deep breath trying to ignore them and hopped out as well grabbing another towel and then spoke looking up at him.

"Aren't you going after her?" Aoshi glanced over at Misao and then bent down wiping up the excess water and bubbles off the tiled floor.

"Don't worry, Sano will knock her out of it somehow. He usually does everytime she gets angry at something that concerns me."

"Isn't that the boyfriends job? To apologise?" Misao bent down helping him and he soon spoke once more.

"Well I guess so but not with us. She never snaps out of it until Sano comes around. I guess he has a tolerance for her crap. She gets angry pretty easy and about the most stupid and minimal things as well."

"So how come he's not gong out with her then?" Silence filled the area for a few minutes and Misao thought she had hit very private territory but she soon heard Aoshi's deep voice once more.

"It's complicated. We've been together for a while but it was one of those get together, then break up, then get back together then break up once more. We both care for each other a lot but I doubt if it has anything to do with love. We have a sort of comforting relationship. She's all right company when I don't piss her off and she listens pretty easily too. She's a really good cook and a good…" Aoshi had stopped there standing up and placed the drenched towel in the sink and opened a cupboard to grab another.

"What? She's a good lay? Is that what you were going to say?" Misao had spoken looking up at him. He was standing near the cupboard hand still on the handle of the closed door. He turned his head looking down at her and shook his head negatively. He walked back over mopping up the rest of the water and spoke again.

"Actually I was going to say cleaner, but that sounds like I treat her as a slave or a maid even though the mess is always hers or Misao-chan's." 

"But you have slept with her right?" Misao spoke back without even thinking about her question. She gasped her eyes wide at hearing herself say this and she shook her head, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Gomen nasai Aoshi." Misao had finally choked out and she glanced up to see intense blue-green eyes staring at her through the gaps in his long bangs. Misao picked up the towel walking over to the sink in utter shock at the way she had spoken. That was so unlike her and years had passed and Aoshi needn't tell her any such thing. Silence filled the room and soon Kaoru and a sleeping Misao-chan now occupied the doorway. She laughed at the sight of them and soon spoke.

"Well looks like we missed out on something. Aoshi your spare clothes are in Misao-chan's room and Misao I seem to be pretty close to your size so perhaps you should borrow some before you freeze to death. Misao nodded her head silently and followed Kaoru into the main bedroom of the house. It was elegantly decorated dark blue and silver. Wedding photos and a family portrait hung on the walls. There was an ensuite and a walk in wardrobe. There was no dust on the furniture and not a thing was out of place. 

"Wow…" Misao had spoken absently looking around the room and then walked into the wardrobe with Kaoru. She watched as Kaoru sifted through some things and found some faded jeans and a button down shirt, which had a few stains on it. Kaoru looked at them and Misao sensing she was going to put them away stopped her and took them from her hands speaking.

"Its okay I'll wear these. I am not overly fussed." Kaoru nodded her head rubbing Misao-chan's back absently and then spoke walking out of the room.

"I'll just go put her to bed. She's had a very exciting day." Misao heard the closing of the door and walked into the ensuite and changed out of her wet clothes. She used a spare towel wiping her damp skin dry and then placed on the shirt and jeans. She soon found a plastic bag in the cupboard and placed her clothes inside and left the room walking towards Misao-chan's. Kaoru sat in a rocking chair sending her daughter off into a blissful sleep at the slow movements.

"How are they?" Kaoru had whispered to Misao and she soon spoke back.

"The jeans are a bit tight but I'll manage. I hope you don't mind me using another towel and this bag." Kaoru shook her head and soon another figure walked over placing a light kiss on Misao-chan's head and then one on Kaoru's forehead.

"Thanks for dinner Kaoru. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Kaoru nodded her head silently smiling up at Aoshi and he soon turned to Misao and spoke.

"Saitou and Tokio-chan left already."

"Mou! That's very rude of him. Okami-san no baka." Misao spoken angrily but softly as not to wake Misao-chan. She turned her heard hearing soft giggling coming from Kaoru and Misao blushed embarrassed once more at what she had said.

"Saitou's always like that Misao. You've known him for ages, he never changes, but don't worry about it I'll walk you there." Aoshi began moving out of the room and Misao spoke to Kaoru then left as well.

"Thank you for having me and it was so nice to meet you and your husband. Please say goodnight to him and Misao-chan for me." Kaoru smiled and soon went back to rocking her daughter who grumbled sleepily when she had stopped.

* * * *

Misao and Aoshi had been walking for at least an hour now and Misao's arms were wrapped around herself as a cool breeze blew over them.

"Hold this." Aoshi had spoken taking off his trench coat and throwing it over to Misao. She caught it and his wallet hit the ground falling out of the inside pocket. Misao noticed he was taking off his shirt and she bent down picking up his open wallet off the footpath. She noticed a very familiar picture in the clear pocket of the wallet. It was she at the age of 13. Her and Aoshi had been mucking around at her place and her mum caught them on camera. A pair of arms were wrapped around her shoulders and Misao's hands were on them but the other person had been chopped out of the picture. It was Aoshi and if the rest of the picture could be seen he was smiling too, his hair ruffled up in a mess and sticks and leaves tangled in it. Misao's hair had a few leaves in it as well as they had been mucking around and sparring. Misao couldn't help but smile and then closed his wallet placing it back in the pocket.

"Take it." Misao took his long sleeved shirt and placed it on sighing at his body heat, which was warming her cold skin. He placed his trench coat back on and they kept walking in silence once more.

"Misao?" Aoshi deep voice had spoken as he looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Were you really that interested to know if I had slept with Megumi? Aoshi smirked when a light blush crossed her cheeks as they walked under another street light.

"Actually I was trying to make ideal chitchat. That just came out unexpectedly. I was even surprised about it as much as you were. I'm sorry for butting into your personal life Aoshi. It's just weird now because we really can't talk about things in general because we don't know anything about each other anymore. I mean it has been four years."

"Once." Aoshi had spoken, not looking down at Misao anymore. A confused face expression crossed over Misao and she soon spoke.

"Once what?" Aoshi glanced his eyes to the left seeing Misao was looking up at him but he soon spoke, his hands thrust into his jeans pockets.

"Megumi and I." His eyes were still glancing at her and he watched as her eyes widened the slightest finally understanding what he was talking about. She nodded her head and they kept walking again, silence filling the area up once more. Many minutes passed until Aoshi spoke again.

"It wasn't really that great. Don't get me wrong it was nice and all, except for the fact that at the height of climax…she yelled someone else's name…not really a great turn on or the way to end it either. I don't think she even knew she had said someone else's name either, but then I think otherwise when I got that whole 'it was great and all, but I think we rushed it and I want to wait until I'm ready before we do it again' speech."

"Ouch, but why didn't you bring it up?" Misao had spoken listening to that. She watched as Aoshi shrugged his shoulders and replied back.

"To this day I still don't know myself. On one side it didn't matter because the way she screamed meant she did enjoy herself immensely but on the other side I was thinking that maybe she was comparing me to him and that…really would have pissed me off." He looked down seeing a small flush cover Misao's cheeks at hearing him speak so freely like this. It really did feel like they hadn't been parted for so long as it was easy for them to speak to each other about anything. 

"And you?" Aoshi had spoken once more.

"Me what?" Misao spoke back getting knocked out of her own thoughts. Aoshi glanced down at her, an eyebrow raised and Misao's eyes widened at his question. She really couldn't get out of it either. He had told her and now it was her turn to spill.

"Well there was this guy at school called Soujiro." Misao had spoken and glanced over at Aoshi as he faulted slightly in walking and no matter how much he tried suppressing his battle aura it went unsuccessfully. Misao knew he was angry but she was confused about that but kept going on with her short story anyway.

"I knew he wanted to sleep with me but he was such a jackass. I went to Hannya's formal with him since he broke up with Tae and he wanted me and Tokio to be with him and the guys and Soujiro ended up turning up with Tae and drunk too. He walked over trying to grope me and stuff but cutting the long story short Hannya punched him knocking him out in one hit. We worked at the some supermarket and at the beginning I thought he was nice but only as a friend and nothing else, but after seeing him at the formal and what Hannya said about him and Tae I despise the idiot. In answer to your question its no, not with anyone." Not a word was spoken between them after Misao had said this and she soon found that they were standing in front of the Okina Apartments.

"Look we've been walking for ages already and I know you're tired so how about you crash on the fold out couch for tonight?" Misao looked up at him. She was waiting to see what he would say to her little story but got nothing and she soon nodded her head silently at his question then followed him towards the door, as he opened it up looking it once again and up to his apartment.

* * * *

Misao was standing in the apartment and Aoshi began unfolding the couch. She knew the room had two bedrooms but one was obviously cluttered with junk knowing him. 

"I'll get some blankets for you. It gets pretty cold during the night." She watched as he left to enter the spare room. Misao giggled slightly when she heard some cursing going on inside the room and junk was obviously being kicked around the room at the loud noises that occurred. Misao looked around the lounge room noticing pictures of Aoshi with Kenshin and Kaoru and Misao-chan. There was a couple of the guys and her but Misao soon gasped noticing he had actually kept the picture she brought him and he placed it in another frame.

"Here?" Aoshi had spoken and Misao turned around grabbing the blankets and pillows from him. Misao watched as he placed on a lamp and turned off the main lights.

"Goodnight Misao." Aoshi had spoken and walked towards his room and closing the door. Misao sat on the end of the fold out couch and spoke back looking at his closed door.

"Goodnight Aoshi."

* * * *

Aoshi woke up the next morning feeling rather warm. The night hadn't been chilly at all and he soon placed on a thin pair of long pants and got up to turn the air conditioning on. He opened his door and stood frozen at the sight that greeted him.

Misao lay sprawled on the fold out couch, her long hair messy but still in its plait and hanging over her right shoulder and falling to the carpeted floor. Aoshi swallowed the lump in his throat as Misao wore no shirt, her bare back facing him as she slept on her stomach. The thick blankets had been kicked off and only a white sheet remained showing the band of her dark purple underwear she wore. Aoshi let out a small sigh thanking the gods she hadn't turned on her back. He wouldn't have known what he would have done if he found her like that. Aoshi's feet began walking closer towards Misao and he blinked seeing he was now right beside her and staring down at her sleeping form. Small wisps of hair stuck to the corner of her slightly opened mouth. Her dark eyelashes brushing her cheeks, which were pink, confirming that it was quite warm in the apartment. Aoshi eyes widen when Misao groaned slightly and she began moving as though wanting to turn over. Aoshi placed a hand on her shoulder, noting how soft and warm her skin was but stopping her from turning over. He smiled down at her when she grumbled in her sleep and soon picked up the sheet with his spare hand placing it securely over her then let go so she could turn over. He watched as she did so the sheet tightening over her breasts showing him how much she had matured. Aoshi looked away knowing it wasn't right of him to stare. He got up and brought one of the blankets up and over her as he sat back down on the mattress. Misao sighed contently turning on her side facing his way, her knees bending as the top part of her legs curled around him not fearing the presence that sat beside her. Aoshi's eyes softened as he brushed wisps of dark soft hair away from her closed eyes and mouth and he soon whispered to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead, all of this unknown to her.

"Why did I ever leave you Misao."

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Author's Notes: _Hey people! Just thought I'd let you know I'm changing my ideas around. Misao and Sano are not going to have a romantic link after all…hmm…that's all I'm saying cos…I'll give it away then…(Just in case there was anyone hoping for Misao & Sano together…well…not going to happen…it shall be Misao and…)_

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(Days pass… Thursday, 6pm)

Three figures sat on a bridge, watching the trains come in and the sun set pass the horizon. A man, a woman and a small child wrapped in the man's embrace. It was a cool evening, the sense that winter was fast approaching. The woman wore long pants and a coat over her top. Her blue-black hair placed in its usual braid. The man however was dressed more formally, a button down grey shirt, dress trousers and jacket. They had been sitting there for a number of hours catching up on latest news of what has been happening or happened in the last four years. 

"I thought Misao-chan insisted on coming to see the sunset and yet she's fallen asleep." Misao questioned in a soft voice looking down at the two-year-old wrapped snugly in Aoshi's arms.

"She loves sunsets and watching the trains come in. We usually play this game of picking a train and we'd talk about where we were going that day. Actually it was cute the way she came up with so many different ideas. I would have thought she'd be repeating herself but she always managed to make something up, just so it was different everytime we were together. Misao-chan is so full of energy but when sunset comes around her energy seems drained and she can't keep her eyes open long enough to see all the reds, oranges and yellows in the sky."

"Or she just loves being snuggled up close to her favourite Oji. The nights are getting cooler after all." Misao reasoned looking up at him. She watched as Aoshi had mouthed something, a slight frown crossing his lips for a split moment and then he was back to being his usual self. Misao's eyebrow raised as he opened up the pack he had been carrying all-day and brought out a wrapped up item in black tissue paper. Her eyes widened when he turned his upper body around to face her, making sure to do it slowly as not to disturb Misao-chan and then placed the parcel on Misao's lap, her hands cradling it from falling off.

"I don't think you can see through the paper Misao." Aoshi mentioned in an almost sarcastic tone of voice. A small smile crept over her lips and she finally ripped open the tissue paper gasping at what was inside. It was a neatly folded deep blue/purple scarf, no trace of any rips and no perfume smell either.

"My scarf…" Misao whispered. She watched as Aoshi's hand came into her view, picking up the scarf and wrapping it around his own neck. A hint of a smile was forming on his lips, but not quite a smile that Misao could see or detect on his hardened features.

"You mean my scarf. I thought you said your favourite things were to stay together?" Aoshi questioned again his voice not showing any emotion. Misao's eyes had widened hearing him say that. An embarrassed blush crept over her cheeks and she bent her head and noticed another scarf inside. It was like hers but the colour of Aoshi's mysterious eyes. Misao looked up and watched as Aoshi moved closer, his free hand pulling up the new scarf and he placed it around her neck. Misao observed as he stopped fidgeting around with it and she glanced her eyes up into his 'hair' protected ones once more. 

"I had been given this as a gift from my family as well Misao. That colour is one of my favourites. It's…a gift…and another apology about what happened to your scarf. This is my favourite as well, but now I give it to you. Will you accept it Misao?"

"H-Hai…" Misao had stammered out almost breathlessly. She watched as Aoshi turned his head away, looking over at the last rays of light from the sun and he spoke to her once more.

"I wore your scarf every winter Misao. I even took it with me to China and all the places we travelled throughout Japan. It was my link to you as though you were around me all the time. Megumi asked me about it one day and I said it was my gift from my best friend and no one was to wear it but me. She thought I was joking but when she saw the seriousness of my face she knew she wasn't allowed to touch it. It was yours and then you gave it to me, so it became ours and no one else's. When she came to the training hall that day I was just as shocked as you. I never thought she'd do that and I was completely outraged. I don't even know the reason behind her doing that in the first place. Perhaps she wanted to piss me off or force some emotion from me and she succeeded. This was ours and someone else had violated it. I felt ashamed as though it was my entire fault because I didn't take better care of it. I guess I'm trying to say sorry again, for not caring about it like I should have, like I promised I would. Can you…forgive me Misao? I know it hurt you to see someone else wearing it, another female for that matter but I swear I never wanted anyone to touch it but me and you."

"I…I can forgive you Aoshi. I guess I was acting childish after all. I mean it's just a scarf and your scarf now so you can do whatever you want to it, bu-" Aoshi had placed his fingers over Misao's lips stopping her from continuing.

"No Misao…its ours and you had every right to be angry but it won't happen again and I thank you for forgiving me." 

"ANATA!" Misao observed as Aoshi pulled a face at hearing that. It was none other then Megumi searching for him.

"You do not like that name Aoshi?" Misao had spoken looking at her best friend. His shoulders were tense his face scrunched up in annoyance and Misao placed a small smile on her lips moving closer, her hand cupping his cheek. Aoshi's eyes snapped open at the warm contact of a soft hand cupping his cheek and stared into ocean blue eyes that were coming closer towards his face. He soon felt hot breath flow over his ear as Misao softly spoke to him. 

"Oh poor Aoshi being called anata by a beautiful, but rather rude woman. Perhaps it's best if you find someone else to call you anata." Misao's small smile widened as Aoshi's shoulder's tensed even more when she said darling to him. 

"Am I interrupting something?" A very angry voice had spoken. Misao pulled away from Aoshi letting her hand fall from his cheek. Megumi stood under the streetlight dressed very elegantly in a black form fitting dress with a maroon shall across her shoulders. Her hair was placed in a loose braid, her eyes narrowing at the scene in front of her. Misao ignored the older woman and grabbed the sleeping Misao-chan from Aoshi and moved her lips closer kissing his cheek and whispered to him once more.

"Having a pleasant evening anata." Misao got off the railing and began walking in the other direction, the blue-green scarf flapping in the breeze. Unknown to her Aoshi stared at her retreating form a lop-sided grin forming on his lips. He knew she was going to tease him non-stop about that one word now. He turned around loosing the grin and got off walking towards Megumi as they headed for the restaurant. Unknown to those two Misao turned around to face their retreating forms, a light pink showing on her cheeks at the close contact she had with Aoshi. However her eyes showed a completely different story. Sad, lonely and hurt eyes watched the two of them walk away and he could hear the faint sound of Megumi's voice chatting happily to Aoshi. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she bowed her head moving further into the darkness of the park holding Misao-chan close as the wind picked up blowing a cold breeze throughout the city.

* * * * 

Misao groaned awake at the constant knocking coming from her front door. She had walked all the way to Kenshin and Kaoru's and then all the way back to the hotel room. Once she had arrived she had thrown her clothes off and fallen straight to sleep. Misao sat up in the bed fishing around for a shirt and placed it on. It was big and baggy and fell past her butt so she didn't have to worry about underwear as of yet. One sleeve drooped over her shoulder as well. The knocking was getting louder and Misao spoke annoyingly.

"I'm coming geez!" Misao opened the door and her eyes widened as she looked directly into a clothed chest. Her head jerked up seeing Aoshi, his eyebrow raised at her state of dress, looking down at her. Misao stepped back moving into the room further and mumbled out her reply.

"It's only you. Do you have any idea how early it is Aoshi?" Aoshi walked in silently closing the door and Misao got back into the bed throwing the covers over her head.

"Misao its 11 in the morning. I thought we could get in some practice, maybe I can help you with a few things." He tried reasoning with her and moved around the bed to sit down in a chair looking over at the small lump under the bed covers. Misao's back was to him and Aoshi looked around at the messy hotel room. It wasn't fancy as Misao probably spent all her money coming to Tokyo to look for him. Aoshi got up and silently cleaned up some of Misao's chunk off the floor. His eyebrow rose again as he came across a couple of garments lying on the floor. He picked them up noticing them to be a pair of black underwear and a blue bra. Aoshi's head turned towards the covers as Misao pulled the sheets back and her eyes glanced over at him as she spoke.

"What are you…ACK!" Misao flew out of the bed her hand stretched out wanting to grab the items Aoshi held in his right hand but she misjudged everything and fell onto the floor. Aoshi lightly chuckled looking at her crumbled form at his feet, one of her legs tangled in the bed sheets. Misao pushed herself up on her hands shaking her head, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment at her clumsiness. Aoshi placed her lingerie on the bed and bent down placing his hands under her armpits and picked her up easily and placed her back on the bed. 

"You were never a morning person Misao." Aoshi reasoned with Misao at witnessing her clumsiness and squatted down to look at her. Her head was bowed, her cheeks a faint pink now, most of her embarrassment controlled but not all of it. Misao watched as Aoshi's hand came into view as though he were ready to turn her head up to face him but she swatted it away and got up, grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom slamming the door closed. She sat on the toilet seat looking at the closed door wandering if he'd storm in asking what her problem was. Misao got up turning on the shower and took her top off and sat on the tiled floor, wrapping her arms around her legs and placing her chin on her knees. Her shoulders began to shake indicating the first signs of her crying and she soon wept silently into her knees. She didn't know why she started, but maybe it was because of Aoshi. Didn't he know how she felt about him, how she always felt when it came to him? Aoshi was smart but when it came to feelings and trying to comprehend them he was so stupid and clueless. She had tried her hardest to show her feelings and she had even called him anata. Misao shook her head knowing full well she was making a statement and joking knowing how much he hated that one word. She wasn't showing him her feelings after all. She was too shy, too scared that he'd reject her because she wasn't as beautiful as Megumi or as elegant either. Misao closed her eyes tightly thinking of that and her hand had fisted and she thrust it towards the nearest think but came in contact with warm but wet skin. Her eyes snapped open, her head jerking up to see a hand covered hers stopping it from smashing into the glass. Misao gulped and turned her head to see Aoshi staring at her. He was so close that Misao could see concern flashing in his blue-green eyes. Aoshi stood up turning the taps off and wrapped her large towel over her naked form. He could only see her slender legs, which were wrapped up against her upper body, as her long hair fell around her and the tiled floor blocking everything else off. Misao clutched at the towel, holding it closed and Aoshi stood up taking Misao with him. He stepped out of the shower stall slightly damp from some of the water spraying him and Misao followed her head bent down as she looked at her small feet. Misao felt as her hair was being pulled away from her body and being placed over the towel. Aoshi's hand cupped her chin tilting it up so he could look at her and those usually bright blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. Misao blinked up at him as his hands cupped her cheeks brushing away the last lot of tears.

"Misao, tell me what's wrong?" His voice was soft but Misao heard the concern in his masculine voice. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as he stepped closer, his hands still cupping her face lovingly, his thumbs stroking her soft skin. Perhaps he did care for her more then a best friend. With that thought in mind Misao moved closer, placing her head against his chest and cried softly not being able to tell him her true thoughts. Aoshi had let go of Misao's face as he looked down at her. He knew it had something to do with him. Her crying these days always had something to do with him. He softly sighed feeling guilty once more and wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her close, his chin resting against the top of her head.

"Gomen nasai Misao." Aoshi had whispered into her hair placing a soft kiss on her head.

"W-Why do you say that?" Misao whispered her reply her cries softening as she only hiccupped occasionally. 

"Everytime you cry, it has something to do with me. I don't know what but I know half is my fault. I hate seeing you this way Misao."

"And you don't think its because she wants to get closer to you and split us apart?" Misao had stiffened hearing Megumi say that. Aoshi let go stepping away to face Megumi and he spoke back replying to her question.

"She would never do that. I know Misao and that's not her way. If she had feelings for me other then friends she would have told me ages ago. What are you doing here anyway? Did you follow me? To spy on us?" Aoshi's voice rose in annoyance and anger. Misao stared at his back and opened her mouth to speak but Megumi interrupted once more.

"It's been four years you idiot! Do you not think she has changed, become bolder, more tenacious and not caring who will get hurt in the process if she continued going after the one thing she cannot have because he's with someone else."

"Misao is not like that! She'd never do such a thing to anyone. Tell her Misao, tell her we are just friends and you feel nothing else for me." Misao's eyes were wide hearing Aoshi say this. What was she to do about that? Could she deny her feelings for him or blurt them out ruining their rekindled friendship forever. Misao watched as Aoshi turned around, his eyes burning into hers as he spoke once more.

"Tell her." Misao clutched the towel tightly, her eyes glancing over at a smug Megumi. She knew what was coming but Misao closed her eyes off to both of them stepping backwards away from Aoshi.

"Misao…tell her…" His voice was a slight whisper and Misao opened her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks and took a deep breath shaking her head. 

"I-I can't…" She had stammered out in a soft voice.

"Why not?" Aoshi spoke back as he had heard those two soft words that could ruin everything between them.

"Because she loves you baka! I would have thought you'd figure it out by now! This little girl is in love with you anata! She's probably been that way ever since you met and yet you have been totally blind because you feel nothing for her. Can't you see she is trying to split us apart and wants you all to herself? Why I bet the naïve little girl has thought of many ways she wants to be with you and only you, maybe even in her dreams as well."

"SHUT UP!" Misao yelled at Megumi. Misao stepped away from them and crouched down on the floor, her head resting against the wall. What was she to say to Aoshi? Misao knew he stared at her wanting to know if Megumi's assumptions were true. 

"I told you anata! I knew I was right about this girl! She's trying to steal you away from me! Can't you open your eyes to see what she's doing to us?" Misao fisted her hand grabbing the toilet spray and throwing it across the room, as it hit the wall beside Megumi. She shrieked surprised and Misao's head snapped up looking over at her.

"You are wrong Megumi! I would never steal him away and make him mine and break someone's heart in the process. Aoshi is right; I am not like that. I would never do that to anyone not even you, you BITCH! Get the fuck out of my room before I get up and throw you out myself!" Misao's voice was edged with venom, her red eyes full of anger and pain. Misao watched as Megumi raced from the room. Her eyes stared at Aoshi's shoes, not wanting to move any higher and she let out another sob as she watched his feet turn away as he walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. 

* * * *

"Oh Misao I'm so sorry." Kaoru spoke concern and sadness in her voice as Misao had finished telling her the event of what happened earlier on that day. She now sat on Kaoru's bed, leaning against Kaoru's shoulder as she had wrapped her arms around the upset young woman. 

"Why don't you come stay with us? I'd love to have some company in the house and Misao-chan would love to have you around." Misao nodded her head silently at Kaoru's suggestion and she soon let go of the older woman, brushing her hands over her face getting rid of the tears once more.

"How about you take a nice bath and Misao-chan and I will drive down and pick up your stuff for you?" 

"Thank you Kaoru." Misao stood up handing her the room key and headed for the bathroom, closing the door silently behind her. 

* * * *

After a relaxing bath Misao stepped out and headed downstairs, a towel wrapped around her dry body. She had no clean clothes and sat down in a lounge chair waiting for Kaoru and Misao-chan to return. She was flipping through the channels on the television when she heard the front door open and close. Misao got up a smile on her face and began speaking heading for the main entrance area.

"Thank goodness. I was getting sick of walking around in this tow-" Misao halted in her speaking as she looked at Kenshin and, her face paled slightly, as right beside him was Aoshi. 

"Ah good afternoon Misao. Kaoru rang me and told me you would be staying with us now." Misao folded her arms over herself, trying to look a bit modest and spoke back to Kenshin never once looking at Aoshi.

"Yes, I thank the both of you for letting me stay and I've decided to get a job so I can pay you board." Kenshin clearly had no clue at the tension between Aoshi and Misao and he spoke once more heading upstairs.

"I'll just get you those books Aoshi." Misao's eyes turned towards Aoshi to see he was leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his head cast away not wanting to look over at her. She turned away walking towards the lounge room, the air suddenly feeling cold.

"Why?" Misao froze at that one word Aoshi had uttered. She couldn't say anything to that. Why could mean a lot of things and she waited longer for him to elaborate on what he meant.

"Why did you hide feelings from me?" Misao turned around facing him. He wasn't leaning against the wall anymore as he stood in the middle of the main entrance.

"We both are never good at showing feelings. When we were growing up together it was easy; we were never apart, except on school nights as we were not allowed to sleep over each others houses. Four years is a long time and times have changed, we have changed. Nothing is simple anymore; nothing can ever be the same as it was when we were younger. You of all people should know we would never be as close to each other as we were back then."

"You are not answering my question." Aoshi spoke in a serious tone of voice as though he ignored everything Misao had said moments ago.

"You are wrong. I have shown my feelings to you many times, you have just been blind, like Megumi said, but I would never force myself upon you to try and win you over. I know you don't want me to have feelings like that towards you because you are scared of feeling the same way. You showing emotions are hard in itself and you loving someone is even harder. Megumi and I both know that you don't love her, you even said it when we were walking to your apartment that night. I know you care for her and I hope one day I'll have a place in your heart just for me and no one else like she has. My coming here was good and bad. I finally faced up to my own fear of telling you that I…I love you. I know I'll be rejected but at least I have spoken my feelings towards you. I'm sorry for making you feel awkward around me, but I wanted to tell you a long time ago but was too shy, too scarred, just like now. I'm sorry again. Goodnight Aoshi Shinomori…" Misao swiftly walked past him and raced up the stairs to head for the spare room. 

Aoshi stood in the middle of the room, his eyes never leaving her retreating form until she turned the corner moving out of sight. He turned around, forgetting about the books Kenshin were getting him and left the house walking down the streets and heading for the freeway. Misao was right, he had no clue about love and hearing someone say that they loved him scared him to death. Why would she love him? He did not think he was special, so why should anyone else think this? He couldn't offer much but his silent stares, his quiet to rare speaking and just his love for martial arts. What good was there in someone like that? He had no college background and hardly any money. All he ever wanted was to master the art. Was he even capable of loving anyone?

Aoshi stood in the middle of the highway, random cars beeping at him for being there but he looked around seeing the city further away and turned in the direction of Kenshin's house. Misao would be up in their spare room weeping at what she had revealed to him and because he said nothing in return. Aoshi sat on the island in the middle of the highway looking up into the overcast sky. He imagined the silhouette of his mother looking down at him with a small smile on her face and he whispered his question but bowed his head at not receiving a reply to the latest ordeal happening in his life. 

"Mother…what must I do?"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	10. Chapter 10

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(Kyoto Train Station - Early Morning)

"Oh Aoshi it is so wonderful to see you again!" Aoshi's mother had spoken tearfully and hugged her youngest son. His mother had aged gaining some grey hairs in her black hair but she always looked just as beautiful and elegant. He let go looking down at her and she spoke with a bright smile on her face.

"This is such a surprise! Your father will be most happy to see you when he comes home from work. We have so much to catch up on! Oh is Misao with you? Why I thought you two would be inseparable like old tim-" Mrs Shinomori stopped in her ranting as she watched the sadness flick across her sons face. Her eyes softened as Aoshi bowed his head slightly.

"Can we go home mum? There is so much I need to talk about…" Mrs Shinomori nodded her head silently bending down to grab one of her sons bags and she looped her right arm with his left one and they began silently walking away.

* * * *

Aoshi walked into the backyard of his old home. It had been so long since he had been here that he'd actually forgotten a few things. The old rope swing with a tyre attached to it still hung from the large tree branch near the back stone wall. That had been there ever since Aoshi could remember. He could still remember the times when he and Saitou fought over it all the time. Some occasions he'd win while some occasions it would be Saitou. Aoshi closed his eyes smiling when he recalled the time Saitou pushed him off and he knocked his head on a sharp rock. Subconsciously Aoshi's hand came up rubbing the imperfect skin just behind his left ear. He had woken up in hospital, a worried older brother standing beside him, he was 5 and Saitou was 7. Aoshi had laughed loudly when his father told him that Saitou thought he'd killed you and ran into the house crying. Saitou on the other hand was most displeased about this and stormed out of the hospital room leaving his chuckling mother, father and brother behind. 

Aoshi opened his eyes and stared at two small girls looking curiously up at him as he was sitting on the tyre. The elder one was about 9 years old and she had her brown hair down but two small plaits fell over her shoulders. She wore a light purple dress with white sandals. The younger one was about 6 years old and her brown hair was placed in two pigtails and she wore a light green dress with white sandals. They both had big brown puppy dog eyes and they stared curiously up at Aoshi, their little heads tilted slightly. 

"Are you our niisan?" The eldest girl had spoken her eyes gazing into Aoshi's hidden ones. Aoshi blinked a few times and spoke a question of his own, feeling rather confused.

"What? Niisan?"

"Mummy said to stay in the house but we were so excited about seeing you out here from our bedroom window that we came out here to say hello. She talked about you and Saitou-niisan all the time. So you have to be our niisan cause mummy said so."

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan can you go inside for a moment?" Aoshi looked up watching his mother cross the yard. The little girls raced past her heading for the house. He got off the tyre and headed towards his mother, questions rolling around in his mind. They met in the middle of the yard and Aoshi was unable to speak as his mother cut in first.

"Aren't they gorgeous Aoshi? Their mother died when they were just babies and their grandfather is quite ill. He's in hospital all the time and unable to care for them. I was walking past this orphanage a couple of years ago and they were there. They were so adorable and they looked so lonely and unloved. I was missing my boys so much I decided I needed some company around the house and so your father and I adopted them. Please say its alright Aoshi. I'd hate to think you thought I was trying to replace you and your brother because that's not it at all. I just wa-" Mrs Shinomori was unable to continue as Aoshi pressed his fingers to her lips quieting her down. He wrapped his mum up in a hug and spoke quietly into her ear.

"It's alright, I was just surprised when they asked if I was there older brother. After all I've never had anyone younger then me and look up at me with so much adoration. It was a shock but I'm okay with this and if Saitou were here he'd say the same thing. We just want you happy mum and those two can keep you busy, besides I think it'd be pretty cool to have two little sisters."

"I'm so glad." Aoshi's mum whispered and pulled away from her son and turned around to face the house.

"You can come out now." Aoshi and Mrs Shinomori laughed lightly when Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan popped there heads out behind one of the posts near the back door and descended the stairs walking over towards them. Aoshi squatted down silently staring at the little girls in front of him. They were holding hands; their small lips pursed together awaiting the verdict of what he thought of them. Aoshi turned his head up looking at his mother and spoke.

"You're right, they're pretty cute mum." He was soon engulfed in two energetic little hugs from his new sisters. He chuckled lightly hugging them back and they soon let go jumping up and down in front of him asking their own question together.

"Will you play with us niisan?"

"How 'bout I take both of you to the park and we can go get some ice-cream too?"

"REALLY?" The two small girls had yelled simultaneously. Aoshi got up taking them with him, placing one on each hip and began walking towards the back gate.

"Only one scoop each!" Mrs Shinomori had yelled. She smiled at the disappointing face expressions crossing her daughters' faces but they waved goodbye to her anyway.

* * * *

"What flavour would you young ladies like?" He watched as Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan giggled at what he said and they finally came to a decision.

"Chocolate and strawberry please." Aoshi nodded and paid for the ice cream when he received it and began walking away with two excited little girls close behind. He sat under a shady tree and watched Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan take the ice cream and began scoffing it down.

"Hey, there is no rush, so eat slowly imoto-chan's. Now which one is Ayame-chan and which is Suzume-chan?" 

I'm Suzume-chan and that's Ayame-chan." The eldest one had spoken. Aoshi eyed her silently and spoke once more.

"You wouldn't be telling fibs now would you?" Aoshi spoke seriously. He watched the eldest one look to her younger sister and then spoke again.

"Of course not Aoshi-niisan. Suzume-chan and I do-" Aoshi watched as the eldest one shrieked slightly, clamping her hand over her mouth as she gave away their little prank.

"You were fibbing to me? That was so mean of you…" Aoshi spoke dramatically, his voice full of hurt. He watched the worried glances of his younger sisters' look up at him. They moved closer, there bottom lips trembling simultaneously and there big brown eyes glistening with tears.

"We're sorry Aoshi-niisan!" Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan spoke together. Aoshi moved fast, making his sisters' fall to the lush grass and ticked their belly's as payback for tricking him or trying to trick him. They giggled loudly trying to squirm away but were unsuccessful. Aoshi finally stopped and sat on his knees looking down at them. Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan were gaining their breaths back, there chubby cheeks red from laughing so hard. He watched as they stood up jumping into his arms hugging him around his neck. Aoshi took this as a sign to head home as they sighed tiredly against him.

* * * *

By the time Aoshi arrived the girls were falling asleep, but were unable to as his mother trudged them into the bathroom to wash up and get into their bed clothes. Aoshi smiled and shook his head listening to their small complaints and entered the living room to find his father reading the newspaper. He sat down in a lounge chair on the opposite side and watched his father place down the paper and smile over at him.

"So how are my son's doing these days? Your both very hard to contact you know."

"Ah, sorry about that dad. We're actually doing all right for ourselves. Saitou is still at the same police station and is a detective now. He is still his usual self but love sick now." 

"Saitou love sick? You're actually suggesting Saitou's falling in love?" Aoshi's father had replied bewildered. 

"You remember Tokio from school? She and Misao were in the same grade. She's been in love with Saitou ever since they...bumped into each other. I guess she's having an influence on him, making his emotions known, especially the way her moods change. Her moods effect him quite a lot and he can't help but argue with her. Some of he stuff is over the stupidest things too. I think he's actually becoming attached to the small wisp of a girl or else he would have flicked her away like one of his cigarettes already."

"And what of yourself Aoshi? Have you found love?" Mr Shinomori's eyebrow was raised looking at his son's body language. His shoulders were tense but his head slouched forward slightly as he looked at the glass table in front of him.

"I-It's a bit more complicated for myself dad." Aoshi tried reasoning with him as much as he could but couldn't say any more then that. His blue-green eyes lifted up as his father sat looking at him waiting for him to continue knowing full well that he wasn't finished. Aoshi sighed slouching back in the chair and quietly spoke.

"I met someone and we've had an on again off again relationship for sometime now. My intentions tell me she loves someone else and yet I don't feel saddened by this, nor do I tell her my thoughts. I also feel as though we aren't meant to be together and yet we hold onto what little relationship we have left. Its as though I'm her safe guard that she stays by my side so she doesn't get hurt by this other guy. I don't really mind either because in a sense she is my safe guard not letting my heart decide on what is best for me as I feel emotions are weak and will only cause me trouble and yet here I am speaking to you about them. I shut out all rational thoughts and feelings and just stay with her. I'm probably afraid just like her to leave and be with someone else. After all we've only ever been with each other and no one else. I do care for her just as she cares for me but I think we both know it is not love. I am totally and utterly clueless as to what to do about this. I mean are we in this relationship because we both feel alone and scared to do something different? Are we scared that the relationship we have built over the years will be shattered if we split up? I know I'm not the right one for her and she isn't for me and yet we stay together fearing to commit to someone else, fearing we'll be let down. In the process of all these emotions and feelings running around inside me, I cannot comprehend all of them nor do I know what they all mean. My instincts tell me to let go of everything that we've shared together but I can't and I don't know why. I hate feeling like this because in the process I'm hurting three people that mean a lot to me."

"Aoshi my son, let me tell you a story." Aoshi's father began sitting up straighter in his chair. Aoshi placed his hand up not really wanting to hear one of his stories. He'd heard many in the past and they were quite boring with no meaning in them whatsoever.

"Please Aoshi, this is not like my other stories when you were younger. This is true, one very close to home. It might help you to understand what is happening inside yourself." Aoshi sighed nodding his head and his father began his tale.

"Their once lived this boy. His family was not wealthy and so life was a constant struggle. There were times when the young boy had to beg on the streets for money or food. His mother had died when he was very young and his father had hit the alcohol never being able to let the memory of his wife rest in peace. She was beyond beautiful. She was a true elegant woman who loved her family dearly. She had many children but was unable to look after them properly. She had a huge heart and sent them to people she knew would love them as there own. She knew many women who were unable to give birth themselves and so this was their gift from the boy's mother. No one thought badly of her, she was an angel to all women, sacrificing her children to give them happiness. Her youngest son however never had the chance to be loved like that. She had died 5 years after the boy was born. He was left with his lifeless father never leaving the small apartment they lived in. It was tough for a small child and so he grew up on the streets and never went back to his father. To this day he has no idea of what happened to him in the end. When he was 12 years old he was finally caught by the police and sent to an orphanage. That is where he met one of his closest friends who is now his ex-friend as time as separated them too much. They ended up being adopted out and living in the same household, just like true brothers. Then the boy met someone that would completely change his life forever. She had the biggest blue-green eyes he'd ever seen in his entire life. She was very popular with all the boys and all the girls. She was sweet, kind and very gentle. She smelled like spring flowers and the boy was drawn to her. Her family was one of he richest in Kyoto and it finally hit home that this boy never had a chance with her. She was perfect in every way and he was quiet, shy and very withdrawn from the other students. He had never associated himself with others and so he stuck to himself. Then one day she spoke to him. She had walked all the way over to where he sat, far away from the others to ask him if he was okay. Her smile lit up her entire face, those blue-green eyes sparkling like stars. She sat down with him that day and shared her lunch with him. Weeks past and she sat with him daily, sneaking away from her usual friends to eat with him. He thought he'd one lottery or something. After all there was this cute teenage girl and she was speaking to him, an ex-street child. Years passed and she began to change as he did. They grew up, matured and were finishing school. What really hurt the most was saying goodbye. She was leaving for another city to study childcare and teaching while he left to do a business degree. She had said that they'd be friends forever but it never worked out like that. Years passed, people changed and memories were forgotten. They had bumped into each other in Kyoto one time, home for the holidays after never seeing each other for two straight years. She was glowing with feminine beauty and he was awe struck at how dazzling she looked. Her eyes drew him to her, as they had not changed since she was a teenager. His little dream was shattered seconds latter when his friend from the orphanage was engaged to her. They had ended up going to the same university. The now young man was heart broken but it was his fault after all, never telling her of his feelings. Then the day she was to leave he blurted out all his feelings for her, even in front of her fiancee. He too was completely shocked and the young man knocked his ex-friend out so he could speak to the young woman himself. He had kissed her that day, showing her all his raw emotions, showing her with feelings how much he needed her, relied on her for survival." Aoshi's eyes scrunched in annoyance as his father took time to rest a little and have a drink of water.

"So what happened?" Aoshi spoke impatiently. Aoshi's father set down the glass and began speaking once more.

"For a split second she was completely shocked then she kissed him back with just as much passion and then she hit him hard across the face. She got on that plane never looking back at him. Months passed and the young man had fallen apart. He dated in those months thinking he'd forget about her, but her voice, her laughter and smiling face and her eyes were always in his mind always in his thoughts. He thought he'd never find love like he had felt for her but one day the gods smiled down on him and there was a knock on his apartment door. He opened it up almost dying of shock. She was there, bags on his doorstep, no engagement ring and waiting for him to ask her inside. They hugged for a number of hours, the young man actually crying as she embraced him lovingly, whispering lovingly words into his ear. She had been waiting for him to tell her he loved her but when he didn't she left Kyoto heartbroken and crying tears of sadness. She was so scared about telling him how much she was attracted to him and not because he was handsome either, that was just a bonus to her. It was the person inside she came to know all those years ago. Every fibre inside her told her he was the one and yet in her eyes it was as though he had felt nothing towards her. That is why she had left. She never knew he felt those thoughts as well. On the outside he was this tough and strong young man but inside he was afraid he'd be left alone forever. He had never loved before and that frightened him to death. She knew everything about him, his secrets, his mistakes and his dreams. She knew he wasn't perfect that he only had himself to offer to her and nothing else. He was not rich, his adopted family was not wealthy either and she knew this. Out of all the young men she had a choice over she had chosen him. He had told her this was it, this was all he had to offer and to her that was more then enough. She had said that he was all that she wanted in life, he was her other half."

"And she still means every word she had spoken all those years ago to this day." Aoshi's head jerked up watching his mother walk over and sit on the arm of the chair his father sat in. His eyes finally widened as his father was talking about his life and his mother's. His father's story was damn close to the way Aoshi felt. He watched as his father got up, his arm wrapping around his shorter wife as they left the room leaving Aoshi to his thoughts on that story and to figure out his feelings. He got up from the chair and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Nothing changed; it was as though he had never left. Books and papers were stacked on his wooden desk the way he left it. Posters and pictures hung from the wall. The black curtains still hung from the large windows and Aoshi lay down on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Four years… four long years and I never once thought about her feelings…" Aoshi turned over on his stomach placing his head in his folded arms as he stared at the dark wood of the bed. He heard the creaking of his door being opened and turned on his side to see two heads pop around the corner. He watched as the door opened wider, his little sisters walking in and closing it softly behind them and headed over towards his large bed.

"Are you two suppose to be up at this time?" Aoshi spoke looking at them. Ayame-chan's plaits had been taken out and she wore a pink nightie with white bunnies on it. Suzume-chan's pigtails had been taken out, her hair falling to her little ears and sticking up rather messily too. She wore a blue nightie with little puppies and kittens all over it. He watched as they bowed their heads and shook them negatively. Aoshi chuckled lightly leaning over the edge and picked them up placing them on the bed. He placed his back to the headboard of the bed as Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan snuggled close to him on either side of him his blankets tucked up to their chins.

"Can you tell us a story?" Suzume-chan spoke up and Aoshi had scrunched his face up in thought and then spoke looking over at the poster on the opposite wall.

"Once upon a time there was this boy and he met a little girl with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen…"

* * * *

Aoshi looked down at his watch as it read midnight. His sisters had fallen in and out of sleep, asking him to continue with the story. Aoshi shifted slightly, turning off the lamp and lay down on the bed, his sisters cuddling in closer as the night was getting cooler.

"Niisan? Do they live happily ever after?" Ayame-chan had whispered tiredly next to him. Aoshi sighed looking into the darkness of his room, laughter of his best mates and Misao rolled around in his head as they played around the house constantly when they were younger. Aoshi turned his head knowing Ayame-chan was waiting for an answer.

"I hope so imoto-chan, I hope so. Now get some sleep."

"Mm okay…night Aoshi-niisan…" Silence filled the room once more and Aoshi finally closed his own eyes wanting to rest as well.

* * * *

Aoshi-niisan? Niisan wake up! It's so cold!" Aoshi groaned awake and shifted his head to the right looking down at Ayame-chan. She was pouting cutely at him complaining about the weather and he got up snuggling the covers around the now fully awake and giggling girls.

"Don't move I'll be right back."

* * * *

"Here we go." Aoshi spoke walking into the room. He had their thick winter sleeping robes and slippers for them. He untucked them placing their slippers and robes on. He watched as they raced out of the room to head downstairs to watch cartoons no doubt. Aoshi stood up properly and grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. Today was going to be another long day of thinking just like all the other days that were ahead of him while he was in Kyoto.

* * * *

(2 weeks pass, Kyoto Train Station)

"You two will be all right with Aoshi won't you? I want you to behave an-" 

"Mum will you relax, they are coming for 5 days not forever. I'm taking them to see Saitou, you said it was okay and now its sounds like you're going back on your promise." Aoshi spoke cutting off his mother.

"Please don't mama, we want to go with Aoshi-niisan. We want to go see Saitou-niisan!" Ayame-chan replied pouting cutely up at her mother.

"And we've never been on a train before either." Suzume-chan reasoned as well, her big brown eyes staring up at her father, silently pleading him to let them go with Aoshi.

"Everything's fine girls' your mum's just going to miss you terribly that's all. Now come on a big group hug and then get on the train with your brother before I change my mind." Their father had spoken hugging his daughters tearfully. Aoshi rolled his eyes at this sentimental moment and cleared his throat getting the attention of his family.

"We're going to miss the train because of you two. Come on imoto-chan's let's get on the train." Aoshi picked them up and headed for the correct carriage they were to be seated at. Once they were inside and at their row of seats Aoshi opened the window so Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan could wave goodbye. The train moved slowly away from the station and soon Aoshi placed the girls in their seats and spoke to them once more.

"So are you going to miss mum while you're away?" 

"I'll miss her mashed potato." Ayame-chan had spoken up.

"And I'll miss her chocolate chip cookies." Suzume-chan spoke in as well. Aoshi smiled down at them as he wrapped a blanket around them and spoke once more.

"Aa, me too, but I know one person who can cook really good food and he'll be happy to make you cookies too."

"With milk Aoshi-niisan?" Suzume-chan spoke up and Aoshi nodded his head silently. They giggled happily, snuggling close together and fell asleep in mere seconds. Aoshi looked over at their sweet and innocent faces. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and finally whispered his last words before falling asleep like his sisters'.

"Mother…father…I know what I must do now…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	11. Chapter 11

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(Okina Apartments - Tokyo)

"Ah Welcome home Aoshi-san. It has been awhile. Mrs. Himura came over many times wondering where you were. She has been most worried about you. So wh- Oh I do apologise, who are these wonderful little girls beside you Aoshi-san?" Ayame and Suzume-chan giggled but both where a little tired from the long train ride. Aoshi picked them up and placed them on the counter so they could say hello to Okina.

"My name's Ayame and this is my sister Suzume and we are Aoshi-niisan's sisters. Mummy said we could come to Tokyo to stay with him for a little while."

"Well I am glad to meet both of you. Let me help you with your bags." Okina spoke shaking their little hands and walked around the counter picking up a blue bag and a purple bag. Aoshi moved towards the lift carrying his sisters and Okina wasn't far behind.

"Oh and this came for you while you were away Aoshi. I forget the young woman's name, she's such a pretty young woman."

"Was it Megumi?" Aoshi questioned the elder man taking the envelope from him.

"Oh no. I know Megumi, she's been here many times and has a bit of a mouth on her, if you don't mind me saying. This young woman was beautiful, especially the colour of her eyes. They were as blue as the ocean."

"Misao…" Aoshi whispered absently as visions of her flashed through his mind. 

"Yes that's it. I've only met her once before that is why my mind keeps slipping away, but I'll never forget those eyes. They betrayed her however…" Okina spoke stroking his beard as though coming to a realisation. Aoshi and Okina exited the elevator and began walking to Aoshi apartment.

"How so Okina?" Aoshi spoke emotionless as ever but inside he was quite intrigued at what the elderly man was talking about.

"Oh well it's not really my business to say but when she came here looking for you her eyes betrayed the way she was really feeling inside. You see her voice was happy and joyous but her eyes were sad and lonely. It seemed as though she was missing someone and she looked a little guilty too, almost frightened for some reason as well. I just…I don't really know but when I first saw her when she came looking for you she was so emotional, so delighted that she knew where to find you but a couple of days ago that had completely changed. Her eyes were slightly red indicating she had been crying, but I never brought it up thinking that would make her uncomfortable or embarrassed. Forgive my intrusion Aoshi-san." Okina finally ended noticing the uneasiness of the young man next to him. Aoshi opened his front door placing his sisters on the couch for a moment and walked to the door grabbing the bags and thanking Okina. He closed the door, locking it and walked to the couch noticing his sisters dead to the world. A smile replaced his frown from earlier and he picked them up taking them to his room. He took off their shoes and tucked them under the covers letting them have the bed to themselves. Aoshi turned the lights off, took off his own shoes and lay down on the couch throwing a blanket over his body. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes just like Ayame and Suzume-chan.

* * * *

"Aoshi-niisan? Aoshi-niisan we're hungry!" Ayame-chan's voice invaded Aoshi's sleep. He groaned loudly opening his eyes to see two pairs of brown ones starring down at him. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and they climbed onto the coffee table to look up at him.

"Come on Aoshi-niisan when do we see Saitou-niisan and the man who will make us cookie's?" Aoshi chuckled at Ayame-chan's questions and stood up walking into his bedroom both his sisters' following his every move. He grabbed a set of clothes each for them and headed for the bathroom.

"Now you two are old enough to bathe by yourselves right?" Aoshi watched as Ayame and Suzume-chan nodded their heads together and Aoshi turned on the taps for the shower making sure it was warm enough and left the door slightly ajar. Since Aoshi's sisters where staying with him for awhile he unpacked their clothes and placed them in a spare draw at the bottom of the wooden chest of drawers. 

"Aoshi-niisan we finished!" Ayame-chan had yelled, poking her head out the bathroom door and then ducking back inside. Aoshi stood up out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to see two very wet little girls.

"That was fast, why not wash your hair too?" Aoshi spoke noticing their hair was damp but not washed properly.

"We can't though." Ayame-chan spoke looking up at him.

"The shampoo's too high up." Suzume-chan pointed at the shampoo and conditioner sitting up on the rack over the shower nozzle. Aoshi chuckled softly once more grabbing them and squatted down making them move under the water to wet their hair more. He washed their hair and turned the taps off when they were finished. He wrapped them up in their large towels letting them dry themselves off and left them to get dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and into the lounge area placing 'My Neighbor Totoro' into the VCR so they could be entertained while he had his own shower. 

"Oh that's our favourite!" Suzume-chan shouted excitedly. Aoshi smiled at his sisters sitting on the couch, still drying their hair but watching the movie intently. He moved off heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He undressed throwing his dirty clothes into the basket as well as picking up his sisters and placing them in there as well. He stood under the shower nozzle letting the water run down his naked form. His eyes where closed, his inky black hair drenched and his long bangs falling over his eyes. Aoshi opened his eyes and descended to the tiled floor in the shower stall. 

"Is this how you felt Misao? Confused…almost scared about not knowing how you wanted to show your feelings and whether or not you really should have spoken them out loud fearing it would ruin everything?" Aoshi mumbled to himself. The warm water cascaded down his well toned muscled back and over his shoulders. He sighed shaking his head, spraying water everywhere trying to rid himself of thoughts and questions. He stood up once more continuing with his shower.

* * * *

"Are you two ready to go? I'm getting hungry." Aoshi spoke coming out of the bathroom toweling his hair. 

"We said that ages ago Aoshi-niisan!" Ayame-chan spoke exasperated as she turned off the video and television. She walked into the main bedroom grabbing her shoes as well as Suzume-chan's and walked towards Aoshi.

"I know but now we can really go this time." Aoshi looked down saying this and watched as they sat on the carpeted floor placing on their shoes. Ayame-chan was wearing denim jeans with a light pink shirt and a white bunny on the front pocket. She wore white sandals and placed on the matching denim jacket. Aoshi brushed her hair placing it in a simple ponytail with a white hair band. Ayame-chan had denim overalls that stopped at her ankles and a long sleeved light blue shirt underneath. She wore white sneakers and her hair was brushed and placed into her usual pigtails with white hair ties.

"Let's go see Saitou-niisan." Aoshi spoke and looked down at Ayame and Suzume-chan's excited face expressions. He opened the front door to see Kaoru poised to knock and holding Misao-chan on her right hip. Her eyes grew wide, glistening with unshed tears as she wrapped her free arm around Aoshi's neck hugging him.

"Oh my god Aoshi! I was so worried about you! You left no letter of you leaving and I thought the worst. It was like you disappeared! You made us all worry about you so much; even Saitou was clueless as to where you were! You are such an insensitive baka!" Kaoru spoke tearfully and soon stepped away brushing the tears off her cheeks. Aoshi picked Misao-chan up hugging her as her little arms wrapped around his neck as she missed her 'uncle' immensely. The two-year-old was babbling something Aoshi couldn't comprehend. He placed a hand on the back of Kaoru's head stepping forward and hugging her lightly while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Chill Kaoru I'm okay. I just needed time for myself to think a few things through so I went home. I had a lot of stuff to think about and being here wasn't a good idea either. Besides I got the biggest surprise when I got home and found these two there." Aoshi let go stepping away and Kaoru looked down to see two curious pairs of chocolate brown eyes gazing up at her and Aoshi. 

"Oh! They are so adorable!" Kaoru bent down and watched as they ducked behind Aoshi's legs feeling a little nervous at not knowing who this strange lady was.

"Hey imoto-chan's its okay. Kaoru is a really nice lady and a friend of mine. Her husband, Kenshin, is the one who'll make you cookies." Aoshi smiled and Kaoru giggled as their heads popped out looking over at Kaoru once more. They soon walked out standing in front of her holding hands and Suzume-chan spoke first.

"Will he really make us cookies Kaoru-san?"

"You bet he will and you can eat them with Misao-chan!" Aoshi bent down placing Misao-chan on her feet and brown eyes stared into blue.

"My name's Suzume and this is my sister Ayame. Do you want to be friends with us Misao-chan?"

"YEAH!" Misao-chan had shouted happily and then giggled with the other two girls. Aoshi stood up, as did Kaoru while picking Misao-chan up and placing her on her hip once more.

"How about you and your sister's come over for dinner tonight. I imagine you were going somewhere just now?"

"We're going to meet Saitou-niisan!" Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan spoke together. Kaoru looked up at Aoshi and spoke.

"Isn't he going to be totally shocked for the second time in his life?"

"Pretty much. He was really shocked when Tokio turned up but I can't wait to see his face expression when he knows he now has two bratty sisters to look after." Aoshi chuckled lightly at the small grumbling coming from his sisters as he called them bratty, but they knew he was just teasing them. Aoshi locked the door when everyone was out in the hallway. As soon as they reached the lobby they all greeted Okina and then left the building.

"Well Misao-chan and I are going shopping this morning. Did you want me to tell the others you are back or do you want to surprise them?"

"Hmm, what do you think you two?" Aoshi spoke looking down at his sisters. They scrunched their chubby faces up in thought and then spoke. 

"Surprise them!" Aoshi nodded in agreement and soon he and Kaoru went their separate ways.

* * * *

(A Tokyo Park)

"WOW! This is gigantic!" Suzume-chan spoke looking around. Hundreds of Cherry Trees made up the park but where not in bloom as it was too early yet. The grass was lush green and different coloured flowers bloomed everywhere. There were swings and other general children's equipment around so kids could play on them. Park bench's and picnic tables were randomly scattered around. Young children sat on the benches waiting for their mothers to come back with some food. Aoshi soon noticed a tall thin man wearing a blue uniform and smoking his usual cigarettes. As always right by his side was a young woman happily chatting away and greeting small children as they ran passed. Aoshi crouched down slightly behind and in between his sisters and spoke in a hushed tone of voice.

"See that man in the blue, that's Saitou. The lady next to him is Tokio, she's really nice and another friend of mine, just like Kaoru. Why don't you run over and say hello to him?"

"He's really tall like Aoshi-niisan." Ayame-chan had whispered to her younger sister even though Aoshi could hear every word.

"And he looks really scary too." Suzume-chan pointed out as well.

"YYYYYAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" The two girls had shouted while jumping up and down. Aoshi watched as they raced off heading towards the couple at full speed.

"SAITOU-NIISAN!" Aoshi stood up and began walking once more when he noticed Saitou freeze in his walking and watched as two small girls' latch onto his legs. Aoshi couldn't help but laugh as his brother was frozen in one spot, his eyes wider then normal and his cigarette slack and drooping from his mouth, as it was parted open in surprise. This was priceless and Aoshi was a disappointed he didn't have a camera handy. Tokio gasped in surprise noticing Aoshi and she raced over hugging him around the waist mumbling something about insensitive guys and that it must run in the family.

"Aoshi Shinomori were the bloody hell have you been?!?" Saitou spoke angrily looking over at his younger brother and then bent his head looking down at the little girls laughing happily while still cuddling his legs. Tokio moved away squatting to the ground and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Tokio. How do you know Saitou?" Ayame and Suzume-chan finally let go and Saitou gained his composure once more, throwing the cigarette in a nearby bin tray and lighting up another one. 

"Saitou and Aoshi are our older brother's Tokio-san!"

"Nani?!?" Tokio and Saitou and spoken together utterly confused.

"That's right! Ayame and Suzume this is Saitou and Tokio." Saitou bent down placing his hands under their chins and turning their heads slightly as though examining them.

"Hmm two more brats to watch over huh?!?" Saitou had mumbled to himself but watched slightly shocked as two pairs of brown eyes now glistened with unshed tears as they looked up at him. He dropped his hands becoming uneasy but was saved by Tokio speaking.

"Don't listen to him you two. Saitou's just being a big meanie at the moment because he's a little upset that he didn't meet you earlier.

"That's no-" A glare from Tokio made Saitou stop himself from speaking any further and Ayame and Suzume-chan giggled happily once more, their supposed "sadness" forgotten. 

"That's okay Tokio-san, we were just tricking him! We know he likes us already cause kachan and tochan said he would." Ayame-chan had spoken up smiling brightly as she looked into Saitou's angered face.

"Tricked by a nine and six year old, how humiliating." Aoshi spoke and Tokio began giggling loudly.

"Come on you two lets go play!" Tokio ran off with two excited little girls chasing after her. Saitou began walking towards a food stall and Aoshi fell in step with him. Quicker then Aoshi could react he was smacked over the back of the head by his older brother.

"SHIT! What the hell was that for?!?" Aoshi yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"For making the others worry about an idiot like you! I can't believe you didn't tell any of them where you were headed! You didn't even tell me! And I'm your brother! Che, I should have punched you instead!"

"Oh my god I think I'm going to die of shock. You mean to tell me you, THE Saitou Shinomori was worried about his brother?"

"Don't push your luck little brother!" Saitou spoke through gritted teeth. Aoshi shook his head and starred at the man behind the food stall who was waiting for them to order something.

"Um coffee, two chocolate milks and some muffins thanks." Aoshi spoke and turned his head to look at his brother who was lighting up yet another cigarette.

"Just coffee for me." The man nodded his head and Aoshi and Saitou sat down on a nearby bench to wait.

"So why did you disappear?"

"To think." Aoshi spoke taking a sip of the coffee that was brought over to the both of them. 

"And thinking was impossible in Tokyo because why?" 

"Because what I was thinking about were the people around me and I needed some peace and quiet. Besides I wanted to go home and so this made it final. I'm not apologising for leaving either. No one has a clue what is going on inside of me at the moment so give me a break Saitou." 

"Don't burst a blood vessel Aoshi I'm trying to understand. Look we have our arguments and we have our fights but we are family no matter how much we try to deny it sometimes. Of course no one knows what you're going through because you don't tell anyone! Why not enlighten me on what's happening."

"Nothing much just thinking of Meg and myself and Sano and Misao as well. That's it really." 

"That's it really? For Kami-sama's sake Aoshi! Give ME a break! You're being really absurd about all of this. Just dump the stuck up doctor woman and let Sano have her and go with Misao. How simple is that? There is your decision made up for you. Megumi and Sano are always happy around each other, well apart from the occasional bickering, and you and Misao were inseparable when growing up so why should things change now? Get off your ass and sort this stuff out instead of brooding on it. Che, it's not that difficult to make a decision when you observe all the facts in front of you." Saitou stood up dumping his unfinished cigarette into his untouched coffee and began walking off, his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets.

"Is it really that simple?" Aoshi mumbled to himself.

"Is what simple young man?" Aoshi looked up at the stall man beside him and shook his head grabbing the bag of muffins and the chocolate milks and began walking off going after Saitou.

"I'm going to work Tokio." Saitou mumbled while walking past her and the little girls. 

"Bye Saitou-niisan!" They had yelled and he turned around giving them a small wave and kept going on his way.

"Tokio do you mind taking Ayame and Suzume to Kaoru's for me? I've got to sort a couple of things out this morning."

"But we want to go with you Aoshi-niisan!" Ayame-chan spoke sadly. He bent down placing his hand on her head and his other on Suzume-chan's cheek and spoke to them once more.

"I'll be there later but I need you to go with Tokio. She'll take you to Kaoru and Kenshin's place and he can make you some cookie's and you can play with Misao-chan and you'll be able to meet Misao too."

"REALLY NIISAN!?!" They both spoke loudly and rather excited now. Aoshi nodded his head and they ran over to Tokio grabbing her hands and spoke looking up at her.

"We want to go with Auntie Tokio now!" Aoshi smiled at this and stood up waving goodbye to the three of them. He watched as the three of them skipped further into the park heading for a taxi in the distance ahead of them and parked on the side of the road. Aoshi took a depth breath turning around and walking in another direction.

* * * *

Aoshi stood on one side of a busy street in Tokyo looking over at a building. He took a deep breath walking across the road when the cars stopped as a small traffic jam formed and opened the door to the 'Takani Medical Centre'.

"Good morning Shinomori-san. What a surprise it is to see you here." Mrs. Shige, the receptionist had spoken. 

"It has been awhile Mrs. Shige. I was wandering if Megumi was in?" Aoshi politely spoke back.

"Yes she's having a coffee break, she doesn't have another patient until noon so you can steal her away." Aoshi nodded his head walking past her and into the staff room. Megumi was humming softly to herself and mixing her coffee. He was about to speak when Megumi turned around nearly dropping the cup of coffee but placed it on the table and raced over to hug him. Aoshi stroked her back calming her soft cries and he soon let go pulling Megumi away from him.

"Do you have a minute to spare Meg? I really need to talk to you." Megumi nodded her head and Aoshi moved over to the door closing and locking it so they wouldn't be interrupted. He sat down on the opposite side of the table to Megumi and began speaking.

"We can't keep going on like this Meg. I know you know what I'm going to say. The whole time I was away I wasn't sure if I could do this but Saitou made me realise, well practically forced the issue into my mind more clearly now and its time for me to speak how I feel. I can't give you the happiness you really deserve Meg because you seek it from another. Our relationship has…ended. You will always have a place in my heart that just belongs to you but I can't…we can't keep doing this anymore. We are hurting ourselves, but not just that we are hurting Sano." Aoshi leaned forward his fingers placed over Megumi's lips stopping her from saying anything and he soon let go speaking once more.

"Please let me finish. I have had so many thoughts running in my head for a long time now and I need to get them out. I do care for you Meg and I do love you but not the way you really want to be loved. You will always be treasured within me, as will the many moments we've shared together. I'd like to remain friends but if it's too difficult or if you feel uncomfortable I'll understand. We've been dodging this decision for a long time now, but now it is time to end this and move on. Meg I know the way you and Sano feel about each other and I'm not angry. I'm glad for the two of you and I wish you all the happiness together."

"H-How long have you known…about us?" Megumi whispered, her dark eyes starring over at Aoshi.

"A long time now, but I guess I never said anything because we were comfortable with each other even though it was evident you were involved with someone else, and that someone being Sano."

"I'm sorry for betraying our relationship Aoshi!" Megumi spoke with tears glistening in her eyes. Aoshi reached his hands over the table squeezing Megumi's and spoke once more.

"Don't be. Us being together made us feel safe. If something terrible happened between you and Sano you came to me for comfortable because I was always there to help you and I still will be. I know that both of us are afraid to part thinking that this relationship is all we'll know and learn from but that's not the way it will be. We shall take chances, you shall be with Sano the way he desperately wants to be with you and I'll get on with my life, as will the two of you. We'll always have each other, but we'll have others to comfort us when we feel sad and alone."

"Are you…going to be with Misao?" Megumi spoke quietly once more wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

"I don't know. There is so much I need to figure out that concern her. She is and will always be my best friend but I know I feel more for her then a best friend. I'm not sure what just at this moment but in time I will figure it out. First I need to apologise to her for being an asshole, yet again actually. I guess I have a knack for being an idiot, at least I can admit it though, not like Saitou."

"So everything is completely finished between us now?" Megumi spoke more clearly now her eyes not showing a trace of crying anymore. Aoshi nodded his head and stood up walking to the door.

"Aoshi? Let's be friends?" Aoshi's shoulders relaxed knowing that Megumi would be okay after he left. He walked back over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek and then left the room without saying another word. He waved goodbye to Mrs. Shige and exited the medical center. The tension in his back and shoulders lessened after speaking to Megumi and he began walking down the street but was stopped by a loud voice yelling at him.

"HEY YA BASTARD! 'BOUT TIME YOU RETURNED!" Aoshi chuckled lightly once more and turned to see Sano jogging up to him. 

"You better go check on Megumi, she's a little upset. She'll need you to comfort her, like always." Sano had a confused face expression but waved to Aoshi and turned around walking back to the medical center to see Megumi. Aoshi sighed in relief his guard leaving him as he thought he was going to receive a punch from his friend for making them worry about him. He turned around thrusting his hands in his pockets and began weaving his way through the people that mingled on the street. Aoshi finally flagged down a cab and hopped in. He told the driver the address of where he wanted to go and the driver nodded and drove off.

"Two down, one to go." Aoshi had mumbled to himself while looking out the window. He noticed a large advertisement billboard, which had a picture of the ocean on it. He turned around looking out the back window as Okina's description of Misao's eyes floated in his mind. He sighed once more and rested his head on the back seat, closing his eyes and mumbled quietly to himself once more.

"Misao…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	12. Chapter 12

****

Authors Notes: HI! Noa here again. Thought I'd write a brief on what's going on in this chapter. Okay it might not seem like a lot of Aoshi/Misao interaction but it's only the beginning of the change after all. Anywho I asked the AMML people for ideas on another suitor for Misao and well it was between Katsu, Kamatari and Enishi. Okay I have no clue as to who the hell Katsu is so I ruled him out completely. Kamatari is…too freaky… too girlie for my liking. And I couldn't even imagine Misao going for a girlie-boy anyway. She's a ninja, a tomboy one yes but still! So I ruled him out as well, cause doesn't he want to be with Shishio or something? Anyway Enishi was the last resort too! (Since Sano, Shiro, Kuro and Soujiro have been used and unavailable to come to Tokyo and Sano's with Megumi now!) I needed another female in the ficcie too so guess what, Tomoe was it! Now be warned Tomoe and Enishi are of no relation to each other. Now also be warned Enishi is way out of character, probably everyone in this story is OOC, but hey my ficcie! Anywho back to the point, Enishi and Tomoe are best friends and there is a little tension between Enishi and Kenshin since Tomoe likes flirting with Kenshin. Enishi hates that, since he likes her a little, but not saying anything. Kenshin hates what Tomoe does as well but Kenshin is way too polite and so tries to ignore it instead. Enishi will usually tell her off for flirting with a married man, but she is mainly doing it to get Enishi's attention anyway. Tomoe actually loves Enishi, but Enishi is clueless to this and so he flirts with Misao all the time. He is smitten with Misao but if he knew how Tomoe felt, maybe things would be different… Aoshi doesn't like this and so…the drama begins yet again… 

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Aoshi took a deep breath as he stood out the front of the Himura residence. The cab had driven off awhile ago and yet his legs had frozen him in that one position not moving off the sidewalk to head into the front yard. A few of Kenshin and Kaoru's neighbours passed Aoshi gazing quizzically at him as to why he was standing there like a statue but they kept walking minding their own business. He fisted his hands in frustration and commanded his feet to move as he open the gate and closed it with a small click. Aoshi's hand lifted up ready to knock but the front door opened and Kaoru ushered him inside. He followed her silently as they walked down the hall moving towards the back screen door.

"Ah Aoshi welcome back. It has been a while since I saw you last." Kenshin spoke gently and happily to Aoshi, as he sensed Aoshi's presence before he even made it to the back door. 

"Yes it's been a while and I apologise for leaving without telling any of you. It was a split second decision." Aoshi replied walking down the steps to where Kenshin was standing.

"Oh not to worry Aoshi, come sit down and tell me where you've been." Aoshi sat down watching Kenshin clean the barbecue as he waited silently for Aoshi to speak.

"I went back home to see my parents. I just needed some time away from Tokyo, some quality time for myself to think about a few things. How are the classes going?" Aoshi was not ready to tell everybody what he's been thinking these past few weeks. He had changed the subject to make himself feel more comfortable and he knew Kenshin would have noticed this too but he didn't press the matter and just answered Aoshi's question.

"Not to bad Aoshi. We have a few new students and Shido-san and Daisuke-san want to go up another belt colour but I thought I'd better wait for you to come back and then we shall see if they are ready."

"And how did you know I'd be coming back?" Aoshi spoke an eyebrow arched in question as he stared over at Kenshin. He stopped cleaning the hot plate, his violet eyes gazed over at Aoshi as he replied to his question once more.

"Because Misao-san is still in Tokyo waiting for you." Aoshi shifted in the outdoor chair looking everywhere else but his friend. His eyes soon narrowed when soft chuckling escaped Kenshin's lips. 

"Why don't you go talk to her? She has been up many nights dreading the worst of what might have happened to you. Why not let her see you and ease her worrying?" Kenshin spoke seriously once more. Aoshi stood up then, his head turning over his shoulder and looking at the closed blinds of the spare room right next to Misao-chan's.

"What would I say to her without upsetting her more?" Aoshi mumbled still starring up at Misao's bedroom.

"Nothing yet, just comfort her. I have heard her cry many nights, mumbling everything was her fault. I know it is not my business but whatever has changed between the two of you is hurting Misao-san deeply. Just sit with her for the moment, maybe tell her you need time to express what you are thinking and ask her if she can be patient?" Aoshi nodded his head at what Kenshin said. To this day he was still amazed at the way Kenshin would be so calm about feelings and emotions as though he were an expert on them. Aoshi on the other hand was not so energetic at showing so many emotions, but maybe just this once he would listen to his friend's advice. Aoshi silently waved his thanks and walked into the house passing Kaoru and Misao-chan whom where playing in the lounge room and headed upstairs. Aoshi walked passed Misao-chan's room and stood in front of the last closed door on the left.

"Stop being so weak Aoshi and go inside." He grumbled to himself and opened the door, closing it behind him without a sound. The room was pitch black; the slight movement of the blinds from the ceiling fan shed the smallest amount of light. A large wooden cupboard leaned against the left wall stopping about two meters from the door. The glass sliding door took up most of the wall in front of Aoshi, as a balcony lay hidden behind the closed blinds. A wooden dressing table and a cushioned stool took up the right far corner. Aoshi finally turned to his right, a large bed sat against the other two walls with a side cupboard next to it. Aoshi's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness inside the room and he noticed Misao's figure lying in the bed. He moved closer making sure he didn't trip over Misao's things, which lay scattered over the carpeted floor. He looked down at her petite figure engulfed by the blankets on the bed. She was sleeping soundly but Aoshi couldn't leave the room. He took off his shoes and socks and dumped his trench coat on the ground climbing on the unused side of the bed. He lay on his right side facing Misao. His weight was heavier then hers and Misao shifted sinking closer towards him, her blanketed body right beside his and her head resting near his upper chest, her ear close so she would be able to hear the beating of Aoshi's heart.

"Aoshi?" Misao had whispered tiredly knowing it was he but not to sure if he was just an illusion or actually the real thing.

"Sleep Misao…I'm staying right here with you…" Aoshi whispered his left hand brushing lightly up and over Misao's cheek into her soft hair. Silence filled the room as Misao snuggled closer, sighing contently and falling asleep once more listening to Aoshi's request and trusting him completely. A sigh left Aoshi's lips as well and he placed his head down on the pillow closing his eyes too.

Unknown to the two sleeping in the room two heads popped around the corner of the now open door having a look. Violet eyes shimmered happily as Kenshin quietly pushed his wife out of the room and closed the door silently behind him.

"Do you think they'll be okay Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as they descended the stairs moving into the lounge room.

"Hai, they'll figure their feelings out together, I'm sure of it." Kenshin spoke, his arms wrapping around his wife as he hugged her gently to him, placing a soft kiss on her cheek as Kaoru's arm wrapped around his waist. Kaoru's eyes closed in enjoyment at being held by her loving husband and he whispered gently into her ear a smile crossing her pink lips.

* * * * 

Aoshi groaned awake as he turned on his back and opened his eyes when he heard excited laughter coming from outside. He lay in the bed, Misao's side of the blankets resting over him as he looked at the slightly red and orange sky indicating the sun was setting. The blinds had been drawn, the door open wide letting in a cool breeze. He heard excited laughter coming from the backyard once more. Aoshi looked around the room noticing Misao was no where in sight. The room had various photos around mostly of him with Misao, Hannya and the other guys as well as one of her family. Aoshi brushed the sleep away from his eyes, his hands running through his messy black hair. He got up off the bed and moved outside and onto the balcony looking down at the other occupants in the backyard. Kenshin stood behind the barbecue cooking the meat while he chatted with Saitou who was standing next to him lighting up a cigarette. Kaoru and Tokio were chatting happily and bringing out the cutlery, paper plates, drinks and salad dishes.

"You gotta catch me!" Aoshi looked further into the yard to see Misao being chased by Misao-chan, Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan.

"Not so fast Aunt Misao!" Misao-chan had yelled, as she was the slowest out of all of them. Aoshi sat on the railing of the balcony his shoulders slouched forward slightly his arms resting on his upper thighs as he overlooked everyone. He only wore his black jeans and a dark grey button down shirt, which was untucked and creased. A smile touched Aoshi's lips as he watched Misao purposely trip over and fall to the grass letting the three girls catch her. They laughed happily trying to tickle Misao but they soon tumbled to the grass as well and Misao began tickling them. 

"Stop Aunt Misao! Stop!" Misao-chan chimed in as she was being tickled the most. Aoshi watched as Suzume-chan was the first to sit up properly, giggling quieting, but she jumped to her feet yelling loudly and waving her small arms up at Aoshi.

"AOSHI-NIISAN!" All conversations had stopped as everyone's eyes were on Aoshi. He stared down at his friends not saying a word and watched Suzume-chan race over.

"Aoshi-niisan come down and play with us!" She cried out excitedly as she jumped up and down in the grass barefoot. Aoshi glanced his eyes over at Saitou and Kenshin to see Saitou tilt his head slightly and Aoshi followed with his eyes to see Misao starring up at him too. He could make out the soft blush covering her cheeks. Aoshi knew it was his 'fault' that she was blushing, as Misao was thinking about waking up to find him resting beside her and that closely too. How he missed her ocean-blue eyes, actually he missed everything that was Misao, but he'd never speak that out loud, not just yet anyway.

"Aoshi you better no-" But Kaoru never finished as Aoshi pushed away from the balcony landing easily and effortlessly in the lush grass in a crouch position. Aoshi smirked as Kaoru grumbled openly in front of the others about stubborn men not listening to her. Suzume-chan on the other hand thought it was most exciting and clapped her hands praising Aoshi for a fine jump.

"Take me next time you do that Aoshi-niisan!" Suzume-chan replied happily running over to him and jumping on his back asking for a piggyback ride. Aoshi stood up placing his arms under her legs and butt and began walking closer to the others.

"Mou Aoshi! Don't do that again! I'll have none of this 'showing off business' in my house understand?" Kaoru reprimanded Aoshi. 

"Hai, gomen nasai Himura-san. I'll just do it at my place instead." Aoshi had bowed sarcastically at Kaoru for jumping down from the balcony of her house.

"You don't have a balcony at your place." Everyone turned to face the two Misao's as they spoke simultaneously breaking into the conversation. Aoshi crouched down placing Suzume-chan on the ground and she began pulling on his pant legs once more wanting to be lifted up again.

"Suzume-chan why not go to Saitou for a piggyback ride? He's just as tall as Aoshi." Tokio spoke crouching at the saddened expression on her chubby face as Aoshi walked off heading over to Misao completely forgetting about his little sister. 

"Excuse me, but when did I ever get involved in this?" Saitou responded and soon a small bickering started between him and Tokio with Kenshin and Kaoru trying to calm them down. Aoshi was oblivious to what was occurring behind him, as his eyes never left Misao's as he walked over to where she sat in the grass. 

"Misao-chan lets go play with your toys!" Ayame-chan piped up and they ran past Aoshi giggling happily leaving him alone with a nervous Misao. Misao's eyes finally left Aoshi's, her right hand twisting the end of her plaited hair around and around. She ended up having a fist full of her own hair and was unable to wrap anymore around or else she'd be tugging too hard. Aoshi chuckled lightly squatting to the ground in front of her and took her hand unwrapping the hair.

"Its been awhile Misao." Aoshi spoke in his usual deep voice but to Misao it seemed more thrilling and even deeper then usual, almost sexy to her. She gulped silently, trying to clear away the lump in her throat as she diverted her eyes between his face and the hand on her right one. Misao finally nodded her head answering him.

"Shall we go for a walk Misao? We really should talk about a few things." Aoshi questioned Misao.

"I-I can't…" Misao mumbled out with all the courage she could muster up. Her blue eyes stared up at Aoshi only to see his face hold a small bit of confusion but his shoulders had tensed almost in fear. Fear that Misao was separating from him, being uncomfortable in his presence after the last conversation they shared together.

"Oh…" Aoshi had let slip, a tinge of sadness showing in his voice and Misao heard it all.

"It's just that, I have invited some guests over to eat with us. Kaoru and Kenshin have some exciting news to tell everyone so we shouldn't leave or else we'll miss it." Misao tried reasoning with Aoshi.

"Aa, I understand Misao." Aoshi responded, his voice devoured of emotions once more even though inside he was a little disappointed. Misao sighed happily thanking the gods Aoshi wasn't angry with her for not taking him up in his offer. Little did she know about the disappointment going on inside Aoshi. 

"Perhaps another time?" Misao boldly spoke her eyes drifting up and landing on Aoshi's as the wind picked up blowing his long bangs around. A small smile spread over Misao's face as Aoshi nodded his head and then he thought it only right to return the smile as well. A silent moment passed between the two of them as they looked into each other's eyes for a few more seconds. Aoshi stood up placing his hand out wanting to help Misao. Their hands touched, small electric shocks ran through both of them but the moment was ruined by loud voices. 

"WE'RE HERE!" Misao let go of Aoshi's hand, her eyes lighting up in happiness as she moved passed him walking over to the others. A sad expression crossed Aoshi's face as he watched Misao walk away from him and over to the new guests who walked down the steps greeting the others. The man was tall, but not as tall as himself and Saitou. He had spiky silver hair, a pair of small blue glasses sitting close to the edge of his nose, showing off his green-blue, almost turquoise eyes. He wore white jeans, a tight black top and a white jacket over the top. An earring hung from his left ear and a mischievous grin crossed his lips as he gazed at Misao walking his way. Aoshi's left hand fisted out of view from the others as the man began walking towards Misao, his arms outstretched.

"Ah it's my pretty Misao! How I missed you!" He spoke happily pulling her into his embrace. Misao laughed the flirting going on between her and him, as it was evident to those around them. Misao hugged him back not even caring what the others would think, what Aoshi would think. Aoshi's eyes narrowed in annoyance wanting to kill this guy with his stare but both the man and Misao where oblivious to his presence as he watched the affection run between the two of them.

"You saw me yesterday at the Akebeko Enishi." Misao spoke affectionately to him and pulled away from his hug and waved at the other woman who was speaking to Kaoru and Tokio.

"Aa, but how I miss your beautiful presence whenever I leave you to go to my own home and to university."

"Oh stop it! You see me at least 12 hours everyday." Misao spoke blushing at what Enishi said and swatted his arm lightly walking off towards Kaoru and Tokio.

"Tomoe, its lovely to see you again!" Aoshi watched as Misao hugged the woman that walked in with this Enishi guy. She had black hair, which fell down her back and some fell loosely over her shoulders. She had pale skin and dark eyes. She wore a simple red summer dress with black roses over it and a black knitted sweater over the top. 

"It's lovely to see you as well Misao. Its lovely to see everyone here." Aoshi observed silently, as her voice was soft, almost a whisper when she spoke. Her voice hid her emotions well, as it was nothing like Misao's, Tokio's and Kaoru's. Aoshi stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking towards the group as he watched Enishi move over to Misao placing an arm around her shoulders.

"If only Sano and Megumi would hurry up then we could tell everyone our news." Kaoru spoke happily, her eyes sparkling as she stared lovingly at Kenshin who returned her gaze and smiled softly at his wife. Aoshi observed as a sad expression crossed Tomoe's face for a split second. 

"So where is Megumi little brother?" Saitou spoke lighting another cigarette much to the death glare coming from Tokio. He completely ignored it waiting for Aoshi to answer.

"How am I suppose to know. She should be with Sa-"

"YO! WE'RE HERE!" Sano bellowed out interrupting Aoshi as he walked around the corner of the house holding Megumi's hand in his. There were surprised gasps from Tokio, Kenshin and Kaoru. Aoshi stood at the back of the small group as the others fired questions at Sano and Megumi. Aoshi's eyes fell on Saitou who had the smallest hint of a smile as his younger brother finally took some of his advice for a change. Aoshi shifted his gaze and his eyes widened the slightest as Misao's blue eyes were gazing over at him. They held so much sadness in them and Aoshi didn't like it at all. He turned away from them looking over at Kaoru as she asked everyone to stop talking.

"Kenshin and I have wonderful news!" Kaoru waved Kenshin over and he stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders looking over at their closest friends.

"Shall we tell them?" Kaoru spoke and Kenshin nodded his head in agreement.

"We're having another baby." Kaoru and Kenshin spoke together. A delighted squeal came from Megumi, Tokio and Misao. Sano went over slapping Kenshin on the back rather hard and Enishi and Saitou shook his hand. Aoshi stood back a small smile crossing his lips as he looked up at the others as they congratulated Kaoru and Kenshin numerous times. Aoshi soon noticed that the woman named Tomoe was standing beside him, a smile just like his etched on her lips. 

"Just think one day Misao and I will have beautiful children together." Enishi spoke up wrapping his arms around Misao's shoulders embarrassing her once more.

"Give me a break." Aoshi and Tomoe had mumbled together, each hearing the other one say this. They turned to stare at each a smile breaking out on Tomoe's face as she spoke once more.

"I'm Tomoe. I don't think I've met you before."

"No, I've been away for awhile. I'm Saitou's brother Aoshi." They both sat down in chairs waiting for the others to calm themselves down from Kenshin and Kaoru's news. Tomoe picked up some cups of coffee handing one politely to Aoshi and he took it nodding his head in thanks.

"Well that just makes our news easy to follow as well." Sano spoke up. Conversations stopped and all eyes were on him. 

"Err that is…umm…" Sano was stalling not to sure about what to say but Megumi's hand being placed into his made it a lot easier and he soon blurted out his own surprise.

"Meg's having our baby." Aoshi stared silently into his cup of coffee, as another round of congratulations were spoken.

"How far along are you Megumi?" Kaoru spoke excitedly.

"Two months." Megumi replied without even thinking of what she was saying. The sound of a cup shattering interrupted everyone and the backyard was filled with silence. Pieces of the mug lay on the patio concrete while many others lay in Aoshi's fisted hand. His head was bowed looking at the spilled hot coffee on the ground and on his now red hand. Aoshi knew he was bleeding and he stood up quietly excusing himself and disappearing into the house. More moments of silence passed between the other occupants in the household until…

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Saitou yelled, his usual serious composure leaving him as he dropping his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"SAITOU!" Tokio spoke loudly almost shocked at how rude and angry he was being.

"NOT NOW TOKIO! You just confessed you'd been pregnant for TWO MONTHS! Two months ago you were with AOSHI! You were sleeping with each other behind his BACK!" Saitou's fists literally shook at his sudden realisation. He knew the Roosterhead and Fox liked each other but he never knew that they had been THAT close with each and behind his brother's back too. That was unforgivable.

"Oh no, what have I just done?" Megumi spoke in a whisper, sitting herself down in a chair. Sano was by her side an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her as best as possible.

"Hey, did anyone know where Misao went?" Enishi spoke up looking around the yard and couldn't find her anywhere. He received angered looks from the others about worrying about Misao when there were more important things happening right now.

* * * *

Aoshi stood in the bathroom, the first aid kit on the counter, his right hand under warm water as he picked out some pieces of the mug from his skin. The bathroom window was open and he heard what Saitou was saying. A small smile crossed Aoshi's lips, as he knew deep down Saitou really did love him as a brother and hated when something like this happened to the ones he truly cared about.

"Do you need any help?"

"No." Aoshi shot back without even detecting who was standing behind him. He didn't care though. The news about Megumi and Sano was a major shock to him. Sure he was happy for them, but now it really did prove she was sleeping with him. His suspicions had been true since the very beginning and now he felt like a complete idiot. 

"You can't wrap the bandage all by yourself Aoshi." Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Misao looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Aoshi mumbled turning back around as he opened the first aid kit to get out the bandages and antiseptic cream. A smaller hand being placed over his left one stopped him from doing so.

"Get on the counter." Aoshi sighed sitting on the counter next to the sink and Misao opened his hand seeing small cuts etched into his fingers and palm, blood flowing once more. Misao dabbed on the cream hearing a small hiss leave Aoshi's lips at the coldness and the stinging sensation. 

"I'm sorry Aoshi…" Misao spoke looking up at him for a few seconds then placing a non stick bandage on and wrapping his right hand up.

"What for now?"

"Was that…Was Sano the name Megumi yelled out when you to where…" Misao didn't finish as she knew Aoshi would understand what she meant. She looked up when she finished placing on the wrapping and watched as Aoshi nodded his head silently. He turned his head looking out the window hearing the yelling going on in the backyard once more.

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH MORONS THAT YOU BELONG TOGETHER!" A small chuckle left Aoshi's throat as he heard Saitou's voice say that to Megumi and Sano.

"He's really angry at them." Misao spoke her eyes moving back to Aoshi's as they locked gazes together. 

"Saitou can be a bastard at times but when something happens to a family member he'll go out of his way to protect them, no matter what the costs. I guess it's his way of saying he really does care for us." Aoshi absently spoke looking down at his bandaged hand.

"Aoshi, are you going to be okay?" 

"I think so." Aoshi replied to Misao's question. Aoshi's bandaged right hand came up, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly over Misao's smooth skin on her left cheek. Her lips parted in surprise, her cheeks a faint pink and her blue eyes wider then usual at being in such a moment with Aoshi. Aoshi's blue-green eyes stared down at Misao's lips as his index finger brushed over her lower lip coming in contact with her teeth. Misao's hot breath trickled over his finger.

"Misao I-"

"Are you hiding from me my pretty Misao?" The voice of Enishi could be heard down the passageway suspended Aoshi's speech. He dropped his hand away, his eyes narrowing in annoyance about this guy interrupting his moment with Misao once more. Aoshi got off the counter packing the first aid kit up and putting it back under the sink. Misao had stepped back, her eyes never leaving Aoshi, but another person entered the bathroom spoiling everything.

"There she is!" Enishi spoke happily but turned to look at Aoshi placing his hand out and spoke.

"My name's Enishi." Aoshi looked down at his hand accusingly then back up to his turquoise eyes.

"Excuse me…" Aoshi spoke brushing past him. He made a quick detour to grab his coat and placed his socks and shoes on then made his way towards Misao-chan's room to check on Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan.

* * * *

"How are you thr-" Aoshi stopped looking down at the three sleeping girls on the floor, toys scattered around them. He shook his head walking towards them and picking Misao-chan up and placing her into her crib and pulling a sheet over her. She shifted a little, her thumb going into her mouth her eyes opening for a brief moment but closing once more. Aoshi brushed his fingers over her hair, brushing it away from her forehead and then turned to his sleeping sisters. He moved over towards them picking them up and placing them on his hips. They immediately grabbed the material on the back of Aoshi's coat, their heads resting on his shoulders. He left the room silently walking downstairs and back towards the backyard where the argument was still going on.

"Saitou, please stop or you'll wake Misao-chan and these two. Just leave it alone for now. I must be going, these two have had a busy day and I should get them home." Kenshin and Kaoru nodded there heads in agreement and Kaoru soon brought out a plastic container placing some meat and vegetables in it so Aoshi could have it when he got home.

"Thanks Kaoru and congratulations to you and Kenshin. I bet Misao-chan can't wait to have a brother or sister." Aoshi took the bag from Kaoru kissing her cheek and turned around walking away heading for the front door. He opened it up but was stopped by Misao speaking.

"Aoshi I…um…just say goodnight to them for me?" Aoshi never turned around but spoke once more then headed out the door closing it silently behind him.

"Hai…goodnight Misao…"

* * * *

Aoshi had been walking for a while, but stopped when he heard a car horn. He turned to see Saitou pull up beside him and he leaned over unlocking the door and opening it.

"Get in, I'll give you a lift home." Aoshi got in carefully trying not two wake his little sisters. He closed the door and watched as Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan stirred slightly but never woke up. They were really deep sleepers not even waking up from when he was carrying them to when there was a huge argument going on at Kenshin's place.

"Are you alright Aoshi?" Saitou spoke quietly while lighting up a cigarette as soon as he finished off his other one.

"I guess… I mean you were angry for the both of us so I really didn't have to do much at all, so thanks."

"No problem, I can be angrier if you want." Saitou spoke more seriously his golden eyes glancing over at his brother.

"No, I'll pass on that. I think you've scared the shit out of Megumi and Sano enough. You know the stupid thing about all of this is I actually knew they were sleeping together but I guess I didn't want to believe it. Next time I'll listen to myself more often." Aoshi spoke looking out the window. The two brothers fell silent, Aoshi wanting to leave it at that and so Saitou respected his wishes and kept driving to Aoshi's apartment.

* * * *

"If you need anything, let me now alright?" Saitou spoke once more waving to Aoshi and then drove off. Aoshi entered the apartment block waving at Okina who was on the phone and then headed upstairs towards his apartment.

* * * *

Aoshi placed Ayame and Suzume into their pyjamas and closed his bedroom door letting them sleep. Aoshi sat on the edge of the coffee table looking down at his shaking hands.

"No…no emotions…don't be so weak…" Aoshi was mumbling to himself but placed his hands over his face covering up his emotions trying to fight how hurt he was feeling. 

"I knew you'd be doing this." Came a breathless voice. Aoshi jerked his head up looking at a panting Misao. She pointed to his front door and spoke once more.

"I was running here…but Saitou drove me the rest of the way when he found me and…and your door was open." Aoshi had not shed any tears thanking the gods for Misao walking in now and not moments later. He watched as she cautiously walked over and stood in front of him.

"Gomen nasai Aoshi…I'm sorry you're hurting inside…" Aoshi looked up at Misao, blinking numerous times to force his tears away. He was angry at himself for being so weak but he let out a shuddered breath bowing his head and closing his eyes succumbing to his emotions just a little. He didn't want Misao to see him looking so pitiful. Aoshi tensed slightly as Misao stepped closer standing in between his legs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her lips placing a kiss into his hair. Aoshi couldn't help himself anymore and placed his arms around Misao's waist holding her tightly. Misao's head lay against Aoshi's as she held him close wanting to help him. A tear slipped down Aoshi's face but went unnoticed by the one that was holding him, the one that loved him as her best friend and as something more.

"You'll get through this Aoshi. I'll make sure you will." Aoshi nodded his head his body finally relaxing into the one he truly wanted to be with but never saw it until tonight.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Here we go…A moment you guys have all been waiting for in the history of this Aoshi & Misao fic! Of course, it was only little (interrupted), but hey it took a whole chapter and there will be more moments like that…but there is always a bit of heart ache everywhere, after all nothing is easy as it seems to be. Hmmm now I must plot evilly for chapter 14… Ja Ne!

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Aoshi took in a deep breath smelling the aroma of percolated coffee and his ears registered a soft humming sound. He opened his eyes to see he was lying down on his couch, a blanket placed over him warding off any cold weather. The humming was coming from the kitchen and Aoshi leaned on his arms, to look over the couch to see Misao's back facing him. Her hair was rather messy, as strands of it became loose from her usual plait. She moved gracefully from one side of the kitchen to the other not even noticing Aoshi was awake and watching her. Her plait swayed with her, brushing across her pert bottom. Aoshi blinked a few more times and realised Misao was wearing a rather baggy shirt and he finally registered it was his own sleeping shirt he usually wore to bed. She must have found it in the bathroom. Toast popped from the toaster and Misao moved over taking them out and buttering them. Aoshi moved his eyes as Misao moved across the kitchen again, opening the microwave and taking out a dish. Her humming finally stopped as her eyes came in contact with Aoshi as she finally noticed someone was watching her. Nothing was said between Aoshi and Misao as they watched two very excited and rather hungry girls race out of the bedroom wearing their winter pyjamas and sat up at the dining room table. Aoshi watched a beautiful smile appear on Misao's lips as she dished out spaghetti on toast and placed it in front of Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan. She poured two glasses of chocolate milk and Aoshi and Misao watched as they ate as though they hadn't eaten in years.

"Hey you two, what's the rush?" Aoshi spoke, his sleepiness leaving him.

"Misao-san said she was going to take us to the park." Suzume-chan spoke with her mouth full.

"I don't think mum would have taught you manners like that Suzume-chan." Aoshi spoke seriously looking directly into her big brown eyes. They grew wider almost frightened as she finished off her mouthful and pleadingly spoke once more.

"You won't tell her will you Aoshi-niisan?" Aoshi's eyes glanced over at Misao to see her small smile as she knew Aoshi was only teasing his little sister but Suzume-chan thought she was really in trouble with him.

"I'll think about it." Aoshi watched Suzume-chan open her mouth as though wanting to argue with her big brother but she soon picked up some toast taking a bite thinking otherwise. Misao moved over to Aoshi handing him a cup of coffee.

"White and no sugar right?" Aoshi nodded as Misao sat on the coffee table taking a sip of her own coffee. Their eyes met for a brief moment then glanced down into their respected cups of coffee in nervousness.

"Misao, about last night…" Aoshi started off but turned his head over his shoulder to see Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan's brown eyes staring intently at the two of them, their forks hanging out of their mouths. Aoshi placed his mug on the coffee table, stood up and pointed towards the bedroom as he wanted to speak to Misao without having two pairs of eyes and ears listening and watching his every gesture. Misao began fidgeting with the end of her plaited hair as she walked behind Aoshi heading into his bedroom. She closed the door behind her and Aoshi turned on the bedside lamp shedding some light into the room. Aoshi ushered Misao to sit on the bed and she did so with a bit of hesitation.

"Misao relax, I just wanted to talk to you about last night." Aoshi spoke grabbing the stool from a corner of the room and sitting down in front of Misao.

"Aoshi its okay, you don't have to say anything." Misao spoke back looking across at him, trying to ease his slight discomfort.

"No, I have to…and I want to. It'll just take some time for me to talk about feelings and emotions. Can you…be patient with me Misao?" Aoshi sighed out loud when Misao nodded her head. A giggle left her lips and Aoshi's eyes narrowed looking accusingly at her.

"I'm sorry Aoshi, its just that, I never thought it would be this hard for you to tell me things. When we were growing up this was so much easier ne?" Misao spoke back reasoning with Aoshi as to why she had laughed.

"Aa, but four years is a long time Misao, just like you had said." 

"But I haven't changed Aoshi. I'm still me and you can tell me anything." Misao spoke back in a soft voice, her blue eyes gazing softly into Aoshi's. Aoshi's hair was ruffled from his sleep and so Misao could see his eyes. He closed them for the briefest of moments and shook his head. Aoshi opened his eyes looking down at his hands that rested on his knees and mumbled out his reply.

"Iie Misao, you have changed. You've gotten more…" Aoshi died off, making sure Misao was unable to hear the rest of his rant. He took in a deep breath when Misao's left hand squeezed his right one and her right hand cupped his left cheek turning his head up so she could look at him. Their eyes met, gazing deeply at each other. There was an encouraging smile on Misao's lips telling Aoshi to continue with whatever he was going to say. Aoshi looked into Misao's wide eyes as his larger and rougher hand cupped her smooth cheek, his thumb caressing her skin lightly. 

"You've become more…more beautiful Misao…" Aoshi had whispered to her. Misao gasped lightly her eyes glistening at the tenderness in which Aoshi had spoken that to her. 

"You…you think I'm beautiful?" Misao's voice cracked at asking Aoshi her question. She watched as he nodded his head silently at her and Misao leaned forward, her arms wrapping around Aoshi's shoulder as she now kneeled on the carpet crying softly into his chest. Aoshi had tensed in unease thinking he'd upset Misao but when his brain kicked in telling him that she wasn't yelling at him and instead crying at his confession he wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her close. A soft chuckle left Aoshi's lips when Misao quieted down and he spoke whispering in her ear. 

"I thought you were going to hit me or something."

"Why?" Misao mumbled her reply into his chest, secretly smiling at being able to hold him and the fact that Aoshi was holding her back.

"Because I never told you before." Soft giggling escaped Misao's lips hearing Aoshi say this to her. She wasn't one to hit him, only in training or maybe when she first came to Tokyo when he was being a real jerk but that was it. She'd never hurt the one she loved.

"I thought you said I had to be patient with you and feelings, so I'll wait and wait. When you are ready, you can tell me anything at any time of the day. We are best friends after all." Misao felt a small stabbing pain in her heart at saying this. She loved Aoshi as her best friend but she so desperately wanted it to be more then that. Couldn't he see how much she loved him? She lightly blushed remembering when she told him how she really felt but now it was like he had completely forgotten. Maybe it was a good thing though. Maybe they needed to start off fresh, to start off being friends once more. After all they hadn't been close for four long years and Misao wanted that back. She took a deep breath pulling out of the embrace and wiping her eyes. They both stood up alarmingly when they heard a smash coming from the main room and opened the door to see a crying Suzume-chan. Aoshi raced over thinking she was hurt and bent down checking to see if she was bleeding as pieces of glass lay scattered around her.

"Suzume-chan are you hurt?" Aoshi picked her up walking away as she spoke tearfully into his shoulder.

"I didn't even get to drink my milk." 

"Oh Suzume-chan its okay. I'll get you another one." Aoshi chuckled lightly while saying this to his upset sister as she made such a fuss over spilt milk. Aoshi glanced his eyes over at Misao to see she was trying to contain her own laughing at how silly the little six-year-old was being. He placed her on the kitchen bench bringing out the chocolate milk and poured her another glass. He watched as she giggled happily drinking it all down and handed Aoshi back the empty glass.

"Thanks Aoshi-niisan." Suzume-chan spoke, her sadness forgotten easily.

"Why don't we three take a bath so we can get ready to go to the park and Aoshi can clean up the mess in the kitchen?" Misao spoke taking Suzume-chan off the table and walking towards the bathroom with Ayame-chan right besides her agreeing. Misao glanced over her shoulder to see a scolding look on Aoshi's face, one she hadn't seen since both of them were teenagers. Misao turned back around, a large smile breaking out onto her face as the old Aoshi she knew was still in him.

"I'll get you back Misao." Aoshi spoke to himself and set to work at cleaning up the shattered glass on the floor and washing the dishes. Aoshi was heading passed the bathroom for the laundry to place some of his and his sisters dirty clothes into the washing machine and caught a bit of the conversation going on inside.

"WOW! You got real pretty hair Misao-san! Can we wash it for you?" Ayame and Suzume-chan spoke excitedly. There was Misao's evidently giggling coming from inside as she answered their question with a soft yes. Aoshi shook his head walking into the laundry and dumping the clothes into the machine. He was walking back when he stopped in front of the door hearing Ayame-chan ask Misao another question.

"Misao-san, will Suzume and I get big like that too?" Aoshi was a little confused at not knowing what his sister was talking about but when Misao tried answering as best she could, he knew exactly what Ayame-chan was talking about now.

"Um…err…yes, but not until your older. Maybe when you're about 13 or 14, but your kachan will talk to you about that stuff when you get much older and…um things start to change…" Aoshi shook his head walking away, soft chuckling leaving his lips as he could just imagine Misao's red face. She was never really good at talking about girl stuff with him let alone with any other girls. 

* * * *

"Hey you two get back here!" Aoshi turned around watching two streaking girls run through the main area and into his bedroom with a drenched Misao, wrapped in a white towel running after them. Her hair was wet and cascading down the towel freely as she chased after Ayame and Suzume-chan completely forgetting Aoshi's was in the apartment as well. The door slammed shut and loud giggling could be heard from inside the room. Misao was obviously tickling them for something they said in the bathroom moments ago. He shook his head walking into the bathroom to have his own shower but found water and bubbles all over the tiled floor. He unbuttoned his grey shirt crouching down to wipe up the water as not to cause an accident of any kind.

"Mou! Those little brats!" He heard Misao's voice mumble as she walked into the bathroom not noticing he was in here. Aoshi silently thanked the gods he was still half-clothed.

"A-Aoshi! I'm sorry!" He stood up properly half turning to see Misao staring wide eyes at him, a blush forming on her cheeks, a tell tale sign she thought he looked pretty nice. Aoshi too took mental note at the way Misao looked in a towel, one that stopped mid thigh area and hugged her figure tightly. Her hair lay mattered around her but she looked even more dazzling as her blue eyes shone brightly. Aoshi silently swallowed the lump in his throat as they continued to stare silently at each other. He had noticed Misao's eyes roam over himself for a quick second taking in his details at this "rare" moment between them and she soon scrambled to get her black bag she brought with her and mumbled a reply before racing from the room.

"I forgot to get this…" Aoshi moved to the door closing it and locking it so he could take his shower without anymore interruptions. 

* * * *

After a short amount of time Aoshi emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around his waist and one around his neck. He moved over towards the now open bedroom door to find Misao teaching the girls how to make the bed. Misao was standing at the end of the bed, the sheet in her hands and she threw it up in the air, to straighten it out, wanting Ayame and Suzume-chan to catch it when it floated back down. They stood on the bed, jumping up and down in excitement. Aoshi scratched the back of his head in puzzlement at how these two girls were easily entertained and amused. Ayame and Suzume-chan were dressed in identical long pants but different coloured coats while Misao wore a black skirt and a purple tank top, her hair still unbrushed, but only damp now.

"Look Aoshi-niisan where making the bed for you!" Ayame-chan spoke happily and proudly at her brother. He smiled over at them ignoring Misao shock and reddened face once more as she was seeing more of him then she had in her whole life. 

"Aa, then this will be a surprise for kachan when you two go home." They nodded their heads jumping off the bed to help Misao fold the sheet under the mattress and place the blanket and doona over the top as well as the pillows.

"Come on you two, let's wait for Aoshi outside." Misao spoke and left the room with his sisters' close behind. He closed the door fetching out some clothes that he could wear. Aoshi placed on some black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. A deep blue short sleeved shirt was placed over his other one and he grabbed a black jacket and some socks from his cupboard heading into the main room to see his sisters begging Misao to let them brush her hair. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch looking into their pleading brown eyes. That's when Aoshi noticed her skirt had two splits up the sides as he could see her smooth creamy legs. He fisted his hand closing his eyes momentary not wanting to think of such thoughts but was interrupted by Misao anyway.

"Aoshi are you okay?" Her eyes looked worriedly at him and he gave her a small grin walking over to sit behind her on the couch, taking the brush from her startled hands and began brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Niisan, that no fair!" Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan chorused loudly looking sadly up at him. Aoshi poked his tongue at them playfully and they did the same thing back but sat down as Misao grabbed a comb brushing their hair and placing Ayame-chan's hair into two plaits while Suzume-chan had her customary pigtails. Aoshi had leaned closer smelling the fragrance of Misao's hair. She had used the same stuff he had, but to him it smelt better in her hair. He leaned away and began plaiting her hair remembering a couple of times when he had done this when they were younger. Misao turned around giving him a wonderful smile but Suzume-chan spoke up cutting into the silence.

"Who will brush your hair Aoshi-niisan?" Aoshi watched as Misao sat up on her knees, her hands coming up, her fingers moving over the back of his head brushing his wet and messy hair down. He dare not look away from her blue eyes as they stared straight into his. Her hands moved to the sides of his head, her eyes moving away to concentrate on doing a nice job as she smoothed his hair out even more. Aoshi closed his eyes for more then what a blink would be counted for as Misao brushed her delicate fingers through the front of his long bangs then smoothed some pieces out, making them fall over his eyes the way he always liked it. Although it was sometimes frustrating when she couldn't see his eyes, his hair always looked good like that. It made Aoshi seem more mysterious and handsome. 

"It looks good ne?" Aoshi opened his eyes when Misao dropped her hands away as she tuned her head to look over her shoulder to speak to Ayame and Suzume-chan. He watched as they nodded their heads affirmatively and they got up tugging Misao to follow as they had already placed on their shoes and wanted to go to the park right now. Misao had placed a pair of black slip on shoes on and Aoshi finally stood up stepping into his sneakers, never untying the shoelaces as it was too much of a hassle.

"Imoto-chan's the park isn't going anywhere." He received two accusing and pouting looks from his sisters and he finally held up his hands in defeat as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Alright we can go now." He watched as they jumped up and down in excitement heading out the door and racing down the stairs. Misao giggled as she raced after them when they asked her to hurry up as they were beating her in the so-called race. Her childhood energy she would always have coming out in her. Aoshi closed the door heading, locking it behind him and heading towards the lift.

* * * *

"A good morning to the three of you beautiful ladies." Okina spoke as Misao, Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan came giggling over and bidding him a good morning as well. 

"I do hope you brought warmer clothes for yourself Miss Misao, it is a cool day today." Okina spoke once more noticing she only wore a skirt with just a top and she had not brought a coat with her.

"Don't worry about it Okina-san, Miss Misao can cuddle up to Aoshi-niisan!" Ayame-chan spoke with a bright smile on her face.

"Is that right?" Okina replied, a grin forming on his face as he looked at Misao's flushed face. There was a ding from the elevator and Aoshi stepped out walking towards them and greeted Okina.

"A fine morning to you Okina." He looked at the four of them suspiciously as they all stared at him and found Misao's cheeks a slight pinkish colour, more so then usual.

"What?" Aoshi spoke knowing something was up but watched as Misao, Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan moved towards the main entrance-waving goodbye to Okina. Aoshi narrowed his eyes but slowly followed after them as they made their way onto the walkway and headed down the road towards the nearest park.

* * * *

Aoshi's eyes never left Misao as she continued to play with Ayame and Suzume-chan. They had been at the park for a number of hours now and yet the energetic balls that were his sisters weren't even tired. Misao's cheeks were slightly pink from running around so much but she was still enjoying herself immensely. He watched comically as his sneaky sisters caught Misao off guard as they gained up on her tackling her legs and she fell to the ground laughing loudly. He watched as they rolled in the grass for a bit and soon Ayame and Suzume-chan shouted simultaneously.

"Last one to Aoshi-niisan is a rotten egg!" He watched his imoto-chan's race over jumping into his lap and soon Misao got up jogging over towards them and falling to the grass on her butt once more in front of them. 

"You girls are cheats!" Misao pouted cutely at them, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Why don't you two go find the prettiest flowers for Misao while she has a little rest?" He watched as they jumped out of his lap racing off and Aoshi and Misao spoke together looking at their retreating forms.

"Don't go too far though!" Misao gave Aoshi a sheepish grin at saying this when it was really his responsibility to say such a thing to his own sisters but she really couldn't help herself. They were so adorable after all she couldn't help but fall in love with them as though she were their big sister.

"I overheard you saying something about the 'Akabeko' yesterday Misao?" Aoshi spoke wanting to secretly find out more information on this Enishi guy but would never ask her flat out.

"Well I had a job at a supermarket in Kyoto for awhile and I thought I could be good as a waitress with using my balance skills and stuff. Kaoru said that the Akabeko was looking for more help and I went there to apply and found out that Tsubame actually works there, so it just made it even easier to get the job."

"Tsubame?" Aoshi replied quizzically.

"Oh yes, she's my sister-in-law. Okon met Yahiko ages ago and they ended up hitting it off really well and they moved in together, had a baby, so I'm an aunt for real and they got married not to long ago either."

"Okon got married?!?" Aoshi spoke full of surprise. He shook his head as though not believing it and Misao spoke once more.

"Yep she did. Omasu and Kuro from Master Hiko's class are doing well I believe, from reading mum's last letter. Mum seems to think that Kuro will ask Omasu to marry him soon, since he went to dad to see if he could give them his blessing. Mum says they go everywhere together, she said they act like us when we were younger never wanting to be apart even for a second."

"We never did want to part did we?" Aoshi spoke looking over at his sisters as they giggled happily picking up different coloured flowers. 

"No, we didn't. I bet you wanted me gone though, I was a pain in the butt." Aoshi was swatted on the arm when he nodded his head in agreement at what Misao said. He chuckled lightly when she scrunched her face up in annoyance, her arms crossed in front of her and she turned her head away from him.

"Actually I missed having you around at night." Aoshi spoke glancing his eyes at Misao as she turned to look at him, her eyes asking him to continue with his memory.

"When we were together on weekends I was amazed you could actually fall asleep. You always talked about something, jumping from one topic to another at any chance something new or another idea popped into your head. In the beginning I got so sick of you waking me up at like two or three in the morning because you forgot to tell me some unimportant news but you just needed to share it with me anyway. I got used to it in the end, but when I left Kyoto I actually missed it. In China on the training trip and in some of the towns that reminded me of Kyoto a bit I'd wake up during the night hearing your voice as though you were right beside me waking me up so you could tell me something. Sano thought I was loosing my mind when I told him what kept waking me up but then I didn't really care what he thought, as he was never there when you did this. Actually no one witnessed that but me." Misao's eyes were on Aoshi but he never turned his head to face her, as he kept his watchful eyes on his sisters and the fact he didn't know what he would see if he glanced into Misao's eyes either.

"I thought that if I stayed awake talking all the time maybe the day and night would go slower so I could spend more time with you. I hated when Sunday came because I knew my mum would be around to pick me up and take me home. Then I wouldn't see you until Monday at school and that was just too long for me. That's pretty silly when you think about it." Misao spoke laughing lightly trying not to feel too embarrassed.

"No, it was good. It meant a great deal to me because it was only between us and no one else." Aoshi replied absently. Misao looked over at Aoshi's handsome face. Her heart pounded in her chest remembering those nights but now he was here and sitting so close to her and not even paying attention as she drew closer. What if this ruined everything even more? Misao just couldn't help herself, her heart wanted her to do this, her mind refusing just a little, thinking about the consequences of such an act. Misao began berating herself, deciding if she should be brave or if she should back out now before he turned her way to see what she was just about to do, but it was all too late as her eyes locked onto his. His were wider then usual looking down at her in surprise but Misao's had closed, her moist soft lips connected with his, a nervous kiss started by her but she couldn't pull away not just yet. Aoshi had instinctively jerked a little in surprise at the feeling of Misao's lips against his once more. Four years ago he had kissed her goodbye, but now she sat in front of him waiting bravely for his reaction. The kiss all those years ago was awkward and this one was full of nervousness as Misao lay everything on the line between them. Aoshi watched one lone tear escape her closed left eye and trail down her cheek. Aoshi's eyes closed, the feeling of Misao being this close to him was rather overwhelming and so he gave in to his desire as he cupped her left cheek, his lips finally responding to hers. Aoshi heard Misao gasp in happiness and surprise as he reacted the way she hoped he would. She moved a little closer, her lips pressing more firmly against his but all to soon they jerked apart when someone cleared their throat wanting to get their attention. They both looked accusingly at the tall figure as they stared up into gold eyes.

"And I thought I'd be six feet under before I saw something happen between the two of you. About time little brother." Saitou replied walking closer and ruffling Aoshi's hair as though her were a small child. They both watched as he walked towards Ayame and Suzume-chan who immediately threw the flowers in excitement at seeing their other brother and raced over towards him yelling his name. Aoshi and Misao sat wide eyed as he picked them up walking back towards them but ended up walking straight past them as he mumbled his reply, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Tokio's got a surprise for them and since I interrupted your little moment together, this will give you two more QUALITY time together without these brats watching your every move." Aoshi watched Saitou's retreating form and glanced his eyes at a slightly flushed Misao, as she fully understood his brother's hidden words within his statement. Aoshi stood up helping Misao to her feet and took off his jacket placing it around her as a cold breeze swept through the city. She placed her arms into the sleeves sighing at receiving his warmth.

"Did you want to come to the Akabeko with me Aoshi? We can scam some free food?" Misao spoke her head bowed slightly her shyness coming out in her, something Aoshi rarely saw.

"Hai Misao, lets go…" Aoshi spoke, his hands stretched out. Misao smiled up at him, her smaller one cradled in his larger one as they slowly walked off together enjoying their small contact and the quietness between them for the moment.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Notes:*AAAAAAHHHHHH* what a complete dummy! (Coming from Chapter 13) Tsubame isn't Misao's sister-in-law but Okon's! Gomen nasai for being a dummy…that sounded like Misao was the married one and not her sister…

Anywho, I've decided to shorten my chapters just a little bit. *S* I feel like I'm cramming in too much stuff, and well, my brains just not hacking it at the moment…They'll get bigger as the story continues…

Prepare for the so-called "date" (which it really isn't…got something lined up later on – chapter 15) to be ruined…and everyone get their hammers ready to pulverize the bloody culprit. I can hear the brains working out there knowing who it is already…

But alas, a tender moment occurs between Aoshi & Tomoe…and another tender moment between Aoshi & Misao…well just read okay?!? Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this ficcie! It makes me sooooooooooo happy!

On with the ficcie…

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Silence crept up between Misao and Aoshi as they lazily walked the streets towards the Akabeko. Their hands were still clasped together, both wanting the small contact but both too nervous to start a conversation. Aoshi had glanced down at Misao to see her eyes were looking down at their joined hands. She had ever so slightly clasped Aoshi's hand tighter but he felt the change and smiled down at her bowed head. She was everything Aoshi could ever dream about in a woman and here she was, standing right beside him as they waited for the lights to change so they could walk across the road and yet he couldn't utter a single word. She had spoken of her love for him weeks ago and yet he had said nothing. A mere kiss told her that in his heart he loved her more then a friend but Aoshi knew she needed words as well. Words were so hard for him to utter these days. Especially knowing that these words would effect the rest of his life and the young woman next to him. The phrase 'actions speak louder then words' is quite true but Misao needed more then that. She needed him to tell her, she needed to hear his voice speak those three words. Aoshi wasn't a person to just blurt out their feelings after all. The moment and the timing needed to be right. Did Misao know this? Did she know that he couldn't tell her just yet?

"We're here." Misao had spoken in a soft voice, pulling Aoshi's hand taking him off the sidewalk and into the restaurant.

"Hi Misao!" Tsubame waved from behind the counter. The busy dinner crowd had not arrived just yet so Tsubame had time to come over to where Misao and Aoshi sat down and speak with them. 

"Tsubame this is my good friend Aoshi. We went to school together in Kyoto." Misao spoke introducing her two friends together. Aoshi noticed a bright smile form on Tsubame's lips as she shook his hand and sat down on the opposite side to him next to Misao.

"So YOU'RE Aoshi. I'm so glad to meet you. Misao talks about you ALL the time!" Aoshi glanced his eyes over at Misao to see that her blue ones were wide open in shock at what Tsubame was saying.

"When she first met you, to the both of you being inseparable, to training and your arguments. Also that dance you guys attended and when you finally left and when Misao followed you here an-" Aoshi had a small smirk on his lips as Misao slapped her hand over Tsubame's lips stopping her from saying anything else.

"That's enough TSUMBAME! GOD!" Misao spoke a little angrily, getting out of her chair and heading into the back either heading for the bathrooms or to get them some food, Aoshi couldn't decide which. Although her face was bright red so he knew she'd bypass the bathroom to see how much her face resembled a tomato.

"I didn't mean to embarrass Misao. It's just that you two look so lovely together I just couldn't help myself. I could imagine Misao falling in love and growing old with you and not someone like…"

"Tsubame! We have customers dear!" Another lady spoke and Aoshi watched as Tsubame rose from her seat-waving goodbye to Aoshi forgetting about what she was saying to him seconds ago. Aoshi watched Tsubame apologise to the customers for making them wait and she sat them down at a table for two near the window. Aoshi's heart thumped in his chest at what Tsubame had said. Misao falling in love and growing old with him? What amazed Aoshi the most was the fact that he could actually see this happening. He could see them old and grey, with walking canes and all with their children's grandchildren running around them. Misao's hair would be as long as it is right now with silver-grey running through it and they'd both have wrinkles but she still had her sunny smile, her beautiful laugh and those ocean-blue eyes.

"Aoshi?"

"Huh?" Aoshi spoke snapping out of his thoughts. Misao sat across from him once more, concern held in those eyes, as he was preoccupied with other thoughts. What Misao didn't know was that they were thoughts of them.

"I got us some food." Aoshi looked at the food on the table smiling his thanks at Misao and picked up a bowl placing some meat and rice in it and handing it to Misao. She lightly blushed at his sweet gesture but took the bowl and began eating slowly, her eyes glancing over at Aoshi every now and then. 

"Aoshi, this is nice, just it being the two of us." Misao spoke boldly, placing some more food into her bowl and picking up the chopsticks once more.

"Aa, it is but you do realise this isn't a real date Misao." He watched Misao's eyes lift up, staring intently into his blue-green ones, hidden behind his long bangs. They held curiosity and a little fear as though Aoshi was ready to reject her. That however, was the last thing on Aoshi's mind.

"You see if we were on a date we wouldn't be here. I'd take you somewhere nicer, someplace a bit more scenic, a bit more private so that we'd be alone and no one would be able to interu-"

"HEY! There's my lovely Misao!" A snapping of chopsticks could be heard and Misao glanced her eyes to see Aoshi's head was bent as he placed the broken chopsticks on the table. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and opened them up to see Enishi sitting next to Misao with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and talking profusely to her. He finally stopped blabbering away and turned facing Aoshi, as though only just noticing him. His turquoise eyes glanced down at the broken chopsticks and then up at Aoshi.

"Careful Aoshi, those are only wooden takeaway chopsticks you know." Enishi spoke cheerfully at him turning his attention back to Misao but Aoshi soon spoke what was on his mind, interrupting what ever it is he was going to say next.

"Wood, metal or bone it doesn't matter. I can snap anything if I feel the need too." Aoshi's voice was deadly serious. His guarded eyes watched a small bead of sweat run down Enishi's temple as he took his arm away from Misao's shoulders. The table was filled with silence and Aoshi's eyes narrowed once more when Enishi didn't get up and leave. Instead he picked up Misao's bowl, filling it with food and eating it.

"Do help yourself." Aoshi spoke dryly and stood up placing some money on the table, knowing this would cover the food cost. His eyes darted to Misao noticing hers a little wider then normal as she knew he was leaving. He placed his hands in his pockets and left the restaurant, watching a small frown appear on Tsubame's face as she glanced from him to the table were Misao and Enishi sat at. Aoshi glanced through the window outside to see Misao being hugged by Enishi now and she was returning it too. Anger rose in Aoshi but he was unable to express it as another voice spoke to him.

"Good afternoon Aoshi. Its nice to see you again." Aoshi turned his head to see Tomoe walking up the street wearing a white summer dress with a black cardigan and black slip on shoes.

"Where you just leaving? Why not join Enishi and myself for dinner?" Tomoe spoke politely walking towards him a pleasant smile etched on her slightly red lips. 

"I think he's preoccupied with someone else right now." Aoshi spoke dryly, no emotion flowing in his voice. He saw a confused expression move over Tomoe's face and he pointed for her to look in the window at the worst possible time. He watched as she gasped in surprise, her pale hand moving up to cover her mouth and her eyes glistened with tears. Aoshi too was looking in the window to see Enishi's lips covering Misao's but he opened his eyes up moving away from Misao and noticed Tomoe and Aoshi witnessed everything. Aoshi could make out his words of 'Oh shit' as he stood up heading for the main door as though wanting to explain his actions. Misao wasn't far behind either as she had turned around to face the window to see what had shocked Enishi so much. Aoshi watched as Tomoe stepped away a small sob escaping her lips.

"Tomoe wait! Let me explain!" Enishi yelled as he watched Tomoe run away, her long hair flowing behind her. Enishi had stepped forward but Aoshi placed his arm out stopping him from walking with very little effort. Turquoise eyes stared into blue-green ones and Aoshi spoke in a quiet voice.

"Let her go. One thing I know about this, is that you shouldn't go see the person you upset, not right away anyway. She needs to be with people who know what she's going through and I happen to be that person."

"A-Aoshi…what you saw wa-"

"I saw all I needed to see." With that spoken from Aoshi he watched as Misao took off his jacket handing it back to him and then turned around jogging away. Aoshi picked up Tomoe's shoes on the way as she had kicked them off while running away in heartache. He knew how much she loved Enishi and yet he was so blind to the truth, but wasn't he the same. Did he think Misao would just wait forever for him to finally realise how much she loved him? Boy was he an idiot for finding this out too late. She was someone else's now, someone he very much detested. He got to taste Misao's lips and straight after him. A cold chill raced its way down Aoshi's spine at the thought of someone else touching Misao. Aoshi shook his head ridding himself of these thoughts. He knew Misao was a beautiful woman and every man they passed in the street saw this. She seemed oblivious to their stares all except his. He had won her heart but now he'd lost it to that idiot. Aoshi stopped his mental ranting when he heard a small sob. Aoshi rounded a corner and turned into a dark alley, he moved quietly towards the sobbing woman, who was sitting on the ground, legs hugged to her chest and her face buried in her knees. 

"Tomoe…I'll take you to my home. It's not safe here by yourself." Aoshi quietly spoke and waited for the small nod that came from her bent head. He squatted down placing the jacket over her and picked her up cradling her against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her face turned into his left shoulder as she quietly sobbed. Aoshi realised Tomoe was utterly devastated and heartbroken. She never thought she'd see Enishi do something like that. Sure she was used to his flirting but that crossed the line and completely stunned her out of her mind. She loved him, like she never thought she could love anyone and yet he never saw it. He had not thought of her as the one he'd be with for life. Was she not pretty enough? Was she not what he was looking for? She had loved him for many years but the shyness within her always over ruled her of not telling him how she felt, fearing he'd laugh at her. Her heart ached at watching that memory run through her mind over and over and yet she wasn't the only one who was hurting. Aoshi, the man she only met yesterday was carrying her, caring for her wellbeing and yet on the inside he was hurting to. How could she be so selfish? Tomoe brushed her tears away with her right hand and looked up into Aoshi's face to see his blue-green eyes were darker then what she thought the colour would be. Something was happening inside of him, she knew he was thinking about that moment too.

"I'm sorry Aoshi…for what you saw, for what we witnessed."

"Hai, me too." Aoshi spoke quietly, his head bent down looking at Tomoe. He gave her a small grin and kept walking heading into the main doors to his apartment block. He shook his head at Okina's curious glance as though not wanting him to ask any sort of questions. 

Aoshi made it upstairs and unlocked his apartment door walking inside, kicking the door closed with his foot and placing Tomoe on the couch. She smiled her thanks and looked around for a moment but Aoshi sensed what she was looking for.

"The bathrooms that way. Clean up a bit and I'll put on some coffee." He had pointed in the direction of the bathroom and watched Tomoe walk off.

* * * *

A short time later Tomoe and Aoshi sat on the dining room table looking out at the afternoon sun. They each had a coffee in their hands and Tomoe was the first to speak after a long moment of silence.

"I never thought I'd see him do something like that. I guess it sounds a little naive really. I mean who wouldn't want to kiss someone like Misao, if you were a guy that is. She's beautiful and full of energy and has long flowing hair and those sparkling blue eyes. I guess that's a bit of a challenge for me, I couldn't measure up to that." She sighed looking out the window, her eyes following a passing cloud.

"What about Enishi? All females want a guy who can speak their feelings easily to them and display so much love to them. He talks a lot, almost non stop sometimes but isn't that what females want? They want guys who'll tell them everything?"

"No, that's not it at all Aoshi. I mean every woman wants someone who will tell them that they love them but they don't have to say it everyday, nor do they have to prove it everyday either. Somedays they'll want to chat non stop too, but other days they'll just want to be in your presence and in your loving embrace not saying a single word."

"Not everything is about beauty Tomoe. That is just an added bonus. They want to find a woman, who'll love them for them and all the mistakes they have made in the past and will continue to make in the future. They want someone who isn't afraid of being independent and sticking up for themselves. They also want someone who is kind, sweet and beautiful on the inside. Someone who they can laugh with, who will sit up at night and talk to them non-stop even if it is meaningless chatter. Someone who'll only rest when you decide to rest and who'll love you through anything and everything."

"Aoshi I've got to go!" Tomoe spoke getting off the table and placing her shoes and cardigan on. Aoshi watched as she hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek heading for the door.

"I just realised that what you so and what I said is true in many ways. I cannot give up hope because in my heart I know that one day Enishi will be mine to love and to take care of. WISH ME LUCK!" She spoke excitedly running out the door at full speed.

"Good luck…" Aoshi whispered as he turned back looking at the last rays of sunlight fading away into darkness. Aoshi got off the table heading towards the television cabinet and picked up the photo of Misao. His had traced over the glass as the breeze swept Misao's hair lightly around. The rose was placed close to her lips, a sweet and gentle smile etched on them. Her eyes shone brightly making her face glow with beauty. Aoshi placed his hand to his beating heart knowing she was the one that made it beat so lively. He placed his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed his keys racing out the door and sliding down the railing of the stairs. He raced past a surprised Okina only waving his goodbye and ran down the now dully lit street heading for the Himura's.

* * * *

Time had passed by, the moon shining brightly in the sky indicating it was getting later. Aoshi was getting colder, but Misao would be there and so his body kept going, running even faster as though thinking he was going to miss her. His finger's where like ice, as well as his face, the cold breeze blowing across Tokyo was the culprit for this. In his sudden rush to see Misao, knowing full well that what Tomoe said was exactly what he was thinking, he had forgotten to bring his jacket with him. A grin broke out on Aoshi's face as he turned down the street, closing in on Kenshin and Kaoru's place. He jumped the brick fence, not wanting to notify anyone of his presence and headed around the back. A couple of lights were on, but Aoshi didn't care at this moment. He climbed the large tree near Misao's balcony easily and jumped onto the railing. He noticed the room was bathed in moonlight. The blinds had been drawn open, the door slightly ajar as though it were left like this just for him. Aoshi silently entered the room and kneeled at the foot of the double bed seeing one of Misao's bare feet sticking out. He brushed his fingertips over it and watched as Misao gasped awake sitting up in the bed. She flipped on her bedside lamp to see who the intruder was.

"A-Aoshi!" She spoke in surprise moving to the end of the bed, the blankets falling to her waist, her insanely long legs in front of him were bare. It appeared she was only wearing a tank top and underwear. 

"I-I'm sorry Aoshi! What you saw…"

"Doesn't matter." Aoshi completed for her. Misao blinked a few times looking confused and rather guilty too. Her hands cupped Aoshi's cheeks but she gasped pulling them away at the coldness of his face and spoke worriedly at him.

"Aoshi you're freezing! Quick get in the bed!" They both stared at each other for a number of seconds as Misao contemplated what she had said. A blush formed on her cheeks but she watched, holding her breath as Aoshi took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed wrapping some of the blankets around his shoulders.

"Better?" Misao whispered her eyes unable to reach his in her moment of shyness. Silence engulfed the two of them, Aoshi completely forgetting about what he wanted to say. Could he really say 'forgetten'? Or was it that his shyness was coming out in him? Aoshi fisted his hands but soon sighed and lay down on the bed on his left side facing the lamp. He watched as Misao lay down as well her eyes glancing up at him as she lay on her right side facing him. Her hand crept up brushing Aoshi's long bangs away from his eyes. Aoshi caught her hand placing the warmth against his cold cheek then pulling on it, bringing Misao closer towards him and she was soon in his half embrace, one arm wrapped around her petite frame, her head resting under his chin. Aoshi closed his eyes, thanking the gods that she came so willingly into his arms, but now he was at a loss of what to do next.

"Are you going to turn the light off Misao?" He watched as she groaned in annoyance but she moved away turning the lamp off and the room was bathed in a silver-blue colour from the moonlight once more. Seconds passed as Misao had not moved back into Aoshi's embrace and he was becoming impatient, almost afraid that she didn't want to be in his arms.

"Are you coming back?" Aoshi finally blurted out, almost smacking himself out for sounding so stupid. There was light giggling coming from Misao as she moved closer, her curved body moulding into his.

"Aren't we the eager one Aoshi-anata…" Misao had whispered into his ear and Aoshi tensed slightly hearing the 'darling' again. He had not heard that in a long time and it still felt strange but not as bad when it came from Misao's lips. She tucked her head under his chin once more, her hot breath trickling over his neck as she laughed once more.

"Well about time Misao! What were you doing? Deciding if you wanted to be in my embrace or Enishi's? That's not very nice, switching between two guys all the time. Why can't you make up your mind?" Aoshi knew Misao would take him seriously as he added a bit of hurt into his voice. He felt Misao tense in his arms as she finally registered what he was saying.

"N-No, its not l-like that at all A-Aoshi. Enishi's just a friend. I-I don't think of him t-that way! Please Aoshi you've gotta believe me!" Misao spoke desperately back but her fear soon was forgotten when she heard Aoshi chuckling. She had been played. Her anger rose as she tried fighting her way out of his embrace but it was unsuccessful. She fumed silently but her eyes looked up to see Aoshi's twinkling down at her, full-fledged happiness in them. He was showing happiness towards her. 

"You…You big MEANIE!" Misao spoke a light blush forming on her cheeks but she knew Aoshi couldn't see it. It was too dark after all. Finally a blush he never saw coming from her. She placed her forehead against Aoshi's chest once more, relaxing into his embrace not saying a word.

"Go to sleep you baka." Aoshi spoke into her hair and Misao smiled against his chest, her lips moving as she spoke back.

"You're the baka!" Aoshi pressed a light kiss to Misao's hair and whispered his reply there.

"You are Misao…but you're my baka." He moved lightly away to see the moonlight shining on her face, a small smile crossing over her lips and her ocean-blue eyes closed. Aoshi chuckled lightly once more; she had fallen asleep in one of his confessions. Tomorrow he'll have to tell her about that and make her stew on it the whole time, as he won't even tell her what he said. Aoshi pulled the blankets higher up, making sure Misao felt cocooned in his embrace and with the blankets tucked behind her tightly. He felt Misao sigh contently against him, his own name coming out in a small whisper as her arm wrapped over his waist holding her open hand against his back bringing him closer.

"Sweet dreams Misao…" Aoshi whispered into her ear, closing his own eyes and falling asleep with one thought crossing his mind before he let the darkness take him. He hoped Saitou hadn't murdered their overly energetic sisters as they were still with him and Tokio.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Notes: If anyone is confused with what month it is, I'm thinking probably December, cause I'm trying to get it back to Hanami Festival which is about late March and into April right? I'm not too sure if its cold in December but it is now! *S*

Okay now…hmm I like the idea of Enishi and Tomoe in this ficcie, cause evidently everyone must be paired up with someone and well you gotta have the main couples (I'm not too fond of alternate pairings) and since Enishi and Tomoe are left over, well they are a couple now! 

Okay this is chapter is leading up to…AOSHI AND MISAO'S DATE! ***YAY* **Finally have an idea for one and there will be…no interruptions…so prepare for romantic moments of fluffiness in the next chapter…with a bit of embarrassment on Misao's behalf…can't have it all go smoothly, for the both of them that is! She's a tad nervous…and well, Aoshi…he just wants everything to be perfect! And well I haven't decided to make it all perfect for them, it'll be happy and fluffy, with a bit of humor in it…poor Aoshi… sooooooooo kawaii when he gets angry! ***hehehehe***

The chapter is smaller then the others but hey, I couldn't give you the date just yet, need it to be planned perfectly! But, it'll be a little sad…the girls are going! ***sniff sniff*** I think they are sooooooooooo kawaii!! (They won't be in it for ages now…well…not until I go back to Kyoto…but that won't happen for a while yet.)

On with the ficcie…

****

Under the Cherry Tree

"Kenshin? Did you hear some strange noises coming from outside last night?" Kaoru spoke to her husband who was playing with their daughter in the lounge room while she dusted the furniture.

"Aa, I did, but do not worry about it Kaoru." Kaoru stopped dusting to watch her husband and daughter play together. One of Kenshin's hands absently brushed Misao-chan's dark hair which had red highlights through it while the other held a rattling toy in front of her. Each time she reached for it, Kenshin would bring it closer to him, making sure it was always just out of her reach. A laugh bubbled in her throat at being teased like this. Kaoru sat down in one of the chairs to watch them. Misao-chan was giggling happily, her hands thrust high in the air, standing on her tiptoes trying to reach the toy. 

"Shall I wake Misao up Kenshin? She's been asleep for a long time. She does have work today too." Kaoru spoke in a motherly voice.

"No!" Kenshin spoke abruptly, his hand lowering a little and Misao-chan squealed happily when she tugged the toy out of his grasp. Misao-chan jumped up and down in front of her dad, giggling happily about getting the toy off of him. A small scowl appeared on Kenshin's face, Kaoru having distracted him from teasing their daughter. A soft smile broke onto his lips as he watched his daughter jump around in pure excitement and joy at getting the toy from her dad.

"Why not Kenshin?" Kaoru spoke intrigued as she got up walking over to sit down with them. Instantly Misao-chan sat in her lap content with shaking the rattling toy.

"Because you'll wake them up. Come on Misao-chan, lets go check on the cookie's." Kenshin spoke back, picking up his daughter and walking towards the kitchen. Kaoru wasn't too far behind wanting to know who was in their house.

"Them? You mean someone's with Misao?"

"Aa, but not just someone, it's…" Kenshin stopped talking and looked out the kitchen window into the backyard. 

"Its Uncle Aoshi!" Misao-chan spoke happily, her hands clapping together as though in approval of him being here and with Misao. Kaoru moved closer to the bench, peering out the large window to see Aoshi sitting on the porch with his long legs dangling over the edge.

"Let us leave him be." Kenshin spoke shutting the curtain and turning the light on instead. Kaoru was not too happy about that, but one soft look from her husband melted her and she went back to cleaning the lounge room. Misao-chan sat on the bench top watching her tochan get out all the necessary ingredients so they could decorate the cookies.

* * * *

Outside Aoshi sat on the porch enjoying the cold weather. It was an overcast day and he knew it was going to rain. It was evident as the echo of thunder rolled in the sky. No lightning had flashed yet and Aoshi hoped the storm would have passed by the time it reached nightfall. After all he had a surprise planed for Misao. Of course she had no idea about it but all in due time. Aoshi hoped Misao would enjoy herself later tonight. He was cut from his thoughts as two arms wrapped around his shoulders, a chin dropping onto his left shoulder, a curvy body pressed against his back and warm breath flowing over his ear as Misao spoke to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A smile touched Aoshi's lips as he half turned around, Misao pulled away from her hug and sat behind him, a sweet smile on her lips. She wore her silk robe, which was dark red and gold in colour, over her tank top and underwear. Aoshi had been right in thinking that was what Misao was wearing to bed. He had woken up that morning to see the blankets had fallen off of Misao as she rolled onto her stomach and away from him. Aoshi's hands itched to touch her silken skin as his eyes travelled over her slender and toned form. All her training had paid off in the end. She was the colour of creamy milk and contrasted well with his tanned skin. Aoshi remembered the feel of Misao's skin the night before but dare not touch his sleeping beauty. He had left the room without disturbing her slumber and made his way downstairs deftly passing Kenshin and Misao-chan without notice and headed outside and into the backyard. 

Misao did not break away from Aoshi's stare, as he said nothing but look at her. Her heartbeat had sped up, liking the fact that Aoshi wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Misao shivered slightly, a cool breeze sweeping through the yard and rustling the leaves in the trees. This had snapped Aoshi out of his daze and he turned his head away from Misao and spoke.

"Are you working today?"

"Yes, in about an hour and only until 6 tonight. Why?"

"No reason just be ready by 7. I'll come and pick you up then."

"Pick me up for what?" Misao replied standing up as Aoshi had gotten up and headed into the house and going upstairs to collect his things from her bedroom.

"That's a surprise." Aoshi spoke once more as he sat on the bed placing on his sneakers. Misao stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her breasts and stared daggers down at him.

"I hate surprises!" Misao blurted out, hating the fact that Aoshi was keeping something from her yet again. She gasped in surprise when Aoshi's hands pressed on the back of her knees, making her fall towards him as she now kneeled on the carpet in between his legs. Aoshi stared down into wide blue eyes and noted Misao's pink cheeks. 

"No…you don't." Aoshi whispered back. He drew his fingers over Misao's left cheek, watching as she bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes glancing downwards in shyness. Aoshi knew how nervous Misao was but it made her all the more cherished and beautiful. Aoshi cupped her chin, his face lowering towards hers as he tilted it up, placing a soft luring kiss on her lips. This time there was no gasp, only a low moan as Misao responded to his kiss. Oh how she had waited all night for this kiss and yet she was too shy to start it herself. Perhaps in time she'd become bolder and kiss Aoshi when he was least expecting it. Misao broke away from the kiss, her eyes opening to see Aoshi had descended to the carpet so it was easier for him and herself to kiss. Misao blushed in front of Aoshi, not even knowing he moved. Once he was kissing her, she lost all sense of the world and everything in it as she only focused on him. Her heartbeat was calmer now, the intensity of the moment fading away. Misao pulled away from Aoshi's embrace, her hands dropping away from being around his neck. Misao really did lose herself within Aoshi. She didn't even remember doing that. Aoshi stood up, taking Misao with him and watched as she straightened her robe out and placed locks of hair behind her ears. She was fidgeting, just as Aoshi thought she would. A small smile crept onto his face as he took Misao's hands into his, stopping her from fidgeting anymore. Her head jerked up, her bright blue eyes searching his face for an explanation of some sort.

"I'll see you tonight." Aoshi left the room after saying that. Misao turned around facing the bed, her head bent downward, as he didn't even kiss her goodbye. Misao knew she was acting silly but before she could do anything else she gasped as she was quickly turned around and lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. Misao's eyes were wide as she stared up into sparkling blue-green ones, but threw her arms around Aoshi's neck responding to his kiss in full force. His hands cupped the back of her head, tilting it ever so slightly to brush his lips harder against hers. The flicking of his tongue against her lips made Misao groan in anticipation and she opened her mouth wider. Aoshi smirked as he watched her gain more height standing on her tiptoes wanting to be closer to him. In Misao's state of passion Aoshi pulled away, escaping her embrace and left for good this time, not saying a single word. He headed downstairs and out the door, walking down the street and heading for Saitou's place.

Misao still stood in her room, her breathing ragged, her heart pounding in her chest. A silly grin crept its way onto Misao's lips as she began to giggle in happiness at what just happened. Misao fell backwards onto her bed hugging her pillows to her. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl and knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about Aoshi during work. Misao also knew that the surprise Aoshi had for her tonight was never going to leave her mind either. That frustrated her but Misao breathed in deeply as the scent of Aoshi seeped through her entire body as it was etched into her bed sheets and pillows. Misao finally got up, skipping lightly to the bathroom to have her shower and get ready for work. Today was going to be one of the best days of Misao's life.

* * * *

Saitou had been looking over some cases in his study for a number of hours now. He'd been up most of the night trying to get Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan to bed. Who would have thought he actually had the patience to do that in the first place? He generally started off the stories with 'Once upon a time…' and they always ended with the usual 'They lived happily ever after.' That however did not satisfy his two younger sisters. In the end he finally told them about himself and Aoshi and living in Kyoto. They had cuddled up close to Saitou listening to his ever word, occasionally interrupting him with their questions. Saitou was actually impressed with himself at not minding the two youngsters cuddling up to him. Actually secretly he loved the idea of having two sisters and the fact they loved him no matter how "scary" he looked. Unknown to Saitou or the two girls however was that Tokio was listening to him and their questions. She sat outside the partially opened door listening to Saitou's deep voice speak of his family, Misao, his high school friends and her. Tokio had to suppress some laughter when he told Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan about when he first met "Aunt Tokio". Tokio leaned against the wall listening to his every word but her breath caught in her throat when Ayame-chan asked her question. 'You don't love Aunt Tokio like a little sister do you Saitou-niisan?' Saitou's response was a blunt 'No' and Suzume-chan soon asked her own question. 'But you do love her don't you Saitou-niisan?' Tokio's heart stopped at hearing his answer, her vision blurring as her eyes filled with tears. Seconds had passed as she stood in front of the door and watched it opened as Saitou flicked off the lights, the pale moonlight flittering in through the hallway window. Saitou's eyes flashed in anger, as he didn't even sense Tokio's presence and the fact that she heard everything he said. His anger turned to slight worry as he saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. She had thrown herself at Saitou then, her arms wrapping around his waist as she wept into his broad chest, her voice coming out in choked sobs as she spoke to him, his heart swelling at those five words… 'I love you too Saitou'.

Loud banging on the front door jolted Saitou from his thoughts. Papers flew everywhere as Saitou had been interrupted. They flittered to the desk or down to the floor, the memory of Tokio and last night fading from his mind. Saitou growled low in his throat at hearing such a disturbing sound but got up out of his chair and left his private office heading for the main door. He opened it up and was greeted by his brother.

"Oh, its only you. Actually I should say about time you got here though. Those two brats are all yours!" Aoshi closed the door behind him and followed Saitou down the hallway heading towards the backdoor.

"Actually I came to ask a favour of you, to see if you could watch our imoto-chan's until tonight and then I'll come and pick them up. Is Tokio around? I need to ask her a favour." Aoshi spoke and watched as Saitou pointed out the back to where they both could hear earsplitting laughter. Aoshi stood on the verandah as Tokio waved and began walking over, Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan running ahead of her, their arms thrust out wanting a hug from Aoshi. He bent down hugging them and kissing their forehead. Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly as he stood back up watching Tokio.

"Is it just me or is Tokio walking a little funny?" Aoshi questioned noticing the slight difference in Tokio's posture and walking pace.

"She is, but she'll be alright once she gets used to it." Aoshi glanced his eyes at his older brother to see his golden ones starring back at him as if to say 'Come on you can't be that stupid!'

"Oh, I see…" Aoshi muttered out and turned towards Tokio with a small smile on his face greeting her politely as she did him.

"Tokio are you busy at 7 tonight?" Aoshi asked her pretending to act dumb. She shook her head negatively and Aoshi sighed in relief and thanked the gods, as he knew she'd want to help once he told her his plan and that it was all a surprise for Misao.

"I need your help with a few things…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	16. Chapter 16a

Authors Notes: 

I know its been ages Mara-san but guess what? Part A of chapter 16 is finally here! I haven't been on vacation (Vacation? Like what's the hell's that?) Or ill either…just needing time to really work this part of the series out, it is vital, sooooooooo I had to think real hard to place in every little detail and emotion as possible to come up with THE Aoshi and Misao date! 

I'm making this very important…so I decided to place it in two parts…since they are pretty long… now here is the first lot of Chapter 16. I can tell people are getting a little impatient, but you must bare with me, this is hard stuff…trying to please people out there…and I have work and need to sleep as well…also redoing/revising all my other ficcies too! 

Oh these parts are just pure fluffiness with a dash of nerves and silliness…and a small disaster which Misao doesn't mind too much…it'll just make you want to puke! *LOL* Ummmmmm I think…anyway…

Part B will be the rest of the date and… OH NO! Its time to say bye-bye to Ayame and Suzume too… *sniff sniff* I'm going to miss those little girls! 

And just cause I love Saito too…there'll be more Tokio/Saitou here as well. (The others will appear too…a big luncheon at Kenshin & Kaoru's before the girls depart.)

Here we go!

****

Under the Cherry Tree

"Misao?" Tsubame spoke as she wiped down the top counter of where the cash register sat. Misao seemed to be locked in her own thoughts. She had been mopping the floor but now just stood in one spot, not moving at all.

"Misao?" Tsubame spoke again, moving over to clean up some tables. They closed the restaurant for an hour as to clean the place up getting ready for the evening rush. Tsubame was working the late shift as well and was glad Misao was taking the night off. She had practically worked herself to death when Aoshi disappeared. Tsubame guessed Misao was doing that to keep her mind off of Aoshi but now she was locked in her thoughts not saying a single word.

"MISAO!?!" Tsubame yelled throwing a damp cloth at her. She thought Misao would have noticed, even felt that something was coming closer but her head turned to face Tsubame and then splat! Tsubame's hands covered her mouth in surprise and then she bowed her head as Misao looked over at her in confusion.

"Gomen Misao, I thought you were paying attention. I didn't actually mean to hit you or anything." 

"Its okay Tsubame, nothing wrong with a bit of water." Misao spoke back as she was finally snapped out of her thoughts as she wiped her hand over her wet face brushing off the water.

"I've called you three times now. Where have you been?" Tsubame spoke waving Misao over to sit down at the table with her.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just keeping an eye on the time. I've got to be home by 7 since Aoshi's coming to pick me up and take me somewhere that's all." Tsubame's eyes widen slapping her hands on the table while she stood up looking down at Misao with complete joy racing through her body.

"What do you mean that's all? You're spending the evening with Aoshi! A proper date! That's so wonderful!" Misao stared up at Tsubame with slightly widened eyes. She waved Tsubame off, getting up once more and began mopping the floor again.

"Don't be silly Tsubame! Why I'm just going home to get ready to go out with Aoshi. I don't even know where to though because he said it was a surpri-" Misao's eyes widened in shock as she stopped speaking. Her mind screamed at her telling her that this was a REAL date! Aoshi had asked her out! She faintly heard the clatter of the mop hitting the titled floor as she stared over at a smiling Tsubame in complete an utter realisation. She…was going out for the evening with Aoshi…just the two of them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Misao yelled out being knocked out of her short trance as the phone rang. Misao had to sit down or else she was going to fall over. 

"Aoshi…he…he asked me out…" Misao mumbled to herself.

"Moshi Moshi, you've reached The Akebeko, Tsubame speaking." Tsubame looked over at Misao to see she was mumbling but couldn't hear a word of it. A smile spread on her lips knowing who was on the other end.

"I'll put her on." Tsubame spoke shaking the phone in Misao's direction.

"Its Omasu, she wants to speak to you." Misao raced over grabbing the phone listening to Omasu speaking a mile a minute when she greeted her sister.

"Okon and Yahiko are having another baby! It's so exciting! Mum and dad are pretty lonely these days and dad misses your little ritual, so perhaps you should ring him up. Oh, they are both so excited about becoming double grandparents again!"

"Hold it Omasu, what do you mean double?" Misao spoke into the phone cutting off her older sister.

"Well, I'm going to have a baby too."

"WHAT? REALLY? WHEN? WITH KURO!?!" Misao yelled into the phone in pure excitement.

"Of course with Kuro! I wouldn't dare think of being with someone else in the whole world! It's only been a month for the both of us. We both wanted to make sure as well. Besides you're very hard to contact Misao. You really should think about getting a mobile one-day."

"Wow! This is the year for babies or what!" Misao spoke grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Misao-chan?" Omasu spoke into the phone. Misao creased her eyebrows in confusion but they raised in surprise when she finally got the gist of what Omasu was talking about.

"No way! I'm not pregnant you idiot! I was thinking of Kaoru and Megumi." The line fell silent as Misao rasped her nails against the counter waiting for Omasu to speak again. No doubt she was going to ask something about Aoshi.

"Okay spill it Misao-chan. I want to hear everything and I know when your lying too." Omasu spoke serious forgetting about her exciting news. She still had a few people to call but family was always first.

"Ah well um…that is…Aoshi and I are just friends Omasu."

"FRIENDS WHO ARE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT!" Tsubame yelled at the top of her lungs making sure that Omasu could hear every word. Misao placed her hand on the phone but soon received a shriek of happiness from Omasu who started yelling in her ear about her being such a secretive sister. Misao stared daggers at Tsubame but she waved and went back to work wiping the tables down while humming a small tune.

"What are you going to wear Misao?" Omasu spoke excitedly. The colour in Misao's face seemed to disappear as Omasu's question raced around her head. What was she going to wear though? To the others it seemed like Aoshi asked her out on a date. Misao even thought he asked her out on a date, but what if he didn't. What if it was just friends hanging out like they used to in Kyoto. Misao's heart sank at thinking about that.

"Misao-chan? Are you there? Are you okay?" Omasu spoke softly, concern throughout her voice at how quiet her usually loud and energetic sister was being.

"Omasu, what if it isn't a date? What if he thinks that we are just hanging around like old times in Kyoto?"

"Misao-chan don't think like that. Look go out and buy something new, something that you'll feel comfortable in and that would attract Aoshi's attention. This is a new starting point for the both of you so relax and have fun! So where are you going tonight anyway?" Omasu spoke positively trying to cheer her little sister up.

"I don't know… Aoshi said it was a surprise."

"So it is a date then!" Omasu chimed in happily.

"But Omasu…"

"No Misao-chan, you can't deny it at all. Now off you go. Tell Tsubame I said you should go and buy something new for the special occasion. Have a lovely night. I want to hear all about it later on and don't sleep with him on the first date. See you later."

"NEESAN!" Misao yelled into the phone, blushing bright red but all she received was the beeping of the phone as Omasu hung up straight after saying that.

"Now I want to know what she said!" Tsubame skipped over as she looked at Misao's red face. Misao shook her head in embarrassment placing the phone back on the wall and sat down taking a few deep breaths. Why was everyone picking on her today? It was only Aoshi after all. Misao bowed her head, her hands cupping her cheeks trying to hide the redness as flashes of Aoshi raced through her mind. Oh no! This really was a date to Misao! What was she going to wear? Misao began to panic her eyes glancing worriedly up at Tsubame who looked down at her with a smile on her face.

"Go Misao. Before I change my mind and have you stew over your thoughts even more." Tsubame spoke making Misao stand on her feet. A bright smile crossed over Misao's lips as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the Akebeko without a second thought. Misao raced down the street heading into a popular clothes store and began stewing over what she could wear. She didn't want to be too dressed up, nor did she want to look like a scruff. Misao wanted to be comfortable, but elegant as well. Why the hell couldn't he tell her where they were going so she'd know exactly what to find.

"Damn him…" Misao softly cursed as she began grabbing a few things in her size and heading for the fitting rooms.

* * * * 

"Aoshi can you get the vegies out of the oven and place them in the dish?"

"Sure." Aoshi had been standing around, grabbing ingredients for this and a few other things for that. Tokio practically choked him to death when he finally told her what was happening. Saitou wouldn't be back to drive Aoshi to Misao's place until 6:45 and take Tokio to the destination so she was able to set everything up. Aoshi had chuckled on the inside when Tokio walked straight up to Saitou, pouting cutely up at him, silently asking for help and he sighed as he caved in to her. Aoshi was placing the vegies in the dish and looked over at Tokio who was humming happily in true joy. 

"What are you thinking about?" Aoshi spoke and placed the lid over the dish and set it aside for the moment.

"I think your going to give Misao a heart attack for doing all of this." Tokio giggled while concentrating on cutting up the roast beef.

"Well I can't take credit for everything Tokio. I may have had the plan all thought out in my mind but you and Saitou are helping me out and I really appreciate it. Um, do you want me to cut that up for you?" Aoshi spoke walking closer getting ready to grab the knife from Tokio's hands.

"Stay away from the master of cooking and cutting meat Aoshi." Tokio spoke pointing the knife in his general direction. He placed his hands up in "defeat" and sat on the bench watching Tokio. She was true to her word at being an excellent cook and cutting meat. The aromas of the food were making Aoshi hungry. Aoshi got off the bench facing Tokio now who seemed to be locked away in her own thoughts at the moment.

"Tokio-chan?" Aoshi spoke softer then usual trying to get Tokio's attention. She placed the knife down having cut a reasonable amount of meat off and placed it in a dish pouring the gravy over the top. She turned to face Aoshi waiting for him to speak again.

"Thank you…for everything." A smile spread over her face as she stepped closer her small arms wrapping around his waist to comfort one of her best friends. She stared up at her tall friend looking into his green-blue eyes and softly spoke, her eyes glistening in happiness.

"Are we talking about tonight or looking after Misao-chan while you weren't in Kyoto?" Aoshi couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Tokio and spoke softly into her ear.

"Both."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Saitou spoke dryly looking at his brother hugging his…well what was he supposed to call Tokio. He hadn't confirmed that they were having a proper relationship together. He loved her but never said it to her face only to his sisters and that's not the same even if she did hear it. Saitou clenched his hands into fists but it went unnoticed by them as they were tucked in his uniform pockets. Saitou decided he didn't like the thought of any male hugging HIS Tokio! He watched as the two of them pulled away and listened to what Aoshi said.

"I was just thinking how great Tokio is and how damn lucky you are to have her Saitou. I'm sure lots of guys out there would love to have her but instead she chose someone like yourself. I don't know how you did it but you better be worth it in the end. Tokio-chan's a wonderful young woman and I think you better take her out once in a while to prove that you care for her." Saitou was grating his teeth together at what his brother was saying. What he wouldn't give to smack the hell out of him right at this moment, but lucky for Aoshi they weren't alone.

"I'm going to change, then we can go." Saitou spoke through clenched teeth as he swiftly turned around walking out of the kitchen and down towards his bedroom. Aoshi watched Saitou leave, as did Tokio.

"Aoshi what did you just do? Now he'll be grumpy for the entire night!" Tokio spoke irritably looking up at Aoshi. 

"No, I made him think over a lot of things." Aoshi spoke staring directly into Tokio's dark eyes. She blinked a couple of times and then a bright blush covered her cheeks. Her hands crept up trying to cover her embarrassment as she spoke softly to Aoshi once more.

"Now I'll be thinking about what's going on inside of him for the rest of the evening." A light chuckle left Aoshi's throat as he placed his hands on Tokio's shoulders, receiving her attention and spoke once more before leaving the kitchen to change into the clothes he brought with him.

"All you have to do is look in the mirror Tokio-chan."

* * * *

Aoshi walked out of the bathroom once he heard Saitou start up his rust bucket car. Aoshi was wearing black dress pants with a black shirt on. It fell just to his waist hiding his belt. It showed off the contours of his muscles but he placed a deep blue shirt on, unbuttoned, over the top. A black dragon was outlined on the back with a small one on the front pocket. His hair was wet and spiked up everywhere. He placed on his black sneakers and headed for the front door.

"You're wearing the shirt I bought you!" Tokio spoke happily clasping her hands in front of her in pure joy. Saitou was wearing all black but his shirt was the colour of his eyes. His jacket was unbuttoned at the moment and fell to mid thigh area much like his police uniform one. 

"Well it would be rude not to wear it since you spent your money on it Tokio-chan. Go and get Aoshi, we're leaving." 

"I'm right here." Aoshi spoke closing and locking the door behind him. Aoshi noticed Tokio's hair was down and cascaded over her shoulders like silken strips of material. She wore a black ankle length skirt and a long sleeved dark brown top to compliment her dark hair and eyes. Saitou didn't say a word as he got into the car but Aoshi noticed Tokio's blush as he had heard everything that was said. A sly grin formed on Aoshi face, as he secretly knew that Saitou was going to take Tokio out this evening.

* * * *

"KAORU! KAORU QUICK!" Misao yelled as she raced into the house kicking off her shoes. Kaoru came racing into the main room looking over at a breathless Misao.

"You've gotta help me now!" Misao raced over grabbing onto Kaoru's arm and dragging her up the stairs towards Misao's room.

"Misao what in the world is going on?" Kaoru spoke prying her arm away from Misao.

"Aoshi's picking me up in… SHIT FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Kaoru watched as Misao ran out of the room obviously heading for the bathroom by the slamming of the door and the sound of running water. Kaoru sat down on Misao's bed looking at her parcels and opened them up scanning the contents. She'd really gone out buying heaps of things, obviously unsure of what to wear. Lucky for Misao, Kaoru was here to help her.

* * * *

In a matter of minutes Kaoru watched as Misao burst into the room once more now only dressed in some underwear and a bra. Her long hair was clasped on top of her head not wanting it to get wet and she raced around the room mumbling to herself. Kaoru began giggling and Misao finally stopped and stared at the older woman sitting on her bed watching her.

"Misao relax, you look like you've lost your head! Now I picked out what you should wear tonight. Nothing too daring and nothing too casual either. It's elegant and will compliment your lovely figure." Misao grabbed the black pants placing them on as they sat on her hips hugging them. The shirt was a green-blue colour just like Aoshi eyes and Misao placed it on doing up the buttons. It fell to her hips, just wear the waistband for the pants were and was short sleeved too.

"See Misao you look lovely. Now sit down and I'll brush your hair for you." Misao sat on the stool looking in the mirror as she placed on some light make up while Kaoru unclasped her hair from its usual plait and brushed out the tangles. Misao applied some light foundation onto her skin wanting to look as natural as possible. To highlight the brightness in her eyes Misao placed on some eyeliner and a natural shade of lipstick placing on some lip-gloss as well. 

"There we go!" Kaoru spoke as she finished brushing Misao's hair leaving it down as it fell across her back in soft wavy curls. 

"IS ANYONE HERE?" A masculine voice yelled from downstairs and Misao squeaked in surprise.

"Oh my god what do I do?" Misao turned around clasping Kaoru's hands trying to stop hers from shaking.

"You sit here for a few more seconds, take a few deep breaths, grab your sling bag and go downstairs and greet Aoshi. You can't keep him waiting forever Misao." Kaoru stood up heading for the door.

"Thank you Kaoru, I won't be long." Misao spoke once more a small smile crossing her lips.

"Just relax and think about what a wonderful night your going to have with Aoshi." Misao nodded her head and watched Kaoru leave the room but she never closed the door making sure Misao would get up and follow. Misao took a deep breath, placing on the black sandals she borrowed from Kaoru, placed her sling bag around her neck and shoulder and got up walking towards the stairs. Misao froze at the top of the stairs looking down at Aoshi as he spoke to Kaoru and held a giggling Misao-chan in his arms. 

"A-Aoshi…" Misao whispered staring at him. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he was breathtaking. His shirt was the colour of her eyes while hers was the colour of his. They really did think alike. Misao knew she was blushing, just hoping it wasn't to bright as he finally sensed she was in the room and his green-blue eyes caught hers. Misao watched as Aoshi absently passed Misao-chan to Kaoru and she walked off leaving them to be alone. Aoshi's hand racked through his hair spiking the long bangs and making them fall back down but she could see the sparkle in his usually hidden eyes. He'd begun to walk up the stairs and Misao was walking down as they met in the middle. The height of Misao's sandals and the fact she was a couple of steps higher then Aoshi finally made her as tall as him. Aoshi watched a bright smile cross Misao's lips as she stared into his eyes. She looked wonderful with her hair down and wearing clothes that fit her perfectly making sure he knew that under the boyish girl he knew long ago there was this beautiful curvy woman. 

Aoshi was at a loss for words as he tried swallowing the lump in his throat. He reached his right hand out feeling the softness and warmth of Misao's smaller one cradled in his as he walked her down the stairs and out the door towards the taxi that was waiting for them. Aoshi had everything planed out a couple of hours beforehand. The driver knew where to go without Aoshi telling him.

"Ladies first." Aoshi spoke opening the door and watched a light blush cross Misao's cheeks as she hopped in the car and watched Aoshi get in beside her. A curious look crossed Misao's face as Aoshi brought out a black blindfold. She watched a smile cross his lips as he leaned closer placing it over her eyes and tying it up.

"What? What are you doing Aoshi?" Misao spoke in a small voice. She could feel his warm breath flowing across her left cheek as he made sure it was secure and that she couldn't see anything.

"Well it's a surprise so you can't see where we're going just yet. Relax and enjoy the ride Misao." Aoshi spoke quietly while sitting back in the seat. He noticed Misao's hands began to shake and Aoshi lifted his right hand up moving it over towards Misao's left hand and clasped them together as he whispered softly into her ear.

"Don't be nervous Misao-chan, tonight will be perfect." Aoshi watched a smile cross Misao's lips, the hint of pink etching her cheeks as she relaxed slightly. Aoshi couldn't help himself but stare down at there clasped hands. Hers was so small, so soft and warm just like his. A smile crept onto his own face as Misao clasped his right hand a little tighter while her right one came over softly caressing the back of his palm. This was going to be a night they'd never forget.

* * * *

End Chapter 16, Part A… 

* * * *


	17. Chapter 16b

****

Under the Cherry Tree

"Ah, sugoi! This is so exciting! Ne Saitou, don't you agree?" Tokio spoke happily looking back at Saitou who stood watching her silently. A light blush crept over her cheeks as she turned back around placing the dishes on the picnic blanket. She knew she wouldn't receive an answer from him, but the way he stood, watching her silently made her heart pound in her chest and ears. She was certain he'd be able to hear it. She had worn her best clothes; her newest clothes thinking Saitou would take her out to dinner. Her heart practically flipped in her chest when she saw him wearing the golden silk shirt she bought him. Tokio sighed out loud and the next words slipped through her lips without consent.

"Misao-chan's got all the luck in the world to have someone love her as much as Aoshi does." Tokio's eyes widened but not a sound escaped her lips after that. Silence filled the secluded area of the park Saitou and Tokio were at. Tokio dared to glance over her shoulder to see Saitou. He was an emotionless man, but Tokio knew, by the slightly turned head and the one fisted hand that what she said effected him deeply. Tokio bowed her head in utter disgust with herself.

G-Gomen nasai…Saitou…" Tokio spoke in a whisper, her eyes glancing up at him as they sparkled with unshed tears. Tokio whipped her head around, the sound of faint voices coming from the thick foliage many meters away. Tokio knew it was Aoshi coming with Misao. She gasped in surprise as Saitou reefed her from her seated position and he began walking away not wanting to be caught here.

"Saitou? Saitou I haven't finished yet! Saitou let me GO!" Tokio spoke harshly breaking the contact between them and racing back to set the area up properly. She lit a few lanterns hanging them on a low branch of the cherry tree just above the picnic blanket and one was placed in the middle of the blanket lighting the area up. Tokio finally stood up brushing a couple of leaves from her skirt and squealed lightly as Saitou picked her up jumping into a far away tree, making sure they were out of sight. They silently watched as Aoshi and Misao came into view, but couldn't hear a word that fell between them.

"Are we here yet? I feel stupid with this on! This is so embarrassing! What if someone sees me like this? Aoshi no baka…" Misao grumbled lightly. A light blush had been on her cheeks since she and Aoshi left the taxi. Aoshi stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders and guided her to…wherever the hell he was taking her! He had been guiding her for many minutes now through soft grass as it brushed along the sides of her feet. Misao felt the blind fold give way and she blinked a couple of times gaining her eyesight back. Misao's hand instinctively slapped over her lips concealing her gasp within it as she stared at the scene before her. A dark green picnic blanket was layed out over the lush grass of a park. A lone cherry tree stood, close to the blanket with two lanterns hanging from the branch dousing the area in pale light. A third sat in the middle of the blanket and casserole dishes lay around it. A jug of mineral water with two glass cups and a sake bottle with two small cups where on the blanket as well. Two plates were laid out as well as two bowls and some cutlery. Misao turned her gaze to stare up at Aoshi to see he was smiling down at her. Misao's blush heightened as she forced her legs to move, walking closer to where she would spend the evening with Aoshi, secluded with no interruptions.

* * * *

"If I weren't here, you'd have been caught by now." Saitou spoke plainly to Tokio and jumped to the ground soundlessly. He let go of her straight away and turned away to walk back to where he parked his car.

"Oh no! I forgot the rose!" Tokio gasped in surprise as she stared down at the rose in her right hand. She stepped forward but was held back by Saitou's hand which clasped her shoulder tight.

"Forget the flower, let's go already!" Saitou was loosing his patience. His eyes widened the slightest looking down into Tokio's angry ones. He'd seen her upset and angry too, but this was different. They'd always argue, it wasn't that serious but right at this moment, she hated him for real. Her hands were fisted in anger and she placed them against his chest pushing him away from her. Saitou only took a small step back at her push. She was after all, a petite young woman and he a tall and strong man.

"I promised Saitou! I promised Aoshi everything would be perfect. Everything he imagined in his mind would be seen for real! I can't break that promise! I said I'd help. I said I'd make it happen for him and Misao-chan! I said it'll come true and that's what I'm doing! I keep my promises to the people I love!" Saitou watched Tokio run off determined, the rose clutched in her hand.

"T-Tokio-chan…how passionate and stubborn you are…and always at the same time…" Saitou whispered softly but leaned against the tree, lighting a cigarette up and waited for her.

Tokio stood hiding behind a far away cherry tree, but she could clearly see Aoshi and Misao. Misao was still staring around, not believing what she was seeing with her eyes. How was Tokio going to get Aoshi's attention? Tokio watched with wide eyes as a rock flew by her and smacked Aoshi square in the back. His head turned over his shoulder to see Saitou crouched behind Tokio and she was giving him a sheepish smile while waving the thornless rose bud in front of her face.

"Aoshi?" Aoshi tensed slightly, turning to look at Misao as she stared at him in slight confusion.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing…just…the stars are shining brightly tonight…and there is a full moon out too." Misao turned to look up at the sky completely oblivious to what was really happening. As though the gods smiled upon Aoshi a cool breeze blew towards him, the rose he bought floating within it, as Tokio had let go of it. He caught it easily and swiftly turned around waving Saitou and Tokio off. He tucked the rose bud behind his right ear and waited for Misao to notice. As though she read his thoughts for her to turn around, she did just that, but completely stopped, her mouth parting open, as she said nothing and stared at the rose.

"Well…are you going to take it Misao? It is for you after all…" Aoshi spoke turning his head slightly and bending down so it was easier for Misao to reach. He noticed the blush cross her cheeks but she stepped closer, her fingers brushing over his cool skin and taking the flower away. Misao moved closer, placing a soft kiss on Aoshi's cheek as her silent thanks for being so sweet to her. They both stared silently at one another, Aoshi snapping out of it first and walking over to sit down on the blanket.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." Misao nodded sitting on the opposite side and Aoshi opened a dish locating the soup and poured Misao some. They ate in silence, both of them becoming to shy to start a conversation.

One would have to snap out of their silence soon…

* * * *

"Thank you Saitou…for helping me earlier. It meant a lot to me and I know Aoshi would be grateful as well…" Tokio spoke softly looking out the passenger side window. She jerked forward a little when Saitou planted his foot on the brakes, turned the car off and got out of it slamming the door closed. Tokio watched as Saitou moved to the front of the car, as the headlights now silhouetted him. Tokio's hands began to shake as she took off her seatbelt and opened the door getting out of the car as well. She closed it with a soft click but still stood beside it looking at Saitou. By his posture and the way he acted meant he was angry and confused about something. Tokio knew it had to do with what she said while setting up the dinner for Aoshi.

"Is that true Tokio?" Saitou spoke in a low voice, never taking his eyes off the street light meters in front of them. The occasional car sped by, but it was a very isolated road. Tokio's throat blocked up, making it hard for her to speak. Her dark eyes were wide as Saitou's golden ones glanced her way but went back to the street light.

"Is that what you want? Is that what you wish for? To be showered with dinners and gifts as a sign of affection? To be told that someone does love you very much? I-If that's what you need…what you want…I can…I can try and be that for you…" Tokio's eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears. Her words had thrown Saitou into utter turmoil. He had stepped away from the car as he spoke, drifting further away from her. Saitou's shoulders tensed and his hands fisted in frustration. This is not the Saitou Tokio knew. He was willing…to change himself just to please her. She knew he wasn't the most emotional man she had met but that was Saitou for you. The memory of waking up in Saitou's arms would stay with her forever. She had watched him sleep, the sun rising and casting its colours over his face. He looked more handsome then Tokio had ever seen him before. He was at peace, sleeping comfortably and holding her close, giving her his warmth. How Tokio would cherish her first time with him for life. She knew she wasn't his first but she didn't care. He was hers now…and she was his…for as long as Saitou would keep her for.

"SAITOU!" Tokio yelled running around the side of the car heading straight for him with out stretched arms and tears falling down her cheeks. He turned around at the sound of her voice choking out his name and was caught in her embrace. Tokio's arms wrapped around his upper chest, her face burrowing itself into his broad chest as she sobbed there not being able to say anything more. Saitou was a loss for words of what to say. He felt like a complete idiot for speaking emotionally but the truth be known was that he didn't want to part with Tokio. She made him love her, love her for who she was on the inside as well as on the outside. How he was blessed to have this young woman put up with his emotionless state. Saitou knew he was Tokio's first love and the first man she made love too and yet that filled him with utter joy as well. No one would take her away from him now. She was his…for the rest of his life. Saitou felt Tokio lift her head up, her puffy eyes looking up into his golden ones.

"What…What have you done to my emotionless Saitou?" Tokio whispered looking up at him. A smirk crossed his usually hardened features as he stared down at Tokio. She was cracking a joke, trying to make him feel better. Tokio gasped in surprise when she watched Saitou bend his head, placing his lips against hers and holding her tightly in his embrace. She returned the kiss with as much passion she could sum up at the moment and clutched the back of his coat holding him close. A car full of teenagers sped by honking the horn breaking the two from their moment together. Saitou turned around his keen eyesight making out the license plate number but he knew there was nothing he could do. After all Saitou knew exactly what that was like. He'd done the same with his mates when he was in Kyoto as well.

"S-Saitou?" He turned hearing Tokio whisper his name. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed. Her dark hair falling over her shoulders and her long bangs blocking his view of her mysterious eyes. Right at this moment she was very shy and very vulnerable. Saitou's eyes widened the slightest as Tokio jerked her head up, her eyes glistening with tears again as she fell into his broad chest again, her arms wrapping around his waist as she spoke into his neck telling him how she feels, how she's always felt about him.

"I love you Saitou! I love you just the way you are and I don't want you to change!" Saitou's heart swelled hearing this and he was just about to embrace Tokio when she pulled away, her eyes staring deeply into his as she spoke once more.

"Can we go back to your place? I'll show you how much I love you Saitou…" Saitou stared down at Tokio not uttering a single world to what she said. In a span of half an hour Tokio had been excitingly happy, then sad, then angry, back to being determined, then to sad, then to weeping in front of him. Now she was seductive, but Tokio's behaviour changed again, nervousness and embarrassment taking over. Saitou let out a soft chuckle shaking his head slightly ad turned away heading for his car. His Tokio would always be like that around him. He got in and started the car but poked his head out the window to coax Tokio out of her thoughts.

"Tokio-chan you coming?" Her blush brightened but she raced to the passenger side and got in. Saitou drove off heading back home, not a single word falling between the pair.

* * * *

"How was the soup Misao?" Aoshi spoke first, the start of a conversation emerging. Misao placed down her spoon and handed the bowl over to Aoshi as he stacked it away in a nearby basket.

"It's was delicious. I haven't had soup like that in ages! Mum used to make homemade vegetable soup all the time. I kind of…miss it really."

"I know…it's your favourite after all." Aoshi replied while placing his own dish in the basket not realising Misao was looking at him. How could Misao forget though? Aoshi knew everything about her. Misao watched as he opened the casserole dishes to reveal warm roast beef and gravy with roast pumpkin, carrot and potato. A bright smile crept on Misao's lips when Aoshi turned his eyes to stare at her. He was reliving everything she missed in Kyoto. Their families would get together having this huge roast dinner at either house and then they'd all walk down the street buying ice cream from the shop that was close to the park. How Misao missed those times when they were young, but now she was able to remember. Aoshi, her long time best friend was here to share it with her. They had been through some ruff patches but Misao knew she chose the right man for her. Aoshi may be stubborn and stupid at times, but so was she. They shared so much, depended on each other for so long, Misao knew she'd never part from him. How she wished Aoshi would open his eyes to see what was in front of him, what waited for him.

"Arigatoo Aoshi…This is wonderful!" Misao exclaimed happily, taking her plate from Aoshi's hands and placed it on the blanket waiting for him to serve his own. He was so handsome it made Misao blush yet again. He seemed completely oblivious to her stares and glances but she knew not to underestimate her good friend. After all, he was one skilled martial artist. Misao blinked a couple of times finally realising Aoshi eyes were staring into hers. Misao let out a nervous chuckle and began eating trying to cover up her embarrassment. A small smile crept over Aoshi's lips as her glanced over at Misao. She'd been watching him for a while and he didn't mind one bit. The thought of Misao watching his every move made his heart flutter. Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought of that. His heart pounded in his chest from the sunny smile Misao gave him earlier. Aoshi felt like he was a lovesick schoolboy falling for his first love! As Aoshi stared at Misao he wandered whether or not she really was his first love and yet he didn't realise until all these years had passed. She had been with him like no one else had. The relationship that occurred between Megumi and himself was different from the one he shared with Misao. Aoshi clearly knew his relationship with Misao was deeper and more meaningful then the one he had with Megumi. He'd always think of her as his friend as a companion he met in a ruff patch of his life but nothing compared to what he felt for the young woman sitting in front of him. It was strange to feel like that though. He and Megumi had 'shared' more of each other then he and Misao had and yet Aoshi still felt that the friendship he held with Misao would be deeper then anything he'll ever feel for the rest of his life.

"Ano…Aoshi are you eating tonight?" Misao's soft voice floated to Aoshi's ears snapping him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head up to stare into sparkling blue eyes. A smile was on her lips and Aoshi returned it with a small one of his own and began eating.

"What were you thinking about?" Misao questioned softly. She didn't want to pry but she couldn't help but feel intrigued at wanting to know what he was thinking. Even after all this time she still didn't know what was hidden inside Aoshi. Sure he told her secrets and dreams, but she didn't know what lay inside of Aoshi. He seemed, scared, almost reluctant, not wanting anyone to see what originated from inside of him. Misao pursed her lips her thoughts running a mile a minute but she knew one thing was for sure. She was going to pry him open! Even if it took her the rest of her life!

"It's a nice night. It's neither warm nor cold, just right for tonight. It's nice being out here and the fact that it's only us and no one else." Aoshi spoke placing some beef into his mouth hoping Misao was satisfied with that reason. He wasn't quite ready to say what he was feeling. That would be a bit embarrassing for him right now. He didn't want Misao to be scared away so Aoshi stayed quiet about his proper thoughts and feelings. His mind began to argue with him, telling him to tell her flat out how he felt about her. He had heard those words leave her mouth once but it was in the midst of her being angry and sad at the same time. He didn't really know if it were for real or not. It could have been, but then again Misao could have been so scared that she thought she would be loosing him forever and to another woman.

"Would you like some sake Misao?" Aoshi spoke again realising he wasn't going to receive an answer from her about before. He blinked a couple of times, a little shocked as Misao snatched the sake bottle from his hands and held it in her own. A blush formed on Misao's cheeks at snatching the bottle away from Aoshi but she mumbled her explanation, her eyes glancing at his and then glancing down at the bottle resting in her creamy milk coloured hands.

"Ano…I want to pour the sake for you…" Aoshi smiled at Misao. She was an outgoing and very energetic young woman. She was quite outspoken too, but right now, in front of him, her shyness appeared. To him it made her more…more real and more lovely too. She was not like this with anyone else. Clearly this meant he had a very deep impact on what she was feeling. To think he made all her emotions come out and only in front of him was precious. 

"Arigatoo Misao." Aoshi spoke holding out the small sake cup waiting for Misao to pour him a drink. There eyes connected, unspoken words moving between them as Misao poured some sake into the cup and then placed some in her own cup as well. Aoshi watched as Misao closed her eyes swallowing the sake in one gulp. The wind picked up blowing wisps of her loose hair around. Aoshi watched one of Misao's delicate hands lift up brushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She was being quite seductive and Aoshi felt like he was falling into her trap and Misao didn't even know it. The night was becoming more intense but not as much as it was elsewhere…

* * * *

Two sweaty bodies lay under a red sheet. A lamp from a wooden desk in the far corner was switched on dousing the room in pale light. A young petite woman lay exhausted, her head resting on a broad chest. Strong arms were wrapped around her holding her close making sure she knew that she was unable to escape his embrace.

"Saitou? I thought I was the one that was supposed to show you how much you meant to me?" Tokio spoke in a tired voice above him. Her hand absently brushed the bite mark she gave him on his left shoulder.

"Aa, but knowing how much I effected you just tells me what I mean to you Tokio-chan." Saitou opened his eyes to look down at Tokio to see that her eyes were closed but her cheeks were red. A squeal escaped Tokio's lips as she was pulled under Saitou, his forearms holding his upper body just above hers as he stared down into her dark eyes. Her shoulder length hair fanned out on the pillow, the tips of her bangs glistened with sweat. 

"Those clothes you were wearing tonight, they looked really nice on."

"Ariga-" Tokio was unable to continue as Saitou placed all his weight on one arm as he brushed his fingers over Tokio's lips quietening her down.

"But…I prefer you MUCH better like this." Saitou raised his eyebrows for more emphasis and guided his eyes down her body and then back up to her wide eyes and pink cheeks. Saitou watched a beautiful smile break onto her lips, her eyes shining happily up at him at his sweet, but sort of perverted comment. 

"I wander how Aoshi and Misao are going?" Tokio spoke seriously as she thought of her two friends. She gasped seconds later looking up at steaming gold eyes.

"Now is not the time to think of them Tokio-chan." Her moans were captured against Saitou's lips as he kissed her mouth hungrily. Tokio clutched his back, pulling his bare sweaty chest closer to hers, her groans growing louder. Saitou was bringing her closer to the edge but Tokio knew she wasn't going over unless he was coming with her. 

"S-Saitou…Aishiteru…come with me…" Tokio spoke breathlessly into Saitou's ear, wrapping her legs around his waist and riding the wave of bliss as he finally came with her.

* * * *

The picnic area that had been set up for Aoshi and Misao was now unoccupied. Some vegetables were left over; the plates devoured of any food and an empty bottle of sake lay on its side. Aoshi was crouched on a low branch of the cherry tree looking down at Misao. She was taking off the sandals not wanting to risk climbing the tree with them on. Aoshi's hands reached out grabbing Misao's as he lifted her onto the branch. He noticed her blue-green shirt lift up, giving him a view of her belly button and stomach area. Aoshi let go staring down at Misao and spoke.

"Ready Misao?" She scrunched her face up jumping from brunch to brunch to get to the top faster. She hadn't done this in a while but she wasn't going to be outdone by Aoshi this time. She knew he was right behind her but Misao kept getting higher and higher. Unfortunately her foot slipped, not gaining enough balance on the branch and she toppled backwards. Misao let out a small screech but fell into a warm chest. She looked up seeing Aoshi's blue-green eyes staring down at her. One of his arms held onto the branch above him giving him more leverage while the other was wrapped around Misao's waist holding her close. The moonlight showed Aoshi that Misao was embarrassed at being so clumsy, her cheeks darkening in colour. Aoshi said nothing and pulled Misao closer to him jumping up the branches and sat down on the highest one looking over at the full moon. Misao sat calmly beside him, her heart pounding a mile a minute at being held like that. She dared to glance over at Aoshi to see he as staring far away. She was about to ask him what was wrong but Aoshi spoke.

"I found this tree when I first came to Tokyo. It was as though this tree had been forgotten. Sometimes I could actually relate to it. It was alone and I was alone. I came up here looking over at the moon wandering about Kyoto. I'd spend Hanami with Saitou, Kaoru, Sano, Kenshin and Megumi but I still felt lonely. It was never the same because I wasn't sharing it with you. I would sit on this exact branch wandering what you where doing, wandering if you were at our tree and thinking of us. I wished you a happy Hanami every year but hoped you didn't wish me one because I wasn't happy since you weren't here with me." Aoshi let out a soft chuckle turning his head away slightly and spoke again.

"That sounds really pathetic." He stiffened slightly when Misao's arm wrapped around his waist and she placed her head against his left shoulder whispering her response.

"Not to me…" Aoshi turned his head to face Misao seeing her eyes were staring over at the moon and sparkling with unshed tears. She was deeply effected at what he said. Aoshi eased his muscles and turned around leaning against the trunk of the tree and pulled Misao's back against his chest holding her close. His left arm snaked around her slender waist while his right wrapped around the front of her shoulders making Misao rest her head against his heart. His right leg dangled freely making sure Misao was able to watch the stars and the full moon while his left was raised blocking the cool breeze from caressing Misao's bare skin. Aoshi had been stunned he actually made a move like this to hold Misao so lovingly. What he didn't know is that Misao secretly wished that he would and the fact it came true made Misao feel giddy inside like a young schoolgirl again. The two fell in companionable silence, each content with not having to say a single word.

* * * *

"Misao?" Aoshi spoke after a long period of time. They had been up here for quite some time and Misao had gone slack in his embrace making Aoshi think she was asleep.

"Hai?" Misao whispered against his chest.

"Can we go down? This is not the most comfortable sitting position or branch for that matter and I think my butt has gone to sleep." Aoshi reasoned with Misao and heard her giggle against him. Her laughter calmed him immensely and Misao nodded against his chest moving out of his embrace and climbing down the branches, this time being careful.

"Shall we pack up Misao? There is one more place I want to take you." Aoshi spoke once he jumped to the ground easily. Misao nodded her head in silence placing the dishes and glasses into the basket. Everything was packed neatly away and Aoshi watched Misao fold the blanket and place that inside the basket as well. She was about to grab the basket but Aoshi stopped her and grabbed it himself. He held out his spare hand and Misao took it as they began walking away heading for Aoshi's next surprise.

* * * *

"Here we are." Aoshi spoke handing the basket over the counter to the storeowner who nodded and placed it under the counter. Misao stared at the two of them becoming insanely suspicious but was unable to think anything else as Aoshi handed her two scoops of ice cream on a cone. Misao blinked up at him but took it anyway. Aoshi paid the man behind the counter and walked out of the shop once more. Misao wasn't too far behind him but Aoshi stopped her once more and she watched with wide eyes as he squatted down pointing to his back.

"A-Aoshi? Y-You can't be serious?" Misao stuttered out looking into his eyes. Aoshi gave Misao a lopsided smile and pointed to his back again. Misao gingerly stepped closer and Aoshi lifted her up, her arms going instinctively around his neck, but making sure she didn't smack him in the face with ice cream. Aoshi stood up and began walking giving Misao a piggyback ride. A smile crept over Misao's lips without her consent. Although she felt like smudging the ice cream all over Aoshi's face he really was being so sweet and letting her relive their childhood memories together. Misao became embarrassed when people began to stare at them but Aoshi kept walking as though none of them existed.

"The ice cream is melting." Aoshi spoke in his emotionless tone of voice making Misao gasp in surprise as she had forgotten all about it. She began eating it without saying anything. He even ordered her the best ice cream, two full scoops of cookie commotion. It was melting faster then Misao could eat it and she thrust it in front of Aoshi's face, making his head jerk back slightly and she spoke, a smile caressing her chilled lips.

"Eat some Aoshi. It's melting way too fast." Aoshi complied with her wishes but she never imagined what happened next. Aoshi's tongue brushed over her thumb, taking the dribbling ice cream away from the cone and her thumb. Misao sucked in a rugged breath never thinking a small thing like that could burn her insides so intently. Misao thought Aoshi would have realised but he went unfazed taking another bite then moving his head away indicating he didn't want anymore. Misao ate the rest in silence, throwing the cone in a nearby bin they passed unable to finish the rest, her stomach not able to take anymore food. She opted to lick her fingers and wrapped her arms around Aoshi's shoulders and neck placing her head down on his left shoulder. Misao's eyes snapped open when Aoshi stopped walking as he stood in front of a flower stall and bought a bunch of flowers and another rose. 

"What are you doing?" Misao whispered into his ear, but the storeman heard and lifted his eyebrow looking at the two youngsters.

"She fell over spraining her ankle and I'm being the nice gentleman and taking her home." Aoshi spoke politely to the elderly man. A smile crept on his lips handing Aoshi his change and shooed them on their way. Aoshi placed the flowers in one of Misao's hands, pointing them away from his face and kept walking.

"Mou Aoshi! You make me sound like such a clutz!" Misao spoke annoyingly into his ear, swatting his left cheek lightly with the rose bud. A ghost of a smile crept over his lips as he turned his head slightly to look at her and replied back.

"You ARE a clutz Misao. That's okay though, I'll catch you everytime you fall." Aoshi turned his head away and continued walking back to Kenshin and Kaoru's, as he needed to pick up Ayame and Suzume-chan like he said he would. Misao's face flushed hearing Aoshi say this to her. Catch her everytime she fell? Misao wasn't sure what that meant but knowing Aoshi there was some hidden message in that. She sighed contently placing her head back down on his shoulder and let her body relax into his.

* * * *

Aoshi placed Misao back on her feet as she unlocked the front door and walked inside. The house was in darkness except for the light flickering from the lounge room. Misao stepped into the room finding Kenshin asleep on the lounge. His head leaning back on the cushions while his legs were outstretched in front of him, his feet raised on a stool. Kaoru's head lay in his lap, as she too was fast asleep. Kenshin's left hand absently brushed Kaoru's forehead and bangs. Although fast asleep he seemed to do this subconsciously. His right hand lay against Kaoru's stomach wanting to be as close as possible to their unborn child. Misao stepped closer lightly patting Kenshin's cheek waking him up. He placed on his usual sweet smile and Misao returned it and whispered telling him to go to bed. Misao stepped back watching as Kenshin lifted his wife soundlessly into his arms and headed for the stairs. He passed Aoshi on the way as he was carrying a sleeping Ayame and Suzume-chan in his arms. They both nodded their heads silently at each other and Aoshi entered the lounge room.

"Can you place those flowers in some water Misao. They are for Kaoru so place them on the window seal in the kitchen so she'll see them first thing in the morning." Misao nodded her head leaving the room for a minute then coming back in. She still held the rose knowing all to well that it was for her.

"It's late so I should be going." Aoshi spoke turning around and heading for the front door stepping outside. Right on time going along with his plan a cab turned up ready to take him and the girls home. Aoshi stepped down the three steps and turned around noticing Misao had followed and was staring up at him. Aoshi glanced his eyes down at her pink lips knowing they were calling him and he couldn't help but place his against hers. He eased up when she gasped but smiled when Misao shyly kissed him back, her blue eyes closing and her long thick lashes brushing his cheeks. This was an ending to a perfect night or so Aoshi thought. The crack of loud thunder was heard and then the pouring of rain, drowning Misao, Aoshi and the little girls whom weren't asleep anymore. Misao giggled, pulling away from Aoshi and closed the front door, pushing Aoshi towards the cab and opening the door climbing in and taking the now fully awake and damp Ayame and Suzume-chan in her arms. Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly, telling the cab driver where to go. This was not in his plans. Misao was supposed to stay at the house while he was to go home with the girls. What was he going to do now that she was heading to his apartment with him? Aoshi knew that after tonight Misao wasn't going to return home, nor did he want her too. What was he to do?

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Whoopee! I know you're all thinking ABOUT TIME NOA! Well…me too! Did I leave at an even more crucial time of what's going to happen in Aoshi's apartment? Well you gotta wait till Chapter 16, Part C! Isn't this the major of all major parts in this saga! Talk about long though…14 pages! Man is my neck and eyes sore! Not to mention my brain! I love the Saitou and Tokio part…I hope you guys did as well. I think this whole section went pretty well, considering I had a lot of options to go with, but I went with this. Oh about the whole Enishi kissing Misao at The Akabeko…well that'll be explained in Chapter 16, part C! Yep that's the last part for this chapter and then it's on to Chapter 17 and bigger things…maybe a little tiny break from Aoshi and Misao. This time they can be in the background. I've been meaning to do more Sano and Megumi and Enishi and Tomoe. I haven't totally decided yet but there is a lot that needs explaining.


	18. Chapter 16c

Authors Notes: Hi! Noa her again once more. This actually took me ages to think about but now it's finally done. I'm sooooooooooo glad too! Well its all heart from Misao…and some from Aoshi too. The farewell for Ayame and Suzume-chan may seemed rushed but I made it that way to make it look like Aoshi and Misao slept in a little too much then what they should have. Anywho…this is the last part of Chapter 16…thank goodness on my behalf. I've gotta get thinking on Sano and Megumi and Enishi and Tomoe. Well Ja Ne for now!

On with the ficcie…

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Aoshi had been silent the whole time it took to get back to the Okina Apartments. Misao had been speaking softly to Ayame and Suzume-chan. They were fully awake now intending on finding out where Misao and Aoshi had been. Misao was content in telling them everything and how much their big brother was a gentleman to her.

Aoshi paid the driver the fee and walked slowly behind Misao, who was carrying Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan was skipping beside her. They were still wearing their day clothes but were slightly damp from the rain, which was still pouring down. Aoshi still hadn't come to the conclusion of what he was going to do once they reached his apartment. He knew that he'd have to send his imoto-chan's off to bed somehow, he just hadn't thought of a plan just yet. Aoshi took a deep but silent breath as he opened the door to his darkened apartment. He walked inside flicking on the main lights and heard the door close behind him. 

"Come on you two, you both need to have a bath before going to bed." Misao spoke pushing the girls in the direction of the bathroom, much to their small protests. Perhaps Aoshi didn't need to think of a plan after all. Misao was doing a fine job. There was the closing of the bathroom door, definite sounds of three females giggling inside. Aoshi shook his head, droplets of water spraying everywhere and flicked on the kitchen light and turned the kettle on. Aoshi leaned against the counter looking at the far wall of the lounge room when he watched two girls wrapped in towels race into his bedroom and Misao walking quickly to follow them.

"We don't want to sleep though!" Ayame-chan whined and Suzume-chan followed suit. Aoshi sighed and began walking towards the bedroom door. This was going to be tougher then he thought. His mum had been spot on in adopting the two stubborn little girls to go with the rest of the stubborn men in the household. Aoshi leaned against the doorframe watching as his sisters snuggled up in the large bed and watched Misao lie down on her stomach facing them and began speaking.

"Do you two promise to settle down if I tell you a story?" A grin crossed Aoshi's lips as he watched his little sisters nod together in agreement. They loved stories, especially real ones. Aoshi watched Misao get comfortable, her head propped up in her hands, her elbows digging into the soft mattress. Aoshi could see Misao's creamy skin as her shirt rose slightly giving him a small peek at her narrow stomach and hip area. 

"Aoshi-niisan, do you want to listen to the story as well?" Suzume-chan spoke tiredly over at Aoshi. Misao turned her head, her cheeks a faint colour of pink. Aoshi knew the story was going to be about Misao and meeting up with him. Aoshi thought it best not to stay, as Misao wouldn't be able to get them asleep if he was listening. 

"No, I'll let you two have Misao for now." Misao's cheeks brightened in colour and Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle lightly then leave the room, closing the door, but leaving it slightly ajar and headed into the main room again. The kettle had already whistled and clicked itself off. Aoshi made himself a coffee, turned the main lights off and sat on the table looking out the large window of his apartment. The last time he sat here was with Tomoe. They had both seen something that…that really hurt. Enishi and Misao had been kissing. He'd seen it; Tomoe saw it and Tsubame saw it as well. Aoshi had wondered ever since that moment why it had even occurred. He could sort of understand why Enishi did that. He had kept on talking about "his" pretty Misao and them one-day "having" children together. Maybe he needed to express himself more to Misao. After all she wasn't a mind reader. Enishi would speak to Misao with so much feelings involved. Telling her how he missed her, how she was lovely and beautiful and all that emotional stuff. Maybe Aoshi needed to be more like that with Misao. He slammed his empty coffee mug down on the table in frustration. No way in hell was he going to be like that idiot! He'd figure things out for himself and go from there.

"Are you alright Aoshi?" Aoshi turned his head to see Misao was sitting right beside him. He must have really been locked away in his own thoughts. The occasional flash of lightning doused the room in light as well as themselves. Misao was sitting on the table with him; her feet propped up as she hugged her legs to her chest. Misao's thick hair cascaded over her back, some smaller parts falling over her shoulders and the ends rested on the wooden table they sat on. It looked like shiny satin and Aoshi wanted to touch it but kept his hands to himself. Misao was staring at him waiting for an answer to her question and Aoshi finally replied back casting his face away to look out the window.

"Sorry, just thinking about a few things." Aoshi glanced his eyes to see Misao placed her chin on her knees looking out the window at the city view. He knew she wanted to know what he was thinking about and so Aoshi waited patiently for Misao to ask him.

"What about?" A small smile touched Aoshi's lips at hearing Misao say this. He knew she couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer. Aoshi took a deep breath hoping Misao wouldn't get angry with him. He leaned back slightly, his arms resting out beside him to hold himself up as he still stared out the window but finally spoke.

"The last time I sat here, looking out this very window was with Tomoe. I found her crying in a darkened alleyway at what she saw in the Akabeko, what happened between you and Enishi that day. We sat here talking over a few things trying to understand that one scene. I wasn't as oblivious as Tomoe had seemed. She never thought she'd see Enishi do something like that but I could feel this closeness between the two of you, so it was a shock but not as bad as the way Tomoe saw it. I wasn't as close minded as she was thinking nothing would ever happen like that. I mean the way you two act together, it seems you two belong together in some queer sort of way."

"Queer sort of way?" Misao spoke cutting into Aoshi's speech. She didn't like the way he had said that and wanted to find out more on what he was thinking about. He'd been so quiet not even demanding an answer from her about that night. She saw Aoshi brush his hand through his hair, a sign he was thinking about what to say and then his hand fell back to rest on the table as he stared out the window once more and spoke.

"You both work at the same place and I've been gone for about three weeks and it felt like I'd been replaced by him as your best friend. The way the both of you spoke to each other was as though you'd been life long friends like we are. You two were so close at Kenshin's place and the way your eyes lit up in happiness at seeing him; I just felt I was in the way. I didn't want to ruin the happiness that emitted from you at being with him so I kept my distance. After that whole baby thing with Sano and Megumi and when I saw you at my door having run most of the way here to see if I was alright I knew you still cared for me. You were like a damn mind reader knowing I was going to break any moment and you wanted to catch me and to comfort me. To me that meant a lot, knowing that even after four years we still knew each other inside and out."

"I'll always care for you Aoshi." Misao spoke just above a whisper so he could hear it. Aoshi blinked a few times realising his view was blocked as Misao stood in front of him. When did she get off the table? Aoshi was cursing himself yet again for forgetting about his training and not sensing her movements. He was doing that a lot lately as Misao was always on his mind and in his thoughts.

"Aoshi about that incident at the Akabeko…" A flash of lightning flittered through the sky dousing the room in light once more as Misao caught the shaking of Aoshi's head telling her she didn't need to say anything. Misao knew Aoshi would be thinking he has no right to question her on any of her actions but to Misao she needed and wanted to tell him about that night, about what she'd been thinking the entire time she'd arrived in Tokyo.

"I want to tell you everything Aoshi. When you left Kyoto, I practically began counting the days down to when I'd finish school and get to see you again. Each day that passed got me closer to when I'd be on that train and in Tokyo tracking you down. Tokio felt the same for Saitou, she knew they left on bad terms, not even communicating after he left and so she too wanted to set things straight between them. As soon as school ended we got our tickets, even missing the end of year formal to get to Tokyo. Mum was not impressed about that at all. I finally got dad on my side and he let me go much to mum's disappointment. All her children had left home, Okon to start a family, Omasu to do the same and to study at university while her youngest left to go find her long lost best friend. Mum was trying to protect me. She knew four years was a long time and didn't want me to be hurt or disappointed once I reached Tokyo. God I hated the fact that when I got here and found you were attached with someone. I hated it mostly because mum was right. When I look at it back when I first came here I was being naïve and stupid and close minded too. How could I not think that you wouldn't mature into this good looking guy and that someone would take a liking to you more then a friend. I was stupid just like Tomoe was in thinking that would never happen. It hurt but you had every right to do what you pleased. When it finally sunk in that you were with Megumi my heart broke and I felt lost. It was evident now I'd have to share you with someone else, knowing I couldn't be able to stay up with you at nights and talk like we used to because…you and your bed…where and would be occupied by another." Aoshi watched as Misao bent her head down in sadness and embarrassment. So many times he wanted to cut in but he needed to hear this and Misao wasn't going to stop until she felt she'd said all she needed to say. Aoshi waited patiently for Misao to speak again.

"I felt I was competing for your attention and losing for that matter. I knew Megumi couldn't take what we had away from each other. When you wanted to spar that time in the bathroom at Kenshin's place and when you let me stay here that night I knew I didn't need to compete with her. Through everything we've been through we'd be best friends for life. That night you said good night to me I sat up thinking over many things. It didn't matter whether you were with her because I still had a place in your life and that is your best friend. You had trusted me with secrets and dreams and I kept them inside me not telling a soul knowing they were only for my ears. Although you'd been friends with Sano, Hannya and the other guys since you were born I felt honored and my heart swelled with happiness as you bestowed all you secrets to me knowing I was the one you could trust them with. In the beginning you were secretive as though testing me to see if I could be trusted around you and I seemed to pass the test as you opened your heart to me. How I missed those days when you left for Tokyo. I missed everything that was you. The way you'd sneak up on me when I was walking around the school or walking down the street or at home in the training hall. The way we'd run around all the time jumping over different obstacles turning it into a short training program. The way you'd always warm up and warm down at training with me. The way you encouraged me to try harder and all the times you congratulated me in whatever I was doing, whether it be sparring with you or the others or any of my assignments I did at school. I missed your small chuckles and your quiet laughter and your deep soft voice and even though I hated the way you'd stare at me not telling me what you were thinking I missed that too! I even missed the way your long bangs fell over your eyes hiding them from view. I missed everything that made up who you were to me! When I knew you were with Megumi my heart…my heart broke apart. I was devastated as though I'd been replaced. She is beautiful and elegant and not a clutz like me, how could I have competed against that! I began working at The Akabeko trying to take my mind off of you and Megumi. Enishi was working there too and that's how we met. The way he showered me with compliments at how beautiful I looked and how sweet I was I just felt overwhelmed, but I felt special as well. I'd never been told those things before and having some nice looking guy say that to me was like a dream. He showered me with praises but sometimes they were too over the top, but I still took them in my stride. I never asked for them and yet the way he spoke meant he truly meant it because its what he saw in me. To him I was this sweet, energetic and outspoken lovely young woman and he would tell me this everyday. It had kept my mind off of you and what you were doing inside of me. I didn't want to think about you and Megumi because I knew I'd fall apart. You were someone else's now and there was nothing I could do about it. That night at the Akabeko where it was just you and I was…it felt so right and then I knew you hated it when Enishi came and ruined it for us. In a way I did too and when you left my heart pounded in my chest my whole body screaming at me to run after you but Enishi stopped me as he began talking about his feelings for Tomoe and me. He had said he loved us both, but he wasn't too sure what that meant. I agreed we'd share one kiss to see if there was any spark in it to see if he loved me more than a friend, but there wasn't. I was glad because I knew straight away I didn't have those feelings for Enishi because my…my heart belonged to someone else. When I turned around to see you had seen that I was completely confused. Part of me hated myself because you had seen that and even though you were like stone not showing any emotions I knew it hurt. I knew you wanted to hit Enishi for starting the kiss and I knew you were angry with me for returning it. The other half of me told me that you deserved it. That you had to see it because then maybe you'd feel how I felt when I found out about you and Megumi. I hated myself after that. I had run back to Kenshin and Kaoru's crying my eyes out thinking you'd never speak to me again. I felt so guilty that I couldn't even look at my own face in the mirror. I hid away in my room not speaking to anyone. I just wanted…I wanted you to feel hurt, to feel pain at having something like that shoved in your face. I wanted your heart to break at seeing something like that. I can't take what I did back! I can't change anything that happened. I can hate myself forever but that won't let me or you forget what happen. Nothing can ever be erased. I can only apologise for what you saw, for what I let happen! I'm sorry for hurting you Aoshi!" Aoshi felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. He'd been listening to Misao speaking and the more she got into what she was feeling the more her voice began to crack. Her emotions were running high and Aoshi knew Misao would be crying in the end. He sat on the table like a stone not moving at all, but everytime she spoke about what he meant to her and how much she missed him his eyes would widen more and more almost as though they were going to pop out of there sockets! His heart thumped in his chest and when another flash of lightning lit the room up and Aoshi saw the wetness of Misao's cheeks as she sobbed quietly in front of him he sat up straight and his arms wrapped around her shoulders holding Misao close. For many minutes Aoshi let Misao cry into his chest not being able to say anything. Aoshi finally understood that it didn't matter that he didn't think he was special because someone else, actually the young woman, who he cradled in his arms, thought he was pretty damn special. She had spoken her heart to him once more, her emotions running ragged and Aoshi said nothing but he held her tighter in his arms. Misao felt like an idiot for breaking down in front of Aoshi once more. Once she began speaking she just couldn't shut her mouth until everything was said. She was becoming more and more embarrassed but when Aoshi hugged her she relaxed into his comforting embrace and let herself cry her heart out.

"I never…asked you to be like Megumi." Aoshi whispered into Misao's ear. He felt her pull away slightly, her head lifting up, as though she wanted to look up at him even though the room was bathed in darkness. The rain fell softly outside indicating it was coming to a close. The apartment was silent, Misao waiting silently for Aoshi's explanation on what he said. She gasped softly as she was pulled back into Aoshi's embrace, her head resting against his muscular chest, her ear listening to the strong beating of his heart.

"What is wrong with just being the Misao I know? Sure she talks non stop, is full of energy, loves running around as though she's still a young girl and is still as clumsy as hell, but…she's still Aoshi's Misao." Aoshi felt Misao's arms wrap around his waist holding him tightly to her at what he said. Sure it wasn't exactly the best thing to say but it was a step in the right direction of telling Misao what was really in his heart. Their moment was soon shattered by a small and slightly scared little voice.

"Aoshi-niisan? Aunt Misao? Are you there? I had a bad dream…" Suzume-chan spoke. Misao and Aoshi let go of each other turning their heads to see Suzume-chan silhouetted in light as she stood at the bedroom door and her little head bowed. Aoshi got off the table walking towards Suzume-chan with Misao not too far behind him. He bent down picking her up, her chubby little arms wrapping around his neck holding onto his shirt for dear life. Misao watched from the doorway as Aoshi whispered loving words into her ear and tucked her back into the bed. He sat on the floor beside her and ran his hand over her little cheek soothing her back into sleep.

"Go to sleep Suzume-chan everything is all right now. Misao will stay in here with you tonight so you won't have to be afraid." Aoshi had turned his head towards Misao and she smiled gently moving over indicating that she would stay in here with the girls. Ayame-chan woke up moving closer to her sister to comfort her as well. Aoshi stood up opening up a draw and handing Misao a long sleeved shirt for her to sleep in. Aoshi bent down placing a kiss on his sister's foreheads and began walking towards the bedroom door when Misao spoke.

"Do I not get a goodnight kiss as well Aoshi?" Aoshi turned around to see that Misao's cheeks were pink from saying that but her hands were on her hips, her stubbornness coming out. Aoshi stepped closer to Misao noticing as she gulped down the lump in her throat as the nervousness in her grew. A smug smile crossed Aoshi's lips lightly as he cupped Misao's chin softly and lowered his lips to hers leaving her with a luring kiss. He stepped away his eyes opening to see two young girls sitting up in bed and watching him and Misao. Aoshi stomped his foot on the ground as though he was going to move over towards Ayame and Suzume-chan as they squealed lightly and ducked under the covers giggling softly. Aoshi shook his head, his hand brushing Misao's pink cheek and then he left the room closing the door behind him. Aoshi sat down on the couch and watch the light disappear from the gap between the bottom of the door and the carpet as Misao turned it off obviously climbing in the bed with his sisters. Aoshi sighed out loud taking off the blue shirt and placing it on the coffee table. He placed his head on a cushion and lay on his side on the couch looking over at the closed door to his room. After a long period of time Aoshi closed his eyes trying to fall into a deep sleep but his mind was plagued with dreams of Misao.

* * * *

"Aoshi…" Aoshi turned on his back hearing Misao's soft voice calling his name. Her voice was soft and distant, his name flowing from her mouth as though a breeze was carrying it.

"Aoshi…" There it was again but this time spoken a bit more loudly as though Misao was coming closer to him.

"AOSHI!" Aoshi groaned this time turning over again, a small grunt leaving his throat as he fell on the ground forgetting he was the one sleeping on the couch and not in his own bed. Aoshi got on all fours his head tilting slightly to look over at Misao. His breath caught seeing she was only dressed in his beige long sleeved shirt, which fell loosely over her body but showed the contours of her curvy breasts. Aoshi shook his head getting up and sitting on the couch once more. 

"And you say I'm not a morning person." Misao spoke jokingly and moved over to sit on the coffee table looking at Aoshi. She watched as he racked his left hand through his already messy hair. She watched as Aoshi looked down at his watch, squinting slightly, knowing he was still half-asleep as he tried reading the correct time on it.

"Four hours sleep…" Aoshi mumbled slightly and got up staggering a little but made it to the bathroom splashing water over his face.

"MORNING AOSHI-NIISAN!" Aoshi groaned hearing the excited shouts of his sisters as they sat in the bubbled bath together. He turned his wet face towards them giving them a small smile and grabbed the handtowel drying his face.

"You girls excited about seeing your tochan and kachan again?" Aoshi heard Misao say as she was now in the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bath. She was still dressed in his shirt obviously only waking up not too long ago either. 

"Yep, but we are going to miss Aoshi-niisan and Saitou-niisan soooooooooooo much!" Ayame-chan spoke up. 

"And you too Aunt Misao!" Suzume-chan spoke when she noticed the pouting Misao was giving them and then she crossed her arms turning her head away. Aoshi watched a bright smile form on Misao's lips as she looked back at his sisters. Aoshi shook his head trying to rid himself of sleep and placed his hand on Misao's shoulder slightly pushing her while speaking to Ayame and Suzume-chan.

"Come on you can't miss someone as annoying as Misao could you?" Aoshi blinked a few times hearing a slight squeal and then a loud splash. Aoshi turned his head over his shoulder to see he'd accidentally pushed Misao into the bath as well. Before he could even react Misao had shot up her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she pressed her now wet body into his, one of her legs wrapping around his waist as she tried bringing him into the bath trying to get some pay back. 

"Wait Misao! It was an accident. I didn't think you'd actually fall in, but then again you are a clutz…" Aoshi spoke trying to pry Misao's arms from around his neck and shoulders. Aoshi smirked hearing her slight growl as he called her a clutz once more. A gasp left Aoshi's throat as he felt his right leg being lifted up as he looked down seeing his two giggling sisters helping Misao. 

"No wait! I'm going to loose my balance!" Aoshi spoke but no such luck for his sisters or Misao to let go, as there was another loud splash, water and bubbles spraying everywhere as Misao had pulled Aoshi into the bath with her. Aoshi opened his eyes to see his sisters wrap themselves in their towels and leave the bathroom laughing loudly. Aoshi was lying in the bath, his back leaning against Misao's chest as she heaved heavily from using so much effort to pull him into the bath. Misao's arms were still wrapped around his shoulders but loosely now. Aoshi's left leg lay on the edge of the bath but his eyes opened wide as his left hand was leaning against Misao's creamy left leg as it too sat on the edge of the bath. Aoshi gulped down the lump in his throat, his eyes never leaving her wet skin and he couldn't help but stroke his thumb over her skin. He felt Misao suck in a breath at feeling this too but she didn't tell him to stop. Aoshi's other fingers got into the act of stroking Misao's thigh and he felt Misao bury her head into the right side of his neck and shoulder as she 'mmmmmmed' softly there, her lips brushing lightly on his bare neck. Aoshi knew this was not the time or the place to be thinking of such things and moved away, feeling Misao's arms drop from around his neck as he pulled away from her and stood up in the bath. Water and bubbles cascaded down his body, his trousers clinging to his muscled legs and tight butt. Misao's cheeks were slightly pink and Aoshi bent down grabbing Misao's hands and lifting her up as well. She "fell" willingly into his embrace, Aoshi's lips brushing over hers ever so lightly. Aoshi finally pulled away, the contours of Misao's body stirring more emotions within him as it was pressed so eagerly into his and hopped out of the bath. Aoshi handed Misao a spare towel. He had turned around then waiting for her to strip out of the shirt and wrap the towel around her naked form. Misao did just that, her hand brushing lightly over Aoshi's back, secretly sending shivers down his spine, but she thought she was just indicating to him she had finished. Aoshi turned around to see Misao's retreating back as she left the bathroom. He sighed both hands running through his hair. He didn't want things to go too fast thinking he'd scare Misao away. Aoshi stripped out of his own clothes taking a quick shower and then dressed in some old clothes that hung on the railing in the bathroom. Today he would be saying goodbye to Ayame and Suzume-chan for awhile. Five days had gone pretty quick and to think he was going to miss those two little brats! Aoshi smiled and left the room walking towards the bedroom to hear Misao's voice.

"This isn't funny you two! Give it back right now." Aoshi walked in, his eyes opening wide as he stared at a topless Misao running around trying to catch Ayame and Suzume-chan.

"Hi Aoshi-niisan!" Ayame-chan spoke as she and her younger sister jumped up and down on his bed. Misao shrieked slightly coming to a halt as she was facing Aoshi. Her arms lifted up without a second thought, crossing over her chest trying to cover herself and the black bra she wore up. Aoshi stepped closer his hand wordlessly stretching out looking sternly at his sisters asking for the shirt. They bent their heads, Ayame-chan bending down to bring it out from under the pillows and handed it to Aoshi. On second thoughts maybe Aoshi didn't mind that his sisters were going home. After all he and Misao would have some piece and quiet to themselves. Aoshi watched as Misao snatched the shirt from his hand and turned around placing it on, her face the colour of a tomato. Aoshi shook his head grabbing some jeans and two shirts from his draw as well as some socks and left the room to change in the bathroom.

* * * *

Time was coming closer to when Ayame and Suzume-chan would be leaving. Saitou and Tokio where going with them to make sure they got home safely. Tokio was so excited about going to see her family again and Saitou was a little reluctant when Tokio said she'd have to get his parents and hers to have a family dinner together. Aoshi chuckled lightly at seeing the disapproving look cross Saitou's face but he ended up agreeing in the end. After having Tokio constantly ask him for two straight hours it got to Saitou and in the end he shouted 'ALRIGHT!'. 

Everyone was at the train station farewelling Tokio and Saitou as well as Ayame and Suzume-chan. Saitou was already on the train having finished off his fifth cigarette and probably heading for the smoking cart to have another. Tokio was moving to the carriage and Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan skipped lightly behind her as they were becoming excited about getting to ride on the train again.

"What happened to MY hugs imoto-chan's?" Aoshi spoke dejectedly and watched his sisters' stop and race back over towards him. He bent down wrapping them in his own bear hug.

"You mean you'll miss us Aoshi-niisan? Even though we are little brats?" Suzume-chan spoke her brown eyes staring up into Aoshi's blue-green ones.

"Of course he'll miss us cause even though we are brats, we're Aoshi-niisan's imoto-chan's right?" Ayame-chan spoke up.

"Hai…" Aoshi whispered softly hugging them and then let go when he heard Tokio call for them and he watched as they raced off getting lifted up onto the train. Aoshi placed a small smile on waving back, as did all the others as two heads popped out of a window waving at them.

"No matter what you say, you are going to miss them Aoshi." Aoshi heard Misao speak as she stood beside him. He watched the train move off, fading into the distance as they headed back to Kyoto. Aoshi tensed slightly when an arm wrapped around his waist as Misao moved closer looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"I'll always be here Aoshi. I'm not going anywhere." Aoshi stared down at Misao, moving his right arm up and over Misao's shoulders bringing her closer to him as he spoke into her hair.

"Well I suppose you'll have to do then." Aoshi chuckled lightly as he received a jab in the side from Misao but he turned around not even registering all the stares he and Misao were getting from the others and began walking off.

"Aoshi I had a wonderful time last night. I never got to tell you, so thank you for the wonderful night. It really meant a lot to me." Misao spoke softly her head bowed, her cheeks pink at saying this to Aoshi. Aoshi only pulled Misao closer, not saying a single word and kept walking. After a short amount of silence he finally spoke making the tension leave Misao shoulders as she smiled and nodded up at him at his comment.

"Let's go get something to eat…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	19. Chapter 17

Authors Notes: Well no matter how much bagging I get for having Enishi and Tomoe as a couple I really don't care. It's the way I've set it up in my mind and frankly if I change it, it will totally screw everything up. They aren't the main focus in the story so it shouldn't matter that I have placed them together. I can handle a few flames saying that they don't belong together, but when it comes out as though it is the major topic of the story, well its starting to get on my nerves. I don't go around expressing my hatred towards author's who writes Yaoi fics or alternate pairing fics. I mean pairing Aoshi with Kenshin or Sano or Saitou. I mean for all those concerned the only one I could really see, as being gay is Kenshin (gomen to Kenshin fans) …but the fact that he is soooooooooooo in love with Kaoru is evident that he'll never be one. And placing Sano, Saitou and Aoshi as gay is just…WRONG! They are way to masculine to even consider as being that! Anywho its fanfiction and I can make up my own damn couples, just like all the other authors who do alternative pairs and yaoi fics out there. If this gets on anyone's nerves well that's too bad. If you feel the need to flame the fic, place it on grammar and spelling and maybe the way I'm writing or were the plot is heading…explain what's wrong with it and not judge the fic on who is coupled with who.

I think that's about it for now…and thanks to Mara-san for putting up with my frustration and writing your thoughts to me! I really appreciate it and it's helped me a lot! I must be going now…I'll let you read the next chapter…

I'm trying to place what's happening with the other couples in the story because I'm using everyone (especially the main characters) I feel obliged to tell a bit of there story and so it is more Sano and Megumi and more Aoshi and Misao as always…

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Two naked bodies lay under a dark woollen blanket on a fur rug. The cracking fire dully lit the medium sized lounge room. The woman sighed tiredly but contently as she stroked the arm that was wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her possessively close to him. The man was content also and took a deep breath smelling the sweet scent of the woman that lay curved in front of him. They had not spent a night like this in a while and he was beginning to miss it as she spent many nights at her clinic going over paperwork. 

"What are you thinking Meg-chan?" Sano mumbled lightly into Megumi's hair, his arms wrapping around her ever so tightly, but making sure not to make her feel uncomfortable, just cocooned. 

"Just seeing Aoshi and Misao at the train station together…and so closely too." Megumi bit her lip after saying this. She knew she wasn't able to hide anything from Sano. He'd squirm her into telling him the truth about everything and her heart would not let herself lie to him. She knew tension was in the air as Sano stiffened slightly behind her, his arms going slack as though not wanting to hold her close any longer. 

"Are you…sad…and disappointed that it has ended between you and Aoshi?" Sano spoke quietly wanting to know if Megumi still had feelings for his old friend. Could he and Aoshi still classify themselves as friends, after what has happened between the three of them? He felt Megumi stir slightly and watched as she turned around, her dark mysterious eyes staring up into his chocolate brown ones.

"Sanosuke…you have nothing to worry about. I love you and your all I want and need. Do you believe me Sanosuke? Do you believe that you are what I want?" Megumi spoke softly, her creamy hand coming up and stroking his tanned cheek. She watched as Sano's eyes soften. She knew everytime she spoke his real name, it was like he was putty in her hands, but Megumi really was speaking from her heart. She had never opened up to anyone like she did with Sano. He made everything seem so easy, so carefree and after going through so many decisions in her mind and heart, Megumi knew she had made the right decision in loving him. Fear showed in her eyes now, as Sano said nothing in return. Megumi finally relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding when Sano wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his hard warm chest. How she loved being in his arms like this. To think that she was shy in asking for Sano to embrace her. She felt incomplete if he hadn't hugged her at least once a day. She thought she was being stupid, acting like some teenage girl but she knew in her heart that her day was never complete if she hadn't been wrapped in Sano's arms and he hadn't pulled her close smelling her lavender perfume scent she used to wash her dark hair in.

"Arigatoo Meg-chan, aishiteru as well." Sano whispered into her ear and lightly kissed her pink cheek. A beautiful smile crossed her reddened lips as her dark eyes sparkled up at his.

"I know Sano…I know…" Megumi whispered softly back, her head resting against his chest once more making sure she could hear the strong beating of his heart. Silence fell between the two lovers as they basked in all their glory at how powerful their love was for each other. Megumi's soft giggling cut into the silence of her apartment as she lifted her head up, making Sano lie on his back as Megumi moved half over him, looking down at him.

"Nani?" Sano spoke; a lob-sided grin crossing his dry lips as Megumi rested on her side, one leg curling with his and her right hand caressing his chest lightly as she held herself up with her left arm. How he loved hearing her soft giggles. The fire crackled a metre or two behind her and he watched as she pulled the blanket higher up covering up her naked body and tucking it around him. She had done this the first time they slept together, making sure he was snuggled in closely to her and content. She had continued to do this ever since that day and Sano hoped Megumi would never stop.

"I remember the day we first me." Megumi spoke softly, her hand moving up to brush through Sano's wild and spiky hair. 

"I doubt if I'll forget that day either Meg. Especially since it could have been my last day on this planet. You weren't even watching were you were driving." Sano replied back, his hand catching Megumi's as it rested against his cheek now.

"You were the one that wasn't looking were YOU were going Sano! You stepped right out onto the road!"

"That's because your traffic light was red and I was allowed to cross the road like all the other people who were my witnesses!"

"Now who's getting technical here!" Megumi spoke back lightly slapping his cheek knowing she had lost their small bickering. A big grin formed on Sano's face as he stared up at Megumi's scowling expression. She squealed in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her, her chest being pressed tightly to his. Megumi lay fully on top of Sano now, her legs parted resting on the outside of his. Her hair fell around her and him as one of his hands moved up brushing a few strands away and tucking them behind her left ear. Sano's breath caught as Megumi wriggled slightly moving down as she rest her head in the crook of his neck. One hand lay over his heart while the other absently caressed the fine hairs falling down the back of his neck. Sano's own hands stroked Megumi's back sending goosebumps all over her body as she snuggled closer and mumbled once more.

"If it wasn't for me racing after Aoshi that day…we would have never met Sanosuke."

"Aa, you are right indeed. I guess I'm grateful and thankful to Aoshi for giving me you…my sly fox."

"Sly fox? Well you're just a baka chickenhead!" Megumi replied back in an instant, not liking how he always called her sly fox or foxy woman.

"I thought I was a baka roosterhead?" Sano questioned Megumi as he stopped caressing her back waiting for an answer. A groan of annoyance from Megumi made him continue with his light stroking and she replied once more before falling into a light sleep.

"Your both…but you'll always be my Sanosuke Sagara…" Sano bent his head slightly looking down at Megumi's tilted face. Her deep red lips held a faint smile as Megumi was whisked away into dream world. He heard a light moan escape Megumi's lips as she tried snuggling closer, if that were possible and he placed a light kiss into her hair and closed his own eyes falling into the land of dreams as well.

* * * *

(Elsewhere in Tokyo)

"Have you had enough to eat Misao?" Aoshi spoke looking across at Misao as she just finished up her third bowl of rice. A smile crossed her moist lips and she nodded her head looking over at him. Aoshi got up, Misao following as he made his way over towards Tsubame and paid for the meal, thanking her in his usual soft manner and left The Akabeko. Many minutes passed by as the dark street was deserted and the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of leaves and a faint dog barking in the background a few streets away.

"Aoshi? You seem pretty quiet tonight. Is something bothering you? You can tell me if you want to." Misao spoke softly and shyly placed her hand in his, a light blush crossing her cheeks as they walked under another streetlight. Aoshi glanced over at Misao noticing the small blush, knowing she seemed almost hesitant to do anything as though thinking he wouldn't welcome what she did. Aoshi clasped Misao's hand, making her smile up at him and he turned his head away but finally spoke.

"I guess I feel strange. I mean Ayame and Suzume-chan aren't here to annoy the hell out of me. I guess…I can't believe I actually miss those two little brats already. It's been what, a few hours?" A soft giggle escaped Misao's lips, her hand coming up to try and conceal it but she was unsuccessful.

"What's so funny?" Aoshi spoke in annoyance, his boyish trait coming out as though he were 13 or 14 again. His arms crossed over his chest as he walked stiffly beside Misao. Aoshi stopped suddenly, Misao having moved in front of him, her fingers pointing at his heart.

"I knew you couldn't hide him forever!" Misao spoke joyously up at him, her hands clapping once in excitement. A confused face expression crossed Aoshi's face for a split second but Misao caught it and spoke once more, her hand now lying flat over Aoshi's beating heart.

"The boy and the teenager I grew up with is still in here and he finally showed himself. I'm glad he's still there because I know that part of you. I'd like you…I hope you can show me the man inside you now. I know Aoshi the boy and Aoshi the teenager very well but I want to get to know Aoshi the man, if you allow me to that is…" Misao cut off becoming slightly embarrassed as she took her hand away and stepped back and shuffled her feet in nervousness. A full smile crossed Aoshi's lips, Misao having missed it completely as his face returned to its normal expressionless self after a few seconds. Aoshi reached out, his hand moving to lift Misao face up so he could gaze into her bright eyes once more. They were guarded from emotions however, waiting for his decision in what she spoke only seconds ago. Aoshi watched Misao take in a deep breath, her face leaning to the left as he cupped her soft cheek.

"I know Misao the young girl and Misao the teenager too. I'd like to know Misao the young woman if you allow me as well." Aoshi spoke in his deep voice stepping closer to Misao his hand now stroking the curve of her cheek. A tender smile etched Misao's lips now, her eyes widening when Aoshi retuned it with his own tender smile. How she loved seeing him like this. He was more beautiful then anything she'd ever lay eyes on and that's the way she'd always feel. She'd seen sunsets and fields of blossoming flowers but nothing compared to Aoshi. One day she'd have the courage to tell him. 

No words were spoken between them, but an answer of agreement to get to know each other as a young man and woman was made as they shared an embrace together. Misao lay her head against Aoshi's broad chest, her ear listening to the soft beating of his heart. Aoshi's arms snaked around Misao's back, bringing her impossibly close to him, wanting her soft curvy body to mould with his large muscular one. 

"Why is it, that everytime I run into you two, I'm always ruining your touching moments together?" A loud male voice spoke. Misao and Aoshi let go of each other turning to face the other couple walking down the street arm in arm. Turquoise eyes sparkled mischievously as Enishi spoke once more.

"Misao my love, how heart breaking it is for me to see you basking in the love and arms of another man." Enishi received an elbow in the side from Tokio, a flushed and rather embarrassed Misao and a silent Aoshi staring impassively as ever at him about his comment.

"Well we best be off and we shall leave you two to continue with your romantic embrace. I can't wait to see your beautiful self tomorrow morning at work Misao my love, so I shall see you then." Enishi placed his arm around Tomoe and continued walking on his way, chuckling lightly, as Tomoe became angry and flustered at the way he spoke so openly in front of her and Aoshi about his feelings for Misao. Aoshi followed Enishi with his eyes watching as they disappeared into the darkness. He turned his head back around feeling a tug on his arm, as Misao wanted to continue walking.

"You do know he's only joking right Aoshi?" Misao spoke in slight nervousness as she looked up at Aoshi's stony face noticing his eyes were slightly narrowed indicating he was locked away in his own thoughts. Misao's cheeks turned pink once more, her heartbeat quickening as Aoshi wrapped his left arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She hesitantly placed her arm around his waist and leaned her head into his armpit and chest area as they walked down the street heading for his apartment building.

"Enishi will never rid himself of Tomoe." Aoshi spoke out of the blew and Misao had answered with an intelligent 'huh'.

"She loves him with all her mind, body and soul and she'll never give him up to any woman. We talked a bit when I took her home after seeing you and Enishi… Anyway, we spoke for a bit, things coming straight from the heart and she realised that no matter what she saw, she was going to love Enishi through and through. Tomoe is a strong woman and although he's a pain in the ass, especially how he keeps flirting with you all the time, she'll take it all in her stride. Tomoe knows that no matter what he says to other women, she'll still have him for herself and he'll never escape her beauty and charm anyway.

"Oh so Tomoe's beautiful is she?" Misao spoke her arm retreating from Aoshi's waist as she crossed them under her breasts and turned her head away.

"Misao, there is no need to be jealous." Aoshi spoke and a hint of a smile was on his lips as he felt Misao tense up knowing she was about to explode with anger. 

"I'm not jealous! You were the one jealous of Enishi!"

"Yes you were and that makes us even now." Aoshi spoke as he stopped walking having come to the main glass doors of the Okina Apartment's building. Aoshi watched as Misao turned around her finger pointed at him as she spoke mockingly once more.

"HA! I knew you were jealous! Who would have thought that you, Aoshi Shinomori could be jealous of anyone!" Aoshi stepped closer his hand catching Misao's and pulling her closer to him as he stared down into her now wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

"Like you can talk Misao. I distinctly remember you crying your heart out when you found out I was with Megumi." A bit of pride rose in Aoshi having caught Misao like this. She had opened her mouth for a reply but found none and closed it once more her head bowing in defeat. 

"Who would have thought that I, Aoshi Shinomori could send Misao Makimachi into complete and utter silence." Aoshi spoke smugly looking down at Misao's now scrunched up face as she stared angrily up at him, her stubborn teenage youth coming out in her. Aoshi however, gave her no time to reply to his comment as he bent his head, his lips falling across hers. She gasped in surprised but moaned sensually, her arms lifting up to wrap around his neck and pushing his head closer to hers kissing him more deeply and passionately. They parted slightly, Aoshi's hot breath mixing with Misao's as his eyes opened to sort out her sparkling ones.

"Mou! Always getting me sidetracked so you can win all the time." Misao mumbled lightly, her lips moving over Aoshi's caressing them lightly once more. She felt Aoshi's lips turn into a small smile not responding to her caress at all but she didn't mind one bit. She was in his embrace and he in hers. Misao pulled away once more, and looking down at her watch knowing she should be leaving soon, wanting or more or less needing a good nights sleep with no interruptions from Aoshi. Misao knew that was very unlikely as her dreams would be plagued by the man staring intently down at her, his hand brushing locks behind her ear while his other caressed the small of her back sending delicious shivers throughout her body.

"It's getting late and I've got work tomorrow so maybe we should call it a night?" Misao spoke looking up into blue-green eyes that still had the same wild sparkle in them ever since she met Aoshi when she was 8 years old. Aoshi let go nodding his head in agreement, knowing if Misao came up he'd be at a loss of what they would actually do in his apartment. He knew one thing they could do but threw that into the back of his mind knowing they were no where near that stage just yet. This was very new to the both of them and no rushing was needed. Like Misao had said, she wasn't going anywhere and neither was Aoshi.

"I'll get a cab down the road and you don't need to escort me either. I'll be fine on my own Aoshi." Misao cut in making sure he knew she didn't need protecting. Aoshi nodded his head once more knowing Misao wouldn't allow him to follow her to the taxi rank. He watched as Misao stepped closer her lips brushing lightly over his for a split second and she turned around walking off not saying anything more. A small smile crossed Aoshi lips as his fingers moved up brushing over his lips still feeling the tingling sensation Misao created within him. How innocent she was and rather beautiful and seductive at the same time without her even realising it. Aoshi shook his head throwing more thoughts away of Misao's bare flesh caressing his as he unlocked the door, locking it once more and walked towards the elevator heading towards his apartment. Tomorrow he didn't have training with Kenshin, as he would make his way over the other side of town heading for the Fugishita Studio's. He hadn't been to the art warehouse in almost three weeks now and he knew his teacher and mentor would be most worried about him. She had been the one to open him up and encouraged him to paint what he saw in his mind. Anika Fugishita had a few shops around Tokyo, Osaka and Kyoto showing off her wonderful artwork and placed many of his paintings in her store knowing they had full potential. Aoshi was actually amazed they were sold within a couple of weeks. 

Aoshi opened the door to his apartment and closed it once more turning on the kitchen light. He walked into the spare room bringing out his art supplies and his unfinished painting he'd been working on for six months. Aoshi stared at it for several moments and finally went to work on doing a bit more. No one knew of his double life. Not the other students at the studio or his parents. Saitou never knew about this and neither did Kenshin and the others. The only one who knew of this was Anika. He stayed away from the spotlight only marking his paintings with his customary 'AS' in English. Aoshi thought Anika had lost her mind at pricing his work so high but was completely shocked when she handed over the cheque. Aoshi had to sit down never seeing so many zeros on the end of a cheque before. She had sold all his paintings, placing it into one cheque making it easier for him to bank. He was surprised at all the e-mails Anika received by other art studios or the general public wanting to buy some of his work but all was gone, except his own copies he kept. Aoshi sat down on the glass table, his head tilting to the right as he stared endlessly into his latest artwork. He had many paintings, all unfinished of course but this was bugging him the most. Aoshi sighed out loud, placing the brush down, backing up his paints and walked into his room knowing the five to ten minutes he spent on it was all he could manage tonight.

"Tomorrow, I'll take it with me." Aoshi spoke to himself as he set his alarm, turned off his lamp and flopped onto his bed falling asleep in minutes.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 


	20. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: I'm on a role here! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing my saga story. I just wrote two scenes on scrap paper at work, which I must tie into the next chapters, if I can understand my writing in the end. One is a bit humorous…err…I think so…or trying to make it humorous but it turns embarrassing for Misao and an argument breaks out between Saitou and Sano. The other scene is when Misao finds out Aoshi is an artist, not the best way to find out, but its sweet…err…sort of…

Hey Mara-san! Don't worry either, the Saitou meeting Tokio's father should be coming in the next chapter so stayed tuned!

Ja Ne everyone…till next time that is…

****

Under the Cherry Tree

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *

Aoshi groaned falling out of his bed and landing on the floor. He cursed in annoyance getting up on his hands and knees throwing the offending object he had landed on over the other side of the bedroom and slapping his hand on his alarm clock shutting it up. Aoshi got off the floor moving around his room like a zombie grabbing clean clothes and heading towards his door. He tripped over some discarded clothes lying carelessly on the floor but gained his footing and headed out the door towards the bathroom. Aoshi looked at himself in the mirror, splashing water over his face, trying to wake himself up more and mumbled a soft reply to no one but himself.

"Misao's right, I'm not a morning person. Just like her…"

A short time passed, Aoshi leaving the bathroom after showering and feeling a little more refreshed. He was wearing a pair of very old black jeans, with a hole showing off his left knee. He wore a dark grey shirt, with an unbuttoned black shirt, which was complimented, by spots of different coloured paints just like his pants and grey shirt. He grabbed his jacket placing it on as well as his socks and old sneakers. He packed up his artworks, placing them in individual slots in his carrying bag, or wrapping them in cloth if they were too large to fit in the bag. Aoshi grabbed another bag, slinging it over his other shoulder and picked up an apple heading out his apartment, locking the door behind him and headed towards the lift knowing he needed to run for the bus as he was already late.

* * * *

(Fugishita Studio Warehouse)

As soon as Aoshi walked into the warehouse, the other painters, young and old stopped painting to stare at him. A half eaten apple was sticking out of Aoshi's mouth as he leaned his larger paintings near the wall and took another bite then threw the rest into a nearby trash can.

"Everyone back to work!" Anika Fugishita spoke clapping her hands and then proceeded to walk over towards Aoshi. A bright smile was on her face as she bent down picking up his larger paintings and they proceeded towards the stairs heading up to talk in her office. Anika closed the door behind her, watching Aoshi dump his bags on the ground and sat in one of the leather chairs waiting for her to speak.

"I do expect an explanation of where in seven hells you have been! You had me worried out of my wits!" Anika spoke as she squatted down in front of Aoshi looking up at him. Her hands clasped his, encouraging him to speak to her and Aoshi nodded his head. Anika stood up moving over towards the other leather chair and pulled it closer waiting silently for Aoshi.

"Do you remember the girl I spoke of who lived in Kyoto?" Aoshi replied in a soft voice looking over at all the awards that Anika had won.

"Yes, Misao was her name right? You two were very close, best friends?" Anika questioned back wanting to know where this was headed.

"Aa, she came to Tokyo to find me as soon as she finished her last year of high school, just like she had promised. A lot has happened these past few weeks, a lot to think about on my behalf and I left Tokyo to return home for awhile. I needed to figure a few things out inside myself and so home was the best option. I'm sorry I never told you…I didn't even tell Kenshin or Saitou either. When I got home I found out I had two little sisters and I brought them back for a week so they could meet Saitou and so we could get to know them better. As for Misao and I, we have a lot to sort out."

"What of that Megumi woman?" Aoshi raised an eyebrow at the way Anika addressed Megumi. She gave him a blank look and then she spoke once more, cutting in before him.

"What? You know I was never a fan of hers. She's not really an arty type and I can admit I don't get along well with people who don't have a slight interest in art. The way you spoke of Misao about your days in Kyoto made me realise that she was always on your thoughts. The only time you thought of Megumi was when she was actually standing in front of you. Am I right?" Anika spoke, her hands crossed over her chest knowing she needn't receive an answer from him. She had seen the way he looked off into space thinking about something. Anika always knew that Aoshi's thoughts were always of his sweet Misao-chan who lived in Kyoto.

"How did you get to know me so well?" Aoshi spoke, his eyes narrowing slightly and his own arms crossing over his chest looking directly over at Anika. A triumphant laugh escaped Anika's throat as she stood up sitting on her wooden desk in front of Aoshi now and spoke once more.

"That Aoshi dear is my secret. Now when do I get to meet the young lady who has stolen your heart." A large smile crossed her lips as she watched Aoshi fidget in the leather chair now feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should turn up at your place in hopes that she will be there…" Anika spoke absently once more but her eyes were wide with shock when Aoshi abruptly replied back.

"NO!" He was standing up now, towering over the short woman. Anika watched as Aoshi calmed down, moving towards his bags while mumbling an apology to her.

"She doesn't know about this does she Aoshi?" Anika spoke getting off the table and taking one of his bags. Aoshi said nothing in return heading out the door and up some more stairs heading for the roof. He never spoke to any of the other students in the warehouse, liking the piece and quiet as he painted on the roof and away from any distractions. Aoshi pushed the door open and it slammed shut behind him as he made sure Anika made it through and onto the roof first. Aoshi looked up to see it was an overcast day and a cool wind blew. This was just the way Aoshi liked it. Usually in summer the other students would occupy the roof and Aoshi would be inside and downstairs. No one came out here because they complained it was too cold. 

"No one knows about any of this. Only you know that I am the mysterious 'AS' of the art world." Aoshi spoke quietly and opened his black bag pulling out his numerous and unfinished art pieces.

"Do you think you could get any of these finished Aoshi? I'm opening another store in the city and would love to place up some of your paintings in there and not just your photography. You'll get more money!" Anika spoke happily, trying to encourage Aoshi to finish his work.

"I'm not doing this for the money Anika. I do this because…"

"You have a real passion for this just like martial arts and Misao." She watched Aoshi tense slightly as he turned to face her; his face expression slightly scrunched. He replied to her statement through clenched teeth.

"Why is that everything I say ends up falling back to Misao. YES she is my best friend and YES I do care for her, but four years is a long time Anika. We know nothing about our grown up selves."

"Relax Aoshi I'm just trying to make it easier for you. From what you speak of her, you have this wonderful and very charming young woman who will wait for you until you're ready to confess to her how you feel. I won't say anything more but this, you NEED to tell her what you're doing these days. How terrible would it be for her to find out by SOMEONE ELSE."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Aoshi spoke his eyes narrowing in slight anger. Anika may be his mentor and tutor in painting and photography but right now she was being a pain in the ass! She acted as though Aoshi were her younger brother or her son for that matter! He watched as Anika placed her hands up as though wanting to calm him down and she spoke once more 'unwrapping' his other paintings out of the cloth.

"Take it anyway you want Aoshi, but please consider telling her. She already seems to want to be with you and she has no clue as to how wealthy you are becoming. I know you want people to see you as a normal guy, well Misao already does know you and I bet she will still think that even if and when you do tell her."

"Aa, I'll think about it Anika. Happy now?" Aoshi spoke dryly back watching as she looked over his other pieces of work.

"They are very wonderful Aoshi. Those two girls are so innocent and the way they are running and playing brings a nice warmth into my heart." Lots of sunflowers adorned the canvas with a bright clear blue sky. Two small girls were running through them, their backs facing to the observer. Aoshi hated painting face expressions and the fact that he really didn't want anyone to know who they were and he liked the way he had painted them. They both wore identical summer dresses making sure they too stood out so that no one would forget them as they stared at all the bright sunflowers. Ayame's hat had flown off her head, her brown hair tossing in an imaginary breeze, and a wind carried the hat through the air. They seemed to be running after it as they played, maybe even danced in the field of flowers, their tiny hands thrust in the air.

"They are my imoto-chan's."

"They are very sweet. What if someone recognises them and that they were with you?" Anika questioned Aoshi and stood up waiting for his answer.

"I never painted when I was with them and we always went to the park so anyone could have seen them and painted them, so I am safe. Besides I make an effort never to paint facial features or else that is a true give away." Anika nodded her head and began walking towards the door to go back and check on her other students. 

"You're so much like my mother, that's why you read me so well Anika." Aoshi spoke as he bent down placing his painting's around him so he could walk around and have a look at each one. Anika agreed softly in a small laugh and left Aoshi to be alone. She knew he worked best like this and he'd be up here for hours on end only becoming satisfied if he finished one or two pieces of art and maybe starting a new idea as well.

* * * *

(Himura Residence)

"Good morning Misao-san, are you late for work? Would you like me to give you a lift? I am headed into that part of town." Kenshin spoke kindly watching Misao race into the kitchen and rummage through the fridge to find something to eat. She was dressed in a long black skirt and a white button down shirt. Her hair was placed in its usual plait and Misao shut the fridge door, a gentle smile crossing her lips as she answered Kenshin.

"Thank you Kenshin and stop being so polite around me. Just call me Misao, I'm like an adoption into your family after all." She spoke jokingly to him as they both walked out of the kitchen and into the main area grabbing their things. They both watched as Kaoru raced past them, running up the stairs two at a time and heading for the bathroom her morning sickness coming a lot later then usual. 

"Tochan? Is kachan going to be okay?" Misao-chan spoke walking into the room as she finished watching her cartoons. She was still dressed in her winter pyjamas, her hair tousled and full of knots. Misao watched as Kenshin bent down cupping his daughter's cheek and nodded his head.

"What's happening though?" Misao-chan spoke intrigued and before Kenshin spoke, Misao cut in instead.

"Your mummy's body is reacting in a way, which may not be nice for her, but her body is protecting you little brother and sister from receiving any poisonous or toxic chemicals in her body. Do you understand Misao-chan?"

"So my little baby brother or sister won't get hurt?" Misao-chan looked up at her Auntie Misao and then over at her dad waiting for an answer.

"That's right Misao-chan." Kaoru spoke walking downstairs once more, her right hand rubbing her stomach softly. Kenshin kissed his daughter on the forehead, standing up once more and then kissed his wife goodbye and headed out the door with Misao following close behind. Kenshin and Misao hopped into Kenshin's car and drove off down the street heading for the main road that would take them to The Akabeko.

"So Misao, is Kaoru and myself really like a second family to you?" Kenshin spoke glancing over at Misao. He heard the nervous laugh she let out and placed his right hand on Misao's shoulder smiling his usual sweet gentle smile at her.

"Hai, if that is alright with you and Kaoru. Kyoto is a fair distance away from Tokyo and knowing that I live with a caring and happy family it just makes me feel happy as well." Misao replied honestly back to Kenshin and squeezed his hand on her shoulder, then let go.

"I've never had a younger sister, but I shall do my best and I won't let you down Misao." Kenshin spoke seriously. He turned his head to see Misao giggling at him and then she spoke.

"You make it sound like some sort of project Kenshin. Just treat me like you do now just drop the 'Miss' business, that's way to formal and polite, especially when we live in the same house."

"Aa, you are right. So how is everything going with Aoshi?" Kenshin glanced his violet eyes to see Misao's cheeks darken in colour. Kenshin smiled sweetly at Misao and she snapped back at him.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oro?" Kenshin spoke with slightly wide eyes and turned his head to go back to concentrating on driving. Silence rained upon the two occupants of the car but Misao finally broke the silence apologising to Kenshin.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that Kenshin. It's just that everything between Aoshi and me is very new and well I'd like to keep it to myself for now…" Misao fisted her hands in her lap as she had bent her head in apology at being so rude to Kenshin. There were so many thoughts rolling around in her head about Aoshi and herself and anyone who spoke of them stirred emotions within her. Misao couldn't really answer any question her new friends had for her because; well she just didn't have the answers. Were Aoshi and herself a couple now? That could be yes and no. They still needed to become comfortable with one another again and to know each other once more, but there had been incidents where she and Aoshi had looked more like a couple then just plain friends. Misao sighed out loud and shook her head of these thoughts. She needed to start work with a clear mind and her thoughts always being on Aoshi were not helping one bit.

"I understand Misao and I'm sorry for butting in like that. You two are very secretive but that is all right with me. I can tell when something has occurred between the two of you without you even voicing it. It's just the way I am and I won't ask anymore questions. Aoshi has missed you very much though." Kenshin blurted out unexpectedly even surprising himself.

"How do you mean?" Misao stared at him intently and fully knowing she wasn't supposed to know that much. She knew this because of the widening of violet eyes and the tense shoulders. 

"I've seen him loose himself in his thoughts and I always knew he was thinking of Kyoto and of his parents and school friends but most of all he'd be thinking of you. I was surprised at times when it was just myself and him in the training hall and he would open up just that little extra, telling me a bit of his life. He spoke often of the two of you and although I shouldn't be telling you this he has this sparkle in his eyes, this happiness whenever he spoke of you and him together." Kenshin smiled gently over at Misao, her faint blush evident with his sharp eyes but hen kept silent this time. He parked out the front of the Akabeko and watched Misao take a deep breath and open the door getting out of the car.

"Arigatoo Kenshin, what you said really meant a lot to me." Misao's eyes sparkled joyously and Kenshin nodded his head once in silence and watched Misao close the door and practically bounce into the Akabeko. He shook his head knowing he'd definitely have to speak to Aoshi the next time he saw him and force the issue of Misao upon him. Kenshin drove off knowing full well that he and Aoshi would get into an argument, but it was best to explain the issue directly and firmly to Aoshi or else he'd never do anything about it.

* * * *

(Fugishita Warehouse Studio – The Roof)

Aoshi smiled despite himself. It had been a couple of hours and he'd finished two of his smaller pieces of art and actually started another one, but this was going to be a three parts series. The thought had come to him as an image of Misao came to his mind. He had thought of her the entire morning and a vision of her smiling and her bright ocean blue eyes sparkling up at him gave him an idea. Aoshi had started drawing lightly with pencil marking out what went where. Anika had come up to check on him and asked if he wanted anything for lunch. Aoshi hadn't even answered her, to engrossed in his work and so Anika left to go order some food from the Akabeko, not knowing that is where Aoshi's Misao worked. The restaurant wasn't really one for home delivery but because Anika was quite famous and a personal friend of the woman who owned it, she was an exception. The Akabeko had gotten a lot of publicity as Anika ate there frequently and complimented on how professional and friendly the staff were and how the food was very delicious as well.

* * * *

(The Akabeko)

"Oh Misao, do you think you could do me a favour?" Tsubame spoke getting Misao's attention as she was setting the tables ready for the lunch rush. 

"Sure Tsubame, what is it?" Misao replied back walking over and her eyes widened a little when car keys and container's of food placed in a white bag where thrust into her hands and she was being pushed towards the back door.

"Take this to the Fugishita Warehouse."

"The what?" Misao spoke confused but she nodded her head at the directions Tsubame was giving her and she was pushed towards the little car and Misao sighed finally nodding her head and got in driving down the alleyway heading for one of the main roads.

* * * *

(Back to the Warehouse)

"Have you had enough for today Aoshi?" Anika spoke as Aoshi walked into her office placing his bags on the ground and handing over the two completed artworks and his already finished piece of his sisters. She smiled her thanks knowing he was giving them to her for her grand opening of her new store in the city center. She placed them against the table and stood up walking towards her window when she heard the slamming of the front door.

"Oh isn't she lovely. She'd look nice in one of you paintings Aoshi!" Anika spoke joyously, her hands clasping together as she stared out the window through the beige blinds.

"Who?" Aoshi got out of the chair heading for the window to see whom Anika was talking about. She watched comically as Aoshi's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he scurried to close the blinds and fall to the floor for some unknown reason to her.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Anika spoke trying to conceal her laughter at the young man leaning against the wall trying to hide himself as though his life depended on it.

"Get rid of her! Wait a minute, what the hell is she doing here anyway?" Aoshi spoke in an angry but whispered voice looking up at Anika.

"I always get my food from the Akabeko Aoshi, you ought to know that by now. What is with you today?"

"That 'lovely' woman out there is Misao!" Aoshi spoke through clenched teeth. Anika looked down at him an 'oooooooooooh' leaving her lips finally understanding. There was a knock at her office door; lucky for Aoshi it was all wood with no glass. He had tensed on the ground, Anika bending down to pat his shoulder and spoke once more then got up moving to the door, opening it and stepping out slamming it closed behind her.

"Relax or you'll have yourself a heart attack." Aoshi heard her footsteps as well as Misao's move back downstairs to the main ground floor of the warehouse. He sighed loudly moving to open the door ever so slightly to listen to the conversation breaking out downstairs.

"I'm sorry about slamming the door like that in your face, but one of my students is ah…having a mental breakdown and just needs some time alone for a while." Anika spoke and Aoshi growled slightly at the mental breakdown statement. He wasn't having a mental breakdown! He was just damn surprised about Misao showing up where he was, but then again, she didn't have a clue as to where he was. Aoshi eyes widened and he closed the door, knowing full well Misao knew his presence and ki anywhere. He prayed to Kami-sama hoping that she wasn't concentrating hard enough to detect him. 

Many minutes passed and the door opened Aoshi turning his head up to see Anika walking into the room with a bag full of food. She closed the door behind her, placed the food out on the desk taking off the lids and grabbed some chopsticks for herself and began picking at the dishes. Aoshi got off the floor moving to one of the leather chairs, taking a pair of chopsticks and munched quietly on some of the meat in one of the dishes.

"Spill it Anika…" Aoshi spoke picking up one of the dishes having liked it the best and sat back in the chair waiting for Anika to speak. He knew she would and he knew whom it was going to be about now.

"So I think she's sweet and very beautiful. I think its wrong what you are hiding from her but it's not up to me and so I won't express my opinion to you anymore. It is of course your decision after all."

"Now you are making me feel guilty." Anika shrugged her shoulders; scooping some rice into the dish she picked up and ate silently not saying anything else.

"She asked if she could join Aoshi." Anika spoke softly her eyes glancing up to see him choking on some rice. His eyes watered, coughing loudly and grabbed a bottle of coke and drinking some of it. 

"I can see you are really happy about that too. If you must know I turned her down. I hated the saddened expression she had on her face and I made the excuse that I only take a limited amount of students. Just for you I did that and I feel absolutely terrible. I told her to come back in a couple of weeks and ask me again and next time I will say yes! That is your time frame Aoshi. I don't care whether you grumble or growl at me and don't you narrow your eyes at me either! This is for your own good." Aoshi watched as Anika got up from her seat taking her dish with her and left the office, giving him some private time to think once more. Aoshi got up, placing the half eaten meat dish on the table and walking over towards all of Anika's awards looking at them. Aoshi had won a few awards for his own artwork, but he hid them away in the spare room of the apartment. 

"Damn you Anika." Aoshi grumbled to himself and turned around, picked up his bags and his larger paintings heading out the door, downstairs, not even saying goodbye and left the studio for the day. He was not in the mood to do any more painting today. 

* * * *

(Many more hours pass…)

Aoshi is sitting on the high bridge over looking the train station, where he spent many nights with Misao-chan and one night with Misao. He went straight to his apartment, having showered and changed his clothes and left once more needing to be alone for awhile. So many thoughts were flying through his mind on what he should really do. True, Misao already knew him, she'd known him for many years and the thought of her ever changing her opinion on him because he had money was ludicrous. Misao wasn't one to judge someone on how much money he or she had; she looked for the person on the inside. To her that's what made the people around her so special and unique.

"So everything will be fine then…" Aoshi mumbled to himself but sat straight feeling a familiar presence walking closer.

"I thought you might be here." Misao spoke softly walking up and leaned against the railing of the bridge on the right side of Aoshi. Aoshi turned his head giving her a small smile and watched Misao's eyes flash as she knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Aoshi?" Misao spoke in her usual tender sweet voice to him. Aoshi noticed Misao was still dressed in her uniform from the Akabeko having just finished a long shift at work. She looked quite tired and so Aoshi spoke his reply, hiding his frustration excellently.

"You look tired Misao. Perhaps we should not go out tonight so you can get a restful sleep." Aoshi watched Misao's eyes frown slightly but she nodded her head knowing she couldn't deny that she was tired and felt like she could sleep for months. Aoshi watched Misao's hand move up caressing the curve of his left cheek and he could do nothing but stare into her beautiful eyes. Aoshi finally brushed Misao's hand on his cheek with one of his own, making sure she knew that he acknowledged her sweet touch. A small smile crossed her lips as she turned away heading for a cab to go home. Not a word was spoken between the two of them but Aoshi watched, with a pained face expression as Misao disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	21. Chapter 19

Authors Notes: I know, its coming out heaps fast while I'm actually in the mood. Just wait I'll stop when it starts getting harder to think of scenes again. Then you guys will have to wait for weeks, with threatening reviews to tell me to hurry up and everything! I've been having a huge brain break through at the moment and using it as much as possible, even if I'm up late at night. If I don't start typing or writing when I think of something, I know I'll forget it and I'll be kicking myself later on, so while my brain is giving me ideas I better use them!

No Mara-san, Anika isn't a Japanese name, at least I don't think it is, ano I just made it up along with 'Fugishita'. If they are real names, hell I'm physic! Anywho I'm thinking she can be a foreigner, hmm maybe Australian! She loves Japan and I'm thinking the Japanese love her artwork and the fact she's a real lovely lady and all. She is married to a wealthy Japanese businessmen, hence the last name and well yeah that's about it for that explanation. She has a few kids too, Aoshi being an 'Uncle' to them as well, but that's later… Mara-san I got a favour to ask: Can I use 'Kobayashi' for Tokio's last name, from your ficcie 'Saitou Tokio, A Life' Is that her real last name? Anywho that doesn't matter its just that, may I use it? Pretty Please!?!?!? Cause if you don't want me to…I have to think of a name cause seriously I know nothing about her…and its just too hard to think up names I haven't used before! (Am I whining too much? *S*) 

Oh prepare yourself for Saitou meeting Tokio's dad, you'll get a look into Tokio's family and a nicer side to Saitou err sort of I guess, since he is trying to make an impression. Its not humorous at all, I think I made it sort of serious…but you all can decide on that once you read it. Trust me I have no idea if Tokio has family in the real manga series and the fact I'm making everything up cause well I don't know her…and its my story so I'll have as much OOCness as possible cause its an A/U fic and mine! Oh get this…Saitou actually decides to be nice to Tokio's little brother! *Hehehe* 

Hmm, was there any other questions? I don't recall any so I'll let you continue on reading this damned saga…

****

Oh and I just had to mention wolverine from X-men in this…he's just so cool! As well as Mystique but Saitou only has one favourite…you'll see…

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Aoshi's phone ringing snapped him out of his daze as he stared blankly out his window sitting on the table. Aoshi got off heading for the phone and picked it up.

"MORNING AOSHI-NIISAN!" Two voices yelled simultaneously into the phone. A smile crept up on Aoshi's lips hearing the excited screams of his name from his sisters and the evident laughter of his parents in the background. It was apparent he was on speakerphone.

"Have you two been behaving yourselves?" Aoshi spoke seriously into the phone and sat on the kitchen bench, as the phone wasn't a cordless one.

"HAI AOSHI-NIISAN!" Ayame and Suzume-chan yelled again. Aoshi shook his head listening to his mother's soft voice in the background telling the girls they didn't have to yell.

"We've got to get dressed Aoshi-niisan, Mama's taking us to the park!" Ayame-chan spoke excitedly and the running of footsteps meant she'd left the main room and probably upstairs.

"Love you niisan!" Suzume-chan spoke into the phone, her lighter footsteps following after her sisters as they raced up the stairs to their room. A tender smile crossed Aoshi's lips hearing Suzume say that.

"You stay healthy Aoshi dear and we'll see you soon." Mrs. Shinomori spoke softly and Aoshi's father agreed. 

"They are only excited because they want to jump around in the puddles along the way to the actual park." A deep voice spoke.

"Saitou? I thought you were with Tokio-chan?" Aoshi spoke back.

"She's in the house, running around like an idiot, cooking all this damned food as though we are all going to starve! It's enough for a damned banquet! I'm pretty sure she's just nervous." Saitou spoke plainly and dryly back picking up the handpiece and turning of the speakerphone so no one else could hear their conversation.

"Nervous for what?"

"She hasn't seen her family in quite a while Aoshi…and this time, she's bringing someone with her."

"Dumdadumdum! You better make a good impression Saitou!" Aoshi knew his brother would be seething silently, his golden eyes, just like their father's narrowing in anger.

"Why thank you for that advice Aoshi. I'll imbed that into my heart." Saitou replied dryly. Aoshi chuckled lightly into the phone and sighed giving up and wishing his brother the best of luck.

"That's so nice of you Saitou, but really good luck. I'm sure everything will go along nicely." There was a soft snort on the other end coming from Saitou and he replied straight away to Aoshi's statement.

"Yeah I'll take your expert advice on relationships little brother."

"Hey I had it easy! Megumi's parents were dead before I even met her and I already know Misao's off by heart! They love me!" Aoshi bit back defending himself.

"So how is the weasel going anyway? Still blushing and insanely nervous around you like always?"

"What are you physic or something?" Aoshi spoke back in an instant, he and his brother sharing a soft chuckle together.

"SAITOU! WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW!" Aoshi heard Tokio's voice in the background. Saitou groaned slightly but spoke once more then hung up.

"I'll see you in two days." Aoshi placed the phone down and glanced at his watch to see what the time was.

"SHIT!" Aoshi yelled and grabbed his things running out the door making sure it was locked behind him. What he forgot was the silver keys resting comfortably on the coffee table and glittering in the morning sunshine.

* * * *

Aoshi raced down the main street of Tokyo heading for the training hall, weaving through other pedestrians walking on the street, sometimes occasionally jumping bench chairs to get there faster. Aoshi came to a slow opening the door to see Kenshin, Kaoru and Misao-chan waiting for him. Aoshi placed his hands in the air knowing Kaoru was ready to scold him for being late but he interrupted her giving him his excuse.

"Ayame and Suzume-chan rang up this morning and I spoke to Saitou for awhile as well. He's going to meet Tokio's family today." 

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall to see this drama unfold." Kaoru spoke and began to giggle as she walked to the door, Kenshin following close behind.

"Now Koibito that's not ni-" 

"Come on Kenshin, you must admit you have to be a little intrigued to see how it will all turn out." Aoshi spoke interrupting Kenshin. He was silent, not saying a thing, but both Aoshi and Kaoru knew he would be intrigued just like them.

"Misao-chan you be a good girl for Aoshi. We'll only be gone for a couple of hours okay sweetie?" Kaoru spoke seriously and sternly to her daughter but her eyes softened as Misao-chan was sitting down and playing quietly with her toys.

"You'll miss your appointment if you don't leave." Aoshi watched as they left the hall and Aoshi turned around making his way over towards Misao-chan who began making weird noises trying to speak differently as she played with each toy giving them voices.

"You make sure you stay over this side okay Misao-chan? I'll be teaching just over there so don't wonder around, it's dangerous."

"Okay Uncle Aoshi!" Misao-chan spoke brightly and smiled looking up at him. Aoshi squatted down his hand coming out to ruffle Misao-chan's hair and tickle her a little as well. Her laughter bubbled out of her throat as she squirmed away from Aoshi catching her breath. Aoshi stood up hearing the door open as the first lot of his and Kenshin's students turned up.

"Sensei you're back!" A group of the men spoke happily. Aoshi nodded his head at them as they took off their shoes and headed over towards him.

"Himura-san said you were on holidays?" One of the youngest men spoke up and Aoshi nodded his head silently and watched as they turned away after greeting Misao-chan and walked into the middle of the room to start stretching. Many minutes passed by; Aoshi looking down at his watch knowing it was time to start class and moved towards the twenty students who had finished loosening up. They bowed simultaneously to Aoshi and he bowed in return as they began working through one of the kata's Aoshi had taught them.

* * * *

Hours passed the students packing their things up ready to leave. Most were sweating profusely as they hadn't been trained by Aoshi in over three weeks and some had forgotten how passionate Aoshi got about his kata's. 

"Daisuke and Shinta?" Aoshi spoke grabbing the last two men's attention as they turned around waiting for him to speak again.

"Be ready for next week, you shall be tested." They bowed formally at Aoshi once more and then left the building but seconds only passed when it opened again to reveal Kenshin and Kaoru. They had an appointment with Megumi making sure that everything was all right with Kaoru and how she and their unborn child were fairing so far.

"Was she good?" Kaoru spoke softly looking down at her sleeping daughter, her thumb stuck in her mouth.

"Aa, Misao-chan's always good with me Kaoru." Aoshi replied watching Kenshin pick her up without waking her and they silently waved goodbye leaving the training hall once more. Aoshi made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower.

* * * *

When Aoshi came back into the main room Misao was sitting on the floor stretching out her legs. Aoshi promised he would spar with Misao, making sure she wasn't falling behind in her training and she had asked him if he could teach her how to use a sword or maybe even two like him. Misao wanted to have many skills and Aoshi knew that she still didn't feel like she was his or Hannya's equal. Misao didn't have to say anything he could see it in her eyes. Aoshi watched as Misao stood up and his eyebrow raised as she bent over, placing her hands flat on the wooden floorboards giving Aoshi a free look at her pert bottom.

"Are you ready?" Aoshi spoke as he turned away grabbing a couple of bokken's out of the cupboard for later on. 

"Hai sensei!" Misao spoke standing up once more and turning around to face him. Aoshi walked towards Misao and both eyebrows rose this time when she bowed formally to him.

"Misao you don't ha-"

"But you're my teacher Aoshi and I must show respect." Misao replied back without blinking an eye. They both fell into defensive stances and began sparring slowly both breaking into a small conversation, but once they sped up it was all concentration from here on out.

* * * *

Hours passed Aoshi and Misao having moved onto the bokken's. Aoshi noticed Misao wasn't too bad, but she needed a lot more practice before he'd let her hold real swords. He could tell she was becoming frustrated, as she didn't like how slow she was adapting to using a bokken. Aoshi knew what was coming next and exactly on time Misao let out a frustrated yell, wanting to take her frustration out on the closest thing which happened to be him but he had already read her thoughts. Before Misao knew it she was tripped up. She fell flat on her back and a small grunt left her throat at the impact her body made against the wooden floor. Her eyes opened to stare up at Aoshi. He was leaning over her, resting on all fours, his left hand clasping Misao's wrists above her head while his right was beside her head keeping him up and his knees where either side of Misao's thighs. His long bangs where damp and small wisps of his hair stuck to the back of his neck and his forehead. Misao stared into his blue-green eyes noticing as they flickered down having a look at her. She was panting heavily, the gi top she was wearing pressed tightly against her chest.

"W-Why are you looking me up and down Aoshi?" Misao whispered softly, her cheeks showing a faint pink tinge. Aoshi's eyes rested on Misao's once more, his head tilting slightly, a small grin crossing his lips as he spoke.

"Well, the last time we were like this was in Kyoto. Years have passed and you really HAVE changed Misao." Aoshi's response brightened Misao's blush; her eyes widening the slightest as she stared up at him in disbelief at what he was saying and revealing to her. A soft 'mmmmm' rumbled in Aoshi's throat as he bent his head his lips brushing lightly over Misao's not making full contact. They parted underneath his, her hot breath rushing over his lips her sparkling blue eyes never leaving his. A cruel smile crossed Aoshi's lips when Misao moved her head wanting to press her lips closer to Aoshi's but he moved away teasing her. Misao opened her mouth more letting out a breathless…

"Meanie…" A soft chuckle left Aoshi's lips but he finally succumbed to his desires and placed his lips against Misao's. Another smirk crossed Aoshi's lips as Misao kissed him passionately back but her fingernails dug lightly into his left hand as she wanted her hands to be free so she could roam them into his hair like she had done before. Aoshi however clasped them a little tighter and moved his right hand closer to Misao's neck, making sure his thumb was in reaching distance to stroke the sensitive skin there. Misao tilted her head, her breath catching in her throat at this new feeling. She had become Aoshi's prisoner, not being able to break free from his tight grip. A small amount of fear rose in Misao but passion took over when she felt the roughness of Aoshi's tongue brush her lips asking for access. Misao's heart pounded in her ears as her mouth opened wider, the kisses becoming even more passionate then before. A soft moan escaped Misao's throat disobeying her wishes to try and stay in control of herself. She felt Aoshi pull away, his lips and his soft kisses trailing over her cheek and then she gasped lightly as he placed some along her neck. He sat up then, not going any further then that, moving off of Misao and letting go of her wrists. Misao's chest heaved lightly as did Aoshi's and he watched as she rubbed her right wrist lightly. Aoshi thought he had hurt Misao but once he saw the happy glint in her eyes and the lovely smile on her swollen pink lips he knew it was because of him and what they had shared together once more.

"I wonder how Saitou and Tokio are?" Misao spoke first trying to start a conversation.

* * * *

(Kyoto – Tokio's Family Home)

"Tokio, you're more nervous then I am and they are your family!" Saitou spoke placing his hand on the small of her back coaxing her into walking towards the large wooden gate.

"You don't know my father Saitou, if he doesn't like you, then he'll never like you. I just want to warn you that he's very stub-"

"Tokio-chan?" A deep voice spoke from the main entrance to the large house. Tokio wiped her head around to see her father walking down the steps and towards herself and Saitou. He limped slightly, a permanent injury he'd given himself when he was involved in a car accident when he was about 25 years old. 

"Hello father." Tokio spoke softly and rather formally to her own father. Saitou had raised an eyebrow watching the both of them. Her father didn't even hug her for Kami-sama's sake! He stood emotionless, looking over at her and then turned his steel-grey hunting eyes to Saitou wanting to know who the hell he was.

"Father this is Saitou Shinomori." Tokio spoke softly and watched with amazed eyes as Saitou bowed formally to her father acknowledging him in his soft voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kobayashi." There was a snort from Tokio's father as he turned around and began walking towards the house. Saitou straightened up, his face not showing any expression whatsoever. Tokio took his larger hand with her smaller one, smiling up at him but he saw the sadness in her eyes at the way her father was behaving but she began walking towards the house and Saitou followed her.

"Tokio-chan! It's so wonderful to see you!" Saitou watched an elder version of Tokio walk up to her and hug her.

"I missed you as well Mama." Tokio spoke softly as she rubbed her mother's back comfortingly. She let go looking up at Saitou and Tokio introduced him again.

"Mama, this is Saitou Shinomori." Saitou bowed politely at her softly speaking to her like he did with Tokio's father and then straightened once more.

"Oh my, what a gentlemen." Tokio's mother replied and then waved at Saitou speaking once more.

"There is no need to be so formal young man. Any friend of Tokio's is welcome in our house any time." 

"Kachan you are getting blind in your old age. This is no friend, am I right Tokio-chan?" Another male voice spoke walking into the room. A light blush crossed Tokio's cheeks all the occupants in the room seeing this and Tokio moved closer hugging the man.

"Its good to have you back imoto-chan." He whispered softly to Tokio his eyes gazing over at Saitou for a moment then moving back to Tokio.

"Only for a couple of days Akira and then its back to Tokyo for myself and Saitou." Tokio's older brother, Akira let go walking over to Saitou, his hand out ready to greet him. Saitou shook his hand firmly and they nodded silently at each other. 

"Wait a minute! Where is Tak-"

"NEESAN!" A loud and very young voice yelled from the top of the stairs. Saitou looked up to see a young boy who was probably about five or six years old race down the stairs and hug Tokio around the legs.

"I missed you so much Tokio-neesan!" Takeda spoke into the long skirt Tokio was wearing. She bent down hugging her little brother and picked him up, a small grunt leaving her lips and placed him on her right hip.

"Boy! You are heavy!" Tokio spoke and began walking off with her mother and older brother as they left Saitou and Mr. Kobayashi alone in the room. 

* * * *

"Should we have left them alone Mama?" Tokio spoke placing Takeda on the kitchen bench.

"This ought to be good! Saitou looks pretty determined although he shows nothing really, but I know whatever dad says he will match it." Akira spoke and sat on the bench top as well. 

"That's what worries me…" Tokio spoke absently but helped her mum with making getting some drinks and finger food.

* * * *

Silence rained through the main room, only the faint talking of an excited Takeda asking about presents was heard. Saitou watched as Mr. Kobayashi began walking down a hall and Saitou felt obliged to follow knowing he'd have to speak about himself and Tokio soon enough. Saitou followed Mr. Kobayashi out and into the large backyard as he lit up a cigarette. Saitou began to fidget with his own cigarette's in his trouser pocket but thought it best he not smoke unless he was offered one by Tokio's father. 

"You are in a relationship with my daughter?" Saitou nodded silently at Mr. Kobayashi and he watched his eyes narrow in anger and he spoke once more looking accusingly at Saitou. 

"So you've taken my little girl away from me!"

"Tokio is not a little girl. She is a very independent young woman." Saitou spoke back firmly; knowing something like this was going to happen. This had already happened twice to him already, but that was when he was in high school and he sort of understood what the fathers where doing then. There daughters where only 14 or 16 years old. 

"She is a woman in your eyes because you have taken her innocence!" Saitou's jaw was set. This man was stubborn as hell. At least Saitou finally realised where Tokio got it from but she wasn't as bad as her father.

"To me Tokio will always be innocent and beautiful no matter what has happened. If you look into her eyes, you'll know she has not changed."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"Well someone has to! I've met my share of fathers, but the way you act is ridiculous. Tokio is not a 12-year-old girl, she IS an 18-year-old woman whether you can get used to that or not! You may dislike me all you want but do not hold a grudge against Tokio and don't deny her happiness either, because I intend to give her just that!" Saitou had finished speaking his mind and turned around walking swiftly back into the house. He found his way into the main room to see Takeda waiting for him. Saitou raised and eyebrow looking down at the young boy but he decided to amuse the kid and follow him upstairs giving Tokio time to spend with the rest of her family.

"Your Tokio-neesan's boyfriend?" Takeda spoke walking into his large room littered with action figures and other sorts of toys. Saitou watched where he stepped and sat on the ground in front of Takeda and watched as he picked up some of his action figures and handed them to him.

"I guess you could say that." Saitou spoke quietly while staring down at the action figures.

"Did you play with these when you were little Saitou-niisan?" Saitou raised an eyebrow at the 'older brother' comment Takeda spoke to him but let it slide and nodded his head affirmatively.

"Who are your favourites Saitou-niisan?" Takeda asked once more, his big brown eyes staring into cool golden ones.

"Him..." Saitou spoke softly holding up an action figure of wolverine from X-Men. A bright smile crossed Takeda's face as he nodded his head in agreement.

"He's cool!" A smirk crossed Saitou's lips as Takeda raved on about certain episodes wolverine had been in on the cartoons he watched in the morning, Saitou surprising him with offering the ones he watched when he was a kid.

"TAKEDA! HAVE YOU SEEN SAITOU?" A voice yelled from downstairs. Saitou shocked himself as he picked Takeda up and placed him on his shoulders walking out the room. 

"He's with me Tokio-neesan!" Takeda yelled back and the family watched, Tokio with bulging eyes, as Saitou sat on the railing of the staircase and slid down it. Two small hands lifted Saitou's face up and Takeda spoke joyously looking down at him.

"I really like you Saitou-niisan!"

"Takeda is right." Mrs. Kobayashi and Akira spoke simultaneously. Saitou looked over at them picking Takeda up and placing him back on his feet. His eyes diverted to the figure standing in the lounge room looking at them, a hint of a smile on his face. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as Saitou first thought.

* * * *

"I'm sure everything is fine Misao…" Aoshi whispered his lips brushing over hers once more. Misao 'mmmmed' in reply loosing her senses whenever Aoshi was this close to her. Aoshi got off the floor, taking Misao with him and moved over to collect his things and place his sneakers back on. Aoshi watched in fascination as Misao untied the sash around her waist pulling the gi top off and placing it in her bag. She was wearing a grey tank top and a black bra as he could see the straps. Aoshi watched Misao stand up once more; noticing how curvy and plump she had become. Misao placed on a dark green shirt and buttoned it up. It fell to her hips just like the blue-green shirt she had worn on their date.

"Do you wa-" Misao faulted in her talking as her cheeks flushed pink when she noticed she already had Aoshi's undivided attention. That small secret smile had crept onto his lips, as he said nothing but stare at her. Now she knew how Tokio felt when Saitou said nothing but stared straight into her eyes. 

"I am listening Misao, you can continue with your question." Aoshi spoke softly as he placed his hand against Misao's back leading her towards the door. Once outside Aoshi made sure the lights were off and he locked the door checking it once and then began walking with Misao beside him. 

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go see a movie and then get some dinner afterwards?"

"Sure…" Aoshi spoke and headed for the nearest cinema complex to see what was of interest.

* * * *

Many hours had ticked by, Aoshi and Misao walking lazily down the residential street heading for the Himura's. Aoshi looked at his watch after passing under a streetlight noticing it was 11 at night. He and Misao had been walking around for hours on end talking about the old days back in Kyoto and up until now. Both had conveniently side tracked on what was happening in their relationship. 

"Here we are." Misao spoke opening the gate to the house and getting out her keys to unlock the door.

"Well Okina would have closed up by now, so I better be off and let you get some rest. You have work tomorrow right?" Aoshi spoke his hands moving around in his pockets trying to locate his keys.

"I think…I left my keys on the coffee table in the apartment." A giggle left Misao's lips as she grabbed his arm pulling him towards the front door. 

"You can stay here tonight you dummy." Misao spoke sweetly to him and opened the door shutting it silently behind them and headed upstairs towards her room. Aoshi stood at the doorway and watched Misao turn on her bed lamp and move around the now clean room grabbing her sleeping clothes.

"You can come in Aoshi. You have been in here before." Misao spoke not turning around as she bent over grabbing a tank top from under the bed. Aoshi walked inside and silently watched as Misao left the room to change. Aoshi sat on the soft mattress of the bed taking off his shoes and socks and took off his jacket and lay on the side closest to the wall. The blankets were scrunched at the end of the bed, Misao never making her bed in her life. Aoshi placed his folded arms behind his head resting contently. His eyes were closed but the soft click of the door closing made him open his left eye to see Misao walking around the room once more. She placed her dirty clothes into a basket obviously ready for a wash tomorrow and then she sat down on the stool at the dressing table. Aoshi leaned on his elbows now, his attention fully on Misao as she laced her fingers through her long hair parting it from her usual plait. She flicked it around and finally stood up, Aoshi watching her make her way over to the other side of the bed. Misao smiled down at him and she sat down, her hand reaching over to turn off the light and then Misao shifted slightly as she lay on her side facing Aoshi. The moonlight flittered into the room; the blinds open as was the glass door letting in a cool breeze. Without even a single word Aoshi turned on his side, his arms going out and wrapping around Misao holding her close. She had been stunned at this bold action but Misao curled into his lean body, her left arm wrapping over his waist as Aoshi had already pulled the covers over them and she fell asleep listening to the lulling sound of his beating heart.

* * * *

Morning had come too quickly for Aoshi and the first rays of light cast their glow over his relaxed face. Aoshi brought one hand up, shielding his eyes from the sunlight until he was used to it and looked down finding Misao comfortably sleeping and curled up into him like a small kitten. She had not woken up to the sunshine as her head rested against his chest, the blankets covering her sweet face only giving him a view of the top of her head. Aoshi shuffled slightly, a groan escaping Misao's lips as he was disturbing her peaceful slumber. Her eyes blinked open, staring sleepily up at him but the love and happiness floating through her eyes filled Aoshi with utter joy.

"I've got to go Misao…" Aoshi whispered into her hair smelling its flowery scent. Aoshi took a deep breath as Misao snuggled even closer then before, her body curving and molding into his and her arm snaked around his waist holding him close, telling him silently that she didn't want him to go.

"Don't make it harder then it is Misao…" Aoshi spoke sternly, his emotions going haywire. A soft tired giggle escaped Misao's lips and Aoshi stiffened slightly when Misao pressed her lips to his neck once and then rolled over, snuggling back into the blankets and making sure the sun wasn't reflecting on her face. Aoshi stealthily got out of the bed, placing his socks and shoes on and grabbed his jacket ready to leave. He was already at the door but once he turned his head to look at Misao he knew he had to move over and brush his lips against hers once more. Aoshi did just that and smiled as Misao halfheartedly responded back. 

"I'll see you Misao-chan…" Aoshi whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek and then into her hair, smelling the fragrance for the last time and left the room not hearing Misao's small voice at all.

"Hmm…Aoshi…stay with me…forever…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 


	22. Chapter 20

****

Under the Cherry Tree

A couple of days have passed; Tokio and Saitou are back in Tokyo. Kenshin had rung everyone up or passed on messages for everyone to meet at the park so they could have a picnic lunch as it was Sunday and nobody seemed to be working. Although you could never count Saitou into anything, he'd either turn up or he wouldn't. That was just the way he was. Misao and Tokio were walking casually through park; Misao carrying the sandals she borrowed from Kaoru in her right hand. Tokio had squealed with joy seeing Misao in a nice summer dress, even though she wore a black cardigan to keep the cold breeze away. The dress was the colour of Misao's eyes and fell to her ankles with small darker blue almost black flowers embroidered on it and complimented with a split on either side of her legs. Her hair was actually out of the plait once more but half was clasped up with a black clip. Tokio wore tight fitting trousers and a long sleeved brown top. Her hair was placed back in a small ponytail, her dainty fingers occasionally coming up to tuck wisps of hair behind her ears.

"Actually Saitou meeting my family went better then I thought it would. I mean I thought father was going to blow his top when he knew that Saitou and I were sleeping together." Tokio spoke walking towards the large group of trees they would be having the picnic. Tokio noticed she and Misao were the first to arrive.

"WHAT! You and Saitou are sleeping together? As in ACTUAL sleeping together Tokio?" Misao asked incredulously. 

"Well, ah yeah…" Tokio spoke softly a faint blush crossing her cheeks as she remembered her first time with Saitou and how surprisingly gentle he was with her.

"And you didn't even tell me! I'm like your bestest girlfriend here! Thanks a lot!" Misao huffed and crossed her arms over her chest turning away in slight anger.

"Calm down Misao-chan, it's not something people talk about so casually. I mean what would you say if I said something like, 'Hey Misao what's Aoshi like in bed?'" Misao cheeks burned red hearing Tokio say that. Misao bowed her head knowing Tokio was right but she tensed up when she felt the presence of another two people show up.

"Aoshi is sleeping with our sweet innocent Misao?" Sano spoke loudly having caught only Tokio's part of 'what's Aoshi like in bed' and nothing else. Misao tensed even more when another two people wandered up, this time it was Kenshin ad Kaoru.

"When did this happen Misao?" Kaoru spoke motherly wanting to find out as though Misao were her real daughter.

"Never thought he'd have the courage…" Everyone turned including Misao, her anger, sadness and embarrassment growing by the minute as this time it was Saitou. He was smoking on a cigarette and dressed in his police uniform. There was little rambling's going on, except for Saitou who said nothing and Misao couldn't take any more of the conversation switching between her's and Aoshi's sex life and that did it, Misao blew her top.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH ANYONE!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs, everyone staring silently at her as she turned back around and raced further off into the park. Her cheeks burned red from anger and the hot tears that slipped down them as well. She felt absolutely mortified when she ran passed Aoshi who had heard everything that was said. Misao never stopped and just kept running away from the others.

* * * *

"None of you know when to butt out do you?" Aoshi spoke staring around at all of them.

"Come on Aoshi, we were jus-"

"Shut up Sagara!" Aoshi spoke angrily as he interrupted Sano in what ever he was going to say. His eyes narrowed and silence as well as tension filled the area. Aoshi finally spoke once more, glancing accusingly over at Megumi and then straight back to Sano then left and raced off after Misao.

"I don't need to listen to your stupid excuses. You only think of yourself and you are always making sure that you aren't the one in the firing range of being hurt!" The others watched as Aoshi's figure disappeared through the trees as he went chasing after Misao.

"Little brother has a point…" Saitou mumbled out loud and everyone heard him clearly.

"And what does that mean?" Sano spoke his chocolate brown eyes narrowing and his hands fisted as he stared at Saitou.

"Just what I said you idiot! You only thought of yourself coming out on top and not what would happen to Aoshi in your little escapade with the doctor woman here!" Saitou spoke immediately defending his brother once more. 

"Who are you calling an idiot?!?" Sano yelled back, stepping forward as though challenging Saitou even further.

"You of course! What are you deaf as well as dumb?" Saitou spoke never backing down when it had something to do with Aoshi. Sure they had their arguments but he knew Aoshi would be doing exactly the same thing if something like this happened to him.

"MAA MAA, STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Kenshin spoke loudly stepping in between his two friends his hands out making sure they were unable to go any further.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk Sano, just to calm you down a bit." Megumi spoke up her hand clasping one of his.

"As well as us Saitou." Tokio spoke moving closer towards Saitou but watched as he turned abruptly away and began walking off mumbling an excuse to the others.

"I'm not hungry anyway and I've got a lot of paperwork to finish off." Kenshin looked from Saitou's retreating back to Sano calming down with the help of soft words spoken to him by Megumi and then over to where Kaoru and Tokio were setting out the picnic.

"Saitou has a point Sano." Kenshin spoke sternly looking up at his younger friend.

"So you're taking that physco cops side!?!" Sano asked angrily.

"I didn't say that Sano! I know you and Saitou have your differences, but he has every right to defend his brother." A faint voice of 'who are you calling physco cop?' could be heard in the background as Kaoru held back a struggling Tokio who wanted to go pound Sano's face in for saying that about her Saitou. Everyone watched Kenshin take another deep breath and he spoke once more.

"You and Aoshi need to talk this out one day and Megumi-san you must speak with Misao as well. I will not have all these arguments going on in the presence of my family or myself. Have you got that?" Kenshin spoke directly to Megumi and Sano, his violet eyes flashing an amber-gold colour. Megumi and Sano nodded their heads in unison not wanting to piss Kenshin off anymore then he already was.

"Kenshin really has a way at putting arguments to rest." Tokio spoke and all that could be heard throughout the park was the loud giggling of Kaoru and Tokio and a faint 'Oro?' coming from Kenshin.

* * * *

Aoshi wandered around the park, rain clouds moving in making the area even darker, just perfect for Misao to hide amongst the trees. Aoshi could understand why Misao was so upset. He too was embarrassed at how the conversation had panned out and understood why Misao raced away. Aoshi wandered what raced through Misao's mind when she had run straight passed him. She should know by now that he heard everything. Aoshi rounded another large tree and stopped in a small clearing as he heard some sniffling coming from a large tree to his right. The roots had become uprooted and Misao being so small, she'd probably be hiding amongst them. Aoshi silently made his way over towards the tree, the sniffling growing a little louder. He moved around the tree crouching down to see Misao huddled in between two roots, the gap only being able to fit her form just as Aoshi thought and her head was placed down on her up drawn knees. 

"Please come out Misao." Aoshi spoke quietly as he sat down on the ground a little bit in front of the gap Misao had crawled into.

"I knew you'd come after me…and I knew you'd find me too." He heard Misao's slightly muffled voice. Aoshi didn't say a word, his head turned to look down at Misao as she raised her head, her fingers coming up to brush the last remaining tears away. Aoshi was never good at this stuff, but if Misao needed to be comforted and held then that's what he was going to do for her. Aoshi watched as Misao climbed out of the small area and kneel in the grass beside him, her eyes glancing up at him through her thick bangs. Aoshi lifted up his left arm, his right patting his chest and Misao moved closer and leaned against him for support. Both of Aoshi's arms wrapped around Misao pulling her closer and he tilted his head resting it against Misao's. There they both sat for many minutes in the silence, Aoshi trying to figure out what to say to Misao.

"You heard everything right? Please tell me you thought it was a embarrassing as well." Misao spoke against Aoshi chest hoping to the god's he wasn't thinking that she was acting like a baby.

"Hai Misao, it was quite a shock and then knowing how much it hurt you…I got angry and then came looking for you." Aoshi whispered into Misao hair placing a kiss into it as well. He looked down watching as Misao tilted her head up looking at him. Aoshi's hand came up brushing over Misao's left cheek as he gave her a lob-sided grin and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Poor kawaii Misao…with puffy red eyes." Aoshi watched as Misao darted away from him, her hands coming up to brush her cheeks and rub her eyes cursing herself for crying and looking ugly. She stopped her ranting, Aoshi having caught her wrists with both hands and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Iie Misao…you'll always be kawaii to me no matter what…" Aoshi whispered softly into her ear, his lips brushing lightly over her closed eyes and then down to peak her small nose then he placed them against her lips for one luring kiss. Misao got her hands free from Aoshi's light grip and cupped his cheeks kissing him back. There were moments when he'd tease her, making her passion and hunger for him grow and then there were times like this. Although Misao felt like she was at her worst, Aoshi was here to whisper sweet words into her ear, telling her she would always be beautiful to him. Misao broke the kiss, her soft moist lips moving over his cheek to whisper her thanks in his ear.

"Arigatoo Aoshi…anata…" Misao giggled lightly, Aoshi's shoulders tensing at that one word as she got up and raced off. Aoshi shook his head getting up and chased after Misao, never giving up the so-called game of tag. Misao's sweet laughter filled the air as she drew closer to where the others would be sitting and having their lunch. Misao stopped looking down at all of them, her eyes slightly red, but a happy smile crossing her pink lips.

"Did you guys save anything for MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Misao shrieked the last of her sentence as Aoshi had raced up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. He let go abruptly, watching along with the others as Misao stumbled slightly and plummeted to the lush grass, her hands going up to stop the spinning going on inside her head. Aoshi sat down, ignoring the stares from the others grabbing himself some food and placed some in his mouth. He looked up noticing all pairs of eyes, except Misao's were staring at him.

"Nani?" Aoshi spoke with his mouth full of food and watched as they all shook their heads and went back to eating, Tokio and Kaoru continuing with their conversation. Aoshi silently observed as Misao joined in as did Kenshin but Aoshi stayed quiet and ate his food. He knew he received the occasional glance from Sano maybe even one from Megumi. There were things that needed to be said but now was not the time or the place for it either.

* * * *

(The Next Day)

Aoshi sat alone in the training hall, all the students had left about an hour ago. He was sitting in the middle of room wearing a pair of black loose pants and a black singlet having taken off his gi. Aoshi's eyes were closed but he heard the door open and close and recognised this presence off by heart. It was Sano.

Aoshi stood up, his eyes opening as he stared over at Sano who began walking over. He'd taken his shoes off and dumped his stuff near the door. Aoshi took a deep breath staring into slightly pained brown eyes and fisted his hand taking a swing and smacking Sano in the jaw. Aoshi knew Sano wasn't going to move, knowing he deserved this and Sano also knew that Aoshi was going to punch him. Sano's head whipped to his right side, a little bit of blood falling down the corner of his mouth and he stepped back a little, his hand coming up and wiping the blood away.

"You realise you deserved that right?" Aoshi spoke looking over at Sano. He watched as Sano nodded his head, his hand rubbing his jaw and he spoke back.

"I forgot how hard you punch these days. It's a lot different from Kyoto." Aoshi and Sano smirked at each other remembering their sparring days in and out of school.

"We should spar again one day." Sano spoke and Aoshi nodded his head silently at him. Aoshi watched as Sano moved his jaw around, making it click a couple of times and then he cracked his neck as well.

"You going out tonight?" Aoshi spoke in a low voice his hand pointing over at Sano's guitar case.

"Yeah, Kenako is finally back so I don't need to play the drums anymore. She said we should debut our new songs at 'Legends' tonight, since we have already sung at our regular clubs. She's got connections and this club is the hottest one as of now." Sano spoke back making his way over towards the front entrance and picking up his bag and guitar case.

"I'll bring Misao along. She'll die of shock when she sees you up on stage and actually sounding all right too."

"Thanks a lot!" Sano spoke back and opened up the door ready to leave.

"Did you ever change the name of the band?" Aoshi spoke once more and Sano turned around placing on his sunglasses and spoke.

"Yeah, its called 'Deadly Nightshades' now." 

"How befitting for you then." Aoshi replied and waved at Sano when he said to be at Legends 7pm sharp.

* * * *

"Oooooooh clubbing! Cool!" Misao spoke excitedly as her, Kenshin, Kaoru and Aoshi walked down the street heading for Legends. They walked inside grabbing some drinks and sat at a table to the side. Megumi was already inside as she waved them over. 

"I see you got a babysitter for Misao-chan Kaoru." Megumi spoke and Kenshin nodded his head as the lights dimmed, the whole club packed with people as a low beat on a set of drums was being played. A man in his thirties walked onto the stage and up to the microphone tapping it once to see if it was working.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you DEADLY NIGHTSHADES!" The cheers went up, wolf whistles and everything. The band launched into one of their songs and Aoshi sat next to Misao as she stared wide eyed as the stage lights lit up the band members.

"OH MY GOD ITS SANO!" Misao yelled at the top of her lungs making sure the others good hear her and pointing on stage. Aoshi chuckled softly behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her back against his chest as they listened to the hard rock being played to them. Aoshi felt Misao's hand move to the back of his head tilting it down more so she could speak in his ear.

"You know what's more freaky then this is the fact I have their first ever album they made when they were called Gangsters! Sano had the coolest voice and I didn't even know it was him!" Aoshi chuckled against Misao's neck and lifted his head up placing it on top of hers and listened to Sano bellow out the lyrics of the song they were singing.

* * * *

Time passed, the band taking a short break with a huge round of applause from the fans in the club. Aoshi watched Misao stand up clapping loudly and whistling as well. He guessed she was quite a fan. Who would have thought? He watched as Misao walked off making her way towards the stage and looking up at Sano as she spoke happily but pointing her finger at him all the while. Half way through the last song Saitou and Tokio had turned up grabbing a couple of seats and sitting down as well. Tokio had pleaded with Saitou to come and he gave in to her once more. Aoshi watched amused as Sano lifted Misao up from the crowd and onto the stage and spoke into the microphone grabbing everyone's attention.

"YO PEOPLE! THIS IS MY GOOD FRIEND MISAO AND SHE'S DECIDED TO SING ONE OF OUR SONGS WITH US!" Everyone at the table began laughing even Megumi did and Aoshi glanced his eyes to see a smile on Saitou's face as he stared up at the stage of where Misao was now becoming embarrassed and began to fidget with the end of her long plaited hair.

"Now is your chance to be a star Misao. What song do you want to sing with us?" Sano spoke to her placing his hand over the microphone so nobody else could here. 

"Y-You can't be serious Sano!" Misao spoke shakily but watched as he made his way towards the other three band members whispering the request and then they launched into the song. Sano walked towards Misao and the microphone, the song starting off slow and Misao watched with wide eyes as Sano began singing. Loud cheers were heard, this song being the bands first major hit! Sano stopped singing, pushing Misao towards the microphone for her to start and although Misao shook her head numerous times she finally begun. A little shaky at first but she got more confident when Sano joined her and began to bellow like he did when it really got into the song. The crowd was silent, listening to Misao and Sano sing together as they sang in unison and extremely well together. 

After many minutes the song began to slow, coming to an end and Sano let Misao have the stage to herself, as she sang the last soft part and then moved away from the microphone waiting to see what the crowd thought. Misao was shocked as they all stood up whistling and cheering for more and Misao smiled despite herself and threw her arms around Sano's neck hugging him in excitement.

"I could kill you for this!" Misao spoke into his ear and the only reply she got was…

"Your welcome Misao-chan." She pursed her lips and smacked Sano's arm lightly and jumped off the stage heading back towards the table the others sat at. She kindly thanked and smiled at the people who praised her as she walked passed them. Once she got closer she noticed that they were all standing and applauding her for a nice job done. Misao blushed in embarrassment and moved towards Aoshi and falling into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist trying to hide herself in him.

"That was so humiliating." Misao mumbled against him. Aoshi stroked Misao's shoulders in comfort and spoke softly into her ear.

"I thought you were pretty good."

"Aa, Aoshi is right weasel. You weren't half bad." Saitou replied knowing this would snap her out of it. A compliment coming from Saitou didn't happen everyday! Misao pulled away from Aoshi sitting down in her seat once more but leaned her back against his chest like before. Deadly Nightshades played on, debuting some of their other songs and taking a couple of requests as well. Misao choked on her drink when one fan had yelled out for her to go back on stage. Misao declined the dance offers strangers asked her for as she was more then happy to stay exactly were she was, wrapped in Aoshi's arms and leaning against him.

* * * *

Hours passed as eight people walked down the dead street. It was the early hours of the morning and Aoshi was keeping an eye on a drunk Misao as was Saitou as he kept an arm around Tokio's waist making sure she wouldn't fall to the concrete footpath. They both had fits of giggles over nothing but despite all of this they were extremely cute to both Saitou and Aoshi. They had the occasional hiccup here and there and the flushed cheeks at drinking too much as it warmed their bodies. Kaoru laughed at the scene they made, as did Megumi, Sano and Kenshin.

"Kenshin we should wave this taxi down and take Misao home." Kaoru spoke and Kenshin did just that, waving the driver to stop and opened the back door for Kaoru to get in. Kenshin sat in the front and Aoshi pushed Misao towards the cab making her get into it, his hand placed on her head making sure she didn't smack it against the side of the car as she flopped into the back seat. Misao had clutched Aoshi's hands with hers, her blue eyes staring lovingly up at him even though she was drunk.

"You very difficult man…but I's love you anyway…" Misao spoke out loud slurring her words slightly and pointing to herself and then to him, before falling back and leaning her head in Kaoru's lap falling asleep. Aoshi shook his head closing the door and watched the cab drive off.

"She's right you know, you are difficult." Saitou spoke up catching Tokio before she could fall over and he picked her up easily and began walking off without saying anything else.

"And she loves you…" Tokio whispered against Saitou's chest, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"AND SHE LOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEESSSS YOOOOUUUUU!" Tokio yelled loudly in a drunken singsong voice her head coming up as she waved stupidly at Megumi, Sano and himself. They watched as her forehead plonked down on Saitou's shoulder as she too fell asleep in a split second, the alcohol finally making her more drowsy and sending her into sleep.

"You and Saitou picked the strangest girls Aoshi." Sano spoke and Aoshi said nothing in return. He watched as Sano placed his arm around Megumi and they walked off heading for his place, as it was the closest one. Aoshi watched them walk arm in arm across the road and then down the street disappearing into the darkness as well. Aoshi let out a small chuckle turning away to walk to the Okina Apartments mumbling one thing into the breeze.

"Strange they are…but very special to us…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: HI! Holey Kami-sama minna-san, this is how many chapters in a number of days. I think I'm killing my brain here. I just have to say one thing…I actually love this chapter! Sorry just had to say it!

Now for those wanting to know a couple of things or not but I'll clarify a couple of things anyway.

'Legends' was actually a club in the dingy town I live in but it closed down years ago. I couldn't think of another name, so I decided to use this one instead. The club changed into another one called 'The Cage' (that too closed down) but there were these chicks dancing in cages and well, I'm not sure Misao, Tokio, Kaoru and Megumi would enjoy being there so yeah I decided not to have that name. 'Deadly Nightshades' well were do I start with the explanation of this. At least you don't need to read this part Mara-san! *S* Anywho I was on this trip out to 'Palm Valley' and was only half listening to the tour guide. He started talking about Bush Potato in Central Australia and that it should be placed with the Bush Tomatoes, which are in a category called Deadly Nightshades because they are poisonous. So the translation of Deadly Nightshades is basically Deadly Poison. Anywho Sano's band, yep made him lead guitarist and singer too, used to be called 'Gangsters' but changed their name once they sold their first album. They are a hard rock band in case anyone was wandering and although Sano can play the drums his favourite is playing electric guitar and Kenako supposedly is one of the finest drummers they ever came across. 

Hmm, I think that's it…anywho I'm finished now…caput…no more for a bit…my brain needs a rest as of…NOW!


	23. Chapter 21

****

Author's Notes: Just me again. I wanted to do a small aftermath of what happened to Tokio and Misao and well this is what I came up with. It's 10 pages so someone better be happy. Now I keep getting asked question on when this story will be finished. Do people want me to end this story now? I can end it with quick 'I loves you's' if you want, but I have so much to write about that I don't think it can end with I love you…its what one of the reviews said (gomen I forgot who wrote it). I don't know how many chapters there will be either. I just write as soon as an idea pops into my head and I think 'Hey cool! That would go well in UTCT' at least I hope it goes well anyway. I don't want to end it any time soon and quite frankly I think I'm doing pretty damn well with posting new chapters and stuff, not like other authors and their sagas *L* I mean I've got to bring back Hannya and Tae and Soujiro (is that how his name is spelt?) And Megumi and Misao must talk as well. I've gotta have Misao go back to Kyoto, family problem and I've got to have Aoshi and his painting and a bit more on Anika and stuff. I've got to have a bit more on the pregnancies of Kaoru and Megumi and having Sano full unconscious watching a baby video and of course just for Mara-san (**hehehe) **I need to have more Saitou and Tokio (They are so kawaii, just like Aoshi and Misao). There's lots of stuff going on you know so in answer to peoples questions, its not ending soon so please stop asking because that makes me thin people don't want to read the fic.

Ja Ne and thanks for reviewing…especially to the ones who review all the time! It help lots so thankies! *S*

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Saitou shifted slightly and turned around when he heard a small groan escape the young woman that lay on the other side of the bed. The sheets pilled around her waist as Tokio lifted her hands up to rub her temples. Her eyelids were still closed and Saitou turned on his side, his arm propped up to hold up his head as he gazed down at her. Tokio's hair was undone from the ponytail she wore it in last night and spread messily over the pillows. Saitou had wanted to make her as comfortable as possible and only dressed her in one of her faded grey-blue tank tops. One of the straps fell off her pale shoulder and made the top gap open giving Saitou a free view of the top curve of her right breast. Saitou moved closer, Tokio's beauty overpowering his rational senses. He reached out his hand and softly caressed Tokio's cheek. A sigh escaped her throat; Tokio's eyes opening to stare into mischief gold ones. 

"I don't feel so good…" Tokio mumbled curling on her side facing Saitou. He smirked at how regretful she sounded at drinking way too much. He shook his head recalling last night and knew that Misao would be even worse then Tokio. They had both made complete fools of themselves and he'd definitely have fun with Tokio. Saitou wondered if Aoshi would do the same with Misao. Saitou's train of thought left him however when Tokio moved closer, snuggling towards him and sighing in contentment. He looked down seeing that his Tokio-chan was once again sleeping, her hands fisted into his shirt and her hot breath fanning over his tanned skin as the shirt was unbuttoned. Saitou rolled his eyes but once he heard Tokio mumble his name in her sleep they softened and he placed his arms around her knowing she wouldn't wake up for a while now. Saitou's assumption however was dashed when Tokio flew out of his arms at lightning speed and she raced down the hall, towards the bathroom no doubt. Saitou got up also moving down the hallway and stood at the open door listening to the retching sounds Tokio was making at bringing whatever she ate and drank up last night. Saitou pushed away from the doorframe and walked towards her. He knew this scene very well and crouched besides her pulling her hair away from her face and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm never drinking again…" Tokio croaked out, but more vomiting followed afterwards. Saitou bent his head whispering softly in Tokio's ear.

"That's what everyone says and yet you'll drink again." Dark eyes stared accusingly up at him, black from the eyeliner and mascara she'd worn and hadn't taken off. Saitou smirked down at her knowing she had finished for now and flushed the toilet for her. He wiped her face and hands making her wash her mouth out and then picked her up carrying her back to their bed.

"Next time force me to stop even if I whine and pout a lot. Don't make me do this again." Tokio whispered against Saitou's neck and she heard a soft chuckle escape his throat. She smiled despite being sick as she finally heard him laugh. She felt the softness of the mattress and pillows underneath her and snuggled in whispering thank you and was asleep in no time flat. Saitou brushed some hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her right ear and left the room. He'd stop in at work just to make sure everything was running smoothly but take the day off for Tokio. He knew she'd need to be looked after and…Saitou took a deep breath when he actually fully realised he wanted to take care of Tokio…forever…and this time, he'd tell her everything…

Minutes passed by, Saitou showering and changing into casual clothes and left the house heading for his car. He got in hoping the noise of it would not wake Tokio and reversed out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the city. A thought popped into Saitou's head wanting to know how Misao was feeling this morning.

* * * *

(Himura Residence)

Kenshin had a couple of drinks like Aoshi but wouldn't and didn't go overboard like Misao and Tokio. He knew his limits, which wasn't a lot but at least he knew when to quit. Kenshin knew that Misao wouldn't be up for awhile and walked around the house in a pair of loose and very old trousers. The sight that greeted him in the bathroom however was evident that Misao hadn't slept comfortably at all. Misao lay on the cold tiled floor, still wearing her clothes from last night and her head resting on the toilet seat facing into the bowl. Kenshin shook his head looking down at Misao as though wanting to reprimand her for getting herself so drunk but bit his tongue and moved closer flushing the toilet. Misao jerked her head up and smacked it against the wall but felt no pain as she slumped against the toilet bowl once more wanting to go back to sleep. Kenshin placed Misao arms around his neck and lifted her easily off the ground and out of the bathroom. She would have one supper hangover when she woke up and Kenshin would have none of it. He knew a couple of old tricks back when he was like this and would make sure Misao didn't become violently sick the next time she woke up.

"I do hope she has learned her lesson?" Kaoru spoke from behind Kenshin, following him towards Misao's room. Kenshin lay Misao on the bed leaving the room so Kaoru could place her in more comfortable clothes and left to make up his special concoction.

He returned in no time flat seeing as Kaoru tucked the blankets around Misao as though she were a small child. Kenshin sat on the side of the bed waking Misao from her slumber. She grumbled and groaned but finally her tired eyes opened to stare into piercing violet ones.

"Drink this Misao." He watched as Misao sniffed it and moved her face away not liking the looks or the smell of it one bit.

"You won't be vomiting anymore if you drink it." Kenshin spoke again and smiled when Misao sat up and took the cup drinking it down. Once she was finished her face contorted into different facial expressions making Kaoru and Kenshin laugh quietly.

"I think I'd rather BE sick again…" Misao mumbled and handed the glass back to Kenshin and curled away from them wanting to sleep. Kaoru and Kenshin left the room shortly afterwards and headed downstairs, one going towards the kitchen and the other heading towards the front door and opening it up.

"Good morning Aoshi." Kaoru spoke sweetly letting him inside.

"What is the verdict?" Aoshi asked his eyes drifting up the stairs and then back to see Kaoru shaking her head.

"You should have stopped her Aoshi." Kaoru spoke her hands on her hips now. Aoshi waved over at Kenshin, heading up the stairs to take a look for himself and spoke absently to Kaoru before disappearing down the hall.

"Well I could have…but where was the fun in that…"

* * * *

Aoshi chuckled lightly as he moved further down the hall, Kenshin's voice telling Kaoru to calm down and have breakfast with him and Misao-chan. Aoshi peered into the dark room Misao slept in a looked over at the sprawled lump on the bed. He closed the door silently behind him, adjusting his eyes to the darkness of the room and moved closer to look down at Misao. One of her legs tangled in her blankets at the end of the bed, Misao's left leg hanging over the edge were Aoshi stood. A smile crossed over Aoshi's lips as he kneeled on the ground looking over at Misao peaceful, but slightly cringed face. Misao's right arm rested lightly on her bare flat stomach as her tank top rid up just covering her breasts and her head was turned towards the left as well. Her left arm spread out, towards Aoshi as well, her petite hand jerking slightly as though wanting to hold something. Aoshi brought his right hand up brushing his fingers over Misao's outstretched hand and to his surprise she clasped it tightly in her small hand and brought it closer towards her, Aoshi having to follow as his upper body lay on the soft bed. Misao had placed his hand to her hair, his thumb brushing over the smoothness of the top of Misao's curved breast. The blinds flattered letting in some light, Aoshi watching Misao take in a deep breath and watched her eyes flatter open to gaze around the room and then finally fall on him.

"Hi…" Misao spoke in a small whispered voice looking up at him in the most adorable state Aoshi had seen her in yet. Aoshi gave Misao a lob-sided grin as he moved further onto the bed, Misao moving a little closer to him because of his weight.

"Hey Misao…" Aoshi spoke back his left hand coming up to brush against Misao's right cheek. She sighed softly, her eyes closing once more before snapping open again as she spoke her question.

"What did I do?" Aoshi stared into slightly worried eyes and leaned forward placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose; Misao's shoulders loosing their tension.

"Nothing Misao, you and Tokio drank a bit too much but nothing embarrassing happened. You two giggled a lot and…that's about it." Misao had turned over by then, moving back against Aoshi, spooning herself against him. Aoshi took in a deep breath, his chest moving tightly against Misao's back and his left leg tangled intimately between Misao's as she trapped him there so he was unable to leave the bed, not that he wanted to anyway. Aoshi rested his head above Misao's, his nose twitching ever so slightly as Misao hair tickled him. He could smell the faint scent of the perfume she wore last night and her hair always smelled of spring flowers. 

"You lie…" Misao pouted quietly into his hand that she brushed over her face and lips. Aoshi had tensed slightly behind her, but didn't utter a word as Misao spoke again.

"You paused, so I know there is more and you aren't going to tell me are you? Your going to tease me aren't you?" Misao spoke turning around to face Aoshi her head craning back to look up at him; his leg still trapped between hers. Light fluttered into the room once more, Aoshi staring into pouting eyes and spoke softly once more, his lips brushing softly over Misao's forehead.

"You said I was…a difficult man…" Aoshi closed his eyes hoping to the gods this was enough for Misao. He didn't want to embarrass her even more by stating the other part of what she said. She was drunk and Aoshi didn't want to hear Misao say something like that to him unless she was totally sober and staring up at him with love. Aoshi made a face, mentally smacking himself around for thinking such things. His eyes snapped open, completely forgetting about what he was thinking as Misao's warm hand rested and lightly stroked his cheek. 

"Well…you are a difficult man, but only sometimes…" Misao lightly whispered into Aoshi's ear, Aoshi knowing she was blushing but the darkness blocked it from his view making Misao feel better. Aoshi chuckled lightly, pulling Misao into his arms once more and resting his head against hers. They both sighed contently, Misao giggled lightly against his exposed skin, sending a warm shudder through Aoshi's body. How good it felt to wrap his arms around Misao and to have her come willingly into his arms. They fit perfectly against each other; Misao's body although small and lean matched his broader muscular one nicely. Her skin was pearly white with no imperfections and his tanned with a couple of unknown scars on his back and chest. Aoshi brushed one hand through Misao's tangled hair while the other caressed the small of her back.

"You should sleep Misao." Aoshi spoke softly into her hair never getting sick of her sweet smell. Misao nodded her head, Aoshi arching an eyebrow as Misao snuggled closer to him, one arm wrapping around his neck while the other went around his waist.

"Now you can't escape…" Misao whispered tiredly into his ear, her head dropping down and resting it against his chest once more. Aoshi's own eyes began to droop closed, the soft stroking of Misao's fingers on the back of his neck and her hand running up and down his back was sending him to sleep. She was petting him like a pet but Aoshi didn't mind one bit. She caressed her fingers through his hair on the back of his head moving down to the small wisps on his neck near his shoulders and back up again. Aoshi moved slightly, Misao smiling, as she was wide awake only pretending, as it was her turn to watch over him now. She felt as Aoshi moved down, Misao's head lifting up off the pillow and now leaned against the side of Aoshi's head as he nuzzled into the pillow and into her neck and shoulder area. Misao kept up with her 'petting' of Aoshi's hair and the sensual stroking on his back as well. Misao bit her lip, stopping a small moan from escaping her lips as Aoshi pulled her even closer to him, his lips placing an open kiss at the junction of where her neck and left shoulder met. Misao's heart hammered in her chest and her eyes watered when she heard Aoshi's sleepy and very soft voice speak to her with raw emotion that he couldn't say when he was awake.

"I never wanted to escape from you…ever…" Misao couldn't help but let out a small sob and she gasped, her hand flying over her lips as Aoshi lifted his head a smug smile crossing his lips. Aoshi stared down at her with intense eyes.

"I knew you were awake." Misao's hand still was over her mouth, nothing being said as tears slipped down her cheeks. She couldn't put anything past this man! He was just too good and too damn sneaky! Aoshi left hand lifted up, his fingers brushing away her tears. He hadn't meant to make Misao cry, even if they were tears of happiness.

"Iie Misao, don't cry because of me." Aoshi whispered his lips brushing lightly over her eyes, then to her salty cheeks and finally placing a soft kiss on her lips. Misao's hands shook as she locked them behind Aoshi's neck her fingers brushing through his silky hair and returned the kiss shyly. Misao wandered if Aoshi loved the feeling of her being so close just the way she loved having him so close to her. Misao's heart leapt in her chest, her thoughts flying out of her mind when Aoshi began kissing her more passionate. A groan escaped her throat, one of complaint and erotic passion when Aoshi moved away placing light kisses down her neck. Aoshi left hand fisted at the side of Misao's head as he pulled away from her taste and her soft silky skin. He needed to gain back his control and turned Misao away from him and moving closer, his body curving around hers. Misao had already taken his left hand, placing it near her heart so he could feel the heavy beating he created within her. Masculine pride swept through Aoshi at knowing he excited her more then she'd ever felt in her entire life. He knew Misao was disappointed that he'd stopped, as was he but he didn't want to ruin this. 

"Did you mean it Aoshi? Do you not want to escape from me?" Misao spoke shyly, her cheeks darkening in colour as she stared over at the dark blank wall. Misao closed her eyes, Aoshi moving impossibly closer, his right arm pillowing her head and his left resting on her hip, his thumb brushing lightly over her skin. Aoshi bent his head, his lips brushing over Misao's ear and his long bangs tickled her cheek as he spoke once more.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Aoshi felt Misao lift his left arm away from her hip and brought it up placing a kiss on the inside and placed it under her face cupping her right cheek.

"Arigatoo…" Misao spoke, her legs tangling with Aoshi's once more making it certain he couldn't get up without waking her. Misao felt the rumbling of Aoshi's chest against her back as he chuckled lightly into her ear. How wonderful that sound was. Misao sighed once more and snuggled in close as Aoshi brought the blankets up and over them. 

"Your suppose to be sleeping Misao." Aoshi reprimanded her and Misao responded in an instant.

"I'm not tired but, we can still lay awake and rest like this right? It's…it's nice…and comfortable." Misao whispered once more, Aoshi straining his ears to hear her. 

"Hai Misao." Aoshi answered her with a small peck on the cheek and rested his head back down closing his own eyes but not falling asleep. The two of them enjoyed the silence and the way they snuggled together.

"Aoshi do you think Tokio will be okay?" Misao mumbled and Aoshi nodded his head against Misao indicating it to be a yes and that he wanted to go back to the peacefulness that was once in the room. Misao finally complied, turning over again and began 'petting' Aoshi once more.

* * * * 

(Saitou's Place)

Saitou had been home for at least 20 minutes now. He was only to be called or paged in case of emergencies that were in correspondence with the cases he was investigating. Saitou sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette and looking over a case file. A discarded cup of coffee sat beside him, but the loud footsteps that walked down the hall informed him Tokio was finally awake and he placed down the file when he saw her form turn and her hand came out to brace herself against the doorframe. Saitou's eyebrow rose as Tokio was still sleepy but she walked towards him anyway. He scooted the chair away from the table and couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she walked closer. Tokio was only dressed in her tank top and a pair of purple satin and lace underwear. Saitou blinked down at Tokio in surprise as she knelt on the tiled floor, her arms going around his waist and she placed her head in his lap.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted you to hold me…" Tokio whispered softly, Saitou watching her cheeks darken in colour. Misao and Tokio were so much like each other it wasn't funny. They both become meek and shy when showing their true feelings towards Saitou and Aoshi. Saitou rose from the chair, Tokio looking up at him with sad eyes, as he said nothing. However seconds passed and Tokio gasped in surprise, Saitou lifting her up like she was a feather and began walking towards the bedroom. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. 

"Are you still not feeling well Tokio?" Saitou spoke softly his eyes glancing down at her closed once.

"I'm okay, just tired…" Tokio replied and felt the mattress once more and the blankets as well. Her eyes opened staring into powerful gold ones as Saitou leaned over her, placing a breathtaking kiss on her lips. Tokio whimpered slightly, her hands under the covers, Saitou holding the blankets closed and over her tightly. Saitou moved away, placing a kiss on her warm forehead and lay down beside her curled up on his side. Finally Tokio was able to move and rested on her side snuggling into the arms of her beloved Saitou. He was so strong and so powerful and yet when it came to being with her, he treated her as though she was fine china. Tokio smiled against his chest, her arm wrapping around his waist and the other clutching his shirt near his neck. 

"I'm not going anywhere Tokio-chan." Saitou whispered into her hair kissing it softly and heard her sigh once more before she fell blissfully asleep. Saitou too fell asleep moments later, the soft caresses on his back that Tokio was giving him sent him into dreams. Dreams filled of them.

* * * *

(Himura Residence)

"Aoshi?"

"Hush!" Aoshi whispered into her ear, Misao's lips turning into a smile, her hands still brushing through his hair and on his back. Aoshi had completely relaxed his muscles. He felt as though Misao turned him into jelly. He didn't want to move, didn't want Misao to leave his embrace.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Misao spoke against him and Aoshi's arm dropped away from her in an instant. Misao giggled, her plan actually working as she rolled over, lying on top of Aoshi now, staring down at him. Misao bent her head, her lips brushing over his once before getting up.

"Just kidding!" Misao spoke moving out of the room and down the stairs to thank Kenshin for making her feel better and not throwing up anymore.

* * * *

Aoshi finally came downstairs and heard laughter coming from the backyard. He stepped through the opened doorway and watched as Misao-chan and Misao lay in the grass looking up at the clouds. They pointed at a few, each shouting what they thought they were. Aoshi moved out further and waved at Kenshin and Kaoru who sat together on the porch a small distance away watching over their daughter and Misao. Aoshi moved closer towards the two females lying in the grass and leaned over them. Misao-chan's arms lifted up and shouted her answer first.

"IT'S A BIG UNCLE AOSHI CLOUD!" Aoshi heard laughter coming from Kenshin and Kaoru and giggles escaping both Misao's lips. Aoshi picked Misao-chan up twisting her around in the air as she squealed in sheer delight. Misao sat up watching them still dressed in her pyjamas and watched as Aoshi sat down next to her. They both stared of at Misao-chan's back as she raced off to sit with her parents but watched as they got up and walked inside. Misao and Aoshi sat in the grass looking silently at each and finally Aoshi stood up taking Misao with him as he moved under the shad of the tree and sat down, placing Misao's back against his chest.

"Looks like rain Misao. Do you want to head inside?" Aoshi spoke softly into her ear. Misao shook her head, wrapping Aoshi's arms more tightly around her. She loved the rain, especially if she was sharing it with him. The first drops fell a couple of them dropping on Aoshi's arms but they both sat in the silence enjoying the winter shower and the warmth they shared between them.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	24. Chapter 22

****

Under the Cherry Tree

*Knock, Knock*

"Enter…" Saitou spoke as he sifted through all the files on his desk as he sat in the chair in his office. A cigarette hung from his mouth, the evident smell of stale smoke clinging to every bit of furniture and paperwork. Saitou was unaffected by it, having started smoking since he was about 15 yeas old. A dark figure entered the dully-lit room, the lamp on the desk the only light source in the room and sat down in the spare chair across from Saitou.

"Its been awhile Saitou. You must be busy?" Aoshi spoke looking over at his older brother. He watched as he placed one file down, picking up another and spoke, the cigarette still clinging to the corner of his mouth. 

"No, I just love living in my office." Saitou spoke dryly. He placed the file down; leaning back in his chair, arms folded and crossed his legs waiting for what his brother was here for.

"We haven't spoken much since you came back from Kyoto, how was things?" Aoshi spoke getting up and moving towards the window, opening the blinds and reefing the window up to let in some fresh air. He and Saitou were the only ones to ever be able to open up the stiff window. Aoshi sat on the edge waiting for Saitou to answer. He watched Saitou finish off his smoke and then instantly light up another one.

"Its what I expected." Saitou spoke getting up and placing files back in the cabinets, closing and then locking them as well.

"Do I seriously have to beat it out of you?" Aoshi spoke and watched a small smirk cross over Saitou's lips. He sat on his desk facing Aoshi and replied instantly to his question.

"You could try, but you will fail miserably."

"Years have passed brother and I have improved dramatically, where as you have not trained since you left Kyoto. Am I right?" Aoshi replied without even blinking. Now a smirk crossed his lips watching Saitou's jaw tighten as his brother has outdone him once more. There was an audible sigh escaping Saitou's throat and he finally spoke.

"I got the usual speech from Tokio's father saying I would never be good enough for his daughter but since she seems so happy with someone like me he'll just have to get used to seeing me around more often. That's if I ever think about travelling back to Kyoto in the near future, which is highly doubtful. Now why are you here again?"

"No reason really, just to hear that." Aoshi spoke with a small smile on his lips. He got off the window seal and headed for the office door. He stepped back however when it burst open revealing an officer.

"Detective Shinomori, we have a lead on the robbery that occurred last week." Spoke the officer. Aoshi watched Saitou get off his desk, grabbing his guns and coat and headed for the door.

"Do let yourself out Aoshi." Saitou spoke walking past him and headed for the main entrance in a hurry. Aoshi followed close behind and noticed a small squad of cars waiting for Saitou. Aoshi watched him place one of his guns in the holster while the other was placed into the back of his trousers, his long coat covering it up. Aoshi had seen this a couple of times before, watching his brother race off to go solve some case, risking his life like he did. He had been shot twice already, one narrowly missing his heart while the other was in his left shoulder blade. Aoshi never said anything to their parents knowing they'd die of heart attacks even though Saitou was perfectly fine and accepted the bullet and pain as though it were a mere scratch.

"Saitou?" Aoshi spoke quietly, but his brother turned to face him, his serious and determined expression displayed over his facial features.

"Spare me one of those mushie lines Aoshi, I'll see you later."

"We need to talk about Tokio…" Aoshi spoke abruptly towards his brother, watching his golden eyes flicker ever so slightly hearing her name. He hopped in the car speaking once more and then waving his hand obviously telling the small squad to head off.

"I'll call you when I'm finished…" Aoshi watched the four cars speed off, sirens flashing, but no sound, Saitou liking it that way better. More tactful at not having to race after the culprits, a surprise attack. Aoshi placed his hands in his pockets and turned around walking down the street.

* * * *

(Fugishita Studio Warehouse)

Aoshi had packed up the paintings from his apartment spare room and left for the warehouse where he needed to get his mind off of things. He only brought the ones he though he could finish today.

He'd been up on the roof for a few hours now staring at the painting he drew when he arrived. The painting was finished and dried quickly in the afternoon sun, but Aoshi had stood in the same spot just looking at the scene. It had to be the most dramatic and sort of gory painting he'd ever done in his life! He had gotten the image as he watched Saitou rush off to go 'save Tokyo' again and the image stuck in his mind and would not leave until it had been drawn and then painted. 

"You must let me place that one in the store!" Anika spoke behind Aoshi and watched him turn abruptly around to stare at her. Her brown eyes were wide open in surprise as she stared at a distraught Aoshi looking back at her. She moved closer, her arm wrapping around his waist as they both looked at the painting once more.

"Saitou went to go save Tokyo again…" Aoshi spoke sarcastically to Anika, his eyes trying to pierce holes into the painting. Anika looked up at him and then towards the painting once more.

"The scene in this painting is what you fear. It's him isn't it? To you it is what you think will happen to Saitou, whereas to others it's just a male figure and nothing else." Anika responded softly. Aoshi's hand reached up, his fingers moving over the bloody corpse lying on the pavement. He was face down so you couldn't identify him, but he wore a blue uniform just like Saitou's. Dead leaves lay around the body his left hand lying flat and bloody on the pavement above the corpse. One section of his finger however was not covered in blood. It shone brightly like the sun; his ring finger donned a gold wedding band. The small area around the man was in complete darkness, but in the background pale light from a street post shone down upon a small dark figure looking over at the man. She was undistinctive, Aoshi wanting it that way, but she stood on her side, her head slightly turned looking over at the scene, her stomach huge with child. The only thing distinctive about her dark figure was her ring finger glowed brightly too, a gold band encasing it. They were husband and wife.

"You really should speak with him Aoshi. This is not healthy for you." Anika spoke, her hand stroking his back comfortingly. She watched Aoshi close his eyes for a brief moment and then open them again and nodding his head in agreement.

"Come on, that's enough for you today…" Anika spoke softly, taking the painting off the easel and placing it in his carry bag. She noticed Aoshi had finished another painting, this one dark as well. Half a woman's face could be seen while the other half and the surrounding area around her was complete blackness. She was young and beautiful, her brown yes glistening as tears of…blood…cascaded down her pale cheek onto her chin and then dripped off into the blackness. Anika swallowed, her worried eyes glancing over at Aoshi who still stood in the same position looking far off into the distance. She knew it was a continuation of the other painting he'd done but placed it into his bag in another sleeve next to the other one. Anika cleared her throat, knocking Aoshi out of his thoughts when she finally spoke.

"Your ass is ringing." Aoshi turned to look at her as she gave him a bright smile pointing at his butt. Aoshi gave her a small chuckle; Anika's shoulders relaxing slightly at hearing it and watched Aoshi bring out the mobile phone, flipping it open to speak into it. He was moving around grabbing his other unfinished pieces and placing them in the bag while listening to the person on the other end.

"I'll meet you there." Aoshi spoke softly and then hung up. Anika watched as he grabbed his bag and the easel going to place it back downstairs where it belonged.

"I'm going to meet Saitou now. I guess now is a good time to tell him a couple of things." Aoshi spoke walking down the stairs with Anika following close behind. 

"Perhaps you should tell him what you do besides teaching martial arts?" To Anika's utter surprise she watched Aoshi nod his head in agreement.

"It's probably for the best and once he's out of the way I think it'll make things easier when telling Misao." Anika blinked a few times in astonishment. Something was definitely wrong with him. She hoped he'd get it out of his system when he spoke to Saitou or else it was going to eat him up on the inside.

"See you later…" Aoshi mumbled softly, his thoughts turning back to the images rolling around in his head.

* * * *

Aoshi walked into the alley the café his brother always went to. He claimed they made very good coffee, but it was probably one of the only places you could smoke inside. It was dark, dingy and very isolated from the city. To Aoshi it was just so…Saitou. Aoshi entered the café, the bell dinging softly and watched a couple people turn to look at him and then continue on with their conversations. Aoshi made his way to the back to find Saitou already there and smoking a cigarette. 

"I have work to do Aoshi, so make this quick." Saitou spoke drinking some coffee and then taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Perhaps it should wait for another day when you aren't so busy then. Shall I make an appointment say in three years? No wait, you could be dead by then." Aoshi spoke dryly getting up from his seat intending on leaving the café. 

"Sit down Aoshi." Saitou spoke firmly his gold eyes narrowing slightly as he watched Aoshi sit back down once more. Saitou watched Aoshi silently as he declined anything from the waitress and observed as his younger brother turned his blue-green eyes on him.

"Have you told Tokio what you really do?" Aoshi spoke in his usual non-emotional tone of voice. Saitou blinked once not answering his question.

"She has not seen you for three days Saitou. She knows now you don't just work behind a desk, but she still isn't clear on what it is you actually do at the police headquarters. Are you ever going to tell her?"

"I don't see how my work concerns Tokio. I work a tough job to get good results and if that means not being around for a number of days then so be it. Tokio knows I'm a cop and so she should understand what that means." Saitou replied without batting an eyelid.

"That's where you are wrong Saitou. Tokio-chan doesn't understand at all. She doesn't know of the consequences or sadness that could face her in being with a cop. She doesn't know the dangers either. You need to tell her and then she will make up her final decision to be with you or not. Do you understand now?" Aoshi spoke back glaring at his brother.

"She is debating whether or not to go back to Kyoto for good?" Saitou spoke with no emotion in his voice but his heart clenched in his chest as thoughts of not seeing Tokio ever again raced through his mind. He watched as Aoshi nodded his head affirmatively. So this is what it was all about. Tell her what he does, what it entails to be a cop and why some days she would need to have faith in him and to be patient and wait for him to come home. Saitou wasn't one to back down from a case and he now knew Tokio needed to hear this from him.

"If something happened to you, she would not be able to cope." Aoshi replied softly grabbing Saitou's cup of coffee and having a drink. His face cringed slightly…way too much sugar…

"You mean YOU wouldn't be able to cope." Saitou replied, reading precisely into that statement. Aoshi lifted his head looking over at a smirking Saitou and matched the smirk with his own as he spoke again. 

"You're a pain in the ass, but you are my ONLY brother." Saitou shook his head at this and stood up, Aoshi following and they left the café walking down the alleyway.

"Someone get me a tissue. I think I just read into that statement once more and found out my brother loves me." Saitou watched as Aoshi tensed beside him and knew he was going to say something deadly serious to make up for what he said before.

"You tell anyone and I'll have the pleasure in killing you myself." A half chuckle left Saitou's throat as he lit up yet another cigarette and smoked away. It was like he had a never-ending source of smokes.

"Saitou there is something else I have to tell you as well." Aoshi spoke after a short moment of silence between them. 

"Sounds interesting… You sound like your going to say you have become some rich artist who no one knows about." Aoshi faulted in his footsteps staring incredulously at his brother. Aoshi watched Saitou stop walking and turn to face him carrying his cup of coffee in his left hand.

"I'm a cop Aoshi, I know everything. Although what I would like to know is how come you haven't bought me a new car?" Aoshi shook his head mentally smacking himself from trying to hide such a thing from his brother. He was after all, the best detective in Tokyo and trying to hide something like that was really stupid of him. Aoshi began walking again, pushing on Saitou's back telling him to move on. 

"Do you want a car Saitou?" Aoshi spoke looking over at his brother. He watched a grin cross Saitou's usually impassive face and Aoshi rubbed his temple speaking once more.

"How much is this going to cost me?" An evil chuckle left Saitou's lips as he slapped his younger brother on the back, then locked him in a choking position for a couple of seconds, not caring about the stares they were receiving from onlookers.

"Just think of it as compensation for screwing me around for the past four years with crap presents." Aoshi escaped out of the lock easily and crossed his arms over his chest giving his brother the silent treatment for saying that. After a moment he did finally speak. 

"You keep this up brother and the only car you'll receive is a matchbox one." Aoshi glanced his narrowed eyes towards his brother seeing his hands were up in defeat, after he dumped the coffee in the nearby bin and he mumbled out his reply with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Hai, hai, hai…"

* * * *

Aoshi and Saitou sat in a restaurant having lunch together after taking Saitou's new car for a test drive down a deserted highway testing out how fast it could really go. After a short moment Aoshi handed Saitou a couple of things and waited for him to speak.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Saitou spoke looking at Aoshi's paintings. The restaurant only contained them at the moment and so it was safe for Aoshi to bring it out. Saitou's gold eyes stared accusingly over at his brother as he stared at the 'dead cop' one as he looked over it and then to the young woman crying tears of blood.

"Its what I saw in my mind Saitou. This is what scares me. This could happen to you if you aren't careful and this woman, could...no would be Tokio if she stayed with you."

"Thank you for the graphic detail little brother, but I'm not dying any time soon. Besides you make this out to be my future with Tokio and you have it all wrong, she isn't pregnant." Saitou spoke sarcastically only angering Aoshi even further.

"Just face the facts Saitou. If you die, she'll die! People that care for you will die on the inside as well. You have family, you have friends and you have Tokio so don't be or do anything stupid okay?" Saitou sat back in the chair placing the paintings back in Aoshi's bag. They had surprised him but the way Aoshi was speaking was ridiculous.

"What is it with you? I'm not going to die okay? I'm staying right here. Look, do you remember when I was shot the first time, the bullet narrowly missing my heart and the doctor said it was a miracle I had survived." Saitou watched Aoshi nod his head and he spoke once more.

"I was holding on by a thread Aoshi, but that thread was strong and thick not weak. I have a family that loves me and I owe mum and dad for putting up with me because I wasn't an easy child and neither were you. I have my loyal friends who stuck by me through everything, as do you. I also have this pain in the ass brother who'll keep cursing me even when I'm six feet under so I might as well stay alive to hear him do it. I have people I want to protect from harm and I'm not leaving this damn place until I am satisfied that I have fulfilled that." 

"But who'll protect you from the horrors of your work Saitou? Who'll keep you sa-" Aoshi stopped dead in his speech his brain finally collecting all the information together and making sense of it all.

"Now do you understand why I can't let her go?" Saitou spoke deadly serious, his eyes never leaving Aoshi's. Aoshi nodded his head and spoke once more.

"Are you ever going to tell her how you feel Saitou?" Saitou narrowed his eyes once more looking over at his brother. He had been thinking about it for a while but he knew he didn't have to say anything because Tokio would already know.

"I don't see how that concerns you little brother. Before you even say anything like that to someone like myself, you should take a long hard look in the mirror and say that again." Saitou watched Aoshi's eyebrows rise up as he stared over at him. A chuckle escaped Aoshi's lips as he held up his hands in defeat now and stood up paying for lunch. They both left the restaurant standing in front of it watching others walk by with there loved ones.

"The Shinomori brothers stand united together, both strong, independent and fearless man and yet when it comes to feelings towards two women we cower away becoming scared." Saitou spoke softly to his brother watching a man and a woman walk by, the young woman carrying their newborn child in her arms.

"That sounds really stupid." Aoshi replied back but he knew it was true, as did Saitou.

"So are you going to say anything to her?" Both Aoshi and Saitou replied asking each other the same question. They each smirked at each other for a few seconds then cast the eyes away mumbling…

"Perhaps one day…" Aoshi received a slap on the back from Saitou, hearing him speak once more then watched him walk off towards his car.

"Tokio knows in some way and she understands how difficult it is for me to say something like that, but at least she knows… You on the other hand need to get your head out of your ass and say something to Misao-chan before she runs off and finds someone better then you." Aoshi stuffed his hands in his pocket knowing he'd have to say something to Misao soon. They hadn't spent much time together in these past few days; Misao's attention was on Tokio and how miserable she looked because Saitou wasn't around. Aoshi shook his head of these thoughts knowing he needed to concentrate on painting more as Anika's store would be opening in a couple of days. He needed to finish off certain paintings to place in the store. Anika had only seen the beginning of some of his paintings and wanted to place them up. Three were not for sale but Aoshi had not told her just yet.

* * * *

Aoshi picked himself up some takeaway food knowing he'd be up all night finishing off some paintings as well as trying to finish the one he'd been doing for ages now.

"Let's go…" Aoshi mumbled to himself heading towards his apartment once more. He had a long night ahead of him, thoughts on his paintings and what Saitou said to him.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	25. Chapter 23

****

Authors Notes: Arigatoo to those who are reading and reviewing. It keeps me inspired and so I'll still write this ficcie. It shorter them my other chapters because I want the next to be longer and have all the information in it. Yes here it comes, its D-Day for Aoshi to tell Misao he is an artist, actually in a funny way, she has forced the issue upon him. You'll all understand in the next chapter...

I must write more on K & K as well as S & M (to lazy to write their names). T & E have disappeared also but I think I'll leave them alone. They are together, the way I intended it and that's that. Now…I finally write down the major drama in this series, but t can't come yet. I got so much to write before that and yet it's one of the main things that popped into my head at work…like 8 pages long…boy did my hand hurt! 

Well…I'm sure that's it and look out for an EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!! Coming soon to a chapter near you… *hehehehe* (What a lunatic…I know) I'll make sense soon…maybe…when I feel like typing again that is… Oh Mara-san and anyone else who is mildly interested, I'm about 3/4 away through my 'Lonely Widow' fanfic so be sure to watch out for that soon…

Ja Ne and don't forget to review! J 

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Aoshi walked slowly down the pathway heading for the nearest bus stop. He'd been painting for about 4 hours straight and knew that was enough. His 6 to 8 months long painting was finally finished that taking the straight four hours to do the finishing touches. Anika had been so pleased and practically choked him to death at how excited she was at finally seeing the end product. Aoshi had been up most of the night, having had about three hours sleep. Tomorrow Anika would be opening her store in the city and Aoshi thought he might casually walk around like an onlooker seeing how things went. Anika would be there, smiling joyously as ever, reporters around her asking questions on her latest stuff and the mystery 'AS' artist as Aoshi was known as. Anika would deny everything, saying she'd never met him or her face to face and that he or she only communicated through her agent, which happened to be her husband who seemed to skip out on the spotlight altogether. He was always away on business never having time for reporters.

Aoshi stopped to buy himself a drink, placing his painting bag on the ground and taking a drink of the cold water clenching his dry throat. 

"Aoshi?" Aoshi choked on the water, coughing slightly as he turned around to come face to face with…Misao! She was smiling brightly up at him, in her usual way and Aoshi cleared his throat, the water going down the wrong pipe making his eyes water! After a moment he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here Misao?" He tried sounding curious but to him he felt like he failed miserably. However, Misao blinked a couple of times and lifted her hand that was carrying a bag and what looked like clear containers packed with food.

"I'm walking to the Fugishita Warehouse. Tsubame asked me to deliver again and the only park I could find is just over there." Misao pointed across the road and then turned back to look up at him asking her own question.

"What are you doing here… Is that your bag?" Misao bent down having a look at it. She watched with slightly wide eyes as Aoshi snatched it up clutching it under his arm. His eyes cast away as though trying to figure out what to say but Misao spoke again a small smile crossing her lips.

"Aa, must be a surprise ne?" Misao peered up at him completely innocent and thinking it was something for her.

"Yes." Aoshi spoke back thanking the gods that Misao suspected it to be something like that. Aoshi watched Misao place her hands behind her back; the takeaway food bag going behind her as well and she stood on tiptoes looking up at him excitedly.

"So when do I get to see what it is?" Aoshi's hand crept up as his fingers brushed lightly over Misao's pink cheek smiling softly down at her.

"Iie, not for a while yet Misao." Aoshi watched her eyes pout cutely up at him. Aoshi clenched his jaw his strong sense of will not caving in to her. 

"You should go before these go cold." Aoshi spoke pointing to the food and watched as Misao nodded her head, slightly lifting up, her lips brushing against his and then she turned around racing off and heading further down the street. They weren't ones to express themselves so openly in front of others but somehow to Aoshi it felt right that people say him and Misao together. It would show others that they were together and that no guy could take his Misao-chan away from him. Aoshi began walking off, heading for the bus stop at the end of the street. He wasn't blind. He had noticed the stares Misao received from the many guys she passed and the ones she served at the Akabeko. Aoshi felt a little jealous as Misao spoke kindly to them, giving them her attention, but realised her eyes sparkled only for him, the sweet gentle smile no one saw, just for him. 

Aoshi sat down on the bench next to a young woman and child. The young woman was reading a novel whilst waiting for the bus and the child sat next to her looking around. Aoshi's eyes glanced down to stare at bright green ones as the young girl was looking up at him now. She had turned directly around to face him, crossing her legs and pursing her lips silently making a decision about the strange man that sat beside her. Aoshi peered at her through his long bangs, one eye closing and poking his tongue at the young girl for a quite second. She giggled happily finally finding her entertainment and poked her tongue back at him, both doing this numerous times. The young woman stopped reading for a moment to see what was happening and briefly smiled at Aoshi knowing everything was fine and went back to reading, her eyes occasionally glancing at him and her daughter.

"Watch closely…" Aoshi muttered out, turning to face the young girl slightly and performed an easy magic trick making a coin disappear. The young girl was utterly fascinated even though the coin was just hidden in the gap between his thumb and index finger. Aoshi had large hands being able to do this and the young girl clapped happily chanting 'more, more, more!' That was not possible however as the bus turned up. Aoshi glanced up to see it was not going into the city and kept seated as he watched the young woman get up her hand clasping the young girls as they boarded the bus. Aoshi's eyes followed them down the aisle until they sat at a window, the young child waving frantically at him, the mother smiling ever so slightly. A smile touched Aoshi's lips his hand lifting up as he waved goodbye. 

Minutes passed, Aoshi finally getting on the bus heading into the city. He noticed he received curious stares, some glancing down at his bag wanting to know what was inside it. Aoshi narrowed his eyes, staring back at the people and watched as they abruptly turned to face the front having been "caught" when they weren't even trying to hide their stares in the first place.

* * * *

Aoshi greeted Okina and walked upstairs and into his unit. He headed straight for the cluttered second room, unfinished pieces lying all over the floor or resting against the wall. The second painting in his three-piece series was on the easel. Aoshi sat on a stool, head tilted slightly looking over at it. He had a couple of ideas and thought he'd experiment with them. The first was done and now he needed to finish off this idea. Aoshi set to work, occasionally leaving the room hoping to get some inspiration from somewhere else in the unit.

* * * *

(Saitou Residence)

Saitou unlocked his front door walking inside and closed it quietly behind him. There was music coming from the lounge room and he made his way towards the doorway looking inside. Tokio lay on the battered couch singing softly with the women who was singing. Saitou rolled his eyes walking closer towards her. It always had to be something sappy. Tokio's eyes were closed, her lips moving in time with what the woman was saying and Saitou sat on the coffee table, one hand holding his head up as he stared down at Tokio listening to her soft voice. Saitou watched as the song died down, coming to an end and Tokio opened her eyes screaming in fright at seeing he was right in front of her. She sat up, her hand moving to her heart feeling the rapid beating of it.

"Mou Saitou! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Tokio spoke annoyingly and only received a smirk from her absent boyfriend. Tokio blushed lightly as she thought about that one word. She knew it had to be true now, but it was still a little embarrassing for her to admit and finally come to terms that her and Saitou were a couple now. She had waited a long time after all. Saitou was a stunning older man who could have any woman he wanted. He was cool, calm and collected and many females stared at him wanting to get his attention as they walked down the street. 

They all probably thought he was her older brother or something. Tokio began to seethe just thinking about it but was cut from her thoughts by Saitou placing something in her hands. She blinked up at him and then bent down opening it up to see a very impassive photo of him, a gold police badge with a small motto around it and the emblem and what not and of course his signature and the words - Detective Saitou Shinomori. 

"Wait here…" Saitou spoke once more and got up leaving the room for a moment. He came back into the lounge room to see Tokio was still looking down at his ID Badge and tracing her fingers over his photo. He sat back down on the coffee table getting Tokio's attention once more and placed a box on her lap. It was medium sized and Saitou nodded his head allowing Tokio to open it up. He watched silently as she brought out different bravery and honor medals as well as promotional letters he had received over the years. Also things from complete strangers thanking him for finding missing family members and friends and/or solving the mysteries of family members dying etc. He watched Tokio cringe slightly, as she stared at corpses. Saitou snatched them away knowing they weren't supposed to be in there. 

"This is who I am Tokio." Saitou spoke and watched her eyes glance up and widen as he brought out his guns, making sure all the bullets and clips were not in them. Tokio held one of the black guns in her hands, knowing these would have shot many criminals. She gave it back to him not liking that thought and what images it could bring into her mind and decided to keep sifting through the box. Saitou watched as Tokio pulled out a yellow envelope and opened it up to see x-ray photos. She blinked curiously at them holding them up to the light to have a better look. Her eyes glanced over at Saitou, watching as his hand came up to take her spare one and press it against his chest to where his scar lay of where the bullet entered his chest.

"Why do you keep them?" Tokio spoke, her eyes glistening with tears, as she never knew that Saitou was shot. Sure she had seen the scar on his chest and the one on his shoulder blade but she thought it was from Kyoto when he was a kid. She had heard the mischief he and Aoshi got up to when they were younger and thought nothing more of it. To think that she nearly lost him and she would have never experienced anything they shared together. Tokio tried blinking back her tears but was unsuccessful.

"It's a reminder of never to be so careless again." Saitou spoke in an instant. He watched Tokio nod her head in understanding and she shifted the box out of her lap and flung her arms around his neck holding him close. Saitou was a little shocked at her abruptness but shook his head, listening to Tokio's sniffles and mumbled softly into her hair.

"You cry too much, just like a woman. What happened to the feisty Tokio-chan I remember." A hiccup escaped her lips, Tokio's crying stopping as she wiped her eyes and pulled away looking up at Saitou. His eyes held determination, fully intent on saying something more and so Tokio waited.

"I am a cop Tokio, that is my profession, my work and I know I am good at it as well. There may be days were I won't be here, or I'll have to leave town for another part of Japan but I'll always return to Tokyo, to my home…here…with you. If you don't think you can be comfortable with this…I'll respect that and let you leave." Saitou couldn't believe he was saying this! He was intent on telling her to stay; telling her she had to be with him, that he couldn't let her go. Just like he said to Aoshi but once he was in front of her, that flew out of his mind and the decision to let her choose took over.

"Baka, of course I'm staying. It'll be hard, keeping this secret because I know if anyone found out, any of your enemies, they'll use me against you. That scares me, but having you here as my protection makes it all worth while. I'll learn to be patient because you'll always return to me…" Tokio spoke softly up at Saitou and wrapped him in another embrace. Saitou had sighed inwardly thanking the gods Tokio was being understanding and didn't make him choose between her and his career. Maybe he should give Aoshi some pointers on how to reveal his feelings to a certain weasel girl. Saitou was snapped out of his thoughts when Tokio spoke seductively into his ear. 

"Since you have been gone for nearly four days now Saitou-anata…you MUST make it up to me." A chuckle left Saitou's throat, his arms scooping Tokio up from the couch as he whispered ferally into her ear.

"Mmmm, I have a lot of time to make up for…"

* * * *

With only minutes passing by, the phone rang with Saitou and Tokio both groaning in annoyance. He rolled over picking it up and spoke gruffly into the phone.

"What?"

"Okami-san? What are you doing there?" Saitou sighed rolling onto his back and spoke dryly into the phone.

"This may come as a shook to you weasel girl, but I live here."

"Hahaha, you are so funny Saitou. Is Tokio-chan there?" Misao spoke sarcastically back at him. Saitou turned on his side, to look over at Tokio. She was still dressed but her clothes were rumbled and her hair out of its ponytail. 

"She's naked and tied up at the moment. She can't come to the phone." Saitou spoke. There was a loud 'WHAT!' on the other end and a smack coming from Tokio as she took the phone away from him and began a small conversation with Misao. Saitou rolled over on his side and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He'd not slept in his bed for days and on weeks where his cases dragged on and on he'd forget how comfortable it was. He could still hear Tokio's voice in the background, but it kept getting softer and softer…

* * * *

"Okay Misao-chan, I'll come with you tomorrow and we'll find Aoshi a present okay? 10am out the front of the Akabeko. See you tomorrow." Tokio clicked the phone off, being a cordless and placed it on the set of drawers closest to her.

"Now where were we anata?" Tokio spoke softly as she turned over lying down on the bed once more to come face to face with a broad back. Tokio blinked a couple of times thinking Saitou was teasing her until she sat up and looked over at his relaxed face and closed eyes. He'd fallen asleep. Tokio got off the bed moving around to watch him. He seemed so defenceless when he slept, so peaceful. Actually the thought finally hit Tokio that Saitou probably hadn't had a good nights rest in a long time and pressed her lips to his forehead, placed a spare blanket over him and got up to leave. She closed the curtains, keeping the room cool and dark, just the way he liked it. Tokio felt a little disappointment knowing her and Saitou weren't going to…she blushed and quickly left the room before her mind wandered even further. 

The box was still sitting on the couch, medals and paperwork everywhere. Tokio sat on the floor looking through it once more; her eyes examining where the bullets entered Saitou. The gods had smiled upon Saitou those days and Tokio was forever thankful to them. Her hands paused inches away from his two guns. The clips and two single bullets lay beside them. Tokio pulled her hands away, not wanting to touch them again. Once was enough for her.

Their Tokio sat, reading through the promotional letters, all of them being denied by Saitou. She thought it strange he hadn't taken them, but finally realised the higher you got the less you were out on the field and solving cases. Saitou seemed to like being in on the action. She shook her head placing everything in the box and closing the lid. Yes it was going to be hard for her, but this was just another step to take in her life, her journey with Saitou.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	26. Chapter 24

****

Authors Notes: Before continuing, just clearing a couple of things up. Now, 'Seb' and 'Mon' are two of Anika's children, the eldest ones and that's their nicknames. Well that's what Aoshi calls them anyway. They were born abroad and so have relatively…err…foreign names… 'Sebastian and Monique'. I'm going to let you in on a little secret here… Mon happens to have a crush on Aoshi, but he doesn't know this…and the poor girl will be devastated when she meets Misao! Look out for that soon…

Now there is a cute scene here…its sort of Misao's attempt at organising a date for herself and Aoshi now, her planning it all and guess who helps…Tokio! Isn't she wonderful? It won't be as extravagant as his, if you can call it that, but it'll be sweet and you'll never guess where it is either…not till you keep reading… It's the beginning of Misao finding out Aoshi's an artist!

Anywho I'm sure that's it now…oh and there is some drama in this…way at the end…but all won't be revealed until the following chapter after this one…which I haven't thought of yet…

Ja Ne…

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Aoshi woke abruptly from his half sleep when he heard the ringing of his mobile phone. He sat up from his bed and turned on the lamp, blinking a few times at the brightness and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello…" Aoshi mumbled out yawning loudly and his right hand came up brushing through his messy hair. 

"You sound tired." Anika spoke joyously into the phone as she always did. She was drinking coffee and walking around her house in her bathrobe. She loved openings of her stores and couldn't wait to see the crowds. She'd been so used to them ever since she started off and so reporters and hordes of fans didn't bother her. Not like how it bothered Aoshi. He felt as though they were judging him by what he painted and not finding out about the real him. Although Anika thought it strange he thought that way when he wouldn't really give people a chance to find out about him. Aoshi mumbled something she couldn't understand and spoke once more.

"I got your parcel at 5am this morning. Thank you for waking me up."

"I was standing outside for nearly ten minutes with no answer. So I dumped it near the door hoping you'd get it before you left for your big opening. Where was Seb and Mon?" Aoshi spoke more clearly now. 

"Oh probably around the city somewhere. You know those two, always trying to get into clubs even though many bouncers know who they are and know they don't have ID to get in."

"Sounds like them…" Aoshi chuckled lightly getting out of his bed and heading for the main room.

"Are you still in bed?" Anika asked incredulously as though not thinking about all the work he put into last night at finishing his paintings. 

"No…I'm out jogging. I have this sudden burst of energy which I FORGOT to use last night while I was up finishing off MY paintings JUST for you." Aoshi spoke dryly, plonking down on one of the stools at the kitchen bench and yawning once more.

"So, shall you be coming to have a look today?" Anika spoke, her fingers crossing behind her back. She knew Aoshi wouldn't confess as being the new and up coming artist that he already was. Instead he'd be an interested onlooker, so to speak.

"Maybe…" Aoshi left off not saying anything more. Anika knew this to be a back off sign and so she decided not to press any further. She walked into the lounge room to kiss her two youngest children good morning as they had pounded down the stairs heading straight for the television to watch cartoons. Aoshi could hear her mumbling slightly and then heard two very loud and very awake voices yelling into the phone.

"MORNING UNCLE AOSHI!" The seven-year-old twins spoke. Aoshi shook his head, moving the mobile away from his ear. It was so early, how could they be so cheerful at this time of day? Anika pulled the phone away from the two youngsters and let them watch cartoons as she spoke once more.

"I better get myself ready, I'm already running behind the schedule I made for myself. Since you don't want to make an appearance could you look after the twin terrors for me?"

"Sure…I'll be over soon…" Aoshi spoke hanging up his mobile and walking towards his bathroom to shower.

* * * *

(Fugishita Mansion)

Aoshi was walking up the pathway heading through the front garden when he heard the front door burst open, two children running out heading straight for him and Anika locking her door racing towards her car, his paintings under her arm. Aoshi caught the energetic twins lifting them up to place them over his shoulders as he walked towards Anika speaking to her.

"Those aren't for sale." She turned to look at him, waving him off with her hand and getting in her car.

"Anika…No sale…I mean it." Aoshi spoke once more, his eyes staring intently into hers and she sighed nodding her head agreeing for once. She blew a kiss to her children and reversed out of the yard and drove off in her BMW. Aoshi placed Momiji and Shinshi back on their feet, his hands on hips as he looked down into brown eyes staring innocently up at him.

"The park?" Aoshi questioned and watched them nod there heads affirmatively. Aoshi bent down, Shinshi getting on his shoulders for a ride as he always did and then he picked Momiji up, placing her on his hip as he walked off. They chatted a mile a minute telling him what they had been doing since he hadn't seen them for about a month. Aoshi got every second piece of information both of them talking way too fast for him to comprehend everything.

"Mama said we got to meet her at the store at noon Uncle Aoshi." Shinshi spoke, his hands moving down to cup Aoshi's chin and lifting his head up wanting to look down at him. Aoshi gave the young boy a lob-sided smile and nodded his head. So typical that Anika would say something like that. Now he had no choice but to go to the actual store. Anika would intend on taking her kids out to lunch making him drop them off and forcing him to come in and "have a look around". 

* * * *

Hours had passed, Aoshi finally making his way towards 'The Mind's Eye'. Aoshi shook his head, as he still couldn't believe Anika changed her shop names to this. It had been his dream that he'd have his own shop with the sign reading 'The Minds Eye'. Of course, he would hardly ever be at the office, probably at some ungodly hour placing paintings on the walls and then leaving to let his assistant take care of everything. Aoshi knew he'd still love to teach with Kenshin. A smirk crossed his lips as he could see himself and Kenshin with canes or wheelchairs and STILL teaching! Aoshi lost that train of thought as he rounded the corner but stopped dead in his tracks making Shinshi and Momiji stop as well as he watched two females walk out of the store. One was carrying a big parcel under her arm. Aoshi backed up a little, when they stopped and hid behind the wall waiting for a few seconds. He looked around noticing Misao and Tokio's figures walking off in the distance. Aoshi sighed in relief and looked down seeing two pairs of very confused brown eyes looking up at him. They each held flowers for their mother as Aoshi bought some because he knew Anika was not going to be pleased about the 'No Sale' on his three paintings. It was a peace offering after all.

Aoshi took a deep breath walking inside to see the place jam packed with reporters and general fans wanting to ask Anika questions about her latest artworks and of course the mystery artist. He listened as she "received" the latest work on her doorstep early his morning. It appeared Anika was telling them the truth but just leaving out Aoshi altogether. 

"MAMA!" Momiji and Shinshi yelled at the same time waving at her from a distance. Aoshi had picked them up knowing this was easier. They were waving the flowers at her, the reporters falling silent as Aoshi made his way over towards her. Momiji and Shinshi were completely oblivious to the photos being taken of them. They were more excited about giving her the flowers they picked out rather then anything else. Aoshi stepped up as Momiji held his hand dragging him with her towards her mother. Anika smiled, secretly thanking him for coming but not wording it out loud. 

"Mrs Fugishita, who is this young man?" A reporter had yelled out and Aoshi watched nervously as they all turned to face him wanting an answer. Aoshi was blankly looking back at them as though daring them to ask again, but inside he was pacing the floor on what to say.

"Why this is my children's nanny." Anika spoke loudly, grabbing their attention once more. Aoshi had been taken aback by her response but thanked the gods she had a plan, but really…the nanny! Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance at the profession she picked for him. Although why would he be complaining though? Anika hadn't let on that he was an artist, because then they would be firing questions at him.

"Young man, what is she like? What are her children like? Do you work at her house? What is your name?" Aoshi blinked at the young man asking him these questions. He was obviously just an up and coming reporter and a damn nosy one at that. His question were flat out what he wanted to know and although Aoshi was determined to tell him to take a hike he finally made a small statement hopefully getting them off his back.

"Mrs Fugishita is a very kind woman who has a very strong passion for painting. She is very independent and quite strong and she'll fight for what she wants. I've been to her house many times and I must say, it is very spacious." There were a couple of nods and a few laughs as some reporters took notes while others recorded his voice. Aoshi placed a hand on Momiji's head and the other on Shinshi's and spoke once more.

"As for the twin terrors…they're pretty good." Aoshi smirked as they looked up at him and placed a bright smile on their faces and hugged his legs, reported taking photos, Aoshi's face impassive as ever now as they snapped shots of him. He knew he was going to have his face on the paper with the children and there would be a small spill about him being the 'nanny'. He frowned thinking what Misao would do if she actually read it! 

"And what is your name?" The young man spoke again. Aoshi narrowed his eyes knowing this guy would not shut up if he didn't say something.

"Shinomori…excuse me…" Aoshi stepped out of the "limelight" and began walking around pretending to be an interested onlooker. He noticed some of his works had 'sold' simples on them as well as 'please hold'. The opening of the store had been a real hit. His darkest work gone, someone having bought them and taken them already. Most of Anika's paintings had been sold already but would be picked up after the store was closed. Aoshi knew he was being watched and sat down at a chair looking at the one he did of Suzume and Ayame running through the sunflower meadow. Only minutes passed and this reporter guy was sitting beside him and rather too close for Aoshi's liking. Aoshi moved away and standing up once more liking his space and began walking around, the reporter following him.

"Can I help you?" Aoshi spoke annoyingly at the shorter man with black-blue hair. Aoshi raised an eyebrow as he smiled "sweetly" up at him and flipped open his notebook and finally spoke.

"You must be related to Detective Shinomori of the Tokyo Police." He spoke confidently his eyes never leaving Aoshi's semi-hidden ones.

"No, we are of no relation." Aoshi spoke back without even blinking and watched the young man nod. Aoshi began walking away to look at other paintings, his jaw clenching as the reporter followed his every move.

"But your name…"

"It's my first." Aoshi interrupted stopping to look at one of Anika's pieces of work. She was into black and white chalk drawings, coming from her background and placed a few in. They never got sold, them being too 'strange' for the liking's of her fans. 

"That seems strange…" He mumbled out, obviously thinking Aoshi couldn't hear him but Aoshi finally spoke, his eyes glancing down to scan his name on the reporter badge and then fixing and icy stare into his blue eyes.

"Look who's talking…Kamatari…" Auras were rising but both men stopped when there was an audible clearing of the throat behind thm. Anika stood there, her children beside her as she spoke to Aoshi.

"Its time for them to have some lunch and could you take them home. They must have a small sleep." Aoshi nodded his head, knowing he owed her big for interrupting him and this so called 'Kamatari' guy. Aoshi could tell this guy wasn't satisfied with his answers and he also knew this wouldn't be the last he'd see of him. Aoshi walked off with Momiji and Shinshi asking him to take the to the Akabeko for lunch. Aoshi silently agreed wanting some peace and headed off in that direction.

* * * *

(Okina Apartments - 6pm)

t had been a long day for Aoshi and all he wanted was to take a shower and go to bed. Aoshi hadn't seen that reporter guy for the rest of the day but he'd "run" into him again. Momiji and Shinshi played throughout the afternoon, having a swim in the pool, while Aoshi watched and spoke to Seb and Mon. They had visited the store earlier in the morning before the rush came and wondered around. They knew about Aoshi as well, but Anika said they could be trusted and so Aoshi thought it was fine. Seb had joked about the cruelty of his dedicated painting to Saitou. Aoshi tried explaining that it wasn't him and instead gave up and walked off getting Momiji and Shinshi out of the pool and upstairs to shower. Mon had been silent the whole time and instead watched him for some unknown reason to Aoshi. He shrugged his shoulders not thinking anything about it and kept on with his newest job of being the nanny.

"Good Evening Aoshi." Okina spoke as Aoshi opened the glass doors and waved at him wanting to head for the lift to go to the unit. 

"This is for you Aoshi." Okina spoke his hand occupied by a plain white piece of paper. Aoshi took it nodding his head silently and opened it up to read it:

__

'Go upstairs and have a shower.' 

Aoshi headed for the stairs and towards his unit doing exactly what the note said. He knew it to be Misao's writing, it never changing as she got older. It was always neat and tidy, almost perfect with no mistakes at all. 

Many minutes passed as Aoshi showered and walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He noticed another note on his bed and opened it up to read it:

__

'Put some clothes on.' 

Aoshi shook his head but did so and opened his wardrobe noticing a black shirt hanging up with a dark blue dragon on the pocket. This was definitely new as he'd never seen it before. Pinned to the shirt was another piece of paper reading:

__

'Go to the kitchen bench when dressed.' Aoshi was now rather intrigued at this game Misao was playing. Aoshi was finally dressed in comfy black trousers and placed the shirt on, but not doing up the buttons as he made his way over towards the kitchen bench. Aoshi stared down at what seemed to be a glass of red wine and a thornless rose bud with a white note wrapped around the stem. Aoshi unrolled it and scanned his eyes over the writing:

__

'Come to the roof.'

Aoshi picked up the glass and the rose making his way out of the unit and up the stairs heading towards the roof. He hadn't bothered with shoes and had only managed to do up two buttons on his shirt. The door to the roof was slightly ajar; Aoshi pushing it open and catching the breeze as it blew by, his wet bangs sprinkling water on his face and shirt.

"About time you showed up." Aoshi turned his head to look over at Misao. She was silhouetted by the sunset behind her making her glow. She wore a plain black evening dress, her hair clipped up on top of her head, with bits falling to her shoulders. A small smile was on her maroon coloured lips, one of her hands holding her black sandals as she stood bare foot, while the other held a glass of wine. Aoshi watched as Misao began walking towards him and bent his head watched as she took the rose from his left hand.

"That's so sweet…Thank you Aoshi…" Misao spoke looking up at him, her eyes dancing as she was only joking. Aoshi replied with a small smile of his own and let Misao lead him to a small picnic blanket she had set up on the roof with a takeaway dinner as well. Aoshi squeezed her hand silently thanking her for doing this and Misao sat down on the blanket with Aoshi doing the same. 

"I thought it my turn to surprise you Aoshi." Misao spoke looking up at him, her cheeks a faint pink as Aoshi's eyes had not left her for a single moment.

"On tonight's menu we have Makimachi Misao's best cooking of all…Akabeko…alfresco style… So shall we eat?" Misao spoke happily looking into Aoshi's blue-green eyes. Her smile widened when she heard a soft chuckle leave his lip as he nodded his head bringing out the plates while Misao took of the lids.

* * * *

A couple of hours passed, Aoshi and Misao having cleaned up and headed for his apartment for coffee. Misao said she had something for him there and so Aoshi opened the door letting Misao in first. He watched as she walked towards his room and he entered the kitchen area to put the kettle on. Aoshi moved over to the couch and sat down as Misao yelled for him to do so. He closed his eyes as well, letting Misao play her small game. 

"Okay…OPEN!" Misao yelled excitedly. Aoshi opened his eyes and what he saw in front of him nearly made him faint. It was 'Ocean Sunset' his most longest painting he had done. Aoshi finally realised that was the painting that had been missing this afternoon. In all his life he would never have thought Misao would buy it. It was after all, very expensive!

"Isn't it beautiful Aoshi! I bought it just for you!" Misao spoke joyously waiting for his reaction. This had taken Aoshi about 6 to 8 months to finish all of the fine details that were put into it. He had done two of them, this being the most time consuming off all. Aoshi remembered having moments were he'd stay up all night working on small sections an then it would be weeks before he'd want to face it again. A few of his paintings had one him awards but Anika said this year this one would get him the most, although he would never collect them himself. Aoshi stared at the painting, running his eyes over every detail. The painting was in complete watercolour. He remembered never answering his mobile and sometimes forgetting to eat as he stewed over what colours to use. There were after all many types of tubes of watercolour to choose from. Aoshi had used about 20 to 30 just on this one painting. He was trying to get different shades of reds, oranges and yellows of the sunset running into the thunderclouds. He was blending them into the clouds and had a hard time doing so…

The ocean had many types of blues, greens and occasionally black was thrown in to get a darker effect as well. This one painting Aoshi had done had a complete folder full of sketches, drawings and examples of how he wanted to blend different colours. He started at the very beginning drawing different cloud shapes, moving into the sun and trying to catch different waves as well. Actually Aoshi remembered travelling to the beach numerous times to take photos of sunsets with and without clouds as well as catching different types of waves. Some of the photos had been quite excellent and he had sold them also. This whole folder was like a damn encyclopedia into a part of his mind and no one had ever seen it.

Aoshi did have to compliment himself. The painting had turned out better then he hoped for. He thought he had ruined it many times but the gods had been on his side as he had created a large masterpiece. To think Misao had bought it just for him was shocking but very sweet of her. The fact was…he already had one. How the hell was he ging to explain that? Aoshi watched with slightly wide eyes as tears filled Misao's as he had said nothing about the gift she bought him.

"You…you don't like it…" Misao spoke brokenly as she placed the painting on the ground, leaning it against the coffee table. Her hands came up over her face trying to cover up the hurt she was feeling right now. Aoshi's eyes had widened even more as he listened to Misao's muffled voice, each word ripping into his heart.

"I wanted…I wanted you to have something wonderful, something I thought was absolutely beautiful. To me it didn't matter how much it cost…it only mattered that I gave it to the one person closest to me in my heart. I know you'll think it's just some stupid painting, but to me it meant more then that. I felt the emotions within it…" With that spoken, Misao sobbing softly as she couldn't say anything else as she lowered herself to the carpet crying into her hands. Aoshi sat on the floor, looking over at a shaking Misao.

"Gomen nasai Misao-chan… I love the painting and I thank you for buying it, but there is one small problem…" Aoshi whispered softly to her knowing there was no other way in explaining himself. He'd just have to flat out tell her who he was. Aoshi moved Misao's hands away, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She sniffled slightly and watched, as Aoshi stood moving towards a draw near the television. Aoshi brought out some keys unlocking it and pulled out a thick folder.

"I've never showed this to anyone Misao…nor does anyone besides Aoshi and a couple for other people know about the other half of my secret life. I've been thinking for many weeks of whether I should tell you…and now is the time to come clean." Aoshi moved back over, sitting in front of her once more and placed the heavy folder in her hands. He listened to a gasp escape Misao lips when she opened it up staring down at the tile inside…Ocean Sunset…the title of the painting she bought and scribbled under that was: _created by Aoshi Shinomori._

"Oh my god… Misao had mumbled out as she flipped through the folder having a look. This was Aoshi's thoughts right from the word go of when he first thought of it. Misao's eyes glanced up when she heard the closing of a door and watched Aoshi move over and flip the painting around. It was identical to the one she bought but a little rougher, almost as though it were completed in a hurry just so he could see what it as like.

"You're…'AS'?" Misao had asked softly as though someone where bugging the apartment. She watched with wide eyes as Aoshi nodded his head once in agreement. Aoshi observed as Misao smiled finally being one of the few people that found out the true identity of a very popular artist. In a matter of seconds though Aoshi watched her frown, her eyes pouting at him, silently asking him why he never told her.

"I didn't want you changing your opinion of me. Our friendship is very important to me and if that were ever effected by this…I wouldn't be able to handle that…" Aoshi tried reasoning with Misao. He was waiting for the huge scream that he thought he would be receiving but instead Misao's hand caressed his left cheek lovingly as she stared endlessly into his eyes and spoke with a small smile on her lips.

"I've known you since I was little Aoshi, so no matter who you are and what you become you'll always be Aoshi Shinomori to me. The bestest friend Misao could ever have and the guy who groped her in training."

"Hey that was an accident!" Aoshi spoke loudly, a bit of his child self-coming out in him once more. He was letting the younger self be known once more reminding him and Misao of the events that occurred in the past. 

"Sure it was… Just face it, everyone one of you guys wanted a feel." Misao spoke smugly, her hands crossing over her chest as though she had won. Misao squealed lightly, falling to the carpet with a soft thud as Aoshi pushed her over. Misao's wide blue eyes stared up into darker blue-green ones as Aoshi leaned over her, his face moving down, his lips softly caressing hers. A small moan escaped Misao's lips, her breath catching as Aoshi kissed her more deeply, her heartbeat growing faster as she was frightened and rather anxious to see what would happen next. 

Aoshi slowly stopped kissing Misao, not wanting to loose his control. The cent of Misao's hair and her perfume was an intoxicating drug to him and he was having side effects! Aoshi leaned back watching Misao passion-glazed eyes flicker open to stare up at him in slight disappointment but also happily as he didn't go any further. Aoshi sighed a little knowing now that Misao was just as hesitant as he was to try anything more. It seemed to him they both didn't want to ruin anything between them and for now this was enough. Aoshi got up helping Misao up, her hand still in his as he led her into the spare room finally showing her all his unfinished work. Misao looked around, noticing it was quite messy and rather cluttered, something very rare coming from Aoshi. Misao was tugged to a corner of the room, being able to look over everything as she leaned against Aoshi's chest sitting in between his legs and a blanket draped over the both of them. Misao sighed, her eyes closing as she mumbled out her question.

"Does Saitou know?" Aoshi wrapped his arms securely around Misao's small form and softly spoke into her ear.

"How do you think he got that car." Aoshi smiled as a small giggle left Misao lips. Aoshi began talking, allowing Misao her request for him to talk about the paintings in the room and how it all began. 

* * * *

Misao was walking down the street humming softly to herself. She had acted like a small child the other night, but finally she understood. Aoshi was an artist, but not just any artist; he was the mysterious 'AS'. That thought made her giggle a little. To think she was…could she say dating…a famous and a very secretive artist at that! Misao smiled to herself aimlessly passing other people as she walked down the street. Nothing would ever ruin this moment for her. Aoshi and her had spoken long into the night and when Misao had awoken that morning she was still amongst his paintings in the spare room. What made her even warmer then ever, Misao lightly blushing as she made her way through the thick crowd was the fact she had fallen asleep listening to Aoshi tell her stories about his paintings and the fact he didn't want to disturb her slumber was just so…so Aoshi. He was really sweet and gentle no matter how distance and quiet he seemed at times. 

"Isn't it terrible about Kyoto?" Misao was cut from her thoughts as what a passer-by said. She turned to look back at them watching as the elder man and woman kept walking, Misao unable to hear anything else above the chattering of the large crowd. Misao pushed her way through the crowd even further and made it to a newspaper stand. Her eyes grew wide, a hand coming up to place over her mouth to conceal her gasp. Her teary eyes were fixed on a newspaper…and then she picked it up running off without paying as she raced towards the Okina Apartments. Aoshi would have to know about this right away. Misao eyes kept glancing down at the front page:

"EARTHQUAKE SHATTERS KYOTO!"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 


	27. Chapter 25

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Misao burst through the doors of the Okina Apartments ignoring Okina all together and ran straight for the stairs heading up to Aoshi's apartment. Once there she banged furiously on the door until it opened to see a half-clothed Aoshi with wet hair. 

"Read this!" Misao thrust the paper into Aoshi's hands and pushed past him heading for the television. Aoshi closed the door with his foot his eyes never leaving the large title on the paper. He sat down on the coffee table behind Misao as she flipped through the channels and found one with a reporter talking about the earthquake. Misao gasped in horror, photos of shattered homes, buildings, damaged cars by uprooted trees and fallen light posts.

__

'To the late breaking news in Kyoto, officials have stated power lines and phone lines have been cut for hours and they have no idea on how many days the city will be without power. Hospitals throughout Kyoto are on backup power and were lucky not to be severely damaged like other homes and buildings located in and around the city. Emergencies Services are stretched to the limit with volunteer aid workers from all over Japan coming to help late on this afternoon and tonight. It is not known just how many people have lost their lives in the earthquake and the damage towards the city will run into the millions. This is truly a tragic day for all of Japan. I'll be back with more news in half an hour.'

*Knock Knock*

Aoshi got up from the coffee table and opened his door to see Saitou standing there with Tokio beside him. 

"Have you seen the news?" Saitou spoke, Aoshi lifting it up for Saitou to see. He let them in, Tokio making her way over to the television and sat beside Misao, her arm wrapping around her friend's shoulder.

"Do you know anything?" Aoshi spoke to his brother waving him to sit down. Saitou's eyes shifted to the very worried females sitting on the floor and finally answered.

"I'm travelling to Kyoto as soon as possible. I've been ordered by my superiors to investigate on the damage of Kyoto as well as to try and determine how many people have died. I came here to ask if weasel wanted to come with me." Misao turned around hearing her 'nickname' and what Saitou had said.

"What about Tokio?" Misao asked in a small voice.

"My family was not in town Misao and I think you should go. Saitou will be there to investigate and to check on his family so Aoshi won't need to go either." Misao looked up at Aoshi to see him nod his head in agreement. She stood up, Tokio following with her and clasping her hand lightly in encouragement.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Misao asked Saitou and he stood up fishing around in his pockets for his cigarettes but couldn't find any.

"We can leave now weasel girl, but it won't be a pretty sight. Do you understand?" Saitou asked just making sure she was ready for Kyoto. Misao nodded her head and Saitou headed for the door with Tokio jogging after him, leaving Misao and Aoshi alone.

"I better go…" Misao spoke absently and started walking towards the opened door but Aoshi grabbed Misao's wrist stopping her from doing so. Her head jerked up looking into dark blue-green eyes and to Misao's horror her cheeks turned a light pink when Aoshi caressed his fingers down her cheek. Aoshi didn't really know what to say at a time like this and all he did was tug on Misao's hand a little harder and she stepped closer, her arms encircling his waist as she rested her head against his bare chest.

"I feel something is wrong Aoshi…I know something has happened."

"Aa Misao, as do I." Aoshi whispered back his arms going around her for a brief moment. There was a yell of compliant coming from the lift, as it was Saitou telling Misao to hurry up or he was going without her. Misao quickly kissed Aoshi once on the lips and raced out of the apartment, her braid trailing behind her. Aoshi sat back down on the coffee table, hands resting on his knees as his head was bent staring down at the carpet. His head jerked up when there was a soft knock on the door and Tokio stood there with a carry bag over her shoulder.

"Would you like some company?" She spoke and stepped into the apartment but still relatively close to the door.

"Sure…" Aoshi replied a lob-sided smile crossing his lips and then Tokio shut the door behind her and walked further inside.

* * * *

(Somewhere on the highway heading towards Kyoto)

"We are heading straight for Kyoto?" Misao asked after a long time of silence. Her passenger window was down; a cool breeze blowing over her face but mainly it was down because of Saitou's smoking.

"Is there some place you wanted to stop weasel?" Saitou asked.

"I'd like to buy flowers." Misao replied and earned a side-glance from Saitou. His cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth as he spoke once more.

"You fearing the worst weasel?" He watched Misao shake her head as she stared out the open window. Saitou realised he wasn't going to receive an answer so the car was quiet once more.

"I know something is wrong and it will be horrible, just looking at Kyoto. If I feel someone close, who has passed away…I want to honor them by presenting them with a gift." 

"You could be buying a lot Misao." Saitou replied instantly.

"When I run out of flowers I'll pray for their souls." Saitou kept quiet after hearing Misao say that. He planted his foot down on the accelerator to get to the nearest town for Misao.

* * * *

(Himura Residence)

"So you can't even call any of your family to see if they are alright?" Kaoru spoke to Tokio and Aoshi. Kenshin came in holding a tray and placed it on the coffee table making coffee for everyone. 

"My family were out of town so I am lucky that I don't have to worry about them. It's just so horrible for others to go through the pain of seeing and hearing about loved ones dying." Tokio replied a small smile crossing her lips thanking Kenshin for making her tea.

"Do you think your family is okay Aoshi?" Kaoru spoke looking over at him as he sat on the carpet silently playing with Misao-chan. She was giggling away not really knowing what was going on. After a short moment of silence Aoshi finally replied.

"I hope so. Misao and I spoke about something was wrong in Kyoto, I felt there was something wrong and so did she. The worst part about all of this is…I don't feel it is my family but…"

"Misao's?" Kenshin asked softly placing his own tea back on the coffee table. He heard Aoshi sigh lightly and he turned his head to face the others speaking once more.

"Yes, I believe so. I don't really know how I can feel this way except maybe because I know the Makimachi's so well and I grew up with all of them, but I sense someone has…died…" Tokio and Kaoru gasped in surprise, unshed tears glistening in there eyes. Kaoru had never met any of Misao's family of Aoshi's, besides Saitou, but just the pain of losing a family member is horrifying. She knew it all too well, loosing her mother to a car accident and her father died just before Misao-chan was born. True she was not close to her parents because they weren't really around to care for her. Her friends' mothers had even taken turns in letting her stay with them having sympathy for the poor young girl. After all it wasn't her fault her family was…screwed up. Finding about the deaths of both parents was shocking to say the least but Kaoru felt no pain until a year later. She had not cried at their funerals, her mind and body telling her not to have sympathy for the people who didn't want her. Instead once she arrived home she go upstairs and cry into her husbands arms, he coaxing her to let out her anger, sadness and frustration so he could catch her.

"I'm going for a walk." Aoshi spoke abruptly and stood up walking out the lounge room and out the main door heading down the street.

"I hope what Aoshi said isn't true." Tokio spoke picking up the cup of tea and taking another sip.

"Usually what Aoshi is thinking comes true…and I fear that what he has stated today and many other things in the past month will happen…the poor man will need my help." Kenshin eyes lifted up staring into blue and brown questioning eyes. He placed on a sheepish grin waving off what he said as mere rambling and headed for the kitchen mumbling something about making lunch. 

* * * *

(Hours pass - Kyoto…)

"Oh Kami-sama…" Misao mumbled softly looking out the window of all the concrete rubble of broken building and houses. Trees were uprooted, light posts were torn down, and litter was everywhere. Misao could hear the faint noises of sirens obviously coming from ambulances, police and fire engines.

Saitou stopped the car, as there was a roadblock with policemen lining the road not allowing anyone to pass through. Saitou stepped out of the car quietly telling Misao to stay inside. 

"Sorry sir you cannot pass." One officer spoke his hand moving up placing it on Saitou's shoulder. Saitou stared across at the man and flipped open his badge watching them read his name. Saitou walked through the barrier without any further interruptions and surveyed the area. It was…there wasn't even a word he could come up with. Numerous body bags already lined the street, a few smaller then usual signifying the death children. Saitou turned hearing the passenger side door close and watched Misao run over, flowers in hand and heading for the body bags. 

"Miss you can't go in there!" One officer spoke moving after her but Saitou gripped his hand silently telling him to let her go. The officers watched, as did Saitou as Misao placed a flower on 10 body bags. Tears cascaded freely down her cheeks, her sadness and remorse for complete strangers.

"Saitou?" Misao spoke in a small whisper facing him and he nodded his head heading for the car. The police moved the barriers away letting Saitou drive through and Misao got in the other side staying quiet. Saitou headed down the deserted street each time stopping when they got to another road block, questioning the police officers and letting Misao get out and place more flowers on the body bags. Misao was running out quickly and they hadn't even come close to a hospital yet.

"Lets go weasel." Saitou spoke and Misao hopped in once more as they headed towards one of the main hospitals in Kyoto.

"Look at all these people…" Misao whispered softly and got out of the car when Saitou stopped. People were crowded outside, nurses moving quickly around to heck up on the more seriously bleeding patients…the lucky ones that had escaped. There were screaming kids crying 'I want my mummy', but they were either unconscious, in surgery or dead.

"I'm staying to help Saitou. You better start your investigation, but if you find any word of my family, please come back and tell me." Misao spoke watching Saitou nod his head and then she raced off offering her services. Saitou got back in his car heading off once more.

* * * *

Saitou pulled up at another hospital watching an ambulance pass him and the brakes screech as they came to a stop. Two ambulance officers got out and opened the back door. Saitou could hear sniffling and watched as two young girls got out of the ambulance following the officers wheeling in another patient.

"Father…" Saitou spoke closing the door to his car and jogging over to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. As he moved closer he could hear his younger sisters speak to their father.

"Tochan? Tochan you can't go to sleep." Ayame spoke softly, her tiny hand gripping onto some of his fingers as it dangled down from the stretcher bed.

"We have to go find mama tochan." Suzume-chan also chided in. Saitou kneeled behind them haring every word they spoke and placed his larger hands on top of their heads. To have these two young girls and all other children experience an earthquake as extensive as what this one had been was just awful. They turned around, there brown eyes red from crying and they threw themselves into Saitou's arms crying more.

"Saitou-niisan! We were so scared!" They spoke simultaneously. Saitou watched as Suzume-chan lifted up her head speaking once more.

"We were just playing outside and then the ground was shaking and tochan came to get us but we kept running around. Then the tree and tochan…it was terrible!" Suzume-chan buried her head into Saitou' chest his arms encircling around his sisters as he spoke once more.

"Where is kachan?"

"We don't know…" Ayame-chan whispered against him. Saitou stood up placing Ayame and Suzume on the stretcher at the end and spoke once more then turning around to leave the hospital.

"Stay here and I'll be right back."

"Musuko?" Saitou turned back around looking down into tired gold eyes. Saitou bent down slightly, a very rare side of him coming out as a gentle smile crossed his lips seeing his father awake.

"Saitou? You look pale. Have you been eating and sleeping properly." Saitou shook his head at his father and replied instantly.

"You are unbelievable… What about mother? Where is she?" 

"She is fine Saitou…she's working at Kyoto Central Hospital." Saitou nodded his head getting Ayame and Suzume-chan off of the stretcher as a doctor came along to have a look at him.

"What about the Makimachi's father? Do you know where they are?" Saitou asked again.

"We'll have to take a look at that leg Mr Shinomori." The doctor spoke wheeling Saitou, Ayame and Suzume-chan's father away. 

"Try Central Hospital…" He spoke softly and lightly waved at the smiling girls, as they knew he was okay now. Saitou bent down once more and spoke while cupping their cheeks.

"I've got to go for a bit, but you make sure you stay here and keep an eye on tochan okay?" He watched as they nodded their heads and a nurse came over taking their hands and leading them to another area to wait. Saitou nodded his head and turned around racing out of the hospital heading back towards Kyoto Central Hospital. 

* * * *

(Kyoto Central Hospital)

"Quick! This man needs a doctor!" A woman spoke and a couple of nurses raced over helping him into the hospital. Misao turned around knowing that voice and watched the older woman wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Mrs Shinomori?" Misao spoke walking over and the elder woman looked up placing a smile on her lips.

"Misao? My you have matured in these past weeks. How have you been? Is my son fairing well?" Misao was unable to answer as they watched another ambulance pull up and two ambulance officers got out and yelled for assistance.

"We have internal bleeding over here." Misao watched with wide eyes as a young woman was wheeled into the main doors of the hospital and a young man looking very shocked and distraught followed slowly behind in some sort of daze. Misao squinted her eyes slightly and then they opened wide yelling out to the young man and running over to him.

"KURO!" He looked around and found Misao running towards him. He clasped her hand and they raced inside heading for the doctor who was coming out of the room they had wheeled Omasu into.

"You are relatives of this young woman?" He spoke staring over at Misao and Kuro.

"I'm her sister and this is my sister's boyfriend, soon to be fiance!"

"She had internal bleeding and we need to operate straight away."

"What about the baby?" Misao yelled frantically not caring who heard her.

"There is a small chance she could loose it, but if we don't operate, we'll loose her as well." This was one straightforward doctor! Misao stared at Kuro, whom nodded his head and Misao spoke once more.

"You have our permission to go ahead." He turned around walking back into the room and closing the door. Kuro's hands rested lightly on Misao's shoulders squeezing them once as he mumbled he was going for a walk. Misao watched his retreating back and sat on the floor leaning her back against the wall and waited.

* * * *

(Outside Kyoto Central Hospital)

Saitou was pushing his way through the crowd needing to get inside to see someone about locating his mother. He didn't have to go far when he heard his name being called out.

"Saitou? What are you doing here?" Saitou turned around seeing his mother standing there, looking like she was having a five-minute break. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and the other was occupied by…a cigarette! He walked over, eyeing the cigarette and replied to her question.

"I'm investigating, but I also came to see if you were all right. Father is getting his leg operated on at the hospital that way. Ayame and Suzume-chan are okay too." His mother's eyes were wide open in shock, clearly she had not known about the accident. Her hands shook slightly and she placed the smoke in her mouth taking a small puff. Saitou's hand came up to take it out of her mouth but she caught his hand and spoke once more.

"Its calming my nerves down, I am dealing with a lot of injured people after all. I haven't smoked for 25 years and its only one. Don't tell your father either." Saitou shook his head placing his keys into his mother's hand and pointing towards the car. 

"Go see them. I must go find Misao, her family should be around here somewhere."

"No, they aren't here but at one of the shelters. Only…something has happened to Omasu, she is in the hospital and Misao is waiting in the hallway." Saitou pushed his mother towards his car speaking once more and then headed inside to find Misao.

"Flash your nurses badge when you get to the roadblock and tell them you've been transferred there to help, plus you need to see your injured husband. They will let you through then." He heard the engine roar on the car and he turned around facing his mother once more.

"If you scratch the car, you're dead." All he got was a waving of the hand and a dust trail as his mother sped off. 

Saitou raced into the hospital and down the numerous hallways finally coming to a halt when he saw a doctor speaking to Misao. The only part of the conversation he picked up was…

"I'm sorry, we had no other choice." The doctor excused himself to go check on other patients and Saitou moved closer placing a hand on Misao's shoulder. He stared down into teary blue eyes and Misao finally choked out what was upsetting her so much.

"Omasu…she…she lost the baby…" Her hands flew up to try and hide her face and Saitou stepped closer letting Misao cry on him. After several minutes Misao sniffled and pulled away wiping her eyes dry.

"Your family are at a shelter. I'm going to the roadblock to begin the investigation and I'll find out exactly where they are. Stay here and an officer will come and tell you okay?" Misao nodded her head watching Saitou walk off once more. 

* * * *

"Miss Makimachi?" Misao snapped out of her small daze from sitting on the floor for many hours and looked up seeing the doctor.

"She is awake, you may go and see her now." Misao stood up nodding her head and moved passed him opening the door to the small room Omasu had been placed in. She was leaning on her side facing Misao and placed on a small smile waving her younger sister over.

"Neesan…" Misao whispered softly, her fingers brushing over Omasu's cheek and into her brown hair. 

"Every night Kuro would talk to my stomach, knowing that our baby could her him. He'd call her Minako, telling her how much he wanted her to hurry up and grow so he could play with her every waking moment. He came home one morning with this orange/pink elephant with big droopy ears, it looked so ugly but he said Minako would love it forever because he gave it to her. Oh Misao-chan, he thought our baby was going to be a girl…" Omasu broke down crying softly to Misao and she moved onto the bed, her own tears falling down her cheeks and she hugged her crying sister to her.

"She was going to have my looks, my personality but Kuro's brains…he said that all the time." Omasu hoarsely spoke once more, tears spilling down her ace again. A small sob escaped Misao's lips and she brushed her tears away and then did the same for her elder sister. The door opened revealing Kuro with a bunch of flowers he'd gotten from somewhere. He walked inside, sitting down on the bed and placed his hand over Omasu's squeezing it lightly. She held a pained smile on her lips and Kuro finally spoke moving closer brushing his lips over her cheek.

"You are so beautiful…so special…" A half chuckle/sob escaped her lips moving closer to Misao and she spoke with an embarrassed blush crossing her cheeks.

"Oh for goodness sake…" Misao stood up letting Kuro take her place as he comforted his sobbing girlfriend and he spoke once more to both Misao and Omasu.

"I am one of the luckiest men to have someone like you. I am lucky and honored to be with one of the beautiful Makimachi sisters and I'll always have my favourite." Misao watched with tears in her eyes as Omasu curled into Kuro her teas spilling down her face as she kept whispering 'I'm sorry' to him but he rubbed her back, his own eye's closing trying to keep his emotions at bay. Misao left the room soon after, letting them mourn about the death of their child.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

****

Author's Notes: *sniffles* Just one moment… *blows nose* Well what do you think so far. I decided to stop it here to have a rest, it was after all 12 pages already and chapter 26 will be continuing on with this. Is this dramatic enough? Just wait for the other sad news to come yet? Then Misao makes a promise…but not yet, got to write it first.

Musuko - means son, just in case anyone is wandering. Sure Saitou is not in character but ho the bloody hell would be if you see your parents in some freak accident? It's okay right Mara-san? *l*

Well I've got to be off…must do my epilogue for 'Coming to Terms' and continue on with 'The Lonely Widow' and my 'Hiker' story as well. 

I know there are other works still not completed but hey, these ones are important and well, ideas for them are stuck in my head so them first. Ja Ne minna-san!


	28. Chapter 26

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(Tokyo - Himura Residence)

"Have you heard anything more on what is going on in Kyoto?" Kaoru asked as she walked back into the lounge room where Kenshin just turned off the television. He shook his head moving towards the couch and sat down patting the vacant side wanting his wife to sit beside him.

"Its all the same, just looking at different areas that have been demolished by the earthquake and the emergency services running out of resources and waiting for the neighbouring cities to come and help."

"It's so devastating…I do hope Saitou, Misao and their families are fairing well. I can't say much about other families, it is so unfortunate that people have to die such horrible deaths…" Kaoru cut herself off grabbing a tissue and patting her eyes as Kenshin flicked the television back on scanning through the channels looking for updated news. Kaoru gasped looking at new footage of body bags, small and large of victims that had been pulled from various fallen buildings.

"Kenshin, do you think what Aoshi said is true? About something happening to one of Misao's family members?"

"Hai…I believe what he said is true Kaoru." Kaoru snuggled into her husband, watching with tears falling down her cheeks at the number of injured people standing around waiting for assistance and the infinite amount of body bags, police officers standing around trying to identify the poor unfortunate victims.

* * * *

(Kyoto - Central Hospital)

Misao sat in the hallway outside the room Omasu and Kuro where still in. She had gone in to make sure they were all right but found them sleeping and didn't wish to disturb them.

"Ms Makimachi I presume?" A gentleman spoke looking down at Misao. At the mention of her last name Misao stood up facing the policeman and he spoke to her once more.

"We have located your family in a shelter a few blocks away from here. Detective Shinomori sent me to collect you and take you to them." Misao nodded her head following the policeman out of the crowded hospital and towards the passenger side of the police car. 

* * * *

(The Shelter - Safe House)

Misao thanked the police officer and headed straight for the entrance. She could see Saitou directing emergency personnel, officers and of course people of where to go and what to do. He was acting professional as usual and not caring about himself in a dangerous situation such as this. Misao shook her head knowing she needed to make sure her family was all right before having a serious word with Saitou.

Misao stared wide-eyed at the amount of people huddled in the shelter. Many mothers where trying to calm down their crying children, but where unsuccessful as a small tremor made its way through Kyoto once more, a small after shock of the earthquake. It wasn't big to be overly scared or panicky but that's exactly what people were doing. There were some professionals trying to calm people down and after several minutes did exactly that and began explaining about after shock smaller earthquakes would ripple there way through Kyoto for the rest of the day and into the night.

Misao began pushing her way through the crowd knowing if her family was smart, which they were thanks to her dad, they would be huddled somewhere in a corner not wanting to be squashed together with other families. After several minutes of pushing, shoving and apologising Misao finally made out a very familiar voice that belonged to her father and practically tore her way through the other strangers resting in the safe house.

"Father!" Misao yelled loudly watching as the older man stood up, his face turning to look into the crowd of people and watched a petite young woman come through a gap, her bright blue eyes glowing with happiness at seeing the rest of her family was safe.

"Misao-chan!" Mr Makimachi yelled and raced over wrapping his youngest daughter in a bear hug. The rest of the Makimachi family, plus Yahiko stood up smiling happily to see her. Misao hugged each one of them and kissed her nephew who was probably the only child sleeping at a time like this. He was snuggled in a light blue blanket in his mothers arms and sucking his thumb…a little too calm for Misao's liking. Mother Nature was playing up and he wasn't complaining one bit. Misao guessed it was because he was in Okon's arms and she'd "cooed" to him every now and them if he became slightly restless even for a second.

"Misao sweetie, what are you doing in Kyoto?" Mrs Makimachi spoke guiding her daughter towards the small area they occupied in the shelter. Misao sat down with her father on one side and her mother on the other.

"I came with Saitou to make sure you were okay. He's here for the investigation and directing the emergency services and police officers around. Tokio-chan's family is on holidays and Saitou brought me here to make sure you were all okay.

"We are fine Misao, you shouldn't worry so much." Misao finally realised that they had no idea about Kuro and Omasu.

"Mama, I saw Omasu…in Kyoto Central Hospital." Misao began slowly and watched her mother and father tense up hearing something was wrong with their daughter. Okon placed Kentaro into Yahiko's arms and moved closer wanting to find out the news about Omasu.

"Something's happened to her?" Mrs Makimachi spoke softly her eyes tearing up as Misao bowed her head nodding it lightly.

"Mama…she had an operation…internal bleeding and Omasu…she lost the baby!" Misao blurted out watching everyone in their small circle and other strangers around them gasp in shock as they overheard the small conversation.

"Oh my sweetie…my poor young daughter…I must go see her…" Mrs Makimachi began to shuffle around ready to get up but Misao placed her hands on her shoulders making sure she was unable to stand up.

"Mama, you can't…its too dangerous to go outside and…Omasu and Kuro need to be alone…to sort things out about how they shall handle this tragedy."

"Misao-chan is right koibito." Mr Makimachi spoke softly and inched closer wrapping his arms around his weeping wife.

"Your mother was looking forward to spoiling the new grand children rotten." Misao and Okon's father spoke and they nodded their heads both feeling sadness at not being aunties to a baby Kuro and Omasu wanted so much.

Misao watched with wide eyes as people began screaming and huddling together as another severe after shock earthquake was making its way through Kyoto. Misao watched her family huddle together, Yahiko's arms wrapping protectively around Okon and Kentaro.

Misao stood up racing through the tiny gaps of others, ignoring the yelling of her family to come back. She raced to the exit watching concrete from half-collapsed buildings grumble to the ground once more and create huge dust clouds as they hit the ground. Trees began uprooting themselves once more, branches falling off nearby trees, other Kyoto residents running and screaming for cover. Misao watched from the doorway, being pushed out of the way and into the open as Saitou wasn't caring about his safety and kept directing others into nearby shelters across the "street" with the help of other brave police officers.

Misao noticed a few tilting trees where Saitou was standing and began to worry that one would fall on him and he wouldn't even realise until it was too late. Misao began racing towards him at top speed dreading something was going to happen and screamed watching a large branch snap off the tree above Saitou and fall rapidly towards him. 

"SAIOTU!"

* * * *

(Fugishita Studio Warehouse)

Aoshi was painting on the rooftop of the warehouse, this being the only thing that was taking his mind off of not knowing what was happening in Kyoto. His last phone call from Saitou was when they were nearly there but for obvious reasons he had not rung again, Aoshi knowing full well Saitou would be swarmed with different jobs to do.

Flashes of lightning flickered through the darkened sky. A loud clap of thunder soon followed and it even scared Aoshi as he dropped his paintbrush looking off into the distance. His hand moved up crossing over his heart…something was definitely wrong…something had happened in Kyoto.

"SAITOU! MISAO!" Aoshi yelled to no one and raced towards the door, forgetting about his artwork and pounded down the stairs heading for Anika's office, not caring about the strange looks he was receiving from other artists who were trying to keep their minds off of the tragedy in Kyoto. Aoshi burst through the door and picked up the phone dialling Saitou's number…nothing…

After the fifth time Aoshi finally gave up and sat down in the chair defeated. Anika moved around knowing he was trying to get in contact with Saitou but was unsuccessful. The sheer desperation was definitely spread all over his face but now it was…defeated and bowed in sadness.

"Aoshi, everything will be fine…" Anika tried saying positively but watched as Aoshi stood up rushing out of the room and down the rest of the stairs heading somewhere else.

* * * *

(Kyoto - The Shelter)

"SAITOU GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Misao yelled frantically and with brute strength she didn't know existed in her she pushed herself into Saitou moving him out of the way watching as he actually fell to the ground, a look of surprise crossed his facial features at being hit like that. Misao screamed and fell to the ground, the branch connecting with her side and crushing her left leg making Misao fall on her back trapped under the branch and bleeding heavily. Misao opened her groggy eyes to see angry gold ones looking down at her.

"Weasel what the hell did you do that for?" Saitou spoke angrily trying to move the branch but he couldn't, he needed more help. Misao could faintly hear him yelling for more assistance.

"Why weasel…I could have handled it!" Saitou spoke through clenched teeth and listened to Misao's soft reply as she was falling unconscious…drifting into the darkness…willingly letting it take her far away.

"I promised…promised Tokio-chan she'd be happy. Promised she'd be alright because she would finally have you…finally she'd be happy cause you'd…protect her like she dreamed…like she hoped for… Tokio-chan cried…so much…for so long…but now…now she can be happy…because now she finally as you…Okami-san…" 

"Misao-chan…" Saitou mumbled softly his hand moving to caress her temple and then his eyes narrowed angrily as he grabbed the large branch and began yelling to Misao.

"Don't you go anywhere you stubborn weasel girl! If Tokio-chan wants happiness then I sure as hell know you do as well and I ain't going to be murdered for not taking care of you by my stupid brother!" Police officers watched wide eyed as Detective Shinomori began rambling on and on about stubborn weasel's and a stupid brother. They finally moved closer helping him and the branch was removed, Saitou picking up a lifeless Misao and racing towards the entrance of the shelter while yelling his orders for the officers to take refuge. 

* * * *

(Three Days pass - Tokyo Private Hospital)

Misao lies in a hospital bed, machines beeping around her and she begins to move slightly, her eyes blinking open to stare up at a very unfamiliar ceiling. Misao turned her head to the left, a small smile crossing her lips at seeing the one person she had been seeing flashes of in the blackness she had been surrounded in…Aoshi.

Those small flashbacks brought Misao out of her unconscious state. Misao sat up slightly but gasped softly and lay back down fully understanding her body wasn't ready for something like that yet. 

Aoshi was slumped uncomfortably in a hospital chair near the bed, his long bangs falling over his eyes, as he was fast asleep. Misao blushed lightly as Aoshi's hand tightened around hers as she finally realised he was holding onto it so lovingly. Misao turned her hand over; her fingers lacing with Aoshi's but he still hadn't woken up. The small creaking sound of the room door alerted Misao to someone else coming into the room and turned her head to see who it was.

"Okami-san…you are okay…" Misao smiled happily but tiredly over at him as he stepped further into the dully-lit room and spoke moving over towards the bed.

"Better then you weasel girl…and my phone…" Saitou pulled out the crushed mobile phone and threw it into Misao lap. Misao let out a small giggle knowing Saitou wouldn't be too happy about that and the fact she had 'sacrificed' her safety to make sure he came out perfectly fine.

"Do you want me to get someone?" Saitou spoke once more and Misao shook her head, her eyes closing, as she wanted to rest more. Saitou left the room moving into the hallway to tell everyone that Misao was finally awake but wanted some more sleep.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Saitou, Tokio, Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao's family, Megumi and Sano burst into the room after hearing Misao's scream. Aoshi was crouched besides Misao helping her stand back up and lifted her back onto the bed, placing her left leg back onto the pillows elevating it once more. Misao stared wide-eyed down at her left leg. It had no cast on it and so she thought she'd be able to walk on it but was totally wrong. As Misao wriggled her toes thinking she'd feel something…she didn't feel a single thing. It was as though, her leg wasn't even there. 

"Why? Why can't I feel my leg?" Misao yelled alarmingly at her family members and friends, her eyes tearing up. She reached for the buzzer and pressed it numerous times wanting answers but Aoshi pried it out of her hands and sat on the side of the bed hugging a now sobbing Misao into his chest.

A doctor and a nurse burst into the room thinking it was a major emergency but relaxed slightly seeing Misao was up. The nurse began ushering the family and friends out of the room, they already knew what had happened to Misao but felt it right that she heard it from the doctor himself. Misao finally let go of Aoshi watching, as he too had to leave the room leaving her with the doctor sitting on the right side of the bed and holding a chart of her injuries. 

"Tell me what is wrong with my leg Dr Takani?" Misao spoke her eyes wide in fear at wanting to hear the exact truth at what had happened to her. Misao began preparing herself for the worst but knew once she was told that she'd break down again.

"Due to the extensive damage that the branch caused within you Ms Makimachi we just don't know whether you'll be able to use your leg properly again. Bones, muscles and nerves have been damaged, broken or crushed. That is why you may feel like your leg is not there at all." Misao nodded her head, tears spilling down her cheeks as she continued to listen to what Dr Takani said.

"The wound on your side is healing nicely, most of the tree branch actually landed on your leg damaging it considerably. We shall place you on anti depressant tablets to try and help you deal with the worst."

"The worst?" Misao mumbled wanting to know what he meant by that.

"That you may never walk on it again." Misao gasped her hand flying to her mouth. This couldn't be happening to her. She wanted to do so many things, had so many dreams to fulfil all which required her entire body. Misao wanted to run along the beach, she wanted to enter martial art competitions, wanted to train with Aoshi…wanted so many things but now…now her hopes and dreams were shattered to pieces.

"You'll have to schedule yourself into seeing a physiotherapist and hopefully with his or her help you'll be able to exercise and hopefully your nerves and muscles will repair themselves making your brain remember that you actually have a left leg."

"I want you to find me the best therapist…I don't care if he or she is new and up coming I want the best…I want my life back." Misao spoke angrily and rather determined. Dr Takani nodded his head leaving the room, leaving Misao to her own thoughts.

Misao sat staring up at the ceiling and glanced her eyes over to the door as it opened, Aoshi walking inside and closing it with a soft click. Misao tried sucking back her tears but was unsuccessful at doing so. Aoshi sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Misao, his right hand clasping her right one tightly and his left tucked some loose strands behind her ear as well as wiping her cheeks clean of tears. 

"You'll be all right Misao…I know you will."

"How can you be so sure?" Misao mumbled softly, turning her face away feeling ashamed. Aoshi clenched his jaw; his hand unclasping Misao's as he cupped her face bringing it back to facing his own.

"Makimachi Misao is strong and she'll fight for anything that she truly wants. This is a minor step into your true life of happiness. I know you can get through this because…I'll help you every step of the way Misao…I'm not going to dessert you…do you hear me?" Misao nodded her head and placed a forced lob-sided grin on her lips as Aoshi pressed his forehead to hers as he spoke once more, his blue-green eyes never leaving Misao puffy ocean blue ones.

"I'll be your support Misao. You may take your anger and frustration out on me. You may cry, shout and even scream in my arms. I am here to listen…to comfort you every hour of the day."

"What about minutes and seconds?" Misao mumbled softly her head moving up so she could brush her lips over Aoshi's forehead in silent thanks for being in the room with her and for being Aoshi…her best friend…her soul mate and companion through everything…

"Those too Misao-chan…those too…" Aoshi mumbled into her ear and rested his head on her shoulder slouching over her petite form. He felt a small sob escape Misao throat, her hands fisting on his shoulders, grabbing handfuls of his shirt then letting go to move around to clasp him around the neck holding him tightly to her as she wept brokenly into his neck. Aoshi 'shhhed' into her ear, his right hand brushing through Misao's hair and pulled slightly away hearing Misao hiccup lightly and noticed her eyes were closed as she cried herself to sleep. Aoshi got up leaving the room and stepped into the hallway instantly being bombarded with questions on how Misao was handling the news.

"What do you think? She's not happy, it's understandable." Aoshi answered them. They stepped back away from him and sat back down on the hospital benches waiting for the next time Misao would wake up so they could encourage her to get better.

"Do you think she'll get through this Aoshi?" Saitou asked, his hands in his pockets as he stood near a sitting Tokio who was looking up at him.

"With professional help, and the encouragement of everyone here I believe so. She has great strength and motivation to get through this but all of you need to give her compliments telling her she looks better everyday. She'll hate them and maybe even you for saying that on the outside but on the inside they will go very far."

"And what about you little brother? What are YOU going to do for her?" Saitou questioned once more, all eyes moved over to Saitou and then back to Aoshi waiting for his answer.

"No matter what happens, whether her leg functions again or not, I'll be by her side…Misao is Misao and nothing will ever change my opinion of her…especially not something as small as a non functional leg. She'll get through this…I'll make damn sure of it." Aoshi turned swiftly around heading back into the room to wait in silence for Misao to awaken wanting to speak with her some more.

"Aa…so you do love her little brother…" Saitou mumbled to himself as no one was paying any attention to him. He headed for the elevator wanting to go outside to have a cigarette. Perhaps in some way, this terrible incident would bring Aoshi closer to telling Misao what he really thinks of her as.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Minna-san! You have no idea how hard it I getting to write these days! My brain had drawn a complete blank until 1:30am Monday night…but I just had to find time and energy to write it up.

Mara-san…it wasn't really something dramatic for Saitou, just it could have been…anted to get you interested…were you interested Mara-san? This is another dramatic moment in the series…poor Misao-chan *sobs* Demo…hats not all though…I know I know…way to much drama right well…too bad! *evil chuckle* 

Wait for the next chappie for more on Omasu's situation as well as Misao's promise, her determination and of course her first day with…her male physiotherapist…

Ja Ne…must get on with 'Hiker…' and of course 'Lonely Widow…' right Mara-san? J 


	29. Chapter 27

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Misao sat in a private room of the hospital waiting for Dr Takani to come back into the room. It had been a few days and although Misao was still quite upset about what had happened, she didn't regret a single thing.

She sat in one of the hospital chairs, looking down at her legs. Misao lifted up the dressing gown she wore and took off the slippers Kaoru had brought in for her and looked down at her legs. Her left leg was discoloured, indicating that the blood flowing through it wasn't circulating properly like the blood throughout the rest of her body. Misao wriggled her toes once more and frowned, as she couldn't feel anything of her left leg. Misao's left hand fisted in anger and she smacked it against her thigh numerous times wanting her leg to 'wake up'.

Misao stopped what she was doing when she heard the door creak open and two voices could be heard. One was Dr Takani and the other Misao thought it seemed familiar but decided to wait until both of them came into the room. Misao flicked her robe back down to the ground and placed on the slippers once more.

"Ms Makimachi, I'd like to introdu-"

"Misao?" Misao narrowed her eyes watching a young man walk closer towards her a small smile crossing his boyish features. Misao's mouth parted open in surprise as she finally confirmed whom the soft almost feminine voice belonged too.

"S-Soujiro! What the hell are you doing here?" Misao spoke alarmingly. She eyed off Dr Takani as he pulled two chairs over towards her and sat down in one while Soujiro sat in the other.

"Miss Makimachi I distinctly remember you asking for the best. Soujiro has been studying for months and has done exceptionally well in Kyoto. He is not a full professional just yet, but he is the only therapist free at this time. It was very sudden and you wanted the best…well Soujiro has gotten many excellent comments from family members, friends and other college students, plus his own teachers. Will you at least listen to him for a moment?" Misao nodded her head watching as Dr Takani got up, patting Soujiro's shoulder and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Don't get any funny ideas Soujiro. This is pure business and nothing more." Misao spoke through slightly clenched teeth. That annoying 'pleasant' smile was still across his lips as he held up his hands waving them around to calm Misao down.

"I would never Misao-san, I am your therapist." Misao's eyes narrowed slightly but couldn't find any hidden motives and sat back in her chair.

"So, what do I do?" Misao spoke her arms crossing over her chest. Misao watched skeptically as Soujiro moved his chair closer his hands lifting up Misao's robe to have a look at her leg. His lips were pursed and he quickly wrote notes down in his diary, Misao trying to peer over at them but was unsuccessful. Soujiro sat up straight once more and his hands grabbed the bunched up robe in Misao lap to pull it back down but stopped when he heard another voice enter the room.

"Misao I got you coff-" Misao froze in her seat, her head whipping around to see a half-shadowed Aoshi. Two coffees rested in his hands and even though his upper body wad covered by shadows Misao made out his turned head as though he had interrupted some intimate moment between Misao and Soujiro.

"Aoshi, this is the physiotherapist." Misao spoke sitting in the chair. Aoshi made his way over towards Misao placing a cup of coffee in her hand and stood to the side looking over at the ever-smiling man.

"Ah, so you are Aoshi whom I've heard so much about." Misao glanced her worried eyes up at Aoshi as he stood still, his green-blue eyes looking the short man up and down as he stood up, his hand out wanting to shake Aoshi's as he introduced himself.

"Seta Soujiro, here to help this lovely young woman." Misao raised an eyebrow at the way Soujiro was speaking as though they were the best of friends, which they weren't…it was nothing but therapist and customer.

"Your…Soujiro…from Kyoto?" Aoshi asked in his usual impassive voice. Misao started praying in her seat that Aoshi wouldn't get angry or smack the shit out of Soujiro. He knows this was Soujiro, whom wanted to sleep with her and whom broke up the relationship between Hannya and Tae. Sure she wasn't fond of the guy and would love to pound him herself, but she needed him alive to help her.

"Why yes, have you heard of me?" Soujiro's voice became slightly strained as Aoshi gripped his hand to "shake" it with more force and strength then 'friendly' men should. 

"Unfortunately yes…" Aoshi let go of Soujiro's hand and moved to stand beside Misao, his hand resting on the chair, close to the side of Misao's neck, his thumb brushing against the bare skin there, indicating to Soujiro that Misao was not available. Misao stared blankly over at Soujiro watching as he rubbed his hand, but still that bloody smile was on his lips.

"I've got to work Misao, so I'll come see you this evening okay?" Aoshi spoke in a whisper against Misao's ear and pressed his lips to her cheeks for a mere second then stood straight and spoke to Soujiro his hand coming out as though wanting to shake his hand this time.

"So nice to meet you." Soujiro blinked widely up at him and began waving his hands in front of him indicating he really didn't need to shake Aoshi's hand once more. 

Misao softly giggled behind her hand, which was clasped over her mouth at the way Aoshi was trying to be "friendly" towards the male Misao could have had a romantic link with. Misao waved silently at Aoshi watching as he closed the door behind him and then turned to face Soujiro who sighed in relief that Aoshi had gone.

"He has not changed since high school." Soujiro spoke glancing over at a narrow eyed Misao. He cleared his throat, tension falling thick around Soujiro and Misao, as they didn't say goodbye on good terms. It was more like…good riddance on Misao's behalf.

"I've changed Misao, but that doesn't matter right now. Shall I give you the run down on Physiotherapy?" Misao pursed her lips but nodded her head silently and watched as he flicked through his diary and then placed it back in his lap and stared over at her. Misao shifted nervously in her seat noticing how Soujiro's eyes gazed up and down at her, but finally he spoke.

"The primary focus of physiotherapy is the restoration of function. We as therapists assess and diagnose the problems, then plan and administer treatment programs that aim to minimise dysfunction after disease or injury or in your case restore function to your left leg. Are you with me so far?" Soujiro spoke in a professional manner. Misao nodded her head letting him to continue. She had to admit that the way he spoke made it sound so easy and she truly understood what he was talking about. Misao had read many medical papers or books on different diseases or certain symptoms for viruses, but nothing made any sense. Surprisingly Soujiro did.

"To achieve these goals a combination of manual therapy, movement training, physical and electrophysical agents are used."

"Movement training?" Misao questioned Soujiro and he nodded his head continuing on.

"With your case Misao in the beginning stages of your therapy you will not be able to use you leg at all, but as time goes by a walking aid will be used and it will help improve your balance and strength in your leg. When someone like yourself uses and needs a walking aid I will do an assessment which will ensure that the equipment is the correct height and teach you how to use it as well. I can also make potential benefits of an exercise program, which could also improve your balance and strength in your leg to the point where the walking aid will no longer be needed.

"Okay…but what do you mean by a program? Do I have to walk a certain amount of distance before getting rid of the walking aid or something?" Misao tilted her head, her eyebrow creasing in slight confusion. Soujiro kept smiling over at Misao and shook his head replying to her question.

"Programs help to improve balance which you will definitely need just from looking at the different colours of your legs. The blood in your body is circulating fine, Dr Takani said so, but we must do something about your left leg before anything serious happens.

"Do you mean…like…it not being useable and totally dead." Misao spoke in a small voice, fear racing through her as her hands fisted in her lap. Soujiro nodded his head but placed up his hands and spoke once more trying to reassure Misao.

"I'll not let it get to that stage Misao. I have not failed so far and I won't start with you okay?" Misao nodded her head numerous times and sat silently in the chair waiting for Soujiro to keep going on with his explanations of what will happen in her treatment.

"I see you have movement in your leg, which is excellent." Soujiro spoke and Misao gave him a confused look and watched as he pointed at her leg. She glanced her eyes down noticing she was tapping her foot on the ground but couldn't feel a thing.

"We'll talk about that later on, but back to explaining about programs. You'll need strengthening exercises as well as doing balance tasks and programs in your home making sure someone is with you at all times when doing your exercises. You'll also have supervised therapy with your therapist, which would be me. I know you are physically prepared for the exercises, treatment and training you must go through Misao-san, but do you think you are emotionally ready for this?"

"What do you mean?" Misao spoke flatly and Soujiro placed his diary on a nearby table and squatted down in front of her, his hands placed over hers lightly. Misao took her hands away from him, moving back slightly, so he wasn't so close to her, wasn't invading her personal space like he usually did when they were at school or working at the supermarket.

"Emotionally you must be strong Misao-san. You need strength and great will power to get over obstacles. Not everything will be easy; not everything will come to you straight away. You need to discipline yourself, but you also need to have patience. Your exercise treatments will be carefully applied to working on your entire leg. Over time they'll be continually assessed and re-assessed making sure you are going slowly but smoothly though the restoration of your leg. As time goes by you'll think nothing is happening but everyday it'll get a little better, you just have to believe in yourself. I don't know how long you'll be on this treatment for because it is different for every person, but your exercises and balance tasks will be modified accordingly." Soujiro took a sip of the water on the table and spoke once more grabbing Misao's attention again.

"As time goes by Misao we can move you onto Hydrotherapy as well. Movement in water is a lot easier then on land and you'll feel comfortable as well. You'll have someone else go through the process with you but they'll explain that once I decide when to send you there. In your case, some of your muscles may spasm over time once you get used to them again and it will be quite annoying and rather painful at times. The turbulence and buoyancy combined with the warm water at the hydrotherapy pool will help in these matters. There are many benefits with hydrotherapy and I'll just name a few for you. Strengthen muscles, mobilize joints again, relieve pain, improve your general fitness and boost your confidence to appear in public once more, if you're afraid to go out that is."

"So when do we start?" Misao spoke rubbing her hands together as though wanting to start right then and there.

"Misao-san, you must first get out of hospital, which won't be until tomorrow afternoon and then give yourself a couple of days to relax and then call me on this number." Soujiro handed Misao a card with his mobile number on it.

"Are you prepared for this?" Soujiro asked just one more time making sure Misao was sure of herself. He watched with slightly wide eyes as Misao's blue pools turned angry as she stared up at him.

"Don't you dare think I am weak. I am in great physical shape to do this and don't think so lowly of me. As for my emotional state I have my rock who'll let me take all my anger and frustration out on him."

"Aoshi?" Soujiro questioned watching a slight pink tinge flash over Misao's cheeks. Her eyes narrowed and she spoke in a hushed, but rather dark and emotionless voice.

"That is none of your business Seta-san." A knock at the door interrupted the two of them and in walked a nurse with a wheelchair for Misao.

"I've come to take you back to your room Miss Makimachi. Dr Takani said you need your rest." The young woman spoke wheeling the chair towards her. Misao moved into the chair with the nurse's help as she glared at Soujiro not needing his help to get into a chair. Misao was wheeled out of the room with Soujiro following close behind.

"I'll see you later Misao-san." He spoke smiling at the nurse and then walked off heading down the hall with his diary under his left arm.

"Oh he's nice looking." 

"Don't get your hopes up. I know him and he is a womanising asshole." Misao spoke making sure the nurse steered clear of him.

"Oh…" Was the only answer she replied and so it was a silent and slow walk back to Misao's private room.

* * * *

(6:30pm - Misao's Private Room)

Misao had just finished, well tried to finish the disgusting food and instead it sat half eaten on its tray as far away from Misao as possible. Misao was craving for some delicious meat and stir-fried vegetables. Her stomach grumbled at the thought of missing out on another meal at the Akebeko or Kenshin's wonderful cooking.

Tsubame had come to see her hoping she was going to recover quickly. Misao blushed embarrassed when she brought in bunches of flowers and cards from the many male customers that ate at the Akebeko and where missing her presence. Her family had visited again as they decided to stay in town for a couple of days to get over the initial shock of loosing there homes in Kyoto and two major accidents happening in the family.

Misao sat up in the bed and was flipping through an old martial arts magazine Kaoru had brought from her bedroom. Kaoru had cleaned up Misao's untidy room, washing all her clothes and placing them away. Her large bed had new and clean sheets on it as Kaoru prepared for Misao coming home. Misao-chan had cried in her arms wanting her to get better so she could play with her again. Misao only laughed at the young girl telling her she'd play with her when her leg got better.

"Need any company?" Misao shrieked slightly turning her head to the door watching as Aoshi closed it silently behind him and he walked over looking down at her in the bed. Misao placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart and tried to get her breathing under control.

"Mou! I hate it when you do that!" Aoshi gave her a small smile and placed his bag on the bed and unzipped it. He glanced his eyes over at Misao to see she was generally intrigued at wanting to know what was in the bag.

"You mothers special recipe." Aoshi spoke handing Misao a cup with a lid on it, but there was nothing in it. He watched with comical fascination as Misao's smiled brightly and lifted the lid to look inside. She peered into the cup, her head jerking up as she frowned like a small child at Aoshi as it was just a clean cup. 

"Relax Misao its coming…" Aoshi spoke absently watching an embarrassed blush cross her cheeks and then Aoshi took the cap off of a bottle of warm chicken and vegetable soup and poured it into Misao's mug. He observed as Misao closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of the soup.

"God bless mum." Misao mumbled lightly and took a sip making sure not to burn her tongue.

"Hey what about me? The delivery guy?" Aoshi spoke in an annoyed voice, his arms crossing over his chest once he placed his bag on the ground.

"Oh shut up you and sit down with me." Misao spoke tugging on Aoshi's jacket and felt the mattress sink as he sat down resting against the headboard his left arm wrapped casually but snuggly around Misao's shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"So how did you get in here with the soup?"

"By using my charms of course." Aoshi replied in an instant watching as Misao sat up straighter and stared at him her eyes blinking widely open.

"What? I had to do something and besides she wasn't paying much attention anyway. She kept eyeing me off and as I walked away she did nothing but stare at my ass." Aoshi explained, knowing it was a small white lie but watched as Misao turned her head away from him as though snubbing him off. A smile crossed his lips as she was jealous, but he pulled Misao closer with his left arm and placed his right hand on her left cheek bringing her head back around to face him.

"No one gets my attention like Misao-chan does…" Aoshi spoke softly and pressed his lips to Misao's for a few seconds and then pulled away leaning back against the headboard once more. After several minutes of silence Aoshi finally spoke in a whisper getting Misao's attention.

"Drink your soup…its going cold…"

"H-Hai…" Misao mumbled back and ducked her head away from Aoshi, making sure it rested under his left arm so he couldn't see her blushing face.

"You'll be okay Misao…I'll help you get better."

"I know you will…" Misao replied back and snuggled closer to him. It wasn't an overly chilly night but Misao couldn't help but shiver as a breeze swept into the room from the partly opened window. It was after all a small plan for Aoshi to hold her closer, in which…he did.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Damn that took a long time to come out. Ne, Doesn't everyone agree? I'm sorry I just needed to go find some crap on Physiotherapy so I didn't sound so stupid when Soujiro was explaining it to Misao...and so I actually understood what happens too.

I hope it was fairly understandable. I'm not going to go through Misao's entire process of physiotherapy cause well that's just a waste of time and we could always have more fluffiness between Aoshi and Misao, but what will happen when Misao brushes away the past and Soujiro starts to open new feelings within her…for him!?!?!?!?! Oh no what about Aoshi!?!?!?!?!

Well I best be off, must go right more drama into the next chapter…since I haven' told you what's happening with Omasu/Kuro and what Misao promises too… Ja Ne everyone. Thankies for reading and reviewing. You are all very lucky since ff.net isn't working it gets placed on here…


	30. Chapter 28

****

Under the Cherry Tree

A taxicab pulled up out the front of Kenshin and Kaoru's place, Aoshi stepping out of the passenger seat and opening up the back door for Misao. She had agonized for an hour with him about not needing help to get back to Kenshin and Kaoru's and that she was fine and could do everything herself. Aoshi had placed up his hands 'surrendering' to her words and watched as Misao got out of the hospital bed, but Aoshi caught her before she could fall. She yelled at him numerous times for being a pain and getting in her way but Aoshi stayed quiet, placing Misao against the bed and grabbing the wheelchair silently demanding she sit in it. Misao had glared up at him for several minutes but slouched in defeat and sat down in the chair pouting like a small child once more.

"I can get out by myself Aoshi." Misao spoke determined pushing him away from her just like in her private hospital room. Misao heard Aoshi sigh as he crouched down looking up at her and spoke softly so the driver couldn't hear them.

"Just like you tried helping yourself back at the hospital Misao? Seems to me like you don't want me to help you. Do you not want me to carry you Misao?" Aoshi frowned softly watching as Misao's eyes widen in surprise as though she was rejecting him with her words.

"That's not it at all." Misao spoke loudly while shaking her head at Aoshi.

"Well that settles it then." Aoshi instantly replied, Misao shrieking lightly as she was picked up in his arms, his elbow closing the taxi door.

"Arigatoo…" Aoshi spoke to the driver, placing some yen notes on the front seat and grabbing the bag on the floor heading towards Kenshin and Kaoru's front gate.

"You tricked me." Misao mumbled, moving her head to rest it under Aoshi's chin. She really couldn't get angry with him though. He was being a major sweetie to her, no matter how much of a pain in the bum she was being to him. Misao sighed softly, her eyes closing as she snuggled closer to Aoshi's warmth. 

"You can't sleep Misao, Misao-chan has a surprise for you." Aoshi whispered softly into Misao's hair and closed the front door with his foot and headed for the back door to go outside.

"I don't think I'm ready for a game of tag. Even I can admit to that Aoshi…" Misao replied to his small statement but watched as he kept walking towards the backdoor and slid the glass door open stepping onto the verandah. 

"SURPRISE!" Misao shrieked lightly as Aoshi placed her on her own two feet but stood beside her when she wanted to move into one of the chairs near the barbecue. Misao placed a bright smile on her lips looking at the overhead banner, which Misao-chan had made with Kaoru's help: 

'Welcome Home Oba Misao!'

Misao stared around watching as her mother and father came over to hug her and welcome her to her own party. Aoshi helped Misao to one of the chairs and she sat down thanking everyone for coming. Kenshin was, as usual, cooking on the barbecue, with Saitou and Tokio talking to him. Kaoru sat in one of the other chairs; her hand caressing her stomach every now and then as was Megumi whom was sitting right beside her. Sano was chatting with Yahiko and Kuro with Omasu sitting in a chair near him, her face still etched with sadness as she held her nephew in her arms thinking of the unborn child she used to carry within herself. Enishi lounged on a chair near Kaoru, listening to her conversation about pregnancy stages to Megumi. And who else would be beside Enishi then Tokio, whom was talking to Tsubame whom, got the night off to see how Misao was doing.

"Drink?" Aoshi turned his head, snapping out of his thoughts as Saitou held a beer bottle out for him to take. Aoshi placed on a lob-sided smile and took it taking a long drink from it.

"That good huh?" Saitou replied dryly as he sat down on the verandah steps looking over at all the people in Kenshin and Kaoru's yard. Aoshi sat down beside his older brother watching as Misao hopped over to where Omasu was sitting and began speaking to her while having a cuddle with her nephew as well.

"She is rather stubborn." Saitou spoke plainly while taking another skull of his beer finishing it off. Kaoru noticed this and moved over handing him another one and Saitou raised his eyebrow at her as though she wanted to see him loosen up a little. Saitou took the cap off drinking some more knowing he could relax, as it was his day off tomorrow.

"And determined as hell." Aoshi added in looking over at Misao who was actually laughing with Omasu, Kuro, Sano and Yahiko. Her eyes caught his and she held up her own bottle of beer waving it slightly at him. Aoshi raised his in recognition as he silently watched Misao go back to her conversation with Sano whom was probably on his sixth beer already.

"When does she start her muscle therapy?" Saitou replied getting Aoshi's attention once more.

"As soon as possible according to Misao. She isn't too fond of her therapist, but that's understandable."

"Oh really?" 

"Aa, its Soujiro." Aoshi replied as he could hear the intrigue in Saitou's usually passive voice.

"That short smiling idiot from Kyoto? Wasn't he the one who always had a thing for Misao?" Saitou glanced over at his brother noticing the tight jaw. A small smirk crossed his lips as Saitou stood up speaking once more and walked towards Kenshin and Tokio again.

"Ah, so you have competition for Misao. Who will win weasel girl's affections? I can hardly contain myself…" Aoshi closed his eyes for a brief moment, his anger slowly residing but he stood up getting Saitou's attention as he spoke his name…as well as grabbing everyone else's too.

"I hate you." Saitou waved him off, his only answer was throwing him another beer as though silently telling him to force his emotions free and tell Misao about them or drown in his own sorrows using alcohol. For now Aoshi preferred the alcohol.

* * * *

(Aftermath…)

A groan came from Aoshi as he moved his head, the beginning of waking up, the evidence of a hangover rushing forth with a splitting headache and a twisting stomach.

"Damn its cold…" Aoshi mumbled lightly and shifted slightly feeling his clothes were cold, wet and sticking to his skin. 

"Did it rain?" Aoshi question himself once more, his right hand moving up to rub his right temple trying to rid the pounding headache away. He opened his eyes, blinking several times as he stared up at a clear blue sky and listening to the birds happily chirping away in the nearby trees.

Aoshi sat up slightly, the swishing of water breaking into his slightly hazy mind. That's when Aoshi finally noticed his resting-place for the night had been in Misao-chan's mini blow up pool! Empty beer bottles floated in the water, moving slightly and clinking together as Aoshi moved and stood up, water dripping of his drenched form. His clothes actually smelled like beer too, obviously some of the bottles not being finished and had been dumped into the water.

Aoshi cringed at the stench and stepped over the side making sure not to trip and surveyed Kenshin and Kaoru's backyard. It was littered in empty beer and wine bottles as well as left over food, ants turning it into a nice meal and taking the chance to grab some crumbs of bread and other assorted foods like meat, salads or left over sponge cake.

Aoshi's body began to shiver from the coldness of the water and the fact a cool breeze swept through the yard. To Aoshi's surprise Saitou had actually stayed…probably not becoming overly drunk like himself but wise enough not to drive home. He rested under the large tree in the backyard one arm a make shift pillow as he was still sleeping and his other lazily thrown over the small mound sleeping next to him. Of course it was none other than Tokio with Saitou's jacket wrapped over her warding off any cold breeze.

In the middle of the yard lay Sano, sprawled on the grass not giving a damn ants where running about him collecting crumbs off of himself and not caring that the sun shone directly onto his face. Aoshi could only estimate about 30 beer bottles lying empty around his, probably still intoxicated and rather unconscious friend. He didn't count them knowing there was A LOT!

Kenshin and Kaoru were no where in sight, sensible enough to bid everyone good night and move off to the warmth of their house and their bed. Aoshi could faintly remember waving to Misao's parents, Okon, Omasu, Kuro, Yahiko and Tsubame. They too being sensible in not drowning themselves in the alcohol that Sano, Aoshi, Kenshin and Saitou and chipped in and bought for that evening. Kenshin only had a few beers that being the limit as Kaoru didn't have the strength to heave him up the stairs if he became blind drunk. That and she really didn't want him to embarrass himself like Sano did all the time. What did he care anyway? It was everyone else who had to put up with him and that was it. Its not like he'd remember what he did that night, but it was all in the name of fun when you could relay it back to him.

Aoshi closed his eyes for brief moments remembering Megumi going inside to lie down for a moment and probably fell asleep on the couch too. He also recalled Enishi and Tomoe saying something about leaving but he'd ask Misao about that later on. Wait a minute…where was Misao? Aoshi snapped his eyes open looking around the room to see she wasn't anywhere in sight. Aoshi began heading for the back door but stopped as beads of water dripped off his clothing and fell to the ground. He changed directions heading for the large tree Saitou and Tokio were resting under since its branches were close to the room Misao slept in. 

Aoshi stumbled slightly placing his hand on a branch to steady himself and took deep breaths opening his eyes once more. His vision was slightly foggy knowing he probably matched Sano drink for drink, which was VERY stupid of him. Aoshi "gracefully" climbed onto the tree branch, droplets of water dripping from his pant legs and falling on Saitou's face waking him from his slumber.

"You still disturb me during the morning and we don't even live in the same place anymore." Saitou grumbled and Aoshi looked down at his older brother who sat up rubbing his own forehead for several seconds. His hands grazed over every pocket he had in his clothes looking for a cigarette but came out empty. Saitou sighed softly watching with an arched eyebrow as Aoshi wobbly stood up trying to get his balance back and make his way towards the balcony. 

"Don't slip Aoshi…that would be quite painful…" Saitou spoke moving to a crouch position looking up at his brother and then down at Tokio who began to shiver, he taking the warmth away.

"Thank you for the advice…I'm sure you'd just love to see it happen and remind me every waking moment you see me." A smirk crossed Saitou's lips as he rose from the ground, taking Tokio with him wanting to go home.

"Of course." Saitou replied instantly watching as Aoshi jumped to the balcony his timing slightly off, but he still grabbed the white bars and reefed himself up and over to land heavily on the cold concrete.

"Elegant Aoshi…very nicely done." Saitou replied dryly once more.

"Shut up Okami-san! Drinking is rare for me as it is for you and I've seen you drunk and rather slow as well." Aoshi was becoming frustrated knowing he shouldn't have taken Sano up on that bet…it was stupid after all.

"Oh yeah I remember the last time I had a bet of 'who could drink the most beer and you can't back out because honor demands it amongst men'. The things that baka makes up is just STUPID…and the fact you actually went along with it is just so…"

"SHUT UP!" Aoshi spoke loudly, Sano snorting softly as the "chit chat" between brothers was disturbing his comatose sleep. Saitou shook his head heading through the house to get to his car and bent his head looking down at Tokio as she spoke.

"You shouldn't be so mean to your brother."

"Why the hell not?" Saitou questioned as he placed Tokio on her feet opening up the passenger side door letting her in. He moved around to his side and Tokio finally broke the silence.

"Well he is a little funny…" 

"That's better." Saitou replied instantly to Tokio's mumble and drove off heading back home.

* * * *

(Misao's Balcony)

Aoshi lifted himself up, goosebumps forming on his exposed skin as he opened the glass sliding door to Misao's room. It was bathed in darkness Aoshi's hands moving around to get the blinds out of his way, but instead of being silent and stealthy it became a full fledged war of Aoshi against the stubborn blinds…and who one? The blinds of course as Aoshi tripped over the bottom, one ankle tangling nicely with them and falling into the room and heavily on Misao's belongings scattered over the floor once more.

Giggling broke into Aoshi's quiet grumbling as he lifted his head up looking onto Misao's bed to see she was sitting up and looking down at him, her hand trying to conceal her laughing but not doing a very good job of it.

"Here I thought you were the quietest and stealthiest person I knew. You were so funny last night…but really cute too."

"Misao please…I really don't need to hear this right now."

"No you don't because you stink of alcohol and you really need to bathe before you freeze to death. No sleeping in here unless you're clean." Misao spoke again through her giggling watching as Aoshi stumbled through her room and closing the door as he walked down the hallway heading for the bathroom. 

She had to admit he was cute when he was tipsy and funny when he was blind drunk. The alcohol volume Aoshi and Sano drunk was unbelievable. Sano was the first to start acting...well...not sensible that's for sure. Megumi had blushed numerous times as he began singing loudly, much to everyone's agony. 

What really made Misao choke on her wine was when Aoshi, whom was already sitting in Misao-chan's pool began mumbling the sappy words as well while taking sips of about four different types of beer around him. His jet-black hair spiked up everywhere, Sano having poured beer into it and yet Aoshi really hadn't noticed one bit. His cheeks where slightly red from the tones of alcohol flowing through his system and he had a goofy smile Misao had never seen before crossing his lips as though the beer was relaxing all his muscles and he began to forget where he was and how much he was drinking. Misao had hopped over to check on him only to get a bigger smile, one that was only directed at her even though he was drunk and then he had spoken…

__

'Aa, its Aoshi's Misao-chan.' Misao couldn't help but blush lightly and giggle at the same time, her hand brushing his long sticky bangs away from his green-blue eyes. Of course Misao replied… 

__

'You're a cute drunk baka…but that's okay…' Misao's eyes had widen, almost to popping out as Aoshi became very UN-Aoshi as he began laughing, not regular laughing just small ones…little chuckles here and there as though he was thinking of something and the fact that he was the only one whom was laughing was too cute to pass up the opportunity of telling him when he became sober.

* * * *

Misao watched as her bedroom door opened, Aoshi moving inside and closing it noisily behind him. He made his way over towards the bed and kneeled on the ground looking pleadingly up at Misao.

"Can I sleep now?" Misao started giggling once more wishing she had a camera to grab all his facial expressions but nodded her head watching the awkward way Aoshi rolled into the bed and towards her, his head resting comfortable in her lap as he sighed contently dropping off to sleep in an instant. Misao's dainty fingers brushed through Aoshi's damp hair smelling the soap on his skin and the shampoo that he used was Kaoru's apple scented one. She bent her head, her lips brushing over Aoshi's forehead as she whispered against his skin…

"Your such a cute baka Aoshi…" Misao sat back up and leaned her back against the wall knowing she wasn't moving for awhile and had to try and get comfortable not wanting to disturb her Aoshi. 

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: *wipes sweat off of forehead* Damn that was tough stuff! Aoshi is so kawaii! Its been a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time so gomen ne all you wonderful readers and reviewers. 

You all remember this story right? *laughs nervously* 

Well I'm getting closer to Misao's promise to Omasu and the beginning of the Aoshi-Misao-Soujiro love triangle. PLUS one of the most dramatic and heart wrenching parts to come…really soon…I promise…


	31. Chapter 29

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(Misao's bedroom - early afternoon)

Misao still rested against her wall, Aoshi still sleeping, his head resting in her lap. He had groaned in pain every now and then but never awoke. When Aoshi wanted to sleep…he slept!

Misao had carefully wrapped her donna and blankets around Aoshi watching with a smile playing on her lips as he curled up on his side almost wanting to wrap himself around her form, his head snuggling deeper into her lap. His arms had folded low on his broad chest but as the hours rolled past, Misao not minding the quietness in the room and the fact that she was the one who was watching over Aoshi now and not the other way around. Aoshi had moved, groaning once more, this time turning over to rest on his right side now, the blankets moving up or Aoshi snuggling down into them, Misao not totally sure, but she could only see the top half of his face, practically covered by his long bangs. Misao had bent down placing a soft gentle kiss against his forehead knowing Aoshi would have a pounding headache but a blush soon rose in her cheeks when he had mumbled her name and his left hand rested on her right knee, softly stroking her bare skin.

Misao had fisted her hand, trying to get her rapid heartbeat under control and carefully pushed Aoshi's hand away from her skin and held it in hers making sure he still had contact with her, but not something that stirred so many emotions and feelings within her. Misao silently watched as Aoshi turned over again, this time on his back, the blankets falling off him. Misao's blush came back in full force as Aoshi's shirt had parted open, Misao realising Aoshi had only done up the bottom two and no others. 

"Kirei…" Misao breathed aloud staring at his tanned muscled chest with a few hidden scars she hadn't seen or noticed when they were in Kyoto. Misao couldn't cast her eyes away from his chest, her cheeks burning from all the blood in her body rushing to her face. Aoshi had found an itch on his skin but instead of using his unoccupied left hand, which was lazily cast out to his side, he decided to move his right hand across his soft skin forgetting that Misao's hand was wrapped in his. Her own fingers fluttering over his chest as Aoshi scratched using Misao's fingers and her short nails.

"A-Aoshi…" Misao breathed into his ear wanting him to awake and to stop causing so many emotions fluttering into her stomach. Misao finally blinked a few times noticing she had been stroking his hair with her left hand without even noticing. His hair was silk to her and Misao could still feel the soft touch of Aoshi's skin against her fingers as her hand was now flattened out, Aoshi placing it against his heart with his larger hand over the top of it. Misao closed her eyes, her fingers still moving over Aoshi's long bangs, caressing his forehead ever now and then, eliciting some small contented sounds from Aoshi's throat, which made her heart hammer in her chest.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." Misao snapped her eyes open looking down into green-blue eyes staring up at her. Misao had to blink a couple of times watching a small pink tinge cross Aoshi's cheeks but she wasn't to sure if it was the warmth of the room or if he truly was embarrassed. 

Misao bent her head, pulling her hand free from Aoshi's on his chest and he let go immediately silently watching as Misao's hand caressed his cheek and her lips softly kissed his forehead. Aoshi had closed his eyes, Misao's sweet scent enveloping him in comfort. He felt like he could go back to sleep but that thought rushed out of his mind, his eyes snapping open to look at Misao's neck, her lips were caressing his softly...

Aoshi had been surprised and knew Misao was about to pull away but he ended up lifting his right hand moving it behind Misao's neck holding her head close, making sure her lips couldn't leave his as the kiss turned more heated, Misao moaning softly against him. Aoshi had smirked softly as her left hand clenched the material of his shirt, but Aoshi finally let go letting Misao catch her breath. Aoshi stared up into sparkling blue eyes, Misao moving away as he finally registered the dark colour of her cheeks having gone through another moment like that with him.

"Arigatoo Misao-chan…" Aoshi mumbled softly watching as Misao smiled down at him, her face tilting into his small caress as he had lifted his hand up to caress her cheek in silent affection.

"It was my turn to look after you for a change." Misao's smile brightened as she heard a small chuckle escape Aoshi's throat as he sat up away from her lap and ended up resting on her bed once more now allowing Misao to lie down if she wanted to. Aoshi watched as Misao stretched lightly and then she lay down on the opposite side staring silently into his eyes. He did nothing but watch Misao "play" with his long bangs, moving them away from his green-blue eyes.

"Why do you hide them Aoshi? They are so beautiful…so deep with emotions… Why hide them at all?" Misao asked brushing Aoshi's long bangs away watching as he closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again to ask his own question to her.

"Why do you hide your sadness, anger and frustration?"

"Why do you hide feelings all together? Especially from me!" Misao shot back instantly not once blinking as she stared pleading into his eyes for an honest answer. Misao's eyes frowned watching as Aoshi cast his down, his hand creeping to hold one of Misao's, lacing his longer fingers with hers.

"What I think…and what I feel could be completely different from each other. Although I may say something, it doesn't necessarily mean its what I know truthfully in my own heart. Its difficult to explain it." Aoshi stubbornly finished off but his eyes lifted up when Misao placed on an encouraging smile, her small hand cupping his cheek as she nodded her head asking him to continue…asking him to open up to her.

"It's like you said Misao…things change, people change…we have changed. To me not everything is clear yet; my head or my heart has not made complete sense of everything that I am going through…what we are going through. It may be because I might be afraid…and maybe a little scared about feelings…about hurting you. I never want to hurt you Misao. You are someone I never want to loose sight of, loose contact with…someone I want and need in my life whether we end up together or not…"

"Aoshi…" Misao mumbled in bewilderment but was stopped as he placed his fingers over her lips silencing her so he could speak again.

"This could be one of the only moments I may have the courage to open up so freely to you so please let me finish." Aoshi replied softly his hand moving up to hold it against Misao's cheek.

"You never have to be afraid around me…" Misao mumbled softly and moved closer, her lips brushing lightly over his cheek and her right hand breaking free of Aoshi's so she could wrap it around his waist holding him close to her.

"I never said I was afraid…I said I might be…there IS a difference." Misao giggled softly into Aoshi's ear moving away to stare up into his deep eyes while whispering once more and then let him continue.

"Now there is Misao-chan's stubborn Aoshi…" Misao watched as Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly at her but he ended up turning over lying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. Misao lay on her side, her left arm holding up her head as she stared down at her best friend...her…loved one…

"This is a lot different from when Megumi and I were together." Aoshi cast his eyes over to Misao to see her head was bent, her eyes downcast, but instead of protesting like she would have when they were younger, Misao respected Aoshi and let him continue.

"If I stayed at Megumi's or if she came to my place we both felt uncomfortable being in each others homes. Our homes were our personal sanctuaries away from each other. We spent most of the time going to restaurants or coming to Kenshin and Kaoru's. We can both sit in the lounge room reading and feel no need to talk, but with you it is different."

"So I'm loud and immature is that it?" Misao spoke through clenched teeth, her hand fisting against Aoshi's side. Misao blinked, her head jerking back and snapping out of her thoughts as Aoshi flicked her nose lightly. He held a lob-sided smile on his lips and Misao couldn't help but softly smile back down at him.

"Are you going to let me finish or must I tape your mouth shut and tie you up so you'll sit here and listen to me?" Misao let out a small laugh and moved around lying on her back, her head resting against Aoshi's lower stomach region, her head moving ever so slightly every time Aoshi breathed. 

"In some cases Megumi and I liked the peace and quiet we shared, but there were other times when we really didn't have much to talk about or to share with each other. It was difficult at times because while we were together…I thought about you…" Misao tilted her head to look over at Aoshi to see his eyes were closed. He had raised his hand covering his forehead and she felt as he took a deep breath as though trying to gain more courage to say more.

"I can't believe I'm saying this junk." Aoshi spoke once more taking his hand away, his eyes opening to look down at Misao. She had moved to rest on her right side facing him, eager to know what else lay hidden within him.

"It's not junk to me." Misao replied softly back, her left-hand clasping Aoshi's right.

"I know…" Aoshi mumbled back and sat up Misao's head resting on his upper thighs now. It was Aoshi's turn to pet her for a little bit. Although her cheeks were stained a light pink, Misao didn't mind the soft caress on her forehead and then down her cheek coming from Aoshi. He did nothing but stare down at her for many minutes, just watching, his beautiful eyes scanning her entire face.

"If you wish to keep talking about you and Megumi, I won't butt in…I promise…" Misao mumbled softly, her eyes peeking open to glance up at Aoshi and then close once more hoping he would tell her more. After many minutes of silence between the two of them Misao began to give up but light flickered through Aoshi's dark tunnel of feelings and emotions and he spoke.

"Besides Saitou, you are the only person I trust the most. If Hannya were here I'd say him as well but time has past and I haven't seen him in ages, but I would still feel that way. You two are the only ones that know I am an artist…well an up and coming one anyway. I couldn't connect that way with Megumi. In my heart she hadn't deserved to earn my complete trust. To me I needed more time, but with you…with you it was so simple to let go, to let you see the real me. I may be quiet and secretive at times, but when I'm with you Misao…I feel…I feel lightened. I feel like I want to share everything with you and shout it to the entire world, but alas I stay quiet…nervous because I might screw everything up. Then I see your smiling face, your bright eyes and I sense myself opening up, but then something inside me starts to refuse, tells me not to be so careless with feelings and emotions. Misao, you speak so freely, so openly and passionately as well. You can speak for hours on end and that doesn't bother me at all…even if it is complete nonsense. No matter where I am in the world…seeing you…being with you doesn't seem wrong at all. Nothing seems wrong when I'm with you. Everything seems to fall in place because I feel whole…I feel comfortable with being me because you would always be by my side…at least…that is what I hope for…"

"Look at me Aoshi?" Misao whispered softly now sitting up. Her eyes glistened with tears, but she bravely sucked them back not wanting to freak Aoshi out thinking that something was wrong with her. On the contrary everything was so right at this very moment. Hearing him speak so openly was just…incredible to Misao. She felt blessed to be alive, to be here in her own room with the man she loved with all her heart and body. Aoshi turned his head to stare back at Misao; this time she knew the flush on his cheeks was from what he spoke to her. Misao placed a full smile on her lips and leaned forward her arms wrapping warmly around Aoshi in comfort and in thanks for speaking with her like this. Misao rested her head on Aoshi's shoulder holding him close to her. After several seconds Misao felt Aoshi hold her back just as tightly.

"Thank you Aoshi…thank you so much for saying that to me. I'm so happy…so glad that your heart won't let you forget me." Misao mumbled softly into his ear. 

"Iie Misao…I'll never forget anyone as important as you. No matter what happens to us, you'll always be on my mind…everywhere I go…everything I do…I'll always have you inside me." Misao pulled away slightly her eyes wide in surprise at this sudden realisation.

"I…I have a place in your heart for me?" Misao stuttered softly hoping to the gods that her assumption and wish was going to be true.

"Hai Misao-chan…just for you." Aoshi watched a soft laugh bubble up into Misao's throat. Tears spilled ridiculously down her cheeks but she was laughing…becoming overly joyous at Aoshi's answer. Misao cupped Aoshi's face her lips pressing softly against his in a sweet gentle kiss. A knock at Misao's door interrupted their moment together and while Misao grumbled lightly Aoshi got off the bed to open it up.

"Good morning Aoshi. I thought you'd be in here. You do remember we must test Daisuke-san and Shido-san to see whether they may go up another belt colour right?" Aoshi nodded his head in recognition and Kenshin waved to Misao and then left to head downstairs to wait for Aoshi.

"Sorry about the interruption Misao." Aoshi spoke while placing on his socks and shoes. Misao pursed her lips as she watched Aoshi move around her room knowing everything off by heart. 

"Interruption you say? More like you were saved from talking. I was thinking about prying something else from you…but…I forgive you anyway." Misao watched as Aoshi sat back down on her bed for a few minutes as he tied up his shoelaces on his black and grey sneakers. 

"Then that is Kenshin's fault…not mine." Aoshi replied instantly with a smirk crossing his lips. He placed a soft quick kiss on Misao's lips and stood up ready to leave the room.

"Aishiteru Aoshi!" 

"N-Nani?" Aoshi froze and stood much like a statue did at Misao's hurried words. They went deeply into him, effecting him more then he thought possible. 

After a minute of standing in the exact same spot...and position, Aoshi could finally move and turned around to stare back at Misao. She was still sitting on her bed, her cheeks flaming red, but her eyes…how they told him those words were true, true in her heart.

"You heard me loud and clear. Aishiteru Aoshi…" Misao now mumbled becoming shy and nervous. She began to fiddle with the end of her braided hair but lifted her head when she felt the bed sink, Aoshi sitting beside her once more.

"Why did you say that?" Aoshi whispered fearing he break at any moment. No one had said that to him so openly like Misao did. Of course he heard it from little Misao-chan and his parents but Misao was Misao…someone very different and very dear to him. He always recalled the time she spoke it to him after their fight, but now…now it was true…totally real. She could never take it back…he'd completely heard her entire confession.

"I-I wanted you to know…to know how I felt about you. I've known this for many years, but am…was too scared to say such everlasting words to you."

"Misao…" Aoshi softly spoke against her ear, his arm wrapping around her to hold her close for just a moment.

"It's alright. I know you don't know about love yet…about what it feels like to love someone, but that's okay. I'll help you Aoshi. I'll help you find love…even if it doesn't end up being me, I just want you to be happy with whoever is lucky enough to have you. Don't feel threatened that you must share these feelings with me either. It might not be me and in a way I am okay with that. I know you need time to work things out…to get your heart and your mind settled and I can wait. I'm not going anywhere, but promise me one thing. Promise me you won't take forever to realise who gets your love…onegai…" Misao spoke looking over at the slightly opened door.

"I promise Misao…" Aoshi replied again and kissed her cheek getting up to leave the room when he heard Kenshin call him once more.

"I'll see you later." Aoshi spoke looking back at Misao to see she was now smiling again…and then she nodded her head and gave a small affirmative noise in recognition.

* * * *

Misao was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. Kaoru stood there, an apron over her house clothes as she was ready for a huge clean up of the backyard and kitchen.

"Misao? Is everything alright?" Misao blinked a couple of times looking up at the older woman and then nodded her head feeling a weight leave her shoulders.

"Aoshi knows…" Misao spoke and watched as Kaoru nodded her head knowing exactly what those two words meant. Misao was waiting for questions but never received any from Kaoru. 

"Would you like to help me clean the house Misao? It may not sound like fun, but if you wish, you could talk about Aoshi as much as you like, past, present and maybe even future if you wish. I am always hear to listen." Misao stood up, Kaoru moving over to help her out of her room and down the stairs.

"I'd like that very much Kaoru…arigatoo…" Misao spoke back hoping down the stairs with Kaoru beside her making sure she wouldn't fall.

"When does your therapy start Misao?" Kaoru stared down at the shorter woman to see she held a small blush and then mumbled out a soft reply.

"I missed it…Aoshi fell asleep in my lap. I didn't have the heart to wake him…and I loved the time we shared together…it was just us…no one else…" Kaoru couldn't help but giggle and would definitely have to let Aoshi know he ruined Misao's first lesson. Kaoru could see Misao glaring over at her but after a short moment she too ended up laughing as well.

"He's awfully cute when he's drunk, I'll give Aoshi that." Kaoru spoke as they started heading for the kitchen.

"Hai…he's beautiful all the time to me." Misao mumbled to herself. Kaoru placed on a confused look but Misao giggled once more waving her off as she began filling the sink with hot and cold water ready to wash the many dishes that where used last night.

"Perhaps I should save Sano from Misao-chan's eagerness to draw on him." Kaoru spoke walking outside and began picking up the empty beer and wine bottles. The neighbourhood was quiet and Kaoru could hear Misao's humming from the kitchen.

"I do hope you open your eyes Aoshi and finally see what's been in front of you for so long…" Kaoru whispered softly looking over at the kitchen window and then went back to cleaning up. 

"Ne Mama?" Misao-chan spoke from her seated position near a sleeping Sano. She was still in her sleeping pyjamas with a light purple robe and purple slippers on.

"Hai Misao-chan?" Kaoru answered back, stopping her cleaning to look at her daughter. She held her coloured textas in her hands desperately wanting to draw on her uncle.

"Can I?" Kaoru pursed her lips for a moment and then answered...

"Okay…" Misao-chan's giggle bubbled up from her throat as she set to work on drawing ALL over her unsuspecting uncle.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Minna-san! I couldn't help but make Aoshi cute in this…it was just so…so needed! Well this is it for awhile…I'm going on holidays and have not Internet or computer…so no more of my *coughs* unfinished series stories anymore. I thought I'd better get this one out for all of you.

Hope it was a bit fluffy/waffy and enlightened the drama that's going on. So Misao missed her lesson…big deal! Aoshi's more important… Ja Ne!


	32. Chapter 30

****

Under the Cherry Tree

After many hours of cleaning on Misao and Kaoru's part the Himura home was back to normal. Sano had woken up around dinnertime, the smell of Kenshin's cooking waking him from his comatose state. He had walked around Kenshin and Kaoru's place not having a clue at what everyone was chuckling or giggling about. About an hour later Tokio and Saitou had showed up, Tokio as happy as ever completely oblivious to the state of Sano as she raced towards Misao wanting to know all about her time with Aoshi earlier on that day. The one to finally lodge Sano into looking at himself in a mirror was Saitou himself bluntly saying:

"That will not change your appearance. You are still a baka through and through Sagara." With that said Saitou had walked off heading into the lounge room to sit down and drink a beer silently while watching Misao become flustered at all the personal questions Tokio and Kaoru were throwing at her. Everyone had entered the main room again Misao getting support from Tokio. Saitou was the only one who hadn't joined them, he being content at sitting quietly and enjoying a cold beer, as they heard loud curse language coming from Sano as he was upstairs in the bathroom trying to scrub off Misao-chan's numerous texta colours off his face and neck.

"Where is Misao-chan?" Sano spoke loudly and slightly angry. He watched the young girl race away from her mother and entered the lounge room once more going to hide from him. Sano slid down the banister of the stairs and made his way into the lounge room to see Misao-chan sitting comfortably in the protective arms of one…Saitou Shinomori. Saitou had been silently drinking his beer when he watched Misao-chan look around the lounge room trying to hide somewhere but his gold eyes caught her blue-violet ones as they widened coming to her own conclusion. Her little legs rushed towards him and then she proceeded to climb up onto the lounge chair with him and take the beer from his hands, carefully of course, and place it back on the small table before grabbing his strong arms and wrapping them around her small form.

"N-Nani?" Sano had stuttered lightly looking over at the scene in front of him as did Kaoru, Tokio and Misao with wide surprised eyes never thinking Saitou would be so sweet in doing something like that even though it was all Misao-chan's idea to begin with.

"Y-You come near me and Uncle Saitou will…will eat you up Uncle Sano!" Misao-chan spoke her voice stuttering slightly thinking she was going to be in big trouble.

"Is that right?" Sano questioned, moving his hands to place them on his hips challenging the small girl. He was only playing with her but had actually scared the young girl a little too much. Chocolate brown eyes stared silently into narrowed gold ones, Saitou daring him to do something, but Sano backed away knowing Saitou truly didn't like him. Sure they weren't the best of friends when they were growing up, but over time they'd mellowed out, each bickering with the other every now and then, but every since the whole "love" triangle with himself, Aoshi and Megumi it was pure hatred now. Sano scratched his head and yawned loudly while bidding farewell to everyone telling them he'd have to go pick up the fox at the clinic and take her home for a much needed rest, knowing she'd be clued to her laptop looking over medical files.

"Ja ne minna!" Sano yelled loudly, Misao-chan's lips were pursed waiting to here the definite closing sound of the front door. Saitou felt the young girl relax, as she let go of his arms getting out of the chair. She turned around to face him, a sickening bright smile crossing her chubby face, her eyes bright as she stared up at him.

"Arigatoo Uncle Saitou, for protecting me from Uncle Sano, the big meanie!" Saitou had to blink watching the young girl race away calling for her father to tell him all about her saviour. Saitou snapped his head up, his gold eyes staring silently over at the three women looking at him, Tokio with a small smile on her lips.

"I didn't do anything." Saitou spoke as though trying lamely to defend himself and got out of the chair, grabbing his beer while he was at it and headed for the back door going outside to have a cigarette.

"Who would have though Saitou was the 'fatherly' type." Saitou heard Kaoru speak in wonderment.

"I'm not." Saitou replied bluntly while disappearing down the passageway heading out for some peace and quiet while his teeth grated together hearing the giggling of three women. 

"Okay, what did I miss?" The three women shrieked lightly turning to stare at the front door where Aoshi stood his eyes casting over at his brother's back and then to the giggling women once more. Aoshi received the wave off from Tokio and Kaoru as they moved into the kitchen to see how Kenshin was going but Misao stayed behind waiting for Aoshi to dump his bag and take off his shoes.

"Are you feeling better?" Misao questioned while watching as Aoshi took of his coat placing it on a hook. Misao couldn't help but admire Aoshi's masculine physique. She bet Aoshi would even know that she was looking him up and down, her eyes feasting a little longer on his tight butt. A blush rose to Misao's cheeks as she began berating herself for thinking such perverted things at a time like this.

"Aa, I am…the sleep helped me very much." Aoshi replied kindly while turning around to see Misao's eyes were downcast and her cheeks a faint pink. He thought she was thinking about her confession to him, but he thought it best not to mention it wanting to make her feel more comfortable. Little did he know his entire presence; his entire being was eliciting strong emotions within Misao. Even she wasn't sure of how long she could keep her passion at bay. A clearing of the throat interrupted Aoshi and Misao as Kenshin stood in the archway to the lounge room a tea towel in his hands as he was wiping them clean.

"If you wish to join us for dinner you are quite welcome to Aoshi." Aoshi silently nodded his head walking towards Misao, his hand moving around her waist to help her towards the dining room.

* * * *

Kenshin, Kaoru with Misao-chan in her lap, Tokio, Saitou, Aoshi and Misao sat silently around the table eating the dinner Kenshin had prepared for them. It became a ritual for everyone to just drop by at the Himura residence for dinners or lunches, the Himura's not minding one bit. In fact they loved having the company and would always have someone to watch Misao-chan if they wished to have a night to themselves.

"This is delicious Kenshin!" Tokio spoke up as she placed more of the food on her plate. Misao was doing the exact same thing as she too spoke her praise to him.

"Yep, Kenshin makes the best food! Arigatoo for the party by the way Misao-chan, I forgot to thank you earlier." Misao spoke to the young girl in Kaoru's lap beside her. She smiled proudly as she took the spoon her mother held for her and placed the potato into her mouth chewing quietly. Misao's eyes glanced up looking into violet and blue ones, silently thanking the Himura's for the wonderful welcome home party.

"Aa, a party it was indeed. I still can't believe you made Misao miss her first therapy lesson Aoshi. What a way to keep her motivated and positive by making her miss her lessons." Saitou spoke dryly his gold eyes staring into Misao's wide ones and then everyone glanced over at Aoshi.

"Nani?" He spoke confused as he stopped eating and turned to stare at a fidgeting Misao beside him.

"K-Kaoru! That was supposed to be a secret!" Misao spoke through slightly clenched teeth, her blue eyes staring slightly angrily at the older woman. Her cheeks were a faint pink becoming slightly embarrassed as her friends stared at her or Aoshi.

"Gomen ne Misao, I only told Tokio when she rang up to see if I needed any help cleaning the house." 

"And you didn't think she'd tell Saitou whom would end up rubbing it into Aoshi for the rest of his life?" Misao questioned staring between the two women. She watched them begin to fidget slightly, small amounts of guilt riding within them as they mumbled out small apologies to her. Okay so maybe that made Misao feel a little better, but still…how embarrassing!

"Why didn't you wake me?" Aoshi whispered softly to Misao wanting an answer. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Saitou opening his mouth as though wanting to answer for Misao but Aoshi shot him a glare that could kill and so he stayed quiet for once.

"Now is not the time to discuss this…" Misao spoke while placing some meat into her mouth hoping to the gods she could get her embarrassed blush under control. Kenshin stared from Aoshi to Misao and then over to Saitou were he swore he could see a small smirk crossing his lips at tormenting his younger brother once more.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Kenshin asked breaking the silence and soon got three replies all at once from Saitou, Aoshi and Misao.

"A beer…" Kenshin laughed nervously but left and soon came back with three beers handing them to the respected drinkers.

"Me too tochan! I want a beer too!" Misao-chan spoke from her mother's lap making Misao giggle with Tokio and Kaoru and Aoshi and Saitou couldn't help but smirk at the young girl.

"Your too small to have that yet Misao-chan, what about milk?" Kenshin replied smiling down at his daughter. She had pursed her lips in thought and then nodded her head deciding on the milk.

* * * *

Hours had passed, Kaoru leaving the lounge room to take Misao-chan upstairs and read her a story before she fell to sleep. Saitou had stood up, this being his silent words to Tokio saying it was time to leave and let the Himura's rest. He, Aoshi and Kenshin had spoken for a couple of hours but ended up joining in one of the board games Misao-chan had 'forced' her mother and aunties into playing. Aoshi had been the first to go, not really paying much attention. He wasn't one for board games and ended up sitting back down on the couch watching the others play. The music that was playing in the background was sending him off to sleep and Aoshi thought why the hell not and did exactly that. Oblivious to him the others kept playing with it becoming a full-fledged competition between Tokio and Misao in the end. Saitou sat to the side his eyes casting over to his brother to see him slouched on the lounge, his long bangs covering his eyes, his chin resting on his chest indicating he was asleep.

Once Saitou watched Kaoru get up, forcing herself and Misao-chan, much to the young girls disgust, out of the game to take her to bed, Saitou knew it was time to go home. Saitou watched with a smirk crossing his lips as Misao did some small victory dance at winning the game with Kenshin chuckling lightly and Tokio fuming about leaving and loosing.

"Arigatoo for dinner Kenshin, tell Kaoru we said goodnight." Saitou replied making his way to the door, with Kenshin following and Misao hopping along too. Kenshin nodded silently and waved bidding them farewell and closed the door locking it securely.

* * * *

(Saitou's car…)

Saitou cast a side-glance at Tokio who sat quietly looking out the tinted window watching the street lights zoom by. They were getting closer to his place and usually Tokio would be talking a mile a minute, just as much as Misao did. It seemed strange however, Saitou sort of missing it really. After more minutes of silence and sighs coming from Tokio, Saitou knew she was deep in thought and contemplating something.

"What's wrong?" He spoke flat out not beating around the bush. Tokio turned to face him, her dark eyes staring endlessly into his for several seconds. That was all Saitou needed, as he knew whatever Tokio was going to say was serious. True to Tokio's stubbornness she did not utter a word and Saitou rolled his eyes knowing he'd have to be patient. 

Saitou pulled into the driveway of his home and turned off the car getting out after Tokio did. They both closed the doors at the same time and Saitou began walking towards the front door noticing Tokio was not following him at all. The sensor for the front light registered movement and turned on casting a yellow glow over him. He turned around to see Tokio staring silently at him from afar. This was really beginning to bother him now.

"Saitou about what happened at Kaoru and Kenshin's…"

"Don't worry about it. Aoshi will get over it…and so will Misao." Saitou replied cutting whatever else Tokio was going to say off. He watched silently as she shook her head negatively, as that wasn't what she meant.

"No, about what Kaoru said about you being 'fatherly' to Misao-chan."

"I wasn't…" Saitou shot back, but was quite intrigued as to where this conversation was leading. He stood near the porch and watched Tokio walk towards him. Her eyes stared deeply into his, emotions running deep within them, wanting to show him, wanting to tell him what she was thinking about.

"Have you ever thought about it Saitou? Have you ever thought about one day having children yourself? Have you thought about being a father?"

"Children? Father? Tokio, what has brought all of this on? Are you pregnant?" Saitou questioned the young woman in front of him trying to keep his cool, which was working in front of her, even though he felt he was going to fall apart.

"NO! God, my father would kill me!" Tokio abruptly spoke back and watched Saitou sigh softly. In that one sigh he let loose Tokio's eyes teared up coming to her own realisation that maybe Saitou never wanted to think into the future…never wanted to think of her as his wife or better yet the mother of their children. A tear slipped down her cheek and she hastily brushed it away and walked past him opening the door and making her way further into the dark house.

"What just happened…" Saitou mumbled to himself before pressing the button on the set of keys he held locking his car automatically and wandered into the house closing the door and locking it behind him. Saitou silently made his way towards his bedroom, the one he and Tokio shared now and stood at the doorway hearing her small sniffles. Saitou undressed and got into the vacant spot, the side Tokio made him sleep on and turned to face the young woman who had her back to him.

"Tokio?" Saitou questioned but she spoke nothing for a number of minutes. He was about ready to shake her shoulder when her muffled voice reached his ears.

"I'm tired…let me sleep." Saitou fisted his hand in slight anger but calmed down and left the room deciding it was best to let her be by herself for tonight. He took his pillows with him and grabbed a blanket from the hallway cupboard making his way into the lounge room and sat down on the couch trying to get comfortable.

"Me…a father…" Saitou mumbled softly to himself while staring into the darkness of the room. This was something he'd have to think long and hard about.

* * * *

(Himura residence)

"Oyasumi nasai Misao." Kenshin spoke while placing a soft kiss on her forehead as though they were family. It's the way Misao felt though and she knew Kenshin would feel that way too. He was like an older brother and Kaoru like a sister-in-law and little Misao-chan her niece. They loved her, she knew it and she loved them too, there was no doubt about that.

"Oyasumi Kenshin and same to Kaoru as well." She watched him head upstairs to be with his wife and to kiss his daughter goodnight before resting comfortably in the arms of his beloved wife.

Misao hopped into the lounge room and quietly packed up the board game not wanting to wake Aoshi. He was still as energetic as ever but he knew when to let his body rest and today was definitely one of those days. Kenshin and he had granted Shido and Daisuke-san to go up another belt colour after a hard two-hour spar between their teachers. 

"Gomen ne for making you miss your lesson Misao." Misao snapped her head up her blue eyes staring into sleepy green-blue ones. Misao placed the board game on the coffee table and shuffled over towards Aoshi, kneeling on the floor beside the couch and spoke softly her hand reaching up to run over his cheek.

"Its alright Aoshi. I wouldn't have swapped our moment for anything in the world…not even to walk properly again." Aoshi shook his head and blinked his eyes trying to get his mind into control and not let his sleep deprived form take over.

"Did you want to stay?" Misao asked and felt a bit of disappointment run through her when Aoshi shook his head negatively.

"This time I can make sure you'll make it to your therapy lesson with Seta and I've got to be at the studio at 6am anyway." Misao stood up and so did Aoshi as she hopped towards the front door opening it for him.

"You're going to be okay right Misao?" Aoshi questioned watching as she nodded her head and then she stood on tiptoes brushing her lips across his cheek. Aoshi placed on a lob-sided smile and spoke once before turning to leave, heading for his car.

"I'll see you later." Misao closed the door, remembering to lock it as well and leaned against it closing her eyes. Everything was going to be all right. Her and Aoshi would be just fine… They'd get through anything, even a small hurdle such as this, just like he had told her so…

* * * *

(Elsewhere in Tokyo…)

"Tomorrow Misao, is the first day of your new life. The days ahead shall be tough, but I will show you how much I am willing to help you through this difficult time. In time you will see the feelings I have for you…yes in time…you will be mine…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Minna-san… It's about time ne? Well I do hope you like this because the next one is going to be a three-month jump, but I'll have the whole section of what's been happening in the three months so don't worry. At least Saitou has that three months to think about personal things. Ne Maria don't you agree? Plus that gives me more time to talk about different parts of Megumi's and Kaoru's pregnancy and the Aoshi-Misao-Soujiro love triangle too! Its time to explore the possibilities of Misao and Soujiro romance…with poor Aoshi…gone…


	33. Chapter 31

****

Under the Cherry Tree

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 3 Months have passed ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aoshi was casually sitting on a bench in the hydrotherapy pool centre of where Misao was having lessons to get the nerves and muscles in her leg functioning efficiently. He was slouched against the cool wall wearing a pair of black loose pants and a black singlet, his eyes hidden by his long bangs but they roamed over a novel he had been reading for a couple of weeks now. Misao had given it to him as a small present for letting her take her anger and frustration out on him when the stress of not walking properly faster finally hit her hard. They'd sat in the training hall he worked at, Misao wrapped protectively and comfortable in his arms as she quietly sobbed to herself.

Her family had returned to Kyoto a week after Misao's accident needing to repair their own lives as well. Omasu had gone for a check up about the operation she had and her doctor stated there were complications and they had to remove one of her ovaries as well. They weren't too sure whether Omasu could have children as her other ovary had an infection. She had told her family with Kuro right beside her every step of the way. She'd been trying to hold back her tears but Misao had blurted out that if it was okay with Omasu, she'd like to donate her eggs to her, wanting Omasu to have the family she so desperately wanted with Kuro. 

The Makimachi's had been shocked by that, but Misao was completely serious and had gone to the hospital the next day letting the doctors remove some eggs from her ovaries. Omasu and Kuro went to counselling twice a week and according to the letters Misao received she seemed to be doing better and was now properly thinking about Misao's suggestion of using her eggs. 

* * * *

Aoshi looked up from the book and stared over at the large pool to see Misao moving around and chatting with another young woman whom had a motorcycle accident and had been doing hydrotherapy lessons for about 4 months now. This was Misao's first month and it seemed to do her good, not just the exercises she did in the pool but Aoshi knew Misao felt a lot more comfortable with people who knew what she was going through. Aoshi knew there was something he couldn't help her with and that was the experience of what she went through. 

Seras was the young woman who'd been in the motorcycle accident. The doctors swore she was never going to walk again, stating she'd be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life but she was one stubborn 20 year old. She had proved them wrong when she began moving her arms and legs in less then two months but had been in physiotherapy for just under a year.

Aoshi placed a soft smile on his lips, placing his book down making sure to bookmark it when Misao turned around to wave at him making sure he was still there and waiting for her like he always was. He gave a small wave back watching Misao abruptly turn around and apologise to her instructor for not paying attention. 

Aoshi had only missed a couple of her lessons and came straight away when he finished work or finished at Anika's studio hoping to catch her. The first time it happened because his car had broken down and there was no taxi's in sight. He had run the entire way there and slowed down once he reached the centre but stopped in his tracks as he watched Misao slowly walk out of the centre, using her walking frame with Soujiro right beside her, his hand ever present on Misao's right shoulder. She hadn't even noticed he was there…watching them together…watching Misao laugh and smile over at Soujiro at whatever he had said to her.

Aoshi hadn't seen that smile in quite some time and to have it directed at Soujiro…for Soujiro made his blood boil. In the span of a single week Misao had forgotten about Soujiro's motives from high school and they became the best of friends. Everytime Aoshi met up with Misao…HE…was always there, always smiling at her and bidding her a lovely afternoon and then strolled off whistling innocently when Aoshi knew he was trying to take Misao away from him. What really shit Aoshi off the most was Misao being completely blind to the truth that Soujiro was only after one thing and that he couldn't even bunch the shit out of him cause he knew Misao would find out by Soujiro. That just makes it another reason for Misao to turn against Aoshi. 

The second time Aoshi had missed one of Misao lessons he'd made it too the end and walked inside to see Misao getting out of the pool…with Soujiro's help, his hand now wrapped around her slender and bare waist helping her to a bench where her towel rested. Misao wore a black bikini into the pool and Seras had a multicoloured one loving to stand out. Aoshi had backed away, leaning against the wall amongst the shadows when he watched Misao take Soujiro's hand in hers and confess something to him while her cheeks where stained a light pink. Aoshi didn't know what was said between the two but just watching their body language he knew something was evolving. Soujiro was taking over his spot…his spot he had worked so hard to get in Misao's heart and yet it was so easy for him. 

Aoshi's usual thin line of his lips turned into a small frown, his usually emotionless face cracking slightly as his eyes wavered looking over at the "perfect" scene Misao and Soujiro made. She was talking and laughing with him and then he watched as she stood up announcing something to him and then her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him to her form. Aoshi had cast his eyes away not wanting to watch anymore and slid down the wall resting his head in his hands…to him it seemed Soujiro had already won and he hadn't even begun to put up a fight. To fight what he had wanted for so long and it seems Misao was already too far away for him to reach out to her…

"Misao!" Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts his eyes narrowing as he watched Soujiro walk into the poolside area from the back double doors and wave at her not even knowing he was there. Aoshi's eyes moved from Soujiro down to Misao as she waved back and yelled a greeting to him, Aoshi's hand clenching the novel as she called him 'Sou-kun'. Aoshi's eyes caught a pair of green ones as Seras stared over at him, her eyes frowning in concern knowing that in the time Soujiro had shown up her mind had drawn a complete blank and she'd forgotten about one of the most important people in her life. 

"Class dismissed…" The instructor had spoken and Misao and Seras made their way to the steps, Soujiro lightning fast to help Misao out. She took his hand and got out walking towards a bench and wrapping her towel around her while chatting away to Soujiro as though Aoshi wasn't even there. Aoshi sighed softly and grabbed the novel and his bag and made a hasty retreat not once looking back at the smiling and laughing Misao. He was just in the way of Misao's happiness…

"Misao-chan you are getting much better. Shall we go out and celebrate at the Akabeko?" Soujiro spoke while smiling down at the short young woman.

"I'd love to!" Misao replied happily and stood up moving towards her walking frame and began slowly walking off towards the locker room to shower and change. She knew Soujiro would wait patiently for her. Misao walked into the female locker room, thanking an elder woman who held the door open for her and made it to her locker, the one next to Seras's. She was already there and dressing in her blue and white chequered dress and a white jumper over the top. Misao sat down on the bench looking silently at her friend wandering what was wrong with her.

"How could you do that Misao?" Seras spoke abruptly questioning Misao with a slightly angered voice. Misao stared blankly at her friend not having a single clue at what she was on about.

"Seras what is wrong with you?" Misao spoke watching her friend stand up and grabbing her crutches ready to leave he locker room.

"Don't you feel like you've forgotten something Misao? I don't know like maybe SOMEONE in fact. Tall, dark haired, green-blue eyes and very handsome. Ring any bells in that selfish brain of yours Misao?" Seras replied rudely. She watched Misao's eyes widen in surprise, her hand coming up to conceal her gasp at forgetting that Aoshi had held off his work to spend the two hour session with her at the pool and then they were going to go celebrate. Misao scrambled to get the walking frame ready to "race" back towards the pool area to find him.

"Forget it Misao he's not there anymore." Seras spoke slamming her locker shut and clicking the small lock on it closed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Misao spoke in a soft voice, her eyes tearing up and her heart clenching at the scene she must have made in front of Aoshi with Soujiro.

"No one should have to be reminded Misao. Aoshi is not stupid or blind you know. Did you know Aoshi was here those two lessons you thought he wasn't? I saw him…I saw the sadness in his eyes at seeing you laughing and smiling with Soujiro. No one in the class is blind for that matter Misao. They see the way Soujiro and you act as though you two are the couple and not you and Aoshi. You are hurting him Misao." Seras watched Misao flinch at hearing her say this. Seras began using her crouches to leave the locker room but turned around speaking once more before she left.

"Aoshi is a very sweet man Misao…and he seems pretty shy at times as well. We have talked a few times while he's waited for you to finish in the change rooms and I see the happiness in his eyes at seeing you better. He is very proud of you, but rather shy to admit it. Some men can be like that and I think Aoshi is one of them. Patience is something you need with a man like him, but he'll break down his walls for you Misao…just for you though. You really need to talk with him about your relationship with Soujiro. I know its not my business to pry, but you must choose Misao…you must choose if you want Soujiro or Aoshi. Both of them are completely different people and personally I'd take Aoshi off your hands if I could." Seras watched Misao gasp in horror at hearing her say that. 

"But I can't have him Misao. Aoshi is so in love with you but you're too blind to see it in his eyes…in every way he stares silently at you. It will be hard Misao because you are going to have to choose between them. You can't have both Aoshi and Soujiro, they know that…and now you know it too. No matter what your mind says one will be hurt. It is up to your heart to decide which one you desire the most…Aoshi or Soujiro."

Misao watched the locker room door close, Seras leaving her speech at that. Misao bowed her head looking down at her blurry hands and began to sniffle, her emotions for both men rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls. Misao's shoulders shook as she cried silently to herself and moved to sit on the ground hugging her legs to her chest.

"I don't…I don't have a relationship with Soujiro…I don't…" Misao mumbled to herself and took a deep breath wanting to get her emotions under control. She lifted her head brushing the left over tears away and stared at her open locker and at the necklace hanging from a hook. It was an outline of a heart probably about two millimetres thick and a cross rested in the middle of it, joining its sides to the heart. Misao remembered slowly moving down the markets using her cart. Aoshi was right beside her chatting about the time he had scared her half to death when she was practicing in the training hall at her old home in Kyoto. 

They had come to a small table with different types of necklaces and earrings and Misao immediately loved this one. Aoshi pressed onwards not letting her buy it and they finally reached a small café sitting inside and ordering some lunch. Misao had noticed the stares she received from strangers but Aoshi had told her to keep her head held high and to not let them get her down. There were days when Misao felt completely miserable, but Aoshi had come along to cheer her up and motivate her to go to her therapy lessons with Soujiro and to the hydrotherapy ones as well. She knew Aoshi hated Soujiro and yet he always made her go, sometimes walking her into the office and sometimes dropping her off. He had become her strength partner, her comfort partner that would let her cry and hit him whenever she pleased, whenever she felt down. 

Soujiro on the other hand was completely different. He praised her with compliments, telling her how radiant she looked, how special she was and she took it all in, loving the attention he gave her. Misao began to feel sick to her stomach at how screwed up she was over Soujiro and Aoshi. 

Aoshi had been her rock, the man who stood by her, who shared his secrets with her. He had even told her about him being an artist, something Misao never saw in him. Misao's eyes widened in horror at her newest realisation. In the years she had known Aoshi and these months she had been living in Tokyo, not once was she truly thinking about what he was going through…what was rolling around in his mind. Everything had been about her…her wishes, her dreams and her nightmares. She had become completely selfish and hadn't even realised what type of picture she and Soujiro made to Aoshi. How much hurt and sadness he would be feeling for watching her smile and laugh with Soujiro and not with him. Seras had seen it, the other people in the pool had seen it and so did Aoshi. Seras was right…he wasn't stupid…he was quite good at reading hidden signs and Misao gasped knowing signs were ringing between her and Soujiro.

Misao quickly stood placing on her jeans and light blue shirt, not bothering about changing out of her black bikini. She placed the necklace over her neck remembering Aoshi had disappeared from the café and had returned five minutes later with some flowers and a small parcel…that parcel being the necklace she wanted. Misao slipped on her shoes and grabbed the walking frame and headed for the door after slamming her locker closed. 

"Sou-kun I have to take a rain check on the celebration. There is somewhere I must go." She watched his smile falter slightly when he stood up heading towards her but he nodded his head not asking for an explanation. Perhaps he even knew Aoshi was here but decided not to tell her either. Misao waved goodbye once she folded her walking frame and placed it into the taxi telling the driver to head for Okina Apartments'.

* * * *

(Okina Apartments)

Okina watched Misao walk towards the doors and he moved around the counter to open it for her.

"Good afternoon Okina." Misao spoke heading for the lift but was stopped by Okina speaking.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Misao but Aoshi is not home yet." Misao frowned and turned back towards Okina, her eyes silently pleading with him to let her into his place.

"I shouldn't do this Miss Misao, but for a pretty young lady like you I will." Misao smiled in relief and thanks and headed upstairs with Okina in the lift.

* * * *

Misao had been sitting in Aoshi's lounge room for a couple of hours at least. She had watched the sun pass the horizon turning his apartment into darkness but she sat quietly in the black leather chair facing the main door and waited…

As though luck was on Misao's side she heard Aoshi unlock his door and turn the handle opening it up. He placed on a dull lamp near the door as it sat on a table and watched him dump his keys there and take off his jacket placing it on the hook behind the door. Misao noticed he must truly be in thinking mode…locked up within himself as he would usually know it was her before he even opened his front door. 

"I'm sorry…" Misao spoke meekly but watched Aoshi jerk slightly, his head snapping up to search his living room for where she sat in the dark. She knew she had frightened him, he being too deep in his thoughts about her…and Soujiro most likely.

"I don't remember giving you a key to my home." Aoshi replied in an emotionless voice, Misao flinching as she could feel the anger and sadness in it. She had learnt over the years that this voice was the one Aoshi used when he was hurt…when he was angry and wanted answers but never asked any questions. Misao observed as he moved into his bedroom, turning on the light and closing the door shielding himself away from her. After much debate with herself, Misao stood up and knocked on his door before opening it up to see him packing what looked like a travel bag, one which definitely wasn't for overnight stays. The way he shoved clothes into it seemed like he was going on some trip…for quite some time too. Misao sat quietly on his bed her eyes following his every move but she never spoke a word.

"Is there some sort of reason why you are here Misao?" Aoshi questioned while opening up his bedside draw and grabbing socks while stuffing them into the bag as well.

"Where are you going?" She spoke in a small soft voice watching as he moved passed her to grab the suit jacket and tie from the hook on the back of his bedroom door.

"Asia if you must know." Aoshi replied as though it weren't a huge deal. Misao got off the bed and stood in his way, grabbing his hand stopping him from shoving clothes into the bag and started demanding answers.

"What? When did you decide to do this? Why haven't I been told?" She watched as Aoshi reefed his wrist from her hand as though never wanting to be touched by her again and answered her, his eyes staring down into hers…speaking in a low but angered tone of voice.

"You think I haven't tried telling you? I've been trying for two weeks now. You never ask 'Hey Aoshi what have you been up to this past week?' The Misao I know isn't even there anymore. It's always about you and then if it isn't about you, it's always about how you and Soujiro went here and you and Soujiro did this. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" Misao's throat dried up, she not being able to reply to Aoshi's words. Misao watched as he reefed the bag up and walked out of the room dumping it onto the couch. She observed as he took a deep breath trying to calm his raging emotions but Misao blinked in surprise as he wasn't even finished yet.

"You think I don't know what's going on between you and Soujiro. I see the way he looks at you and the way he touches you. I can't believe you can act so casual around him when all he wants is to fuck you!" Misao stared shocked at Aoshi's harsh words. She would have never thought he'd act in such a way with her. Deep down inside Misao…those words hurt like hell. She stared blankly into his green-blue eyes; his lips parted at even being surprised at what he blurted out. She watched him turn his head to his side, bowing it slightly but he wasn't going to apologise feeling that he was right in what he thought.

"I'm going to Asia to expand my talents in the arts over there. Anika thinks it will do me some good…to get away from everything…away from everything that's hurting me." Aoshi closed his eyes hearing a soft gasp escape Misao's lips.

"I'll be gone for about three months. I do hope you keep going with your therapy Misao. Sou-Soujiro will help you very much…" Misao began to blink back tears as Aoshi faltered on Soujiro's name. She had watched his hand fist while he uttered those words; never in his life did he imagine himself saying that to Misao. He was a man, but no way in hell would he fight like some idiot over Misao as though treating her like some possession. He saw where her happiness lay…and it wasn't with him. He was just the punching bag so she could pour out all her frustration onto him…into him.

"I don't want you to go…" Misao confessed as she stood up grabbing her walking frame and heading towards his "statue" form. She watched as Aoshi tensed up, his green-blue eyes staring at her, pain rushing through them as he spoke his final words…his final everlasting words to her.

"That decision is not yours to make Misao. I bet you don't even know what you truly want, but I know…in my heart it is not I. I am ready to leave Tokyo behind…ready to leave you behind. Please go…I do not wish to see you right now…" A small sob escaped Misao's lips as she stared up at Aoshi. She had broken him…more then what she could ever try and repair. Seras was right. Aoshi was not one to show emotions, but he had opened up to her and the only feelings she received was heartbreak, because of her… Misao bowed her head and slowly headed for the door not trying to fight for reasons anymore. Aoshi was a man with a heart made of glass…it had been shattered once with Megumi, but slowly it was mended back together again only to be shattered once more, by the person he had leased expected…his friend…his bestest friend…

Misao turned her head over her shoulder to see Aoshi still standing in the same position, his head cast away from her, becoming the distant Aoshi she first knew him as. Misao wanted nothing more then this to be a nightmare she was going to wake from. This however was complete reality…tomorrow was the day he was no doubt leaving for Asia. 

Tomorrow Misao had to see him again, just for one last glimpse. She knew she'd want to yell at him, telling him to snap out of it to see it her way, but alas she could not. Aoshi was right, she was not the Misao he knew anymore. Misao closed the door silently behind her and made her way towards the lift pressing the button to head downstairs. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she stared back at Aoshi's closed door. That small incident at the pool had been the last straw for him...the last time he'd put up with being forgotten so easily. Misao bowed her head in shame and entered the lift ready for it to descend to the ground floor so she could head back to the Himura's and gain the courage to face him tomorrow.

* * * *

(11am Tokyo Airport)

Misao stood behind the small group as they all said their goodbyes and good luck's to Aoshi. Megumi, Sano and Saitou blocked Misao from Aoshi's view so he didn't even know she had come to see him off. 

"I expect a gift when you get back." Saitou spoke not even saying the goodbye or good luck. Aoshi placed a small smile on his lips and nodded his head at his elder brother. That was his way of saying 'have a safe trip' and 'try and relax' telling him not to think about his situation so much. After all, Saitou was not stupid and neither was Kenshin. They had seen the distance grow between Misao and Aoshi and the closeness between Soujiro and Misao grow. They all heard the boarding call for Aoshi's flight to Hong Kong and he began walking off after hugging Misao-chan goodbye who started sniffling softly not wanting her favourite uncle to leave her behind.

"Aoshi wait!" Misao had blurted out and the others parted and she observed as he froze in his footsteps and turned slowly around to look back at her. Misao bit her lip nervously but began walking slowly towards him, her hands shaking as she gripped her walking frame tightly. The others turned around and headed in the opposite direction letting the two of them have a moment together.

"I wanted to say goodbye and wish you luck on your trip." Misao stopped and stared up into cool green-blue eyes, Aoshi not replying to her small statement. She watched as he turned around reading to give his ticket to the young woman, but Misao stepped in front of him grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Soujiro and I are friends Aoshi, nothing more…I don't want anything with him. I know this for sure. I'll wait for you Aoshi…I'll wait for you to come back to Tokyo."

"I don't want that." Aoshi replied taking his hand from hers. He watched as Misao's eyes softened and glistened with unshed tears. She placed on a forced smile and spoke once more before getting out of his way to let him give the woman his ticket.

"I know you don't, but this is something I want to do because I love you…that feeling will never change inside my heart. I want to make things right again…even if it is just friends…" Aoshi handed the woman his ticket, Misao's words rolling around in his mind. He stopped at the passageway, which would lead him into the tunnel that connected to the plane he would be taking to Hong Kong. Anika, Seb and Mon were already on the plane waiting for him. 

The final boarding call came over the loud speaker for his flight and Aoshi turned around to see tear streaks on Misao's cheeks. His hand fisted, seeing Misao upset. No matter what he did in life or the fact that Misao made him feel miserable he couldn't stand to see her tears. 

Misao's breath caught in her throat as she watched Aoshi walk back towards her, his warm hands cupping her cheeks, ridding them of tears. She watched astonished as his eyes softened as though silently apologising for upsetting her and then her eyes closed as his lips pressed softly against hers…a final parting goodbye, the taste of his warm lips against hers. Misao snapped her eyes open as Aoshi let go of her and placed an envelope into her hands and turned around not saying anything else. She watched his form move down the tunnel and then around a corner…he was gone…

* * * *

An hour had passed and yet Misao still sat in one of the airport chairs looking out the window in the direction the plane Aoshi was on had taken off in. She had read his small note…a note of apology for speaking too harshly too her and confessing that he had hoped she'd be at the airport so he could say goodbye to her as well. His apartment key was taped to the piece of plain white paper asking her if she could feed his fish and if she wished…he allowed her to stay there until he got back. His words being a promise that he would come back and talk with her.

"Weasel you ready to go yet? It's been an hour already. Aoshi's not coming back…not yet anyway…" Misao turned around abruptly noticing Saitou was sitting in one of the chairs in another row. He'd been there the whole time actually waiting for her. She placed the envelope into her pocket and stood up walking towards him with her walking frame. The two of them walked down the large passageway heading for the exit.

"Misao…"

"Save it Saitou…I know I had this coming to me. Aoshi's heart is made of glass and I shattered it just like Megumi. I promised myself I wouldn't hurt him and yet I am no different from anyone else…I had hoped I was different, but I am not…" Misao spoke interrupting whatever it was Saitou was going to dish out to her.

"Spare me the mushiness Misao. You and Aoshi both had this coming."

"What?" Misao spoke thinking he'd at least defend Aoshi.

"You two are hopeless. No wonder you make a good couple. Look the reason this happened is because you both got scared. You knew you started having feelings for Soujiro because he is a smooth talker and loves giving you compliments. That's not easy for Aoshi, nothing is ever easy for him. If you too were ever honest with each other your problem could have been sorted, but you two are bloody stubborn as hell. If you wait Misao, Aoshi will return with answers to all his hidden secrets. The question is, can you be patient?" Misao stared up at Saitou as they were now out of the terminal area and heading for his car.

"Hai, I'll be patient for Aoshi…" Misao mumbled mainly to herself but Saitou heard it all.

"Don't do anything stupid okay weasel?" Saitou replied while placing his hand on her head and giving her a small smirk. Misao nodded her head once and Saitou began walking off while lighting a cigarette.

"For Aoshi…" Misao mumbled and hurriedly began moving a little faster towards Saitou when he had yelled for her to hurry up or else he would leave her behind.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	34. Chapter 32

****

Under the Cherry Tree

It had only been a couple of days and Misao had felt the loneliness and heartache in her heart grow more intense. Aoshi had been gone for two days and Misao had felt like her world and her life had fallen apart. She could not blame anyone but herself. She'd changed…become someone Aoshi had never known before…a person she wasn't even aware of either. 

They had grown distant, Misao seemingly wanting it to be that way but as soon as she traced over the past three months she began to dread ever meeting Soujiro once more. If it weren't for his flirtatious ways and Misao falling for them everything would have been fine between her and Aoshi…right?

"Ohayoo Misao." Kenshin spoke as she trudged into the kitchen wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants, a tank top and a pair of blue and white ankle socks. She had silently waved at her 'foster' brother, almost father figure and opened the fridge door peering inside to see if there was anything edible.

"Couldn't sleep at Aoshi's?" Kenshin questioned and heard Misao mumble into the fridge as though that were her answer even though he hadn't comprehended a single word of it. 

Kenshin and Kaoru had watched Misao pack an overnight bag to stay at Aoshi's apartment but some time in the early hours of the morning Kenshin had woken up to hear Misao returning to their home and trying to sneak back into her room. There seemed to be too many memories of Aoshi ever being there in the first place and proceeded to make Misao feel uncomfortable and even more miserable. 

Kenshin knew it felt weird for Misao to be staying there, after all they did have a falling out and although he saw along with the others the way Aoshi kissed her goodbye, he wasn't an idiot. Tension was forever put between them, Aoshi's trust being broken once again. Not even Kenshin was sure whether Misao could repair her mistake. Over time she'd get used to staying in his apartment more often, but she knew Aoshi wouldn't be returning that night…not returning for three whole months.

"I'm going tonight…the fish need feeding." Kenshin's concerned violet eyes frowned in sadness for the usually high-spirited Misao. He watched her walk out of the kitchen and her heavy footsteps bound up the stairs going to hide in the darkness of her room once more. Kenshin had comforted his daughter the night Aoshi had gone, telling her he would be back, but she'd have to be brave and wait for her Uncle. Kenshin wasn't too sure why Aoshi picked Asia of all places to take a vacation, but he obviously needed one and he'd be able to handle their students anyway. 

Kenshin had coaxed his daughter out of crying by making her help him bake cookies and decorate them for the other children at the Day Care Centre she attended some days. He had promised her that Aoshi would write and send her a present once in a while, but it wouldn't happen until he got settled in. She had smiled up at her dad at hearing his positive words and went to bake cookies with him that afternoon. Kenshin prayed to the gods that his assumption about Aoshi would be correct. He too had comforted his wife as well; not even having time to be a bit saddened with Aoshi's leaving. He had to be strong…his family needed him and it wasn't like he was never coming back anyway.

Ever since Aoshi came to Tokyo he and Kaoru had gotten on extremely well. I guess her high cheerful spirit seemed to remind him of Misao and made their everlasting friendship grow stronger as the years rolled on. He had been there for the birth of Misao-chan and got to name her as well. Kenshin didn't mind one bit at all though. He was so proud and lucky that his wife had help that night and was always looked after by Aoshi in a protective young brother type of way. Kenshin knew how much Kaoru treated Aoshi with so much 'sisterly' concern about his welfare, health and happiness. She had no living relatives left and to him it seemed Aoshi was as close to a brother she was ever going to get. 

Kenshin couldn't help but smile as he remembered how Kaoru was always the one to ask Aoshi questions about how he was going, not afraid to ask him directly. Kenshin knew Kaoru loved Aoshi…and he knew deep down Aoshi loved her back, but everything was okay and he was fine about it. Kaoru's love was like a protective sister and Kenshin knew her pure love and devotion was to her own family…to him and their daughter. There was nothing between Kaoru and Aoshi, Kenshin knew that, everyone knew that because Kaoru's eyes only shone brightly for her husband…for her small family. Besides…Aoshi had Misao to come back home too…didn't he?

"Kenshin? Are you ready to go?" Kenshin was snapped out of his thoughts and he entered the main room to see Kaoru tying up Misao-chan's shoelaces on her sneakers and then she stood up her hand patting her bulging stomach as she began to buy clothes that would fit her more comfortably. Kaoru was in her fifth month of pregnancy and their small family was off to visit Kaoru's doctor to see how everything was going. Plus, Misao-chan was coming along so she could have a look at the ultrasound and say 'hello' to her new baby brother or sister. Blue eyes met violet ones and Kaoru smiled over at her red-haired husband. He always looked handsome no matter what he was wearing, even if it were a pair of daggy shorts and an extremely old and faded shirt as he worked in the backyard garden. Right now he was in a plain pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt, his fiery red hair standing out and spilling down his back and placed in a low ponytail. 

"Tochan, carry me?" Misao-chan spoke, her tiny arms thrusting up as she raced towards her father wanting to be held by him. Kenshin picked her up and placed her against his hip, his right hand enclosing around his wife's waist to hold her to his side. 

"We're going Misao. We'll be back later in the afternoon okay?" Kaoru spoke up the stairs but Kenshin watched his wife's eyes frown in sadness at not receiving a reply from the girl. Her sadness had gone in two seconds as she let go of Kenshin and began heading for the stairs.

"Ka-" Kenshin was unable to continue as Kaoru stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled up at Misao.

"MISS MAKIMACHI YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Kenshin eyes had grown wide watching his wife place her hands on her hips and tap her foot impatiently. Only seconds past before Misao stood at the top of the stairs obeying Kaoru's demand.

"Stop being silly Misao. Aoshi would not like to see you like this. What if he came back and saw the pitiful state you were in. He'd not be impressed at all and you know it." Kaoru's blue eyes stared up into Misao's and watched her bow her head in silent apology for a few seconds.

"I know your sad Misao, but so am I…so is Kenshin and Misao-chan and everyone else that said goodbye that day. If you keep mopping about time will only go slower for you and then it will feel like its been forever that Aoshi hasn't been here. Its 3 months Misao and those three months can go really fast and make you better if you think positively okay?" To Kenshin's amazement he watched as Misao's eyes brighten and a smile replaced her frown as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Arigatoo Kaoru!" Misao spoke and walked towards her room obviously coming to the decision that she would look most terrible and she couldn't be like that in front of Aoshi.

Kaoru moved back over towards her family and walked outside as Kenshin closed he door behind them.

"Ne Mama? Auntie Misao looks happier." Misao-chan spoke and Kaoru placed on an innocent smile and nodded her head as she got into the passenger side of their car and closed the door. Kenshin strapped their daughter in and got in the driver side, starting the car and driving onto the road and heading for the private hospital. He was still shocked at how easy it seemed for Kaoru to get Misao to realise that being unhappy was something Aoshi would never want to see on her face…no mater what happened between the two of them…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry Minna-san…this is all I got for now. I have come to a blank in this story…its actually tiring in some sense and well…. *sweat drops* I got my other stories too. At least I've done something on this poor epic though… *laughs nervously* I'll be forgiven right? 

I think I need a small rest from writing with this fic, but I won't forget it…no way…I'd be getting death threats right? *L* Well I'm working on my usual stories…plus my latest one, so I hope I am forgiven. Ja ne everyone and till next time (which I hope will be sooner then this update and then the story will have more progress…) *S*


	35. Chapter 33

****

Author's Notes: Look Minna! A chapter to UTCT! *Dances around* You have no idea how much I was dreading when writing this, but now its out of the way and well, I hope it is okay for now. There is only about 2 more chapters until Aoshi is back in Tokyo and the piece I've had written since Chapter 11 will finally be known!

I do hope you forgive me for this and well if you didn't read the notes in my "Fashion story" I'll just say them again. 

All my fanfics are up at my Website now! Please go visit it at: 

www.noahazuma.com 

Its so, so exciting that I finally placed them up! I created a group for the fastest way to find out if I have updated anything. Please go take a look or subscribe.

noahazuma_fanfiction@yahoogroups.com

noahazuma_fanfiction-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

I do hope you can join, it will be fun! Now another thing is that a petition (yeah I know another one which I only became aware of) is posted to try and get the creators of Rurouni Kenshin and Sony to get the Jin Chuu Arc animated. Please show your support and got sign it…it's mean heaps to me and all other RK fans that wish to see that arc animated:

http://www.PetitionOnline.com/jinchuu

Also if you'd like to have your fanart or fanfiction posted anywhere, I'm happy to accept it on my site. I'd love to host your stuff, although I'd love you even more if it was Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha related. If not I'll still host it as well, but please think about it okay? You can e-mail me using the following addresses: noahazuma@aol.com or noahazuma@yahoo.com.au or noahazuma@anfiction.net 

For now that's it I think and thank you for being patient and keep reading and reviewing. I love hearing from anyone! JA! (^_^)

****

Now to Chapter 33

Under the Cherry Tree

Misao hummed lightly as she wiped down a table at the Akabeko. To think a month had passed so fast without her even realising it. She was now using a cane to walk properly these days but she still limped and needed to sit down for her leg started aching if she stood too long.

She still thought about Aoshi, about the many fights they'd had ever since she showed her face in Tokyo and yet she still smiled not regretting anything. Sure she missed him and there were niggling feelings telling her what she did was wrong, but then…that's what learning to live and make mistakes was for right? This was only going to make her stronger then ever and her, could she say relationship with Aoshi stronger as well? Time separated them four years ago, so what was three months to them? Misao stopped wiping down the table and moved to another one, her eyes moving over to the one where she and Aoshi had eaten a couple of months ago. She constantly wondered how he was fairing in China and always looked forward to his letters and e-mails.

"Misao sweetie, we open up in 15 minutes!" Tae, the owner of the restaurant called from the kitchen.

"HAI!" Misao shouted back, getting back to cleaning the restaurant for this evening's rush.

* * * *

(Tokyo Private Hospital)

"Would you like to know the sex of your child?" A female doctor spoke looking at the couple; the woman on the examination table listened along with her partner to the quick beating of the heart that belonged to their growing child.

"Iie…" The man mumbled, he too transfixed in watching the child move slightly, as though turning over to go back to sleep. 

"Very well then." The doctor replied back and switched off the ultrasound, the man actually saddening at not hearing the beating heart of the child that lay protected within the woman he loved. He helped his life partner off of the examination table and watched her straighten her clothes out. Her head lifted up, a smile cast on her ruby lips as they moved closer to quickly kiss his, almost in shyness at not truly believing she did finally kiss him for once and not the other way around.

"Why did you not want to know roosterhead?" She spoke softly, always calling him by the pet name she gave him, from the way his hair defiled gravity. It didn't matter though, he was what she wanted and she wasn't giving him up to anyone, not without a fox fight that's for sure.

"I want it to be a surprise kitsune. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as it looks like my foxy woman I'm happy."

"You want a son to look like me?" Megumi taunted as she grabbed her bag, placing in the tape that was recorded and left the examination room to pay for the session at the reception area.

"Okay, well when you say it that way, probably not, but if it's a boy I want him to look like me, but have a personality like you, but if it's a girl she can be all you."

"And why do you say that roosterhead?" Megumi whispered as she moved closer to the reception desk bringing out her visa card to pay for the session and she smiled down at the receptionist looking fondly at her. Sano's smirk left him, the male receptionist eyeing his woman openly. Sano slid closer to Megumi, one arm casually moving over her shoulders, the other patting her stomach lightly.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Sano boasted to the young man behind the desk, he stuttering out a reply.

"Um, Ah, yes sir…congratulations to you both." Sano smiled wickedly down at a lightly blushing Megumi and pressed a kiss to her lips, not once embarrassed about showing such intimate affections in front of complete strangers. Megumi quickly collected her things, taking her receipt from the man and started walking hurriedly towards the exit, batting Sano's hands away from her.

"Oi kitsune something wrong?" Sano questioned smiling down at his embarrassed woman. She usually got like this everytime he complimented her beautiful looks to anyone who stared at her for more then two minutes. To Sano that was two minutes too long. Sure he could admit he could get jealous, but no matter what, Megumi would always return to him and to their home…okay her home but he had taken up refuge in her place for many months now. He might as well call it theirs now. He wasn't overly obsessive of Megumi, watching her every move to see what guy she was talking to now, because he knew she'd smile just for him. She had two smiles after all. A cheeky smile when she laughed loudly, he almost seeing fox ears popping up onto her head as she tried concealing her laugh with her hand, but was never successful. Then there was the sweet one, the one that showed him she was happy with him, happy to lay beside him, happy to have him rub her bulging stomach, full and round with child…their child…

"I hate when you do that in front of me. Why can't you boast when I am not in sight, its so…so embarrassing…" Megumi muttered as she walked towards her silver BMW in the customer car park of the hospital. Sano chuckled lightly at her stubbornness coming out, she trying to hide her embarrassment but it never worked. Sano always felt the urge to shower her with kisses, to show her that he thought she was beautiful and felt it right to tell everyone because she was a striking woman. Every man they walked passed glanced once or twice in her direction, she completely blind to it, but he knew…knew all too well. Megumi could have anyone she wanted, have them grovelling at her feet, but she chose him and for the life of Sano he didn't know why. He was just glad that Megumi was in his life, for if she wasn't, he really didn't know where he would be. He could have been sleeping in some ditch, resting in some alleyway with no home, but she saw good in him, underneath the gruffness he usually bestowed to everyone, Megumi found Sanosuke Sagara…although loud to others, but shy to show the man inside. Sano felt he need not show anyone that side of him, Megumi after all discovered it and so it belonged to her…he belonged to her…for as long as she could stand him.

"Meg, I…I love you…" Sano stuttered out, a sigh of relief following straight after at finally saying these words to her. Sure it wasn't exactly the most romantic spot, but he just had to say it, to let her know. She had the power to command his every move, for he was putty in her hands. If she wished to leave this city to go somewhere else, he'd follow her…he'd follow her anywhere…

"S-Sano, what is…I mean, why say that now and here of all places...I mean…" Megumi was at a loss for words. Sano had taken her completely by surprise, completely mucking up her latest train of thought. Megumi stared wide eyed up at Sano, her back to the passenger side of the car, she not believing she had heard those words from him, but then they were spoken so purely and full of love. She watched as Sano placed a hand behind his head, a hint of red crossing his cheeks and he gave her one of his lob-sided grins, he becoming uncomfortable as she did not say anything to his confession. Sano watched as Megumi's dark eyes hinted the wetness of tears, one hand going up to rest at her rapidly beating heart. He stepped closer wrapping her in a comforting embrace, her creamy hand fisting in his dark red jacket as she sniffled lightly trying desperately not to cry.

"Gomen ne Meg, I didn't mean to catch you off guard like this. I just…I just needed to tell you, to say how much you mean to me, how happy I am that you wanted me. I never thought you would because I'm quite brash and not totally sophisticated like yourself and yet you still wanted me as much as I want you. I'll follow you anywhere Megumi, anywhere you go I'll be there with you…as long as you want me there I'll be by your side. Arigatoo kitsune, for wanting this baka…" Sano mumbled into her ear, his head dropping onto hers, he breathing in the strawberry and vanilla scent of her black hair. Sano pulled away from Megumi feeling her let go of him. His eyes widened as she stepped up on her tiptoes her lips brushing his possessively, showing him what his words meant to her. Never had she been so straightforward in public like this. Had he changed her ways? Megumi pulled away and rested her forehead against Sano's chest, mumbling out her own reply.

"You baka, you are all I thought of when I was with Aoshi! That is so wrong of me to say such things like that and I felt so ashamed at the way I hurt Aoshi like I did, but, he is okay now and I know he'll be better off with Misao. She is his heart, just like you are mine. I…I'm not good with these type of things, perhaps that is why we suit each other so well, but, I know that you are what I want. No matter how many men look at me, you are the one I go home too, since you are always at my place anyway."

"Kitsune…no need to get sarcastic now. You were doing so well in boosting my ego too…" Sano replied with a soft laugh hugging Megumi to him a little tighter, relishing in her soft laughter as well.

"I love you Sano, with all my heart and when you say you'll go anywhere with me if I decide to up and leave, it is the same for I. If you wish to tour with Deadly Nightshades, I will follow you…everywhere… Your mine…my baka roosterhead, my Sanosuke Sagara and I shall not give you to anyone!" Sano's eyes widened in surprise at her determined words as her hands wrapped tightly around his waist for more emphasis. 

"Meg, will you let me breath, I'm not going anywhere, nor is anyone taking me away from you!"

"Well that's the same for me baka!" Megumi retorted back as she stepped away from him, her hands on her hips as she stared up into his laughing chocolate brown eyes. That smirk was on his lips, he having elicited furious emotions within her like he always did.

"Oh get in the car baka and let's go home!" Megumi spoke flustered and got into the passenger seat, Sano closing it while chuckling to himself as he moved around to the drivers side. He got into the car, started it up and drove off, glancing over at Megumi who rested with her eyes closed, her left hand patting her stomach while her right rested on his leg tapping some tune on his thigh absently.

"If we have a girl Megumi, I'd want her to be like you, that way I know she's going to be a complete success and my little cub…my baby kitsune." Sano placed a smile on hearing a snort leave Megumi's throat as she replied her answer and then closed her eyes dozing off. 

"Whatever the sex, they will be a success but no doubt they'll have your mischievous attitude and be a complete terror, but it shall be worth it in the end. He or She can have my brains, our looks and your strength, that way he or she can power anything and anyone." Sano couldn't help but laugh at that, imagine their child running some damned company and bossing people around. Yep, he could actually see it now.

* * * *

(Himura Residence)

"WAA, WAA, MAMA LOOK AT ME!" Misao-chan yelled at the top of her lungs as Kaoru sat on the porch watching her run around, not tiring at all. She had a splitting headache, her back ached and she hadn't slept well for the past two nights. Kenshin hadn't been there to cuddle beside her, to stroke her bulging stomach in comfort, to hold her lovingly. He'd gone to Kyoto to see his master, Hiko Seijiro. He'd been doing that every week for the past month and Kaoru hated it. She hated him being away from her, away from their daughter and especially when she was nearly six months pregnant too!

"MAMA? MAMA YOU'RE NOT WATCHING ME AT ALL!" Misao-chan yelled, Kaoru's control finally breaking as she yelled back.

"Stop yelling Misao-chan, I am not deaf!" Kaoru gasped in horror at her words and watching her daughter's eyes widened in shock at never hearing that tone being spoken to her. Kaoru watched with tears in her eyes as her three-year old raced passed her to climb the stairs to head for her room.

"Misao-chan wait…" Kaoru got up and raced after her daughter only to hear the soft sobs as she hurriedly made it to her room and closed the door shielding herself away from her mother. Kaoru's eyes glistened with tears, a small sob escaping her throat and she turned her head hearing the click of the lock on the front door and it opened to reveal the ever-smiling Kenshin. Kaoru walked over practically falling into his embrace and wept like a child into his chest.

"Koibito what is wrong?" Kenshin asked, worry very much evident in his voice as he kicked the door closed with his foot and hugged his wife comfortingly. Kaoru sniffled lightly and finally let go of her husband to stare up into his violet eyes.

"Enough Kenshin, please don't go away anymore, I can't handle this alone. I thought I could, but I need you to be with me all the time." Kenshin wrapped his arm around Kaoru and walked her to the lounge room making her sit down and he sat beside her, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders awaiting an explanation.

"I don't want you to go to Kyoto anymore. I was missing you so much and I have a headache and my body aches and…and I yelled at Misao-chan today, completely out of the blue. Oh it was so horrible, she must hate her mother so much now." Kenshin held his wife to him as she cried pitifully into his chest, his arms rubbing over her back trying to soothe her cries.

"Everything will be fine koibito. I'll go speak with Misao-chan and tell her what is happening. Just lay down and rest for a minute, I'll be back soon to explain everything to you okay?" Kenshin felt Kaoru nod silently and he pulled away getting her comfortable and brushing his fingers through her hair until she closed her eyes sighing deeply. Kenshin needn't go far as Misao-chan was at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes red and puffy from crying and she held her stuffed dog to her chest looking up at her father.

"Mummy's very tired Misao-chan, she needs some rest and then she'll be fine. She just got upset cause she was missing me so much. Do you understand Misao-chan, mummy is sorry for making you cry." Kenshin kneeled down on the tiled floor in the main entrance of the house, his daughter rushing over to hug him.

"Its okay daddy, I forgive mummy. She's been a little different cause she's been sick." Misao-chan replied pulling away from her father to stare up at him watching as he brushed her last remaining tears away.

"What do you mean sick Misao-chan?"

"Aunt Megumi's daddy came over yesterday to see how mummy was. He said she needs to be careful or something and she needs to come to the hospital as soon as you come back. Is something wrong with mummy?" Misao-chan's eyes wavered slightly, fresh tears appearing in her frightened eyes, but Kenshin placed a smile on his lips, he lifting his daughter into his arms and walking into the lounge room.

"You rest with mummy Misao-chan, daddy has to make a couple of phone calls. Mummy is going to be okay, she just needs some sleep okay?" He watched his daughter nod her head, she curling on the couch as well, Kaoru's arms absently going around her daughter as they rested peacefully on the couch. Kenshin smiled down at his family, but a frown soon appeared, he becoming sick with worry and headed off to call Dr Takani on what he had missed yesterday, Kaoru not phoning to tell him anything. He'd definitely talk with her about that when she woke up.

* * * * 

(Back at the Akabeko)

"Misao-chan, another customer has arrived." Misao got out of her chair, she needing to rest her sore leg and moved towards the front counter, only to notice it was a smiling Seta Soujiro. Misao chewed her lip hesitantly and took a deep breath greeting him properly.

"Good evening and welcome to the Akabeko. A table for one?" Misao asked bowing formerly. 

"Yes thank you." He spoke and followed Misao to a table near the window and sat down, his hand brushing hers as he grabbed the menu from her hands. 

"What would you like to drink?" Misao asked, ignoring the brush of skin and took down his order and walked away not saying anything else. She had stopped being his patient two weeks ago, it becoming complicated as his sessions where becoming quite personal, making Misao feel very uncomfortable. Ever since she told Aoshi, Soujiro was a friend and nothing more and that she'd wait for him to return from China, she vowed to keep that promise, not wishing to break his heart anymore then she had done so already. Misao returned with Soujiro's drink and placed it down, she gasping softly as he caught her wrist with his hand.

"Misao that's enough now. I didn't mean to frighten you away, I am sorry. I know you do not wish to be my patient and I can understand that, but ignoring me altogether is very rude. Can't we go somewhere together, just as friends, no strings attached I promise." Misao stared silently down at his smiling face, it not portraying any hidden danger and Misao pulled her hand free and muttered a reply before walking towards another table as the customers were ready to order their meals.

"I'll think about it Seta-san."

* * * *

(Somewhere in China)

Aoshi stared endlessly into the blank canvas on his easel as he stared into space, going deeper into his thoughts. He'd written numerous times to Misao, sending postcards from different places he'd been too over China, but now he stood in the large back garden at Anika's mansion in Hong Kong looking up at the sky for a moment. 

A cool breeze blew through the yard, rusting the leaves, some falling into the large pool and making the water ripple slightly. He'd apologised for his rude behaviour to Misao in a letter yet again. Her tears making him feel as guilty as hell even though it wasn't his fault in getting angry in the first place. He couldn't really blame her though; Misao was an attractive girl. Aoshi shock his head at that, Misao was an attractive young woman now. There was so much to talk about when he got back to Tokyo. 

Aoshi hoped Misao hadn't killed his fish or over fed them either. She wasn't too good with pets after all…and these were only goldfish! Aoshi sighed looking at the blank canvas once more and snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some rustling coming from behind him. Aoshi swiftly turned around to see Monica, Anika's daughter watching him.

"How long have you been there Mon?" Aoshi asked smiling at the approaching girl, she shrugging her shoulders and replying absently as she looked over his shoulder to see he hadn't placed anything on the canvas yet.

"Not long, you looked rather deep in thought though. I at least thought you would have placed something on here by now though." Monica nudged his side jokingly and Aoshi placed a small smile on watching her wave her arms around giving him suggestions on what to paint. She was dressed in a dark green sarong, with bright yellow flowers all over it and wearing a pair of bikini bathers in the same bright yellow colour as the flowers. Her long hair fell to her waist in wavy curls and was a deep brown colour like her dads.

"Have you ever thought about painting?" Aoshi questioned the 17-year-old as she kneeled near the edge of the pool testing the temperature of the water to see whether she could swim in it without freezing to death!

"I'll leave that to the professionals. I'm going to be a chef!" Monica spoke proudly as she stood up facing Aoshi with her smiling face.

"Aa, will you cook for me then?" Aoshi asked jokingly but watched a small blush form over her cheeks, her hands clasping together in front of her as she muttered out her answer.

"H-Hai Aoshi, I'll cook for you anytime…" Aoshi started feeling funny inside, not liking were this conversation was headed and hated the fact he was the one who started it. Aoshi cleared his throat not sure about what was truly happening. He suspected that maybe Monica had a small crush on him, but froze at the next words that she blurted out, her eyes wide with surprise at voicing them so freely and he unmoving, not knowing what to do at this point and time.

"I love you Aoshi!" Time had stopped for the both of them…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	36. Chapter 34

****

Authors Notes: WOW MINNA! I think I'm getting back into this saga! Perhaps its ending soon…what a though huh? Well I'm sorry to all you Saitou fans but, well, he's not in this chapter either, but he'll be in the next one I assure you. He's had a lot of time to think about ever wanting to be a daddy or a husband ne? So maybe its time I make him answer yes? Do you remember the talk he and Tokio had minna-san? Perhaps its time for Saitou to choose a couple of things he wants in life instead of nearly getting his head blown off all the time? What do you think?

Anywho I'm not sure about the time difference in China and Japan so I just made it like this…you'll see once you read it. I think I placed Hong Kong in morning and Japan at night…but if its wrong, gomen ne and well too bad cause I've already written it (-_-) Everyone will forgive me right?

To think there is only one more chapter until… dum da dum dum …my total cliffhanger, my biggest angstiest part as hell! (I doubt that's a word but oh well) That whole chapter is just…well sad! That's all I'm saying minna, I just hope its going to be heart wrenching and good too…

JA!

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(Back in China where we left off)

__

"I love you Aoshi!"

Aoshi stood stock still, his green-grey eyes wider then usual, not believing he'd hear those words from Monica. She was like…like his kid sister, only she thought of him as something more. Aoshi cursed himself for being so blind at all the stares and blushes he received from her, not thinking her feelings ran so deep for him. She was still a young girl in his eyes. Mon was just…well Mon to him and yet the way she stared at him, those words slipping so hurriedly and yet purely and lovingly from her lips…well he didn't know what to do…what to say to her.

"M-Mon…" Aoshi heard himself mutter out, completely lost and totally confused. He'd known her since she was 13 and even though four years had passed, Aoshi still felt that Monica was the shy 13-year-old he'd always been around with. They'd share ice cream together, laugh and muck around together, just like a brother and sister would. Now she was looking at him, as clear as day, confessing feelings for him that he didn't even know she had within her. Monica loved him, truly loved him more then the brother he thought he was to her. He watched her eyes tear up, Aoshi cringing inwardly as a couple of them spilled down her cheeks. Her arms went around herself and she raced off, running past him towards the mansion.

"Mon wait!" Aoshi spoke turning around, only to see the back of her racing down the passageway to get as far away from him as possible. Aoshi's eyes saddened as he began kicking himself for not questioning her about the crush a couple of years ago. Aoshi just thought she'd get over it but now that was clearly not the case. 

"I knew this was going to happen." Aoshi turned around once more to see Sebastian, Mon's twin brother, move out of the bushes with a can of coke in his hand. 

"Why did you not tell me Seb?" Aoshi questioned the other 17-year-old, he shrugging his shoulders casually and walking over to sit down on one of the chairs situated near the pool.

"I warned Mon about this happening and yet she didn't listen. I thought maybe you would have picked up on this kind of stuff, but clearly you are dumber then I thought." Aoshi glared silently at the younger man as he sat down on another chair, it covered by the sun by a large blue umbrella.

"Aoshi, I think of you like an older brother, but Mon is different. She stopped thinking of you as Aoshi-niisan a long time ago, now you are just Aoshi to her, but its something more as well. I told her not to do this, as I knew something like this would happen. I guess the moment came unsuspected by her as well as you. I wish you could have feelings for my sis, but I know you don't and you need to go upstairs and tell her that. Mon is scared now; scared you'll not speak to her anymore. Yes she is hurt, but if you just be honest it can help her move on." Aoshi did nothing but blink at Seb for many moments.

"Don't look at me like that! I may be quiet but I do watch and hear everything Aoshi." He spoke back defending himself from narrowed green-grey eyes.

"A man of few words huh? I seriously doubt it Seb. You have got to get out more…" Aoshi replied while getting up and heading for the house, leaving his blank canvas, paints and easel behind.

"I could if I was 18!" Seb shouted back, a smirk crossing Aoshi's lips as he moved into the mansion and climbed the stairs two at a time to reach Mon a little faster. He stood at her closed bedroom door, taking a deep breath and then knocked once before entering the room.

"Mon?" Aoshi questioned and found her sniffling on her bed, her back to him, she still wearing her bikini suit and sarong. He sat on the edge of the king size bed and waited for her to get her emotions under control before saying anything. After several minutes she finally spoke.

"Y-You don't have to explain Aoshi…or comfort me either. I can look after myself." Aoshi heard her small mumble and sat cross legged on the bed now, he only dressed in black pants, dry paint coating them and a checkered top, a couple of the buttons undone with a white singlet underneath. These were his 'painting' clothes after all. He was barefoot never wearing shoes unless he was out with others or heading into the city.

"I know you can look after yourself Mon, but I don't think now is a good time to be alone. We need to talk and you know it." Aoshi replied back, his voice soft; almost a whisper as he really didn't like the sniffling Mon was making because of his silent rejection. He watched as Mon finally sat up, she brushing her last remaining tears away and hugged her knees to her chest looking sheepishly over at him.

"I really messed up didn't I?" Mon spoke quietly, a hint of pink crossing over her cheeks. Aoshi shook his head negatively trying to get his thoughts together and speak them aloud so they made sense to the both of them.

"I'm sorry for not knowing Mon, but you see…I can't…"

"I know…" Mon butted in over Aoshi, sighing a little dejectedly and then turned to look out the large balcony screen door as she spoke her own thoughts to him.

"You weren't ever supposed to know. I was supposed to admire you from afar and never blurt out my feelings like I did. I was completely unprepared for those words just as you were. Actually, its quite embarrassing saying such everlasting words and not having them spoken back to you."

"Mon, the thing is…"

"I know…" She couldn't help but giggle at the irritated look on Aoshi's face, she always butting in when he tried to speak his own feelings.

"I'm sorry, go ahead." She replied once more a smile crossing her lips. 

"There are something's going on in my life right at this very moment and I don't wish to complicate my life more then it already is. You see back home, when I was growing up there was this girl and…"

"Her name is Misao right? Its okay, you needn't explain your personal life to me any more then you have during the four years I've known you. The last thing I want to do is make you feel like you can't be around me anymore." Monica stopped talking when she saw Aoshi lift up his hand wanting her to stop for a moment so he could finish.

"Yes, her name is Misao and things are kind of…not going the way I thought it would. Someone has come between Misao and myself and that has placed us back to where we left off four years ago, back in Kyoto. I don't know how things are going to work out in the end, but I just need to know if there is anything between us before I ever decide to take an interest in any other young woman. Don't take this as rejection either, you are very pretty and really sweet, but in my heart you'll always be Mon-chan to me. I do love you; you know that as fact. Your family is like another family for me. You, Seb, your mum and dad and the two rascals have been there for me when my own family couldn't because they did not know what I was doing…still don't know in fact. I am blessed to have the support and love of your family and I am eternally grateful for everyone helping me through tough times but I…"

"Can't accept your love right?" Monica continued for Aoshi, she placing a small smile on her lips.

"Its okay, I'm glad we've had this talk and I'm glad you aren't totally freaked out either. It hurts for sure, but knowing that you'll still be apart of my family and my friend is making me heal faster. I know I can go on, you encouraging me to do so and I know there is someone out there for me, but a part of me will always love you and I think I'm okay with that, as are you. We are still friends right Aoshi?" Mon questioned nervously as she stared into probing green-grey eyes, never once did they move away from hers.

"Iie, we are family Mon." Aoshi watched as she visibly sighed in relief and then giggled a little as she spoke again.

"This Misao better know how lucky she is to have a hunk of a guy lusting over her like you are." 

"What?" Aoshi muttered shocked at her blunt words. Mon was laughing loudly now, pleased at his embarrassment and decided to voice it aloud.

"Oh look who's embarrassed now. Is that a blush I see creeping over your cheeks Aoshi?" Aoshi's face contorted slightly, scrunching up in slight horror as her words were right and in anger at himself for being so unprepared yet again!

"Oh that's it!' He spoke and picked her up; practically throwing her over his shoulder, holding her legs so she couldn't kick him.

"HEY! Put me down baka!" Monica yelled in slight anger and began thumping Aoshi's back with her fisted hands, but to no avail. He kept her held tightly over his right shoulder and slid down the banister of the stairs to head back outside.

"You wouldn't!" Mon squeaked as she craned her head to see the clear pool water coming into view.

"That water is FREEZING!" Mon yelled loudly but screeched in surprised as Aoshi tossed her off his shoulder and straight into the icy water, she landing with a loud splash. A triumphant smirk crossed Aoshi lips as she gasped in horror at the coldness of the water, her skin gaining goosebumps immediately.

"You'll get your just desserts Aoshi!" She spoke with a fisted hand raised and Aoshi placed his hands on his hips looking down at her treading water in the deep end of the pool.

"Oh and how is that?" He replied smugly, but his eyes grew wide in shock, he berating himself for letting his guard slip like it did. A soft gasp left his lips as a pair of hands pushed hard on his back, he toppling into the pool as well…with an even bigger splash! He surfaced seconds later to see Seb laughing loudly only to have himself pushed into the pool by his mother.

"Hey no fair!" Seb complained watching his mum laugh loudly, much like he and Mon did and then she stopped, pulling out the camera from behind her back…one of those instant Polaroid ones.

"Say cheese kids!" She spoke happily and quickly snapped them, as they looked like drowned rats! The Polaroid came out at the bottom of the camera and Anika watched the photo unfold. 

Seb had given her a small three fingered salute with his left hand, a cheeky smile on his lips and his right arm was around Mon's shoulders, she having poked her tongue out, just in time for the photo. Aoshi on the other hand was a lot quicker then Mon; the both of them hating there picture being taken, but Aoshi hated it with a passion. His left arm was held up, partly covering his drenched facial features, while his right gave the camera the finger…and maybe the culprit taking the photo as well.

Aoshi swam to the edge and quickly got out dragging Anika to the pool edge, she struggling all the way, complaining she didn't want the photo, the camera or her cellular phone to get ruined. Aoshi finally let go watching her place them down and she stood at the edge, hands on hips waiting for her "adopted" son to push her in. Aoshi did just that, gladly too and then sat down on the edge, his feet in the water, watching her and Seb try to dunk each other under the water. Aoshi blinked in surprise as he observed two quick flashes of what where supposed to be two children, race past him and jump into the pool doing small cannonballs, the two rascals wishing to join in on the fun as well.

"WATER FIGHT, WATER FIGHT!" They yelled simultaneously and doggy paddled over to their mother and older brother were. Aoshi looked up when he felt a towel drape over his shoulders, Mon smiling down at him and then she sat down wrapping her own towel around her drenched body.

"You'll be okay right Mon?" Aoshi asked quietly while watching the water fight begin, the children in the family ganging up on their mother.

"Yes, I believe so, as long as we stay friends though. I will be happy with that." Aoshi leaned his head against Mon's as she lay hers on his shoulder hoping to get his worry down to a minimum about her feelings for him.

"Good…" Aoshi muttered back, his eyes closing for a brief moment.

"So, this Misao, is she devastatingly beautiful?" Mon spoke, feeling Aoshi's shoulder tense underneath her head.

"Perhaps you should call her, she works at the Akabeko right? She might still be there, why not see how she is fairing without you?" She felt Aoshi's shoulders tense even more, he not liking this prying into his personal life at all, especially _this_ part of his personal life.

"I emailed her just yesterday and nothing has happened since then, so why do I need to ring her up?" Aoshi questioned through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Mon move away, to reach over and pick up her mother's mobile phone, yelling out her question while placing in the pin to get the phone working to begin with.

"Hey mum, what's the number to the Akabeko?" Monica watched as Aoshi snatched the mobile phone from her hands and stood up, the towel dropping from his shoulders.

"I'm going geez! What's with all the pressure?" Aoshi spoke a little irritated, Anika smiling softly as she swam to the edge, looking at Aoshi; he becoming the young teenager she could only image him being years ago. 

They watched him walk back into the mansion heading for the phone in the lounge room, doing as they all pestered him a couple of weeks ago to do.

* * * *

(Japan, Tokyo - Akabeko, Midnight)

Misao was wiping down the last of the tables and chairs and placed them upside down on the clean tables so she could mop the floor when Tae was finished with it in the kitchen. She had worked longer then anticipated, it becoming extremely busy, the last customer not leaving until 11:15. Tae had to actually ask them to continue their entertainment somewhere else…nicely of course.

Misao had been busily singing along to the music being played on the radio, completely ignoring the ringing phone. Who on earth would be ringing at such an ungodly hour? They were closed, people knew that, but then perhaps this was Kaoru looking for her, wanting to know if she was all right. Tae was busy in the kitchen, the radio blaring in there, she not being able to hear anything as she sung at the top of her lungs, the song being one of her favourites. Misao limped across, using her cane, and picked up the phone speaking into it.

"Please call tomorrow, the Akabeko is closed."

"Its me." Misao had to clutch onto the bench top, for fear of falling over in a heap at hearing that soft deep voice on the other end. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. He'd actually called her!

"Misao you there? You haven't dropped the phone have you?" Aoshi responded becoming a little worried at not hearing her usual excited yells.

"I-Iie!" Misao responded quickly, her voice coming in a small squeak. A smirk crossed over Aoshi's lips at hearing it. He couldn't help it anymore…he'd just have to ask her.

"Are you blushing Misao?" He heard her gasp on the other end as he moved upstairs heading for the bedroom he stayed in so he could change his clothes. He could almost see her turning to look at her face in the reflection of something and instantly knew her face would be burning red. Everytime her voice squeaked like that, he knew blood had rushed to her cheeks…and to think it was because of him as well.

"B-Baka! What are you doing calling at a time like this? Its midnight if you must know and…and I'm trying to clean the place up!" Misao stuttered out, becoming infuriated at his words. What nerve he had! Calling her at a time like this and not even warning her he would actually call in the first place!

"Oh, I am interrupting you… Okay, it was just nice to hear your voice Misao. Maybe next time when you are not busy…ja ne…" 

"AOSHI WAIT! NO DON'T GO, I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Misao yelled into the phone, she not seeing the triumphant smirk on Aoshi's lips as he unbuttoned his checkered shirt and threw it into the dirty laundry hamper near the door of the ensuite in the bedroom.

"AOSHI ARE YOU THERE? DON'T GO! I'M SORRY I WAS JUST JOKING! HELLO? HELLO?" Misao frantically yelled some more as she sat down on the floor and leaned her back against the wall.

"I knew you'd think I'd leave. To think I have mastered emotions like that is truly rewarding at getting you all scared Misao." Her mouth gaped open in surprise as he was only mucking around, playing with her mind like that. Misao's blood began to boil at the thought of seeing Aoshi smirking when he'd actually gotten a descent reaction out of her when he was merely seeing what his voice could do to her.

"I hate you!" Misao confessed as she leaned her head against the wall, a full fledged smile breaking onto her face, one that hadn't been there for a while, not since Kaoru told her to pull herself together.

"Misao could never hate her bestest friend in the whole wide world." Aoshi replied back, his voice slightly muffled as he took of the white singlet and dumped it into the hamper as well. Misao giggled at that, knowing it was true and placed her hand to her beating heart, glad to hear Aoshi's voice once more, he not sounding angry or sad at all. This Aoshi sounded happy and relaxed. This was the Aoshi Misao so desperately wanted to get closer too…

"What are you doing?" Misao questioned hearing some noises coming through the phone.

"I got thrown in the pool by Seb, so I'm changing into some jeans and a black singlet…why?" Aoshi replied as though it was an everyday thing to give Misao a detailed description of what he was doing. At hearing that Misao placed on eof her hands to her cheek to feel it was quite hot, she demanding herself not to place a half-naked Aoshi into her mind.

"Hey Misao, you haven't killed my fish have you?" Aoshi responded while placing the singlet on and sat in the middle of the king size bed and started flicking through the cable channel on the television set to see if there was anything to watch. 

"Mou! Do you not have any faith in me at all?" Misao complained and she stood up noticing Tae was looking at her as she dragged out the mop and bucket with soapy water in it for her to use. Misao mouthed to her that it was Aoshi and Tae squealed happily for the young girl and waved at her telling her she was going home. It was Misao's turn to lock up anyway and Tae didn't mind that she was speaking to Aoshi. She had been pinning over him for some time now anyway.

"Oh I have faith in you Misao, but when it comes to pets, no way. What about that poor cat you scared half to death thinking it was I sneaking up on you? I was surprised it didn't drop down dead…although it looked dead anyway…" Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle lightly as Misao threw him some cursed words. He took a deep breath and lay back against the many pillows and cushions on the bed, just listening to Misao's voice. She had begun to tell him about everything that's been happening while he was away. He didn't mind it one bit though. It was so good to hear her genki voice once more…he had been missing it after all…but then, he'd missed a lot of things about Misao and yet he wouldn't tell her. That's just the way Aoshi was…stubborn and quiet…unfortunately…

"So Megumi's pregnancy is going well huh? That's good to hear. You force Kaoru to rest up Misao; she shouldn't but so much strain on herself. She did that when she was pregnant with Misao-chan and became really sick as well…almost loosing Misao-chan in fact. You'll need to make Kenshin aware of this when does he come back from Kyoto." Aoshi spoke, a little worry etching into his voice at hearing about Kaoru.

"Its okay Aoshi, Kaoru is strong and Kenshin should be home by now and demanding answers anyway. I bet Misao-chan has already said something to him. She may be 3 years old, but she's a smart girl."

"Aa, that she is. So, how is everything with you Misao?" Aoshi asked, holding his breath waiting for her to say something about her and Soujiro.

"I'm doing okay actually. My new therapist has done wonders. She's fantastic and I'm actually walking around with just a cane now. I still limp though, but its more noticeable if I stay on my leg for longer then I should."

"Your…new therapist?" Aoshi questioned, his breath coming out in a deep rush over the phone. Misao smiled at his shock, she knowing he was waiting for news on the relationship between her and Soujiro, but she was going to stick to her promise. She'd rather die then break the heart of the man she loved. She'd already given in so easily before and nearly shattered a chance with Aoshi completely. Things were different now. Misao could feel something changing in Aoshi, as though his own deep feelings were beginning to surface and were being returned to her.

"Yes, I stopped my sessions with Seta-san, it being too…well lets just say I stopped…because of you…" Now it was Misao's turn to hold her breath to wait for Aoshi's reaction to her small confession. To Aoshi's utter amazement he could feel his heart pound in his chest, fluttering at Misao's soft words. Aoshi sat up on the bed and got off heading towards the opened glass door leading to the balcony. He looked into the large backyard; Anika, Seb and the two rascals still splashing around in the pool with Mon sunbathing on her back, a pair of black sunglasses covering her closed eyes, the sarong gone. 

"Misao?" Aoshi muttered softly, his eyes closing for a moment and then opening to look down at the pure white canvas still sitting on the easel where he left it.

"Hai?" She spoke a little confused not sure what was wrong with him. He had spoken her name in a soft whisper, almost like a blissful sigh, but she wasn't too sure…and didn't want to get her hopes up either.

"I miss you…a lot." Aoshi leaned his back against the railing of the balcony not believing he had voiced that so freely. It was so easy to do so over the phone. Perhaps it was easier because he wasn't staring into her eyes, for when he did, he'd fall into their beauty and became an utter idiot at not knowing what to say or do. Misao had complete control over him and that's what freaked Aoshi out whenever he was in front of her. She'd only have to utter a couple of requests and he wouldn't deny her anything. Perhaps that is what he feared…that Misao would use him to her own advantage. Aoshi shook his head at that thought…she wasn't like that!

"I-I miss you as well…" Misao mumbled softly, clutching the cordless phone to her, fearing she'd drop it, it breaking and then they would be disconnected for all eternity. Misao too shook her head trying to get those ridiculous thoughts out of her head.

"I've been in China for a month and have only completed one painting, its an old one as well. I don't seem to have any inspiration to paint, unless I see your face." Aoshi spoke once more. Damn, it was easy as hell to utter such confessions over the phone. He could even feel Misao burning from over the ocean! A smirk crossed his lips as he parted them ready to say something else but stopped when hearing Misao's squeaky voice.

"Yes I'm blushing you meanie!" Misao muttered into the phone as she strolled around the restaurant mopping the floor awkwardly.

"Why not go to the beach and paint a sunset. Or maybe they have some festivals happening right now. What about asking someone to pose for you. I'm sure there are beautiful women in China Aoshi."

"Oh there is, I'm staring at one right this moment." Aoshi replied into the phone as he stared down at Mon who waved up at him and then she got up and pointed to his blank canvas, silently asking if she could have a go at painting something. Aoshi nodded his head affirmatively letting her do whatever she wanted and went back into the bedroom almost hearing the grating of Misao's teeth.

"Oh? And who is she?" Aoshi smiled at the evident jealous tone in Misao's voice and shuffled around in his bag looking for a pair of socks to place on.

"Its Mon, Anika's 17 year old daughter. She's quite pretty…much like her lovely mother, but only younger and with longer hair…and a much slender and well defined figure too."

"Is that right Aoshi?" Misao muttered almost angrily into the phone. To think she was getting so worked up and she was the one who suggested he ask someone to pose for him. What if he did ask her to pose for him and she willingly agreed to do anything he wanted her to do? What if it was a nude pose? What if something happened to him in China and he didn't wish to come back to Tokyo? What if the so-called innocent modeling turned into something more? Misao cursed under her breath. There were a lot of bloody 'what ifs' and she waited impatiently for Aoshi to answer.

"Is that a hint of jealously I detect in your voice Misao?" Oh he could just see her blowing her top! The steam was escaping her ears for sure! Why if he was standing in front of her, she would have grabbed the nearest thing and thrown it at him, whether it be a chair…or table for that matter. 

"Well I could say the same for you with Sou-kun as well!" Misao replied instantly, she biting her lip almost nervous at what that come back would mean to Aoshi. Silence drew between the two occupants on the phone, neither one willing to back down. After what felt like forever to Misao, her eyes grew wide when she heard a soft sigh come from Aoshi's lips, almost in defeat at her assumption being correct in knowing he was jealous of Soujiro.

"The only one…I'd actually ask to pose for me…would be you Misao." Aoshi heard Misao's audible gasp into the phone as he sat on the bed and placed his socks on as well as grabbing his black sneakers and placing them on as well.

"H-Honto?" Misao whispered softly, Aoshi straining to hear it, but he placed on a small smile and left the bedroom to head downstairs.

"Are you kidding! You think I'd ask 'klutz' Makimachi to be _my_ model? Are you truly insane?" Aoshi moved into the backyard and towards Mon who was finishing of her painting, she blocking his view of it.

"I know you are joking now, you can't hide the hint of laughter in your voice Aoshi. BAKA!" Misao yelled in just for measure even though she had started laughing. It was true, she was a klutz, but it didn't matter though because Aoshi said that she was his klutz anyway. Aoshi eyed the very simple painting Mon had done when she moved away to let him get the "full" scale of it. All she had done was paint a huge red heart in the middle of the canvas and inside it she had written in large black letters: 

__

'Aoshi is nuts about Misao' 

"Mon, I hate you to death." Aoshi muttered to her and she laughed while continuing to place little hearts over the white background and signing up the top: _'To my dearest Angel Misao,'_ and down the bottom: _'Love Aoshi'_.

"Who are you talking to now?" Misao questioned and Aoshi looked down at his wristwatch and spoke once more.

"Well, I have to go to my class Misao, so I shall leave you in the capable hands of Mon. See you later." Aoshi tossed the phone to a surprised Mon and waved goodbye to head to the bus stop a block away.

"WAIT! AOSHI IS THIS ANOTHER TRICK? WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GO?" Misao yelled into the phone, only now Monica was the one listening in this time.

"He went to blow glass." She responded casually and Misao's eyes widened as she squeaked out…

"N-Nani?"

"You've never heard of it Misao? Have you ever gone to the markets to see odd shaped glassware, vases etc in different shapes colours and sizes?"

"Um, sure I have." Misao responded back, not sure what to say or do at speaking to someone she didn't even know, but they obviously knew her.

"That's one of Aoshi's classes he is doing while he's over here. Oh, sorry for my rudeness, I'm Monica, Anika's daughter. I'm sure you've heard of Anika from Aoshi yes? Oh, you won't believe the painting that Aoshi finished today and I'm staring at it right now." Monica spoke and Misao arched an eyebrow knowing that Aoshi hadn't painted today.

"But, he said he has only painted once and has finished that already."

"Oh…dammit! What a smart guy he is… Oh well you never guess what's been happening while he's been here!" Misao sighed inaudibly as she took down a chair and sat on it, leaning her head in her hand as she listened to Mon's mindless chit-chat as though they were the best of friends. Yep, Misao was in for a long night…

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	37. Chapter 35

****

Authors Notes: Well, down there, just a little scrolling maybe and you'll be able to read about Saitou and Tokio for about…well it was originally going to be 3 or 4 pages but now its about 6 or 7 pages long for this kawaii couple! 

Now gomen ne if its not really Saitou in character, but seriously do you really think he'd act that freaky with his wife in the Meiji Era - Noa doesn't think so. See we don't know what he's like with his wife and so well I just came up with this because its my interpretation of what he would be like with Tokio…and well I think he'd be a big softie.

Anywho…The rest of the 12 page chapter happens to be about Kenshin and Kaoru and well…a bit of there past. You'll be surprised at what has been revealed from their past at being together for so long…

Anywho I hope you enjoy this and I'm sure you'll be hearing from me again. One more chapter and then the big finale of Misao and Aoshi's meeting again. Oh he does come back in the next chapter…but some serious stuff happens first and then *BOOM* the finale will come in Chapter 37 of UTCT. As for now, I do hope you stew on what's going to happen in the next chapter…actually the next two will be kinda angsty I have decided and well yeah…

Oh on another note…a funny one actually…I haven't forgotten about Sano watching a birthing movie either! Just wait…he'll kill over…just as planned…

Here it is:

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(2am - Saitou Shinomori's Residence)

Saitou got out of his car, clicking the automatic look button watching the indicator lights flash and silently walked towards his door. It was locked, just like he told Tokio to do. She had usually left it open for him, he not liking that at all. Sure the place looked like a shit hole, but still, anyone could get inside and then what? Saitou would hate to think what he would do if he saw some thug messing with Tokio…_his _Tokio for that matter!

He shock the thoughts from his mind, actually feeling insanely tired for once. He was working a dead end case, but the chief told him to keep going, thinking something was going to happen, but Saitou knew the victim was already dead. It was a hunch, but his hunches were usually dead on. Saitou sighed inaudibly as he unlocked his door and closed it behind him, he clicking the lock again and placing the chain on as well. 

The place was in darkness as though he were coming home to an empty house like he always used to, but if he headed further down the passageway, he'd come to his bedroom and a sleeping Tokio. Saitou dumped his keys on the floor, his shoes coming off and staying near the door as well and padded softly down the hallway heading for the bathroom. A hot shower will wake him up to do a report and then it was time to sleep.

* * * *

A short time passed, Saitou emerging from the steaming bathroom wearing a pair of old deep blue loose pants and a black long sleeved top, his hair wet and water dripped down his face and neck. 

He walked down the passageway stopping at the opened door to his bedroom to see Tokio in a most appealing sleeping pose. Her creamy leg was raised up, the covers falling off to show him the smoothness of her skin in the dull light coming from the corner of the room. Her short hair lay messily around the pillow; her mouth slightly parted bringing in soft breaths. The blanket lay dangerously low, almost giving Saitou a free view of her breasts, almost, but not quite. It was as though she was teasing him to come closer, teasing him to come and caress her young body. Tokio did not wear a strip of clothing to bed; she complaining she felt too confined in heavy sleepwear. Usually she opted for some underwear and a tank top, but tonight…it was absolutely nothing. 

Saitou shook his head reaching in a closing the door silently and headed for his office, not before grabbing a pot of coffee from the kitchen and a new packet of cigarettes of course. 

* * * *

Time passed as Saitou typed away on his laptop, he finishing up the last of his report. This time he couldn't help but let the yawn slipped passed his lips, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes, the laptop screen going a little fuzzy. Saitou glanced down at his watch, noticing it was 5 in the morning. Saitou shook his head, drinking the last of his coffee; the fourth cup in fact and saved his work before shutting the laptop off.

He casually…and quite slowly walked towards his bedroom, the door creaking open slightly, but at a time like this when he'd been up for well over 16 hours he couldn't care less. He flopped down, face first, onto the soft mattress, not caring about waking up Tokio and pressed his face into the pillows, his golden eyes closing for definite sleep. 

Saitou groaned lightly, almost inaudible when he felt Tokio move. God he hoped she wasn't awake or else he'd stay up even more and talk with her. To Saitou's utter relief she did nothing but pull the covers over him in her sleep, her head burying into the back of his neck and her arm going around his waist to embrace him lovingly. Saitou stared into the darkness of the room, he having turned the lamp off before he reached the bed and took a deep breath, the room filled with the scent of vanilla and flowers…Tokio's scent.

__

"Have you ever thought about it Saitou? Have you ever thought about one day having children yourself? Have you thought about being a father?"

Those words were stuck in Saitou's mind for all eternity. Tokio had asked him those questions about four months ago. It had been four months and he hadn't even given her an answer. Truthfully though, he had never thought of it at all. Saitou thought he would be killed first and needn't worry about such petty thoughts, but now…now that he lay here in the darkness of his bedroom, with Tokio sleeping blissfully behind him, his thoughts had drifted. 

He knew all to well she wanted children. That was evident in the way she was with Misao-chan, Ayame and Suzume-chan, but to think of having children with him was…well…something to truly think about indeed. He was a cop, plain and simple. He placed his life on the line and to think that he would get married and have children and then die by some punk and leave his family behind was something Saitou did not want to have on his conscience! 

Saitou took a deep breath and turned over, his eyes blinking at the orange glow crossing over Tokio's facial features. The sun was rising already. Had he truly been stewing on those questions for another hour? He reached his hand up, to lightly stroke Tokio's cheek, the mere pressure making her closed eyes flutter around and then they slowly opened, her brown eyes staring into gold ones.

"Hey you…" Tokio mumbled while moving a little closer to place a small kiss to his lips and then snuggle into the warmth of his body. Tokio was never a morning person, but then she hated chilly winter mornings. Although, she really could change her mind though, for she snuggled impossibly closer to the man she loved.

"When did you get in?" Tokio spoke with a yawn, her warm breath fanning over Saitou's neck.

"About four hours ago, but I was writing up a report and only came to bed a short while ago." Saitou responded back and closed his eyes; the light brushing of Tokio's fingers over his back and into his hair were sending him to sleep.

"You should rest Saitou, its time for you to have some sleep now." Tokio could hear a mumble escape Saitou's lips but she was unable to comprehend his words, they being muffled into her hair. 

"You work too hard. Saitou no baka." Tokio spoke once more, she fully awake now, but she'd stay in bed, to keep Saitou company and to hold him like she was. It seemed strange, but then wonderful that he only rested when she was beside him and fell deep asleep only when she embraced him. To think he was a man of few words and few emotions and yet these small things Tokio picked up on were just many more reasons of why she loved him so much.

"Tokio?" Now she could hear his voice as clear as day, even though his body was completely relaxed and he was already half asleep. 

"What is it Saitou?" Tokio whispered into his neck, her voice fluttering to his ear so he knew she was understanding his words properly.

"Do you think, that maybe one day, when the time is right for us to commit to marriage that you would be the mother of my children?" Tokio had to force the tears away; not believing Saitou had asked this. But then she smiled faintly, her arm tightening around her half sleeping boyfriend and she whispered her answer to him, he sighing and falling deep asleep.

"You could ask me now even though we aren't married if I wanted your children and I'd say yes in a heartbeat Saitou…you know I would. I can wait, for as long as you want Saitou. I can wait until you are ready…I'm not going anywhere." Tokio lay beside the slumbering Saitou, really hoping to the gods those words he spoke were the true. She hoped that he would remember later in the day, but for now all she could do was hold him tight and never let go.

* * * *

(Saitou and Tokio's bedroom - 2pm)

Tokio lay awake, resting on her right side as she read her book. Lucky for her it was just in reach on the set of drawers near the bed or else she would have died of boredom. Saitou rested on her right arm, his face curling into her shoulder and neck area, his calm warm breath making her skin turn a soft pink at its heat. Her fingers brushed loosely through his dark strands of hair and her head rested softly against his temple. She was unable to move, Saitou's arm draped over her naked body, pulling her to him, there bodies molding together perfectly. Her left arm was resting on his side, holding up her book, as she was finishing up another chapter. She'd been resting here for eight straight hours, desperately wanting to know when Saitou would wake up so she could race to the bathroom.

Tokio went to turn the page awkwardly using one hand, but stopped when Saitou groaned lightly, the palm of his hand flattening on her back; to caress her flushed skin luxuriously. Tokio couldn't help but blush and placed the book down, completely forgetting where she was at and pulled slightly away from Saitou, watching as his golden eyes fluttered open to greet her smiling brown ones. 

"What time is it?" Saitou questioned sleepily, his senses waking him up just that little bit extra.

"You've slept for eight hours straight. You don't have work do you Saitou, cause you probably missed most of the day…" Tokio trailed off and cast her eyes away from his piercing gaze, Saitou fully awake now.

"Iie, today is my day off…" Saitou mumbled quietly while pressing his face back into Tokio's neck.

"Mou, you could have told me earlier Saitou. We could have done something." Tokio muttered a little irritated but then gasped softly as Saitou pulled her even closer, one of his hands snaking lower to grasp her rear end.

"Oh and what is it that you wish to do Tokio?" Saitou mumbled into her ear, watching from the corner of his right eye as her cheeks darkened in colour.

"You could let me go so I may go to the bathroom before I wet the bed as though I was a child again." Tokio suggested and felt Saitou pull away from her and she rolled over heading out the door fully knowing Saitou's eyes were clued to her naked form.

Once Tokio finished up in the bathroom and placed her silk robe around her naked form, she made her way towards the kitchen to fix Saitou some lunch. It wouldn't take her long anyway. All she had to do was reheat his dinner she cooked him last night in the microwave and voila! Dinner in two minutes! 

Tokio stepped into the small kitchen, ready to open the fridge when her eyes caught sight of two gleaming guns, Saitou placing them on the kitchen counter and leaving them there. Tokio stepped closer to the counter, her right hand reaching out to touch the barrel of one gun; the metal was inevitably cold to the touch…deadly cold…

"Tokio, they are just guns. Would you rather I go defenseless?" Tokio jerked in surprise, her head snapped up to stare over at Saitou whom casually stood in the lounge room bare foot. She placed a small smile on her lips and shook her head negatively at his question. He was such a different person around her, she felt quite privileged at seeing this side of Saitou Shinomori. Tokio watched as he placed his hand into the hidden pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a packet of squashed cigarettes and placed one into his mouth lighting it up.

"Saitou, don't you think you should try and cut down. It would not be healthy for when you have children running around here."

"Children? What are you talking about Tokio? There are no children in this house." Saitou spoke bluntly back.

"I GIVE UP!" Tokio yelled angrily while throwing her arms in the air for more emphasis. She was mumbling some curses, Saitou not being able to understand all of them and instead silently watched her storm off, she angry with him yet again. A knowing smirk crossed Saitou's features as he shook his head at getting such a priceless reaction from her and moved towards the fridge to get something to eat. Oh he knew what she was talking about all right, but he'd let her stew for a couple of days more.

* * * *

(Himura Residence)

"Kenshin will you stop it! I'm okay for goodness sake!" Kaoru spoke for the umpteenth time that day, Kenshin waiting on her hand and foot. He was bringing her drinks and cleaning the house and making sure she had pillows behind her back and so on. All the usual nervousness was coming out in Kenshin just like it did three years ago when Kaoru was pregnant with Misao-chan. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned her husband as he busied himself with collecting empty glasses and dishes from the lounge room and taking them into the kitchen. Her blue eyes followed his every move as he brought out the feather duster to brush away the non-existent dust on the furniture as he had already done that this morning. She watched him move back into the kitchen grabbing her some food, or making her some tea…or something!

"Kenshin Himura you get your butt in here now!" Kaoru demanded from her resting-place on the couch. She watched her red headed husband walk into the lounge room, he wiping his hands on the tea towel, which was ever present and draped over his left shoulder.

"Yes Kaoru dear?" Kaoru's face scrunched up in annoyance. 'Kaoru dear'? What the hell? He never called her that! It was just Kaoru or koibito, but never Kaoru dear! This was serious now. 

"Get your butt over here right now Himura!" Oh Kenshin knew she was fuming now. For the life of him he didn't know what was wrong with her. Violet eyes met annoyed blue ones as he padded softly across the lounge room and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"What seems to be the matter Kaoru dear? Do you need some more pillows, or maybe a massage? What about something to eat or how about a drink?" Kaoru fisted her hands and sat up slapping Kenshin a couple of times across the cheeks for being so…so infuriating!

"Snap out of it baka!" She yelled all the while hearing a couple of small "oro's" here and there. Satisfied that she had finally vented out some of her steam on her poor beaten and slumped husband, Kaoru sat back to look at his swirling eyes.

"Kenshin snap out of it! All this fussing you are making is making me feel like I'm on my death bed! Stop it!" Kenshin watched his wife's eyes tear up slightly, her bottom lip trembling as the beginning of the 'water works' was about to be known. Kenshin reached over hugging Kaoru to him, she sniffling into his shoulder.

"I know you worry, but if you don't rest yourself, then I shall worry more about you and become sicker. Please Kenshin, just be the Kenshin I know and not this strange and silent worrying one."

"But…"

"I know you worry about me and I love you for that, but if you rest with me and sometimes if we go to the park with Misao-chan, I'll be fine. I don't need you to worry yourself sick over me becoming sick again. Please Kenshin…lets just go on living and forget what is happening inside me for the moment. If you make me happy, I'll be happy and everything will be fine…I promise you Kenshin." Kenshin sighed a little defeated and rested his forehead against Kaoru's shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"Alright Koibito, I'll stop. You must promise to get stronger, not only for the little one inside you, but for me as well. You know I cannot live without you right?" Kenshin felt Kaoru hug him tighter, as she whispered loving words into his ear, trying to reassure him that she wouldn't live him alone. She nearly did when they first got together all those years ago, when they were both still in high school together. 

Kaoru's family, unknown to her, had a history of cancer and the incurable disease had plagued her body too. Lucky for Kaoru though, it had been detected, caught and treated early. Doctor's advised them that it was not wise to have children straight away and that is why Kenshin and her waited for so long. 

They both decided that after Kaoru's cancer went into remission, maybe even a year later they decided to try for a child. Not many people knew, actually no one knew that Kaoru had a miscarriage the first time, it becoming a very traumatic moment in her life. Kenshin had been her rock throughout the ordeal, not even worrying about his own sadness. He was like that though…always worrying about others before himself. 

The second time Kaoru had fallen pregnant was a joyous occasional and the pregnancy was going extremely well…until the sixth month of pregnancy. For the next three months Kaoru was hospitalised, as she was unable to walk…and sometimes not even able to breathe on her own. They needed to place her on a ventilation system. It too became a traumatic time for the couple, but with prays answered Kaoru pulled through, not without dying once though and being brought back to life. 

Tests had to be done on baby Misao-chan as she was still in her mothers womb, the doctors needing to know if the child had received any brain damage at the mother dying for several seconds maybe even a minute. What was amazing was the unborn child seemed unaffected at all and was extremely healthy.

Kaoru had woken up to see tears of joy falling from violet eyes as Kenshin watched over her not sleeping at all. Once the doctors gave her the all clear that everything was fine with her and their unborn child, Kenshin had slept for two days straight! His worrying exhausting his body and making him sleep for that long.

Aoshi had been there, to watch over the both of them and Kaoru smiled remembering him set up a futon for Kenshin in the private room with Kaoru and placed him on it, throwing the blankets over his exhausted form. Those two days Kenshin slept, Aoshi had been by her side, telling her that Kenshin nearly dug holes in the length of the carpet he paced while waiting to hear on the news of her well being.

Then in the eight month of pregnancy Kenshin did a quick trip back to Kyoto to visit Hiko-sama and that's when Misao-chan decided to come. Kaoru had felt so embarrassed as she went into labour in the restaurant where her and Aoshi ate dinner. She had been happily eating a chicken salad when Misao-chan couldn't wait any longer. What surprised Kaoru the most was while she was flushing in embarrassment and becoming nervous as hell, Aoshi was cool, calm and collected, acting like the surrogate father to hers and Kenshin's child. He sprung into action as though he had attended all the pregnancy classes she and Kenshin attended and calmly asked for cool water; maybe some towels if the restaurant had any and any clean cloths, plus something to cut the umbilical cord with as well. 

"At least you'll be able to witness the birth ne?" Kaoru whispered into Kenshin's ear, hearing the small yes as he hugged his wife tighter. Mere seconds passed as he loosened his hug and dropped his head to rest it on her bulging stomach savouring the moment of when their child kicked happily, Kaoru's face scrunching slightly at the weird feeling it was causing inside her. Two giggling Misao's interrupted their small moment.

"TADAIMA!" They both yelled at the same time and moved into the lounge room just as Kenshin sat up properly.

"Gomen ne…" The older Misao spoke, as she knew they had interrupted a private moment between them. Kaoru smiled over at them, watching as Misao-chan raced over to jump towards her father, he picking her up easily and placing her on his lap.

"Chibi-chan you missed the baby kicking inside mummy." He watched a pouting face cross his daughter's usual genki features as she looked over at her mother to see if her dad was telling the truth.

"Don't worry Misao-chan it will happen again I promise. When it does you'll be the first to know okay?" Kaoru responded softly to her daughter and watched a bright smile cross her face as she replied back.

"So I'll know before daddy too!" She got off her father's lap and pulled on Misao's trouser leg wanting her to follow her upstairs to play with her.

"You two should rest up or go for a walk because tonight I'm cooking dinner for you, but right now I have to play with Misao-chan. Ja!" Misao spoke and raced as fast as she could, using the cane for support, as she raced Misao-chan up the stairs and towards her room. Miso-chan trailing behind, but only just and began complaining that she didn't have long legs like Misao to get her up so quickly. Kenshin smiled at the two giggling Misao's in his household and stood up, his hands reaching down to clutch his wife's and helped her up.

"Shall we go for a stroll koibito?" He asked with that pleasant smile crossing his lips now. Kaoru nodded her head as they walked towards the door, slipping on their shoes and coats and stepping out to enjoy the bright afternoon sun and the cool breeze.

* * * * 

Time passed, Kenshin looking down at his watch to see that a couple of hours had passed and they were only now heading back home. Kenshin draped his arm over Kaoru and hers went around his waist to pull his warmer body closer to her chilled one. 

"Himura-san! Himura-san!" Kenshin and Kaoru stopped walking and turned around to see Shido, one of Kenshin and Aoshi's student's run towards them, he waving a white envelope in his hands.

"Shido-san what is the matter?" Kenshin asked watching the young man puff lightly obviously running here from the bus stop. He didn't live too far away from the Himura's but the bus stop was well over two, nearly three blocks away.

"I found this stuck under the door of the training hall when I was walking passed Himura-san. It is addressed to you and your wife. Hello Kaoru-san how are you fairing today?" Shido spoke smiling over at her after passing Kenshin the envelope.

"I'm very well and yourself?" She watched him shrug his shoulders lightly and he replied back, watching from the corner of his eye as Kenshin opened the letter to read the contents inside.

"I'm okay Kaoru-san, but Himura-san gave us a real work out late last night and my muscles hurt, but at least he isn't as deadly tough as Shinomori-san." Shido joked making Kaoru laugh lightly but they stopped when Kenshin lifted his eyes away from the letter to speak.

"Speaking of Aoshi, this is from him, dated over a week ago. It states he is coming home, but we are not to tell Misao this. He wishes it to be a surprise for her. To think he'll be back in a couple of weeks is wonderful news don't you think Kaoru?" Kenshin spoke a smile breaking onto his face at seeing his wife smile happily at hearing such news.

"That's wonderful Kenshin, but why so early? I thought he would be gone for at least three months with his classes." Kaoru stated back, the both of them not knowing about Aoshi's 'other life'.

"He just said that his classes went really well and that he as graduated from them early and he is ready to come home. According to his letter it seems Aoshi has stated that he has become homesick and wishes to return to where he belongs."

"You mean he is Misao sick not home sick Kenshin." Kaoru spoke and giggled lightly, she mouthing a silent sorry to Kenshin as she couldn't help but say that aloud, she knowing it was true. Besides neither one were here to complain about it either and she couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"You two have a wonderful evening and I better be off before I get myself into trouble with my parents. Oh and I'll keep this a secret as well. Ja!" Shido spoke and raced off heading for the bus stop once more.

"That wasn't very nice koibito. You know Aoshi and Misao are in a very delicate situation at the moment. We shouldn't pressure them, nor should we be talking about their private lives behind their backs like this either."

"Hai, hai Kenshin. Let's go home shall we?" Kenshin agreed to that and they began walking off heading towards their home. 

"ACHOO!" Misao sniffled lightly at sneezing for the second time in mere minutes, she grabbing one of the tissues in Misao-chan's room and blowing her nose.

"Your not getting a cold are you Aunt Misao?" Misao-chan questioned and smiled when Misao shook her head negatively as they went back to playing with her dolls. Somewhere else in the world, namely China, a male with shining black hair and green-grey eyes sneezed as well.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	38. Chapter 36

Authors notes:Minna-san, finally I got this done! Its not totally the way I expected but it does have a bit of what I am leading up to in the next chapter.

*WARNING, WARNING, WARNING*

A shattered heart has been detected in this chapter. 

Feel intrigued, best read onwards Minna-san…but do read my small blabbering still!!!!!! (-_-)

Once you finish I know you'll probably be like: "What the hell?" or "What have you done Noa!?", but alas, I await the flaming…or the intrigued reviews etc as everything will be explained in the next installment.

*WARNING, WARNING, WARNING*

Angst will be shown in this chapter…the ripping and breaking of a poor beaten heart… PLUS… more angst will follow…a heart is crying…

JA! 

Okay now here is the story…

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(Almost two weeks later…)

Kenshin strolled down the white hallway once again, he having done this for the past week now. Everything had been going so wonderful just last week with hearing how healthy Kaoru and their baby was. Also to hear about the fantastic news that Megumi was doing well with her own pregnancy. 

Kenshin couldn't help but place a smile on his face at remembering what happened to Sano and himself just last week.

Begin Flashback 

(Himura Residence - 7pm)

"Kenshin! Sano! It's time for your test!" Kaoru had yelled into the backyard, the two men turning to look confusedly at each other. Sano had shrugged his shoulders walking inside and headed for the lounge room with Kenshin and Saitou walking closely behind him. Kenshin sat beside Kaoru on the couch, with Tokio sitting beside her and Saitou sat himself on the armrest of the couch looking rather bored. Megumi occupied one of the chairs, with Sano sitting on the arm of it, his left arm draped loosely over the back of the chair and Misao occupied the other with Misao-chan sitting in her lap.

"Misao, do you think you could take Misao-chan upstairs for awhile so we could watch this?" Misao nodded her head, not sure whether she'd want to sit through what Kenshin and Sano are being forced to sit through and gladly left the room heading upstairs with Misao-chan.

"Koibito, what is happening? What is this test I hear you speak of for myself and Sano?" Kenshin asked slightly confused.

"This is something you and Sano need to prepare yourself for in a few months time. Megumi and I thought you two should watch a birthing movie." Kaoru replied back her hand clasping Kenshin's, as his eye grew wide as he registered her words into his brain.

"A birthing movie?" Sano questioned, but was 'shhed' by Megumi when Kaoru pressed play on the remote control, the television screen turning black for a moment but a professional birthing movie had started.

* * * *

Saitou stared at the other occupants in the lounge room, Megumi and Kaoru watching intently, just as Tokio was at listening to the heart wrenching sounds this woman was making, she not having any drugs to help her with the labour. 

His golden eyes drifted to a slowly descending Kenshin, his head shrinking into his shoulders and his body lowering slightly as he began to slid off of the couch. Saitou had to control the laughter that desperately wished to burst through his lips when he witnessed, along with the three women in the lounge room as the head fully came through and at that point in time both Sano and Kenshin fainted. 

Kenshin had slid onto the floor easily as he had already been doing so throughout the entire labour, but Sano had been sitting on the armrest and created a loud thud as his heavy body connected with the carpeted floor.

"Kenshin! Sano!" The women yelled trying to wake their respected partners by shaking their shoulders, they having no such luck at all. 

Saitou sighed feeling quite disappointed about the two men fainting and stood up to crouch near Kenshin, he bringing out one of his cigarettes and placing it under Kenshin's nose for him to smell it. Kenshin was never a lover of cigarettes…or smoke for that matter and in the span of about thirty seconds, Kenshin jolted awake, a faint 'oro' escaping his lips as he held his head in his hands.

"Are you alright Kenshin?" Kaoru asked a little worried not knowing he would act this way just at watching a birth. Megumi silently eyed Saitou as he crouched beside the passed out Sano and did nothing but stare at him.

"Saitou wake him up!" Megumi spoke annoyingly and watched as he lifted his head for a moment to speak and then left to go into the kitchen.

"He works in a club Takani. I would think you'd know that smoke would not bother this ahou." He could hear her grumbling from the kitchen and came back into the lounge room with a packet of smelling salts. He had found them in the cupboard under the sink. 

Again Saitou crouched near the unconscious Sano and practically stuffed the salts up his nose, watching him twitch then jerk away from the strong stench of the salts, his hand flying to his nose to block out the smell. Narrowed brown eyes stared accusingly over at Saitou and then he blinked over at Kenshin to see Kaoru rubbing his back comfortingly.

"What happened?" Was Sano's mumbled question and heard Megumi's piercing laughter, she not comforting him like Kaoru was comforting Kenshin. He looked over at a smirking Saitou and then eyed a giggling Tokio as she answered through his question.

"You…and Kenshin fainted…through the birthing movie."

"Birthing movie?" Both the now conscious men asked and turned to look at the television screen, to see it was still going and they watched the doctors hands help pull the newborn free, it a bright pink colour and screaming loudly. The newborn was covered head to toe in blood. The mother was crying with happiness and exhaustion, the doctor cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the child in a blue blanket indicating it to be a boy and placed it in the arms of the mother so they could bond together. 

Saitou looked from Kenshin's cringing face to Sano's cringing face a light chuckle actually escaping through his lips, Kaoru and Megumi looking quite surprised at hearing that sound come from Saitou, not to mention Kenshin and Sano as well.

"You baka's really need to watch this many times before the birth of your own children. You too will look quite stupid if you faint in front of nursing staff and doctors. Anyone would think you cannot handle such an easy event like a birth." All pairs of eyes watched Saitou stand to his full height.

"I'm impressed at how you handled this Saitou." Kaoru spoke watching as he answered her with his back to all of them as he exited the lounge room heading outside to have a cigarette.

"I've seen limps get blown off and half mangled corpses, so I'm quite sure I can handle a birthing movie quite well."

"That…was something I didn't want to know." Kaoru muttered back, almost feeling sick at the thought of seeing mangled bodies and people missing limbs. She shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts and turned off the tape and pressed rewind knowing that this was enough for one day. She slowly helped Kenshin up to the couch as did Megumi, but eased Sano into the chair she had been sitting in before. Two pairs of feet pounded down the stairs to halt in the lounge room entrance watching Kaoru look after Kenshin and Megumi look after Sano.

"What did I miss now?" Misao spoke as she placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes moved to Tokio's laughing brown ones, they promising to tell her when the men were out of hearing range. Misao shrugged her shoulders, Kenshin and Sano sighing gladly thinking she was going to pressure them for answers, both not knowing Tokio was going to tell her _everything_. 

End Flashback 

Kenshin couldn't believe how red his face could get at Misao rubbing it in to him about fainting and numerous times she just had to show him what he had looked like as well. She got every single detail from Tokio and preformed the act very well, even making Kaoru laugh. Kenshin stopped at a closed door and as soon as he placed his hand on the doorknob, the smile was gone and was replaced with a worried frown.

Just a couple of days after that event, disaster had struck Kenshin's family…had struck his wife to be precise. Kaoru told him not to stay with her during the night, he needing to take care of their three-year-old daughter. 

Misao-chan didn't understand what was happening to her mummy, but always smiled as she was reassured by her daddy and her Auntie Misao that her mummy would get better real soon.

Kaoru was in hospital, failing to keep her promise to her husband about being okay and that nothing was going to happen to her. Of course Kenshin didn't blame her, no one could, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry about her health. Kenshin felt so helpless as he entered the dully-lit room quietly and closed the door soundlessly behind him. His wife lay in the hospital bed, numerous machines hooked up to her, drips coming out of both arms etc. 

At least one piece of information had been good and that was their child was healthy and comfortable, the trauma's happening to the mother, was not affecting its growth whatsoever. That in itself was quite odd and puzzled many doctors in the hospital, but it was good news nonetheless. Kenshin prayed to the gods wanting the both of them to pull through this. He sat down in the ever-present chair watching over his wife like he had promised to do when she was awake. Sure, she didn't like him staying with her because of Misao-chan, but since Megumi or Misao were quite happy to look after her for some evenings, Kenshin knew this is where he had to be.

Kaoru had only just been taken off the ventilator machine, she finally being able to breathe on her own again. One of her lungs had collapsed, sending her poor husband into fits of despair and nervousness all over again. 

Kenshin placed his hand over his wife's watching her stir lightly but she did not wake. The machine's peeped quietly around her, one attached to the heart rhythms of their unborn child just to keep an eye on his or her health. 

Kenshin closed his eyes, his head upturned to the ceiling of the private room, hating that he felt so useless as he couldn't do anything for his wife. Tonight he would stay with her, Megumi having taken Misao-chan for the evening. 

Misao had wanted to be here too, but Kenshin told her to go and celebrate. She was finally off of the walking cane, her physiotherapist doing wonders for her. Yes, she limped still, but Misao felt so happy she could walk properly again without the aid of a walking frame or cane. What had surprised Kenshin the most was who she was going to celebrate with…and that…was Seta Soujiro. 

Kenshin knew it was none of his business, but he hoped Misao knew how much Aoshi didn't like him, feeling slightly possessive of the young woman. And who wouldn't though? Misao was quite a beauty and caught the attention of a lot of young men when she walked down the street. Kenshin knew Aoshi was more of the strong silent type, but he really did need to speak with Misao…and fast too, before she is sucked into Soujiro's charms once more. 

Any day now he knew Aoshi would be back in Tokyo and surprising Misao. Kenshin had emailed his concern; fully knowing it was not his business but needed to make Aoshi aware of the growing closeness between Misao and Soujiro again. He hoped this would provoke Aoshi's feelings so he could hurry up and make his mind up whether he loved Misao or not. His undecided emotions were hurting the both of them and Kenshin hoped he had pushed just that little bit extra for him. 

Kenshin was not sure how Aoshi would take this sort of news, the same young man trying to take Misao away from him yet again. Kenshin fully knew Aoshi would become quite confused as to why Misao would befriend the man like she did, fully knowing if anything happened, he wouldn't be able to let it pass like before. Aoshi may be silent and tough, but his heart could only be hurt so many times before it would shatter completely. 

Kenshin sat comfortably…well sort of…and stared over at his wife's blissfully sleeping face, the glow of the moonlight coming through the blinds reflected on her soft features. Even in hospital like this and even in sleep she was still beautiful to him. He silently began to wonder when those shining blue orbs of hers would flutter open to stare at him, a semi awake smile usually broke onto her lips soon after as she whispered a hello to him, her hand clasping his tightly.

Kenshin was jolted from his thoughts as a figure burst into the room, slightly puffed, bags being dumped on the ground, his tall figure moving over towards the bed. Kenshin's eyes grew wide in shock as he finally made it out to be Aoshi. He had come back sooner then he thought. 

Kenshin had sent word through email; not sure whether Aoshi would receive it but needed to tell him the current news, the not so good news, about Kaoru. He knew Aoshi would never forgive him if he didn't tell him about Kaoru's current state of health. Aoshi was protective of the ones closest to him and Kaoru happened to be one of those people. He knew Aoshi loved his family as though they were related by blood and he knew Aoshi would do anything in his power to protect them. 

That's just the way Aoshi was, always thinking of others before himself, never worrying about his emotions until the very last minute when he would slightly break apart on the inside. Perhaps, that is why he and Aoshi got on so well together. Kenshin didn't mind that Aoshi looked after Kaoru like he did. In actual fact, Kenshin was secretly thankful that Kaoru had someone to call her own brother, even though she and Aoshi weren't truly related. That didn't matter to her, because in her heart Aoshi was her brother. Perhaps that is what was missing for Kaoru, a brother and sister bond like she shared deeply with Aoshi. 

Kenshin was not sure whether Aoshi would receive his urgent news of Kaoru's health, but hadn't been surprised when he saw Aoshi turn up sooner then expected. Aoshi's last email had been rushed, saying he was quite busy getting things organised at coming back to Japan, but here he was, looking a little puffed and staring down at Kaoru's slumbering form in disbelief.

"It is good to have you back Aoshi, Kaoru has missed you very much." Kenshin mumbled lightly, not wanting to awake his sleeping wife and watched green-grey eyes move to glance into his violet ones asking for answers.

"Everything was going so well for Kaoru. Her health and the baby's were excellent, but then something went wrong. There were complications and Kaoru collapsed unable to breathe properly. She was only taken off of the ventilator machine yesterday as she can now breathe on her own. The doctors don't say it is cancer, but they are quite concerned and have placed her in here for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"And the little one?" Aoshi mumbled as he moved to get the spare chair from the corner of the room and place it beside the bed, clasping Kaoru's other hand. His fingers brushed over the soft skin on the palm of her hand.

"He or she is doing remarkably well. The doctors say there is nothing wrong and have become quite puzzled as to why Kaoru's health is not affecting the development of our child. Alas at least it is some good news." Kenshin watched Aoshi nod his head, his eyes never leaving Kaoru's face. Out of the corner of Aoshi's right eye he could see Kenshin part his mouth ready to say something but he butted in stopping whatever he was going to utter.

"You know I won't leave Kenshin…so please…do not ask me to…" Kenshin had been surprised at the emotion in Aoshi's voice and closed his mouth not saying anything. The both of them sat quietly; each stuck in their own helpless thoughts at not being able to do anything for Kaoru.

* * * *

Time passed slowly, Kenshin leaning forward in his chair, his head resting on the mattress of the bed, close to Kaoru's hand. His violet eyes were closed, but Aoshi knew he was not asleep.

"Right now Kenshin, there is nothing more important then waiting for Kaoru to wake up, not even the concern for my own happiness. You know me quite well, more then you let on and I know you need me here as well, just as Kaoru does, even though she is asleep right now. 

"Aa, that I do Aoshi and I am glad you are here to support myself and Kaoru like this." Kenshin mumbled back, Aoshi's eyes observing as he sat up and picked up the pager that was peeping quietly telling him someone wished to get in contact with him. Aoshi watched as Kenshin got out of the chair and Aoshi dug through his bag grabbing out his mobile phone and handed it wordlessly to Kenshin. He smiled lightly and left the room to use it.

Mere minutes passed before Kenshin opened the door and moved to his chair to grab his coat and then stood by Aoshi handing him back his mobile phone which was now totally switched off, just in case it interrupted the medical equipment.

"Megumi is having problems with Misao-chan so I'm going to take her home. Will you…stay and watch over Kaoru for me?" Kenshin asked, watching as Aoshi placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded his head.

"Do tell her I'll see her tomorrow and Misao-chan will be with me as well." Aoshi nodded again and watched Kenshin move forward placing a kiss on Kaoru's cheek, squeezing her hand for the last time and then left, the door closing with a soft click.

* * * *

Throughout the rest of the night and the morning Aoshi was awake, busying himself with his own thoughts. Some time ago, maybe an hour or two, a night shift nurse had come in to check on how Kaoru was holding up. A drip was taken away from her, Aoshi unsure as to what was happening, but eased his tense shoulders when the nurse smiled at him and mouthed that she was on the road to recovering quite quickly. 

Aoshi's heart had been thumbing in his chest, dreading the worst possible news but sighed in relief hearing that. Aoshi finally detached his hand from Kaoru's and silently stood up stretching his sore muscles. He searched the room for any water but found none and decided to leave for just a moment to get himself some water.

As Aoshi padded down the hallway of the hospital ward Kaoru was situated on, he read the signs of where the cafeteria was and pressed the lift button to go down. Aoshi stepped into the lift, hitting the ground floor button and waited to reach the bottom.

Once the doors opened to the floor, it was a little busier down here, Aoshi pushing his coat sleeve away from his hand to read the time on his watch noticing it was 6 in the morning. He crossed the hallway and found two vending machines, one with drinks, the other with some snacks. Aoshi only took seconds to decide what he wanted; food was food to him at a time like this and returned to the ward Kaoru was on.

* * * * 

When Aoshi entered the room, his eyes had widen slightly as he saw Kaoru's blue ones gazing over at the rising sun, a nurse obviously coming in to draw the blinds open for her.

"About time you woke up sleepy head." Aoshi muttered softly, not wishing to scare her and watched her head jerk to the right, her blue orbs growing wide in surprise at seeing him.

"Aoshi? When did you get back?" Aoshi moved over, placing the drink and chips on the counter and hugged the now sitting up Kaoru, her arms moving around his shoulders to hug him back tightly.

"Last night. I came to see you straight away…I was so worried…" Aoshi mumbled into her ear, Kaoru's arms squeezing him lightly and then she let go, letting Aoshi sit down beside her. She clasped his hand with her own, a happy smile crossing her rumbled features.

"Well I'm not exactly the best, but I'm doing pretty well under the circumstances. Tell me all about China?" Kaoru replied and watched Aoshi shake his head but indeed he began to speak of his adventures and sightseeing over their as well as his numerous classes. 

"I'm glad your back Aoshi. I was missing your company and so were both Misao's and Kenshin. Actually I'm sure everyone missed you, including Saitou as well." She smiled hearing a light chuckle escape Aoshi's lips as he shook his head replying back. 

"I doubt that about Saitou, but I'm glad I was missed or else I wouldn't be back here for at least another two months. Business went really well in Hong Kong and so I thought now was a good time to come back because of you…and because of the news about Misao as well." 

"Business?" Kaoru questioned slightly confused and Aoshi's eyes widened in surprise. Damn, he'd let slip something he wasn't supposed to. He must be tied. But then, what should it matter anyway. Kaoru was Kaoru and she wouldn't treat him differently. In fact she'd probably yell at him for a few minutes then everything would be fine afterwards. Aoshi stared into confused eyes, Kaoru not knowing what this so called 'business' was.

"Kaoru, there is something I haven't told you about me and sometimes I don't know why I never told you, but other times I think it's a part of me I like to keep hidden from a lot of people." Aoshi began his little story, watching, as Kaoru's eyes grew wider as he explained more and more of what he had been secretly doing for the past four years.

"So…you are a famous artist and only I, Misao and Saitou know of this, apart from this Anika woman you went to China with, whom happens to be a wonderful artist herself. We all thought you needed to get away from us, but especially Misao for a bit. Not in a million years would we have come up with the idea of you being an artist Aoshi. Are you any good?" Kaoru questioned, she still not truly believing everything that had been said to her.

"To have Anika praise my work and take me under her wing is a pretty big thing. I don't wish for a lot of people to know about me. I happen to like my private life and am not too good in the spotlight. I had thought I was caught once but Anika came up with the quick idea of me being her younger children's nanny, which at first was most insulting but then I don't mind at all. How else am I supposed to explain being around her so much?" 

"Mou! Keeping something like this from your 'elder sister' is most mean of you Aoshi!" Kaoru replied, her arms crossing under her breasts as she stared annoyingly over at Aoshi, a smile crossing her features making sure he knew she was only playing around.

"I know, but I wasn't to sure how everyone would react that's all. Gomen ne Kaoru-neesan." Aoshi taunted back getting a small laugh from her.

"What about Misao though?" Kaoru asked slightly intrigued and watched Aoshi rake a hand through his jet-black hair telling her of the events about Misao practically forcing the issue on him as she was the one who had bought one of his most expensive paintings. Aoshi stared over at a giggling Kaoru; glad to see she was laughing.

"The nurse told me you are on the road to recovering quickly Kaoru. That is good news to hear." Aoshi spoke and Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. A knock at the door interrupted the two of them as a new nurse entered the room carrying Kaoru's breakfast.

"Good Morning Mrs Himura, its time for you to eat something as you are aloud solid food now. Would you like me to help you or would you prefer it to be your husband?" The nurse spoke softly as she moved closer placing the meal on the counter beside the hospital bed, completely mistaking Aoshi for her husband.

"Oh that's not my husband." Kaoru couldn't help but giggle a little at the embarrassed blush crossing the short nurse's cheeks.

"I do apologise Mrs Himura and to you as well Sir." She bowed formally getting a rising of the eyebrow from Aoshi in doing so.

"Oh don't worry, in fact this happens to be my kid brother." Kaoru spoke while nudging Aoshi on the shoulder and smiling at the nurse, while completely ignoring the scowling look she was receiving from him at being called a kid. The nurse smiled lightly and left the room for the 'brother' to help feed his 'sister'. Kaoru had been silently staring at Aoshi for many minutes, watching as he stared off into space, his eyes darkening slightly as he was deep in thought.

"Aoshi?"

"Hn?" He snapped out of his thoughts when Kaoru's hand squeezed his.

"Are you thinking of Misao?" Kaoru questioned watching another scowl cross Aoshi's face, as though he were 13 years old, but he shrugged his shoulders and then finally nodded his head that he was.

"I'm sure she's at your apartment Aoshi. Misao has been staying there for quite some time now and I know you'll give her one hell of a surprise too. She has missed you a lot Aoshi and I do hope you open up to her." Kaoru watched as Aoshi parted his lips, as though he were going to protest, but Kaoru placed up her hand and continued on.

"I know you don't want to here this, but Soujiro is getting close to Misao again and I'm not the only one who has seen the friendship grow. She is beginning to trust him again… beginning to fall for his charms and if you don't hurry Misao will fall for Soujiro for real this time. She will not and cannot wait forever you know."

"I know…" Aoshi mumbled in slight regret. This trip had taught him so many things and he wanted to tell Misao everything, but when Kaoru was like this he was torn between his own happiness and the protection and care of Kaoru, the one who thought of him as her brother.

"I have a lot to confess." Aoshi finally spoke aloud, his green-grey eyes lifting to search Kaoru's for anything, but all he found was happiness and relief in that he was going to open up to his best friend, the young woman he wanted as his soul mate, as his partner for life. 

A knock on the door interrupted them and Aoshi turned to watch Kenshin enter the room with Misao-chan sleeping in his arms. His eyes brightened at seeing his smiling wife looking over at him and she ushered him inside and patted the bed for him to sit beside her.

"Now your real husband has come to feed you Kaoru. I must be off, there is someone waiting for my return." Aoshi spoke and stood up reaching for his large bags.

"Oh before I forget, I made your family a gift." Aoshi spoke placing the parcel in Kaoru's hands and left the room only hearing the last of Kenshin's question as he shut the door behind him.

"…real husband?"

* * * *

Aoshi had grabbed a taxi from the rank near the hospital and couldn't help but place a small smile on his lips as he travelled in the direction of where the Okina Apartments were situated…of where Misao would be.

He had stopped the taxi for a moment as he rushed out to buy some flowers for Misao, almost feeling giddy at what he was going to do next.

* * * *

"Thank you." Aoshi muttered, paying the driver and took his bags as he raced into the apartments. He felt a little guilty for racing straight passed Okina, but his tales would have to wait as the one person he'd missed with all his heart was only a few flights of stairs away. Aoshi raced up the stairs, his bags slung over his shoulders, the flowers and the gift he had so patiently made, was held protectively and carefully in his arms. 

Aoshi came to a sudden halt in front of his door, his heart thumbing in his chest and ears. He took deep breaths trying to calm down the nerves in his stomach. He felt like he had a million butterflies running around his stomach. He opened the door, almost absently wondering why it wasn't locked in the first place, but right now he couldn't care less. He was home…and Misao was just in the next room, sleeping peacefully, as it was only 7 in the morning. 

Aoshi dumped his bags silently in the lounge room, making sure to kept a hold of the flowers and the box not wishing to let her know he was here just yet. He walked towards his bedroom door and pushed it open with his foot to observe the sleeping beauty in his bed.

Aoshi froze at the doorway, not able to move or even breathe. He had felt like his heart had stopped beating inside his chest. Time stopped…everything had stopped for Aoshi. 

The flowers dropped soundlessly to the carpet, Aoshi loosing his grip on them and his gift for Misao soon hit the carpet as well, it shattering inside. Aoshi's breathing became ragged, as he stepped back in horror and shook his head in disbelief at the scene in front of him.

There, his sleeping beauty lay, rumpled and flushed from the warmth of the room. Misao's head rested on her bare left shoulder, she bringing in silent breaths, her make up smudged on her face, noticeably the mascara around her eyes. 

She was sleeping peacefully, like anyone would be at this time of the morning, but what Aoshi's eyes grew wide at and the reason why time had stood still was Misao was in the company of another! This was not just anyone…it was one Seta Soujiro! 

There he slumped, bare chested and in _his_ bed with his head resting on _his_ Misao's bare shoulder! They had slept together in his bed! Soujiro's arm was lovingly wrapped around Misao's blanketed waist, they cuddling close to one another…their bare skin touching each other's.

Aoshi couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted nothing more then to strangle the man in _his_ bed, to kill the bastard who was sleeping with _his_ Misao, but all he could do was run. 

Aoshi raced from the apartment, the door left wide open, his bags still in the lounge room and the flowers and the gift he had made for Misao now lay broken at his bedroom door. Aoshi had to get away as quickly as possible. He had to run far away from this scene plaguing his troubled mind, his troubled soul…his now shattered heart…

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	39. Chapter 37

Authors Notes: 

*Ducks all the flying objects wanting to hit her as they were thrown by the angered readers for what she had done* 

Gomen ne Minna-san! Very unexpected ne? But well it was needed and well yeah. Anywho here is the night before Aoshi found Misao and Soujiro in his bed…so hopefully this will explain to you, but not to him cause he doesn't know remember?

Well there is warning…maybe some language…yeah probably language, sadness and tears and…well…gomen ne to any Sou-kun fans but there is a bit of Soujiro bashing in this chapter. Maybe for more afterwards as well. Not literally basing, although I'm sure Aoshi fans would love him to do so right…but its just thoughts really…

Okay…here we go!

****

ENJOY! (^_^)

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(The night before the shattering of a heart)

Misao had layed awake many nights wondering what Aoshi would be doing at that present time. She knew that he wouldn't like to see her in the sorry state she was in, but she couldn't help it. Misao missed Aoshi, he knew…everyone knew…and what was wrong with that?

She still went faithfully to her physiotherapy lessons, she being pressured by Aoshi's emails and letters even though at the time he didn't know she wasn't Soujiro's patient anymore. 

Misao knew Soujiro had been disappointed in her going somewhere else, but what could she do? She knew Aoshi didn't like him, for he was the one Misao had confused feelings for…both of them in fact. Soujiro had gotten under her skin and Misao began to feel uncomfortable, but now, she really wanted some company and to her it seemed Soujiro had no hidden agendas. So alas, Misao forgot about the past and looked to the future, her and Soujiro friends once again. What was the big deal anyway? She could be a friend with him right? It's the least she could be as he helped her on the road to recovering from her accident in Kyoto.

Now though, Misao was full of happiness and confidence once again. The high spirited laughing Misao had returned as she went to celebrate at Legends, she finally being able to get off of her cane. 

Sadness struck Misao when Saitou and Tokio were 'unavailable' to celebrate with her, Sano was playing at Legends with Deadly Nightshades while Megumi babysat Misao-chan for the evening. She needn't guess where Kenshin was, he being the one to make her go and celebrate and not worry about Kaoru for the night. She had watched his violet eyes widen in slight surprise as she had suggested ringing Soujiro up to go and celebrate with her. Misao had been waiting for the negative remarks to come from Kenshin but he did nothing but stare at her silently. She had become quite intrigued at wanting to know what was rolling around in that brain of his but never brought it up. Instead she raced off to see what she should wear and ring Sou-kun in the process.

* * * *

(Legends - Deadly Nightshades are playing)

The loud hard rock music echoed throughout the club, the place jam packed with people. Misao didn't know how Soujiro did it, but again he had gotten under her skin, only this time she felt comfortable with the so-called intrusion. She had guessed it was his boyish charms, the sweet-talking he did and that ever present grin on his face. Misao didn't care what anyone thought tonight. She didn't care who saw her, for tonight was a time to celebrate! And celebrate she did. Misao pulled Soujiro up to dance and they laughed and talked at a table, going back to the "old days" in Kyoto of how he 'used' to act in high school. 

The two of them did not notice, but a pair of chocolate brown eyes was forever watching them. They had narrowed in slightly anger, even though he was in the middle of a song, watching the 'love birds' move closer together so they could hear each other talk. Sano frowned when he watched Soujiro order another round of drinks for himself and Misao, his arm casually draping over her shoulders, Misao not removing it…or caring about where his hands where at the moment. It was as though she were too tipsy to realise, his other hand casually brushed her knee, almost creeping up a little higher, Sano nearly breaking the strings on his guitar at his sleazy moves.

Of course Sano knew it wasn't his business, but who acted like that anyway! He almost sighed in the middle of a song, but focused more to sing the last verse. What was he to voice his opinions on relationships anyway? He hadn't gone about it the nice way either. Stealing his best friends girlfriend and dating…not to mention sleeping with her behind his back? What did that say about him? 

The song died down, Sano taking a five-minute break and reefed his guitar off to head towards the table needing to interrupt Soujiro's 'feeling up' session of Misao.

"Hey weasel girl!" Sano yelled and sat in the vacant chair next to her, his eyes boring into Soujiro's watching as he took his wandering hands away from Misao. Finally his chocolate eyes drew to Misao's blue ones noticing the pink tinge in her cheeks. Oh yes, she was drinking too much and too fast. Sano scowled lightly wondering if that was Soujiro's way at trying to get Misao into bed with him…or something along those lines. All Sano could think of was that Soujiro was damned lucky Aoshi wasn't around because if he was…then it was goodnight Soujiro! Sano could tell that Soujiro seemed like a sneaky kind of guy, but Aoshi was strong and had brute strength. He had the training to beat the shit out of the little bastard for sure!

"Sano your band rocks!" Misao spoke up; completely blind to the tension coming between the two men that sat either side of her.

"Perhaps you should slow down your drinking weasel girl." Sano spoke a little concern racing through his system as Misao waved her hand at him, a small hiccup escaping her lips as she answered his question.

"Don't tell me what to do roosterhead. Besides I'm perfectly okay…okay? Anyway I'm going to get another drink." The two young men watched her walk towards the bar, observing as she had to apologise at least twice to the same woman for bumping into her.

"I know what you're trying to do you fucking bastard." Sano voiced aloud, watching Soujiro turn to stare at him with a confused face expression and looking as innocent as hell.

"I'm not blind like Misao, but if you hurt her, or do anything to jeopardise her relationship with Aoshi…I swear to god I'll…"

"You'll do what Sagara-san? It is clear to me that she and Aoshi do not have a relationship together. In fact those two haven't had one at all. Therefore the young lady is free to do as she desires. Misao is capable at making her own decisions and it seems she happens to be quite comfortable with my being near her." Soujiro replied with a smile crossing his face.

"Why you fuck-"

"I'm back!" Misao exclaimed happily and plonked herself down in the chair, her eyes moving from blazing brown ones to innocent blue not knowing what was going on between them.

"Sagara-san was just about to leave Misao. He and the band have to get back to singing their little songs again. Have a pleasant evening Sagara-san…" Soujiro had offered Misao his 'explanation' and she nodded her head as though thinking it to be the truth.

"More music, fantastic!" Misao exclaimed happily…and tipsy as well. Sano got up grumbling all the way back to the stage noting he had to keep an eye on those two, but namely Soujiro's wondering hands.

* * * *

The night went on…oh how it went on, with Sano growing more and more agitated by the minute! The other band members knew something was wrong, trying to get an explanation out of their leader singer but he shrugged them off not saying anything.

Finally the last song was played by Deadly Nightshades. They only having a license to play in the club until 2 in the morning, the club closing soon afterwards. Not many people stayed until the closing hours but Sano thanked the remaining fans, on behalf of the band and began packing up his stuff ready to go home. 

During one of there longer breaks he had gone to see Misao, she drunker then before, telling her that he would drop her home, she refusing and Soujiro staring daggers at him as well. Sano gave up in the end, deciding he'd just watch from afar to see if Soujiro went a little too far.

Sano lifted his head, his eyes scanning the club not finding Soujiro or Misao around. He cursed himself for not taking better notice and quickly jumped off the stage and headed for the main doors to Legends. He raced outside, to see numerous couples and a bunch of women walking away from the club, but no sign of Misao or Soujiro.

"Shit…" Sano voiced aloud and sighed in defeat knowing he wasn't allowed to protect Misao from Soujiro. If Misao was going to make a mistake, she'd have to do it on her own and suffer the consequences alone. Sano hated the thoughts that rolled around in his mind and walked back into the club silently cursing Aoshi for being the silent jackass that he happened to be. He was always running away from feelings and Sano hated that very much.

* * * *

(A couple of blocks away…)

Soujiro and Misao stumbled down the deserted street arm in arm heading for the Okina Apartments. Misao was practically legless and Soujiro, only playing into her drunken mind. Sure he was tipsy, but full blown drunk like Misao…no way. He could hear her little hiccups and her soft giggles at whatever was rolling around in that brain of hers. 

Soujiro stared down at Misao's flushed cheeks, her eyes slightly hazy at the tones of alcohol flowing through her system. Soujiro's arm wrapped tightly over Misao's shoulder, pulling her closer to his body, her breasts moulding into his side as she went willingly to him and did so with a soft 'mmmmmmmm'.

"Misao you are very beautiful." Soujiro whispered softly, his smile growing wider as her blue eyes looked up at him.

"No I'm not…you just want to…to…"

"To what Misao?" Soujiro questioned, but she had completely forgotten about what she was saying when she opened her purse to look for Aoshi's key so she could place it into the glass doors and go to bed as soon as she reached his apartment. 

After about three times of Misao missing the keyhole, Soujiro took it from her hands and opened the doors himself, all the while smiling as Misao giggled about her clumsiness. Soujiro ushered her inside, his hand wrapped around her slender waist now, his bare fingers contacting with warm flesh, Misao's top having lifted up slightly for whatever reason he was unsure of, but he didn't mind at all.

* * * *

The two of them finally made it upstairs, Misao successfully placing the key in Aoshi's lock and turning the handle the door opening quietly. Soujiro watched as Misao kicked off her shoes near the doorway; her jacket she had been carrying over her arm was dumped on the floor as well. He closed the door behind him, placing the key on the table near the door and walked into the lounge room to see Misao standing there as though she didn't know what she was doing. 

After a minute he guessed she was heading for the bathroom, but his hand reached out, clasping her wrist and pulling her willing body towards his. Her blue eyes locked with his as his right hand still held her wrist while the other slowly wrapped around her waist to lay softly against the small of her back, he pushing their bodies closer together.

"You _are_ beautiful Misao. I know…I am in love with you now." Soujiro whispered as he lowered his face, watching whole-heartedly as Misao's eyes began to droop closed.

"Your…drunk…" She had whispered against his lips, a soft gasp escaping them and he caught it against his lips as he kissed her. His hand let go of her wrist, placing it behind her head to hold her lips close to his making sure she could not part from his embrace. He felt Misao tighten her hold around his neck pulling his eager body to hers, relishing in the way his lips glided over hers so passionately. Male pride sweet through Soujiro like a tidal wave. Misao was his!

In Misao's delirious passioned kisses with Soujiro her mind began to rage at her for what she was doing. To her it was so right to feel like this, to have someone kiss her like this was flattering and wonderful at the same time. It had been such a long time since she felt lips upon her own. 

Misao's mind began to clear, trying to make perfect sense as to what the hell was happening to her. The kisses and caresses were so good…so good, but then Misao's mind finally figured out that the person she was locked with was _not_ her Aoshi!

Misao gasped in horror and pushed away from the embrace, her drunken state making out the form of a bare chested Soujiro. She gasped for air, her eyes glancing down at the discarded shirts lying on the floor messily. Misao's eyes grew wide at the concept of what she had been doing with him. She quickly crossed her arms over her strapless bra and shook her head numerous times, she trying to clear the haze fogging her mind. 

"I can't…its Aoshi…I can't…" Misao choked out through her sobs and fell forward, Soujiro catching her against his chest, the darkness finally taking over her drunken form.

Soujiro stared down at Misao and finally picked her up taking her to Aoshi's bedroom…Aoshi's bedroom… His blood boiled as Misao sighed once he placed her on the bed, she snuggling into his pillows, smelling the scent that only belonged to him…the one Misao seemed to love so much. He sat beside her, turning her onto her back and stripped her out of her clothing so she lay asleep only wearing a blue bra and black underwear. He took in a deep breath and stood up taking the covers and placing them over Misao's form.

As Soujiro stood at the door, looking at the slumbering young woman, he couldn't help but fulfil one of his desires and padded towards the bed, his foot kicking the door shut…almost…

Misao rested on her left side, the blankets and strapless bra covering her breasts from view but he moved closer, silently crawling into the other side needing to feel Misao around him. He lay behind Misao, pulling her body against his so he could feel her warm heated skin…her smooth creamy skin, his hand roaming over her form quickly…his mind curving the map of her womanly form into his mind. Soujiro own drunken mind sent him into darkness, his body clinging to Misao's possessively.

Aoshi had returned that morning, neither Misao nor Soujiro knowing he was returning at all. That is the way Aoshi had found his Misao…with that bastard…and in his fucking bed too!

* * * * 

When Aoshi had dropped the present he made for Misao and ran as far away as he could, he didn't realise that the smashing sound it created made Misao shift in her sleep. Her hand went to her head as she opened her tied eyes. She made out the ceiling of Aoshi's bedroom and rolled out of the low bed and onto the floor. Her blurry eyes looked down at herself and Misao shrieked in horror only finding herself in her underwear and bra! She scanned the messy room and picked up her bathrobe off the floor and tied it around her form.

Misao had blinked a couple of more times and looked over at the bed, her eyes growing wide when she noticed Soujiro slumbering in there. All the alarms in Misao's body began ringing and she quickly lifted up the blankets to see Soujiro was still in his dress pants, she sighing at knowing they had not made love together. 

However, the fuzziness of last nights heated kisses with the slumbering man reached Misao's mind, giving her a great picture of what they looked like and causing guilt to seep through every pore in her body.

She stood up knowing that once she showered she had to speak with Soujiro on the matter and announce that this was never going to happen again. She headed towards the bedroom door, her bare foot brushing past something soft. Misao bent her head, confusion crossing her mind as she stared down at a bunch of purple and blue flowers and a medium sized box, carelessly placed in the middle of the doorway. 

Her heart began to pound loudly in her chest, she noticing a small card on the carefully wrapped box and bent down to read what it said:

__

'For Misao,

I made this myself if you can actually believe it. These colours reminded me of how much I missed seeing your eyes…of seeing you all together. 

Aoshi' 

A small sob escaped Misao's throat as she turned to stare at the slumbering Soujiro in Aoshi's bed…with no shirt on! Her hand slapped over her mouth trying to conceal her cries as Aoshi had returned. He'd finally come home, come home to see her because he missed her so much and what was he greeted with…the slumbering forms of her and Soujiro in _his_ bed! Misao stumbled to her feet, racing for the bathroom as she jumped over the discarded black bags lying in the lounge room.

Misao's mind was no longer drunk anymore. In the span of ten minutes she had showered and changed and left the apartment not even worrying about Soujiro. She knew what the scene would have looked like to Aoshi, what it would have portrayed in his mind.

She was so confused between the two of them. Aoshi was secretive, silent and handsome where Soujiro was completely different! He was loving, open and friendly to Misao, always showing his feelings like he did. Aoshi on the other hand hadn't even told her how he truly felt about her, but to be greeted by such a sight would have broken even the strongest of hearts. Misao knew Aoshi didn't have a strong heart at all. Strong on the outside yes, but inside…Aoshi was a complete mystery, but his heart wasn't as tough as the rest of him. 

* * * *

Misao raced down the stairs to see Okina staring at the glass doors almost in a daze. Misao was puffing heavily as she raced towards the elder man.

"Okina! Did you see which way Aoshi went?" Misao spoke urgently as she looked desperately over at the old man. His eyes were sad and he spoke softly, almost bewildered by what he saw, each word painfully piercing Misao's heart more and more.

"In all the years I have known that young man, I have never seen him look so happy and excited then he was ten minutes ago as he was racing up to see you. Just now though, he looked…distraught, lost, hurt and angered all at once! It was so unbelievable Misao. I never seen some look so different like Aoshi did. You see…Aoshi was…he was crying Misao." Misao gasped in utter shock and horror. Her heart began to break at hearing that one word…crying… Her Aoshi was crying? Never in all the years she'd known Aoshi had she heard of anyone say he cried. Nor did she ever see it herself. To think that the first time it would happen was because of her!

Misao raced out of the apartment building when she watched Okina point in the direction Aoshi had run in. She needed to find him desperately. She had promised herself not to hurt him; promised Saitou she wouldn't do anything stupid and yet look what her drunken self had done. 

The truth was now known to Misao, she had broken the heart of Aoshi Shinomori. Not once, but twice now. To think how much pain he must be in to see her, with Soujiro in his bed was eating at her insides. 

* * * *

Aoshi had raced passed all the people down the street; sometimes mumbling apologises for bumping into them. He kept running; the image of Misao and Soujiro in his bed was burning itself into his mind…for all eternity. Aoshi had finally noticed a subway entrance and raced down the steps, pushing past angered pedestrians as he did so. 

He had stopped running and came to a halt waiting for the next train which was just pulling in now. His long bangs fell over his eyes, Aoshi bending his head making sure that no one could see the redness of them. He had already brushed away the other tears that caressed his cheeks hotly and cursed himself for being so weak. 

The train pulled up, Aoshi stepping through the crowd to get in a carriage and sat on a vacant chair, his head resting in his arms, he jerking lightly as the train moved away from the platform.

* * * * 

Misao had raced around Tokyo, going to all the places she could think of where Aoshi had been and told her about with no luck. Her legs demanded rest but Misao kept running needing to know where he was hiding out.

* * * *

Many hours had passed as Aoshi was hunched over, his eyes closed as though he were sleeping, his mind not registering the fact that the train was growing less and less with passengers.

* * * *

"Young man?" Aoshi was jerked from his hundred of thoughts and sat up straight looking up at the driver of the train.

"This is the last stop for the evening young man. You'll have to wait for a train to take you back to Tokyo tomorrow." The man spoke watching as Aoshi got up and exited the train. 

Aoshi stared around the unknown subway station and looked for a sign, his eyes widening slightly as it read Yokohama. He was far from Tokyo with no place to go. 

Aoshi finally found the stairs leading towards the street and climbed them to come face to face with a deserted street, not a single resident of Yokohama was in sight. Aoshi walked the dead street, he wrapping his jacket around himself at the cool breeze blowing by and tried to find the nearest payphone. His cellular phone happened to be in one of his black bags back at the apartment.

* * * *

(Tokyo - Saitou's Home)

Saitou sipped some coffee quietly as he watched Tokio try and comfort a distraught and quite hysterical as well as crying Misao. He had listened into their conversation as Misao explained about last night and then waking up to find herself and Soujiro in Aoshi's bed. She had woken up to find that Aoshi was back in Tokyo and had seen her and Soujiro in such a compromising situation.

Saitou's blood boiled at hearing this but he commanded himself not to blame Misao. His stupid brother hadn't told her a thing about his own feelings and then having shown up out of the blue like this! Saitou had blamed some of the fault on Aoshi, he messing with Misao's feelings like that. In some cases he had been so blind in not knowing them, but these past few months it was evident and clear that jealousy rained through Aoshi because of the closeness between Misao and Soujiro. Aoshi had completely confused Misao's emotions and feelings, as now she didn't know who she loved…Aoshi or Soujiro.

What Saitou hated the most was the fact that Aoshi had completely disappeared. He wasn't at the hospital or hiding out at Kenshin's place either. He hadn't been seen near the training hall, or any parks whatsoever. Sano and Megumi hadn't seen him, they not knowing he was coming back either. Aoshi had just vanished! This was making Saitou worry and he hated that very much. Misao had stopped crying for a moment and blew her nose as she was offered some tissues from Tokio. Saitou placed down his cup of tea, Tokio's eyes glancing at him and then all heads turned towards the phone as it started ringing.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	40. Chapter 38

****

Under the Cherry Tree

The piercing sound of the phone ringing echoed through Saitou's house, all pairs of eyes glancing over at it. Tokio watched, along with a puffy eyed Misao as Saitou moved towards it and picked it up, not even getting out a hello as he listened to the unknown person on the other end.

"I'll be there soon." Saitou spoke and hung up the phone, his eyes glancing at two pairs of eyes. They had been intently watching him, desperately wanting to know whom the hell he had been talking too.

"I've got to go to work." Saitou responded with no emotion in his voice and watched Misao bow her head; she hoping to the gods it was Aoshi. Saitou began grabbing his things together as he spoke to Misao.

"Weasel girl, I'm sure Aoshi will be fine. He's a big boy and can take care of himself." 

"You don't understand Saitou! What Aoshi saw…he saw…" Misao mumbled, she loosing her voice, as the tears welled up in her eyes once more and then she was hugged by Tokio for the umpteenth time. Saitou glanced over at Tokio watching as she waved him off telling him to go and so he did. He walked quickly down his passageway, opening the front door and slamming it closed behind him.

* * * *

Saitou had been driving for hours when he finally made it to his destination and turned of the car as he pulled up at a Yokohama parking lot over looking the beach. He stepped out of his vehicle and closed the door, his eyes glancing over at the lone figure that sat in the sand looking at the rising sun in the distance. It had been Aoshi on the phone, but Aoshi had told him to shut up and listen to where he was situated and demanded to be picked up. Typical, although he had worried his older brother, he had acted so rude to him. Saitou would get his revenge soon…but right now wasn't the time.

Saitou stepped over the small wooden railing and made his way down onto the sand, his hand falling onto Aoshi's shoulder and squeezing it lightly, telling him he was here. A cool breeze blew by, Saitou glancing down at a hurt and lost Aoshi, his green-grey eyes a soft shade of red, indicating he had cried, but stopped hours ago. Even Saitou had never seen Aoshi in such a state and although Saitou stated Aoshi was tough, even he wasn't too sure if Aoshi could pull through such a traumatic event such as this. 

Saitou knew he couldn't exactly say 'cheer up' to his younger brother, for he himself had never been through or seen such a sight before. Although Saitou had found out the most crucial detail of all about Misao not having really slept with Soujiro, just the concept of ever seeing the two of them together would have even shocked himself. It wasn't Saitou's business…actually it was no one's but Aoshi and Misao's and therefore he would tell him the news of his misunderstand at thinking Misao and Soujiro slept together.

Saitou said nothing, not truly knowing what to say to his brother. Instead Saitou did the only thing he could do at the moment. He sat beside his brother, silently looking out to the ocean, just hoping his being here would help Aoshi to forget such a sight. But who could forget something like that? Saitou knew it was doubtful, for Aoshi remembered everything about everyone. Saitou glanced his eyes over at his brother to see Aoshi pull his legs to his chest and place his chin on his knees, those lost green-grey eyes closing for several moments. For once in Saitou's life he was at a complete loss of what to do. He had no answers, no ideas of how to help his brother and instead hoped that he being beside him would help Aoshi on the road to recovering. It would be long and tiresome, but Saitou wouldn't let Aoshi full into his own darkness…no way in hell! 

* * * *

Hours had passed as Saitou had finally coaxed Aoshi into getting into the car so they could go back to Tokyo. Aoshi had been reluctant, but Saitou had an old one-bedroom apartment in which Aoshi could take shelter. 

The apartment was far from residences, it being a small sanctuary for Saitou if he ever wished to get away from work. He too could disappear, as nobody knew of this place. It rested in the slums of Tokyo, no one bothering to have a look; homeless people would rather stay in a shelter then this place. Saitou turned down an alleyway, it littered with trash and stopped at a broken fence and a very busted up apartment. 

Saitou knew Aoshi was not ready to face Misao…not ready to face anyone and so his small dingy sanctuary had become Aoshi's refuge so he could try and mend his battered heart.

Saitou stepped out of the car and had to open the door for Aoshi and drag him out of the car as he sat emotionless, not even blinking! Saitou moved towards the door, dragging Aoshi beside him and brought out a key, the front door still intact and with a lock funny enough. Saitou opened the door and ushered Aoshi inside as he showed him where the bathroom and the bedroom were located.

"I'll get you some things later on, for now though, I think you really should get some rest." Saitou spoke in a low tone of voice; he watching as Aoshi sat on the end of the soft mattress of the bed.

"Arigatoo…Saitou…" Aoshi mumbled softly and flopped down on the bed, his legs hanging over the side. Saitou blinked a couple of times, his younger brother was asleep in mere seconds the emotions and the trauma of the situation had worn out his body. Saitou edged closer as he grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and looked down at Aoshi's sleeping form. His eyes narrowed angrily as he noticed dry blood from cuts on Aoshi's hands and wrists as though he were hurting himself for what he saw.

"Shit…" Saitou voiced aloud as he stared down at his dirty brother, his face covered in dirt and his hands were caked with dry blood. Saitou left the room, closing the door and headed for the front door, knowing he needed to get Aoshi some things, for he would be staying here for quite some time.

* * * *

(Saitou Residence - 6pm)

Saitou drove into his driveway and turned off his car, watching as the door burst open and Tokio stood there, her brown eyes reflecting worry. He had after all, been gone for quite some time now.

"Saitou, have you found Aoshi? Do you know where he is?" Tokio asked desperately, but was ushered into the house with a deadpan Saitou answering her question.

"Iie, I haven't found him Tokio. I told a few of the officers at the station to keep an eye out for Aoshi but nothing has come up as of yet. It hasn't been a full day yet and a missing person's report can not be filled out. You must realise that what Aoshi saw will not make him come out of wherever he is hiding. He'll emerge when he is ready. That is the way Aoshi is." Saitou felt Tokio sigh in defeat as she moved into the lounge room and sat down on the couch, he sitting beside her.

"I know what Aoshi is like Saitou, but now that this has happened, he'll change dramatically and Misao thinks its all her fault and its killing her."

"Misao deserves everything she gets!" Saitou snapped back almost shocked at the way he spoke to Tokio. She was starring widely up at him, her lips parting ready to defend Misao, this turning into an argument between them when it had nothing to do with them in the first place. 

"But Aoshi is also at fault as well." Saitou mumbled softly as he leaned back on the couch, his arm crossing over Tokio's shoulders and silently pulling her closer to him. Tokio had been surprised at the affectionate notion, but didn't object to it at all.

"He should have known that Misao loved him and he should have told her his own feelings, whether they were confused or not. Misao had become confused, so I cannot blame her for going to Soujiro. He showed her emotions and feelings, something Aoshi was not good at and Misao fell for all of it. We all knew about the triangle those three created, Aoshi being thrust into another one just shortly after the one with Sano, Megumi and himself. What was he supposed to do? Aoshi was afraid about showing feelings he's never felt before and that is why he let it go for so long. But now what is he to do? Aoshi is hurt and lost…I can feel it…" 

"I know he is. The Shinomori's are always strong on the outside, but it is different on the inside. They have so many emotions, not knowing if they should voice them aloud, less they make a mistake. If they were ever betrayed by the ones they love, it would never be forgotten and never would they trust a person so much anymore. It is the way of the Shinomori men…I know this…" Tokio mumbled out as she rested her head on Saitou's shoulder, her right hand clasping Saitou's shirt, close to his heart and then she closed her eyes tightly. Saitou looked down at Tokio, he lifting up his hand to clasp Tokio's. He was trying to silently tell her that everything would be okay…or so he hoped.

Saitou knew it was wrong to keep the information of Aoshi's whereabouts hidden, but for his brother he would do just that. Aoshi was not ready to answer any questions or receive any explanations. For now Aoshi was safe from everyone…safe from Misao and Soujiro. 

However, Saitou would not let him run away from his demons…from his nightmares of Misao and Soujiro. It would only be so long that Saitou would allow Aoshi to be in this depression. He had confidence that Aoshi would get through this, but if he refused to see the 'light' once more then Saitou would force the issues upon him. He wasn't going to loose the only brother he had over something like this…even if he was a jackass at times.

* * * *

(Two weeks pass…)

Aoshi still hid away from all the people he knew in Tokyo as he gradually began to speak and eat properly once more, Saitou having forced it upon a surprised Aoshi. Aoshi had been rolling the mashed potato and meat around the plate when his eyes opened wide as Saitou placed him in a head lock and stuffed some food into his mouth telling him that if he didn't eat, he'd make himself sick.

Saitou had bluntly asked him what all the cuts and bruises on his hands where from and Aoshi had mumbled a reply, Saitou grabbing him in a headlock as he demanded answers that he could actually hear. He had finally found out that in Aoshi's rage he had smashed the phone box after he called him. He had raced off afterwards, not even feeling any pain of the glass sticking into his skin or the blood seeping from the wounds. Once he made it to the beach he had stood in the water and washed his hands, absently picking out the glass, not caring about the stinging sensation of how sore his hands were. Saitou had wordlessly handed Aoshi a small first aid kit and let him leave so he could attend to the cuts so he wouldn't get an infection.

Anika and her children had returned from China also and were greeted with the news of Aoshi's disappearance by Misao who came to her warehouse to notify her. She had explained that Aoshi was coming back to tell her something and Misao had muttered that there were problems but didn't go into any detail. Anika had stared down at the blushing young woman, knowing that something definitely went wrong for Aoshi to have vanished. Anika had not pressed the issue with Misao, but unfortunately Monica did. She had been standing at her mother's office door ready to enter when she overheard the news. She had stormed in demanding answers as to where Aoshi was, Misao becoming surprised at finally meeting Monica and Aoshi was right…she was beautiful…but very angry right now. 

She demanded answers but all she received from Misao was that she had hurt Aoshi. What shocked Anika even more was when her own daughter slapped Misao across the face and yelled in her face telling her she didn't deserve Aoshi's friendship and attention for hurting him like she did. Monica had run from the office then, Misao's cheek red and her head bowed in sorrow. Anika had been totally caught off guard, she not realising that her daughter had such intense feelings for Aoshi. She couldn't believe her own daughter had not told her of the growing feelings for the young man she treated like another one of her children. Anika tried stuttering out an apology to Misao, on behalf of an upset Monica, but watched with sad eyes as Misao shook her head saying she deserved it and then left the warehouse.

* * * *

Days had passed and Saitou had pretended to try and locate Aoshi's whereabouts, but came up with nothing, finally telling the others in his usual tone of voice that he wasn't seen anywhere. He almost rolled his eyes as Misao burst into tears in front of everyone saying everything was her fault as she pushed Aoshi away from her and so on. Saitou sighed and walked towards a tearful Misao muttering the others to leave so he could speak with her alone. They complied with his wishes and Saitou sat down on the verandah with Misao, she brushing the tears away and starring at his impassive face.

"Your angry with me aren't you Okami-san?" Misao mumbled lightly she not daring to glance into his eyes for any longer. 

"Well I'm not happy weasel-girl." Saitou watched Misao flinch as she curled her legs to her chest and dropped her chin on her knees; much like Aoshi had done when they were in Yokohama. Saitou let out a small sigh and placed his hand on Misao's head, giving her a lob-sided grin and spoke.

"You really got yourself into some mess weasel-girl." He heard Misao groan, almost in pain at hearing him declare that to her as though the situation was some kind of joke, which it wasn't of course.

"One thing I know about this Misao, is that you cannot blame everything on yourself. The blame is split three ways."

"Saitou…" Misao whispered, her eyes staring up into his as he elaborated on what he was thinking.

"The blame is on Soujiro, Aoshi and you Misao. You have become the meat in the sandwich Misao. You have two young men wanting your attention, secretly fighting over you and yet doing it in different ways. Soujiro on one hand is open and carefree about everything. He easily steps into your heart because you too are exactly like that. You show emotions like he does and express your feelings easily these days."

"Okami-san, you know too much about everyone…" Misao couldn't help but place a small smile on as she leaned her head against Saitou's arm and closed her eyes as he continued on.

"Aoshi on the other hand, is secretive and shy. A man of few words, but when he speaks, everything he says has something to do with you, or the way he was influenced by you being beside him. You are Aoshi's world and to see you in such a state would have crushed him. Long ago Aoshi should have voiced his feelings and yet he does not. He cowers away thinking that it is best for you to be free and not with him. He has or had many wishes and one that always stuck out the most was that you were always beside him wherever he went. Everything in his body tells him to embrace you like he should, embrace you the way you wish he would and yet he does not. Every time he gathers the small bit of courage he has inside him to open up to you that little bit extra, to show you he has feelings inside him, he has seen you with Soujiro. All this has happened so fast for Aoshi that he probably doesn't know how to face you at this time. Part is his fault for not being clear about his own feelings for you and yet part is Soujiro's fault for knowing you and Aoshi were in a delicate situation and yet he pushed in anyway. A part is also your fault for not being patient like you told me you would be. Aoshi knew you wouldn't wait forever, he just didn't know that your forever had come so soon. You are confused about who you love more right Misao? Your mind says Soujiro, but your heart says Aoshi…am I correct?"

"I hate this…this feeling inside me that Aoshi will not come back. I want to explain everything to him as to what he saw. I want to tell him that it was nothing, but I know Aoshi is Aoshi and once he sticks to a decision he will not budge from it. Shinomori's are quite stubborn and yet they have reasons to be that way. I blew it Saitou…Aoshi is not coming back, I can feel it." Saitou sighed quietly, almost inaudibly as he wrapped his arm over a shaking Misao. She wasn't crying just shaking at the horror of never being able to see Aoshi. To think she couldn't apologise to him for anything was definitely weighing her down into the pits of her own hell.

"Misao, wherever Aoshi is, I know he'll be okay. It may take time and for you time will be the hardest thing for you to handle. Aoshi is strong, but time is what he needs so he can repair his heart." Saitou stopped when he felt Misao flinch at that, her shaky hand moving up to wipe the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Weasel-girl, there is nothing you can do that will make Aoshi come back faster. It is up to him to face his nightmares of seeing you and Soujiro together…and in his bedroom. It is up to him to overcome this depression and sadness he is going through right now. All you can do is pray that Aoshi will come back and see you. I know he is out there somewhere and I know he'll overcome this, I can feel it. He is a stubborn Shinomori after all." Saitou spoke and nudged Misao earning a small giggle from the young woman. He watched as Misao stood up and he spoke once more, looking out into the yard, the sun beginning to set as another day drew to a close.

"Weasel-girl, I'll be quite busy over the next couple of days and Tokio might want some company, so if you feel like it, you are most welcome to stay at the house with her." Misao stared a little shocked down at Saitou, but he did not take his eyes away from the changing sky. Misao placed on a small smile, and bent down behind Saitou her arms moving around his shoulders to hug him briefly. 

"Thank you for worrying about me Saitou." Misao whispered into his ear and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Misao got up needing to ask if it was all right with Tokio if she could have her company. She was in need of her best girlfriend to help her get through this. Misao was too afraid to face Kaoru, not knowing what she would say to all of this. Aoshi and Kaoru where very close and Misao knew she would be most disappointed in her. She couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on Kaoru's face being reflected at her. 

* * * *

(11am the next morning - Saitou's Sanctuary)

Saitou stood at the back door watching Aoshi go through some sort of kata. It had been such a long time that he had lost touch of what Aoshi practiced these days, but hey, he was the one with the guns anyway. 

He watched Aoshi glide around the small yard, the light rain drenching his form, he obviously having been outside for a few hours. What Saitou didn't get was why Aoshi had asked him to purchase some straw, planks of wood and some string. Saitou silently eyed the straw doll Aoshi had built, he saying he needed it for practice and yet he had not used it in the two weeks he had been hiding here. 

As the minutes went on, Aoshi began slowing down and that's when Saitou's eyebrows lifted up as he watched two gleaming blade slice the head of the straw doll off, it falling to the ground and rolling away from Aoshi's stance.

"Practicing for when you meet Soujiro I see." Saitou responded as he moved onto the creaking verandah, watching as Aoshi abruptly turned around a little surprise crossing his face. He had been deep in thought, like usual and had not noticed Saitou was around. Water dripped from his drenched form, droplets rolling down his face as he starred over at Saitou.

"I thought you said you were going out of town?" Aoshi questioned as he bent down and grabbing the sheath and placed the kodachi's back in them. He stood up brushing his long wet bangs from his eyes and watched a smirk cross Saitou's lips as he spoke.

"Of course I went out of town, I got back a few hours ago. You'll never guess whom I ran into while I was away though…" Aoshi narrowed his eyes as Saitou stepped away from the doorway and a dark figure moved through.

The man walked down the steps and stood in the rain a few meters away from Aoshi. Aoshi had to blink a couple of times as he stared over at the man. He had dark eyes and dark hair that was placed in a low ponytail as it draped down his back to rest just below his shoulder blades. The vertical scar on the left side of his face ran from half way down on his forehead, cutting through his eyebrow and stopped just before reaching his bottom lip. He held an impassive look, neither frowning nor smiling. He wore clothing that covered his entire body besides his face; yes he even wore gloves on his hands. His clothing was blue in colour, but he wore a large black trenchcoat. 

"Hannya?" Aoshi muttered softly in astonishment as the man nodded his head once in agreement.

"It has been awhile my friend." Hannya spoke, a small curve crossing his lips as he moved towards a bewildered Aoshi. 

"Saitou brought me here to help you my friend." Hannya spoke again and the two men stood in front of each other for several moments but then they finally hugged.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	41. Chapter 39

****

Under the Cherry Tree

"Well, I shall be leaving now." Saitou spoke, his brother and Hannya breaking their hug and watched his form slowly walk down the long passageway, the door creaking open and closing as he left them to themselves.

"He is most worried about you my friend." Hannya spoke as he turned to face Aoshi, watching as those green-grey eyes of his softened lightly, the both of them hearing the engine of Saitou's car sped off.

"I know, but…I think I'm doing okay." Aoshi replied as he turned away from the back porch and made his way towards his abandoned kodachi's. He placed them back in their sheaths absently listening to Hannya's comment.

"Those are from Misao-chan yes? You have cared for them very much over the years." Hannya's eyes caught the head of the straw doll dampening in a large puddle in the backyard.

"Its not like I use them to kill anyone Hannya." Aoshi replied dryly as he walked towards the small apartment, his wrist was caught by a gloved hand, the kodachi's dropping to the ground, the handle clanking loudly on the concrete stone path. Green-grey eyes met challenging dark ones. A battle had begun. 

The two men exchanged punches and kicks, each adjusting to the others moves, each remembering what it was like to spar with the other. As the sparring went on a soft rain began to fall once more, dampening the two old friends. A surprised gasp had escaped Aoshi's lips, his mind not focused on the task at hand, he falling to the wet grass, his friend crouched beside him, a single gleaming kunai was pressed at his neck.

"You have become sloppy Aoshi-sama. Where has your concentration gone?" Hannya spoke as he stood up, helping Aoshi to stand, the kunai being retreated back into its hiding place from whence it came. He observed silently as Aoshi brushed some grass stains from the back of his pants his voice soft, like it usually was, but he could sense no emotion at all…absolutely nothing.

"Aoshi-sama? You have not called me that since we were kids, when we used to train in our backyards and with Hiko-sama as well. It is not required anymore Hannya, its just Aoshi these days."

"That is where you are wrong Aoshi-sama. One cannot betray the trust and loyalty I had from such a friend. I must respect and honor the friendship we shared many years ago. I will never forget the way you protected me when we were a lot younger. You were my teacher in the arts after all Aoshi-sama, I just hope you will forgive me for deserting you at such needed times." Aoshi stared at Hannya…at his bowing form. What was with him? Had he completely changed over the four years they had lost touch? Hannya stood up properly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes starring into semi hidden green-grey ones.

"We have much to discuss dear friend. Let us get out of the rain." Aoshi spoke and picked up his kodachi's as he headed inside with Hannya walking beside him.

"Hannya, how is it that Saitou found you after all this time?" Aoshi questioned him as he headed towards the dusty and rather empty room he'd taken shelter in. He threw Hannya a towel and some dry clothes, knowing they were probably the same build….well close enough.

"You should know your brother Aoshi-sama, he is one cunning police officer…and a Shinomori at that." Hannya's eyes softened as he heard an almost inaudible chuckle come from Aoshi's throat.

"So my friend is in there somewhere after all." He spoke softly, green-grey eyes glancing at him for a moment before Aoshi wiped himself down and pulled a long sleeved shirt on and then followed by a short sleeved one. 

"He's there somewhere Hannya, I just need to find him again. I've buried him so deep within me through all that has happened and yet…I'm not sure if I can bring him back." Aoshi replied watching his friend nod his head in recognition.

"Come Aoshi-sama, let me make us some tea and you can start from the very beginning…and I mean the beginning of everything that's happened since Misao came to Tokyo to find you." Aoshi watched his now slightly drier friend walk towards the small lounge/kitchen area. He was unbuttoning his long trenchcoat and slipping off his gloves as he placed them over a wooden chair. Aoshi took a deep breath, shaking his head but a small smile crept onto his lips. Saitou really was worried…probably a little scared for him after all.

* * * *

(Himura Residence)

"Misao, you are not coming to see Kaoru are you?" Kenshin questioned the young woman as she was making herself some tea…the tea Aoshi always drank when he was around. She sighed lightly, lost in thoughts but shook her head negatively to answer him. Violet eyes frowned and yet slightly flashed in anger as he looked over the pitiful state of the young woman standing before him.

"Did you not listen to Kaoru's words? She said to clean up your act! What if Aoshi came back and saw you in such a state, he wouldn't be happy at all." Kenshin's anger ran through, he watching, as tearful blue eyes looked surprised over at him.

"But what if he isn't coming back huh? What if what he saw shattered him more then ever? What if Aoshi can never bear to look at me again? Do you know what this is doing to me?" Kenshin's eyes had immediately turned regretful at his words as he rushed over to catch Misao from falling to the floor. She really had become a wreck. Having two men screw with your mind, was not a good thing at all. Kenshin embraced the fragile young woman as he spoke tenderly into her hair.

"Maybe you need this time to be alone from each other. A lot has happened Misao-chan and you cannot blame everything on yourself. Aoshi has many hidden secrets and at most times it is his fault for not telling his best friend…the one he trusted the most with his heart. Yes he is hurting, but you can do nothing but wait, wait until he comes out of hiding and confronts you with his questions on why you and…Soujiro were together in his bed." Kenshin heard Misao sniffle, her head bobbing at his words. He pulled away softly kissing her forehead and helped her to her feet.

"Now, will you come see Kaoru with me Misao-chan, she wishes to speak with you." Kenshin spoke his violet eyes blinking down into glistening wide blue ones.

"Nan desu ka?" He questioned and Misao placed a small smile on, her arms wrapping around Kenshin as she spoke into his shoulder, trying to hold back her emotions but failing miserably.

"You called me Misao-chan again. You speak to me like true friends, like family…like a loved one. I miss my family so much Kenshin!"

"Of course your family to us Misao-chan, you have become part of our lives and we dare not throw away such a friendship. It is the way of the Himura family, we treasure those close in our hearts hoping to help repair the burdens which they bestow upon themselves."

"Huh?" Misao spoke pulling away from him, completing becoming confused with what Kenshin was on about. He let out a small laugh and a tiny cough afterwards and shook his head telling her to forget about what he was babbling.

"Will you come to the hospital with me?"

"I…I don't have the courage to face Kaoru right now. I already see the image of her looking at me…utter disgust and disappointment on her face, I don't think I can bear to see that in reality just yet."

"Oro? Kaoru would no-" Kenshin stopped, his eyes wider then usual as Misao shook her head, the next words being blurted from her lips uncontrollably.

"You know how much she loves Aoshi and me having hurt him hurts her!" Misao's hand slapped over her mouth watching those violet eyes frown lightly. Kenshin turned his head to the left, to glance into the main entrance area, his eyes catching a photo of his family. Another one was beside it, Aoshi in it holding Misao-chan on his shoulders and standing next to Kaoru his arm around her shoulders, while she was facing her husband, her lips brushing his cheek making them turn red.

"Hai, she does love Aoshi…very much Misao." Misao's eyes frowned as she stepped into the main room observing Kenshin pick up the frame, his fingers brushing over the glass.

"I…I apologise Kenshin." Misao spoke abruptly and bowed lightly. Kenshin placed the photo back into its original position and turned around to face Misao, a smile crossing his features now.

"Eh?" Misao blurted out, her hand raising to the back of her head and scratching it. Sometimes Kenshin was really strange!

"Sometimes I feel saddened…and a little jealous that my wife…and one of my closet friends have such a tight relationship together, but I look back over the years I've known Kaoru and I've never seen her so complete then when Aoshi came into her life."

"Ken…shin…" Misao mumbled softly as she began padding her way towards him. 

"Kaoru never really knew her parents very well…and when her and Aoshi met, chemistry erupted and a friendship began, one I knew would never be broken. I sometimes watch the two of them chat away and absently play with Misao-chan as well. I sometimes think that if I hadn't have come into her life, what would Kaoru have been like? Would she have found Aoshi and the two of them would have become much more then friends? But then I look at us…our family and think this is what my Kaoru wanted…and that…was me. I didn't have much to offer, but her eyes sparkled for me, she laughed for me…and in the end she became a part of me…my heart…my life. No matter who she bonds with, I knowing that her and Aoshi are like family…so close like blood brother and sister and yet I am happy for the both of them. To think that Kaoru feels herself whole only makes me happy. I place a hundred scenarios in my mind of what life would be like if Aoshi wasn't around…and I know it would feel empty, even for someone like me."

"I know what you mean Kenshin. I look back on my own life and yet I have not experienced as much as you or Kaoru or many others, but if I hadn't have become friends with Aoshi I wouldn't be who I am today. I can't even imagine myself not knowing he ever existed. I try and think up all these scenarios for my own life and all I see is a very sad and lonely girl…one who never knew what trust, friendship and love was about. When I came to Tokyo, I knew I had to risk everything for him…and in the end I have done that…and failed repeatedly. I can admit such a lose, the lose of a best friend…of the one I love…and yet although I have committed so many wrongs through the years I have known Aoshi, I don't know if I regret any of them. I don't know if that makes me a bad person, but it gets me closer to knowing exactly who I am on the inside…and it also gets me closer to finding the real Aoshi he hides from everyone. Now that I have been helped by you, Kaoru, Tokio, Saitou and even Misao-chan…I think…I think I've finally realised what I must do now."

* * * * 

(Saitou's Apartment)

"I'm…a little lost for words Aoshi-sama. I don't really know what to say at such a time." Hannya spoke watching as Aoshi stepped towards the kettle filled with water as it had just boiled again.

"What is there to say Hannya? The simple fact is what I saw is what I saw." Aoshi spoke making another pot of tea. There was a plate of biscuits resting between the two men, Aoshi sitting on a stool in the actual kitchen area while Hannya sat on the other side of the bench, his back facing the small lounge room. Both of them dared not have a biscuit…they looked quite stale. Lord knows how long they had been sitting in the cupboard for.

"Are you sure Aoshi-sama?"

"How dare you ask me that Hannya! She was in my apartment, with another guy and the both of them were in my bed! That's pretty detailed enough for me. Her and that fucking Soujiro belong together." Aoshi's voice had raised, his hands fisting almost breaking the two mugs as he slammed them down on the counter. A sigh escaped his throat as he turned around to grab a wash cloth to clean up the spilt coffee.

"S-Soujiro…Misao was found…in bed…with Seta Soujiro?" Hannya mumbled softly, Aoshi turning to stare over at him. He watched with slightly raised eyebrows as Hannya abruptly stood up, the stool falling to the tiled floor.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Aoshi watched surprised, as Hannya's face was full of hatred. He was never one to show so much emotion before. 

"Hannya wait!" Aoshi yelled watching his friend leap towards the other chair grabbing his coat and gloves and heading hurriedly for the door not even listening to Aoshi's rants telling him to stop.

"Where are you going?" Aoshi spoke louder he racing after Hannya as he sprinted down the alleyway heading in the direction of the city. Aoshi slammed the front door behind him watching Hannya's form disappear around the corner of the alleyway. Damn, he was even faster then before.

"HANNYA!" Aoshi yelled and raced after the man in the pouring rain. He was serious…and that made Aoshi slightly nervous. It was as though, he was going to actually find _and_ kill Seta Soujiro!

* * * *

(Himura's Residence)

"Misao, what are you talking about?" Kenshin spoke confusion very much evident on his face and in his voice.

"I've decided…its time for me to go Kenshin. I've out welcomed my stay in Tokyo so I should go." Misao spoke a small smile etched on her lips, her eyes full of sadness.

"Misao, there is no need to lea-"

"Yes there is…but don't worry, I'll write all the time, but I think…I think I need to go home anyway. I…I'm ready to leave right now, but I just want to take one last walk around the city and in the park, just to remember Tokyo just as it is, with no interruptions. Do you think you could drive me into the city Kenshin? It's on your way to see Kaoru after all." Misao spoke interrupting him once again. She was trying to keep a brave face, trying to save a little bit of pride and dignity.

"Lets go then." Kenshin spoke in a defeated tone of voice. He went upstairs for a moment, to get Misao-chan ready and brought her downstairs resting on his hip.

"Ne Aunt Misao, are you coming too?" Misao-chan questioned, her eyes frowning when she watched her 'aunt' shake her head negatively.

"She has somewhere else to go today Misao-chan, so we'll see her later on tonight right?" Kenshin questioned watching Misao nod her head in agreement as they walked out the door heading for the car.

* * * *

Not more then an hour had passed as Misao wondered down the street, glancing in shop windows. She had brought some small gifts for her family in Kyoto, knowing the first thing Okon would say is whether she'd gotten her something. Misao hummed softly as she stepped onto the road walking to the other side with a punch of other pedestrians bustling by, their umbrellas up and shielding themselves from the pouring rain.

"Why Misao, it is so lovely to see you again." Her eyes grew wide in surprise as she scanned the crowd, her blue eyes catching onto another pair…that smile crossing his lips as though nothing was wrong…as though he hadn't caused any problems at all. Misao had been trying desperately to keep her mind off of him and onto what she would say if Aoshi ever returned to Tokyo. Misao darted away from him heading across the street, to where she originally came from and moved further down the street. She could hear the scurrying of footsteps trying to catch up with her and Misao broke into a jog…then sprinted as fast as her legs could go, frantically wanting to get away from his presence.

"Keep away from me!" Misao spoke loudly as she halted to a stop and turned to face a still smiling Soujiro. Her eyes had grown wider as he stepped impossibly closer to her, making her back closer into a brick wall. Misao glanced around, her eyes catching sight of a dark figure running around the corner of an alleyway and heading straight for herself and Soujiro. Misao's eye lit up in happiness; someone was here to help her, to get her away from the man leaning closer towards her. Misao's lips had parted, her eyes growing wide as Soujiro brushed his lips against her own. Her eyes watered; her fisted hands beating against his chest trying to break free…and that she did by thumping him twice in the stomach. 

"I told you to keep away from me!" Misao yelled, a couple of bystanders hurriedly walking passed not wanting to be stuck in the middle of some sort of domestic. Misao wiped her hand over her lips, a gasp escaping them as she was caught in his embrace once more, and those eyes…there was something different about them. They weren't the ones that belonged to the Seta Soujiro she used to know in Kyoto.

"You'll never be free of me Misao."

"Stop, why must you do this…" Misao muttered brokenly, a couple of tears escaping her eyes as she tried pushing away from him but to no avail.

"Aa, we seemed to have a bit of company Misao." Soujiro whispered softly, that smile was always on his face, permanently plastered to his lips. He bent forward, Misao's eyes closing off to his as his lips brushed hers forcefully…and bruising them slightly. 

"Get your hands off of her right now Seta." The dark figure spoke as he came to a halt; his dark eyes glaring at the scene the two of them were making in front of so many people. Soujiro finally pulled away, Misao abruptly turning to face the man, her eyes growing wide in recognition of that scar. No one had a scar like that except…

"H-Hannya!" Misao spoke almost a little breathlessly. 

"Are you alright Misao?" He spoke stepping closer, but stopping in his tracks as Misao's eye teared over, a gasp escaping her lips as she stared straight over his shoulder looking further down the street. Seconds passed by until Hannya felt the presence of Aoshi…a very weak presence of Aoshi indeed. No wonder it took him so long to sense he was there. He turned slightly to look over at him, Aoshi was very much drenched, and more so then he was, since he had his own trench coat on. Misao had a raincoat, as did Soujiro, but Aoshi…Aoshi really did look worst for wear. He'd…He'd seen everything!

"Oh…my god…" Misao whispered softly, hot tears caressing her cheeks turning them slightly pink even though the rain poured down creating puddles around the four of them. Misao tried stepping forward, her eyes widening when Soujiro wrapped his arms around her shoulders as though pretending they were together. 

Her blue eyes glanced over to the non moving form of Aoshi, his head slightly turned away, not wanting to watch what was happening…what was being displayed in front of him. In only seconds Misao's heart clenched in her chest, she witnessing along with Hannya and Soujiro as Aoshi ran away. She watched him race away never having seen him run away so hard…so fast before. Her lip trembled slightly, her teeth biting down on it as he was running away from her…from the scene she had help create yet again. 

"AOSHI-SAMA!" Hannya had yelled forgetting about his rage for the man in front of him and raced after his long time friend, who happened to be running blindly down the street, racing in front of cars nearly getting himself killed in the process.

"H-He's in Tokyo? He's been here all this time…" Misao muttered to herself, feeling Soujiro's pressure on her shoulders give way for a moment and then she punched him hard, he falling to the ground in a heap…out cold.

"AOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Misao had yelled dramatically and raced after Hannya who was trying desperately to keep up with a reckless Aoshi.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes:

Look Minna-san a chapter of UTCT! *Falls over dead in surprise* Is anyone else surprised? It just came to me. I wasn't too sure how to go about this next chapter, but I think its okay…it gets me closer to…well you'll have to wait and see.

Gomen ne for taking ages on this…and of course Car Trouble, but I've been sick all week. Oh and just in case anyone was wondering, my 21st was a blast! It was so sugoi! (^_^) But, I've been sick ever since Friday and the party was on Saturday and well…I guess I pay the price ne? -_-'

Well this is it for this week I think. I might see if I can place out Car Trouble Chapter 17…but I have to contain a lot of stuff in it for sure…and I haven't even started it yet! Maybe my brains kicking in to do different stories yet again. Trust me, I have no idea what is going on in this brain, so do not ask…

Anywho I best be off…its time to go home! YAY! Work is finished for another day and tomorrow is Friday and then its Anime Otaku Night!

Ja ne, till next time…and thankies for reading and reviewing everyone!


	42. Chapter 40

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Misao ran blindly down the street. She was beginning to loose Hannya's form as he too raced ahead of her, trying desperately to catch up to Aoshi. 

Misao skidded to a halt, her small frame bumping into Hannya's as his arm reached out to hold her up lest she fall over onto the hard concrete in the pouring rain. They stood at a T section not knowing which way to go.

"Misao, I don't know your side of the story, but how could you be with Seta after everything he's done? For what's happened in Kyoto, including what happened between him and Tae, to everything now, how could you trust him so easily?" Hannya had stopped talking, as he needed to take a few deep breaths. A soft throbbing feeling began in his legs, they protesting him to stop running so hard. Hannya was confused. He never knew things had gotten so complicated between two of his friends. Saitou hadn't given him the full details either. All he said was Aoshi was in great need of his loyal friend, one he could trust through everything…and it wasn't Misao who he could trust anymore. Without a thought on Hannya's life…or what his fiancé would think he had left to come to Tokyo with Saitou immediately. All he really wanted now was some answers.

"Hannya I…" Misao was unable to continue as shrill screams could be heard from the large park situated across the road. 

"Wait for me!" Misao yelled as she watched Hannya jump onto car bonnets racing for the other side of the road and in the direction the screams had come from. There was no way she was going to be so suicidal, but her heart had clenched when she watched a man come running from the park and yelled for help. Misao ears caught his shrill cry of 'someone call an ambulance quick!'

"Aoshi…" Misao mumbled to herself and then raced across the road, drivers beeping their car horns here and there, but she didn't care, she knew it had to be him that was in need of help.

* * * *

Hannya raced through the park, his boots thumping the pavement as he gained more speed when he saw a crowd forming near the edge of the lake situated in the middle of the park. He pushed his way through and stopped at the embankment, his eyes growing wide at the figure floating in the water…in the middle of the deep lake. 

"Aoshi-sama!" Hannya had yelled, pilling off his trench coat, his form becoming drenched by the pouring rain as he swam furiously to the floating man. Hannya's gloved hand reached out tugging on Aoshi's arm pulling him closer to his body. As soon as Hannya got a firmer grip on Aoshi he began swimming to shallower water, his eyes gazing over at the pitiful state of his friend. His face was drawn and pale, he had large bags under his eyes as well. Scratches and scars were etched into his hands and Hannya's eyes grew wider at the colour the water was turning…dark…like blood. Those usually hidden eyes of Aoshi's were staring up into the cloudy sky, not even caring how much the rain must sting at pounding on his opened eyes.

"Aoshi-sama, where have you gone?" Hannya spoke softly as he pulled him out of the water and placed him on the wet grass, those eyes still not moving, still not registering where he was…what he'd nearly done.

"Get out of here, there's nothing to see!" Hannya yelled angrily watching as several people moved off, whispering as they did at the event they had just witnessed. Hannya's hands fisted in rage as he kneeled next to his friend, the first friend he'd ever had…the first person to ever stick up for him when he was being bullied by children a couple years older then him.

"Don't you dare take the easy way out Aoshi-sama! GET THE FUCK UP!" Hannya shook him furiously at the shoulders, watching his eyes blink once, Hannya having leaned over him to block off the hard rain on his face. Those green-grey eyes were glistening as Aoshi blinked a couple more times; the haziness of his eyes seemed to disappear as his focus came back to him. 

"Gomen…ne…" Aoshi's eyes closed then, Hannya's growing fearful as he placed his hand on Aoshi's chest. He sighed in relief hearing his heartbeat, but it was weak…too weak for his liking. Hannya could do nothing but wait for the emergency team to arrive. His eyes cast over the lake, but they creased in slight confusion at the colour of the water near where Aoshi lay. That's when he remembered the blood. Hannya's eyes darted to Aoshi's left side, his shirt being torn open and a nasty gash lay exposed…blood was pooling on the lush grass.

"Stay with me Aoshi-sama!" Hannya spoke loudly and placed pressure against the wound using his trench coat in doing so. A gasp from behind him made Hannya turn around, his dark eyes glancing into wide and very frightened ocean blue ones. He quickly stood up as he grabbed Misao before she ran to be beside Aoshi.

"No let me go! I've got to be with him, Aoshi!" Misao spoke brokenly…dramatically, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked at his frail form, his head tilted away from her. Her legs grew weak, her body falling against Hannya's as he kneeled in the wet grass letting her cry on him, as she stared over his shoulder at the unconscious and injured Aoshi. She was wailing like a small child would, but for good reasons nonetheless.

Misao's blurry eyes could hardly make out Aoshi's figure, she knowing he was very skinny…very fragile from what he used to be. She'd done that to him…she'd done everything to him and all because she couldn't wait just that little bit longer for him to confess emotions and feelings to her. He'd confessed many things, but Misao had grown impatient at not hearing three simple, but very everlasting words. Why hadn't she waited? Did she fear rejection from him? Why couldn't she have only waited just a little bit more? Why was she and Aoshi forever fighting, forever having bad luck?

Misao's vision finally made out another three blurry figures crowding around Aoshi, Hannya turning to face their way, making Misao unable to see what was happening as she was cradled against his lean chest. She heard muffled questions coming from the ambulance officers, but all Hannya could reply to them was 'I don't know'.

"Misao-chan?" Hannya spoke softly watching her drenched head lift up, her dainty fingers brushing her bangs away from her puffy eyes. 

"I'll take you to the hospital to see Aoshi-sama, but first I want you to tell me everything. I cannot take sides, but I want to understand what has happened between the both of you. I want to know why things changed so much. Come on Misao-chan, let's get out of the rain." Hannya stood up cradling Misao's shaky distraught form to his as they slowly walked behind the emergency service crew and the stretcher that Aoshi was strapped to. Hannya began walking away from the ambulance, Misao whining slightly, her hand lifting out as though wanting to grab a hold of Aoshi's limp one.

"Iie Misao, he'll be okay with them I promise." Her puffy eyes glanced into reassuring ones and she let Hannya take her away from the scene, not without looking back as the emergency crew placed Aoshi into the ambulance. 

The both of them watched as the sirens blazed, the driver tarring through the streets of Tokyo to get to the private hospital as quickly as possible.

* * * *

(Tokyo Private Hospital)

Hannya and Misao sat outside the private room Aoshi was resting in. A couple of hours had ticked by and only family was allowed to visit Aoshi at this point in time. Misao's eyes had teared up at hearing this, but she nodded her head in understanding in the end. 

What made her heart clench in her chest once more was the fact that Aoshi didn't have any immediate family to be with him. Hannya had rung the police station three times trying to get through to Saitou, but had no luck. Where he was situated…was classified information. Hannya's last option, which should have been his first, was Tokio. She had reached Saitou in a matter of minutes and whatever assignment/case he had been working on out of town was forgotten. Saitou had obviously assigned someone to his position as he raced back to the city at the news of Aoshi. 

Silence filled the hallway of the fourth floor in the hospital building. Misao was resting on a bench, she hugging her legs to her chest, as she dare not look anywhere but the floor. She had seen the disappointment in Hannya's eyes, just like she knew would have been in Kaoru's but couldn't bear to face his dark eyes anymore. He sat across the hallway from her, leaning his back against the wall where Aoshi rested in the room behind it.

* * * *

Running footsteps broke the silence, a familiar figure in blue was pounding his way down the hallway ignoring the voice of the nurse telling him there was to be no running in the hospital. Misao's eyes lifted up, she almost shrinking into her shoulders as angry gold eyes glanced into her blue ones for a split second and then he went into the room without a second glance at Hannya, Misao or Tokio. The door slammed closed his voice loud enough to be heard by everyone even though the walls and doors were thick.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF AHOU?" Tokio glanced nervously down the hallway watching as a doctor was walking in their direction, a folder in his hands as he glanced over the paperwork on it.

"Perhaps its best if I go get him." Tokio spoke and entered the room just to hear Saitou's next words, along with Hannya, Misao and the doctor, before he left the room pushing past her and headed for the nearest exit.

"I am ashamed to even know you ahou. Look how weak you've become and all because of a stupid woman too. You're not even the person I once knew you as. You've become a weak pathetic man who doesn't have the courage or desire to get through something like this. You disappoint me Aoshi, you really do. I have no time…and certainly no sympathy for sorry sorts such as you. I'm disgust to even know you as family, Shinomori's are stronger then this." The bystanders watched Saitou leave, his hands thrust in his pockets as he walked down the hallway not saying any more. Hannya peered into the private room as the door was left open, and noticed Aoshi was looking out the window and up at the dark clouds. It was as though he never even heard Saitou's hurtful words…and yet everyone knew he had.

"Chotto Matte Saitou!" Tokio spoke loudly as she raced after his form, he stepping into a lift and hitting the ground floor button and leaning against the wall of the elevator, not facing any one down the hall. Tokio raced in just as the doors closed, leaving a shocked and very silent Hannya, Misao and the doctor behind.

"May I go speak with him?" Hannya questioned but all eyes turned down the hallway once more as a red headed man coughed lightly to grab everyone's attention. He was pushing a wheelchair with a young woman and child in it.

"K-Kaoru…" Misao mumbled softly as the elder woman looked up at Misao, but nothing was said between the two women. Misao-chan rested in Kaoru's lap, but was picked up by Kenshin as the doctor wheeled her into Aoshi's room without any complaints and closed the door once she was inside. 

"Ne Tochan, is Uncle Aoshi going to be okay?" Misao-chan spoke, her big eyes welling up with tears at the thought of seeing her uncle hurt and in hospital, just like her mum.

"I'm sure everything is fine Misao-chan, he just needs a rest ne? How about we get ourselves something to drink? Would you like to join us Hannya-san?" Kenshin turned his violet eyes to Hannya, watching his widen slightly at knowing who he was. Hannya nodded silently and walked off with Kenshin, leaving Misao to sit back down and wait, everyone knowing she wasn't going anywhere, even for a second.

* * * *

(Inside Aoshi's Room)

Kaoru looked over the medium sized room; the small amount of light was coming from the ensuite door as the light was switched on. Outside the window the clouds were growing darker, a huge thunderstorm was about to break through…and that is where Aoshi's eyes rested, looking out the window into the clouds which flickered with sheet lightning. 

He was standing at the large window dressed in a pair of dark green hospital pants, which rested low on his narrow hips. A large bandage was wrapped around his waist, his right hand rested against his wound while his left clutched the window ledge, his knuckles turning white in doing so.

"You should be resting Aoshi." Kaoru spoke softly, watching his head turn to look at her, then back up to the clouds he went. She sighed softly, her hands gripping the arms of the wheelchair as she pulled herself to her feet. Aoshi's eyes blinked at hearing the squeaking sound of the wheels from Kaoru's IV Pole that was attached to her.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kaoru spoke softly as she slowly began walking towards him. He was merely a few meters away and yet as weak as she was it felt like she was going to be walking miles in order to reach him. Kaoru hesitated slightly when green-grey eyes turned to look at her, but she watched as he pulled away from the window ledge, limping weakly towards her, his hand reaching out towards her as he did so.

"You should be resting Kaoru, don't worry about me." Aoshi responded in an emotionless tone of voice, but his eyes had softened as he led Kaoru to sit in a more comfortable chair near the window.

"How can you say that baka!" Kaoru yelled angrily watching as Aoshi stepped back slightly as she glared up at his standing form, tears in her eyes.

"I care you idiot…I was so scared…so worried…" Kaoru spoke her fingers moving over her eyes to dab away the wetness. They darted open when she heard a soft groan escape Aoshi's lips. He had descended to the floor, resting on his legs as he placed his head silently in Kaoru's lap. Her fingers brushed through his jet-black hair and down his right cheek as he rested his head on his left side, those haunted green-grey eyes closing for several moments needing the comfort of someone who he could trust unconditionally. 

Only a matter of minutes passed by as Kaoru's fingers fluttered over Aoshi's warm cheek once more, it now damp from his silent tears. She had felt him tense, but never knew that he was shedding tears of sorrow.

"Aoshi…" She muttered softly, pushing away from the cushioned chair and descended to the floor herself. It was cold on her bare skin, but right now there were more important things to worry about. Like the current state Aoshi was in at this very moment. Somehow Kaoru had arranged herself to be slightly comfortable as she sat on the floor with Aoshi. He wasn't moving or talking and she was definitely sure he didn't want her to see him looking so distraught. He had curled on the floor in a fetal position, his right hand still pressed to his side, as though that was helping in keeping the pain away. Aoshi's head was turned away from her, almost looking over at the unoccupied bed and main door area, even though his eyes were closed. Kaoru had rested her folded legs out to her side, Aoshi's head still resting comfortably in her lap. She had placed her right arm over Aoshi's form, resting slightly on her shoulder and upper arm leaning against Aoshi's hip area. There the two of them lay on the floor, in silence, but Kaoru being there was what Aoshi had wanted…what he needed. While Kaoru's fingers on her left hand brushed through Aoshi's hair, her right ones were tangled with Aoshi's left one, his fingers never wanting to let go.

That is the way Misao had found the two of them. The doctor had left saying all Aoshi needed was a couple more days in the hospital and then he was able to go home. When he walked away she couldn't help but take a peak at the two of them and found them lying so closely together on the floor, Kaoru comforting a slightly shaking Aoshi. 

Misao held her breath when she watched a pair of glossy green-grey eyes snap open and stare over at her…full of hurt…full of pain. He'd sensed her ever since the door opened, but only now did he have the courage to glance in Misao's direction. Kaoru hadn't seemed to notice as she kept whispering soft words of 'everything will be okay' and 'I'll help you get through this' with closed eyes. Misao's eyes stared fearfully into Aoshi's, watching as his closed once more. He turned his head away not wanting to look at her anymore. Misao bowed her head in remorse and backed out of the room as though she'd never been there to begin with.

* * * *

(Hospital Cafeteria)

Kenshin had placed Misao-chan on the floor, she content in playing with some of the toys he had brought for her from home. He waved Hannya to sit down in the opposite chair and brought up his cup of tea sipping it lightly, but cringing, as it wasn't as good as what he could make.

"How did you know who I was?" Hannya spoke starting up the conversation, idly watching as the 'redhead' placed down his tea, his eyes moving over to check on Misao-chan for a moment and then stared into dark ones.

"I've known Aoshi for about four years now Hannya-san, but mainly because of Misao, she lives with my family…or she used to."

"Used to?" Hannya mimicked wanting more explanations from Kenshin.

"Aa, Misao has stated she will be going home soon. The poor girl has had a rough time over the past few months and I really do hope she'll get through this." Kenshin replied, blinking confusedly at Hannya as his eyes narrowed.

"You hope Misao recovers from this? I hope Aoshi-sama recovers from this." Hannya retorted back almost insulted that Kenshin wasn't thinking of Aoshi and what he's been through.

"Of course I hope for the best for the both of them, but I do believe these two need to have time apart, to rebuild their battered hearts." Hannya's eyebrow raised at Kenshin's words, watching him take a sip of the tea and then he emphasised on his thoughts a bit more.

"Of course none of us have the right to judge who is at fault, but I do believe that everyone needs to have sympathy for all three party's involved."

"Excuse me?" Hannya replied in a deadpan voice, shocked at Kenshin's too nice words for someone like Seta Soujiro.

"All I'm saying is that who wouldn't fall for the charms of one Makimachi Misao…or a man like Seta Soujiro. He was after all, Misao's instructor and teacher to help her walk again after the accident in Kyoto. Not only that while Aoshi was away in China, Misao needed some company and Soujiro was there for her."

"Always waiting for the opportunity to jump in her pants you mean." Hannya commented, a female nurse turn to glance in their direction as she overheard their interesting conversation.

"What has occurred between Misao and Soujiro is wrong Hannya-san, I agree to that, but Misao and Aoshi are at fault as well. Soujiro is at fault for knowing Misao was in a very fragile moment and yet he still moved in trying desperately to force her feelings for Aoshi away. Misao is at fault for being so tempted in the art of seduction and charm and Aoshi is at fault for not facing up to his emotions and realising that his love for Misao was one of pure heart, soul and emotion. One he will not feel for anyone else. He was stupid to hold off for so long…and yet none of us have the right to comment on anything because this is between the three of them…or should I say the two of them."

"You may feel sorry for Seta, but you don't know him very well at all do you Kenshin?" Hannya responded once more, almost tormenting Kenshin with his deep dark voice.

"He has no morals, no decency to leave people alone. He feeds off of misery and is the creator of it as well. I'm sure if the situation happened to you and your wife, then your views on the man would be quite different."

"You speak from experience Hannya-san?" Kenshin prompted and felt the battle aura of Hannya flare up as memories flashed through his mind.

"I was happy Kenshin, very happy many years ago. I was doing well in school, had wonderful friends who stuck by me through everything and me of all people even found himself a girlfriend. She was quiet shy and quiet, but really cue and sweet as well. I told her some things that I have never voiced to Aoshi-sama and yet I found her in bed with someone else…not just some bloke off the street, but Seta Soujiro." Hannya observed as violet eyes widened briefly in recognition as to why Soujiro was disliked so much.

"To be in that very moment, walking into the bedroom…your own bedroom to see your girlfriend in the arms of another man is something I don't wish to see again…or feel again. I was…and may still be quite like Aoshi-sama, afraid to voice aloud my emotions, even show them at times. I tried to be strong…and yet I had no one to turn to for comfort and so I shut myself off to everyone. I never spoke a word to anyone. I told Misao I found them together, but went no further. Little did anyone know I was just as distraught as Aoshi-sama is feeling right now. Shinomori's are very strong Kenshin, but once a crack has been opened in the sense of feelings and emotions…the rest will shatter in a heartbeat. It is very hard to comprehend everything at once and Aoshi-sama is trying desperately to keep such feelings at bay, but his heart, his complete presence is too weak to even bother anymore."

"What happened to you and your former girlfriend if you don't mind my asking?" Kenshin spoke softly watching as Hannya rested back in his chair, his eyes glancing over at Misao-chan, whom was giggling at something and then back onto violet eyes.

"I left Kenshin. As soon as high school ended I was out of there. I headed overseas; not knowing that the young girl I had fallen in love with was following me. Tae was her name and even though I was so angry, so hurt and feeling so humiliated…she still owned my heart. I cursed myself for giving it to her so freely and when I found her at the same university as me in America I was completely shocked…I really didn't know what to do. If you must know, it took a long time for me to change, but she is now my fiance." Hannya finished off, watching Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise truly not expecting those words.

"So everything worked out between you, so why ca-" Kenshin was cut off by Hannya speaking once more.

"Because quite frankly Kenshin, Aoshi is a lot more stubborn and unforgiving then I am. If he's hurt, he stays hurt forever…and all anyone can do is pray to the gods that he'll get through this with help from his close friends. In Aoshi-sama's eyes…no in his entire being what has happened to him is slowly making him feel guilt…guilt that everything is all his doing. Aoshi is very different from you and me because when he knows that someone connects with him on a level more then physical he'll never be the same person. Ever since he met Misao he has changed. She has changed him, from being the quiet straight-faced boy I used to know him as to this strong, independent and yet smiling man he is now. What has happened to him now is shocking and very surprising for him. Not in a million years would Aoshi think that this would happen to him. Now that this has happened between himself, Misao and Soujiro, he doesn't know who he is anymore. Kenshin, Aoshi is lost…completely lost and not only that he is broken as well." Kenshin sighed softly knowing this already. He listened to the way Aoshi spoke of Misao…the way he stared silently at her and yet spoke of no feelings to her. He was admiring her and falling in love with her from a distance, unsure of the way to go about approaching her in such a delicate manner. This was something that wasn't going to be fixed by apologies…that's for sure.

* * * *

(Outside the hospital)

"Saitou will you slow down for just a second?" Tokio huffed as she ran and stepped in front of him. He had a stern look on his face, those gold eyes flashing angrily down at her, but softening in an instant.

"That wasn't right Saitou…and you know it." She spoke once more watching as he leaned against the side of his car; his head turned to the left not staring down at her.

"Do you even know what he's going through Saitou?" She pushed again, trying to get some sort of comment from him.

"No one knows what he is going through Tokio that's what you don't realise. Have you even thought about what this is doing to people around him? Do you know how hard it is to watch someone…to watch someone you care for deteriorate in front of your eyes…and there is nothing you can do for them? I solve murder cases, kidnapping's, ransom's and homicides Tokio. I do this everyday and yet my fucking brother is up in that hospital and I can't do anything to help him!" A sigh escaped his lips as Tokio thrust herself into his taller frame, her arms wrapping around his upper chest to hold him close to her. Again for once Saitou showed a small amount of emotions as he wrapped his strong arms around her, making her snuggle into his lean form.

"Yes it would be difficult for you Saitou, I know this and I want to help you as well, but what you must realise is how much pain Aoshi is in right now…and not just because of Misao either. Your brother is scared Saitou, he is scared because your words are now haunting him…for he has disappointed his older brother…the man he looks up to for guidance. He loves you Saitou, more then you'll ever know and hearing such words come from your lips is destroying him even more. We cannot help him at all, but Aoshi needs you…he needs his brother's strength for I doubt he has anything left." Saitou sighed listening to Tokio mutter this to him, her warm breath fanning over his neck. He finally pulled away from her, his hand cupping her cheek softly as his gold eyes stared into her dark ones.

"You will pay for this Tokio-chan. I hate it when you think you know everything." Saitou responded dryly and earned a giggle from the short woman. She clasped his hand, pulling him in the direction of the main entrance and Saitou followed silently.

"I've had to deal with two Shinomori's after all Saitou, so I think I've caught onto a few things." Tokio responded as she quickly stepped onto her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his cheek. The electronic sliding doors opened and Tokio scanned the area finding Hannya and Kenshin talking and Misao-chan playing quietly with her toys close by.

* * * *

"It's been too long Hannya-kun." Tokio spoke as she interrupted their conversation, the two men turning to look at her and Saitou. Hannya stood up placing a small smile on his lips as he hugged the short woman, his head nodding in Saitou's direction indicating his greeting.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Saitou spoke and turned away from everyone heading for the lifts.

"Isn't the exit that way?" Kenshin spoke as he pointed towards the sliding doors with the large green light saying 'EXIT' above it, but shut up when Tokio smacked his arm.

"He's just using it as an excuse because he's going back up to speak with Aoshi. The baka really was mean to his brother after all." 

"So Tokio-chan really did get her wolf after all ne?" Hannya responded earning a deep blush from the now silent woman. She coughed lightly and went to buy herself a refreshing drink.

"Hannya, you do know that none of us can truly help him mend properly right?" Kenshin questioned and watched him nod his head in sadness.

* * * *

(Aoshi's Room)

"Aoshi, you do know Misao is outside the room right?" Kaoru spoke after a long period of silence between them. The both of them still lay 'crumbled' together on the floor, but Aoshi had stopped shaking ages ago.

"She's already looked in on us." Aoshi responded softly and sighed as he sat up, slowly helping Kaoru back into her wheelchair.

"Are you not going to listen to her reasons?" Kaoru spoke once more a look of surprise crossing her face as Aoshi gazed angrily in her direction.

"And why should I? I saw what I saw Kaoru, I don't need explanations for seeing two people in my own fucking bed!" He retorted, his left hand fisting in frustration.

"They did not have sex Aoshi…if that is the question rolling in your mind." A deep voice spoke Kaoru and Aoshi turning to face Saitou, Misao standing beside him and looking into the room as well.

"Tell him." Saitou demanded of Misao, slightly pushing her into the room and she dared not glance away from frozen green-grey eyes.

"We didn't Aoshi…we just kissed and that's it…I swear…" Misao spoke, her hands clenched at her chest looking at him and then to his left side seeing some blood seep through the thick bandages.

"You swear? Why should I trust you ever again? I came back for you Misao, I stopped all my classes, stopped everything to come back for you…and look at the way I found you…in the arms of that…of him! Do you actually think I'd take you back if you asked me to?" Aoshi replied back, his voice dry…full of nothingness…full of hatred for the tear streaked young woman in front of him.

"You're so secretive I don't know what you think these days! You think it's easy to try and figure out what going on in your screwed up mind? I've completely gone insane at trying to figure out what the hell you are on about these days!" Misao yelled at him, trying desperately to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Stop it, before you both say something you don't mean!" Kaoru shouted at the both of them, silently wanting help from Saitou but he wasn't batting an eyelid at all. He stood there like a statue and so Kaoru wanted to get up, but Aoshi placed his hand out, telling her silently not to bother.

"Do you actually think I need you Misao? I don't need you…I don't need someone who I cannot trust whole heartedly…you have lost that…you lost that the first time you hurt me." Aoshi's cold eyes stared into Misao's wide ones, her hands lifting up to brush the tears away. Misao was about to respond to his hurtful words with some of her own, but her heart shattered into a thousand pieces at the next three words that Aoshi uttered to her, those eyes of his never leaving hers.

"I…hate…you…" All three people in the room watched Misao scurry out of the room in a hurry, her hysterical sobs echoing down the corridor. Aoshi's face was drawn, he watching as Saitou moved forward, wheeling Kaoru out of the room and closing the door behind him. He turned to stare silently at Aoshi, noticing he was now kneeling on the floor, his right hand pressed at his wound, teeth gritted as he was in pain. 

Saitou moved towards him and bent down, placing Aoshi's left arm over his shoulder as he walked him slowly towards the bed.

"I thought I was an embarrassment…an ahou…" Aoshi mumbled softly and turned to look at Saitou as a soft snort escaped his lips. Saitou helped his younger brother onto the bed, the covers resting at his thighs as he glanced down at the white bandages now deep red in colour.

"You'll always be an ahou Aoshi, but foremost you are my brother and whether you like it or not I won't let you do this to yourself. You are better then this." Saitou responded as he pressed the buzzer waiting for a nurse to come in so he can tell her about changing Aoshi's bandages. 

"You are such an asshole Saitou." Aoshi commented back, earning a smirk from his older brother as he pulled a chair over and sat down, resting beside the bed.

"Yes indeed, but at least I'm the smarter asshole." Saitou replied dryly and observed as a smirk crossed Aoshi's lips, his eyes closing, as this had just been one huge day for him…exhaustion was setting in. A nurse came in just as Aoshi had drifted off to sleep and Saitou stood up helping her with changing Aoshi's bandages and checking the stitches in his wound.

"You're very nice for taking care of him." The elder woman spoke, but gawked at Saitou as he answered her question when he placed Aoshi back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Don't worry, he'll get the bill for my services later on."

* * * * 

(Downstairs at the cafeteria)

Kenshin had pulled another chair over for Tokio and she sat down in it with Misao-chan resting in her lap, her eyes never moving away from Hannya, but he didn't seem to be worried about being looked at all the time.

"Hannya-san, where did you get that scar from?" Misao-chan asked and just as Kenshin was about to reprimand her for being nosy the elevator doors opened and out raced a sobbing Misao, heading straight for the exit with many onlookers glancing her way.

"That…does not look good at all." Kenshin spoke and muttered absently for Misao-chan to be a good girl for Tokio and Hannya as he raced off to go comfort the hysterical crying woman. This did not look good…or repairable at all…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: OMG, thank the bloody gods its over! Don't panic though Minna, only this chapter is over not the saga…yet. I've read this chapter about six times now and this is as good as it gets. *sighs* I hope its okay, because Noa can't do any better, she's just happy this one is over.

This was very hard…and I hope it made some sense. Wasn't Aoshi just…mean!?!?!?!? This whole being heartbroken is really affecting him more so then I thought ne? We all know how strong he is…but our poor dear Aoshi-sama must crack every now and then, but at poor Misao…oh the horror of it all. How will I end this…is going to b very surprising to everyone ne? Only one person knows…and Al-chan will never tell a soul.

Well, till next time! (^_^)


	43. Chapter 41

****

Under the Cherry Tree

"Matte Misao, wait for me!" Kenshin spoke as he raced after Misao. His violet eyes scanned the hordes of people, but looked ahead to hear some curses coming from certain people as Misao obviously ran into them. Again Kenshin started running desperately wanting to catch up with the upset young woman.

Every now and then he too had to apologise to other pedestrians for running into them, but still he would not give up the chase. He came across an intersection with traffic lights and scanned the area with his eyes. Just where did she go now? His head jerked to the right, a woman screaming loudly and pointing onto the road. He followed her gaze as a petite woman stood in the middle of the road her hands flung out horizontally, her eyes closed, just waiting for the large truck to hit her full on. It honked its horn at Misao, the wheels bringing up smoke as the driver applied the brakes quickly.

Kenshin, with sheer speed and skill he had learned over the years from Master Hiko sped onto the road, his right arm reaching out and clutching around Misao's waist, diving for the other side of the road. He skidded across the pavement and landed softly on the grass situated in the park. Immediately his eyes opened after the fall and he sat up not bothering to worry about all the onlookers and pushed Misao to a sitting position in front of him.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?" Misao yelled angrily even though hot tears dripped down her cheeks. She staggered to her feet pushing Kenshin away from her even though he persisted in not letting go of her left arm.

"LET GO OF ME! AOSHI HATES ME, HE HATES ME!" Misao began yelling, numerous people still standing around to watch the two stranger's 'battle' it out together. Misao was trying to pry Kenshin's fingers from around her upper arm, but to no avail.

"Why did you stop me huh? What does it matter to you anyway?" Misao's voice had softened, her blue eyes staring into angry violet ones, they flashing and turning an amber-gold colour as he stared silently at her. 

Misao's eyes grew wide in surprise, a soft gasp escaping her lips as she was jerked forward...and into Kenshin's embrace. One of Kenshin's hands rested at the back of Misao's head, letting her rest her head against his shoulder, the other loosened from her left arm and wrapped protectively across her back. 

"A lot has happened over the past few months which everyone has been shocked about, not just you or Aoshi, but everyone that has ever been connected to the both of you." Kenshin paused for a moment, his embrace growing a little tighter as he closed his now violet eyes and leaned his head against Misao's. 

"Your family would be in mourning forever if you had died. Your death would be a complete sorrow to Tokio-dono, Saitou, Aoshi, Megumi-dono and Sano…to all the people you grew up with as well. I couldn't let you do that to yourself because they care for you whether they voice otherwise or not. Nobody wants you to go Misao, especially not Kaoru or Misao-chan and especially me! I stopped you because I care. I promised you I'd take care of you Misao…you have become family to me…" Misao's eyes had widened at Kenshin's words. Her legs finally grew weak, but Kenshin held her up as she sobbed into his shoulder, her hands clutching the back of his shirt as she wept loudly.

"Gomen ne…gomen nasai!" Misao sobbed while repeating those words over and over again, the ordeal of killing herself floated through her mind was just ridiculous and totally absurd. Killing oneself over a man! Really, how pathetic!

"You have so much to live for Misao…even if Aoshi is not part of it. Don't you _ever_ think of doing something like that again!" Kenshin's words were stern and strong, overpowering any of Misao's thoughts. He finally sighed softly when Misao nodded her head agreeing to his words, silently promising him never to think on such thoughts.

"Shall we start walking Misao, we have grown a crowd." Misao hiccupped lightly and laughed for the first time in a while as her and Kenshin made there way into the park, Misao dabbing away her tears. 

Kenshin found a bench seat to sit down on and Misao sat gingerly beside him, her head bent not wishing to face the disappointment in his eyes. Kenshin however, remained quiet, watching as small children raced around the park grounds and waited patiently for Misao to begin talking. She had already begun to fidget, ringing her hands in her lap and he just knew she was about to speak.

"A-Aoshi…he said…he told me…in front of Kaoru and Saitou that…that…he hates me…" Misao muttered softly, Kenshin's face turning down to look at her rugged form. She had bags under her eyes, her usually genki self had disappeared leaving behind a deeply distraught and very troubled young woman. She had loved Aoshi ever since she could remember, probably ever since they met, but from one mistake, one misunderstanding, everything had gone wrong. All was not the same anymore…

"That is not true Misao." Kenshin replied but watched as Misao jerked her head up voicing her opinion loudly.

"IT IS SO! He told me in front of Kaoru and Saitou! Did I not say that to you? You want his exact words well this is what they are "I…hate…you" That's pretty blunt if you ask me!" 

"He is upset Misao, everyone gets upset and they say things they don't truly mean."

"You don't know him the way I do okay! When Aoshi says something it means exactly what it means and that is what he said. He hates me!" Kenshin sat right beside Misao, his arm wrapping over her shaking shoulders and he leaned his head against hers one more.

"I am positive that Aoshi doesn't truly hate you Misao. He'd never hate anyone." Misao snorted lightly at his words and Kenshin corrected himself slightly.

"Okay, he'll hate Seta Soujiro, but never in all his life will he hate you Misao. The two of you can be parted for the rest of your lives, but never can he hate you…it is the way he is. If someone has affected him deeply like you have, all the pain he has inside…all the pain the both of you have endured through this entire ordeal will still not make the two of you hate each other for all of time. Aoshi says words like that because he has never known the true emotion of what hurt feels like until now. His mind and heart have never comprehended the full awareness that you could be with someone else…but now he has witnessed it full on. He saw it happen, first hand and even though nothing…major happened between you and Seta-san, Aoshi still doesn't know how to deal with it. He will need time to rebuild himself…just like you will as well Misao."

"Why do you always find the positive in everything Kenshin? Its like you've been through much heartache before." Misao spoke pulling away from him. Kenshin was very silent, Misao knowing that something must have been up with his past but he too was very secretive. He and Aoshi seemed quite alike in many ways…and yet not so alike in others. It really was uncanny for 2 men to be so alike and then so very different at the same time. 

"Are you still planning to return to Kyoto?" Kenshin spoke completely changing the topic. Misao nodded silently and then glanced into Kenshin's frowning eyes.

"But I promise to stay until the baby is born. After that you'll need the bedroom anyway and…I need to go home…I need to get my life back on track just like you said. I need to rebuild. My mother always said that it is not the end of the world if you don't get what you dreamed of. She always said if you can't have your dream, then opt for the next best thing to your dream…and that was to be happy and to live life again, so that is what I shall do. It hurts, it'll hurt for awhile, but in the end I'm sure this is what is meant to be no matter how hard it is to accept." 

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you like Misao." Kenshin replied as he stood up, his hand out helping Misao to her feet.

"Me live in that crazy house again? With a man who does a lot of housework, more then what a woman does is just plan weird. Not to mention a wife who has a lot of mood swings and is a terrible cook, a very energetic genki little girl who can't help but want to climb everything and to top it off a newborn baby. No, I think I'll have to escape when the time is right and that is when the new bundle of joy is born." Misao placed a small smile on her lips, humour flickering in her eyes as she stared up at Kenshin making sure he knew that she was grateful for everything but it was time to leave the past in the past and move on.

"Let us head back to the hospital, I brought Misao-chan to see Kaoru and I'm sure she wants to see you as well."

"But what about…" Misao never got to finish as Kenshin butted in and began walking, Misao's hand still cradled in his.

"I'm sure Kaoru is giving her 'little brother' a right good ear full at what he said to you. Its okay Misao, Kaoru was shocked about the news, but in ways everyone understood that it must have been difficult for you to choose between Seta-san and Aoshi." Misao was silent and never replied to Kenshin's words. She walked beside him as they made there way back to the hospital, thousands of lame explanations rolled around in her mind if Kaoru ever decided to ask her why things turned out the way they did. 

* * * *

(Aoshi's hospital room)

Saitou had just been standing there; his eyes a little wider then usual in silent shock at Aoshi's harsh words. Did he really hate her that much? Aoshi even knew that Misao and Soujiro had truly done the "dirty" on him, but did he really detest her that much?

"Why did you say such hurtful words? Misao must be completely devastated right now; god only knows what is going through her mind at the moment. Aoshi! Are you listening to me?" Kaoru spoke, as she was back in the wheelchair, watching along with Saitou as Aoshi limped back to the hospital bed and crawled back into it. He was ignoring Kaoru again, her face scrunching up in anger, but she eyed Saitou as he came towards her, pushing her out of the room as he wished to speak with his brother alone. He held up his hands, as though 5 minutes was going to knock some sense into him and closed the door. His gold eyes observed as Aoshi curled on his side, facing away from his own brother.

"You don't truly hate Misao do you?" Saitou spoke softly at the door, not bothering to try and face his brother knowing he wouldn't look at him anyway. Aoshi was being a small immature child, but Saitou guessed it was about time he was a child anyway. As they grew up the both of them had mucked around, but in some cases it was as though Aoshi never really did lead a childhood life…one of games and punishments if he did anything wrong. Ever since he started martial arts at an early age he'd become so serious, so disciplined and he'd forgotten about being a young child. So in respect, Saitou could understand the way Aoshi was. He had, after all avoided emotions for a long time. The both of them were more alike then what they would admit to. Saitou knew that although Aoshi was experienced in many things, emotions…and love was not on his list. 

"You said that, to make Misao forget all about you right?" Saitou persisted again and stepped closer to the bed.

"What does it matter Saitou, what is done is done okay." Aoshi replied as he buried his head into the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you should leave it the way it is? Do you not think she might do something irresponsible…like killing herself?" Saitou watched as Aoshi abruptly turned ver to gaze up at him. That had struck him hard. The death of a woman that loved him till her dying day…was something Aoshi would not be able to live through at all.

"She is not stupid Saitou." Aoshi spoke as he sat up in the bed, the thoughts of Misao killing herself were eating at his insides.

"No she isn't, but being yelled at and heartbroken by the person you love can make anyone crack." Saitou replied instantly, his eyes narrowing as Aoshi never looked at him and remained quiet. His hand fisted and he grabbed Aoshi by the front of his hospital shirt, popping three buttons on it as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Misao loves you ahou. Through everything that has happened she'll always love _you_. She has loved you ever since you were kids! When are you going to get that through your thick head?"

"Let go of me." Aoshi muttered with no emotion in his voice, his eyes never staring into Saitou's as he peered out the window instead. Saitou did let go and turned away his hand on the doorknob of the room, but he stopped, realisation finally clicking in his mind.

"You already knew…didn't you Aoshi?" He turned around once more, leaning against the door, his arms folded over his chest. He held a smug smile as though he had figured everything out.

"You knew Misao loved you…and yet you stayed quiet, kept silent hoping against hope that it would pass…as though you didn't want her love…couldn't come up with the idea of the two of you ever being together…but something happened…something changed didn't it?" Saitou finally got a glance from his brother, but again his eyes turned away and Saitou knew he was pretty damn close to the truth.

"You finally grew up…you finally began to feel exactly what the weasel-girl felt for you right? You finally felt that you couldn't possibly live without her being near you, without her being in your presence…and you got scared didn't you? Please, stop me if I'm wrong Aoshi. When did your feelings for Misao change? When did you start thinking of her more then your best friend…of her being…your lover?"

"Shut up Saitou!" Aoshi cracked and Saitou's eyes glinted in reaction.

"You became scared, because someone as stone cold as Shinomori Aoshi couldn't possibly shed any emotions…any feelings for the weasel-girl now could he? You got scared because you love her as much as she loves you and you fucking ran away!" The argument was interrupted as someone pushed open the door, Saitou smacking his head and he turned to glare at the 'intruder' to realise it was Hannya.

"We have a problem, Himura-san is bleeding." He spoke urgently and never bothered to apologise to Saitou as the both of them watched Aoshi fling himself out of the hospital bed and race out of the room. He would have pushed Hannya out of the way if he was any other man, but Hannya had skills and knew Aoshi's moves. Saitou as about to announce that they should notify someone but Aoshi was already ahead of him in that department. He smacked the buzzer on the wall extremely hard and lodged it stuck so it rang continuously.

"KAORU!" He voiced loudly, catching the pregnant woman before she fell out of the wheelchair.

"Ken…Kenshin…where…is…he? She muttered, silent tears escaping her eyes at the pain, but she fainted in shock and because of loss of blood.

"KUSO!" Aoshi muttered loudly and picked Kaoru up rushing her towards the nurse and doctor that were coming down the hallway. Hannya was jogging by wheeling the machine that was connected to Kaoru's arm and Saitou was following at a slower pace, but relatively faster then his usual walk. 

"She's bleeding and fainted, do something!" Aoshi responded with a lot of emotion in his voice. Two more male nurses were bring up the rear and were wheeling a stretcher bed, Aoshi coming to a halt and placing the very pregnant Kaoru on it.

"We must get her to the operating room immediately." The doctor in charge of emergency procedures such as this spoke in a calm tone of voice. Aoshi, Saitou and Hannya watched as they wheeled her into the express elevator to head for the Operating Department.

"I've got to find Kenshin." Aoshi spoke and turned to face Hannya when he spoke about the incident downstairs.

"He raced after Misao as we watched her run hysterically out of the hospital." Saitou's eyes bore into Aoshi's but his face was stern and he swiftly turned around and raced for the stairs knowing the elevators would take forever to get to this level.

* * * *

Aoshi burst through the doorway of the stairs and raced for the main entrance to the hospital. He had ignored Tokio and Misao-chan as they glanced his way while playing with some of her toys. He stood on the road the ambulances drove down to drop of casualties and scanned hi eyes around the large area. Where the hell was he?

Aoshi raced further out, getting out from under the cover of the shelter and finally his eyes caught site of red hair, his form hidden by bushes as he was sitting on a bench in the front garden area of the hospital. Aoshi was already puffing, his side aching, but still he raced over and running around the bushes to voice what had happened. He came to a complete stop when his eyes set upon Misao's wide ones, puffy and red from crying. Her knees were grazed and she had a pump on her head. Aoshi shook any thoughts from his mind and turned his focus on Kenshin whom was looking up at him.

"You've got to come quickly, its Kaoru." Aoshi spoke and didn't get any further as Kenshin raced off heading into the hospital.

"SHE'S IN THE OPERATING ROOM!" Aoshi yelled hoping his now worried friend had heard him so he could find his wife straight away. A thick silence…not to mention tension surrounded Aoshi and Misao, he not having the guts to look down at her…and Misao not having the guts to look up at him. She watched his bare feet turn away from her, he ready to head back inside the hospital and her eyes lifted up, to catch him holding his side, blood dampening the green material.

"Your bleeding, let me hel-"

"I'm fine!" Aoshi abruptly replied, Misao jerking in surprise at the way he spoke to her as though she was the most despicable creature that had ever walked the planet. 

"Wh-What happened to Kaoru?" Misao asked as she stood up, trying to get her anger under control lest she voice something she would regret saying afterwards. Misao knew she wasn't perfect and yet one small mistake was hanging over her entire body as though nothing could be repaired, as though everything that occurred was her fault. God, he was just so infuriating sometimes! Misao wanted to scream and curse him until she was blue in the face, but now wasn't the time for it and so she held back as best she could. 

"She's giving birth to the babies…" Aoshi replied not facing her and he raced off heading back into the hospital to be with Kaoru and Kenshin.

"B-Babies? There is more then one?" Misao questioned aloud, her eyes wide, but quickly shook her head of thoughts and raced after Aoshi, she too wanting to see how everything was going, whether Kaoru…would make it through the ordeal alive.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Minna-san it's finally out! *Falls back in her chair* Thank the gobs for this one! Well were to begin…

Okay, just think there is only 2 more chapters and then the dear story is over! Yep, you heard right the end is close and it shall be all Aoshi and Misao angst…I think…no I am positive. 

Do not fret though for anyone wandering about any of the other "couplings" in the story because Noa has decided that the end will come, but a rather HUGE epilogue will follow so Mara-san don't fret you'll find out about Saitou ad Tokio okay? Anyone who is interested in Sano and Megumi will find out how they faired through everything and the same goes for Kenshin and Kaoru. 

Did anyone else predict that Kaoru was going to have more then one baby? I wanted her to have more then one because…well you'll see in the next chapter okay?

Okay so whoever said I had some fetish with babies and children in my story is correct now, but come on, the thought of seeing little Rurouni Kenshin children is just too adorable and must be created into stories. 

Now on another note, Noa has finally updated her Website 'Definity in Motion - Home of Noa's Fanfiction' and has produced her own Aoshi gallery, complete with about 55 screencaps with the help of her best friend Al-chan! (^_^) Do go have a look if you wish, I won't mind, but I think they kind of turned out a bit funny, but it could be my computer…who knows. Anywho I'll have to link the original large pictures up to the small ones so everyone can have a better look at the wonderful Bishounen Male.

www.noahazuma.com

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing as always. It means heaps and I'm so glad so many people enjoy this story so much…although there are some who don't but ah well…take the bad with the good ne? Anywho I just wanted to thank everyone for their support in continuing on with this story, for giving it a chance and also for being patient while Noa types out other unfinished stories as well. On a good note though…at least there is only 2 more chapters and an epilogue to go!

Spelling and grammar mistakes? Most likely and I apologise, but I wanted to get it out or else I'd forget about it…

Ja ne Minna-san and please review! Till next time! (^_^)


	44. Chapter 42

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Hours had ticked by, Kenshin who was holding Misao-chan in his arms; Saitou, Tokio, Hannya, Misao and Aoshi sat in a private waiting room, awaiting the news of Kaoru. Kenshin wasn't allowed to see her just yet, as this was a very delicate procedure.

Kenshin was becoming restless, but then who wouldn't when you hadn't received any information for over two hours now. Misao-chan sat in his lap, flipping through one of her picture books and looking around the quiet room. She didn't know what was going on and for the past hour had constantly asked where her mummy was. The only answer she received was she was sleeping at the moment and they had to wait for her to wake up. As though she knew something wasn't quite right she always gave her dad a sceptical look but to her he hid nothing and she shrugged her shoulders going back to her picture book.

"Misao-chan how about we go for a walk?" Aoshi broke the silence as he sat near the window, while Misao was near the door and blocked from view by Tokio. Aoshi's eyes cast a glance at Kenshin who nodded his head in agreement knowing he didn't want Misao-chan to find that her mother was in a rather serious condition at the moment. Aoshi stood up from his chair. He walked over to Kenshin and held out his hand for Misao-chan.

"Okay…bye tochan!" She spoke happily and her small hand clasped some of Aoshi's fingers as he headed towards the door. As Misao-chan pushed it open with some help from Aoshi he turned to look back at Kenshin who had mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him. Aoshi replied with a nod of his head and that's when his eyes caught Misao. She was curled up in the cushioned chair, her feet propped up and her arms wrapped around her shins. She rested her head on her knees, it tilted away from everyone's gaze as she stared at the wall deep in thought. 

"If we here some…news, where would you be?" Hannya spoke carefully whilst in front of Misao-chan and Aoshi mumbled that they'd be in the front garden of the hospital. The room fell silent once more, the door closing with a click.

"Misao, what happened in Aoshi's hospital room?" Tokio spoke but received no reply from the quiet woman. Her lips parted as though she was about to ask her question again.

"Stop it and leave her be Tokio." Saitou had interrupted, his eyes boring into hers, silently telling her not to even touch the subject. Her dark eyes frowned, but she stayed silent as there truly wasn't anything to talk about…and she definitely wasn't going to bring anything up about the weather either!

* * * *

(Another hour passes by…)

Kenshin was now pacing the floor, annoying the likes of Saitou, but he sat back in his chair, arms folded and one leg crossed over the other. He really was dying for a cigarette but thought it right to stick around for a bit longer. 

His preys were answered when the door clicked open and in walked the doctor, ushering for Kenshin to step outside for a moment. All eyes watched curiously, but no one knew of the news until Kenshin returned. Minutes passed by as the door opened again, Misao turning her head to look up at him and everyone seemed to stand up at the same time, as though in anticipation of the news.

Tension eased slightly as a small smile crossed Kenshin's lips, his eyes closing for a moment to comprehend all the information that was relayed to him. He snapped out of it when he felt a light touch on his arm, Misao standing beside him, fear in her eyes even though his smile grew wider.

"The operation went well. Kaoru lost a lot of blood and is in Intensive Care, but the doctor said she should recover. I…cannot go and see her until she is awake or for 24 hours, but…would everyone like to come see our newest arrivals?" Misao practically glomped his arm becoming over excited and Tokio squealed happily at hearing the good news as well. They left the room heading for the lifts and were soon at the viewing room to look for the latest additions to the Himura family. All eyes scanned the line of newborns and finally came across two newborns with just the surname Himura since they had not been named as of yet. 

"How come you never told us Kaoru was having twins?" Saitou and Misao questioned simultaneously as they stared through the window. The small bundles moved slightly, one squirming more then the other and soon its mouth gapped open as it began to wail loudly.

"Oh that one is Kaoru alright." Misao spoke again, as she never received an answer from Kenshin. A smile crossed her lips as she looked at the twin boys. One was sleeping calmly, not bothered by the hysterics of the other. His small head of hair was hidden, but a couple strands of bright red hair like Kenshin's peeked through. The other one had hair as dark as Kaoru's making them non-identical, which was probably a good thing in the end.

"Which one of you is Himura-san?" A nurse stepped out into the corridor as she had watched the small group gather at the window. Saitou nudged Kenshin a little and he snapped around to stare at the woman, as he hadn't even heard her question.

"Would you like to hold your sons?" She questioned him and Kenshin dumbly nodded as he walked towards the nurse.

"Get Misao-chan up here straight away." Kenshin spoke and his eyes glanced over at Misao as though asking her to go get her for him. The nurse shut the door behind them and Misao blinked, as again she would have to face a very silent Aoshi.

"I'll go get her." Tokio spoke, but was unable to go anywhere as Saitou grabbed hold of her arm. She was just about to protest, but listened to Misao's mumbled reply.

"Its okay, I can get her for Kenshin." And with that she raced off heading for the lifts once more. Saitou silently pulled Tokio close, but never looked at her as his eyes watched, as did Hannya's as Kenshin picked up the small bundles and held them in each arm. They were so tiny…and yet very healthy for premature babies.

* * * *

(Hospital Front Garden)

"Uncle Aoshi look at the pretty flowers! Can we pick them?" Misao-chan questioned and gazed up at her uncle, but was glad he squatted down so she could stand on his leg, her right arm wrapping around his neck in a small embrace.

"Iie Misao-chan, they wouldn't like us doing that at all." Aoshi replied as he placed a small smile on his lips gazing down at the pouting girl. He watched curiously as her face changed slightly, as though she was in deep thought or just about to ask him a question. He finally sat in the grass turning her to face him as her back was turned to the entranceway of the hospital. 

"Is Uncle Aoshi okay now? Tochan said you were sick, but you're okay right Uncle Aoshi?" Her big blue eyes stared up into him, full of innocence and Aoshi picked her up, placing her small feet on both his thighs so they were nearly eye level with each other.

"Hai, hai Misao-chan, Uncle Aoshi is going to be okay." He voiced quietly to her and watched a bright smile cross her lips.

"Good, cause Misao-chan was really worried about you." She spoke with raw emotion in her voice, which touched Aoshi's heart.

"Honto ne?" He voiced softly rubbing his nose against her small one making her giggle. Misao-chan wrapped both her arms around Aoshi's neck, giving him her own impression of a tight hug and whispered softly to his question.

"Mmhmm, Misao-chan loves you heaps Uncle Aoshi." Aoshi had closed his eyes hearing her heart-warming confession for him and he placed his arms around her tiny body.

"I love you too Misao…" His eyes had opened as he began to speak this and they caught sight of Misao standing on the pavement just before walking on the lush green grass. When he had seen her his throat had blocked up as his eyes gazed into hers watching her delicate hand reach up to brush strands of her blue-black hair away from her face.

"…chan." Aoshi finished and stood up, breaking the hug with Misao-chan as he observed Misao walk cautiously towards the two of them. 

"Aunt Misao guess what?" Misao-chan spoke happily and raced towards her 'aunt' when she finally realized she was there.

"Uncle Aoshi said he loved me!" She spoke jumping into her embrace as Misao stood up holding her against her right hip.

"T-That's nice Misao-chan." Misao replied, even though her eyes had turned back to Aoshi, full of sadness and hurt. So easy it was to confess feelings like that to a mere child, but saying something like that to her was impossible for the tall stubborn man staring intently at her. She knew Aoshi loved Misao-chan as though he were her real family, but the concept of ever thinking of her as someone special just didn't seem to make sense in his mind at all…or so Misao assumed. She shook her head, a bright smile crossing her lips, almost startling Aoshi as she was facing him and then she looked down at Misao-chan.

"Ne Misao-chan? Are you ready for big responsibilities now?" Misao spoke watching as the young girl peered up at her curiously.

"You've got two baby brothers to protect." Misao spoke, her face turning up to look at the surprised expression on Aoshi's face. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched happiness flicker through his eyes at hearing the news. He truly did have a special love for Kaoru…and Misao felt a small amount of jealously begin to rise up in her stomach as his eyes shone happily for a married woman with three children.

"Aunt Misao lets go see them!" Misao-chan yelled excitedly knocking Misao out of her thoughts and she began walking off, her eyes casting to her left as she felt Aoshi walk beside her, but not utter any words as he too was coming to have a look at the small bundles.

* * * * 

(Outside the Observation Room)

Saitou, Tokio and Hannya were not there anymore and Aoshi and Misao stood silently looking into the window. Misao-chan had her hands pressed against the window, her small fist knocking on it lightly to get her father's attention. He gazed up, smiling proudly as he moved towards the window holding up each boy one at a time to show Misao-chan. He played with their arm, making the boys' wave at her and although Misao-chan knew they hadn't done it themselves she couldn't help but giggle and wave back. 

Kenshin finally picked them both up and asked to go outside for two minutes, conning the nurse into letting him with his charm and was out in two seconds letting his daughter have a look at her little brothers. 

"They're so tiny tochan." Misao-chan spoke, her fingers softly stroking the cheek of the redhead. All four of them watched as he squirmed lightly and opened his eyes, violet ones staring into her blue ones. As though the other twin sensed that his brother was awake he too decided to open his eyes and a pair of faded to light green ones peered up at everyone as well. 

"I thought the boys could only have violet or blue eyes…" Misao pondered aloud, but all eyes focused on Aoshi as he came up with his own explanation.

"Kenshin's genes also give off an amber-gold colour in his eyes even though his violet ones are more dominant. Blue and yellow do make green after all." Misao-chan peered at her little brothers, watching as they both grabbed her index fingers and clung to her comforting touch.

"A little tochan and a little Uncle Aoshi." Misao-chan voiced her own opinions on her baby brothers. Silence filled the hallway and Kenshin too looked down at them and then up at Aoshi who looked slightly caught off guard at her words…as though she was implying something but was too young to realise what those words could mean.

"You are right Misao-chan." Kenshin spoke a smile crossing his lips as he gazed up at Aoshi, but finally deposited "little Aoshi" into his arms. Misao squealed lightly when Kenshin took Misao-chan from her and placed "little Kenshin" into her arms as well.

"Have you and Kaoru worked on any names?" Misao spoke while cooing lightly and making the redhead baby giggle. Aoshi on the other hand did nothing but stare into faded green eyes, which peered up at him in curiousness as well. Mere seconds passed as the dark haired twin began to squirm, his mouth parting open to give off small squeals of unhappiness. 

Kenshin and Misao observed as Aoshi's eyes softened, Misao having not seen this expression for many years as he brought his right hand up, rubbing his thumb over the forehead of the boy and quietly shushed him with soft care. Misao's eyes had widened in wonder as the boy softened, his thumb being suckled in his gummy mouth and his eyes closed becoming quiet once more. Aoshi really did have a way with children.

"Kaoru and I had a couple of names picked out, but I'll wait till she's awake first. Hopefully I'll be able to cart the boys to see her as well."

"We can do that now Himura-san." The three adults turned to face the doctor as he nodded his head indicating Kaoru had woken up. She would still be drowsy, but she had constantly asked to see her husband anyway. Two nurses came out, with the cribs for the boys and Aoshi and Misao handed them over to the nurses and walked with Kenshin towards the room Kaoru was situated in.

"Shinomori-san, how long has your wound been bleeding?" The doctor asked abruptly as he noticed Aoshi's wrecked hospital shirt and the bloodstain on his side. Aoshi remained quiet, having no answer to give and was trudged off heading towards the level he was situated on to get his wound cleaned up, stitched up and bandaged once more.

Misao and Kenshin watched them go, Aoshi ignoring everything the doctor voiced to him. Misao sat outside the room, nodding to Kenshin to go inside with the babies and Misao-chan so he can have private time with his family.

* * * *

Aoshi returned not long after as he was finally discharged from the hospital ward and promised the doctor he would take it easy. He carried his overnight bag, one that Kenshin had brought for him when he first got in and made his way towards Kaoru's room. He rounded a corner and saw Kenshin waving to a departing Misao as she headed down the hallway away from him with Misao-chan sleeping in her arms.

"Why are you standing out here?" Aoshi spoke as he walked up to Kenshin, his eyes still very much on Misao's form as she walked around a corner and disappeared.

"I left Kaoru with the boys so she can bond properly with them. Of course, she is weeping, but her tears are of joy and not sadness. I wished Misao a good trip since she is leaving tomorrow, but she will pack and take care of Misao-chan for me while I stay with Kaoru for the night and drop her off and say goodbye to Kaoru before she goes." Kenshin observed as Aoshi appeared slightly confused at the 'Misao leaving' part and decided to elaborate more on it.

"Misao is leaving Tokyo Aoshi. She is heading back to Kyoto for good." Kenshin noticed Aoshi's eyes widen slightly at the thought of Misao not being around and he sighed as he leaned against the wall voicing his opinion on what Aoshi was doing to Misao.

"Did you really expect her to wait forever for you to make up your mind about her…whether you love her…whether you forgive her and what not. Misao is just a young woman Aoshi and frankly a troubled one at that. She has never felt love for anyone else but you and now she must accept that the two of you are not meant to be. Do you know how much that breaks her inside?" Now Kenshin was acting like the slightly angry and protective brother he thought himself to be with Misao. If Kaoru had made such a connection with Aoshi…he too thought his connection with Misao was very strong, very lasting and he'd do anything to help her out.

"You have no idea how much you have twisted her mind into endless questions of what the two of you mean to each other. Seta-san was there to take all her worries away. He made her feel wonderful, feel important and loved and that is what Misao needed, what she craved from you, but never received it from you. She got it from another man. It was wrong of him to go between the two of you like that, but perhaps this gives you the thought that your actions have caused such a thing to happen. It is your fault as much as Misao's that you two have drifted so far apart. One cannot blame the other; it is all the same to blame each party for their piece in the ordeal. Can you blame Misao for falling for him? He had charm and was quite persuasive in doing so. When you weren't there he was every step of the way and Misao fell for it. Did he not do the same between Hannya and his fiance?" Aoshi had been surprised at Kenshin's words…and about he knowing of Hannya and Tae as well. Aoshi had found word out when Hannya and Misao had written to him about it. 

"In some respects I detest the way Misao has been treated by you, but then I detest the way you had found the two of them, Misao vulnerable and Seta-san using that to his advantage. No one can change anything but you Aoshi…at least I hope you will go to the airport tomorrow and wish her a good future, one full of health and happiness without you in it." Aoshi never got a word in as the door opened, Kaoru peering out as she had heard muffled voices through the door and wanted to know whom Kenshin was speaking to.

"Koibito, you should not be up." Kenshin spoke as he guided her back into the room and back onto the bed. He propped her legs up on the pillows at the end of the bed. Aoshi had stepped into the room completely silent and watched Kenshin fuss over his wife.

"I'm fine Kenshin really. The nurse said we could only have the boys for at least an hour, but I think you best call her back before I become to attached and won't want them to go back into their cribs." She spoke a tender smile crossing her lips as he tucked the blankets around their babies and nodded his head leaving the room.

"You can come close Aoshi, I will not bite." She spoke with a glint of humour in her eyes. Aoshi stepped into the light of the room watching as Kaoru eyed him silently. She parted her lips ready to speak but he help up his hand voicing his opinion first.

"Please Kaoru, I don't need another lecture. I've had two already and all good advice and everything, but I have to do what I think is best for both myself and Misao. In my own eyes, I watched as she smiled and laughed with Seta from afar. I can't help but think that I can never make her smile and laugh like that. Through the years I've known her I swear there have been more tears then smiles and its all my fault. I can't make her happy, so please just leave the topic alone okay?"

"It saddens me to hear you place yourself down like that Aoshi. If you think it is what you want 100% in your heart then that is up to you, but really, all I wanted to ask you was if you could pass Kenji-chan to me so I can hug him goodnight." Kaoru replied watching as Aoshi's eyes darted to the redhead baby she was pointing to.

"You named him Kenji?" Aoshi spoke softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy and placed him into Kaoru's waiting arms.

"No, Kenshin named him. We made a deal that since they were both boys I could name one and he could name one, just as long as we both agreed on the names." She observed as Aoshi moved towards the squirming darkhaired boy and picked him up watching as he instantly opened his eyes to look up at him in curiousness yet again. He sat down in the chair beside Kaoru and placed the baby in the crock of his left arm.

"I named him Aoshi." Kaoru spoke watching as Aoshi's eyes darted up to meet hers in surprise.

"Kenshin thought it was a strong and honourable name which suited him well. Actually when we discussed it he let out a soft gurgle as though in agreement and then it just stuck with him." She placed a kiss on Kenji's head and then swapped with Aoshi as he placed him back into his crib, but not before having a hold of "little Kenshin". Aoshi leaned over staring down at the gurgling bundle in Kaoru's arms.

"You be good for your mum Aoshi-chan, or else you'll have Uncle Aoshi to deal with." He spoke and then placed a kiss on the side of Kaoru's head. He picked him up and placed him in his other crib, Kaoru's eyes never leaving their sleeping forms. Aoshi sat quietly in the chair once more, Kaoru sitting up as she read that look on his face. It was one of journey, she knowing he was planning to leave again.

"You are…leaving us again?" Kaoru spoke softly and watched Aoshi grin and shake his head at her.

"Can't place anything passed you can I?" Aoshi questioned and watched Kaoru place on a small smile, her eyes watering slightly. Aoshi hated when she placed on the waterworks and he sat on the edge of the bed, cupping her face with his hands, turning her head to look up at him.

"I have to go Kaoru. Anika always said that I can never keep my feet in one place for too long and so while the doctor was stitching up my side once more I thought what the hell, I'll go back to China and tell everyone who I am. She said I can stay in her mansion even though I can afford my own, but it'll be good for me…no…it'll be great." 

"But I thought…you and Misao might work things out." Kaoru replied lamely and brushed some tears away, the both of them too much in the conversation to notice the figure standing at the opened door with a nurse beside him.

"Misao needs to be free of me Kaoru. I have hurt her quite a lot and if we were together and I hurt her again, I doubt I could live with that. I doubt I could live with her tears again." Again Aoshi placed a kiss on the side of her head and got up to leave the room. Kenshin stepped in, standing in front of his taller friend and placed out his hand.

"I wish you all the best Aoshi and remember when you come back to Tokyo, you know were we are okay?" Kenshin spoke and Aoshi shook his hand as he replied to his question with one of his own.

"How do you know I will return Kenshin?"

"Because no one can stay away from the Himura family for too long." Kaoru spoke and the two men she loved turned to look at her, small smiles lining both their faces. Aoshi never spoke again and exited the room, making sure to pick up his bag and then headed for the elevators to leave the hospital. He was heading back to pack up his belongings…but first things first…

* * * *

(Saitou's House)

"Saitou?" Tokio spoke from the bedroom as she had changed the sheets. She really didn't know what to do and decided to clean his house up a bit. She knew he could hear her since he was just down the hallway sifting through some files in his private study. She heard the closing of a filing cabinet and poked her head out the bedroom to watch Saitou carry a box into the lounge room as though he were ignoring her. She flung the pillow she had been holding back onto the bed and made her way towards the lounge room. 

Tokio watched as Saitou sat on the edge of the battered couch and sifted through the box, she recognising it as the one that he had shown her some time ago. It held all sorts of items, but the ones that stuck out were his medals he received for bravery and letters of promotions he had turned down. Tokio sat on the coffee table beside the box and eyed him silently knowing he was deep in thought about something.

"Saitou, is something the matter?" Tokio questioned him and watched as he pulled out a promotional letter, which was dated just before Tokio had arrived. She noticed a date of when to give his full answer on the promotion would end tomorrow and then who knows when he'd get another one. It was a promotion to upgrade him to being a Captain.

"I thought that since you would be staying here indefinitely that I should take up the promotion." Saitou responded as he placed the box on the ground and placed the promotion letter on the table beside Tokio. Her head was bowed as she sifted through his words getting the full meaning of what he meant. He was…he was seriously thinking about not being so much in the firing range of all his cases. As though for her…for _them_ he would be a little more careful and instead of being part of the squad to raid places, he'd be the man behind the scenes of the cases and would train the finest men to be his subordinates. 

Saitou was about to ask Tokio what she thought, but his question was already answered when she flung herself into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders in a tight embrace. 

"If I'm here to stay permanently Saitou, do you think I could place some colour into this dull home of yours." Tokio spoke into his ear and almost sighed blissfully when his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"I happen to like this dull home, but it is your place as much as mine now." Saitou replied back, a tone of dry humour in his voice at her 'dull' remark. He heard a small giggle escape her lips as she pulled away from him, gazing her dark eyes into his golden stare.

"Good, because the first thing you shall buy is a new couch. This one is too tacky." Saitou watched as Tokio got up, she now talking to herself as to what she was going to do to the lounge room…and then it was onto the kitchen…and not to forget the bathroom or their bedroom now. 

Saitou's mobile went off, he almost thanking the gods as Tokio stopped ranting to turn and gaze at him wanting to know whom it was. 

"I'll be there." Saitou spoke and hung up as he clipped it back onto his trousers and rose from the couch.

"Aoshi's packing up and leaving Tokyo for China. He'd like some help to get his things boxed up." Saitou responded and headed for the bedroom to grab his coat and keys to the car.

"He's going to China? When did this occur?" Tokio muttered as she followed Saitou down the hallway. He shrugged and replied back instantly with his own answer.

"Who knows with that ahou, probably only decided today. Could be a good thing though, we could take that leather couch of his off his hands." He was swatted on the arm by Tokio for thinking such things and not even being saddened at the thought of Aoshi leaving again.

"Come on, let it out, you'll miss him right?" Tokio spoke as she again followed Saitou down the hallway this time heading for the front door.

"Oh sure and this time when he comes back he better remember my present or else I'll beat the shit out of him." Saitou replied dryly as he waved goodbye to Tokio and got in his car driving away.

"You can't hide from me Saitou Shinomori…I know you…" She muttered quietly to herself and headed back inside to finish off the housework she had started to do.

* * * *

(Aoshi's Apartment)

The door was open already and Saitou walked in seeing Aoshi was in the kitchen packing up all the kitchen utensils, pots and pans he had bought over the four years he had lived here. Saitou didn't voice anything and instead began ditching all the rotten food from the fridge into a large garbage bag. 

The two worked in silence as they cleaned and cleared Aoshi's belongings away. Everytime Aoshi finished with a box Saitou tapped it shut and named it whatever Aoshi wanted to call it.

"You are sending this junk home." Saitou confirmed rather then questioned and watched his younger brother nod his head affirmatively.

"You get the bedroom and I'll do the bathroom." Saitou responded and walked away heading for the bathroom to notice it was already spotless, only a towel and some clothes sat on a counter as Aoshi had them out for his shower the next morning. He checked the laundry and noticed everything was clean there as well and headed back into the main lounge and dining area to see Aoshi standing at his bedroom door. His head was bowed looking down at the broken gift he had made especially for Misao. It was still lying there ever since he'd walked in and saw her and Seta…

"Oh…" Aoshi turned to look back at Saitou as he finally realised why Aoshi wanted him here. Aoshi couldn't even walk into his own bedroom without seeing the silhouettes of Misao and Soujiro lying there.

"You know Aoshi…"

"Look give me a break okay? How would you like it if you came home, back to your own home to see someone you care for, no to see Tokio resting in your bed…between your sheets with some other guy? It's easy to comprehend like this, but seeing it first hand is a completely different story Saitou." Aoshi ended up interrupting him and turned to look at his brother when he felt a small pressure against his left shoulder.

"Actually I was merely intrigued as to why the hell you didn't beat the shit out of him."

"Do the words complete and utter 'shock and horror' mean anything to you Saitou? One minute your happy finally rushing back to see the person you care for and then with a snap of a finger that plummets to the unknown as it is replaced with horror and shock at seeing her in your own bed with another guy."

"It doesn't have to end this way Aoshi, you can change everything by saying, by talking to Misao…by forgiving her for something she wasn't even aware of she did in the first place." 

"Enough Saitou, lets get this over with." Aoshi spoke and finally entered the room with caution as though something was going to leap out and attack him.

* * * *

For a couple of hours Aoshi and Saitou cleared out the large apartment until all his belongings were packed away in boxes or bags and lay in the living room. As Aoshi finally turned the second bedroom back into a bedroom and not a small studio, he didn't notice Saitou slip something into the bag he would take onto the plane with him. He entered the main area once more to see Saitou brushing his hand over the leather couch.

"All you have to do is ask Saitou? You can ask for the leather couch can't you?" Aoshi spoke a small grin moulding onto his lips as Saitou pulled his hand away and tucked it into his trouser pocket.

"My plane leaves at 10 in the morning, will you be at the airport?" Aoshi spoke changing the subject and watched Saitou shake his head negatively.

"I've got to attend a meeting about a promotion." Saitou replied watching as Aoshi tilted his head slightly.

"Senior Sargent?" Aoshi questioned and his eyebrow rose as Saitou grinned over at him and answered evenly.

"That's Captain Shinomori ahou." Aoshi placed up his hands in mock defeat and grabbed his travelling bags heading for the front door.

"I've got the removalists coming just after noon and Okina knows to let them inside and take everything, but the furniture which the next tenants can have as a gift." Aoshi eyed Saitou as they exited the apartment, he turning to look back for the last time and then muttered something before closing and locking the door. 

"Take the couch Saitou, your place could use it anyway."

"I knew you'd come around Aoshi-chan." He sarcastically replied as they headed down to the lobby of the apartment building. Aoshi said his goodbyes to Okina and was soon standing on the sidewalk with Saitou who lit up a cigarette.

"So everyone knows your going?" Saitou questioned and took another puff of the cigarette.

"I've said my goodbyes."

"And Misao?" Saitou watched as Aoshi glared over at him, this being a 'drop it or I'll drop you' gaze that Aoshi pulled off very nicely. Saitou inaudibly sighed and then smacked his brother on the back, heading for his car and opened the driver's side. 

"Don't be a stranger Aoshi…and this time don't forget my present when you come back either." Saitou muttered and hopped into the car closing the door. He pressed the automatic button to whine down the passenger window when Aoshi tapped on it. Aoshi dumped an envelope on the passenger seat and Saitou looked at it.

"What is that?"

"A down payment." Aoshi replied casually and watched Saitou open it up and gaze at the cheque inside. Who would of thought he could be shocked into silence.

"Place it on a car for Tokio, or better yet another house, holiday whatever…or better yet, how about an engagement ring for her" Saitou gave Aoshi one of his own death threat looks and Aoshi stepped away from the car a smirk crossing his lips.

"You know I won't pay you back." Saitou spoke matter-of-factly and watched Aoshi shrug his shoulders in answer.

"You're a Shinomori, I'm a Shinomori…every Shinomori looks out for each other right? It's sort of…a thanks…for putting up with me through everything and it'll come in handy for you and Tokio." 

"You'll be alright in the end Aoshi. See you around sometime." Saitou spoke and pulled away from the kerb and raised his hand out the car window to wave back at Aoshi. Aoshi took a deep breath and began walking down the road deciding on where he was going to eat and sleep for his last night in Tokyo. His own thoughts began to wonder as to what would happen if he did run into Misao at the airport? He shook his head not wishing to think of that now and headed for the takeaway stall near the park wanting to eat there for the last time.

* * * *

(Tokyo Airport - The next morning)

Aoshi had already gotten his ticket and had his luggage tagged. He sat in the customer chairs situated at the gate his plane would be leaving from but finally got up. He picked up his bag as well since he decided he wanted to go back to that coffee shop to get himself something to eat. 

He stopped short as a short young woman gazed surprised at him, her blue eyes darting to his travel bag wanting to know where he was headed. 

"You…are leaving as well?" Misao uttered softly, not wishing to make a scene in front of hundreds of people and instead stepped closer to Aoshi, his eyes wide at seeing her here, almost wishing he hadn't it seemed. He did not move did not utter a thing and she tilted her head to read the ticket he had in his hand.

"You're going back to China?" Misao questioned with a bit of surprise in her voice. 

"And you to Kyoto." He finally spoke his voice void of any emotion, of any feeling towards her. 

"How can you be so cold to me? One simple mistake, one misunderstanding and its like I'm branded disgusting for the rest of my life. What do you want me to say? I've already apologised a thousand times over…what must I do?" Misao spoke harshly but kept her voice low. Her hand's had fisted in rage and anger, her blue eyes staring angrily up at him. She had run enough and now it was time to face him once and for all! He spoke no words as the both of them listened to the boarding call for his flight. 

"I have to go." He spoke but stopped as Misao caught his wrist with her right arm.

"We've been through plenty Aoshi and I know you may be angry with me for what has happened but that's okay. I don't hate you for not loving me…and I know you don't hate me either." She watched as he turned to gaze down at her for a moment listening to her words.

"Through everything that has happened we still have a connection between each other. No matter what city, what country we will be in our hearts cannot forget who had stolen them. Shinomori Aoshi will never forget Makimachi Misao and she will not forget him either!"

"I don't have time for this, goodbye Misao." Aoshi replied and abruptly turned around heading for the gate once more. This time Misao didn't stop him, she stood prone where she had walked up to Aoshi earlier and watched his retreating form. A tear glided down her face, but she wiped it away in haste and kept walking never looking back at him.

"So stubborn…" She muttered to herself, but in her heart she knew that they wouldn't forget each other. She knew Aoshi would try desperately, but in the end he would fail miserably for the first time. After all he had said she now owned a place in his heart just for her and no one would fill that part of him but her.

* * * *

Aoshi sat in his first class seat to Hong Kong and picked up his bag and unzipped it noticing a photo lay turned down from view. Aoshi flipped it over and his breath caught as it was the photo of Misao going to the high school formal with Hannya. Everytime he glanced at it, it still made his breath catch. 

"Kuso, what have I done?" Aoshi muttered to himself but stuffed the photo in his bag and gave it to the stewardess to place it in the overhead locker. She smiled at him and then kept going. 

Aoshi looked out the window and gazed at the tinted windows of the airport as though trying to find Misao's silhouette, but it was pointless since you couldn't see in and he was too far away anyway.

"Don't think about her…there is no turning back now…just think of China…think of China…" He muttered to himself and closed his eyes tightly shut, the small cover for the window propped down as he wished to forget everything.

* * * *

(Inside the Airport)

"Goodbye…Aoshi…" Misao spoke and leaned away from the large windows and pressed on heading for the gate her plane was situated at…waiting to be boarded so it could take her home for good. 

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Dear kami-sama! The clock is ticking down and down for the completion of this story. I haven't quite figured out what I should do with my epilogue yet. I wanted the next (okay the last chapter) to be all Aoshi and Misao and then there was an Epilogue about 6 to 7 months after the final chapter to see hat happened.

I was thinking that after that is down I can have 3 or 4 more chapters, relatively short, so everyone can know what happened to Saitou and Tokio, Kenshin and Kaoru, Sano and Megumi and then a fourth one can be bits and pieces like Hannya and company.

Well this is all I have to come up with and I think a lot happen in this chapter but thank the bloody gods its coming to an end! You have no idea how rewarding its going to be when it finishes! Sure I'll still have those few other chapters to complete but the main saga will be done! 

Please tell me someone liked it? I've only quickly read over it a couple times so I am sure yet again spelling and grammar mistakes, but oh well.

Its 18 pages, its past midnight and I have to get up for work at 7am so I need sleep and don't forget to review like the wonderful people you are! 


	45. Chapter 43

****

Under the Cherry Tree

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan? What are you doing?" Mrs Shinomori spoke as she stepped onto the porch of their large house. Over seven months had passed since the ill fateful turn of events that occurred between Aoshi and Misao. Neither one of them went looking for each…or communicated with each other. The only way Mrs Shinomori actually found out about the entire ordeal was through Misao's mother, Misao having confessed everything to her. There families were very close and to hear such a story between two of their children was just sad. Mrs Shinomori had been shocked beyond belief and instantly tried ringing Aoshi's mobile number but received a disconnected signal. Finally she rung Saitou to ask him where Aoshi was, but became silent when her eldest son confirmed that Aoshi had moved to China and was unreachable. It was as though her eldest son was conspiring against her as though the affairs of her sons did not concern her. Mrs Shinomori had listened to Saitou's explanations and gave up trying to get a hold of Aoshi. Instead she prayed to the gods to reach any word of her son and one summer evening her pray was answered.

"We are waiting for Aoshi-niichan." Ayame-chan answered back as she sat on the steps alongside her younger sister. They wore flowery yukata's, the month being August and it was time to celebrate The Festival of the Dead. For the past week the two girls had helped their mum clean their home to welcome back the spirits of their ancestors. They would be heading to the gravesites of were their ancestors were buried really soon since Ayame and Suzume-chan held flowers, while their mother had gathered a basket together to offer vegetables, fruits and rice wine.

"Don't get your hopes up imoto-chan's." A male voice spoke up and moved into the light, looking down at the little girls with his golden stare.

"He promised he'd come Saitou-niichan like he said on the phone to kachan! He'll be here, we just need to wait a bit more." Ayame-chan reasoned as she glared up at her tall brother, her hands on hips as she stood up to make herself look more confident even though her eyes wavered slightly.

"You miss him too imoto-chan." Saitou spoke softly as he crouched down to her level and placed his hand on top of her head. She pouted cutely at him but turned when they heard the gate creak open. They watched Suzume-chan squeal lightly in happiness as she raced awkwardly over to the shadowed figure.

"Aoshi-niichan you came back!" She yelled happily, but stopped short when she noticed it to be her father as he moved into the light of the red lanterns that were hung in the front yard. Mrs Shinomori headed down the steps of the house when she heard Suzume-chan sniffle, she ready to cry her heart out because it wasn't her Aoshi-niichan.

"You'll never guess who I ran into on the way home Suzume-chan?" Mr Shinomori spoke and propped the gate open even further, another tall figure stood there bending slightly to place his bags on the ground and moved into the light.

"AOSHI-NIICHAN!" Suzume-chan yelled and ran into his embrace as he crouched down to pick her up. Aoshi hugged her desperately to him, his face titled into her neck and shoulder remembering what it was like to hold his sister once again.

"Why Aoshi-niichan, why did you leave Suzume-chan?" She babbled lightly while trying to hug him as hard as she could. He crouched down once more to pick up his other babbling sister as she too began sniffling and speaking to him.

"Me too Aoshi-niichan, why you leave Ayame-chan too…and kachan and tochan…and even Saitou-niichan? Aniki no baka!" She whispered into his ear loudly.

"Ayame-chan watch your mouth." Mrs Shinomori spoke in shock but her eyes watered as her son placed down his sisters and silently stepped towards her. He stood in front of her, she craning her head back, as he grew taller again. He looked a lot older then 21, but she had guessed that over the seven months he had been away he must have really matured in body and soul.

"Your face…you seem so…so relaxed, no tension on your shoulders anymore musuko." She uttered lightly coming up with her own assumption as to why her son seemed different. Mrs Shinomori watched as a small grin broke onto his lips when he nodded at her statement.

"Musuko!" Her voice cracked lightly as she stepped up on tiptoes to hug Aoshi tightly. Aoshi instantly wrapped his arms around his petite mother and placed his head against hers, eyes closing as he had missed his family very much, but knew his time alone had been what he needed. 

He had painted over the months he's separated himself from everyone he knew in Japan, but he had also visited a local temple for peace and solace to try and search his soul for reasons, for explanations and what went down in Tokyo. Aoshi was relieved that he had found inner peace with himself and thought it best to head back to Kyoto like he promised his mother. He had finally rung her up one evening, probably morning over there and said he'd be coming home for the Obon Festival. He would discuss everything with her, of where he's been and what had been going on for the past seven months but knew there was also another reason as to why he was back. He had come back to take care of personal matters that had gone wrong months ago…he needed to confront the victim…and that victim was Misao.

"You've been gone from home to long Aoshi. How long will you be staying before you disappear once more?" His mother spoke, his entire family turning to gaze at him waiting for his answer. Aoshi glanced his eyes in the direction of his father, he already knowing the answer but finally turned to face them all and bowed formally voicing his answer.

"I came to apologise for causing everyone a lot of heartache and pain…and I hope I gain your forgiveness. As for my 'disappearing again' I have decided that Kyoto…is where I belong. I am home now." Aoshi rose from his bow and stared around the dully-lit front yard. 

"KANSEI! Aoshi-niichan is back!" Ayame and Suzume-chan yelled, their hand's thrust in the air in doing so. Saitou watched comically as Suzume-chan lost her flowers, but she quickly gathered them up with the help of Ayame-chan. 

"Good, good…now shall we be on our way?" Aoshi's father muttered breaking up the girls' cheers as they clasped his hands as they walked out of the front yard and down the street, their mother in stepping in rhythm with them. Aoshi slowly walked beside a very quiet Saitou, his hand snaking inside his yukata as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"So what is the news from Tokyo Captain Saitou?" Aoshi spoke earning a snort from his brother.

"Why did you come back?" Saitou replied with a question of his own and lit up the cigarette as he gazed around at other families heading for the gravestones of their own ancestors, each wife caring a basket containing the offerings provided to them. 

"I have…situations to take care of." Aoshi replied carefully as the both of them rounded a corner, but proceeded to walk a little faster as the rest of their family was waiting on them.

"I see…" Saitou muttered lightly, glancing over at Aoshi as he unconsciously bit his lower lip, deep in thought.

"You know, the last I heard about Misao, coming from Tokio's lips of course, was that she was dating some rich businessman." Saitou's eyes narrowed watching Aoshi's eyes flicker lightly. So he had come back to see her after all.

"That is good to hear." Aoshi replied trying to cover up the hurt that was slowly building inside his stomach and growing to reach his heart.

"You seem saddened ahou. You didn't think she'd wait for you to snap out of your immature ways did you?" He watched Aoshi jerk lightly, his gaze turning his way as he voiced his opinion loudly.

"Of course not!" Saitou watched as Aoshi lowered his gaze away from him and stared at the pavement once more.

"So you admit being immature, that is a start." Saitou spoke once more taking a puff of his cigarette and then stubbed it out, as they grew closer to the graveyard.

"If it helps, she is not with him anymore and at least once a week she rang Tokio to see if I had heard any word from you." Saitou continued onwards as Aoshi stopped to decipher his words. His long bangs concealed his eyes, but somewhere deep inside; a spark began to grow. 

__

Could it be…?

"Ahou, you are falling behind." Saitou spoke as the Shinomori's entered the graveyard and headed for their ancestors. Aoshi had reached one of the gravesites of his ancestors and bent down to brush the stones and leaves away. He took some flowers from his little sisters and placed them around the gravestone, he sitting back on his shins as he observed his mother bring out the vegetables, fruits and rice wine as his family prayed and welcomed their ancestors' back to Earth. 

* * * *

Once the rituals had been completed it was time to head for the vacant block which had been set up with a wooden tower and the distant sound of a taiko drummer had begun playing already. He stood atop the tower for everyone to listen to. Music was already being played as families from all over Kyoto began to gather to celebrate the festival in good fun and cheer. 

As the Shinomori's grew closer to the large tower stalls had already been set up selling different foods and drinks and not to forget games booth's as well. Many people had already begun to enjoy and participate in the bonodori as they danced around the tower hoping to soothe the spirits of the dead during their visit back to Earth from the Spirit World.

Saitou and Aoshi stood off to the side watching their family join in the celebrations. Ayame and Suzume-chan tried prying Aoshi into dancing with them but he offered to get the girls some food and win them some prizes at the entertainment booths in which they couldn't resist. Aoshi had watched from afar as Tokio had run up to Saitou energetically pulling him into the bonodori…and surprisingly enough he seemed to mellow out and follow her with not as much force being placed on her behalf to drag him like she used to. 

As Aoshi wondered around the food stalls, bonfires had been lit even though the summer in Kyoto was quite humid. Men and women chatted happily as the festivities continued on. 

All heads rose above, a fireworks display had began, brilliant colours decorating the black sky. Aoshi had stood off to the side, his hands full with a couple of stuffed toys and not to mention food. If he forgot the food, there would be hell to pay.

* * * *

Aoshi finally continued on heading back to where he last saw Saitou and Tokio but noticed they were nowhere in sight. He could not locate them dancing the bonodori. Well he really couldn't see their forms in the crowd, but there were literally hundreds of people around anyway so it was hard to decipher where his family had gone. 

As Aoshi's eyes roamed the vacant area now packed with hundreds of people coming to celebrate, his hand dropped the food and the small toys he'd won as his eyes caught sit of a very familiar young woman. She was dancing, moving gracefully alongside another woman and laughing all the while. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled happily as she enjoyed the festivities while her long blue-black hair swayed rhythmically to her movements, brushing her soft curvy form.

"M-Misao…" Her name escaped his lips in a rush. As though Misao had heard him utter her name over the taiko drummer, the music, the cheering and fireworks her eyes gazed in his direction, growing wide in surprise at seeing his tall lean form dressed in a plain black yukata staring her way. 

Misao tried to break through the crowd to see whether he was real or her eyes had been deceiving her, but she had to go around the wooden tower once more. Misao finally broke only to rush over to see the fallen objects on the ground, but no Aoshi.

"H-He was here!" Misao muttered to herself and stood up quickly, her eyes scanning the hordes of people to look for his lean form. Her heart began beating wildly in her chest at the thought of him being back in Kyoto. She had promised herself not to think of him, not to worry and not to hope that she'd see him again…and yet that small glimpse began to bring all her hope back.

"Misao-chan are you okay?" Misao stood up, her eyes scanning the crowd, but all they fell on was Tokio's dark eyes.

"He's come back!" She uttered still very much in surprise, but watched as Tokio titled her head, her eyes showing confusion at not knowing what she was babbling about.

"Aoshi's back!" Misao spoke and looked down when she noticed Tokio held her hands comfortingly.

"Misao-chan, I thought we talked about this. You've got to get over him, he's not coming back do you hear me." Tokio was beginning to worry for her best friend.

"I love him!" Misao uttered loudly, her cheeks growing dark as bystanders turned to glance her way for a moment. Her blue eyes gazed into Tokio's fixed stare and Misao spoke once more.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but if you were me Tokio, what would you do? If this had happened to you and Saitou what would you have done? I know you Tokio; you'd still love him even if he hurt you…ignored you… If you had met Saitou when you were kids, you would never be able to forget him for he is always in your heart…in your thoughts."

"I worry for you Misao-chan, about you getting your hopes up that Aoshi will come back. I don't want you to be left alone for the rest of your life, wasting away at the thought that Aoshi will come back for you. He's not a child anymore, you both aren't and things change. You won't always get what you wish for Misao-chan."

"You don't think I know that? But I still love him Tokio-chan and that won't change at all. Whether my mother likes it or not, Aoshi took my heart without even realising it in the beginning. I can never forget him Tokio-chan. If anything happened to you and Saitou you wouldn't be with anyone because he took yours as well. I miss him Tokio-chan, I miss everything about him, even his stubborn and secretive ways and I just want to see his face, even if it is just for a single moment…never to happen again, I still want to see him."

"I'm glad to hear that, because the ahou is here." Tokio and Misao jerked in surprise as Saitou made his way towards them. Misao's eyes lit up in wonder, gazing up at Saitou wondering if what he said was true.

"He's come back to see you weasel-girl." Saitou watched as Misao raced off, trying desperately to locate his tall form from the crowd. You would think a tall man would stand out, but Misao was still relatively shorter then most women her age and it was hard trying to find him in a crowd.

"You shouldn't get her hopes up like that Saitou." Tokio replied softly.

"I was being serious. Aoshi has come back to ask for forgiveness. I know how much the ahou loves her…I saw it."

"Oh?" Tokio muttered almost intrigued as to how in seven hells he had pried that information out of his stubborn brother. She watched a small smirk cross his lips, as he stayed quiet on his behalf.

"What did you say?" Tokio spoke with her hands resting on her hips as she gazed up at her tall lover.

"Oh something about Misao and a businessman." He began walking, pulling Tokio with him as she looked up in shock at him.

"You…you lied to him? Misao hasn't ever been in contact with any businessman…she's never dated anyone…not since the whole Aoshi/Soujiro affair!" She spoke with a little amount of horror in her voice at the thought of Saitou pulling a stunt like that on his own brother. 

"It was needed. You don't have to worry about them anymore Tokio-chan, they'll be fine on their own…they'll be fine together." He spoke and looked down at her as she clutched the top half of his deep blue yukata with both hands, stopping him from walking.

"Nani?" He muttered, bending his head slightly to catch her shy muffled voice of 'nothing'. He hadn't even realised he'd called her Tokio-chan in such an affectionate way which made her blush prettily in the dull light. 

"Come on…" He voiced, his hand pressed between her shoulder blades as they moved on heading towards one of the many food stalls.

* * * *

For at least an hour Misao had walked up and down trying to search for any clues as to Aoshi's whereabouts. She smiled at people she knew, not wishing for them to see the confusion and sadness in her eyes. She saw him, he was here she was certain of it. Saitou even said he was back…back to see her! She felt a not so unpleasant warmth begin to caress her cheeks at that thought. He was coming to see her…

Misao found herself on the sidewalk of the street, her eyes turning back to look at the festivities continuing on into the night and for the next couple of days. Her head scanned the road, lined with red lanterns to guide the spirits, but still she had seen no sign of Aoshi. Had he taken one look at her and left again? Misao shock her head of that thought and sighed almost in defeat, her feet turning to head back towards the tower, but a tug in her heart did not allow her to walk back. Misao whipped her head around searching across the road to notice that this park was the very one that held _the_ cherry tree Aoshi first took her too when they were children. 

This tree…it felt like it was tugging at her heart, wanting her to visit it and so Misao picked up the material of her yukata and lightly ran across the deserted street, her shoes clacking as she did so. She stopped just before hitting the lush grass, looking down at it for a moment and then took off her shoes, dangling them in her left hand as she raced once more, the tugging in her heart growing stronger with each step.

"Aoshi…" Misao had mumbled lightly and pressed on, a smile growing on her lips as the tug in her heart grew bigger. Darkness grew as the red lanterns and the lights from the festival disappeared as Misao moved further into the park. She stopped short of the cherry tree, her eyes growing sad. She was the only one here. Misao had thought he'd be here, but it was only her and the tree…together…and yet alone.

The cool grass brushed Misao's small feet and ankles as she slowly stepped towards the old tree. She had dropped her shoes on the ground and stepped forward, her hand pressed against the trunk tenderly. Her eyes had closed, lost in her old memories of when her and Aoshi used to visit this tree, the place they first met, the time he told her he would be her bestest friend in the whole world.

From afar, unknown to Misao as she was too locked in her memory's, a tall figure stood in the darkness of the shadows, eyeing her off. He would have thought she would have felt his presence by now, but obviously her training had lacked over the months. As he stared upon her figure he remembered the ways things used to be…the ways things had turned out…and the way the both of them had parted ways…his doing of course.

Finally he got the guts and approached the unknown Misao, his feet stealthily carrying him closer to her form. She still had her long hair, flowing freely from her usual plait she always wore. It rested and swayed against her pert bottom, his eyes staring there for more then what Misao would have deemed comfortable if she had of known. She was still petite, but she had grown taller…not to mention filling out more either. He had remembered when she used to wear kimono's or yukata's to the festivals and they hid all her curves, but now as the seven months had passed, Misao had truly matured into a beautiful woman. Oh, she was beautiful before, but now…now she didn't seem so innocent…so fragile. She was the same Misao, but not the same Misao in some way.

Aoshi stopped in his tracks, drenched in moonlight and observed as Misao pressed both hands to the trunk of the cherry tree, her forehead resting between them, those emotional eyes of hers still closed off. As Aoshi's eyes took one last glimpse of her form, a small smirk crossed his lips as he noticed her bare feet. So one thing hadn't changed that was for sure…

"A lot of memories have happened thanks to this very sakura." He watched as Misao abruptly turned around, a soft gasp escaping her lips at seeing him before her. A cool breeze had picked up, swaying strips of her hair into her face, which Misao brought up her delicate hand and brushed the strands behind her ears. She wore a yukata, plain but elegant, complementing her curves and donned in golds and whites. The gold flickered in the moonlight as the leaves swayed letting the moonlight break through for just a moment more. 

"H-Hai…" Aoshi had heard her almost inaudible squeak as an answer. She was hesitant…uncertain and most likely afraid…afraid that he would disappear Aoshi had presumed. Her eyes never left his, Aoshi's gaze quite intense as he looked down at the shocked Misao.

"Ones very memorable, others that stir from Tokyo and wish to be forgotten." He muttered once more and slowly began to walk towards the prone woman. Misao had began to fidget already, tucking strips of hair behind her ears or trying to straighten out her yukata when there weren't even any creases to begin with.

"You never change…" Aoshi whispered to himself. He observed as she parted her lips ready to speak but whatever it was she was going to say she could not. Aoshi had placed two of his fingers against her lips, relishing in their soft feel as he spoke his reason for quieting her.

"Don't say anything, can you not feel it?" His words were a mere whisper, but loud enough for Misao to understand.

"Feel it?" Misao had murmured her eyes glancing into Aoshi's stare, almost gulping at wanting to know what that look meant.

"What made you come here Misao? Did you feel it? The connection we seem to share with this very sakura?" Aoshi spoke again, his own hand pressed against the trunk of the tree as though in some way he was telling it he was here. Aoshi took a deep breath when he watched Misao do the same, her small, smoother hand brushing the bark lightly.

"A connection we share with the sakura…" Misao muttered to herself, trying to decipher through Aoshi's words, but she was unable to as he whispered once more, Misao hearing everything.

"A connection we have between each other…" Aoshi dropped his hand away from the trunk and turned to face Misao. Her eyes had grown wide just like they used to when he spoke such touching words. His words were sincere and truthful, his eyes boring into Misao's, telling her what he said was no lie. After all this time, his words still surprised her into speech impediment.

"N-Nani…" Was all she could come up with at the moment as Misao's throat seemed to block off her voice at the precise moment his words made sense inside her. She hadn't seen Aoshi for seven months! They had parted in a not so pleasant way, Misao heading for Kyoto and he back to China. As Misao stared up at him, he had grown taller…and yet it seemed like some sort of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked…relaxed…and maybe even content! That was surprising to say the least. If Misao stood any closer she would still be shorter then him, but at least according to her calculations she could rest her head under his chin now and not just against his chest. Another breeze had picked up Misao's eyes wavering slightly as he drew a little closer, his musky smell making her feel slightly faint.

"Sometimes I thought we had more sad memories, more fights then any of our happier times together, but when I am here…at this sakura, I do not feel that way at all. As I stand here, looking at you now I remember what you said at the airport as you tried to explain once more what happened…and I was non-too nice. You were right you know, in the end, over everything we've been through Shinomori Aoshi could never forget Makimachi Misao." Aoshi peered down at Misao observing as she bent her head slightly a hand lifting up to brush away some tears from her right cheek. Aoshi gulped to get the lump out of his throat as he continued on.

"You had said through everything that has happened we still have a connection between each other…our hearts could not forget the person who had stolen them."

"A-Aoshi…" Misao muttered as she stepped a little closer, watching as his hand moved up to brush against the tree trunk once more. A smirk crossed his lips as his gaze returned to Misao.

"Memories have been formed here, but sometime we had to grow up and realise that everything couldn't be perfect. Childhood is very different from adulthood and yet we were both drawn back to where it all began. Our days together were born here…and ended in Tokyo. I…" Aoshi faltered slightly never having done all the talking before, but it was about time it was his turn anyway. His eyes were still on Misao; her emotional blue eyes never leaving his silently wondering were he was going with what he was saying.

"You what?" Misao spoke softly, almost breathlessly in anticipation. Aoshi was talking to her, in a tone she hadn't heard for a long time…one that was with ease with himself, with softness and care that related to being near her. Misao's heart began beating heavily in her chest as she awaited his words.

"I had finally grown the courage to contact my family about a month ago. I promised Ayame and Suzume-chan that I'd be here, to watch them dance the bonodori with mother. I had gone to win them prizes and buy them food when I saw you…through the hundreds of people that were dancing and celebrating my eyes had found yours. As I stared at you, laughing and smiling happily I had begun to wonder whether you had moved on…whether you had forgotten me…"

"IIE!" Misao yelled instantly, her mind pleading for her to explain more, but she refused. It was his turn to talk now. Misao felt the heat rise in her cheeks as Aoshi had tilted his head slightly, staring endlessly at her for what she had yelled. So now he knew, she had never forgotten him at all. 

"I needed to see the sakura again, to see if…this is so stupid, I feel like an idiot." Aoshi muttered as he shook his head, almost kicking himself in the inside for being such a coward.

"Well, you are an idiot, but keep going anyway." Misao replied instantly and Aoshi caught the humour in her voice, saw the laughter sparkle in her eyes. How long had it been since he had seen that sparkle directed his way. Without even thinking he had bowed formally at Misao, startling the young woman as she stared at his bent form. His long bangs covered his eyes, much like they always did, but they had been closed tight, as though he was fighting some inner battle to decide on what to do at that very moment in time.

"I had secluded myself away, staying in a small village, never really leaving the place I had taken shelter in unless it was to buy some groceries. I still painted and sculptured, but mostly I visited the local temple to find solace and understanding in myself for what I had done to you. Saitou and Kenshin tried prying feelings out of me…feeling about you, but I was too stubborn to listen to them. I wasn't aware of feelings and emotions until I had met you and when I saw…well lets just say I broke completely and shut myself down, not sure on how to deal with life anymore. After much soul searching I finally had the guts to contact my family and I now return to Kyoto…for good. I came back to see how you were fairing Misao." 

"Aoshi…I…" Misao was at a loss for words. Here Aoshi was, pouring his heart out to her and she stood there like an idiot, but then wasn't this what she had been waiting for? She stood there, looking down at his bowed form and her hand reached out almost ready to touch his shoulder, but she watched surprised as he spoke again, his voice cracking slightly, thick with emotion.

"My heart…it hurt…for what had happened, but I had let this happen and so I hated myself for hurting you for so long, but not without hating you as well. I hated seeing your tears, for what it did inside me. I was the cause of them and for that I shut myself away thinking it was best for you to laugh and be happy with someone else instead of being miserable with me…that is what I thought, what I felt was right…but now I… I came back because I couldn't forget about you…my heart wouldn't let me forget you Misao and as I found inner peace with myself I smiled as you were the one good solid person who had stuck by me through everything. I was stupid…and afraid, but I come back changed. I come back to ask if there was any part of you that could forgive me. I also hope that in time you, Makimachi Misao might want to think of becoming Shinomori Aoshi's friend once more…to watch the birth of new memories form under the cherry tree."

"You hurt me." Misao spoke the first thing that popped into her mind, biting her lip as she watched Aoshi's shoulders tense slightly at her words, as though she had struck him in the face…or stomach.

"You wouldn't let me explain, you confused the hell out of me and then seven months pass without a single word and now you're back expecting everything to be okay?" Misao's eyes had narrowed, anger beginning to rise in the pit of her stomach. 

"No, I don't expect everything to be okay Misao, I just…I don't know really, I thought it time for me to do the apologising now and wait for when you would forgive me…if you would forgive me that is. I deserve nothing from you…for what I have done to you…" She observed as he rose to his full height, her eyes growing wide as she watched the wetness in his disappear as though it had never been there in the first place.

"I apologise for interfering in your life again, but I am glad you are doing well Misao. It was nice to see you again and I wish you luck in whatever you do with yourself. Goodbye Misao…" Misao watched in horror as he bowed once more and then turned around ready to head off into the darkness. He was leaving again? 

"Tomodachi's…" Misao muttered to herself and snapped her head up, her eyes brimming with tears as Aoshi was already a couple of metres away from her.

"AOSHI!" Misao had yelled and watched as he had turned around to gaze at her, a look of surprise crossing his features as Misao dove into him, her arms wrapping around his upper chest, her head resting under his chin. She couldn't do it; not again…she couldn't let him go again. So they would be friends…to repair all the damage that had been down, to form new memories under their tree.

"Tomodachi's…I'd really like that Aoshi…I really would." Misao pulled away to look up at his surprised gaze, he standing very much like a statue, hands raised and everything! It was like he was going to hug her but never got the courage…or the chance to as she had pulled away from him. Misao couldn't help but giggle as she looked at the boyish grin that crossed his lips for several seconds. Oh, the teenage Aoshi was still within him all right…and that made Misao relax in comfort. She watched Aoshi brush his hand over the very branch they used to sit upon.

"Do you think it could still hold us?" Misao questioned and watched Aoshi shrug his shoulders.

"Let's find out together ne?"

* * * *

"Aoshi?" Misao had spoken after they shared a long silence together. They sat upon the branch looking up into the sky waiting for the next round of fireworks to begin.

"Yes?" He had replied almost inaudibly, his gaze not meeting hers.

"We'll be friends forever right?" She questioned him, her eyes focusing on his face, the moonlight flittering through the leaves to glow on his manly features.

"Mm…" Aoshi had muttered, his eyes closing as a breeze swept through the park, brushing his long bangs away from his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Misao questioned slightly annoyed now.

"Hush, watch the fireworks Misao." Aoshi responded softly.

"MOU!" Misao muttered in displease and her hands crossed over her breasts and she turned her head away, snubbing Aoshi, as though she were 12 or 13 years old again. A soft chuckle broke through the night and so did another loud 'mou', which was soon accompanied by a 'stop laughing at me' as well. As Aoshi grew silent, complying with Misao's wishes, he couldn't help but ponder on one thought and thought it best to voice it aloud and get it over and done with.

"Misao, what ever happened between you and that businessman?"

"What businessman?" Misao had replied instantly, her eyes never leaving the beautiful greens and blues exploding in the sky, as she never really thought what his entire question implied. Aoshi turned to look at her, observing as one leg was propped up on the branch while the other dangled freely, a small amount of skin breaking through from the split in her yukata. She had began to 'ah' and mutter 'wow' every now and then as bigger explosions and colours of fireworks broke through the midnight sky. Aoshi shook his head, a certain golden eyed man was going to die tomorrow that was for sure.

"Nevermind Misao, its nothing." Oh he would die painfully indeed. 

The night drawled on, the Obon Festival very much in full swing now…and yet there were two more days of celebrations to go. The two companions sat side by side, resting on their branch under the cherry tree and basking in the comfortable silence that rested around them. A bond was sure to develop, just like it had in the past, but time was needed and there was plenty left for the two of them. Everything was as it should be…

Well…almost…

* * * *

The end!

* * * *

Authors Notes: *Clears her throat*

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Is anyone as excited as me? Its finished, caput! Completed, well almost, but still its over! *Falls back in her chair exhausted*

I think maybe Al-chan and Mara-san are the only ones that know how relieved I am at this being finished! LOL! It is such a relief. I have my epilogue left, which is pretty damn straight forward…cause look at the ending "well almost.." you didn't actually think I'd leave them like that did you? Shame on you if you did, you should know Noa by now!

*Holds up her Aoshi and Misao Forever flags* and her *Noa hates…and she repeats HATES angsty depressing endings which places her two favourite characters away from each other forever* flags up as well.

OH! A storm is brewing! SUGOI! RAIN! *YAY*

If I have gotten any information wrong with concerning the Obon Festival, I apologise, but its what the information on the paper said, so if its wrong, then its whoever wrote its fault, which in this case it as 'Anonymous' written on it. Spelling and grammar mistakes? Sure why the hell not! I'm on a roll! Hikaru-san! Arigatoo for the links through the AMML! ^_^

Anyway, I want to thank each and everyone for reading. There is to many to thank personally of course, but maybe at the "end end" I'll try and list a lot of people that have helped me get through this series.

Onward through the fog to reach the epilogue! You should see it in a couple of days, it depends how "energetic" I feel at writing it. Not to mention my summary of the other couples used in the story, but who knows I might just have two chapters after the epilogue for them, or I could place them in the epilogue after the "event" occurs…hmm, Noa's getting an idea now!

Well it's been real and until next time for the last instalment's…ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!

(^_________^)


	46. Chapter 44 Epilogue 1

****

Under the Cherry Tree

(Another seven months pass…)

"Aoshi were are you taking me?" Misao spoke as she picked up her new kimono hurriedly walking beside Aoshi who had grabbed her hand and began dragging her down the City Street of Kyoto.

"It's a surprise…but we must hurry because I have somewhere else I wish to take you afterwards." He replied and finally stopped in front of a dark store, the windows boarded up so you could not see inside. Aoshi turned to watch Misao straighten out her deep blue and green kimono he'd bought her for the Hanami Festival. It was made of the finest silks in Japan, not to mention the colours of their eyes. Misao had lightly blushed at receiving his gift, but her eyes sparkled happily in affection at his sweet offer, he asking her if she would wear it on Hanami and she replied with a soft 'yes'.

"Mou, still so secretive." Misao muttered to herself, but Aoshi had picked up her words and smirked lightly when he unlocked the door and guided Misao inside the store. 

"Aoshi I can't see anything, where are you taking me?" Misao spoke as Aoshi led her through the darkness of the room, his hands cupping her shoulders in doing so. 

"Do you remember when I told you I thought about opening up my own art gallery store and that I wanted my star…my muse to be present with me?" He spoke and felt Misao shrug lightly still not sure what he meant by those words, but she ended up letting out a small noise akin to a yes.

"I wanted to show you…what my muse looked like…what she did for me…" Misao stopped walking when Aoshi made her and Misao quickly cast her hand over her eyes when he flicked on some down lights. She peered through her fingers, gasping in surprise, as she dropped her hand away looking at her own reflection…well part of her reflection. 

"The store will be opening next week…and I wanted you to be the first to see what it looked like…I wanted my muse to see how much she affected my paintings." Aoshi spoke softly as Misao gazed down at the title he had given the three part series painting.

__

'Eyes as Bright as the Sun, So Deep as the Ocean' 

There were bold markings of 'NOT FOR SALE' written in red on a tablet underneath the actual paintings.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Misao spoke softly as she gazed upon his creation. She looked down at the date and realised it was at least over a year old! He'd kept these to himself for that long…and it seemed that it meant so much to him to have a 'not for sale' sign against them.

"I've had so many offers of money for these paintings, but I could not let them go, for when I painted in China these are what I gazed at…you helped me to paint again Misao and for that I am truly grateful to you." Misao turned to look up at Aoshi, surprise still evident in her eyes at not believing she was staring at herself! She was…she was his muse!

The first was just of Misao's bright sparkling ocean-blue eyes. There was also the thin line of her eyebrows and her blue-black fringe falling over them slightly, but you could still see them. What made her eyes stand out more besides the size and colour of them were her thick black eyelashes. It was as though she was truly looking straight into your eyes…trying to reach your soul and you too, were focusing on hers trying to look into her eyes even though it was just a painting. Up close the eyes looked dark and mysterious although full of endless emotions and yet from afar they were slightly lighter and full of energy, happiness and life. 

Aoshi watched as Misao peered closer, she noticing that the pupils of her eyes had been painted to look hazy as though she was thinking of something and that brought her to gaze at the next painting in the three part series. 

There was the faintest trace of her blue eyes around the edges but most of it was the haziness effect of her pupils moving into a picture as though she were gazing over at a scene. A tall lean figure with his hair being ruffled in the supposed breeze was overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting casting beautiful bright colours of yellows, oranges and reds into the sky and over the floating clouds. There the tall figure stood his hand stretched out trying to touch the shadow coming from under the sun. It was slightly rippled by the effect of the wind and water. It was the shadow of a delicate young woman, but only painted in black, but you could make out the definite long braid swinging in the breeze. 

From that Misao silently peered at the last painting. Her emotional eyes were closed as her long eyelashes brushed over her slightly pink cheeks. The painting was from the thin line of her eyebrows showing the end tips of her bangs and down to her small mouth, which was curved into a secretive smile. It was as though she were thinking of that one scene, of that man gazing over the ocean wishing to touch the silhouette that belonged to her in the second painting.

Aoshi had began to grow nervous on the inside, watching as Misao turned around, his fingers flicking on the other down lights as she gazed over the paintings, her eyes growing wide as at least half of them were of her. She was placed into different locations, different settings, but in most it was with her back turned to the viewer, so you really didn't know it was truly her…but she knew it was her as did Aoshi. He observed as Misao immediately moved to one painting consisting of two small children, looking very much like they did when they were young. They were sitting on the branch of a cherry tree, there backs to the viewers so you couldn't see there faces, but it was them for sure…the little boy holding some cherry blossoms.

"You can't sell this one." Misao spoke as she pointed at it.

"Oh, and why not?" He questioned as she made her way back over towards him, her eyes gazing at the second painting in his three part series.

"Because I have first priority in wishing to buy it. That is you isn't it?" Misao murmured as she changed the subject, her breath catching as Aoshi stood closer, his right side brushing against the back of her left side.

"Aa…and you knew that because?" He continued and stepped away from Misao when she stammered her answer, a soft pink hue crossing her cheeks at being so close to him. 

"Y-You visited me at night when I lived at Kenshin's place…s-so I got to know your shape and form in the darkness pretty quickly…" Misao's eyes closed, she taking a deep breath to catch Aoshi's musk scent. She blushed in embarrassment when he caught her staring at him silently, which was practically everyday they were together! Although…they never did spend the entire days together like they used too and in some way it saddened Misao. They both ran separate lives, but a couple times a week they went out for dinner at different restaurants and on weekends they'd just walk around or go see whatever was on at the movies. It was like casual dating between two friends…if there ever were such a thing as casual dating. Many times they had been back at the cherry tree, sitting casually on the branch as Misao spoke a mile a minute at what she had been doing that day, or what happened over the seven months he was absent.

Misao had asked Aoshi whether he wanted to know about the whole Soujiro "thing" and watched as he shook his head voicing a blunt no, but minutes of silence passed between them when he finally allowed Misao to tell him all about it. Once the gate was open, Misao took the big leap as she poured her heart out to him once more. She wouldn't think his eyes would grow any wider until she said four words that actually sent a soft pink tinge across his cheeks. Misao couldn't help but think how cute he looked at being caught off guard like he was.

'I _still _love you.' 

Misao had emphasized the 'still' making sure Aoshi knew that whenever he was ready…if he ever thought of her as anything more then a friend, then she was here…just waiting and hoping that the love she felt with him would be returned soon. That soon…but unknown to Misao…would be coming. 

"Aa…" Aoshi replied softly once more.

"Can I ask, why am I blushing?" Misao questioned and turned to face Aoshi, her eyes never leaving his intense stare.

"It is the way I remembered you from years ago Misao. Whenever I caught you…watching me, probably thousands of thoughts rolling through your mind…but you still blush even to this day and that is something very that makes Misao very Misao. I'll always remember the way you blush." A small smile broke onto his lips as Misao's faced flushed in embarrassment at his words. She had tilted her head down; the sakura clip clasped in her hair glittered in the dull light as she began to fidget in nervousness.

"You make me sound like I'm still a child, like I haven't grown up at all." 

"Oh believe me Misao…you have!" Aoshi replied instantly and chuckled while being punched in the stomach lightly, as Misao's face burned red from his slightly perverted words. Aoshi's hand lifted up, his fingers brushing Misao's left cheek as she jerked up to stare at him wondering what he was thinking now. She watched slightly confused as he brought out a black sash from his pocket and began unrolling it.

"W-What are you doing?" Misao breathlessly whispered watching as he stepped closer, her heart thumbing in her chest as he brought it up and placed it over her eyes.

"HEY!" Misao yelled, her hands reaching up to tug it away, but froze as Aoshi cupped her hands, pulling them away and yet still holding them in his tight grip.

"I have a surprise for you Misao…and you aren't allowed to see it until we arrive." He listened to her soft grumbling as he turned off the lights to the store and headed for the exit making sure Misao didn't trip over anything.

"Why do you insist on embarrassing me like this? It's like Tokyo all over again!" Misao fumed lightly, but froze, her lips parting slightly as Aoshi was beside her, his arm around her waist and whispering lightly in her ear, his warm breath cascading down her neck.

"Aa, you found me out at last."

"Nani? You want to bring up memories of Tokyo?" Misao asked him as she was guided into the passenger seat of his car. Aoshi shut the door and headed for the drivers seat and got in, closing it silently.

"Well, not _all_ memories Misao, but a couple…and something more as well." 

* * * *

Time passed as Misao felt Aoshi slow down. They'd been quiet, but she could tell by the loud music coming from outside Aoshi's opened window, they were obviously at some traffic lights with a bunch of party animals beside them.

"Umm Aoshi?" Misao began, but a loud female voice broke through, screaming at Aoshi for him to notice her. The jeep she was in the backseat of was driving away she yelling and praising him on his paintings.

"I LOVE YOUR WORK! LET ME BE YOUR MODEL!" She had yelled but the driver drove off, turning down a corner with the woman's slurry drunken voice fading away, leaving the Kyoto Street silent once again.

"Model?" Misao uttered, turning her face towards Aoshi even though she couldn't see him at all.

"I placed an ad in the newspaper wishing to interview some people, namely women about wanting to be a model for me. I was beginning to draw life forms Misao. I started in China and thought I should take it back up in my paintings, sculptures and clay models." Aoshi tried explaining and pulled over to the curb. They had arrived. Aoshi got Misao out of the car and took her hand walking her towards their destination.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Misao questioned as she stumbled lightly and clutched at Aoshi's arm. He had slowed down, hearing the discomfort in her voice, as he seemed to walk too fast for the small steps she had to take.

"Because…" Was his only reply as he gazed at the large cherry tree, a meal having been set up, this time with the help of his mother since Tokio and Saitou had returned to their home. Aoshi pulled the sash away and stepped beside Misao for her to take a look. He listened to her gasp softly, her hand flying to her lips. The meal wasn't home cooked, Misao could tell from the plastic dishes they rested in, but they'd come from the Aoiya, which was one of the restaurants Misao and Aoshi had been to, not to mention one of her favourites! Misao bent down to rest on her shins as she gazed down at the delicate and professional way the dinner had been set out.

"You had a hand in this didn't you?" Misao spoke looking over at Aoshi as he took the other side of the blanket and sat silently watching her as she opened the plastic containers to smell the food.

"Misao, there are flowers on the napkins, what do you think?" Aoshi replied dryly as he began serving up some dinner for her. He watched her giggle lightly and then she poured them a drink each, her hands lifting up the glass waiting for him to take it. There again, that bright smile on her face, the affection of love sparkling in her eyes as she gazed over at him. She'd turned him into putty…made him melt inside when she didn't even know. He could loose himself willingly into her stare, his heart desperately wanting to shed some light on her numerous questions of 'what relationship do they have together'. He watched as she blinked in confusion and he finally snapped out of his daze lowering his head so she wouldn't be able to make out the flush crossing his own cheeks.

"So why didn't you ask me to be your model? I'm your muse as you say and yet you never even told me about this modeling thing. Why is that?" Misao spoke breaking into conversation even though she heard an annoyed groan escape Aoshi's throat, as she would not let the matter rest.

"Misao I don't think you got the whole concept of what I meant."

"Well I never do because you never explain!" Aoshi watched with an arched food into her mouth, chewing angrily, but her head snapped back to look at Aoshi when she felt a soft caress on her cheek. Aoshi was leaning over the dinner his intense gaze never breaking from hers as he explained exactly what the models were for.

"The art is life form Misao, life form meaning the molding, sculpturing, drawing and painting of the human body…the woman's body at that. These models…will pose nude for me." Aoshi watched in comical fascination at the way Misao's face changed colour. Her lips had parted open in surprise, jaw dropping at the concept of Aoshi molding and sculpturing the naked flesh of some strange woman. Anger quickly began to rise in her now at the thought of Aoshi ogling some other woman.

"But you…I…I mean, you can't be serious!" Misao almost yelled at the top of her lungs, Aoshi jerking back in surprise. She was livid with him…and it was only art, just his business nothing more…unless, unless that is what she needed to hear from him. He sighed in exasperation at the way her moods changed so fast

"Misao listen…" Aoshi began but Misao interrupted him, as she went on one of her tangents not truly being able to grasp a sentence that made much sense to Aoshi.   
  
"No you listen! This is…is…its not right to have some poor woman model for you while you can ogle her naked body! Its...its..."

"Business! Its just business Misao-chan." Aoshi intervened and watched her eyes widen as he spoke affectionately to her once more, both of his hands cupping her flushed cheeks. Her eyes bore into his as he spoke again trying to get his message through to her.

"I'm only interviewing professionals Misao, women who've had previous experience in being nude models. You make it sound like I'm doing this for pleasure and that I would bed them afterwards or be bedding them while sculpturing them or something. Do you really think so lowly of me?" Aoshi's voice had softened as he pulled away from her, almost hurt at her assumptions. It was like she thought he was some male sex fiend! He watched as Misao fidgeted with a piece of her hair not looking into his eyes and so he voiced his thoughts once more, wondering if his next words would snap her out of her silence.

"Would you rather I picture you standing there naked in front of me then them?" Aoshi watched startled as Misao's eyes flickered to his, brimming with tears as she bowed her head feeling ashamed of herself.

"You…want me to think of you standing naked in front of me." Aoshi reasoned almost breathlessly watching as Misao hunched over slightly, her shoulders shaking lightly. His hand flew out; ready to touch her, maybe-even drag her into his embrace, but his eyes grew wide as she began yelling at him. The dinner was not turning out the way he had hoped.

"What am I supposed to think huh? To me its like we are together, but not together because of you. My heart…my heart beats wildly for you Aoshi and yet I get nothing back. You hug me and whisper sweet words to me, you hold my hand and yet nothing! I need more then that from you…from any man! I mean just tell me, is it me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I unattractive? Do I not meet some standards of yours or something?"

"Misao you got it all wrong." Aoshi tried to calm her down but she slapped his hand away, tears escaping her eyes and rushing down her cheeks.

"Then what is it? I give up trying to figure you out! What more do you want from me huh? Do you want to hear my confession again; to hear it in the midst of an argument so that no matter what mood I'm in I'll always love you? FINE! I love you Aoshi, I do okay, I really and I mean _really_ love you! I LOVE YOU OKAY!"

"Okay…" Aoshi spoke back, snapping Misao out of her rant. 

"O-Okay?" She stuttered and held her breath as Aoshi wiped the tears on her cheeks away. 

"I know you love me Misao, believe me I do." He watched as she sniffled lightly and stood up heading for the trunk of the cherry tree.

"Then what is the problem?" She muttered in slight defeat, her head bowed.

"There is no problem…not anymore anyway." Misao abruptly turned to look at him, surprise cast all over her face as Aoshi was on his knees in front of her, her hands now clasped between his.

"Misao, will you…" He watched as she flushed in embarrassment, one hand escaping his to touch her hot cheek as she interrupted him like she seemed to always do these days.

"Aoshi I don't really know how to answer you yet. I mean aren't we a little young, I don't think I'm ready for that type of commitment just yet. What would our parents say? I'm mean we haven't even officially dated yet."

"Misao, I'm not asking you to marry me." Aoshi spoke in bewilderment at how her mind seemed to think these days. He couldn't help but smile up at her as she turned _really_ red as she again, thought too far ahead.

"Oh…" Was her small reply, her hand dropping from her cheek down to her side. Aoshi arched an eyebrow at her upset reply. Did she…?

"Misao, do you really want to marry me one day?" Aoshi asked slowly, watching for any sort of emotion in Misao's eyes but they had been turned away from him.

"Yes…I mean no! I mean…I don't know!" He couldn't help but chuckle lightly as she threw her arms up in exasperation at being such an idiot in front of him and then she slumped to one of the trees roots growing above ground. Her elbows resting on her knees, her hands covering her face in mortification at her words…her first being 'yes'. So now he really knew everything that she thought of and even though Aoshi comprehended it all, he still couldn't get passed the 'Misao standing naked in front of him being his model' part out of his mind. Okay, so in some way he wouldn't mind that…but still! That didn't make him some sort of sex crazed male!

Aoshi finally pulled Misao's hands away from her face, her pale colour returning slowly as she shyly lifted her eyes to search his. She was so utterly adorable and vulnerable at the moment; Aoshi thought it best now was the time to voice his heart. 

"I brought you here Misao, because I had something very important to tell you…something I wanted to ask of you."

"W-What is it?" Misao whispered softly her eyes moving down to their joined hands as Aoshi held hers just that little bit more tightly, almost in desperation.

"I thought this place would be best to tell you that this is who I am. This is Aoshi Shinomori as he should be. I'm not perfect in any way, I am who I am…and sometimes that may piss you off to no end, but I still wanted to ask you this very important question."

"Ask me what?" Misao spoke breathlessly as she lowered herself to Aoshi's level as he sat cross-legged in the lush grass, she sitting up on her knees.

"Whether you could live with that? Whether you could live with knowing that this Aoshi Shinomori is the one…that cares deeply for you. Whether you would accept my love for you, because I do love you Misao…very much." Aoshi's eyes had never flickered away from Misao's watching…observing as her breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide as she registered his words in her heart. Now he was the vulnerable one, now it was his turn to await Misao's decision.

"Oh shit…" He heard Misao muffle, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked over at him, giggling and hiccuping all the while. He seemed confused, not knowing what this reaction was, but jerked in surprise as Misao flew into his lap, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her head resting against his right shoulder as she mumbled her reply into his ear.

"I vowed that in my life, if I ever heard you say that to me I wouldn't cry…and yet I'm babbling like an idiot already." Misao hugged Aoshi tighter when she heard his small laugh, his arms tightening around her back as he whispered in content at having her curvy body in his embrace.

"That's okay…we can be idiots together Misao-chan." Aoshi let go of Misao lightly as she pushed away from him to glance into his eyes, happiness flowing through them as she replied, a smile touching her lips now.

"At least I'm not the bigger idiot here. At least I was the one who got my feelings out in the open a long time ago…so I'm the smar-" Misao got no further as a pair of soft lips brushed hers, making her melt and forget whatever it was she was ranting about. Misao's eyes had grown wide in surprise at the passionate way Aoshi had begun to kiss her, but she finally clutched his shoulders and returned it with full force. He had held one hand at the back of her head, making sure she was unable to break the contact…break their connection until he was ready to give up her lips for the moment. Misao had gasped softly, her fingers clutching the soft strands of his hair as his other hand lay low on her back, moving slightly to her hip as he caressed the side of her pert bottom expertly.

Aoshi finally broke away as he struggled for self-control. Misao really did make him melt and his desire for her had taken over…at least he remembered to thank every god that existed when she had returned his kisses and caresses. Could he have ever doubted it though? Aoshi brushed the thought away as he stared at Misao's flushed cheeks, her eyes fluttering open, her eyes already set on Aoshi's heated stare, making a delicious shiver ran through her entire body. 

"Yokatta…" Misao whispered as she leaned close, cupping his face while pressing her lips softly against his once more. Aoshi never responded back, but Misao didn't mind as she pulled away, then embraced him comfortingly once more, her head resting against his left shoulder this time.

"The food has gone cold." Aoshi spoke as he turned to look down at there unfinished meals. He froze in slight shock, a shiver breaking through his body, when he felt warmth against his neck as Misao placed a kiss there and then whispered once more, her hold on him growing a little tighter.

"That's okay, I'm not really hungry and…I'm comfortable were I am at the moment…" She heard a light snort escape Aoshi's throat at hearing her reply, but his embrace on her petite form had grown stronger. 

The two of them rested under the tree, Misao snuggled into Aoshi's embrace, his head leaning against hers and his eyes closed as the both of them sat undisturbed with the tranquil silence of the Hanami Festival.

* * * *

"Aoshi?" Misao questioned him in a soft voice, not sure if he had fallen into a light sleep or not because of the way his body slumped in relaxation with and against hers.

"Nan desu ka?" Aoshi's deep voice vibrated in his chest when he muffled a reply to Misao.

"I'll…no its nothing…" Misao broke off, but she was pushed away so Aoshi could stare at her face, he catching the blush that was on her cheeks once more. Now he really was intrigued!

"You can tell me Misao." Aoshi persisted softly, his lips brushing hers trying to coax her out of her silence…out of the shyness she was showing towards him. What on earth was going through her mind now?

"I won't mind you drawing nudes Aoshi, since it is just for business, but…but I wondered if…if you ever needed to practice…that maybe…maybe you would want to draw me?" Misao eyes lifted to Aoshi's his gaze very much a 'deer caught in headlights look' while she was blushing prettily. She noticed a tinge of pink make its way to his cheeks as though his thoughts were already deciphering what she looked like without the kimono on…and that got Misao blushing even more…especially when he never took his eyes off of her and he hadn't even answered either!

"I have two rules though!" Misao quickly spoke as she watched Aoshi's lips part to make his decision, but they snapped shut awaiting what more she could say. 

"You are to never…and I repeat _never_ tell anyone about this or else I will personally torture you to death and you are not to sell them to anyone either! Two, if I'm naked…then…then you have to be naked as well." Misao lifted her eyes, daring to look at Aoshi's face and noticed he held a small smile one crossing into his eyes as he pulled Misao against himself, her upper body molding against his as he whispered his reply against her lips.

"Okay…" Aoshi brushed his lips across Misao's and then pulled away as he began packing up their forgotten dinner not bringing up the subject anymore.

"What are you doing?" Misao questioned, becoming slightly nervous.

"Cleaning up of course, we have to head back to our families to celebrate with them Misao. I promised your parents I wouldn't keep you all to myself." Misao blushed at hearing his words even though Aoshi didn't mean it in the way she was thinking. His head was bent, finally another blush of hers he had not seen! Misao took a deep breath calming down her thoughts and she bent down picking up some of the dishes that had not been used. A soft breeze swept through the park, Aoshi stopping for a moment to look over at Misao. His heart warmed as she would accept his love…accept him the way he was and he couldn't help it anymore…but say…

"I love you Misao." Aoshi watched comically as all the dishes Misao had collected plummeted to the blanket with soft clinking noises, her head snapping up to stare at Aoshi in bewilderment. He held an open smile on his face, Misao's heart racing, as he looked very beautiful with the moonlight flickering over his features. He had already blown out the candles so the moonlight was there only source of light but Misao's eyesight was pretty good in the dark these days…just like Aoshi's.

"You…why do you insist surprising me with such…such feelings, such everlasting words?" Misao muttered becoming shy at his words of affections. She had spoken it so many times to him and now he said it and it melted her, made her feel like putty in his hands.

"That way I know when it surprises you, it is the best time to voice them since they will affect you more then anything. You become shy afterwards…and that makes you precious to me knowing that my words…my true feelings can do that to you now." Misao watched as Aoshi packed everything into a basket like they did in Tokyo and then he stood up, but reached down to clasp Misao's hands as he helped her to her feet. 

"Come on, we better be going." Aoshi leaned down slightly, his lips brushing against Misao's, his eyes staying open to look directly into hers and then he pulled away, the two basking in their affection as they shared it under the cherry tree they first became friends under. Aoshi took Misao's hand as they raced off heading back to where their families celebrated Hanami together.

* * * *

THE END! 

* * * *

Authors Notes: 

Epilogue: COMPLETE! YAY! 

Story complete: NO! BOO! 

*Sighs* So there is one more chapter to complete the saga off nicely. I was going to integrate all the other couples into this chapter, but Noa couldn't be stuffed and decided that Misao and Aoshi's little get together would "end" and "begin" under the cherry tree, but I thought what best way to end, with everyone coming together ne?

So I'm a sucker for happy endings, well can you blame me? Way too much depression and angst in Aoshi and Misao stories and to all you authors who place my favourite couple into hating each other or never ending up together - DOOM ON YOU! (^_^) HA! 

(So she's kind of gone nuts…oh well…)

Well, be on the look out for Epilogue II - Return of the Cherry Tree!

Okay, not really, but it'll be like Epilogue 2 so anyway, I'm off to start writing it now cause once its out of the way I have more time to worry on the other stories I've so ingeniously started and not finished.

Till the very end, stay tuned! (^__________^)


	47. Chapter 45 Epilogue 2

****

Under the Cherry Tree

Tokyo - Himura Residence

Aoshi and Misao stood outside the front door of the Himura residence; Misao's hand lightly tucked into Aoshi's right one. Nearly a month had passed by and the both of them needed to get used to the fact that they were spending more and more time together…almost living in the same apartment, but not. 

When Aoshi returned to Kyoto, he never did move back into the new Mansion his mother and father had bought after the devastating earthquakes that happened a while ago. Instead he purchase his own, his parents becoming astonished that as he walked down the Kyoto streets he had many pedestrians comment on his artworks. Finally one night Aoshi had sat down with his parents and told them what he had been doing. They couldn't have been more proud…happier of him then they were that day. He ended up giving a large sum of his money to his parents; they refusing but Aoshi persisted as he had enough to last him for the rest of his life. 

Aoshi really wasn't one to gloat or bask in how much money he had or owned and instead liked the idea that the money he earned was going to worthy people…his loved ones. He had placed his parents into early retirement, they not really needing to work anymore, but Aoshi and Saitou's father wasn't too pleased since he had no clue what to do with all his free time now. Aoshi just patted his shoulder telling him to take 'his wife' as Aoshi stated, on a trip…just the two of them. Now how could they resist that when the Shinomori parents knew their two little girls would be looked after by close friends and of course their brother?

Aoshi had ended up buying himself an apartment just out of Tokyo, so he wasn't overcrowded with other neighbours and decided to live near the ocean so he could enjoy the views and the sunsets, maybe even place Misao in such scenarios once more. He had stayed at his parent's place for a week, trying to decide how he would tell his sisters that he wasn't going to be living with them. 

Misao had watched comically that day as she helped Aoshi pack up his belongings and queen size bed from his room, observing as he began to subdue to the tearful pouting looks he was receiving from Ayame and Suzume-chan at the news of his leaving home. She had chuckled lightly when they left as Aoshi said he'd come visit them everyday, his face slightly twisted as he witnessed their blubbering sulky face expressions making sure he promised to visit. Misao had watched as he bowed his head in defeat against them, his hand moving to grate through his soft black locks in frustration. She listened to him softly mumbling about always being weak when they placed on such face expressions. His displeasing thoughts were dashed as Misao had kneeled behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her soft curvy body molding behind his. Her lips pressed a kiss to his cheek and then down his neck making him forget his sisters even if it were for only several minutes. 

Misao knew he could never be so emotionless with them. They were so genki and sweet that you couldn't help but be drawn to their energy, never wishing to feel any sort of sadness around them. Misao had been caught off guard that day…yet again for that matter when Aoshi confessed that she too made him loose himself within her gaze, made him feel warm and content inside and out at just being near her…beside her…embracing her. He had chuckled heartily that day never having seen Misao's face brighten to that shade of red before.

"It so exciting Aoshi, Kenshin and Kaoru's boys are at least 14 months old now. They must be HUGE!" Misao spoke in excitement, her voice fluttering to Aoshi's ear as he gazed down at her brightened eyes looking up at him. He already knew she was going to hold them and play with them…make those awful gurgling baby noises even though they had begun saying 'mama' and 'dada' already. You would think that talking would just be more appropriate. 

The door slowly creaked open, a small head popping around the corner to see who was at her door. Blue eyes looking up at the two figures, her gaze turning slightly shocked, but the small girl of 5 years old reefed the door open wider and with a bubbly giggle escaping her lips she was lifted up into the arms of her favourite uncle.

"Uncle Aoshi I missed you sooooooooooo much!" She spoke with such emotion that Aoshi couldn't help but tighten his hold on her as he and Misao stepped into the Himura's home. He placed her on the ground once more, she waving her arms around, talking a mile a minute telling him in one breath what she had been doing since the last time he saw her. Aoshi arms waved at her lightly, quietly trying to get her to calm down, but he chuckled lightly as she finally stopped, her face slightly red as she took a deep breath ready to continue on.

"Misao-chan, what is all the fuss about?" A sweet voice spoke from the kitchen, moving into the lounge and then into the main entrance area. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared in shock watching Aoshi stand to his tall height; his green-grey eyes focused on her wide blue gaze.

"Come on Misao-chan, why don't you introduce me to your baby brothers." Misao spoke as she left to follow a racing Misao-chan out to the backyard, but not before squeezing Aoshi's hand.

"It has been awhile Kaoru." Aoshi was the first to speak; watching carefully as her hands lifted up to cover her face.

"Kaoru?" Aoshi spoke softly and silently began walking towards her, watching as her head jerked up, her hands fisted as she thumped them against his chest repeating one word over an over again as tears spilled down her face from the corners of her eyes.

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA!" Aoshi had wrapped his arms around Kaoru by then, her forehead resting just below his left shoulder as she still mumbled 'stupid' into his clothing.

"Koibito, is everything alri-" Kenshin had stopped when he came down the stars to see his blubbering wife mumbling cuss words to Aoshi and all he did was bend his head muttering a couple of gomen nasai's and then holding her closer. Kenshin had been surprised to see Aoshi here already, but he was pleased that Aoshi had turned up. Kenshin had been home cleaning the place while Kaoru went to the park with the children and met Megumi and Sayo on her way there. Megumi's delivery of hers and Sano's child was much more positive then what Kaoru went through and she gave birth to a baby girl, Sano asking if they could name her Sayo after his late sister. She was a little spitfire, her looks much like her fathers, gravity defying hair and all. 

Kenshin watched as Kaoru's hands clutched the back of Aoshi's clothes, her mumbling finished as she wept onto his shirt…happy that he was here and angry and sad that he had been gone for so long. 

"Baka! You're a baka of a little brother!" She mumbled angrily while stepping away from him, not even seeing Kenshin as he was standing behind Aoshi, both of the Himura's too short to be seen from behind a tall Aoshi. 

"You haven't changed at all. You can still beat me up…well slightly and yet still cry an ocean Kaoru-neechan." Aoshi spoke a small smile breaking onto his lips as Kaoru hiccuped lightly, but she held a gentle smile, her hands reaching up to cup his face.

"You run away like that again…and I'll seriously hurt you next time." Aoshi chuckled lightly as he enveloped Kaoru into another hug, his voice soft as she heard him whisper into her ear.

"So my Kaoru-neechan forgives me…that is good to hear." The both of them pulled apart and Aoshi turned around to see a smiling Kenshin looking over at the both of them. The two men moved closer sharing a short handshake but the looks in their eyes were exactly the same. They were both glad to be here…with their loved ones…and seeing each other again as well.

"Now who set this up? How come nobody told me you were back in town?" Kaoru spoke her attitude changing to being slightly annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, you see Koibito…" Kenshin wasn't able to go any further as Aoshi decided to reason with her instead.

"I've been back in Japan for about a month, but I went to Kyoto first. I had to apologise to my family first. When I decided to ring here, Kenshin was the only one home and I wanted this to be a surprise…at least I know it worked." Aoshi spoke as he placed his hand on Kaoru's back, the three of them heading towards the backyard.

"Oh, the both of you will _pay_ for this one day." She received mumbled replies from the two men she loved and placed a small smirk on her lips in triumph. 

Aoshi stepped onto the verandah gazing around the yard to see Sano sitting in the small blow up children's pool with…Aoshi had to blink…as the small girl splashed around her hair brown and wild like Sano's. Megumi was sitting in a chair happily keeping an eye on her small little family while reading a book. Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly as he caught the glint of a gold band donning her wedding ring finger. His lips curved into a smile as he looked over at them, clearly they were happy and he was glad for them. Although, not being invited to the wedding…was quite harsh, but then he was most likely still over in China by that time, never talking to anyone from Japan. His eyes roamed towards the right side of the backyard, catching onto Misao's loosely braided hair as she spoke nonstop to Tokio. Saitou sat alone in another deck chair, as though he was observing and watching over everyone. His hand lifted up, a beer gripped in it, as he gazed over at Aoshi. Aoshi nodded in kind, the two of them passing silent greetings between each other. Aoshi stepped down the verandah steps and headed over to greet Megumi, breaking into a small hug with her and then sat down for a chat.

* * * *

(A few hours have passed by…)

Misao glanced around the yard watching as Sano, who was now dry was nursing his daughter to sleep. He sat on one of the garden chairs, were you could stretch out properly, one hand pillowed his own head as he chewed on a piece of grass, his eyes closed from the bright sun beaming down into the garden. Hannya and Tae had come as well; Aoshi becoming surprised that his childhood friend was now actually a married man! 

Megumi and Sano had a small garden wedding; rose petals aligning the small grassy alter Megumi walked down as she headed towards Sano. He was dressed all in white with a black shirt and white silk tie, his trade mark hair still spiky as ever. He had given Megumi a cocky look that day, almost glancing at her too long as though deciding what he would do that night. His grin broke wider on his face as she held a small tinge of pink on her cheeks, knowing that gaze off by heart. 

Hannya and Tae's wedding was more elaborate as Tae's mother and father fussed over her like a princess. Her parents had retired at an early age and moved to Osaka to live. Since Tae was the youngest and the last of their children to be married, everything had to be perfect. Tae knew of Hannya's discomfort at being so fussed over, as he really wasn't one for such elaborate and huge events. Hannya's family, which wasn't very many since his father was an only child, his mother only had a brother who wasn't even attached to anyone and he had no siblings, was flown over to Osaka for the wonderful day. Hannya wasn't one for charity but Tae had begged him to try and smile and be thankful and after this they would be leaving to live elsewhere in Japan. Hannya seemed to like that very much, never feeling comfortable in a giant ballroom full of Tae's family, 90% of them he didn't even know. 

Hannya, Saitou and Kenshin seemed to be in some sort of philosophical conversation as they stood around the barbecue deep in conversation. Misao thought it strange that Saitou had not lit up a cigarette in the three or four hours that had passed already. It was the first time he had parted from Tokio, even for a moment and Misao had titled her head in slight confusion, but her gaze soon moved on as she sat on the verandah holding Kenji-chan in her arms. Megumi, Tokio and Tae were talking, small but slightly loud laughs coming from the three of them every now and then. It certainly got Sano, Saitou and Hannya intrigued as the three women sat so close that you couldn't tell what they were talking about. 

This led Misao to the only other two people deep in conversation, a smile breaking onto Misao's lips as she stared over at Kaoru and Aoshi. He was sitting on the edge of the other garden chair, his back to her, but in his arms rested a sleeping Aoshi-chan. She remembered Aoshi telling her that he'd only met the small boys when they were just born, but somehow little Aoshi had grown a fondness towards the older one. Although Aoshi seemed reserved and somewhat aloof, it was as though small children could see through him, see the gentle caring man under the tough facade. I t was as though the sensed that he would protect them from harm. 

"Are you happy Misao?" Misao snapped her head up to look into gentle violet eyes gazing down at her. Kenshin sat beside her, his hand brushing Kenji's red hair, but Misao soon deposited the sleeping boy into his father's arms, silently knowing Kenshin wanted to hold him. 

"Happy? Yes, I believe I will be happy. There are still…things…Aoshi and I need to discuss when we are alone, but Aoshi will make me happy, he is making me happy, will always make me happy."

"I am glad Misao, that I am." She nodded her head at Kenshin's words the both of them looking over at his beloved wife and Aoshi as he let Hannya look after the barbecue, he insisting he sit with his child and Misao. A soft contented sigh escaped Misao's lips as she leaned against Kenshin's shoulder, her eyes closing for a moment.

"I missed having you around Misao. Although you were sad most of the time…or even half asleep, your presence still made me feel calm. I enjoyed having you here, being part of my family and I will forever treasure all the moments I encountered with you." 

"Kenshin, I'm not dying…so you could have just stopped at the part were you said you missed me. I missed everyone here, but as time went by I am glad I could grow stronger inside and out. You don't have to worry so much anymore because Aoshi and I will be just fine and its not like he's going back to do painting in China anymore either. I'm making him stay put unless I get to go with him." Kenshin let off a small chuckle at Misao's worlds, his head resting against hers as they sat in silence together, even though they could hear the laughter of the women or the deep voices that belonged to Hannya and Saitou.

"Wait, painting? What do you mean by that Misao?" Kenshin questioned in slight confusion. Misao glanced up at him, her eyes wider then usual as Kenshin still didn't know anything!

"Um, well see Kenshin, the thing is…" Misao had begun to tell him everything from the beginning.

* * * * 

Kaoru had been chatting nonstop to Aoshi, much like Misao-chan had when he and Misao had arrived. Aoshi had been listening intently but every now and then Aoshi-chan had squirmed in his arms making him change the position he was in so now the small boy rested his head on his left shoulder, holding him upright. 

"I am glad you came back Aoshi. Misao has become a dear friend to me and I hated seeing her so sad…the both of you sad. I am glad you came back for her." Kaoru spoke softly; her eyes observing as Aoshi's left arm held little Aoshi against him while his right brushed absent circles into his small back.

"I am glad too Kaoru, or else I wouldn't be able to grow stronger and more determined to strive to be one of the greatest painters and martial artists in all of Japan. I could never do that without the person that has my heart…without my muse…" Aoshi replied back instantly, his eyes focusing on Kaoru's.

"So Aoshi, tell me about you and Misao. How is your relationship going?" Now out came the curious and slightly nosy "older sister Kaoru" mode and Aoshi sighed almost in exasperation but began telling her anyway. He knew she wouldn't let the matter rest so he might as well give in now.

* * * *

"An Artist! Aoshi's the mysterious AS?" Kenshin spoke his voice quite loud making both of his sons begin to wail at the intruding noise he made into their peaceful slumbers. Kenshin held an embarrassed blush watching as all his guests and his wife turn to look at him. He heard Misao's laughter, her hand moving to try and subdue it, but was unsuccessful. Kenshin stood up trying to shush Kenji into going back to sleep, but he eyed his wife who took Aoshi-chan from Aoshi's hands and walked towards him, intent on heading upstairs to put them to bed.

Misao stood up just about ready to walk towards a still sitting Aoshi but Sano woke up with a start, his eyes focusing on Megumi as he spoke.

"Oi kitsune you were suppose to remind me I've go to head to the studio!" He spoke while getting up and heading for the lounge room to grab his things together, Sayo very much awake and clapping her hands in excitement. The rest of the guests turned to look over at Megumi who held an annoying look on her face as though it meant 'why should I be the one to remind you, I'm not your freaking secretary!' She brushed strips of hair over her shoulder as she spoke before waving goodbye to everyone.

"I'll be heading off since my baka husband forgot he and the Deadly Nightshades are recording another album." The others watched as she moved into the Himura household, speaking with Kenshin and Kaoru for a moment as they came back downstairs to bid everyone goodbye.

"I suppose we should be off as well." Hannya and Saitou spoke at the same time. Misao was already moving around the backyard intent on helping the Himura's clean up since they would be staying a bit longer, promising them not to do a made dash back to Kyoto without staying on for a few more days. Hannya and Tae said their good-bye's, Hannya making sure that Aoshi had his number so they could catch up the next time he was in Tokyo since the both of them decided to take up residency in the city.

"Don't be a stranger now you two." Saitou spoke as he waved at Misao and Aoshi who stood together watching the both of them walk up the three steps to stand on the verandah.

"Tokio-chan, I've been meaning to ask you something." Aoshi spoke gaining silent looks from Misao, Kenshin, Kaoru, Tokio and Saitou.

"Nani?" She spoke as she turned to look back at him, Saitou standing to the right of her.

"Just what is your relationship with Saitou anyway? I'm most intrigued to know since the band on your finger makes it seem that we are more related with each other then I first thought." Aoshi eyed his brother and then a silent Tokio who had her head slightly bent and cheeks red as Aoshi had caught on quite quickly. 

"Oro?" Kenshin had muttered earning a jab in the side by Kaoru. Everyone watched as Saitou coughed lightly, his hand going over Tokio's shoulders and Aoshi could have sworn he saw a light pink cross his cheeks for a split second as he introduced Tokio to everyone.

"This is Shinomori Tokio…she is…my wife…" Aoshi's lips held a small smile even though his fast reflexes had to catch a staggering Misao from falling to the ground as she had been caught off guard at the shocking news!

"You eloped? You eloped without even having your best friend beside you!" Misao began muttering to herself, Aoshi's hands massaging her shoulders as she leaned her back against his chest for support.

"Congratulations, but you could have invited us…" Kaoru spoke but watched as Tokio fidgeted with her wedding band trying to come up with an explanation.

"Well…it kind of just happened. The moment came up…and well…we decided why not."

"Lets go." Saitou spoke, but the other newly married couple stopped when Aoshi spoke once more.

"Sister-in-law, you make sure he stays in line. And Saitou, next time when you have some news, like for instance Tokio being pregnant, I'd like to meet my niece or nephew at an early age so they would know who the hell I am. You are extremely bad with news you know." All Aoshi received was a nod from Tokio while she was still blushing and a glare from his older brother. He held a smirk on his lips as he watched the two of them head towards the front door, Saitou giving him a wave over his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't anger him so Aoshi, that you shouldn't." Kenshin spoke but was pushed back into the house by his pestering wife asking him to come with her to check on the boys.

"He is only angry because I am right." Aoshi muttered to himself and turned to find that Misao was not against him anymore and instead she was sitting on the deck chair he sat at earlier and gazing off into the cloudy sky. 

"Is everything alright Misao?" Aoshi spoke as he sat in the chair Kaoru was in earlier. Misao had moved to lie back against the deck chair, her feet curled out to her left side. Aoshi spoke of nothing as Misao kept her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. He too couldn't help but roam his eyes over what she was wearing. She had on a pair of black tight fitting trousers resting low on her hips. She wore black slip on shoes, they at the front door as she had taken them off. Her top was deep blue and made of silk material that rested on her hips, but the way she was sitting gave Aoshi a small peak at the creamy smooth skin on her stomach. Her braid was cast over her right shoulder and curled into her lap as he moved his gaze further up. 

"What were you and Kaoru talking about?" Aoshi glanced away from were his eyes were just about to rest upon and gazed into Misao's green-blue ones. Her head was titled, truly wanting him to tell her something…anything about their private conversation. Aoshi looked over at the storm clouds heading their way but answered Misao's question.

"Well she was glad I came back because it saddened her to see you so lonely, not to mention how much I had grown distant from everyone. She is glad that we are sorting out our problems and becoming closer and closer together as well. Not to mention the fact that she was turning into 'Kaoru the nosy sister' and asked just were our relationship was at." Aoshi had turned his head back to Misao to see she was sitting up now, her eyes boring into his as she questioned him.

"And just what was your answer to that?" Aoshi remained quiet, watching the emotions play over Misao's face, the most frequent ones being nervousness and anger. Nervous that he would be telling anything to someone without even coming to her first and anger as though Aoshi had already told Kaoru all the details.

"I said nothing, Kenshin actually saved the day with his yelling." Aoshi replied instantly and observed as Misao held a skeptic look on her face. His expression however was blank, not showing a single trace of any emotion.

"What would you have said then?" Misao spoke her arms crossing over her chest as she sat straight up, eyes never leaving Aoshi's.

"Kaoru, I love you like a true sister, but there are some things you will never know about." He watched Misao purse her lips as she was in deep thought, deciding whether that answer was truthful or sarcastic. Sometimes she just couldn't tell at all!

"Misao, we are building back our trust upon each other once more, like the bond we had years ago. It is no ones business but our own as to whether our relationship has grown deeper or sexual. It's been what, a month and already people expect us to jump each other, but I doubt you are ready for that." He watched Misao's cheeks brighten slightly as though talking about such things were too difficult for her and easy as hell for him, but then what was the point of hiding feelings when there was nobody in the backyard but them. 

"Does that mean…you are ready?" Misao spoke softly, her eyes glancing down in slight nervousness. If he sad yes, then she might feel pressured, but then what if he said no, she might feel saddened by that.

"Misao, I'm ready…whenever you are." Aoshi had to speak clearly but carefully. His words had become two meanings now. He wasn't going to rush her; in fact he was sort of glad they hadn't for fear he might screw up and disappoint her, but then at the same time he was ready…that Aoshi knew. He wanted to give her no pressure, so basically, the ball was in Misao's court.

"I don't want you to feel any pressure Misao when you are comfortable, when we know in our hearts that it is the right time, when you feel ready then it will just happen naturally." Aoshi watched as Misao nodded her head in understanding. Aoshi blinked a couple of times as she titled her head, looking over at the storm clouds as she began biting her lip absently. Aoshi's fingers lifted up prying her bottom lip from her teeth, a gentle smile crossing his lips as he gazed upon her.

"You are deep in thought Misao. Why not tell me what you are thinking. No one is around, so please tell me how you feel…what you are feeling." Aoshi spoke his voice soft, calming Misao's nerves within seconds. Dammit! She hated it when he made her feel like putty in his hands…but then hadn't he too said she made him feel like that many times as well?

"You know how you said you seemed out of touch with drawing these days…I thought…maybe…if you wanted…you could practice drawing the female form by using…your muse…" Misao was blushing bright red by the end of her small theory. Aoshi remained quiet as he gazed over at Misao, her eyes shyly glancing up at him but darting away as she began to bite her lip in nervousness once again. Misao was practically dying on the inside at voicing herself so boldly yet still looking like a scared child. She began cursing herself, but gasped softly when she was wrapped into a pair of warm arms.

"Hai Misao, I would like that very much one day, but first I think you need to be more comfortable with me being so close to you." Aoshi spoke as he sat right in front of Misao, his head tucking into her neck and shoulder area wanting her to get used to him being this close to her…maybe even closer in weeks to come. He smiled when Misao's arms moved around his shoulders to hold him closer. It was as though she could start things like hugging and kissing him, but going any further seemed like new territory for Misao. Aoshi mentally smacked himself when he did realise that everything _would_ be new to Misao.

"I can't believe Hannya got married to Tae without even inviting us, not to mention Sano and Megumi as well." Misao muttered as she tried to change the subject. Aoshi pulled away from her then and glanced down at her as he too spoke once more watching the redness in her cheeks subside.

"What about my very own brother Misao? I suppose that is something Saitou would do though, it is in the Shinomori blood to do things when the time feels absolutely right in their hearts…not to mention announcing such things out of the blue as well." Misao nodded at his words, her eyes roaming back up to the sky to watch some flashes of lightning pass through the clouds.

"We are the only ones now…hmm…rain is coming. It is good luck from the Gods." Misao uttered thoughtfully to herself, but never knew she spoke them loud enough for Aoshi to hear her. She had also missed the very serious face expression, as Aoshi was now deep in thought on whatever was rolling around in his brain at this very moment. 

"Misao, let us do this the proper way." Aoshi spoke snapping her back down to earth to face him properly.

"P-Proper way?" Misao stuttered as a wind blew through the yard, picking up his long bangs as his intense green-grey eyes caught her green-blue ones, holding them in his gaze.

"Yes Misao, let's get married."

"Eh?" She was unable to express anymore words…or an answer for that matter as Aoshi had moved closer, sealing his lips over hers. Misao had shivered at the intensity in the kiss; the pure passion he showed her, felt for her and Misao couldn't help but return it all. 

The once childhood friends, turned best friends and now boyfriend and girlfriend…life partners…sat on the deck chair basking in the steaming kiss they shared, hugging each other as though the other would disappear if they let go. A light rain had begun, giving Aoshi and Misao a shower of good luck, but the two never did notice as they were deep in the feelings and emotions they felt towards each other.

"Everything is as it should be." A soft voice spoke from an upstairs window, his violet eyes shining in happiness as he stepped away and closed the blinds leaving Aoshi and Misao, the two people he could also call his own family alone. Kenshin was slightly intrigued at what Aoshi had said that caught Misao so off guard…not that she seemed to care now anyway, but it wasn't his business…now he was just happy for the both of them. 

Their lives were just beginning… 

* * * *

THE END!

* * * *

Authors notes: I want to thank everyone for being so kind in their reviews, even the ones that were slightly flames, but they held great constructive criticism that just came a little too late in time. 

Al-chan, best buddy, thank you for letting me vent over the story with you, trying to generate ideas in which it was her idea about the meeting back at the cherry tree between Aoshi and Misao and maybe more as well, but I've forgotten now. Now how bad is that! But you know me anyway… Thanks for letting me complain like there is no tomorrow over UTCT as always and letting me be a down right bum at your place and although getting "annoyed" as it wasn't finished…well it is now!

Mara-san, your comments and support were great so thankies so much. I do hope you like the small Saitou/Tokio bit in the end of Under the Cherry Tree. You must remember the part where Misao and Kenshin found out about him being married right? I tried to use that. Al-chan and I came up with the idea and that's all I could muster. Everything else…is up for you to decide what you think would have happened further on and what not. That's the same for all couples and Aoshi and Misao.

Kyme-chan, thankies for the comments too. Even though you aren't a lover of AU Fics I'm glad you gave mine a chance.

Eternitys End - You comments have been a great help. I'm so glad you read this as well! This goes for a lot of people especially the main readers and reviews who have helped to try and get the inspiration I had been lacking over the duration of this fanficiton up and running! I thank you all so very much.

Kamekazekitten J , Tifa-sama, Sai, Little Ricecake, Anime no Miko, JadeGoddess, AinoTenshi, The_Mysterious_Blood_Sucking_Moogel, me me me and only me, Leila Winters, Li Jung Sook, Mara J , Chibi Nikoru, ~j~, kitsune, Yui Sakurazuka, BunnyS, yuki, Haruka, ghjules, crystal, Baka Neko, KitKat, Nanashi Barton, K-chan, Yukiko Shinomori, Akari-Saxy, J-chan, michi, nikki, Sai Hikaru, Squeeker, Seychella, TigerWolf, AWSX, tENsHi KaGaMi -+[gaKi]+- bRat, KnK4ever, cen, J Liha, the Druid, shigatsu, Jo-chan, Fallen Virtue, Shinomori Kibou and anyone else I have forgotten my apologies, but all reviews were much appreciated!

Thank you for sticking around and I hope you do so with some of my other fanficiton. It's been very tough writing this story and I assure everyone…no more! LOL! I can't write something so freaking long ever again. 

I hope that one day you might read it again, and one day I will go back and re-edit every single chapter, but for now I do wish everyone was interested in reading the story and hope you at least remember one small scene from the saga. Thank you for all your kind reviews, comments and suggestions.

This is the last of Under the Cherry Tree that will be ever printed and though up so enjoy since the end has come, the epilogue is done and Noa has plenty more stories to catch up on…not to mention her Website to fix up yet again.

To all those who read - Thank you

To all those who read AND reviewed - I am forever thankful for your encouraging words! SO LONG!

~~~~~ Noa ~~~~~

****

End of Story - 22nd January 2003


End file.
